


Na-Ru-To Duels

by Neostardustdragon101



Category: Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 178,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neostardustdragon101/pseuds/Neostardustdragon101
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Naruto vs Crowler

Naruto vs Crowler

Crowler: 4000

Naruto: 4000

"I'll start off." Crowler said as he drew a card. He looks at his hand and a smirk appeared on his face. "I play the Spell card Magnet Circle Lv2!" Crowler said and the card activated in the field. "Thanks this spell card, I can summon this, Ancient Gear! (100/800)" Crowler said as he place the card into the monster zone and a small and strange metallic monster appeared on the field.

"This card special effect allows me to summon another one." Crowler said and another copy appeared on the field. "Now, I sacrifice both monsters to bring out this!" Both monster disappeared and Crowler slam the card into his Monster zone. "Come Forth Ancient Gear Galjitron Dragon! (3000/3000)" Crowler said as a giant metal dragon appeared behind him and let out a threatening roar.

Everyone in the room except for Naruto gasped in shock.

"Another rare monster." Natsumi said in shock as she looks at Naruto with a worried look on her face.

"He really wants to destroy him." Zane said.

"Man that's just wrong." Alexis said as she watches the match.

"Squash him" Chazz said with smirk on his face.

"Great Scott! Another rare card!" Bastion said with shock look on his face.

"Naruto is in a tight spot now." Syrus said with a concerned look on his face.

"Don't worry. My brothers got this." Jaden said, the two turn around and saw that Jaden had a grin on his face.

"Now I end my turn." Crowler said arrogantly thinking that he scared the crap out of Naruto but the blond didn't have any reaction at all.

"That's it?" Naruto asked, Crowler along everyone in the crowd look at him with shock look on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Crowler asked, not suspecting at Naruto respond after seeing the monster.

"I don't know, the fact that you don't have any facedown cards or anything else. All I can say that you're underestimating me." Naruto said with shrugged before he let out a sigh. "Whatever, I draw" Naruto said as he drew his card and looks at him. He didn't notice the angry look that Crowler was giving him.

"I'll MAKE SURE TO DESTROY YOU IN THIS DUEL!' Crowler vowed in his thoughts. Naruto continues to scan to look at the cards and nodded his head.

"First I play the spell card the Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards." Naruto said as he draws two more cards.

"First I'll summon Processlayer Sigma (1000/1500)!" A red and white robot carrying a bladed sword appeared on Naruto's field. The robot had blue eyes, and on the top of its head was two white spikes that were curved.

"Next I activate the effect of Processlayer Subtra (1000/1000) by reducing the attack points of a monster on the field by 1000 I can special summon him. I choose you Ancient Gear Dragon!" Naruto announced, an orange armored warrior with spikes and a cape wielding a katana rose up, 

a pillar of fire erupting around Crowler's dragon (3000-2000/3000)

Wow, He was able to summon twomonsters already, and weaken that dragon" Alexis said with an impressed look on her face.

"Well, neither of them stands a chance against Crowler monster." Zane said.

"Well, I'm sure there's a purpose he done that." Natsumi said as she continues to observe the Duel.

"Wow, that's a great move he done there Jaden!" Syrus said with shock look on his face.

"You're just getting to the good part." Jaden stated with grin on his face. Already know what his brother plan.

"But I wanna know what your brother meant by Tuner monster. Where have I heard that before?" Bastion said as he tries to recall something in his memories.

"Big deal. So call a bunch of monsters. But none of them can beat my monster." Crowler sneered and Naruto just let out a chuckle.

"Who said that I was done?" Naruto said and Crowler looks at him with confuse look on his face. 

"Pop Quiz! have you ever heard Synchron Summoning before?" Naruto asked and this causes everyone in the room gasped except for Jaden.

"Y-Y-You know Synchron Summon?" Crowler stuttered. 

11 months ago a new Summoning was created and this was created by Industrial Illusion Company along with the Kaiba Corp. One prototype deck was created after a few months later and was given to specific person whom no one in the public knew…until now.

"That's right and I'm gonna show it to everyone today." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"That's impossible! How can you know Synchron Summoning?! You're just bluffing!" Crowler shouted.

"I tune level 4 Sigma with level 4 Subtra!" Naruto shouted, both his monsters flew into the air Sigma becoming four green rings surrounding Subtra.

"Blazing warrior of the the Cyberse come forth and cut through evil with your burning sword!" Naruto chanted as a pillar of fire erupted from behind him. "I synchro summon! Come forth Pyrocesslayer Magma (2500/0)!" A red and white robot with a massive, black cape emerged from the light. The robot had white spikes on its head and on its broad shoulders. The robot also carried a sword that was curved throughout the blade, in the shape of waves. Fire erupted from the tip of the sword as Magma swung the sword, ready for battle.

"That's so cool!" Syrus said with shock look on his face.

"Yes, that was impressive but it's still not enough to defeat Crowler." Bastion said as he finally snap out from his shock and was still impress in what Naruto did just now.

"He still hasn't activated his effect guys." Jaden said causing the two look surprised before looking back at the Duel field.

"So that's Synchron Summoning. That was really impressive." Alexis said.

"But not enough to beat Crowler." Zane commented. Natsumi was just quiet and continues to observe the match.

"I now equip Magma with Processlayer Divider Nayuta!" Magma raised up his sword as it becomes engulfed in fire before revealing a newly transformed sword. 

"Next I activate Processlayer Formula to revive Sigma from my graveyard but this time with 1000 extra attack points!" A flaming circle appeared on the field as Sigma jumped out drawing his sword. (1000-2000/1500)

"Now Sigma attack his Ancient Gear Dragon!" Naruto shouted, Sigma raised his blade upwards ready for battle. "I activate Nayuta's effect when a rocesslayer does battle I can discard another one from my hand and add that amount to my monsters attack points and the card I choose is Processlayer Multiplier and like his name suggests once he sent to the graveyard I can double my Magma's attack points!" Multiplier appeared on above Magma as his yellow eyes flashed.

"Wait! Can't we talk this over!?" Crowler cried out in fear as Magma appeared above his slicing his dragon in two 

Crowler: 4000-1000

Naruto: 4000

"Now Sigma attack Crowler directly!" Sigma swung down his sword striking down Crowler. 

Crowler: 1000-0

Naruto: 4000


	2. Naruto vs Sergey

Naruto vs Sergey  
.  
.

Yusei and Sergey drove to see who would take the first corner and surprisingly Sergey was slowed down a bit causing Yusei to take the lead and take the first corner.

"It looks like Yusei has taken the first corner which means he will get the first turn" Melissa said as Yusei looked at Sergey narrowing his eyes towards the large man 

'Something is seriously off about this Sergey guy.' Naruto thought.

"Thats true kid, I'm sensing a massive wave a malice and savagery from this man." Kurama said. "Even more, something about him doesn't seem human." He said shocking Naruto as he looked back at Sergey who held a blank look on his face he soon brushed it aside before focusing back on the duel at hand.

"Alright then it's my turn." Naruto announced. I summon Black Fang Magician (1700/800) in attack mode." The black clad spellcaster appeared on the field twirling his spear. "Next I'll set one card face down and end my turn."  
.  
.

"He only summoned a monster, and set a card?" Serena remarked. "I guess Naruto is trying to get a feel for his opponents strategy, he usually waits for his opponent to make their move first to make for a counter attack."   
.  
.

"My turn" Sergey said in a monotone as he drew his card "When there is a Field Spell I can special summon Earthbound Prisoner: Stone Sweeper from my hand" Sergey said as a fish like monster with Blue Highlights appeared on the field (1600/0). 

"Did he just say Earthbound!?" Naruto uttered in shock sensing pulsation from his deck feeling the rage of Stardust Dragon, and the others. 'I can feel your rage guys, theirs more to this guy than meets the eye and were about to find out what that is.' 

"Additionally from my hand I activate the spell card Underworld Resonance-Synchro Fusion" Sergey said as the card appeared face up on the field. "With this cards effect, I will now perform a synchro and fusion summon using two monsters I control" Sergey announced shocking Naruto along with the other Lancers.

"He's able to Fusion and Synchro Summon at the same time!?" Naruto exclaimed in shock. 'But where did Sergey get a card like that...' Naruto's eyes widened with realization. 'So I was right about the Roget guy, he is from the Fusion Dimension. That feeling of inferiority, and desire for power he must have grown sick of taking orders from Leo Akaba and came here to turn this Dimension as his own personal play thing to rule.'

'This fights gonna be a tough one kit, so you'd better be prepared.' Kurama said ad Naruto nodded seeing know this battle would be more intense they thought.

"Tune my level five Stone Sweeper with my level three Line Walker" Sergey said as Line Walker turned into three balls of light which expanded into three rings as Stone Sweeper went through the rings. "Revive from the depths of the earth gigantic beast with wings of punishment" Sergey said as a line shot through the rings 

"I Synchro summon! Come forth level Eight Earthbound Servant Geo Griffin!" Sergey roared as a yellow striped griffin monster appeared on the field (*8: ATK/2500).

"Next I fuse Stone Sweeper and Line Walker" Sergey said as his monsters are starting to swirl together "Prisoner that crawls across the earth become one with the prisoner that walks the path of execution and become a gigantic beast that delivers out punishment I fusion summon come forth Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken!" Sergey said as Kraken appeared on the field (*8: ATK/2800).   
.  
.

"He was able to Synchro and Fusion Summon Simultaneously." Yuya said in shock.   
.  
.

"Synchro and Fusion could Academia be in this dimension somewhere" Serena said as she continued to watch the duel.   
.  
.

"I activate the effect of Line Walker in my graveyard by banishing this card from my graveyard, I can make Black Fang Magician be treated as if it was special summoned this turn" Sergey declared as an aura started to surround Black Fang Magician. "I activate Geo Kraken effect, It can destroy all of my opponents' monster that were special summoned on my turn and it will then deal eight hundred points of damage per monster." Sergey said as Naruto clinched his teeth as Kraken fired a black cloud of fog consuming his Magician causing him to cry out in pain as he shattered.

Naruto grit his teeth as purple electricity coursed thorough his body as his life points were dropped (4000-3200).

"Now Geo Griffin will attack Naruto Uzumaki directly!" Sergey declared as Geo Griffin unleashed a blazing stream of emerald flames upon Naruto engulfing him in flames (Naruto:3200-700)

"And now Geo Kraken direct attack!" Sergey commended as Geo Kraken raised its tentacles slamming them across the ground causing cracks to run along the road as purple lightning surged towards Naruto.  
.  
.

"Oh no! If this attack connects Naruto will lose!" Yuzu cried out in horror.  
.  
.

"Naruto no!" Yuya yelled.

.  
.

"Uzumaki!" Shun said gritting his teeth.  
.  
.

When the attack hit Naruto's Duel Runner was engulfed in huge cloud of smoke.

"Unbelievable!? The Rising Star Naruto Uzumaki has just been defeated in a One Turn Kill!"  
.  
.

Up in his podium Jack narrowed his eyes towards the field. "Don't be naive, the boys far from done."

.  
.

And Jack's statement was proven true as Naruto emerged from the smoke completely unscaved with a smirk on his face (Naruto:1900).

"W-W-W-W-What!? Naruto Uzumaki is still in the game with 1900 Life Points!? But how is this possible!?" Melissa exclaimed in disbelief.

"Sorry to disappoint you Sergey, but the face down card I had set was Nutrient Z." Naruto announced revealing his face down card. "Since your attack strong enough to wipe out 2000 of my life points this card raised them by 4000 giving me just enough Life Points to survive."  
.  
.

"Very resourceful of the boy, but I doubted Sergey would have been able to defeat him that easily. But its only a matter of time before he falls before Sergey, and once the Lancer's strongest piece has been eliminated, the rest will soon follow." Roget said holding up the black knight piece which represented Naruto.  
.  
.

"It's my turn!" Naruto announced as he drew his card. "First I'll activate Pendulum Call, now by discarding a card I'm then able to add two Magician Pendulum monsters from my deck to my hand." Naruto announced as he slotted a card from his hand to add two new cards to his hand. 

"Next I'll set the Pendulum Scale 1 with Biryu: Shukaku, and Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician!" Naruto declared placing the cards on the far side of his duel disk. 

"I'm now able to summon monsters from level 2 to level 7 simultaneously!" Naruto announced. "Swing now Pendulum, and carve out the path that leads to my destiny!" Naruto chanted as large version of his Pendulum swung back and forth between the pillars. 

"Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters! Pendulum Tuner Nobledragon Magician (700/1400), and Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400)!" Naruto shouted

"Now I'll tune my level 3 Nobledragon Magician, and level 5 Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon!" Naruto shouted as both his monsters soared into the air. "Dragonic Magician of fire infuse your power into Odd-Eyes! And together carve out a new path that opens the path towards the future!" Nobledragon twirled her sceptre before becoming 3 crimson red rings encircling Persona Dragon who became 5 shining stars before a beam of light shot through the rings.

"Synchro Summon! Soar Stardust Spark Dragon (2500/2000)!" Naruto shouted. Emerging from the pillar was a elegant white dragon.  
.  
.

Both Crow and Jack clenched their heads in pain as memories began to run through their minds an image of raven haired young man in a blue jacket his right arm glowing with image of a dragons head. Both young man felt a surging pain and clenched their right arms as an intense burning sensation ran through them.

'Not again, Where...where is this pain coming from? Why do I keep seeing these visions?' Jack thought.

'Who is that guy? Why do I feel like I know him?' Crow questioned wanting to known the answers to these strange dreams.

Both young men's eyes soon fell on that elegant beast flying through the sky and wondering why they felt it held the key to those answers.  
.  
.

"Next I activate the spell card Pendulum Synchro, with this I'm allowed to Synchro summon using monsters from either my Pendulum Zone, or my returning Synchro material Pendulum Monsters from Extra Deck back main deck." Naruto explained picking up Persona Dragon and Nobeldragon Magician and returning back to his deck as it shuffled. Once again a set of 3 green circles and 5 orbs shot into the air.

"Blazing dragon of mighty hell fire! Carve a burning path to victory!" Naruto chanted as pillar of fire sprung up from behind Naruto. "I Synchro Summon! The Soul Of The King, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Everyone looked on with utter disbelief, emerging for the fiery pillar was a monster resembling The King's ace monster but appeared to be in its prime without any battle scars across its body.

"Un..unbelievable! Naruto Uzumaki has a Red Dragon Archfiend!" Melissa exclaimed as the crowd was stunned into silence, murmurs began to spur questioning how another duelist possessed the card known to all as The Kings Soul. Countless duelists had searched for any place that had a copy of a variant of the card but it was impossible, no one knew where Jack had even got the card. And here was this strange boy wielding his very own copy of the legendary dragon.  
.  
.

Jack felt a strong pulsation coming from his side, he pulled out his extra deck and pulled out his own Red Dragon Archfiend. He could feel the demonic dragon calling out to his brother dragon their fighting spirits resonating with each other.  
.  
.

"Amazing Naruto Uzumaki has brought forth two mighty dragons, will they be enough to defeat Sergey's two Earthbound Servants!" Melissa yelled.

"Oh they'll do more than that. Unleash your fury Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Naruto exclaimed as his Dragon roared as its body became engulfed in a blazing flame as his yellow eyes flashed. "Do to his special ability he can wipe out every other monster on the field!" Red Dragon sprung forth a massive wave of flames spread upon the duel field seeking to engulf everything in its path.

"Fool, doing this will destroy your other dragon as well." Sergey stated only for Naruto to smirk confusing him.

"I activate Stardust's ability which protects a monster on my field from being destroyed by a card effect once per turn!" Naruto announced as shining green aura protected Stardust from the flames. However Sergey's two Earthbound Servants were not so fortunate as they were incinerated by the flames reducing them to ashes. 

"When an Earthbound monster is destroyed Geo Griffin can destroy one monster my opponents control." Sergey said as Geo Griffin's ghostly form emerged narrowing his eyes towards Naruto's Dragons giving a loud screech as it lunged towards them.

"Shukaku!" Naruto yelled as the One-Tailed beast gave a boisterous laugh slamming his gut as a massive wave of sand sprung forth absorbing Griffin's attack. "Thanks to Shukaku's ability I can prevent my monsters from being destroyed." He explained "And now it's time to counter attack! Red Dragon direct attack!" Naruto yelled thrusting his hand out as Red Dragon unleashed a stream of fire towards Sergey, the Dueling Destroyer took the attack groan in pain (Sergey:4000-1000).  
.  
.

"Alright, with this next attack Naruto wins, alright!" Serean yelled excitedly, she then began blushing shocked her behavior.

.  
.

"From my hand I activate the Earthbound Underworld Guardian, this card negates your attack then grants me 500 extra life points for every Earthbound Monster in my graveyard." Sergey explained as dark purple aura surrounded his body the astral forms of his four Earthbound monsters hovered above him (1000-3000).

"Not only did Sergey survive the assault of Naruto's dragon but nearly regained all of his life points aswell." Melissa said stunned.

"Well then I'll end my turn with a face down." Naruto finished.

"My turn, I draw!" Sergey said drawing his card. "I now activate the Field Spell, Earthbound Tundra!" Sergey announced activating his new field spell causing the Duel Lane a light up sith blue flames running down the road with demonic spectres floating along the field sending a shiver down Naruto's spine.

'Damn it ghosts, I hate ghosts!' Naruto thought while Kurama shook his head at the boys behaviour for his irrational fear of ghosts.

"When I have an Action Card in my hand, I can discard one Action Card to deal 300 points of damage to my opponent, and lower the Atk of my opponents monsters by 300!" Sergey said his monotonous voice slowly growing louder and more sinister.  
.  
.

"So his aim is chip away at both Uzumaki and his monsters." Shun said crossing his arms.  
.  
.

"He does realize this also works both ways right?" Kurama said "As long as you stay in the lead you'll be able to wipe him out."

Naruto knew it wouldn't be that easy, Sergey had something else lurking, and both his dragons sensed it.  
.  
.

From within Security Headquarters Roget smiled. "And now the real game begins as he placed the White Knight onto the chest board causing it to light up red as the monitor showing Sergey's vitals signs flare up turning red.  
.  
.

Sergey gave off a loud cry of pain as red sparks of electricity coursed through his body shocking everyone.

"What the hells going on here?" Naruto questioned as Sergey smashed his head against the Duel Runner console causing yellow beams of energy to spring up and ensnare Sergey shattering his helmet. 

A black mouth of his Runner opened up swallowing him causing Melissa to scream in terror. His Runner soon began to take on a new form,the side wheels separate and swivel to point the spikes straight out and the main wheel rotates to create a shape similar to a unicycle. Red points emerge from the main spikes and the back blades of the Runner point upwards while the back of the Runner, tipped with a bronze mouth similar to that that engulfed Sergey, points straight up. The bronze mouth opens and Sergey's bound upper torso emerges. Sergey broke his bonds spreading his hands and his arms, energy strands emerged from the blades and attached to his arms before solidifying into metal. The black mouth opened once again displaying Sergey's card zone materializes. 

"I am now one with speed!" Sergey announced with mad glee as he speeds up to shocked Naruto, he turned back to Naruto with dark smirk. "Behold my beautiful form!"

"Beautiful? You've gotta be fucking kidding me?" Naruto said with a sweat drop despite the situation. Sergey grinned as he used the wheel spikes to smash into the track propelling himself ahead of Naruto.

"Oh that's some cheating bull shit right there!" Naruto yelled in outage as Sergey used a spiked wheel to pick up an Action Card.

"With the Earthbound Plain's effect I banish an Action Card so you take 300 points of damage and your dragons lose 300 Atk!" Sergey yelled as ghostly hands materialized over the field draining energy from both Naruto and his dragons (Naruto:1900-1600), (Stardust:2500-2300/Red Dragon:3000-2700).

Sweat rain down Sergey's face as his breathing became heavier near erratic. "Too slow! Too slow! Too slow!You will never be able to out speed me again and you will scatter in an ugly defeat!" Sergey declared as Naruto attempted to speed past Sergey who blocked him off at every turn.

"Damn it." Naruto said clenching his teeth as Sergey picked up yet another Action card causing another wave of dark wind to blow over the field as both Naruto's and his dragon's strength decreased again (Naruto:1600-1300), (Stardust:2300-2000/Red Dragon:2700-2400).

"Sergey managed to grab yet another Action Card! " Melissa exclaimed.

As Sergey continued his rampage across the Duel Lane before looking back at Naruto. "Interesting, despite your disadvantage you still have firey look in your eyes thinking you can win how boring!" Sergey taunted.

"Sorry Frankenstein but it's gonna take a lot more than this to take me down!" Naruto replied back with a determined look in his eyes.

Sergey laughed as he picked up another Action Card dealing even more damage to Naruto (Naruto:1300-1000), (Stardust Dragon:2300-2000/Red Dragon:2400-2100). "And there are even more Action Cards up ahead!" Sergey yelled.

"Naruto's in danger of taking more damage!" Melissa cried out as everyone looked on with fear and horror at Sergey's assault. Naruto looked over to his right and tired to climb over the wall only for Sergey to raise his mechanical arm and swiped Naruto and his runner aside crashing into the nearby wall causing cracks, the young Jinchuriki skid back across the field as he struggled to regain his balance while Sergey dealt another round of damage. (Naruto:1000-700), (Stardust:2000-1700, Red Dragon:2100-1900)  
.  
.

"Naruto!" His friends all cried out with concern.

.  
.

"I activate the spell card Earthbound Salvation from my hand from my hand!" Sergey announced as the card appeared face up on the field. "I can add one Earthbound monster and spell card to my hand" Sergey said as two cards were added to his hand. 

"And because a field spell is active I can special summon Stone Sweeper from my hand" Sergey said as Strom Sweeper appeared on the field (*5: ATK/1600). "Additionally, I summon the tuner monster Earthbound Prisoner Grounds Keeper from my hand" Sergey said as Grounds Keeper appeared on the field (*1: ATK/300).   
.  
.

"Good Sergey we are one step closer to finishing Naruto Uzumaki off" Roget said.  
.  
.

"I activate the spell card Underworld Resonance Synchro Fusion with this card effect I will now perform a synchro and fusion summon using the two monsters I control!" Sergey announced.

"Here we go again." Naruto said rolling his eyes seeing whats coming.

"I tune my level five Stone Sweeper to my level one grounds keeper" Sergey said as Ground Keeper turned into a ball of light which expanded into a green ring and Strom Sweeper went through the ring.

"Sprit bound to the earth shake all of creation with your mystic power" Sergey chanted as a light went through the rings. "I synchro summon come forth level six Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin!" Sergey said as Geo Gremlin appeared on the field (2000/1000). 

"Next I fuse Stone Sweeper and Grounds Keeper!" Sergey announced as the ghostly images of the two monsters entered the fusion vortex.

"He who is bound by stone, become one with he who is bound by earth and grasp the land!" Sergey chanted as he brought his hands together. " I Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level six! Earthbound Servant: Geo Gremlina!" Sergey said Gremlina appeared on th field.

"Uzumaki it is time for you to suffer!" Sergey announced.

"Oh yeah, hows that?" Naruto questioned. 

"I activate Geo Gremlin's effect!" Sergey announced. "And with it Naruto Uzumaki you are forced to chose whether or not you will destroy your either of your dragons. If you choose to destroy it, the battle phase for this turn is skipped and you can delay your defeat if you chose not to destroy it my life points will be healed by the target monsters Atk, and the monster I choose is your Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Sergey declared. "So choose boy."

Naruto smirked. "Sorry metal head, I'm choosing to leave my dragon on the field." Naruto said while Sergey regained life points (3000-4500).  
.  
.

"I don't understand, Naruto's Shukaku's, and Stardust could have prevented Red Dragons destruction either way." Yuya said remembering the effects of his monsters.   
.  
.

"Then you'll perish with both of your monsters! Battle, Geo Gremlin attack Stardust Dragon!" Sergey yelled. "And even with your Shukaku's ability you'll still take damage!"

"I don't think so I activate the Trap Card Training Shield, this card not only ends your attack but I gain Life Points equal to your Gremlin's Atk!" Naruto said as a barrier of green energy surrounds him and his monsters blocking his attack (Naruto:700-2700).

"Amazing Naruto survives Sergey's brutal assault once again, and recovers more than half his Life Points. But with both his monsters severely weakened can he hope to pull of a victory!" Melissa exclaimed.

"From my hand I activate the Quick Play Spell, Netherworld Fusion! While a Field Spell is active and the Battle Phase, I can perform a Fusion Summon! I fuse Geo Gremlin and Geo Gremlina!" Sergey yelled as the two monsters merged together in the Fusion vortex as Sergey raised his arms and the Duel Lane was being crumbled form behind him.

"Demon that rules over the earth! Demon that clings to the land! Become one and rise form the depths of the underground!" Sergey chanted as brought his hands together. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Earthbound Servant: Geo-Glasya-Labolas (3000/1800)!" Massive Earthbound Monster towering over both Naruto's monsters soon appeared on the field its black tendrils wrapped themselves around Sergey and his runner merging it into its chest area.

"Watch out Kit, I've got a feeling this is his strongest beast, the amount of malice coming from it...it's enough to rival a Tailed Beast." Kurama said 

"Yeah I've figured as much." Naruto said looking up at Labolas.

"Netherworld Fusions secondary effect activates, this allows my Geo-Glasya-Labolas to attack on the turn it was summoned even when the Battle Phase has passed!" Sergey announced. "Furthermore, all cards on your side of the field have their effects negated!" A black aura covered both the monsters on Naruto's field and his Pendulum Zone.

"Battle, I attack Red Dragon Archfiend with Geo-Glasya-Labolas and I activate it's effect! When it battles a Synchro or Fusion monster, that monster's ATK becomes 0!" Sergey said. "Even if you negate it's destruction through Tenacity, it will amount to nothing! Darkness Miasma!" as Earthbound Servant: Geo-Glasya-Labolas let loose a dark energy whirlwind crackling with black electricity.

Naruto looked up to Hot Red Dragon Archfiend with a reluctant look in his eyes. The mighty dragon nodded his head telling Naruto to go on with his move knowing it will lead to victory. Naruto gave an apologetic smile before proceeding with his move. 

"I activate the Quick Play Spell Flame Ninjtusu: Dragonic Soul Fire!" Naruto announced slapping the card across his duel blade. "With this effect not only is the battle damage I take have but I'm then able to draw a card for every 500 points of damage I take!" Naruto said as Red Dragon Archfiend clashed against Geo-Glasya-Lebolas their claws meeting each other in massive explosion on impact ( Naruto:2700-1200).

"The damage I took was 1500, so I draw three cards!" Naruto said adding three new cards to his hand.  
.  
.

"How futile, Sergey need only obtain three more Action Cards and his victory is assured." Roget said tipping the Black Knight over. "Checkmate."  
.  
.

"Alright then it's my turn!" Naruto shouted as he drew his next card. "Using the Pendulum Scale I revive Black Fang Magician from the graveyard!" Naruto said as a light shot down forming the Xyz Magician. "Next I summon the Tuner Monster Mono Sycnron (0/0)!" A new tuner appeared on the field.

"And now I activate Mono's ability which allows me to reduce Black Fangs level to 1!" Naruto announced as his Synchron held up its arms and fired a red beam reducing his Magicians level to 1. 

"And now I tune both these level 1 monsters!" Naruto yelled as both his monsters flew into the air becoming a single ring encircling a single star. "Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other and collide to create pure might! I synchro summon the tuner synchro monster, Formula Synchron (200/1500)!" What appeared to be a combination of a race car and a humanoid robot raced onto the field. 

"What!? A Synchro Tuner monster!?" Melissa exclaimed.  
.  
.

Both Jack and Crows eyes widened at the sight of the monster before them once again sensing a familiarity with it.  
.  
.

"I now Tune level 2 Formula Synchron with level 8 Stardust Dragon!" Naruto yelled as Formula Synchron burst into dual green rings as it revved its engines. rings aligned themselves above Yusei and Stardust Dragon.  
Naruto raised his hand, and Stardust Dragon hovered beside him, allowing him to jump on its back, and they soared into the air, between the massive rings.

"Clear Mind!" Naruto yelled as he began to see bright orange light surrounding him as they passed through the rings, and he began to chant. "Spread your wings and soar to new heights, transform by the winds of destiny and become all-powerful!" He chanted as he pulled a card out from his extra deck. 

"Accel Synchro!" He yelled as light rippled across the blank card, leaving the image and text in its wake.The dragon's flight increased, and there was a flash of light as it vanished.

"He vanished!?" Sergey said in shock before Naruto appeared once again directly in front of him, and he was not alone.

Soaring through the air, the new dragon was slightly larger and more muscular than its original form. Its head had become much sleeker and its horns much shorter. The dragon's wings had become more like fins, and had gained a second pair that jutted upright out of its back.

"Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!" Naruto called out as the dragon roared.

"What sort of monster roared is this?" Sergey questioned.

"It's the monster that's going to help me beat you." Naruto said to him with a smirk as his dragon roared. "Battle Shooting Star Dragon attack his Earthbound Servant!"

"I activate Netherworld Fusions Finale affect, by discarding half the cards in my deck from play I'm able to revive all Earthbound monsters from my graveyard!" Sergey shouted slotting half his cards as four portals spread open Kraken, Griffin, Gremlin, and Gremlina arose from them all eyes flashing as the army of demons roared lined up to face Shooting Star Dragon.

"That's not going to stop me!" Naruto shouted as he played another card. " I activate Crimson Unity (Crimson Unity: If you control a Signer Dragon you may return one Dragon Type Synchro monster from your hand or graveyard back to your Extra Deck increasing that Dragons Atk by the returned monsters amount.)! Now by returning Hot Red Dragon back to my Extra Deck my Shooting Star Dragons gains its Atk!" Naruto declared as Shooting Star Dragon became enveloped in raging flames (3300-6300).

"I activate the effect of Earthbound Guardian from my graveyard!" Sergey announced as a black shield like monster with gray lining appeared surrounding Sergey and his monsters. "With this all damage I take will be halved!"

Naruto smiled. "That still won't work, I activate Shooting Star's ability, and reveal the top five cards of my deck. And for each Tuner monster I reveal, Shooting Star Dragon gains an attack!" Naruto shouted as he placed his hand atop his deck.

Sergey looked on with shock at first before it turned into a wide smile. "Beautiful!!!" He exclaimed with excitement. "Show me what future you've carved out for yourself Naruto Uzumaki!!" 

Naruto grinned seeing the Duelist within Sergey and drew his first card. "The first Tuner, Turbo Synchron!" He then made his second draw. "Second Tuner, Nitro Synchron!" Then came the third draw. "Thrid Tuner Junk Syncthon!" He yelled as he reached the fourth. "Fourth Tuner, Road Synchron." And now finally. "The final Tuner, Debris Dragon!" 

"Amazing! Just amazing! Naruto Uzumaki pulled Five Turners in a row!" Melissa exclaimed in excitement along with the entrie stadium.

"Now Shooting Star Dragon attack, Stardust Mirage!" Naruto shouted, Shooting Star Dragon soared higher into the air splitting into five multicolored copies of itself. All five flew top speed at towards the five Earthbound Servants. "First battle take out Geo Gremlin!"

Sergey reached over and plucked another Action Card. "I activate the Action Magic: Overboost! This gives my Geo Gremlin 1000 extra Atk!" A red aura surrounded Geo Gremlin (2000-3000), Shooting Star rammed into Geo Gremlin erupting in a huge explosion (Sergey:4500-2850), Sergey reached up an picked up another Action Card as Shooting Star came at Gremlina.

"I activate Encoure! This allows me reuse the Action Spell Overboost from my graveyard!" Sergey announced ad his monsters power rose up (2000-3000), he saw Naruto pass by another Action Card and swiped it revealing a second Overboost (3000-4000), Shooting Star clashed again with Gremlina (2850-1700).

"Next attack wipe out Geo Kraken! " Naruto shouted before a purple barrier arouse protecting Geo Kraken.

"By Removing Earthbound Prisoners Gallows from graveyard, I'm able to negate an attack. 

"Furthermore I can banish Gremlin, and Gremlina to increase my other monsters by their Atk." Sergey announced ad Geo Gremlin appeared over Kraken, and Gremlina above Griffin ( 2800-4800/2500-4500). The next Shooting Stars attack connected reducing Kraken to dust. (Sergey:1700-950). Then came the next attack which spelt the end for Geo Griffin (Sergey:950-50)

"And now for the final attack!" Naruto roared as swirling green energy engulfed both him and his monsters as they dived straight towards Sergey and his Laybolas at full speed piercing through Sergey's behemoth causing a powerful shockwaves from the resounding explosions.

Sergey laughed excitedly. "Marvellous! What a marvellous duel Uzumaki!" Sergey laughed with joy as began to plummet to the ground Naruto had Shooting Star reach out to the fallen criminal only for Sergey to slap it aside. "No Uzumaki! Do not interfere with my beautiful fall!" Sergey said fully ready to except his fate shocking Naruto suddenly he saw something coming towards him catching it between his fingers.

"This is..." Naruto uttered shocked to see it was Harmonic Synchro Fusion.

"Something to remember me by." Sergey grinned as he and his monster fell.

" Sergey...Volkov." Naruto uttered.


	3. Naruto vs D-Tek

Naruto vs Duel Tek

The Duel Tek computer had already went through a turn, summoning Berserk Gorilla and setting a card face-down. 

"It's my turn." Naruto said drawing his card then examined his hand and smiled. "Looks like I've got this duel won." He declared shocking the captive spectators.

"As you control a monster and I don't I'm able to summon Earth Armor Ninja (1600/1200) from my hand." Naruto announced as he played his card and Earth appeared kneeling down before his master. "Next I'll summon Yellow Ninja (1900/1800), and do to his ability I'm able to special summon a level 4 or lower from my hand, I call out Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo (1800/1000)."

"No way! He just brought out three monsters on his very first turn!" Duke said in shock.

"I'm counting you guys." Naruto said to his three Ninjas who all nodded their heads which caught Yugi's attention. 

"But none of his monsters have enough Atk to defeat that big ape." Triatan pointed out.

"I have a feeling Naruto has a plan for that." Yugi said.

"I equip Yellow Ninja with United We Stand, this gives him an extra 800 Atk for each monster on my field, and I've got three of them." Naruto announced as Hanzo and Earth placed their hands on Yellow Ninja's shoulder as his body glowed with burning golden aura (1900=4300)

"Forty three hundred Atk!" Leon said in disbelief at the Ninja's Atk power.

"Next I'll play Cyclone, by paying 500 Life Points I can destroy your face down." Naruto said as a powerful gust of wind blew forth destroying the computer's face down card. "Now guys go for it!" Yellow dashed forward with several after images following behind him as circled Berserk Gorilla slicing him at blinding speed until it shattered (Duel Tek:4000-1700).

"Now Hanzo, Earth finish this!" Naruto called out Earth stabbed his sword into the ground causing several spiked rocks to sprout up from the ground while Hanzo fired a barrage of Kunai knives striking the Duel Tek directly. (Duel Tek:1700-0)

"Alright! That's how the game is played!" Naruto shouted flicking his nose as his Ninja's raised their weapons in victory.

"Unreal....he beat that hunk of scrap in one turn." Joey said stunned.


	4. Jack and Carly vs Trudge

Jack & Carly: 4000

Trudge: 4000

"I'm summoning (1) Warm Worm(3/600/1400) in DEF mode!" the monster in which the officer started with was a slimy dark nightcrawler with a fiery crest on its head.

"This is real, front-line journalism right here!" Carly started her turn as she daydreams Jack cradling her in his arms, "Getting to duel alongside the dauntless and dashing Jack Atlas! It's my turn-"

"Actually, it's my turn," Jack cut in.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"To start things off, I'm summoning Vice Dragon from my hand."

"Right!" Carly frantically looked through the hands she was holding for the card, then placed it on the duel disk. The giant purple dragon appeared, but its ATK power was cut in half (ATK: 1000), "Whoever you really are, you've got some gall coming here! Did you think you could kick me while I was down? Well I'm not down, and there's no way some daddy long-legs is gonna trip me up! I release Vice Dragon to summon out (5) Strong Wind Dragon (6/2400/1000), in ATK mode!" in place of the dragon came another, this one larger with emerald scales, "Next I'm activating Strong Wind Dragon's special-ability! Now it gains half the ATK points of the dragon monster I released in order to summon it!"

Carly began to count off her fingers, "So, uh, right, uh, okay, since Vice Dragon has 2000 ATK points-,"

"It gains a 1000 more."

Strong Wind Dragon: (ATK: 3400)

"Strong Wind Dragon, attack Warm Worm!" the dragon's fiery breath hits and destroys the worm, then the attack smashed into the floor behind Trudge and he shields his face from the dust, "Why'd the floor explode?"

"I don't know, but the same kinda stuff was happening when Yusei was battling that underground duelist from last night," Carly said, "it was like duel things were really happening or something!"

"So he's making this duel real," Jack deducted.

Jack & Carly: 4000

Trudge: 2000

"By the way, Warm Worm was in defense mode. How come he lost life-points?"

"Strong Wind Dragon's special power enables it to fight through a monster's defenses and attack directly. As long as its attack points are greater than the opponent's defense points, the difference is dealt as damage."

"This is great! I'm dueling with the deck of a once-great duelist!"

Jack was offended, "A once-great duelist? I only lost yesterday, ya know."

"I- uh...uhh."

"Hey has-been!" Pseudo-Trudge called out, "When Warm Worm is destroyed in battle, you have to send 3 cards from your deck to your graveyard!"

"Oh! I'm supposed to do that, right? The top 3. That's how it works, right?" Carly discarded the three cards from Jack's deck.

Jack & Carly: 4000 (31)

Trudge: 2000

Jack kept glaring at their opponent as he glares back. When Carly holds their hand up for him to look at, he indicated a card with a slight nod, "I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

"It's my move," Trudge drew, "and from my hand I summon (2) Shield Worm(4/0/2000) in defense mode!" a black-and-orange worm with bulky armor appeared, "When this monster is successfully summoned, you and your little assistant must send one card from your deck to the graveyard!"

"Ah- Again?" Carly removed another card.

Jack & Carly: 4000 (30)

Trudge: 2000

"And now I play one card face-down and end my turn," a reverse-card appeared in front of Trudge.

"Then it's my mov-" Carly started Jack's turn, "uh, I mean..."

"Lemme see my cards," Carly held out her hand for Jack to see, as he eyed a certain spell card, "That spell card could be quite useful right now. But I would have to release Strong Wind Dragon in order to activate it."

"I know what you should do... Strong Wind Dragon, take out his Shield Worm with a direct attack!"

"Dimwit!" Jack shouted alarmed.

"What? did I mess up?" it was too late to call off the wild attack. Strong Wind Dragon destroyed the Shield Worm.

"You walked right into that one!" Trudge cackled, "Shield Worm's V2-ability is able to deflect any attack! Therefore, it also negates Strong Wind Dragon's special-ability! And with that, I reveal my trap card, Regretful Rebirth! This enables me to re-summon a monster that you destroyed in battle, as long as I summon it to the field in defense mode!" the bulky worm reappeared (DEF: 2000), "And of course, since Shield Worm has once again been successfully summoned to my field, you have no choice but to send another card in your deck to your graveyard!"

"This is all my fault, isn't it?" Carly gulped, "Jack, I am so, so sorry!"

'Not as sorry as Trudge is going to be!' Jack growled in thought as he glared at the sniggling officer.

Jack & Carly: 4000 (28)

Trudge: 2000

"Trudge, you're not gonna win this duel. And to make sure of it, I'm summoning Twin Shield Defender to the field in defense mode!" Jack ended his turn with the indian-native warrior hiding himself behind his two interconnected shields (ATK: 1600).

"It's my turn, then!" Trudge drew and threw a spell into his disk, "From my hand I'm activating the spell card Worm Bait! And as long as there's a worm monster on my field, I can use the power of this spell to summon out two worm tokens!" two identical worms appeared beside the Shield Worm (ATK: 0) "Next, I release the two worm tokens in order to advance-summon (3)Dark Tuner-Chaos Rogue(8/0/0)!" in the worms' place, a bulky mauve demon appeared; a blue gem glowed from its midriff (ATK: 0).

"Did he say 'Dark Tuner'?" Jack wondered.

"Okay, this might be bad," Carly stammered, "This happened last night."

"What're you talkin' about?"

"Well, um-"

"Now I dark-tune my level-8 Chaos Rogue with my level-4 Shield Worm," Chaos Rogue's eight stars swirled into the air and plunged down into Shield Worm, swarming around within its outlines, merging into one another and turning into four darkly glimmering stars, orbiting around each other in a dance of crackling black energy.

"What's this dark-tuning business all about, Carly?" Jack demanded.

"That robed duelist did the same thing last night. Something about monsters using negative energy, and shadows, and all sorts of other really eerie-sounding stuff."

"When shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals... a world without light! Now, rise! (4) Dark Diviner(-4/2000/1000)!"

The Dark-Synchro Trudge conjured hovered off the ground. Its red-hooded black cloak swished in the cold winds, with a fiendish jeweled bone staff in hand. Its twisted face glared off with beady red eyes (ATK: 2000).

What? So that thing's level is a negative 4!" Jack gasped.

"That's right! The monsters of the netherworld don't come together and build on one another the way your pathetic monsters do! They devour one another, and feed off each other's negative energy, like a snake eating its own tail!"

"Right! That's kinda what the underground duelist said to Yusei last night, after performing the same kind of synchro-summon!" Carly said.

"...Interesting."

"Chaos Rogue's special ability activates from the graveyard," Trudge explained, "Because I used this card to perform a dark-synchro, I'm afraid you have to send 5 more cards from your deck to your graveyard!"

"Keep doin' that, and we're not gonna have any cards left! Oh..." Carly fusses with Jack's disk, throwing away the cards.

Jack & Carly: 4000 (23)

Trudge: 2000

"Now, Dark Diviner, slay his Strong Wind Dragon!"

"Wait, what?"Carly flabbergasted, "But Strong Wind Dragon has more ATK points than your Dark Diviner thingamawhat!"

"That's not what matters to him."

"That's right, because when Dark Diviner attacks, its V2-ability activates, your monster's ATK points become the same, and for every 100 ATK points your dragon loses, you have to send 1 card to your graveyard!"

"I really don't like you," Jack deadpanned.

"Um, that means 14 cards, right?" Carly deducted, "What does that leave us with?"

"Just enough."

"What? A-are you feeling okay?"

Jack & Carly: 4000 (9)

Trudge: 2000

"We of the netherworld came here to rob you of your power, to extinguish the light of your world by burying you in the shadows!" Pseudo-Trudge sneered, "Dark Diviner, attack!"

"Bring it, Officer!" the former king challenged.

Both Strong Wind and Diviner's attacks collided and expelled, energy ricocheting from every which-a-way. Carly threw himself in front of Jack, shielding him from the gale-force winds.

"What're you-"

"I'm protecting you!" Carly almost fell over backwards as Jack reached out and caught her. He glared at Trudge, "Attack all you want, but Strong Wind Dragon can't be destroyed by a monster with the same number of attack points!"

"Dark Diviner can't be destroyed in battle, so we've got a stalemate!" Trudge laughed.

When she realized she would fight with the King Jack Atlas, Carly thought she could actually help him; but instead every move she made for him actually held him back. The journalist sobbed, "I'm so... so... sorry, Jack. This is all my fault..."

"Don't be ridiculous," Jack assured, "You were just trying to help... um, what was your name again? Cally?"

"M-my name's Carly."

"What say you, Carly? Let's finish this together," through this day's trials and tribulations, Carly's luck have been following her all day. But can her streak end through just this one duel? "It's my..."

"A-a-and my..."

"Turn!" Both Jack and Carly drew their next card; they were now actually functioned as a real team, "From our hand, Carly and I are activating the Mind Trust spell card! With this spell, we can release a powerful monster, to pull a weaker monster from our graveyard and add it to our hand. So we release Strong Wind Dragon!" the dragon disappeared, "And then from our graveyard, we add Dark Resonator to our hand! And now we summon, Dark Resonator!" in the beast's place came the small resonating tuner (ATK: 1300), "Next, Dark Resonator gives Twin Shield Defender a tune-up!" Resonator disappeared and left three synchro-gates. They surrounded Twin Shield Defender as Jack and Carly simultaneously chanted:

"The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, (6) Exploder Dragonwing(2400/1600)!"

Bursting from the synchro-jet came a grotesque-looking violet-skinned dragon standing on its long hind legs. Its blood-red wings popped up from behind its cloud-like fetus on its back. It stared down the Dark Diviner with piercing red eyes (ATK: 2400), "When this monster battles against a monster with fewer ATK points, that monster is instantly destroyed without calculating any damage. Then you get slammed with damage equal to your vanquished monster's ATK points. It's over, chum!"

"Wow! So back when you were thinking of activating Mind Trust, you knew his goal was to send your cards to the graveyard, so you waited...!" Carly praised, "You still have it, Jack."

"Of course I still have it; I only lost the championship yesterday. And now, Exploder Dragonwing, attack Dark Diviner!" Dragonwing gathered massive amounts of energy, its chest expanding the more he gained. It exhaled it as a mighty blaze and scorched the Dark Diviner, the power exploding outwards and ripping through the hospital in a mighty explosion. Dark Diviner gave a curdling, chilling shriek as it was ripped apart by the energy maelstrom, power howling into the heavens as the Dark Synchro shattered. With that attack, the roof of the hospital explodes, hailing debris down on the sizable number of reporters gathered below.

Jack & Carly: 4000 (9)

Trudge: 0


	6. Naruto vs Kenta

(Naruto vs Kenta)

Naruto:2000

Kenta:2000  
.  
.

"I draw!" Kenta said as he drew his card. "First I'll the Continuous Spell, Call of the Mummy, when there are no monsters on my field once per turn, I can special summon a Zombie-Type from my hand!" Kenta announced as he activated his spell card. "I special summon Armored Zombie (1500/0)." A decaying green corps in samurai armor arose from the ground.

"Next I'll activate Inferno Reckless Summon, when I special summon a monster with 1500 of fewer Atk, I can special summon as many copies of it from my deck as I want. Normally if you would be able to do the same of you had any cards on your field but since you don't well..." Kenta said with a chuckle as two more Armored Zombies appeared alongside the first.  
.  
.

"Alright, Kenta brought out three monsters on his first turn." Futoshi cheered.

"That loser doesn't have a chance, everyone knows he's the weakest student in the class." Hosoi said adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah Kenta's got this match won." Asai laughed earning a glare from Natsumi, Hinata, Chocho, and Satsuki.

"You guys are idiots." Sasuke said.

"What was that Uchiha reject!?" Hosoi shouted

"I said...your idiots. What's the matter your hard of hearing?" Sasuke said with a smirk while Takeru chuckled.

"Just you guys wait Naruto's got this duel already won." Takeru stated.  
.  
.

"Let's see how you handle my invincible Zombie trio combo, not that a loser like you could hope to win anyway!" Kenta said as laughed arrogantly but Naruto wasn't the least bit phased by his opponents taunting.

"Mt turn, I draw." Naruto announced as he drew his card. "Since I control no monsters I can special summon Junk Forward (900/1500) from my hand." Out of no-where a white-grayish armor with black lines running across her armor parts. She also had a triangular shaped armor piece with armor blades sticking out of her shoulders, and his belt had three red gems; one in the center, and two on her sides. Her helmet had a red gem on top with horns coming out of the face guards. What was noticeable was the two boosters on her backs. 

"Next I summon Junk Changer (1500/900) in defense mode." Appearing on the feild was a blue and grey robot with a barrel-shaped torso. Its head was cylindrical and it had thick cable-like arms and legs that ended in large hands and feet.

"So you brought out two weaklings. What good can they do?" Kenta snidely remarks while Naruto simply grinned.

"This, level 3 Junk Chan tunes level 3 Junk Forward!" Naruto yelled as his body was shrouded in a green aura while both his monsters shattered into green particles. The particles soon came together forming a single ring of green energy which soon separated into six.

"You can't be!?" Kenta exclaimed

"I can be!" Naruto fiercely replied as a pillar of light shot through the rings. "Sacred wings that command the meteor shower, ride the wind of souls around the world!" Naruto chanted as pillar of light erupted behind him.

"Synchro Summon, appear Stardust Charge Warrior (2000/1300)!" Naruto shouted the pillar of light faded to reveal a warrior clad almost entirely in sleek light-blue armor. Covering his entire head was a silvery-blue helmet resembling the head of a dragon with a three-pointed crest. On his chest armor were two shining sapphire panels. The warrior's arms were clad entirely in armor, with the armor covering his shoulders and hands covered black. On his legs he had on knee-high blue and gold boots, and underneath his armor he had on a black bodysuit with red lines running across parts of it. Attached to the back of the armor covering the warrior's waist were two light-blue metal, each with a set of four white and blue blades that were almost like the blades of a Swiss Army knife.  
.  
.

"Naruto knows how to Synchro Summon!?" Kushina said with a shocked expression matching her husband.

"But how we haven't been taught any of the Extra Deck summoning methods yet." Sakura said with disbelief.

"Natsumi did you know about this?" Satsuki asked her best friend.

"No, I had no idea." Natsumi replied.  
.  
.

"I don't believe this a loser like him is able to Sycnrho Summon?" Kenta muttered while Naruto smirked.

"I equip Charge Warrior with Junk Barrage!" Naruto said as a golden glow enveloped his silver warrior as he spread out his wings. "It's time to end this, Stardust Charge Warrior attack his armored Zombie!" He commanded as Charge Warrior soared into the sky as the knifes shot up in different directions reveling a beam cannon at the end of each one. "Furthermore Stardust Charge Warrior is able to take out all of your special summoned monsters!"

"It can do what!?" Kenta exclaimed

"That's right now take out his Zombies, Shooting Crusher!" Naruto shouted as Stardust Charge Warrior unleashed a stream of beams piercing through each of Kenta's monsters (Kenta:2000-500)  
.  
.

"He wiped out all three monsters with a single attack!" Choji exclaimed

"No...no way. Is...is this really?" Ino questioned

"I don't know what's going on but this can't be the Naruto we know." Chocho said stunned and at the same time amazed with Naruto's move.  
.  
.

"And do to Junk Barrages effect half the Atk of your destroyed monsters is dealt to you as damage, and since your monsters each had 1500 for a combined total of 4500 you take 2250 points of damage!" Naruto announced while Kenta could only look on gaping with shock as life points dropped (Kenta:500-0).


	7. Yuya vs 227

Yuya vs 227

Yuya:4000

227:4000

"LET'S DUEL!" Yuya and Officer 227 proclaimed in unison.

Officer 227 made it to the corner.

"Since 227 made it to the corncer first, he gets to go first!" Melissa stated excitedly.

Yuya turned his attention to the crowd. "Punishing Duelists is wrong, it goes up against everything dueling stands for!"

"Sounds like you're worried about losing and getting what's going to come to you!" A man remarked. "Yeah, he's chicken that must be the reason he lost to Jack." A 2nd man stated amusingly. "I'm not afraid I'm standing up for my friends so you all better listen!" Yuya stated impatiently. "Don't waste your breath, the city only listens to winners they won't listen until you can prove that you can win, so put or shut it." Jack said coldly.

"Dueling is about spreading joy not fear!" Yuya protested.

"Enough!" 227 shouted which got the Dueltainer's attention. "You and I are here to duel not to make speechs so get yourself ready cause a long arm of the law is about is coming for you!"

Officer 227 took a card in his hand. "Its my move, for my first I summon out Jutte Lord (1600/1200)!" Jutte lord appeared in the field floating beside 227. "Thanks to its special ability it lets me summon out another Jutte monster, come Jutte Fighter (700/900)!"

"Now I tune Jutte Fighter with Level 4 Jutte Lord, to catch my prey I need a Predator!" 227 shouted as his two monsters flew into the air Jutte Fighter turning into 2 rings of light encircling Jutte Lord. "I synchro summon Goyo Predator (2400/1200)!" 

Now I activate the Equip Spell: Goyo Arrow, who better to arm it with Goyo Predator."

Goyo Predator took the Goyo Arrow and held it like a solider holding a machine gun.

"This weapong is locked and loaded cause deals damage equal to its hundred times as its own level, Predator is level 6 so it deals you 600 points of damage." Officer 227 explained. Goyo Predator fired its Goyo Arrow like a machine gun and dealing damage to Yuya.

Yuya: 3400

"I end my turn." Officer 227 added.

"Yee-hah, this duel just started but this copper is in hot pursuit and already chased down a heap helping of Yuya's life points!" Melissa stated.

Officer 227 glanced at the Dueltainer. "Now its time to see what you can do or are you going to bore us with more talking?" He taunted as Yuya grit his teeth in frustration.

"You'll regret that..." Yuya said with a snarl as his red eyes started to glow yellow with reptilian slits. "My turn, I draw!" He shouted drawing his card. "From my hand I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 3 Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix, and Scale 5 Wisdom Magician!" Yuya announced placing the cards of the far ends of his blade. Two columns of light appeared on Yuya's field with his two monsters in each one.  
.  
.

"But with that Yuya will only be able to bring out level 4 monsters, what could he be planning?" Dennis pondered.  
.  
.

"Yuya.." Yuzu said with worry seeing the dark look in her childhood friends eyes. His smile wasn't the same, it wasn't the same smile that she had come to know and love. ..this one was dark and cold.  
.  
.

Naruto was sitting in his room holding the right side of his face as a black miasma surrounded his body a dark grin spreading across his face. 

"Its finally time Yuya.." Naruto uttered.  
.  
.

"I now summon Entermate Skullcrobat Joker (1800/100)!" Yuya announced as a new Entermate appeared on the field.

"What's this!? Yuya set the scale but he didn't use it to Pendulum summon!?" Melissa exclaimed in shock.

"Do to Joker's ability I'm able to add a Magician, Entermate, or Odd-Eyes Monster from my deck to my hand!" Yuya shouted as a card ejected from his deck and he added it to his hand and smirked. "And now I Pendulum Summon! Come forth Entermate Handsome Liger (1800/400). A new monster materialized alongside Joker "I now overlay level 4 Handsom Liger and Skullcrobat Joker!" 

A large vortex in the form of a galaxy appeared in the middle of the battlefield and pulled in both Yuya's monsters who took one the form of two serpent like dragons before diving into the portal below them.

Fangs of rebellion who live in the pitch black darkness! Give in and obey me!" Yuya/Naruto chanted as lighting flashed across the sky.  
.  
.

Within their rooms Yuzu and Serena felt their bracelets light up.  
.  
.

"Xyz Summon! Arise now Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion! Yuya roared as dark blue aura surrounded his body entering the vortex emerging from it was a very familiar Dragon except it was highlighted in the same luminescent green upon its body.

.  
.

"That's Dark Rebellion!?" Raptor exclaimed in shock.  
.  
.

"No way...it looks completely different from the one we all know." Anna stated.  
.  
.

Shun narrowed his eyes at the sight of his best friends card.  
.  
.

"This is the end for you!" Yuya shouted with a dark sinister smile on his face shocking the Lancers within their room along with his opponent.

"What so you mean even if you attack you'll only do a measly 100 points of damage." 227 taunted.

Yuya smirked. "Your a fool to challenge the strength of a King, Dark Rebellion attackl!" Yuya shouted as Dark Rebellion roared charging at Goyo Predator. "Now see Dark Rebellion's true power! If this card battles an opponents monster by using an Overlay unit i can reduce your worthless Predators Atk points to 0, and then add that amount to Dark Rebellion!" Yuya declared shocking 227 as Dark Rebellion unleashed a stream of dark electricity restraining Goyo Predator who cried out in pain while Yuya's monster roared as its power rose (2400/1200-0/1200), (2500/2000-2900/2000).

"No this can't be!" 227 exclaimed

"Now end this!" Yuya shouted as Dark Rebellion flew upwards before extending it's wings and diving downwards towards Goyo Predator impaling it with its jaw horn causing a powerful expulsion that sent 227 flying off his duel runner crashing through a nearby wall. (227:4000-0)

The audience looked on with stunned silence as Yuya looked up towards the top where Jack Atlas stood a crimson red aura surrounding his body while Red Demons Dragon hovered above him, a red aura surrounded Yuya as an image of a massive dragon hovered above him as well.


	8. Hinata vs Yagumo

Hinata vs Yagumo  
.  
.  
"I summon Fortune Fairy Swee (0/0) in Attack Mode!"

The water elemental of the Fortune Fairy sisters appeared on the battlefield. "Do I really have to take part in this uncivilized event?"

"I don't like this any more than you do Swee, but we don't have much choice." Hinata told her.

"Well, well. This might be more amusing than I thought." Yagumo chuckled.

"Next I play a Spell card, Unacceptable Result!" Hinata announced, unfazed by the knight's comment. "With this card, I can Special Summon another Fortune Fairy from my hand! Appear now, Fortune Fairy Ann (0/0)!"

The dark member of the Fortune Faries appeared on the field by Swee. "Finally, we're doing something I like."

"Now I play another Spell card, Luck Lone!" Hinata continued. "With this card, I target Fortune Fairy Swee and summoned a Fortune Fairy a level lower! Come out, Fortune Fairy Hu (0/0)!"

The green-haired wind elemental of the fairies appeared on the field. "Do I really have to be a part of this too?"

"Finally, I activate the Continuous Spell, Miracle Stone!" Hinata announced. "With this card, each my fairies gain 1000 ATK for every Fortune Fairy on the field! Mean Swee, Ann, and Hu all gain 3000 ATK!"

A large blue crystal appeared on the field behind the three fairies and bombarded them with a brilliant blue light. All at once, the fairies expanded to several times their normal size.

"That ends my turn!" Hinata confidently announced.

"Then it's my move now. I draw!" Yagumo said as he drew his card. "I'll summon Rainbow Spider (1700/1000) in attack mode." 

Appearing beside Yagumo was a large arachnid that's body was the colour of the rainbow itself.

"And since I control an Insect-Type monster, I can special summon a second Rainbow Spider (1700/1000) from my hand!" A second copy of the rainbow coloured spider appeared on the field.

"I overlay my two level 4 Rainbow Spiders!" Yagumo announced raising his hand as both spiders turned yellow before shooting up as streams of energy. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!" A golden galactic portal tore open in the air before the two streams of energy flew in. 

"Xyz summon! Unleash yourself! Number 70: Malevolent Sin (2400/1200)!" The number 70 appeared and flashed red before a light blue oval shaped object descended out of the portal, with the red number 70 on the left side of it. Suddenly, a body crawled out of the oval, with eight large legs shooting out, four being on each side. The top of the monster's body had 5 large spikes with a dark blue tip and two red gems that went down the centre spike. The monster's head consisted of a horrific looking spider's head with six beady red eyes and four gnashing fangs. It let out a horrifying screech as it took the field.

"A Number card!?" Hinata exclaimed in shock taken aback while Yagumo just smirked.

"I activate Malevolent Sin's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, I can banish one of your monsters!" He announced

"What?!" Hinata cried as the spider shot out a string of web that wrapped around Hu before disappearing.

"And with that, Malevolent Sin attacks your directly! Sin Slasher!" The monstrosity roared before charging at a terrified Ginji, slashing at him with its eight legs. Hinata cried out in pain as she was thrown back into the wall hurling her through the large window behind her (2000-0).


	9. Naruto vs Grave Keeper Cheif

Naruto vs Grave Keeper Chief  
.  
.  
"I activate The Melody of Awakening Dragon by using this I can discard a card and add 2 dragon-type monsters with 3000 or more attack points and 2500 or less defense points" Naruto said as he discarded a card, then searched his deck for what he was looking for. Naruto then revealed what he was searching for a copy of Blue-Eyes White Dragon and a Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon.

"Now then I reveal my Blue-Eyes in my hand to special summon my Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon (3000/2500) in attack mode" he said as something was flew down fast almost like lightning, floating now behind him. This dragon was no doubt the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon except its body was covered in glowing pattern lines that resembles lightning. Even its body looked like it gotten sharper as if it was lightning bolt with its eyes ever so glowing blue

"B-but how?" asked GK's Chief.

"You see Blue-eyes alternative can be special summoned so long as I reveal a Blue Eyes white dragon from my hand. Also it has a special ability for you see once per turn I can target one of my opponents monsters and destroy it, so go blue eyes destroy his face-down" he ordered his dragon. The dragon then shot a beam of white energy at GK's Chief's face-down monster revealing it to be Gravekeeper's Guard and destroying it.

"Now you're wide open, but first I activate the spell card Polymerization to give rise to a new monster by using the Blue-Eyes Alternative on the field and the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand!" Naruto said as all three of his dragons combined.

"The power of three becomes one. Take flight and rain you're wrath upon my foes FUSION SUMMON NEO BLUE-EYE'S ULTIMATE DRAGON (4500/3800) in attack mode" The monster heavily resembles Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon except its body had the same lightning scales much like Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon with its body was more machine-like, no arms, larger wings with blue orbs attached on each inner portion and a trident-like tail. The new three-headed dragon roars releasing massive shockwaves of electricity across the field.

"But wait I'm not done yet. Now I activate Chaos Form and banish the Blue Eye's White Dragon from my graveyard to ritual summon Blue-Eyes Chaos MAXX Dragon (4000/0)" Naruto said as the pentagram glows and opens up the gateway.

Emerging out from the portal is a darkened grey armored Blue-Eyes White Dragon with metallic wings with glowing blue plates and dark blue plates underneath each wings like feathers. The tail also has dark blue sharp metallic scales as well. The dragon has dark blue coated claws and had large upper shoulders that resembled cannons as well as the waist sides with sharp dark blue ends. The dragon's eyes glows bright blue along across spots on its body.

Naruto said as a portal opened to revealing the futuristic dragon which then gave a mighty roar.

The two mighty dragons looked down at the Gravekeeper's Chief and the poor man was sweating a storm because his only means of defense was gone and now he was completely wide open for a direct attack "You attacked my precious people…. That is something I can never forgive you for. Feel my full wrath through my monsters… GO BLUE-EYES CHAOS MAXX DRAGON AND NEO BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY CHAOTIC MAXIMUM BURST STREAM AND TRIPLE ULTIMATE BURST STREAM OF ANNIHILATION!" Naruto commanded his second dragon to attack. The dragons then opened their mouths and shot beams of white lightning directly at the chief.

4000+4500= 8500

GK's Chief: 4000-8500= -4500

GK's Chief: 0


	10. Davis vs Yuri

Davis vs Yuri

"Now it's my turn! I draw!" Davis declared drawing his card. "First I'll activate the spell, Graceful Charity now i can draw three cards then i discard two." Davis said drawing three new cards then slotted two into his graveyard. "I special summon Latency(0/0)." Davis announced

Appearing on Davis feild was a cybernetic angel carrying a large hourglass.

"Next I summon Rom Cloudia ( 1800/0)!" A black ram like monster appeared on the field beside Latency. "And when Rom Cloudia is normal summoned I'm able to add a Cyberse monster from my graveyard to my hand."

"But you don't..." Yuri's eyes widened recalling the two cards Davis had previously discarded.

"And now say hello to Draconnet ( 1400/1200)" Another Cyberse monster appeared on Davis field alongside Rom Cloudia and Latency. "And I'm still far from done, because do to his ability I can special summon a level 2 or lower Normal Monster from my deck or hand, and from my deck I'll summon Bitron (200/2000)." With that Dracconet released a portal from which Bitron emerged. 

"Very impressive you managed to summon 4 monsters on your very first turn." Yuri said impressed with Davis opening move.

"Appear, Circuit the creates Miracles!" Davis shouted holding out his hand as a burst of electricity fire from the palm of his hand like a circuit as the same portal Arrowheads appear for him. "Arrowheads confirmed, the summoning conditions are a level 4, I set Rom Cloudia! Circuit combine!" Davis shouted as Rom Cloudia became purple energy and shout into the bottom arrowhead. "Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Link Disciple (500/L-1)."

"Link summon, my you people use some very interesting summoning in this world." Yuri said with a grin that unnerved Kari.

"Next I'll create the circuit yet again!" Davis shouted as another portal opens above his head. "Summoning conditions are a level 4 or lower Cyberse monster, i set Bitron!" Davis announced as Bitron became pure orange energy and enters the top arrowhead. "I Link Summon, Link-1 Link Devotee!" A new Link Monster appeared on the field, "Now I'll activate Link Disciple's ability! By Tributing 1 monster he points to, i can draw a card, so long as i put the top card of my deck to the graveyard." Davis announced as Link Disciple held up his sword causing Link Devotee to shatter while Davis gained his new card while placing the top one at the bottom. 

"And Link Devotee has his own ability! When he's co-Linked and used as a tribute, I gain two Link Tokens!" Davis announced as two tokens appeared. "Now here we go again! Davis shouted creating another gateway. "The summoning conditions are two normal monsters i used my two Link Tokens!" Both tokens became yellow energy entering Right and left arrowheads. I Link Summon! Link 2 Binary Blader ( 1800/L-2). "

A synthetic humanoid with purple armor on her chest, shoulders, waist, and knees, and gold armor on her arms, legs, head, and a gold ring around the green core. It also had magenta and cyan marks along the body, along with a pair of lower arm mounted blades.

"Three Link Summons in a row!" Kari said in disbelief.

"Since I have Cyberse monsters, I'm able to special summon Backup Secretary!" Davis announced summoning a new Cyberse monster. "Now here's the next one! The conditions are two monsters except tokens, I set Link Disciple, and Latency!" The two monsters enter the right and left arrowheads. "I Link Summon, Link-2 Binary Sorceress (1600/L-2)!" 

A synthetic humanoid with a define female appearance that was mostly white in color with gunmetal grey thighs and green and blue lower legs, along with cables and stems of white cables acting as hair. Her arms were flat with chubby metallic fingers.

"And just one more! Appear one last time!" Davis shouted summoning one last gateway. "The conditions are 2 level 3 or higher Cyb monster's, I use Backup Secretary, and Draconnet! I Link Sunmon!" Davis shouted. "Link 2 Elphase (2000/L-2)." 

A tall, light-skinned male with long platinum blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail. He wore a dark blue sleeveless gi with a light blue center and red trimmings, black pants, armored boots with a metallic gold blade attached to the back, weighed gloves, and a billowing green scarf.

"Lastly I'll set one card, and thanks to Elphase ability he gains 300 Atk for each card he points to." Davis said as right arrow pointing to Binary Blader shinned as its Atk increased(2000-2300). Now Binary Blader attack his face down! Binary Blader dashed though the air and slashed at the card, revealing a living fungus.

"Hmph, you merely destroyed Predaplant Cordyceps. Nothing lost on my end." Yuri commented offhandedly with a mocking grin, which made both Davis and Kari grit their teeth. "After all, it was one my weaker cards."

Davis clenched his hand into a tight fist as he glared at Yuri with disdain. 'I won't lose to a Scumbag like this.' Davis thought. "Elphase! Attack him directly!" Davis shouted as Elphase dashed forward towards Yuri.

"Trap open! Negate Attack!" Yuri declared as the trap flipped over, moving in front of the boy as it absorbed the attack. "Not only were you blocked, but your Battle Phase ends here." He added with a smirk that revealed his sharp teeth.

"Bastard, i end my turn." Davis said ending his turn

"My turn. I'll activate my own Graceful Charity to draw three and discard two." Yuri said as the angel appeared, gifting him with three cards and taking away two. "Next, I activate Cordyceps' ability to banish it and Special Summon both Predaplant Pterapenthes (LV.3/ATK:300/DEF:2100) and Predaplant Sarraceniant (LV.1/ATK:100/DEF:600) from the GY." Appearing on Yuri's field were a pterodactyl-like nepenthes and an ant-like Sarracenia. 

"Next, I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization, to fuse both Sarracentiant and Pterapenthes!" The two plant monsters began glowing as they flew into the Fusion Vortex. 

"Winged terror with thorns and soldier ant of potted plants, gather together to become a tremendous beast of terrifying beauty!" Yuri chanted as he brought his hands together and bright flash of light erupted behind him. 

"Fusion Summon! Appear and destroy everything! Level 8! Predaplant Dragostapelia (LV.8/ATK:2700/DEF:1900)!" In place of the two monsters was a serpentine dragon-like plant with flower-like bulbs on the tip of their wings with thorns, which roared at Davis with a snarl.

"Wow, that monster suits you just perfect, its creepy and disgusting. Just like you." Kari said glaring at Yuri who glared back not liking the insult.

"Unless you want to be fed to my dragon, then you better shut up." He ordered and the dragon turned to Kari with hunger in its eyes. "Now, I activate Dragostapelia's effect! I place a Predator Counter on your Elphase!" A snarling green seed-like creature formed out of thin air and latched itself onto Elphase's arm, making the elf look at it and try to pry it off.

"Elphase!" Davis cried out with worry as the others looked on.

"Next, I activate the Continuous Spell, Predator Seeder." Appearing on the field was a powered seed planter. "With this card, so long as I control a Predaplant monster, all monsters you control will gain a Predator Counter."

"Correct, but the worst has yet to come." Yuri grinned darkly as a vile aura formed around him. "For now, Dragostepila will attack Elphase!"

"Trap activate! Drain Sheild!" Davis announced revealing his face down. "This card not only blocks your attack but i gain Life Points equal to your monsters Atk." Davis said as a green barrier appeared blocking the attack

Davis LP: 6700

"Hmph, no matter. I'll end the turn with another card face-down." Yuri said and set another card.

"My turn, I draw!" Davis said drawing his card and smirked seeing the card in his hand. " I'll activate the Spell Card Graceful Link, with this I'm able to draw a card for every Link marker on my field. And I've got six." Davis said with a smirk as all the arrows of his Link Monsters began to shine before shooting beams of light into Davis deck as he drew six new cards. "Now i activate the equip spell United we Stand this gives 800 extra Atk for each card on my field, and I'll equip it to Elphase!" Davis said as Elphase was engulfed on a golden aura as both Davis monsters raised their hands boosting his power. (Elphase:2300-4700)

"4700 Atk points!" Yuri said in shock.

"Now Elphase attack!" Davis shouted as his monster jumped in to the air preparing a drop kick.

Jun 13, 2018'I can't defend this!' Yuri thought in anger as Elphase slammed his leg into Dragostepilia's head, destroying the dragon as Yuri was blown back.

Yuri LP: 2000

Jun 13, 2018"And that's not all! I'll activate Binary Sorceress ability! When my monster co-linked to her does damage i gain life point's equal to the damage you just took." Davis said as Binal Sorceress held out her hands causing a green aura to cover him increasing his life. (6700-8700). "Now Binary Blader it's your turn!" Davis called out as Blader's eye flashed an raised his blades ready to strike Yuri.

Jun 13, 2018"Is... is this it? I am going to lose?" Yuri asked with wide eyes and a shocked grin as the sword came careening down.

Jun 13, 2018Yuri: 2000-200.

"Alright! One more attack and this duel is over!" Davis said clenching his fist.

Yuri fell to his knees gritting his teeth in rage as he looked up to the goggle wearing duelist with pure unseating hatred. Never had anyone had the nerve to humiliate him like this. His hands clenched into fists as a purple aura surrounded him.

"I see you want to tear this upstart to shreds as well, don't you." Yuroi said with a, sinister grin

Jun 13, 2018"Don't worry... It's time for your feeding frenzy!" Yuri said with a mad grin as he began his turn. "It's my turn, Draw! I activate Predapronics from my hand to Special Summon Predaplant Sarraceniant from my GY!" The ant-like plant monster reappeared with a hiss. "Next, I Normal Summon Predaplant Flytrap (LV.2/ATK:400/DEF:800)." Appearing next to the ant was a living, hissing flytrap.

"Jeez, your monsters just getting uglier and uglier." Davis commented.

"If you think they're lovely now, just wait. I activate Polymerization to fuse my two plants together!" Yuri declared as both Predaplants glowed and merged once more. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (LV.8/ATK:2800/DEF:2000)!"

Appearing from the light was an olive-green dragon covered in red vein-like protrusions, on the olive green body, and purple skin with blue vein-like protrusions on the arms and upper thigh, red and yellow orbs appearing in place of regular joints and one on his forehead, large beige horns on both sides of his head, one on each elbow, and two under his chin, a long tail, four mouth-like protrusions coming out of his back with two red orbs on the top two and one red orb on the bottom two, and bright green eyes that stared at Davis with ravenous hunger and wicked glee.

Davis saw the dragon and his eyes began to shake flashes of four dragons being engulfed by darkness, a city in ruins with dark falmes surrounding the ruins, a pair of pure blood red eyes shining brightly as it gave off an inhuman roar. Davis fell to his knees and began to breath heavily.

"Davis!" Kari called out in worry as Yuri laughed madly. "What did you do to him, you a'sshole?!" She demanded.

"Me? I did nothing to your little hero. He's just feeling the power of my Starving Venom." Yuri said simply as he plucked another card. "I now activate Venom Infusion! This Equip Spell attaches only to Starving Venom, but he gains the current attack of all of you face-up Special Summoned monsters!" Starving Venom's mouth-like wings opened up as they absorbed the power from the three Cyberse monsters (2800 + 1800 + 1600 + 4700 = 10900 ATK)

"10900 Atk!" Davis and Kari exclaimed in horror as the dragon roared

"Now, Starving Venom, it's feeding time!" Yuri shouted and Starving Venom roared, flying into the air as it formed several red energy vines with blue orbs within the gaps, and began charging the attack. "Finish this fool once and for all!" He ordered and the dragon unleashed a powerful blue beam of energy upon all three Cyberse Link Monsters, making them scream in pain as they exploded.

Davis grit hid teeth as the attack hit causing a sizeable explosion causing smoke cloud to engulf Davis.

"Davis!" Kari cried out

"And that's that." Yuri said as the smoke subsided to reveal a heavily injured Davis, barely standing as he glared at the bug haired boy. "Still a bit of fight left, hm? Maybe you'll be with your girlfriend as a card?" He mocked and raised his Duel Disk, ready to card the injured boy.

"Sorry, but this duel isn't over." Davis said revealing his face down card. "Miracles Shield this card negates my monster's destruction, and cuts the damage I take in half!"

Davis LP: 900

"Hmph, even so, you are far too injured to continue." Yuri said bluntly, a vicious smirk on his face.

dust began to clear Davis stood breathing heavily with a golden barrier protecting both him and his monster in front of him was Triangular blue and gold Shield with the Symbol of Miracles on the front.

"Miracles Sheild, this card not only protected me and my monsters, but it reduced the damage to 0." Davis said breathing heavily

Jun 14, 2018"Tch. You got lucky, but while Venom Infusion is equipped to Starving Venom, he can't be destroyed or targeted by card effects." Yuri stated as his dragon's ATK returned to normal.

Jun 14, 2018Davis slowly closed his eyes as he prepared to draw his next card. 'Please, lend me your power, the power to protect Kari.' Davis pleaded to his deck as a fiery blue aura covered him. Davis eyes shot open revealing his right eyre had changed to shining electric blue with a reptilian slit.

"I activate the Spell Cyberse Fusion!" Davis shouted slapping the card onto his duel disk.

Jun 14, 2018"Cyberse... Fusion?!" Yuri gasped as Starving Venom growled, sensing the power of the card in his prey's hand.

Jun 14, 2018"I fuse the Clock Wyvern in my hand with my 3 Link monsters on the feild!" Davis shouted as he held his cards.a green-grey metal-like scale dragon with pinkish eyes and yellow horns on the nose and sides. It has unique wings with yellow horns on the tips and large pink-like bottom wings. It has some kind of pink armor on the chest with horns on the shoulders, elbows, knees and the tip of the tail. The bottom is more dragon-like blackish dragon legs with yellow dragon claw feet and scales on the side of the tail.

The other three monsters became swirling orange, green, and yellow energy forming into a purple portal above Davis head. "The strong ones gather before its grand wings! Become a new legend! " Davis chanted as a purple aura covered him. "I fusion summon! Cyberse Clock Dragon!"

Appearing was an evolved state of Clock Wyvern with a darkish armored body with purple, pink lining body parts along with its pinkish flesh body. It has sharp shoulders on top of silver colored spikes coming out from the shoulders. It has sharp silver claws with a sharp dragon tail. It has larger and sharp quadriple-like wings with large silver wings, three large yellow wings on top and 1 yellow wing on the bottom on both side. The dragon's head has spikes on the back and sharp ends on the back with four blueish eyes with a pinkish flesh mouth.

Jun 14, 2018"This dragon... it's nothing in comparison to my Starving Venom!" Yuri declared and his dragon roared in agreement.

"You haven't seen anything yet, ugly bughead!" Kari said to the Academia predator.

Jun 14, 2018"For ever Link monsters Link marker i send that many cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard." Davis announced as he discarded six cards from his deck. " And for each one my Dragon gains 1000 extra Atk!" Davis announced holding up his hand as his Dragon roared as his power rose. (2500-8500)

"8500?!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Battle! Clock Dragon wipe out his Strave Venom!" Davis shoute as his dragon began to generate lighting before releasing a purple /violet stream of electric energy wiping out the venomus dragon as it drew closer to Yuri who was completely paralyzed

"No... No! I refuse to lose to someone as weak as you!" He shouted in anger as he was consumed by the attack, the faint sight of his silhouette taking a slightly more demonic appearance.

"To bad!" Davis shouted as blue aura surrounded his as he drove his fist into Yuri's chest

"Gah!" Yuri gasped, spitting a bit of red-tinted spit and glaring at Davis with a growl. "You... How the hell did you beat?! I am the strongest duelist in Academia!" He snarled.

Davis walked up to Yuri and glared down at him. "Because i believe in my cards. And some one like you who doesn't and abuses dueling would never understand." Davis stated

"You..." Yuri growled as he staggered up, keeping his glare on the enemy in front of him.

"Its over." Davis said walking passed Yuri and freeing Kari

"Hehe... HAHAHAHA!" The two turned around when they heard Yuri's made laughter and Davis soon found himself slammed in the gut by Starving Venom's tail, Kari looking in horror as the dragon hovered over his master with a snarl. "Did you honestly think I'd let you go free after humiliating me like that!? You're a bigger idiot than that Yugo-kun!" Yuri stated as Starving Venom wrapped his tail around Kari rightly. "You'll have to take on all of Academia to get your little girlfriend back! Bye-bye!" He said and pressed a button on his Duel Disk.

"No!" Davis shouted as Clock Dragon roared grabbing Starve Venom by his neck knocking it to the ground whie Davis tackled Yuri to the ground causing Kari to fall the ground

"Do you really think I'll fall for that trick twice?" Yuri questioned and kicked Davis in the gut with the heel of his boot, making the boy gasp as he was pushed back and Starving Venom twitched as the mouth-like wings stretched from his back and attacked Cyberse Clock Dragon, making the dragonoid roar in pain as Yuri grabbed Kari and activated his Duel Disk.

"Davis!" Kari called as the two were turned into blue/white particles, while Starving Venom vanished in a violet flash.

"Kari!" Davis shouted reaching out only to phase through them

"No... No!" He cried out in frustration as Cyberse Clock Dragon roared sadly.


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata's Rebirth

"I draw!" Hinata shouted, "I-I summon Fortune Telling Witch Sui (0/0)!" A flash of blue light erupted before her, forming into a cute little sprite dressed in a blue and white frock, her long blue hair adorned by two beautiful wings. She carried a small golden staff. 

"Now I activate Advance Fortune Loan, letting me summon a Fortune Telling Witch with a Level lower than Sui's from my hand, like Fortune Telling Witch Hikari (0/0)!"  
Another sprite materialized, looking like Sui's sister. The only difference was that Hikari was clad in golden yellow rather than dark blue. Naruto

"And since a Fortune Telling Witch was summoned, I can play Unacceptable Results, Special Summoning another from my hand, like Fortune Telling Witch Chi (0/0)!" A third sprite appeared, again identical to the others apart for her brown garments and the swirl-pattern glasses she wore.

"All that for three zero point monsters?" Sayer said incredulously. "Only a rat-brained fool would waste most of their hand on monsters that pathetic."

"They're not as weak as you think!" Hinata retorted, playing her final card. "I activate Good Fortune – Miracle Stone, giving each of my Fortune Telling Witches 1000 points for each Fortune Telling Witch on the field!" Sui, Hikari and Chi glowed with energy, growing to immense sizes (0-3000/0x3). "But luckily for you, they can't attack this turn, so I'll end it!"  
.

Hinata continued her fall, eyes wide in shock and horror.

"No... way..." she thought, staring down at the rapidly approaching ground. Scenes flashed before her eyes, with Naruto on the rollercoaster and standing with Naruto on the tower. "Naruto... Naruto... Naruto..."

And then she smashed into a building, crashing down through its roof into the ground, the force of the impact smashing a crater into the earth around. She lay face-up, staring up at the sky through the shattered roof. Her eyes were still wide with shock, this time astonishment at the fact she wasn't dead.

Cards drifted down and landed on her, her Deck scattered by the rushing winds of the fall.

(Hyuga Mansion: Hinata's Room)

Inside the aristocrat girl's room, someone crawled over from the window. After crawling from the window, she turns on the lights revealing Hinata. Her head is a bit bleeding, but she appeared to be unfazed by it. She strips down her purple dress to only her black bra and panties.

"I'm home." She spoke, as a toy cat pops out of her back, and another from her arm. She knocks over a lamp. She walks over with no emotion, her eyes lost light as they look faded. She goes to her mini fridge to grab a carton of milk, pour it and spill over the bowl for the cat, as she drinks from the carton. She taps on her phone as she receives a phone message.

"You have one new message." *Beep* "Hinata, this is your father, just want to let you know that I'll be at my business trip a little longer. Help yourself around the house, the butlers and maids will be checking up on your progress."

She kept drinking her milk as the message continues.

"You are a Yaoyorozu, Hinata. We Yaoyorozus must live up to the standards for the people of interests."

She kept drinking the milk until the carton's empty.

"Need I to remind you that, and hopefully someday with your Quirk you'll get a job at the hero's department, get a husband of our high class standards-

A bat is formed from Hinata's hand, as she smashes her answering machine. "SHUT UP YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Hinata cries out, her face looks as if it had been snapped. She turns around, seeing all the dolls and toys her father gave her. That she gave her with her blood money. "GAAAAAHH!" she swings her steel bat to knock them out. She ten starts smashing around her room. The cat starts showing up looking at the girl wrecking her room.

"Damn you, father…" Hinata snapped as her hair is down, her hands shaking. She threw the bat at her dresser mirror shattering it. She breathes heavily, the first thing on her mind "Black."

She set to work, with a black spray can. She smeared away the bright pink and yellow colors that decorated the room in a rather messy fashion, but it still wasn't enough for her.

She went to her closet to spray paint her good dresses black, but then she spots something in particular she had to get it out. A leather jacket her mother gave her on her 12th birthday.

She spray-painted her dollhouse before beating it with the spray can. She knocks it over the dollhouse as she places the leather jacket along with some sewing material on the table. She then begins her work.

(Half an hour later)

Hinata strutted towards her room window with her cats in her newly sleek outfit "I don't know about you, Miss Kitty..." Hinata said in a dry, seductive tone as she squatted down with her hands above her knees feeling the leather riling up her butt.

"But I feel... so much... yummier..." She moaned with her hands traveling up her luscious hips ending up to a relaxed yoga stretch above her head

Hinata Vs Kiba

Naruto, Mitsuki, and Choji looked at one another and nodded following the boys into school courtyard where Hinata stood dressed in her new clothes which nearly caused Naruto's eyes to pop out of his eyes. Standing across from her was Kiba Inuzuka who had a lustful look on his face.

"Let's Duel!" Kiba and Hinata said in unison as they both drew their cards.

"Ladies first Hina-chan." Kiba offered.

"Oh, aren't you a sweetie." Hinata cooed as she drew her card. "I activate Future Vison, as long as this card is on the field, any monster that I normal summon will be removed from play until my next stand by phase." Hinata announced.

"I'll summon Fortune Lady Light (?/?) in attack mode. The youngest of the Fortune Lady sisters materialized onto the field twirling her staff.

"Fortune Lady? That's different from her usual deck." Naruto said looking over her monster until his eyes winded. "That's...that's Fortune Fairy Hikari!?" Naruto exclaimed in realization.

"What!? No way, that's sweet little Hikari!?" Tayuya exclaimed.

"And do to Light's effect she gains 200 Atk and Def multiplied by it's level." Hinata announced a yellow aura surrounded Hikari as her points increased (?/?=200/200).

"And do to my Future Visions effect, Light get sent one turn into the future." Hinata announced, a split second she vanished as if she was a mirage.

"Why would she do that? Now she's got no defense." Tayuya said crossing her arms.

"Since Light was just removed, I can use her effect to summon another Fortune Lady from my deck." Hinata said as she searched through her deck and pulled out a card. "I now summon Fortune Lady Water (?/?). And like her little sister she gains 300 Atk and Def multiplied by her level which is 4." Hinata announced as Water began to glow blue (?/?=1200/1200). "With that I end my turn."

"Wow, even your monsters are major hotties." Kiba said drawing his card as Water flicked her hair. "I summon Spiked Rhinoceros (1800/1600) in attack mode."

"My, my he looks like a big strong monster." Hinata said rubbing her cheek.

"And next I'll activate Double Summon Speed Jaguar (1000/1000)." Kiba announced. A humanoid female jaguar appeared drawing her sword. "Spiked Rhinoceros attack her Blue Cat!" Kiba commanded as his Rhino charged at Blue Cat.

"From my hand, I activate the spell card Negate Attack." Hinata announced holding up her card creating a swirling barrier blocking Kiba's attack.

"With that your battle phase comes to an end." Hinata said while Kiba grit his teeth and ended his turn.

"My turn." Hinata said as she draws and Light reappeared on the field (?/?=200/200). "And during my stand by phase Water's level increases by 1 and her Atk points increase as well (4/1200/1200=5/1500/1500). Next I'll Emergency Provisions now by sending Future Vision to the graveyard I gain 1000 Life Points." Hinata announced as Future Vision shattered before the particles rained over her. (Hinata:2000-3000)

"Now I'll tribute Light to bring out the big sister of the Fortune Ladies! Appear Fortune Lady Earth!" The eldest of the six sisters appeared fixings her glasses. "And like her little sisters she gains 400 Atk multiplied by her level." ( ?/?=2400/2400).

"No way!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Now Earth wipe out his rhino!" Hinata yelled, Earth struck her bladed staff across the ground creating a fissure causing several jagged rocks spear up from the ground. 

"Next I activate Time Passage, this increase the level of one Fortune Lady on my field by 3, and I choose to use this effect on Earth." Hinata announced pointing at her eldest dark fairy. 

"And because of that her Atk will increase too!" Naruto exclaimed.

Earth's eyes flashed under her glasses as an orange aura surrounded her. (6/2400/2400=9/3600/3600)

"3600 points!" Choji exclaimed.

"Further more, each time her level increases It deals 400 damage!" Earth swung her staff striking Kiba directly pushing him back. (Kiba:2000=1600)

"This is the end." Hinata said blowing Kiba a kiss as her Rhinoceros was impaled by the stones shattering. (1600=0)


	12. Konoha Girls vs Grizzlpikes Gang

Konoha Girls vs Grizzlepike's gang

Tenten vs Green haired thug.

The green haired thug chuckled arrogantly with three copies of Gilasaurus (1400/400) in play along with Megalosmasher X (2000/0).

"Wow, I almost would be impressed." Tenten remarked drawing her card. "I activate the Magic card, Amazoness Call, which lets me add an Amazoness from my deck to either my hand or graveyard." Tenten announced as she searched her deck before adding a card to her hand. "I'll use Polymerization to fuse my Amazoness Queen, and Amazoness Swordswoman, and fusion summon Amazoness Empress (2800/2400)!"

"Ha, you think I'm intimidated by some skank monster in a fur bikini!" The boy laughed earning a death glare from both Tenten and her partner monster.

"I activate Amazoness Call's second effect! By banishing it from the graveyard, my Empress gets to attack all of your monsters!" Tenten announced.

"You can what!?" He exclaimed.

"Wipe out all three of his dinosaurs!" Tenten shouted as her mighty amazon drew her massive sword and with a single swing dispatched all her opponents monsters creating a strong shock wave that sent her opponent crashing into a nearby tree. (Green haired Thug:4000-0)  
.  
.

Hinata vs Brown haired thug

Hinata was facing off with her opponent who currently had out Grand Tiki Elder out in attack mode (1500/1800)

"First, I summon Marincess Pascalus (1200/2000), and when she's called I'm able to special summon another Marincess monster, from my hand. Come Marincess Blue Tang (1500/1200)!" Hinata announced as a second Marincess monster appeared.

"I overlay both my level four Marinecesses!" Hinata announced as a bolt of blue light erupted from her duel disk conjuring an X-shaped portal behind her. "With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network!" She shouted as both her monsters shattered into blue particles which entered the end points of the portal causing them to glow firing four beams from its edges opening a swirling vortex.

"I Xyz Summon! Arise Shark Bahamut (2600/2100)!" Hinata shouted as her ferocious Xyz monster appeared. "By using an Overlay Unit I can special summon an Xyz monster from my extra deck with a lower rank than my Bahamut! Arise Cat Shark (500/500)!" A second Xyz monster soon appeared on her field.

"Two Xyz monsters in one turn!" The brown haired thug exclaimed

"I now equip Cat Shark with Xyz unit, this spell is also treated as an Overlay Unit, and by detaching it Cat Shark's ability activates Doubling the Atk of all my water attribute monsters!" Hinata announced as a blue aura flared around her three monsters (2600/2100-5200), (500/500-1000)

"Now attack Grand Tiki Elder Bahamut!" Hinata shouted as her monster unleashed a swirling torrent of water destroying his monster ( Brown Haired Thug: 4000-300). "End this Cat Shark!" The kitten shark hybrid barred her fangs and lashed out at her opponents cat causing him to scream in pain before tripping into the fountain ( Brown Haired Thug:700-0)


	13. Shinobi Signers Duel

Ryu vs Titan  
.  
.  
Ryu: 4000  
Titan: 4000

Titan says, drawing a card, “I shall start out this duel!” Titan says, putting a card into his Field Spell slot, “I play my Pandemonium Field Spell card!” Just then the field around the two duelists transform into a field filled with bones and a small pool of molten lava in the center in which Titan says, with a smirk, “Now, I don’t need to pay any life-points for my Archfiend cards and when they are destroyed outside of a battle, I get to put another into my hand as long as it is weaker than the one destroyed!” Titan says, putting one card on his duel disk, “And now, I play my Archfiend General in attack mode!” Immediately, Archfiend General (2100/800) appears on the field in attack mode. Titan says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I shall end with a face-down!” Titan thinks in his mind, slyly, “Now, try and get me boy!”

Ryu says, drawing a card, “It’s my move!” Ryu says, discarding one card from his hand, “I discard one monster from my hand to play my Quickdraw Synchron in attack mode!” Immediately, Quickdraw Synchron (700/1400) appears on the field in attack mode. Ryu says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Then I play my One for One spell card! By discarding one monster from my hand, I can play one level one monster from my deck!” Ryu discards Quillbolt Hedgehog (800/800) monster card and he yells out, putting a card from his deck on his duel disk, “And I chose Tuningware!” Just then Tuningware (100/300) appears on the field in attack mode. Ryu says, seriously, “And since the monster that I discarded with my Quillbolt Hedgehog, he returns to the field since I have a Tuner on the field!” Immediately, Quillbolt Hedgehog (800/800) appears on the field in attack mode. Ryu yells out, “And now, I tune my Quickdraw with my Hedgehog and my Tuningware!” Quickdraw Synchro turns into five stars which turn into five rings that surround Quillbolt and Tuningware causing them to become transparent and Ryu chants out, “Clustering warrior spirits will bring out the raging deity, become the path the light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Let’s rev it up, Junk Destroyer!” A column of light appears on the field and Ryu puts a Synchro Monster card from his Extra deck on his duel disk in which Junk Destroyer (2600/2500) appears on the field in attack mode. Ryu thinks in his mind, “This was my dad’s deck and I will use with honor as his successor! This one is for you dad!” Ryu says, with a serious tone, “Now, Tuningware allows me to draw a card from my deck when used for a Synchro Summon!”

Ryu draws a card and Titan says, with a smirk, “You are going to need it, boy!”

Ryu says, with a serious tone, “You are going to need more cards since Junk Destroyer destroys a number of your cards equal to the amount of non-Tuner monsters that were used to bring out my Junk Destroyer!”

Titan yells out, stunned, “What?!” Just then a wave of energy comes in destroy the Field spell and Titan’s face-down card while Archfiend General is destroyed as well.

Ryu says, with a smirk, “I knew that your General can’t stay on the field without your field spell, so, I took out three cards for the price of two!” Ryu yells out, strongly, “Junk Destroyer, direct attack with Destroy Knuckle!” Junk Destroyer unleashes multiple energy fists that slam into Titan and cause him actual pain as well as cause a stream of violet energy to leave his body as he loses 2600 life-points.

Ryu gives a surprised look and Titan says, with a smirk, “Not bad, boy! But as you can see, in this Shadow Game, not only is the damage real, but our very life energy is drained with every point!”

Ryu yells out, stunned, “Are you nuts?!”

Titan says, with a sinister smile, “This is the nature of the Shadow Realm, boy! I should know! I’ve been there for decades! And now, you shall experience the pain and despair as I drain you down to nothing!”

Ryu says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Not while I still have cards, jerk! I play my Mirage of Nightmare!” Ryu says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “Then I end with two cards face-down!”

Current Score:  
Ryu: 4000  
Titan: 1600

Titan says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn, boy!”

Ryu says, drawing four cards, “And I draw four cards due to my Mirage of Nightmare!” Ryu says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “Then I activate my Emergency Provisions spell card!” Ryu’s face-down card is revealed to be the Emergency Provisions Quick-Play spell card and Ryu says, with a serious tone, “With this card, I destroy a number of cards on my field and I gain one thousand life-points for every card destroyed by this card! I choose my Mirage of Nightmare!” Ryu’s Mirage of Nightmare continuous spell card hologram vanishes from the field and Ryu’s life-points increase by 1000 points.

Titan tells Ryu, with a smirk, “Not bad, boy! However, you are not the only one to draw cards!” Titan puts a card into the spell/trap slots and he yells out, “I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!” Titan draws two more cards and he yells out, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Ritual of the Matador spell card!” Titan discards his Skull Archfiend of Lightning (2500/1200) monster card and he calls out, putting a Ritual monster card on his duel disk, “And I play my Archfiend Matador in attack mode!” Immediately, Archfiend Matador (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode. Titan calls out, “Now, Archfiend Matador attacks Junk Destroyer!”

Ryu asks, stunned, “But my monster is far stronger than yours, pal!”

Titan says, with a smirk, “But my monster can’t be destroyed in battle and I take no battle damage! However, your monster is destroyed!” Ryu gasps as Junk Destroyer counterattacks, but Archfiend Matador destroys Junk Destroyer. Titan puts two cards into the spell/trap slots and he says, “I’ll end my with these cards!”

Ryu says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn now!” Ryu says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I play my Shield Warrior in defense mode!” Just then Shield Warrior (800/1600) appears on the field in defense mode. Ryu says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with two cards face-down!”

Titan says, drawing a card, “How desperate, boy!” Titan draws a card and yells out, pushing a button on his duel disk, “I play my Ancient Rules spell card!” One of Titan’s face-down card is revealed to be the Ancient Rules spell card and he yells out, with a sinister grin, “This card allows me to play a level five or higher Normal monster from my hand!” Titan says, putting the card that he drew on his duel disk, “And I choose my Summoned Skull in attack mode!” Just then Summoned Skull (2500/1200) appears on the field in attack mode. Titan yells out, strongly, “Matador Archfiend, attack his monster!”

As Matador Archfiend prepares to move in, Ryu says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “I play my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!” Ryu’s face-down card is revealed to be the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap card and he says, with a serious tone, “Thanks to this card, I can stop your attack right in its tracks!”

Titan says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “Not if I play my Trap Jammer first, boy!” Titan’s other face-down card is revealed to be the Trap Jammer counter trap card and he says, with a smirk, “Due to this card, your trap is negated and destroyed since you played it in a Battle Phase!” Ryu yelps as his trap card is destroyed in which Matador Archfiend uses his ability to destroy Shield Warrior. Titan yells out, “Now, Summoned Skull, attack him directly!” Summoned Skull unleashes a blast of his lightning and Ryu yells out in pain as he is shocked and his energy drained in the form of blue energy stream from his body while he loses 2500 life-points. Titan says, with a grin, “That’s enough for now.”

Current Score:  
Ryu: 2500  
Titan: 1600

Ryu says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn, Titan!” Ryu says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I place one card face-down and end my turn.”

Titan says, drawing a card, “Is that all, boy?!” Titan calls out, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play my Heavy Storm spell card and destroy all cards on your field!”

As a massive wind storm strikes the field, Ryu says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “I activate my Starlight Road trap card!” Just then Ryu’s face-down card is revealed to be the Starlight Road trap card and Ryu says, with a serious tone, “Since you played a card that will destroy two or more cards on the field, my trap card negates your card and allows me to play my dad’s ultimate monster!”

Titan calls out, stunned, “Oh no!”

His spell card is negated and Ryu yells out, putting a Synchro Monster card from his Extra deck on his duel disk, “Let’s rev it up, Stardust Dragon!” A whirlwind comes onto the field and Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. As Stardust Dragon flies up, the sparkles of stardust that Stardust Dragon creates causes the mist that Zabuza created in which everyone else notices in which Naruto, who has just arrived at the battlefield in his usual fashion, and Sasuke, who are trapped inside of a dome of ice mirrors with Haku inside of the ice mirrors also looks at it.

Naruto asks, confused, “What is that?”

Sasuke replies, plainly, “You are asking me, Dobe?”

However, Ayane knows and she thinks, amazed, “Ryu just summoned dad’s prized monster: Stardust Dragon!” As an image of Yusei Fudo, her father, and her mother, Akiza, comes into her mind, Ayane thinks, as she sees her ‘Mark of the Dragon’ glowing, “Dad, you and mom would be proud of Ryu-kun now.”

Returning to the duel, we find Ryu’s ‘Mark of the Dragon’ that he inherited from his dad, Yusei, glowing as well, Titan tells Ryu, seriously, “My Matador Archfiend shall take care of him!”

As Matador Archfiend attacks Stardust Dragon and prepares to use his special ability, Ryu yells out, strongly, “I activate my Stardust Dragon’s special ability! By releasing him, I can negate your monster’s ability and send him packing!” Stardust Dragon turns into a shower of stardust that negates Matador Archfiend’s ability and destroys the monster. Ryu yells out, strongly while pushing a button on his duel disk, “And now, I play Cosmic Blast!” Ryu’s face-down card is revealed to be the Cosmic Blast trap card and he yells out, “Now, since a Dragon type Synchro Monster has left the field, you take damage equal to its attack points and that’s over two thousand for you, jerk!”

Titan yells out, stunned, “It can’t be! How can I lose to brat like you even if you are a ‘Signer’?!”

Ryu calls out, strongly, “I’m not just a ‘Signer’! I’m the son of Yusei Fudo, one of the greatest duelists of all time! And I won’t give up until my sister’s and my family’s murders are found and brought to justice to make sure that they never hurt anyone again! Stardust, you know what to do!” Just then an image of Stardust Dragon appears on the field and unleashes of wave of energy at Titan who yells out in shock and horror as he loses 2500 life-points and the duel.

Final Score:  
Ryu: 2500  
Titan: 0

\--  
Naruto vs Neo Paradox  
.  
.  
Naruto: 4000  
Neo Paradox: 4000

Naruto says, drawing a card, “I go first, baka!” Naruto thinks in his mind, looking at his hand, “It is a good thing that I learned about the latest things in Duel Monsters including Synchro Monsters and stuff! So, let’s see…” Naruto says, putting one card on the duel disk, “I play Magic Hole Golem in defense mode!” Immediately, Magic Hole Golem (0/2000) appears on the field in defense mode. Naruto says, amazed, “Oh, wow! These are supposed to be illusions! They look so real!”

While many other people look at the hologram in amazed, Ayane asks, curiously, “Is that one of Uncle Jack’s cards?”

Ryu says, with a nod, “It is, Ayane.”

Naruto says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I end with two cards face-down.”

Neo Paradox says, drawing a card, “Is that all, Uzumaki? I think that you can do better or maybe you can’t.” Neo Paradox says, putting a card into the Field spell slot of his duel disk, “First, I play my Malefic Universe Field Spell!” Just then field transforms into a black and red version of the Milky Way galaxy and Neo Paradox says, closing his eyes, “And there is more. With this card on the field, I can have more than one ‘Malefic’ monster on my field!”

Naruto asks, confused, “Malefic?”

Neo Paradox says, his tone getting serious, “That’s right, Naruto. These are regular monsters changed by the negative and evil emotions of humanity that I channel, boy. In order to turn the evils of humanity against them, but then again, you know the true evils of humanity in this part of the world, don’t you, Uzumaki? If you have forgot, allow me to remind you!” Neo Paradox then removes a Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) Synchro Monster card from his Extra deck and yells out, putting a card on his duel disk, “By removing one Stardust Dragon from my Extra Deck, I play Malefic Stardust Dragon in attack mode!” Out of the earth, Malefic Stardust Dragon (2500/2000), a corrupted version of Stardust Dragon with dark metal wings, kneepads, and faceplate, appears on the field in attack mode.

Ayane yells out, “That’s looks like our daddy’s card!”

Ryu says, with a snarl, “More like a corrupted version of our dad’s Stardust Dragon, sis!”

Neo Paradox yells out, “Malefic Stardust, teach this boy the true evil of humanity! Sinister Cosmic Flare!” Malefic Stardust Dragon unleashes a corrupted version of Stardust Dragon’s attack that destroys Magic Hole Golem and while Naruto doesn’t lose any life-points, due to the monster being in defense mode, the explosion causes a huge amount of dust to be thrown and Naruto yelps from feeling the shockwave.

The Fudo twins gasp and Ryu yells out, “That was no hologram! That was real!”

Neo Paradox says, with a serious tone, “That’s right! Do you see how serious I really am? I can’t afford to lose this duel! Sorry, Uzumaki, you are a good person compared to the scum that live here, but in order to complete my mission, I must win this duel!”

Naruto asks, confused, “Mission?”

Neo Paradox says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slot, “You shall see soon enough, boy. I shall end my turn with two cards face-down.”

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, “His attitude has change. That whole ‘madman’ stuff was just an act. He is deadly serious!”

Kakashi yells out, “Naruto, this person is not kidding around! He is deadly serious! And his powers are anything similar to Lady Ayane’s powers, you are in real danger! You must take this duel like I told you to take our first mission! You must duel him with the intent to destroy him!”

Naruto thinks in his mind, “Easier said than done, Kakashi-sensei, but he’s right about one thing! This guy isn’t kidding around! I can see it in his eyes! He is deadly serious!” Naruto says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn!” Naruto says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Since you have a monster and I don’t, I play Vice Dragon in attack mode!” Immediately, Vice Dragon (2000/2400-1000/1200) appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto says, putting another card on his duel disk, “However, since I played him this way, his power is cut in half! But that was a Special Summon, so, I can Normal Summon Dark Tinker in attack mode!” Immediately, Dark Tinker (1000/1300) appears on the field in attack mode.

Neo Paradox says, with a smirk, “A tuner, huh? Nothing you Synchro Summon can stop me on my mission, Naruto.”

Naruto yells out, strongly, “We’ll see about that, pal! I tune my Dark Tinker with my Vice Dragon in order to Synchro Summon Chaos King Archfiend in attack mode!” Dark Tinker turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Vice Dragon causing him to be transparent in which a column of light appears on the field. Naruto puts a Synchro Monster card from the Extra deck on his duel disk and Chaos King Archfiend (2600/2600) appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto says, drawing a card from his deck, “Now, I can use Dark Tinker to take a look at the top card of my deck and see if it is good enough to stay on top or go to the bottom.” Naruto looks at the card and puts it back on the top of the deck. Naruto calls out, “And now, my Archfiend’s ability allows him to switch your monster’s attack power for its defense when it attacks! Chaos King Archfiend, get rid of that faker of a dragon!” Chaos King Archfiend moves in to attack in which Malefic Stardust Dragon’s stats switch from 2500/2000 to 2000/2500.

Neo Paradox says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “I activate my Malefic Stamina trap card!” Neo Paradox’s face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of monsters withstanding attacks from other monsters by some kind of dark aura and Chaos King Archfiend’s attack hits home causing to growl as he loses 600 life-points, but Malefic Stardust Dragon remains on the field. Neo Paradox says, with a plain tone, “Due to my trap, when any Malefic monster is attacked, this card prevents its destruction and allows me to draw a card!” Neo Paradox draws one card from his deck.

Naruto says, with a plain tone, “You are going to need it, pal! I end my turn!” Malefic Stardust Dragon’s stats go back to their original 2500/2000 with the end of Chaos King Archfiend’s ability no longer in effect.

Current Score:  
Naruto: 4000  
Neo Paradox: 3400

Neo Paradox draws a card and he yells out, putting one card on his duel disk, “I play my Malefic Parallel Gear in attack mode!” Just then Malefic Parallel Gear (?/?) appears on the field in attack mode. Neo Paradox yells out, “And now, I tune my Parallel Gear with my Malefic Stardust Dragon in order to Synchro Summon my Malefic Paradox Dragon!” Just then Parallel Gear turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Malefic Stardust Dragon making it become transparent. When Neo Paradox takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra deck and puts it on his duel disk, a column of light appears on the field and Malefic Paradox Dragon (4000/4000), a huge black and yellow sinister dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

Naruto yells out, shocked, “What is that?!”

Neo Paradox replies, “The beginning of the end, Naruto! When Paradox Dragon is successfully Synchro Summoned, I can bring back one removed from play Synchro Monster back to the field no matter what the Summoning Conditions! And I choose Stardust Dragon!” Immediately, the original Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Neo Paradox says, “And now, your monster loses attack points equal to the attack points of the Synchro Monster that I have revived and that twenty-five hundred!”

Naruto cries out, flabbergasted, “No way!” Chaos King Archfiend’s stats reduce down from 2600/2600 to 100/2600!

Ryu yells out, shocked, “He has no defense!”

Neo Paradox yells out, “Paradox Dragon, take out his peon with Chaos Wrap Blast!” Malefic Paradox Dragon unleashes a powerful blast of sinister energy that warps time and space causing Chaos King Archfiend to explode with terrific force and Naruto cries out in extreme pain as he loses 3900 life-points causing him to covered in burns and cuts. By this time, Hinata has woken up and she is horrified to see Naruto blasted.

Hinata yells out, shocked, “Naruto-kun!” She then finds herself bounded to the pole and she can’t escape. By this time, Naruto collapses to his right knee, but then the seal on his chest and the one on the ground glows an ominous red glow.

Naruto groans out, “What’s this…?!” Just then Naruto cries out as a sinister red chakra comes out of the ground and from the seal in the ground as well.

Kakashi yells out, horrified, “Oh no! This chakra!

Third Hokage says, lowly and shocked, “It can’t be…!!” The red chakra then starts to swirl and take form of a familiar shape.

Just then a demonic voice calls out, “At long last, I am finally free! Free from that little brat that you fools dare to compare to me!”

Sakura asks, fearfully, “What is that?” Soon after, the chakra takes the form of none other than Nine-Tailed Fox and he gives out a mighty roar of power!

Kurenai yells out, horrified, “It’s the Nine-Tailed Fox!” Nearly instantly, panic starts to set in and plenty of people began to run for their lives.

Kiba calls out, stunned, “But I… I thought that the Fourth Hokage destroyed the Nine-Tailed Fox at the cost of his life!”

Kyuubi replies, with a demonic sly tone, “Wrong, mortal! Do you really think that any mere mortal could destroy me?! The best that you mortals could do was contain me within a person using their body as a jail and that person as a jailer! The Third Hokage hide the truth about that day for you of the younger generation so my container could have a chance for a normal life. The Fourth Hokage couldn’t destroy me, he could only put into a ‘container’ of flesh and blood in which the human ‘container’ keeps me imprisoned within himself or herself! And the only person that would do is a newborn baby and the baby that he chose on that day is right in front of me! My container: Naruto Uzumaki!”

There are many gasps of shock and Sasuke asks, in a rare surprised tone, “Naruto had the Nine-Tailed Fox spirit inside of him?”

Sakura asks Kakashi, “Kakashi-sensei, this has to be some kind joke! Right?”

Kakashi replies, lowly, “It isn’t a joke, Sakura. It is the absolute truth. The Third Hokage made it a law for those old enough to remember this day never to speak of what Naruto contained. It was a chance for Naruto to have a normal life.”

Kyuubi yells out, “And what did it get him?! Nothing, but pain and misery! All of you called me evil and you do this to one of your own spawn, mortal?! Ha! You compared him to me and tried to kill him many more times than be counted! Does that little brat look anything like me?! If he was me, the instant that you attacked me, I would have obliterated every one of you with a but a whip of my tails! Like it or not, many of you, mortals, are just as evil or more so than I could ever be!”

Neo Paradox retorts, with a snarl, “Isn’t that a fact?”

Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, and Sasuke look at the weak Naruto and Hinata thinks, stunned, “So that why’s they look at him with such hatred and anger? Just because he had the Kyuubi contained inside of him?!”

Naruto says, weakly, “How did… how did you get…?”

Neo Paradox says, with a plain tone, “I learned much about the seal that the Fourth Hokage contained the Nine-Tailed Fox in and this battlefield is replicating the seal in which the Nine-Tailed Fox will be released when you lose this duel!”

Kakashi yells out, strongly, “So, this was your plan all along, Paradox! To lure Naruto into this duel and release the fox!”

Neo Paradox says, with a nod, “It was. But don’t worry, the boy will survive. Unlike other extractions of Biju from ‘containers’ like Naruto, he will survive the extraction through he will be weak and badly wounded.”

Kyuubi replies, with a demonic serious tone, “Not when I am done with him! It is nothing personal, but then again, it can be, however, I can’t let the blood of the man that sealed me inside of his child survive!”

Naruto asks, confused, “What do you mean by that?”

Kyuubi gives a demonic laugh and he yells out, “What I mean is this?! The man that sealed me inside of you is your own father! Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, is your father!”

There were tons of gasps and Naruto chokes out, “My father was the Fourth Hokage?!”

Neo Paradox tells Naruto, with a plain tone, “That’s right, Naruto. Your full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf and the ‘Yellow Flash’, and Kushina Uzumaki, the ‘Red Storm’ of Leaf and Whirlpool.”

Third Hokage thinks in his mind, shocked, “How does Paradox know of Naruto’s heritage?!”

Kurenai asks Kakashi, “Kakashi, you were the student of the Fourth Hokage, is this true?”

Kakashi lowers his head and he replies, “It is true. Naruto is Minato-sensei’s son. His true name was hidden due to the fear of his father’s enemies coming after him. I thought that I was doing the right thing when I swore to secrecy until Naruto found out the truth for himself. That’s why I tried to protect him all this time as Inu in the ANBU. He is my sensei’s true legacy and I had to protect him as best as I could through I could have done better if those… assholes in the civilian council kept trying to stop the Third Hokage-sama and I at every turn.”

Kyuubi says, with a demonic sly sneer, “Ha, foolish mortal! That didn’t work out too well, did it?! If you people would have been smarter and seen that this boy was my container and didn’t compare this weakling child of the Fourth Hokage to me, you wouldn’t be in this mess! He might have been strong enough to deal with opponent like Paradox here who wants to free me! Instead, you villagers took out your pain and misery on him and didn’t give him the strength not knowing while you were praising the Fourth Hokage, you have been spitting on his face and the face of his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, by hurting their child! You piece of trash beings betray even your own words! At least, I am honest about what I do, mortals!” Kyuubi says, looking at Naruto, “And when Paradox is done, I shall be soon rid of the Uzumaki clan last heir! And then there will be no one to threaten me other than the Uchiha especially that piece of trash, Madara Uchiha!”

Naruto asks, confused, “What do you mean?”

Kyuubi says, with a demonic sly tone, “Since you are going to die even through my extraction won’t kill you, I will tell you, boy. You are the last of a clan that has been keeping contained for half a century since the day that Madara Uchiha fought the First Hokage all those years ago! You see, Madara Uchiha gained a powerful Sharingan known as the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan which has power, which I hate to admit, can control even me. He used me against the First Hokage in the Valley of Ends, but the First Hokage’s Wood Style allowed him to weak and contain me costing Madara his victory! Then a member of the clan that you are descendant from, the Uzumaki clan, a female member, sealed me within her to prevent Madara from getting me!”

There are plenty of gasps and Naruto asks, weakly, “Wait, fox! You mean that I’m not the first to contain you!”

Kyuubi replies, with a demonic sly tone, “That’s right, boy. You are only my THIRD container and here is a surprising fact: My second ‘container’ was your mother, Kushina Uzumaki!”

There are gasps of shock and Kakashi yells out, “Kushina-sama was a ‘container’ of the Nine-Tailed Fox?!”

Kyuubi says, with a demonic sly tone, “Ask the Old Man that you call the Third Hokage over there. He is one of the few still around that knew the truth.”

When there are plenty of people looking at Third Hokage, he says, with a sigh, “It is indeed the truth, but like her predecessor, this fact was concealed expect from those closest to her and a few others. My wife, who died on that horrible day, knew this fact. We didn’t want anyone coming after Kushina to use the Nine-Tailed Fox’s power for their own evil ends as Madara did so long ago. The Uzumaki clan from Whirlpool were a legendary clan known as ‘The Clan of Longevity’ since they had powerful life-forces giving them long lives, some of whom lived for over one hundred years, and enhanced stamina and such. They were also the best in the sealing arts and the only ones that ever rivaled or exceed them was Jiraiya and Minato in which Kushina taught some sealing to Minato, but Minato improved on it with Jiraiya’s help. Kushina was chosen to take on the duties of containing the Nine-Tails from the predecessor in the Uzumaki clan. However, there was only one time that a seal was weak in a female Jinchuriki, those that contain Biju, and that time was childbirth.”

Kurenai asks, stunned, “Childbirth?”

Kakashi says, with a serious tone, “So that’s why Kushina-sama and Minato-sensei vanished before the fox attacked the village? But that means since the fox attacked the village…”

The Third Hokage says, with a plain tone, “My wife and some select and trusted ANBU and medical personal went with them and from what I know, the childbirth went right, but something horrible happened. I believe that someone seeking the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked them and released the fox from the seal.”

Kyuubi replies, slyly, “Correct, mortal! The instant that this gaki was given birth, Madara himself came to reclaim from inside of that woman’s body! Thanks to his accursed Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, he still remains in this world when he was supposed to be dead! He fooled all of you to thinking that he was gone for this mortal coil! He threatened the gaki’s life and the Fourth Hokage saved him allowing Madara to take the woman away and rip me from her! Due to her Uzumaki clan blood, she was still alive and might have survived, if she was sent to get medical attention, but in the chaos of the battle, the Fourth Hokage battled Madara once he had sent me to attack your pitiful little village! He got me out of his control and the Fourth Hokage decided to seal me in none other than his own son! The reason: In order to keep Madara from getting me and two, he thought that you are some ‘chosen one’ from some prophecy. His teacher, Jiraiya of the Sannin, thought that your father was some kind of ‘chosen one’ destined to save the world and bring a new ‘golden age’ of peace like the Six Path Sage, who is in fact a real person, tried to do so long ago.”

Neo Paradox says, plainly, “Noble, but there was one flaw. The Fourth Hokage, one of the few good people here, didn’t see the evil inside of his own village.”

Third Hokage asks Neo Paradox, “Who are you, Paradox?”

Kyuubi tells Neo Paradox, “Indeed, entity. You are not like any ordinary human. You are a part of this world, but not of this time. You must be…”

Neo Paradox says, with a glare, “That’s right… I’m from the future! And I’m here for one thing and one thing only: To destroy the Leaf Village before it destroy the whole world!”

There are gasps of shock and Sakura yells out, stunned, “What?!”

Neo Paradox says, with a sneer, “Let me show: My world and your future!” Just then he creates an image to show forests on fire, cities that look like were destroyed by nuclear bombs, and desolate wastelands filled with horrible creatures of all shapes and sizes. Neo Paradox says, with a sneer, “This is the future that I come from and this is all the Leaf Village’s fault! It was the evil of its people that destroyed not only the Elemental Countries, but the whole world in the process. Humanity only served through the power of Duel Monsters and the ancient Shadow Games as well as all other ancient forces connected to Duel Monsters including the power of the Crimson Dragon, but not even that mighty dragon could heal the damage of the Earth that was caused by this place! So, the only one way to save the village is to get rid of this scum filled village off the map and with the Nine-Tailed Fox, it shall be done! All I want from the fox for releasing it is to get rid of this place of death and destruction to be wiped off the map!”

Kyuubi says, with a demonic sly tone, “You want me to destroy this village?! It would be my pleasure!”

Kiba yells out, shocked, “You’re insane!”

Kakashi says, seriously, “He may be, but he is completely serious! He truly believes that future he comes from is caused by our village and he believes that he is on the side of good and justice!”

Neo Paradox says, with a serious tone, “I AM on the side of justice, fool! And now, Stardust Dragon, end this duel and unleash the Nine-Tailed Fox on the world! Cosmic Flare!” Stardust Dragon unleashes its attack right at Naruto.

Ayane and Ryu yell out, stunned, “Naruto!”

Naruto says, putting a card on his duel disk, “Since you attacked me directly, I can play my Battle Fader in defense mode!” Immediately, Battle Fader (0/0) appears on the field in defense mode and Naruto says, with a weak, but serious tone, “And thanks to its ability, it immediately stops the Battle Phase when he comes out this way!” Just then Battle Fader makes sounds like Big Ben and creating sounds waves that negate the attack.

Neo Paradox replies, with a plain tone, “You are only avoiding the inevitable, Naruto! Once you lose your last life-points, this duel is over and Kyuubi is unleashed to ensure that this village dies and stay dead in the eyes of history!”

Kyuubi tells Naruto, “Why do you defend them boy?! After all, this rotten village has spat in the face of your father and mother and they have do nothing, but inflict pain and misery upon you! Out of everyone, you should allow this village die and pain for their sins against you! If you quit this duel and let me loose, I will allow people that treated you right live. However, I can’t say much for the Uchiha and your teacher. I can’t allow the Sharingan, the dojutsu of that accursed Madara Uchiha, to survive!” Kyuubi roars at Sasuke and this time, the Uchiha felt a level of fear that he never felt before even more than his first encounter with Zabuza.

Naruto says, with a serious tone, “Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei didn’t do anything to you! It was that Madara jerk!”

Kyuubi replies, with a plain tone, “Every Uchiha are just like Madara and this boy is no different. I can’t allow the Sharingan to survive.”

Naruto says, with a serious tone, “I can’t let you just run around and do what you want!”

Neo Paradox tells Naruto, with a plain tone, “Show me, boy! I end my turn!”

Current Score:  
Naruto: 100  
Neo Paradox: 3400

Naruto draws a card from his deck and he says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play Monster Reborn in order to play Vice Dragon in defense mode!” Just then Vice Dragon (2000/2400) appears back on the field in defense mode. Naruto says, putting one card on the duel disk, “Then I play Dark Resonator in defense mode!” Immediately, Dark Resonator (1300/300) appears on the field in defense mode. Naruto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with a face-down!”

Neo Paradox says, drawing a card, “Is that all? Paradox Dragon, destroy his pathetic Vice Dragon now!” Paradox Dragon unleashes his attack at Vice Dragon.

Naruto yells out, pushing a button on his duel disk, “And I play my Mirror Force trap card!” Naruto’s face-down card is revealed to be the Mirror Force trap card.

Neo Paradox yells out, “I activate Stardust Dragon’s ability and negate your Mirror Force trap card!” Just then Stardust Dragon vanishes into stardust which wraps around Naruto’s Mirror Force and destroys it.

Naruto says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “My Shift trap card will change your tune!” Naruto’s next face-down card is to be the Shift trap card and Naruto says, with a sly tone, “This trap card will shift your attack to my Dark Resonator!” Paradox Dragon’s attack shifts to Dark Resonator and its ability protects it from the powerful Malefic monster.

Neo Paradox says, “I end my turn and Stardust Dragon return to the field in attack mode!” Immediately, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) reappears on the field in attack mode.

Naruto says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “Not while I have my Harmonia Mirror trap card!” Naruto’s other face-down card is revealed to be the Harmonia Mirror trap card and Naruto says, with a grin, “Now that you played a Synchro Monster in a way other than Synchro Summoning, I get control of it! You won’t use the monster that belonged to Ryu’s and Ayane-chan’s dad for evil! Come over to the good side, Stardust Dragon!” Immediately, Stardust Dragon switches from Neo Paradox’s side of the field to Naruto’s side of the field.

Neo Paradox says, with a plain tone, “It depends on who believes that who is good and who is evil, Naruto. And what I am not doing is evil, it is to prevent evil from destroying this world’s future!”

Naruto says, drawing a card, “It’s my move!” Naruto says, seriously, “I switch Stardust Dragon to defense mode and Vice Dragon into attack mode!” Soon after, Stardust Dragon switches to defense mode while Vice Dragon goes to attack mode. Naruto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate Synchro Gift spell card! Now, I reduce the attack points of one Synchro Monster to zero while giving that power to any non-Synchro monster on my field! So, Stardust Dragon gives Vice Dragon a boost!” While Stardust Dragon’s stats go down from 2500/2000 to 0/2000, Vice Dragon’s stats go up from 2000/2400 to 4500/2400! Naruto yells out, “Okay, Vice Dragon, get rid of that overgrown lizard!” Vice Dragon unleashes its attack on Paradox Dragon and destroys it in which Neo Paradox yelps as he loses 400 life-points.

Neo Paradox says, with a smirk, “Is that all, Naruto? Because now, I activate my Malefic Tune trap card!” Neo Paradox’s face-down card on the field is revealed to be the Malefic Tune trap card and he says, drawing two cards, “When a Malefic monster gets destroyed, I get two cards! And now, since you destroyed a Malefic monster in battle, I cut my life-points in half in order to play my ultimate creature! The mighty Malefic Truth Dragon!” Neo Paradox’s life-points are cut in half and when he puts a card on his duel disk, Malefic Truth Dragon (5000/5000), a huge golden and white dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

Naruto yells out, stunned, “Five thousand attack points?!”

Neo Paradox says, with a plain tone, “That’s right, Naruto. I told you that I’m on a mission and nothing will stand in my way. It is nothing personal, but this duel has to end.” Naruto ends his turn in which Vice Dragon’s power returns to its 2000/2400 while Stardust Dragon goes back to 2500/2000.

Current Score:  
Naruto: 100  
Neo Paradox: 1500

Neo Paradox draws a card and he yells out, “Malefic Truth Dragon, end this duel and show this people the truth about their evil!” Malefic Truth Dragon unleashes a powerful attack that heads straight for Vice Dragon.

Kakashi yells out, horrified, “If this attack goes through, Naruto is finished!”

Hinata yells out, “Naruto-kun!”

Kiba, Sakura, and the Fudo twins yell out in unison, “Naruto!”

Naruto says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “I play my Zero Gravity trap card!” Naruto’s final face-down card is revealed to be Zero Gravity trap card and Naruto says, with a serious tone, “Now this card changes the battle positions of all monsters on the field and since your monster is going into defense, its attack is stopped!” Malefic Truth Dragon and Vice Dragon go into defense mode while Stardust Dragon, Battle Fader, and Dark Resonator go into attack mode.

Neo Paradox says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Trap Booster spell card! Now, I discard one card to play one trap card!” Neo Paradox discards one card from his hand and he says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I play my Final Attack Orders trap card! As long as this card remains on the field, all monsters must stay in attack mode and can’t change their positions!”

Naruto yells out, stunned, “Oh no!” Vice Dragon and Malefic Truth Dragon switch to attack mode.

Ayane says, shocked, “That means that Naruto can’t defend himself and once that attack gets through, his last life-points are gone!”

Kyuubi yells out, excitedly, “And I will finally be free! There is nothing that you can do boy! Thanks to this village, you have nothing of your father’s qualities in you! They didn’t give you a chance and I don’t get why you just let them pay for their crimes against you.”

Neo Paradox says, with a plain tone, “Since I already attacked this turn, I end my turn. This is your last turn, Naruto.”

Naruto draws a card from his deck, sees that it is a Pot of Greed spell card, and he thinks, very weary from this duel, “Could that rotten fox be right? Is there anything I can do? What if I don’t draw what I need? I just… I just don’t know anymore…” With the fatigue of the duel and doubt in his mind making him weary, Naruto collapses onto the ground and into unconsciousness.

Ryu and Ayane yell out in unison, horrified, “Naruto!”

Kiba yells out, “Get up, Naruto!”

Hinata says, horrified, “Naruto-kun!”

Sasuke says, for the first time feeling despair, “It’s no use. The Dobe is finished. He can’t take anymore of this fight since he has been pushed to his limits and without that ‘demon’ inside of him, he doesn’t have the stamina and healing ability that he had before.”

Sakura says, horrified, “Isn’t there anything we can do? We need to stop this!”

Kakashi says, solemnly, “There is nothing we can Sakura.”

Third Hokage thinks in his mind, solemnly, “I have failed, Minato… I have failed you and Kushina…”

Kyuubi yells out, with a demonic sly tone, “Look well, mortals! Your final defense falls! He was the only thing holding me back! If you had cared for him and honored the wishes of the Fourth Hokage, he would have had the strength to counter me, but all you did was weaken him and this is the result! He has no ability like his father and that means there is no one to stop me from destroying your pathetic village as part of my payback against your Fourth Hokage and your former allies, the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool! And by the way, the Fourth Hokage may have separated my chakra into two parts, but I can feel my full power being returned! My Yin and Yang chakra are reunited and there is nothing or no one that can defeat me now!” Kyuubi laughs evilly feeling that his freedom and victory are near while those that were watching had feelings of despair and hopelessness feeling that there is nothing and no one that can save them from the Nine-Tailed Fox this time.

However, as we focus on Naruto, we go into his mind and we find him inside of a sewer where there is a cage that was supposed to contain the Nine-Tailed Fox, but there is only a strand of chakra remaining since the Kyuubi hasn’t been fully released.

Naruto asks, perplexed, “Where am I?”

Just then a voice calls out, “You are in your mind, my son.” Naruto whips his head to see none other than an older version of himself wearing a white and flame designed cloak under an outfit that Kakashi is wearing.

Naruto says, “Fourth Hokage… no, dad.”

The man replies, with a nod of his head, “That’s right, but I wish that you didn’t find out like this.” When the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, goes to his son, Naruto slams his fist into his stomach causing him to cough out as the air is knocked out of his lungs. When he regains air into his lungs, Minato says, with a sigh, “I knew that this was coming, Naruto.”

Naruto asks Minato, “So, it is all true? What the fox and Paradox said?”

Minato says, with a nod, “It is, Naruto. Your ancestor in the Uzumaki clan in the First Hokage’s time was the first Uzumaki to have held the Kyuubi within her and your mother was a second. On the day that you were born, a masked man came to take the fox out of your mom and he made an attempt on your life to do it. I saved you, but he succeeded in his plan. Your mother survived the extraction due to her Uzumaki stamina, but she did die in the end in which I used the last of her special chakra which was a reason that she was chosen to contain the fox before to aid in the creation of the seal. Jiraiya-sensei said that I was this ‘chosen one’ that’s supposed to save our world from a great evil and change our world forever, but I knew, on that day, you were the one and you were the one to stop that man because I knew that man, who the fox said it was Madara Uchiha, will cause chaos and destruction throughout the Elemental Countries, but the ‘Signers’ also make even more so.”

Just then another male voice calls out, “If you are talking about some kind of ‘destiny’ crap, give it a rest! If this kid is anything like me, he makes his own destiny like my friends and I did!” Minato and Naruto whip over to see none other than Jack Atlas in front of them.

Naruto asks, stunned, “Who are you?”

Jack replies, seriously, “Who am I? Do you people live in rocks?! Don’t answer that! The name is Jack Atlas! And that’s THE Jack Atlas, one of the greatest all-round duelists there is or was, boy! And one of the bearers of these babies!” Jack displays his ‘Mark of the Dragon and he yells out, strongly, “The Mark of the Dragon?!”

Minato asks, stunned, “The Mark of the Dragon? It means that you are a ‘Signer’!”

Naruto yells out, shocked, “Wait! Jack Atlas?! You mean Ryu and Ayane-chan’s uncle?!”

Jack replies, plainly, “Godfather to be more exact, but the twins called me that. But enough about me!” Jack says, pointing to Naruto, “It’s about you that we’re talking about! You are in the duel that has the fate of so many people on the line! Are you just going to lie down on the job?! You have power to seal away that overgrown fox and you need to get back up and crush these peon that calls himself after one of our foes!”

Naruto asks, shocked, “Me?! But I don’t know any great sealing jutsu that my dad does!”

Jack yells out, strongly, “You don’t need it, kid! All you need is right here!” Jack points to his heart and he yells out, strongly, “I didn’t need some kind of fancy ‘sealing power’ to get rid of that rotten demon, Red Nova! I may have had help from the Crimson Dragon, but I used the flame passion of my heart and the determine fire of my very being to seal that monster away! And you have that power too! The people of this village speak of a ‘Will of Fire’, guess what, kid?! You have that living representing of that power in your very being! You are my heir, kid! Now, it is time that you act like it!” Jack tells Naruto, “Tell me, Naruto! Do you let that rotten fox win and destroy everyone just to make them pay for what they did even through they rightly deserve it? Do you let your dream die here?! Do you let the hopes and dreams of everyone that you care about die?! You let the people that you consider precious pay, Naruto?! Do you dishonor the legacy of your father, your mother, and everyone that cared for you right here and now by giving up?! Forget about prophecies, ‘chosen ones’, and so-called ‘destinies’! This is your life and you chosen what you do! And you are also chose for others too?! Answer me, Naruto! It is time to make a choice! Do you become a coward or show these peons what you can truly do?! What is your choice, boy?!” Naruto is take back by surprise by Jack’s word and as Minato prepares to stop him, he hears Hinata’s, Kiba’s, Ryu’s, Ayane’s, Kakashi’s, and the Third Hokage’s voice along others in which Haku’s words ring out through his mind. Those images and all of those words renews Naruto’s strength as he lowers his head as a strange red aura, but not of the Kyuubi’s chakra surrounds him.

Naruto says, lowly, “No way… I won’t let it…”

Minato looks at his son in surprise and Jack yells out, “What’s that, boy? I can’t hear you! Shout out! Show the world who you and what you mean to do!”

Naruto screams out as the red aura blasts from his body and he yells out, “I WON’T ALLOW IT! I’VE COME TOO FAR! THERE IS NO WAY THAT I WILL BE BEATEN BY SOME BAKA FROM SO CALLED FUTURE AND LET HIM HURT ANYONE THAT I CARE ABOUT! MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKZE, THE NEXT HOKAGE OF THIS VILLAGE, AND I WON’T BE BEATEN BY ANYONE ESPECIALLY NOT THE KYUUBI!! I WILL PROTECT… EVERYONE!!!” The aura then transforms into the mighty Crimson Dragon and the mighty dragon roars as Jack’s Mark of the Dragon appears on Naruto’s right arm, but there is also a figure in the shadows of Naruto’s mind in which the only thing can be seen is his purple-grayish eyes with multiple rings leading down to the pupil.

The shadow says, in a deep male voice, “At last…” Back in the ‘real world’, Naruto groans as he slowly wakes up and groans which catches everyone’s attention.

Ayane asks, amazed, “Naruto?”

Naruto says, “This duel isn’t do… yet, Paradox-baka.”

Kyuubi tell Naruto, “You confuse me to no end, gaki! These people have spat on the name of your family when they say that they honor them when they attack and try to kill you! Your father begged for you to be treated like a hero and they turn back on your father’s dying words for you knowing that they won’t forget the fox and figure out that you contained me unlike my other two ‘containers’! They don’t deserve you or your loyalty!”

Naruto says, with a plain tone, “That may be true, but if I just abandon them. If I just let you kill all of them, then I am no better than you, fox! And plus, there are people that cared for me and reached out to me! They saw beyond the fox! It is for them and my father and mother that I continue to protect this village! To protect them, to honor them, and honor my mother and father, who loved me so much! Dad transferred his memories into the seal and I know that they never wanted this life for me and wanted a loving family! However, this Madara took it away and I’m going after him! Not for any revenge, but to make sure that he gets the justice that he deserves and he never does it to anyone! And there is no way I’m going to dishonor my mom and dad or give up because I’m giving up on the future of everyone! Keep your so-called future! If that’s what’s to be, then I’ll change it here and now! For me, there is too much on the lie for me to lose! So, get ready asshole because you are going down! Believe it, Paradox!”

Neo Paradox tells Naruto, “Big words, Namikaze.”

Naruto yells out, seriously, “I’ve got this to back it up! I tune my Dark Resonator with Vice Dragon!” Dark Resonator hits his tuning fork and transforms into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Vice Dragon making him become transparent. As Naruto takes a Synchro Monster card from the Extra Deck, he chants out, in his own voice and Jack’s voice, “The ruler’s heartbeat will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon!” Naruto puts the Synchro Monster card on the duel disk and yells out, “Taste the power of my Red Dragon Archfiend!” Out of a column of light, Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Ryu yells out, amazed, “That is Uncle Jack’s deck!” Just then Naruto’s right arm glows and displays none other than Jack’s Mark of the Dragon!

Kiba calls out, stunned, “What is that mark on Naruto’s arm?”

Ayane yells out, “Uncle Jack’s ‘Mark of the Dragon’! That means that… Naruto is a Signer!”

Neo Paradox says, with a snort, “Do you think that this surprises me? In the history books, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze becomes a Signer after the murder of their parents and their fellow Signers!” Neo Paradox thinks in his mind, seriously, “But not this soon!”

Just then a voice calls out, “Then what do you think about this?!” Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see none other than the spirit of Jack Atlas appear by Naruto.

Kiba calls out, perplexed, “What the?!”

Ryu and Ayane yell out in unison, “Uncle Jack?!”

There are plenty of looks of surprise and Third Hokage thinks, “It is the spirit of the previous ‘Signer’ that held the ‘Mark of the Dragon’ that Naruto holds now!”

Jack or Jack’s spirit yells out, “I may be gone, but I will be sent into the netherworld of the Earthbound Immortal than give my successor and my godchildren a chance for a better future. You can keep your future, Paradox! The ‘Signers’ beaten Yliaster and their so-called ‘disaster future’ and my successor and my god kids will do it again! Okay, Naruto, show them why you are going to be the best there is around here! What it really means to be a Signer!”

Naruto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Now, I activate my Pot of Greed! This card allows to draw two new cards!”

Neo Paradox tells Naruto, “Draw what you like, it won’t help you! Even if you win, it means that the future that I’m trying to stop will come to past!”

Naruto says, with a serious tone and closing his eyes, “No way, asshole! I won’t allow to happen! If it means everyone has a happy future, then I will fight to create that future! I make my own destiny and your so-called future isn’t a part of it! I fight… FOR EVERYONE!!” Naruto’s eyes shoot open to reveal grayish-purple eyes with multiple rings leading down to the pupil.

Shino says, plainly, “His eyes…”

The Third Hokage thinks, stunned, “Could those be…?!” However, before anything more could be said or thought, Naruto’s right hand blazes with an intense and bright purifying flame.

Naruto says, strongly, “I draw!” Naruto then draws two cards and he creates a shockwave from drawing these two cards.

Kyuubi yells out, confused, “What is this power? Where did you get this power?!”

Naruto says, putting one card on his duel disk, “You are going to find out, fox! Since I have a level eight Synchro Monster, I can Special Summon Creation Resonator from my hand!” Immediately, Creation Resonator (800/600) appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto says, putting one more card on his duel disk, “And then I play another Tuner monster, Attack Gainer, in attack mode!” Soon after, Attack Gainer (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Neo Paradox asks, perplexed, “What’s the point, boy?” Neo Paradox then gasps and he says, realizing, “It can’t be! You never had THAT power in my future!”

Naruto yells out, “I Double Tune my Creation Resonator and Attack Gainer with Red Dragon Archfiend!”

Sakura asks, perplexed, “Double Tuning?!”

Ryu and Ayane thinks in their minds at the same time, “Could Naruto be…?!” On the meanwhile, Creation Resonator and Attack Gainer turn into blazing rings that surround Red Dragon Archfiend.

Immediately, Naruto is surrounded by a crimson red glow and he yells out, “Get ready, fox! You are going back and your power is going to be mine forever! You are never getting out ever again!” Soon after, the seal appears around Naruto’s waist, but it then transforms into a brand new seal with a yellow chakra shroud around his body with a spiral in his right hand that’s connected by ‘links’ leads down to a spiral around his chest in which the ‘links’ go down to his eyes as well as six magmata around his neck, but there is also a bright complete Crimson Dragon mark, all five ‘Marks of the Dragon’ connected to the body of the Crimson Dragon, around the spiral around his waist.

Neo Paradox calls out, stunned, “It is! It is the power of the legendary Signer, the one that sealed away Red Nova, the most powerful of the Earthbound Immortals!”

Kyuubi gasps in horror and he yells out, knowing what is happening, “No, brat! I won’t let my power be taken from me! And not by a little boy like you!” Kyuubi lashes out with his claw at Naruto, but he is stopped an intense crimson light that takes the form of the Crimson Dragon!

Neo Paradox, Ryu, Ayane, Kakashi, Third Hokage, and Hiashi yell out in unison, “The Crimson Dragon!”

The Crimson Dragon gives out a mighty roar and Kyuubi roars out, “Crimson Dragon! How dare you interfere?!” But then Kyuubi notices his own chakra body being sucked away and he looks to see Red Dragon Archfiend sucking up its body and chakra into itself. Kyuubi roars out as it is been sucked inside of the mighty Signer Dragon.

Kurenai asks, stunned, “What happening to the Nine-Tailed Fox?!”

Kakashi says, amazed, “Naruto is somehow sealing him into that dragon!” The Nine-Tailed Fox struggles, but even with its full power, it can’t seem to break free as a card appears in Naruto’s hand with the same symbol as Naruto’s new seal appearing on it before becoming a blank Synchro Monster card. Naruto’s body, the card, and Red Dragon Archfiend glow in unison as Nine-Tailed Fox is getting sucked into the dragon which Naruto’s own body is reacting.

Naruto then chants out, as the Nine-Tailed Fox continues to get absorbed, “The ruler and the fiend, here and now, shall become one! A Blazing and Fiery Spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon!” At that moment, the Nine-Tailed Fox cries as its spirit is sucked into the center of the seal while its power goes into Red Dragon Archfiend and Naruto at the same time in which Naruto puts the card on his duel disk causing him to call out, “Burn a scar through the earth, pal! Meet Red Nova Dragon!” Just then Red Dragon Archfiend is covered in flames and out of those flames, Red Nova Dragon (3500/3000) appears on the field in attack mode as the blank Synchro Monster cards transforms into that said card!

There are gasps of amazement and shock and Ryu yells out, amazed, “I can’t believe it! Naruto recreated Uncle Jack’s ultimate ace monster: Red Nova Dragon!”

Kakashi says, awestruck, “Hokage-sama, I can’t believe what I just saw.”

Third Hokage says, his shocked look turned into a smile, “Nether do I, but remember who we are talking about. Naruto has done the impossible! Without any sealing jutsu, he has separated the fox from its chakra and sealed its power into that dragon and himself! He has gained complete control of the fox’s full power!”

Neo Paradox yells out, perplexed and shocked, “How can this be?! It is said that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze became a Signer, but never gained Red Nova Dragon or Jack Atlas’ legendary power, the Burning Force or Burning Soul! How can this be?!”

Naruto tells Neo Paradox, “It looks like your ‘history’ needs work, pal! I don’t believe in destiny and we make our own future! And I’m going to make mine and no one else decides it for me! However, I will honor the memory of my family! I don’t know that I had family, but now that I know that I do and knowing that my father was the Fourth Hokage gives me strength also I know that his spirit is with me along with the spirits of Ryu’s and Ayane’s family! Time to show you what a Signer can do, pal!”

Jack tells him, “You said it, kid! Now, take out this chump once and for all!”

Naruto yells out, “Red Nova Dragon’s special ability gives him five hundred attack points for every Tuner monster in my grave and since I have four… Well, figure it out jerk!” Red Nova Dragon’s stats rise from 3500/3000 to 5500/3500 and Naruto yells out, “And my Attack Gainer also drained one grand in attack points for one of your monsters when used in a successful Synchro Summon!” Just then Malefic Truth Dragon cries out as its stats are reduced from 5000/5000 to 4000/5000!

Neo Paradox calls out, flabbergasted, “But that…?!”

Naruto tells Neo Paradox, with a strong tone, “Enough to end this and you, asshole! If that’s going to be the future, I’ll change it! No matter what it takes, Paradox, but I won’t do it in the way that you are doing it! I won’t do it ways that makes me just as bad as the Nine-Tailed Fox or that Madara asshole that took my family away from me! I will forge my own path and make my dreams come true! And I’ll create a new future for everyone! Believe it, jerk!” Naruto says, with a serious tone, “Red Nova Dragon, time to end this pal! Finish his dragon with Burning Force!” Red Nova Dragon flies high into the sky, does a mid-air loop, and dives down as he is covered in flames.

Neo Paradox thinks in his mind, before the end comes, “Was my theory wrong or did Namikaze do the impossible and change the future?” Soon after, Red Nova Dragon blasts right through Malefic Truth Dragon and it causes a massive explosion that causes a shockwave that’s felt for miles in which everyone around minus Naruto yelps out while Neo Paradox cries out in pain and shock as he loses 1500 life-points, ending the duel.

Final Score:  
Naruto: 100  
Neo Paradox: 0

\--  
Naruto vs Ryu  
.  
.

Sakura thinks in her mind, “I can’t believe that Naruto, of all people, is the son of the Fourth Hokage! I’d look at some pictures of him, but even through Naruto looks like him, he does have any qualities of him. However, I did find that his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, is much like Naruto. I can’t believe that Naruto has led such a hard life! He seemed so carefree… so goofy… I can’t believe that the people of this village tried to kill so many times beyond an a Kage ever experiences in a life-time! And I just…”

Just then a female voice calls out, “Sakura!” Sakura looks to the source to see three teens of her age heading towards them.

The first teen is a female with long blond hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and she is wearing purple vest-like shirt that goes past her bust area, purple skirt that goes to her kneecaps and cut off on the sides, bandages around her stomach and waist not covered by the shirt and the skirt, purple and white elbow warmers around her arms, a Lead headband around her waist, and blue open-toed sandals.

The second teen is a male with broken hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and he is wearing grey shorts, a rather large white scarf, a short-sleeved green jacket over a white shirt with strange emblem on it, ring earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages. His forehead protector was also worn on a bandanna around his head.

The final teen is also a male with fairy long black in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown, ring earrings attached to her ears, and he is wearing a fishnet undershirt and a short jacket with his forehead protector worn around his left arm along with a strange symbol on both of its sleeves, brown/gray pants, and the same blue open-toed sandals as Sakura and the other two teens are wearing.

Sakura asks the blond haired female, “What are you doing here Ino?”

Ino replies, with a plain tone, “We just got back from our first C-rank mission with Asuma-sensei and we hear that this village came under attack by some weirdo claiming that he was from the future in which the Leaf Village was the one that destroyed the future!”

Sakura says, with a plain tone, “That sounds about right, Ino.”

Shikamaru asks, with a plain tone, “So, it is true that Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage and the ‘container’ of the Nine-Tailed Fox which his own father sealed into him, huh?”

Sakura says, with a nod, “Yep.”

Choji says, amazed, “Wow! I thought that Naruto was different than us, but the son of the Fourth Hokage? This is huge!”

Shikamaru says, plainly, “What I don’t get is this whole Signer business? When I talked to my dad about it, he told me that it is an ancient legend that we, ninja clans, very well respected and Naruto is one. But something tells me that this legend is all true from the energy that we felt.”

Ino asks Sakura, “Okay, Forehead! What were those massive energies that we felt? When we got back, we were told that one of them, the sinister one, was the Nine-Tailed Fox and that other massive one was some kind of powerful dragon known as the Crimson Dragon! Is this true?”

Sakura says, with a serious and a bit annoyed tone, “Well, duh, Ino-Pig! I was there when Naruto was fighting for his life and had the fate of the village on the line! Stopping asking stupid questions already!”

Ino says, annoyed, “Hey, Sakura, we weren’t here okay? No need to be testy!”

Sakura retorts, angrily, “Well, excuse for realizing that I’m no better than the assholes that have tried to kill Naruto for all his life!” The three teens give a look of surprise and Sakura gasps at what she just said in which she backs down.

Choji asks, amazed, “It was that bad? I mean, Asuma-sensei told us these things about Naruto, but I never thought…”

Shikamaru says, with a plain tone, “I’m not surprised. Choji, you have to know a person is smart, but people are stupid and that’s plain troublesome. They need a scapegoat for what happened with the Nine-Tailed Fox and since his dad sealed it in him, he was there scapegoat.”

Ino says, with a snort, “That’s just stupid! I mean, does Naruto look a huge nine-tailed fox that can destroy mountains with a swish of its tails? People have to be really dumb to a level never seen!”

Shikamaru replies, with a sigh, “Troublesome. Ino, when people get hit in the heart, they can do really, really stupid things. And from what we learned, Naruto is the ultimate example.” Ino expression loses its stern and strong expression and becomes more solemn.

Choji asks, curiously, “Do you where Naruto and these other ‘Signers’ are?”

Sakura asks, perplexed, “They should be at Naruto’s family home, the Namikaze compound. Why do you ask?”

Choji says, “I want to see Naruto’s place and I want to see if all that I heard about are true. I mean, we were here to see Naruto in action and I want to see thing that kind of makes life-like Duel Monsters! Playing Duel Monsters is my favorite thing other than eating!”

Ino says, with a smirk, “You like something other than eating? That’s a real surprise, Choji!”

Choji gives a playful snort and Shikamaru says, with a plain tone, “I can take us to the Namikaze compound. I’ve been wandering around a lot and my dad caught me in front of it when I was kid.” Soon enough, Shikamaru heads off with Ino, Choji, and Sakura following behind them.

(Soon after; In the Namikaze compound)

In the courtyard of the Namikaze compound, we find Ryu and Naruto dueling against each other with Ryu having 1200 life-points and Naruto having 1250 life-points remaining. Ryu’s field has Junk Warrior (2300/1300) and one face-down card while Naruto has Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000), an activate Spell Sanctuary continuous spell card, and one card face-down. On the sidelines of this duel, we find Kakashi, Ayane, and Haku watching with smiles on their faces.

Ryu draws one card and he yells out, “It’s my turn!” Ryu says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I play Junk Synchron in attack mode!” Just then Junk Synchron (1300/500) appears on the field in attack mode. Ryu says, with a sly tone, “And I can use it to bring back my Speed Warrior in defense mode!” Just then Speed Warrior (900/400) appears on the field in defense mode. Ryu yells out, “And I tune my Junk Synchron with my Junk Warrior in order to Synchro Summon my ace monster!” Junk Synchron turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Junk Warrior making it become transparent. Ryu then chants out, “Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!” Ryu yells out, strongly as he puts a Synchro Monster card from his Extra deck on his duel disk, “Let’s rev it up Stardust Dragon!” A column of light appears on the field and out of the light, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Ryu yells out, “Stardust Dragon, attack with Cosmic Flare!” Stardust Dragon unleashes its powerful blast of cosmic energy that destroys Red-Eyes Black Dragon and costs Naruto 100 life-points. Ryu says, with a smile, “I think that’s enough for now!”

Current Score:  
Ryu: 1200  
Naruto: 1150

Naruto draws a card and he says, with a smile, “You’re good, Ryu, but watch out!” Naruto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play Monster Reborn to revive Vice Dragon in my graveyard!” Just then Vice Dragon (2000/2400) appears on the field in defense mode.

By this time, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Sakura arrive at the front gate and they look through the open gate to see the duel going on in which Ino whispers, amazed, “Wow! They look so real!”

Shikamaru says, with a plain tone, “The outside world has developed very advanced technology. How troublesome.”

Back to the duel, Naruto says, putting a card on his duel disk, “Next, I play Flare Resonator in attack mode!” Just then Flare Resonator (300/1300) appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto yells out, “And now, I tune my Flare Resonator with my Vice Dragon!” Flare Resonator turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Vice Dragon causing it to become transparent. Naruto says, taking out a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, “The ruler’s heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon!” As a column of light appears on the field, Naruto yells out, putting the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, “Let’s rock, Red Dragon Archfiend!” Out of the column of light, Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000-3300/2000) appears on the field in attack mode in which Naruto says, with a smirk, “And thanks to my Flare Resonator, my new Synchro Monster gains three hundred attack points!” Naruto yells out, “Okay, pal, attack with Absolute Power Force!” Red Dragon Archfiend unleashes a flaming fist right at Stardust Dragon.

Ryu says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “I play my trap card: Hyper Stamina!” Ryu’s face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of Hyper Synchro infusing a monster with energy. Ryu says, taking out a Hyper Synchro (1600/800) monster card from his deck, “Thanks to this card, by removing one Hyper Synchron from my deck, I can boost my monster’s power to equal of your monster’s power adding the fact that monster can’t be destroyed this turn!” Stardust Dragon’s stats rise from 2500/2000 to 3300/2000!

As Stardust Dragon prepared to counterattack, Naruto says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “Not so fast, Ryu! My spell card allows me to play my Kishido Spirit spell card as a Quick-Play spell!” Naruto’s face-down card is revealed to be the Kishido Spirit continuous spell card and Naruto says, with a grin, “And my spell card makes it that my monsters can’t be destroyed by monsters with equal attack power!” Soon enough, both attacks from both Signer Dragon clash in a huge explosion! However, just then unexpectedly, a burst of energy comes from the Namikaze compound itself in which a column of light comes from the center of the room. Naruto asks, stunned, “What’s going on here?!”

Ryu replies, confused, “I don’t know, Naruto! We aren’t in a serious duel!” But then Naruto’s, Ayane’s, and Ryu’s Marks of the Dragon are glowing and brightly in fact!

Haku yells out, stunned, “Their ‘Marks of the Dragon’ are glowing!”

Ayane asks, shocked, “What’s going on here? Why are our marks glowing?”

Ryu yells out to Naruto, “Stop the duel, Naruto! We need to stop now!” Naruto immediately panics and tries to turn off his duel disk right away in which Ryu makes a motion to one part of his duel disk in which Naruto quickly gets what he is doing. Both of them de-activate their duel disks causing the holograms to vanish in which the column of light and shockwave from the Namikaze household fades away as quickly as it appears in which our three Signers’ ‘Marks of the Dragon’ stop glowing as well.

Naruto asks, confused, “What just happened, Ryu?”

Ryu says, with a plain tone, “Something in your house reacted to the power of the Crimson Dragon.” Ryu looks at his ‘Mark of the Dragon’ which causes Naruto to do the same, but then cat masked ANBU known as Neko appears.

Neko asks, seriously, “Kakashi-sempai, what’s going on here? The whole village saw that beam of light that came from the Namikaze compound and we thought that…!!”

Kakashi replies, reassuringly, “Do not worry, it isn’t another attack, Neko!”

Haku replies, “Something within the Namikaze compound reacted to the power of the Crimson Dragon while Ryu-sama’s and Naruto-sama’s Signer Dragons clashed when practicing dueling.” When Neko looks at Kakashi, he gives a nod of agreement.

Neko tells them, “Hokage-sama is going to be needed to be informed of this.” She soon vanishes in a swirl of leaves.

Ayane asks, perplexed, “What could have caused our ‘Marks of the Dragon’ to react so much, Naruto?”

Naruto replies, with a shrug, “Got me, Ayane. But I’m going to find out!”

\--  
Hinata vs Camula

Hinata: 4000  
Camula: 4000

Naruto asks, seriously, “What do we do now?”

Third Hokage tells Naruto, “There is nothing that we can do, Naruto. If they are playing by the rules of the ancient Shadow Games, we have no right to interfere and this vampire takes those rules very seriously.”

Naruto thinks in his mind, “Hinata…”

Camula says, drawing a card, “I shall take the first move, little Signer!” Camula says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots and then one card on her duel disk, “First, I play one card face-down and Vampire Lady in defense mode!” Just then a hologram of a face-down card in the spell/trap zones and Vampire Lady (1550/1550) in the monster zones in defense mode appear on the field. Camula then says, with a sinister smile, “And that’s all for now, darling.”

Hinata says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn now!”

Naruto tells Hinata, “Come on, Hinata! I know that you can beat this over fang faced witch!”

Camula snarls at Naruto while Hinata thinks in her mind, warmly, “Naruto-kun… I know with you here with me, I can do anything.” Hinata says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I’m starting with my Living Arrow spell card! This card destroys a card on your field and you take five hundred points of damage from the card’s destruction!” Camula gasps as her face-down was speared by an arrow, destroying it, and Camula growls as she loses 500 life-points. Hinata says, putting a card on her duel disk, “I play Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode!” Immediately, Sunlight Unicorn (1800/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Hinata says, drawing a card from her deck, “And his ability allows me to see the top card in my deck and if it is an equip spell, I get to add it to my hand! If not, it goes to the bottom of my deck!” Hinata then displays the Fairy Meteor Crush equip spell card and she says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, “Since Fairy Meteor Crush is an equip spell, I get to add it to my hand! However, I play my Double Summon! This card allows me to Normal Summon again!” Hinata says, putting another card on her duel disk, “And I choose my Fairy Archer!” Immediately, Fairy Archer (1400/600) appears on the field in attack mode. Hinata says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I play my Fairy Meteor Crush on my Unicorn and he attacks your Vampire Lady!” Sunlight Unicorn unleashes its attack and destroys Vampire Lady in which Camula grunts slightly in pain as she loses 250 life-points.

Ayane asks, curiously, “Did that just hurt her?”

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, “It did, Ayane. This is most likely another of those ‘Shadow Games’.”

Hinata says, “Direct attack, Fairy Archer!” Fairy Archer launches at arrow and Camula yelps out in pain as it strikes her in the chest causing her to lose 1400 life-points. Hinata says, surprised, “You got hurt? Then this is…”

Camula says, with a smirk, “That’s right, darling. This is a Shadow Game! And soon, you shall experience the pain for yourself! I must admit that I underestimated you, but you shall learn that a vampire isn’t defeated so easily, mortal!”

Hinata says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, “I shall end with another card face-down.”

Current Score:  
Hinata: 4000  
Camula: 2350

Camula says, with a sinister smile while drawing a card, “Very well then!” Camula says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!” Camula says, drawing two more cards, “It looks like things are going to get worse for you, my dear!” Camula’s Field Spell slot opens and she says, putting the card into a slot, “Now, I play Infernalvania!” Just then the field transforms into a graveyard overlooking a spooky castle on a hill causing Naruto to be nervous.  
Ryu asks Naruto, “What’s wrong, Naruto?”

Naruto replies, a bit nervously, “I don’t do too well with ghosts and such, Ryu.”

Ayane asks, stunned, “You have to contain a large kitsune in you and you are afraid of ghosts, Naruto?”

Naruto says, with a plain tone, “Sorry, Ayane, but large demon foxes, I can deal with, but ghosts and ghouls are another thing.”

Camula says, discarding her Vampire Lord (2000/1500), “Too bad, darling, because there are going to be more ghouls and ghosts yet! With Infernalvania, I discard one Zombie monster to my grave and the young Signer’s monsters are all destroyed, but I can’t Normal Summon on the turn that I use this effect! So, I discard my Vampire Lord in order to destroy her monsters!” Just then Sunlight Unicorn and Fairy Archer cry out as they are destroyed.

Hinata says, shocked, “Sunlight Unicorn! Fairy Archer!”

Camula says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Things are about to get worse my dear, I play my Call of the Mummy! With this card, since I have no monsters, I can Special Summon a Zombie monster!” Camula says, putting one card on her duel disk, “And now, I play my Vampire Bat in attack mode!” Just then Vampire Bat (800/800-1000/800) appears on the field in attack mode! Camula says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, “Now, with my winged friend on the field, all Zombie monsters gain two hundred attack points! Next, I play my Book of Life! By removing one monster from your graveyard, I get to summon one Zombie monster from my grave! So, I remove your Fairy Archer in order to bring my Vampire Lord!” Hinata removes the said monster from her graveyard while Vampire Lord (2000/1500-2200/1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Camula says, putting one card on her duel disk, “And now, I remove him to play my Vampire Genesis!” Vampire Lord vanishes from the field as Vampire Genesis (3000/2100-3200/2100) appears on the field in attack mode.

Ayane says, shocked, “If Hinata gets slammed by both monsters, this duel is over!”

Naruto yells out, shocked, “Hinata!”

Camula yells out, slyly, “Now, Vampire Genesis, end this duel now with Crimson Storm!” Vampire Genesis turns into a storm which heads straight for Hinata.

Hinata says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I play my Waboku trap card!” Hinata’s face-down card is revealed to be the Waboku trap card and Hinata says, with a plain tone, “This card protects me for all battle damage for this turn!” Just then three maidens appear and protect Hinata from Vampire Genesis’ attack.

Camula says, with a snarl, “You got lucky, little girl, but next time, you won’t be.”

Hinata thinks in her mind, “She’s right! I’m in trouble! Due to her Infernalvania, even if I summon a more powerful monster, she can take out mine with her Field Spell and her Vampire Bat will stay on the field due to its special ability! And if she adds another monster she can special summon, I’ll be finished!”

Naruto tells Hinata, with an encouraging tone, “Come on, Hinata! I know that you can save your sister from this witch! You just need to believe in yourself!”

Hinata thinks in her mind, drawing a card, “Naruto-kun’s right! I need to believe in myself!” Hinata says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play my Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!” Hinata draws two more cards and she says, putting one card on her duel disk, “I play my Monster Reborn in order to bring back my Sunlight Unicorn!” Just then Sunlight Unicorn (1800/1000) returns to the field in attack mode. Hinata says, putting one card on her duel disk, “Then I play my Tuner monster, Counselor Lily, in attack mode!” Immediately, Counselor Lily (400/1500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Naruto says, amazed, “Awesome! Hinata can now really Synchro Summon something to take care of this freak!”

Ryu says, with a grin, “And I think I know exactly what Hinata is going to Synchro, Naruto.”

Hinata says, in a strong voice that wasn’t like her before, “And I tune my Counselor Lily, with my Sunlight Unicorn to bring out my newest ace monster!” Counselor Lily goes a mid-air twirl as she turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Sunlight Unicorn making it become transparent. As a column of light appears on the field, Hinata chants out, taking out a Synchro Monster card from her Extra deck, “The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon!” When Hinata puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk, she says, “Meet the guardian of all Duel Monsters: Ancient Fairy Dragon!” Out of the column of light, Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) appears on the field in attack mode.

As Naruto’s, Ayane’s, and Ryu’s ‘Marks of the Dragon’ glow with Hinata’s with Ancient Fairy Dragon’s appearance, Ayane says, amazed, “That’s Aunt Luna’s Signer Dragon!”

Ryu says, with a smile, “I knew it, sis.”

Camula says, with a smirk, “It will take more than that lizard to stop me.”

Hinata says, with a plain tone, “You may have forgotten about my Tuner’s ability, Camula. Counselor Lily, when used for a Synchro Summon, allows me to drop five hundred of my life-points to boost my Synchro Monster’s attack power by one thousand for this turn.” Ancient Fairy Dragon roars as its stats rise from 2100/3000 to 3100/3000!

Camula says, with a sneer, “That’s not going to be enough to defeat me, girl!”

Hinata says, with a plain tone, “That’s why I activate her special ability and destroy your Field Spell causing me to regain one thousand life-points!” Camula gasps as her Field Spell vanishes while Hinata’s life-points increase by 1000 life-points. Hinata says, taking a card out of her deck, “It also allows me to take one Field Spell Card and add it to my hand!” Hinata says, putting the card into the Field Spell slot of her duel disk, “And now, I play my Luminous Spark Field Spell!” Just then the whole area becomes a lot brighter and Hinata says, “This card gives all Light monsters by five hundred attack points while lowering their defense power by four hundred points! And my dragon is a Light monster!” Ancient Fairy Dragon goes from 3100/3000 to 3600/2600!

Camula says, with a smirk, “You might beat my Genesis, but this duel isn’t done!”

Hinata says, pointing to Vampire Bat, “That’s why I’m not going after your Genesis, but your Vampire Bat! With such lower attack strength, you can’t survive this even through your Bat can!”

Camula yells out, shocked, “Oh no! My points!”

Hinata calls out, “Ancient Fairy Dragon, end this duel with Eternal Sunshine!” Ancient Fairy Dragon roars as she unleashes a powerful rainbow colored blast of solar energy and Camula yells out in pain as she loses 2600 life-points and the duel as well.

Final Score:  
Hinata: 5000  
Camula: 0

\--  
Ayane vs Leon  
.  
.  
Ayane: 4000  
Leon: 4000

Ayane says, drawing a card, “Ladies first, Leon!” Ayane says, putting one card on her duel disk, “I play Rose, Warrior of Revenge in attack mode!” Immediately, Rose, Warrior of Revenge (1600/600), a red haired human-like monster wearing a ninja-like outfit, appears on the field in attack mode. Ayane says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with a pair of face-down cards!”

Leon says, drawing a card, “My draw, Ayane!” Leon says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I play Elemental Hero Stratos in attack mode!” Immediately, Elemental Hero Stratos (1800/800), a blue and silver armored warrior with a blue visor over his face and metal wings with rotors attached that allow him to fly, appears on the field in attack mode. Leon says, a card coming out of his deck, “This card allows me to take one Elemental Hero from my deck and add it to my hand!”

As Leon’s deck is automatically reshuffled, Ryu thinks in his mind, “An Elemental Hero deck?!”

Leon says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Double Fusion spell card! By lowering my life-points by five hundred, I can perform two Fusion summons and not just one!” After Leon’s life-points drop down by five hundred, he discards Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) monster cards to the graveyard in which he says, taking a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck, “First, I combined Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix in order to play my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode!” The two monsters appear on the field, goes into a fusion vortex, and when Leon puts the monster onto his duel disk, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200) appears on the field in attack mode. Leon then says, discarding Elemental Hero Captain Gold (2100/800), a golden clad warrior monster, to the graveyard, “Then I fuse my Captain Gold with Stratos to form another powerful hero!” Leon takes out another Fusion Monster card from his Extra deck as Captain Gold appears on the field and fuses Stratos in a fusion vortex and Leon calls out, “Meet my Elemental Hero Great Tornado in attack mode!” When Leon puts the Fusion Monster card on his duel disk, Elemental Hero Great Tornado (2800/2200), a green and orange-clad humanoid monster with a brown tattered cloak over the left side of his body, appears on the field in attack mode.

Ino asks, stunned, “Two monsters in one turn?!”

Leon says, with a serious tone, “And when Great Tornado is Fusion Summoned, he cuts your monsters’ attack and defense points in half!” Great Tornado unleashes a blast of wind that’s cuts Rose’s stats from 1600/800 to 800/400! Leon yells out, strongly, “And now, Great Tornado, attack her Rose right now!” Great Tornado prepares a powerful attack of wind.

Ayane says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I activate my Rose Blizzard trap card!” Ayane’s face-down card is revealed to be the Rose Blizzard trap card and Ayane says, with a serious tone, “Due to this trap card, your monster is switched to defense mode!” Just then a blizzard of rose petals stops Great Tornado and switches him from attack mode to defense mode!

Leon says, with a serious tone, “But my Flame Wingman can’t be stopped!” Flame Wingman unleashed a blast of flames that destroys Rose in which Ayane loses 1300 life-points! Leon says, with a smile, “And due to Flame Wingman’s ability, you get hit with damage equal to its attack points!” Ayane gets slammed with flames as she loses 800 more life-points. Leon says, with a smile and putting one card face-down, “I think that’s enough for now.”

Ayane says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “Not until I play my Miracle’s Wake trap card!” Ayane’s other face-down card is revealed to be the Miracle’s Wake trap card and Ayane says, with a smile, “This card allows me to revive one monster destroyed in battle, Leon!” Just then Rose, Warrior of Revenge (1600/800) appears back on the field in attack mode.

Current Score:  
Ayane: 1900  
Leon: 3500

Ryu says, plainly, “This guy is no rookie. He is a good duelist and his deck and style… reminds me of someone.”

Naruto asks, curiously, “Who?”

Ryu replies, with a serious glare, “I can’t be sure, but someone tells me that he will play a card that will confirm my suspicions about him.”

Ayane says, drawing a card, “It’s my move!” Ayane says, putting a card on her duel disk, “I play my Elemental Hero Knospe in attack mode!” Just then Elemental Hero Knospe (600/1000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Leon asks, surprised, “You have an Elemental Hero?!”

Ayane says, with a smile, “Yep, Leon! Now, I tune my Rose with my Knospe!” Just then Rose turns into four stars that turn into four rings that surround Knospe making it become transparent in which Ayane chants out, “Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon!” Ayane yells out, as she puts a Synchro Monster card from her Extra deck on her duel disk, “Now, meet my Black Rose Dragon!” Out of a column of light, Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Ayane says, removing Knospe from her graveyard, “Next, I use my dragon’s ability to switch your Tornado in attack mode in make its attack points zero!” Immediately, Black Rose Dragon unleashes thorn filled vines in which force Great Tornado back to attack mode and it goes down from 2800/2200 to 0/2200! Ayane says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I play my Burial from a Different Dimension allowing me to return my Knospe back to my graveyard!” As she puts said card back into her graveyard, she says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, “Then I activate my Monster Reborn to revive my little buddy!” Immediately, Elemental Hero Knospe (600/1000) returns to the field in attack mode. Ayane says, putting the last card in her hand into the spell/trap slots, “Finally, I play my Rose Bud spell card! This card allows me to transform my little Knospe into Elemental Hero Poison Rose in attack mode!” A card comes out of Ayane’s deck and she puts it on her duel disk causing Knospe to transform into Elemental Hero Poison Rose (1900/2000) in attack mode.

Choji says, amazed, “Wow! She just turned the tide!”

Ayane yells out, “Poison Rose, attack Great Tornado!” Poison Rose unleashes dark rose petals on Great Tornado and destroys him causing Leon to lose 1900 life-points right away. Ayane says, with a smile, “And due to my Rose’s ability, she gains two hundred attack points from her defense points when she damages you, Leon!” Poison Rose’s stats go from 1900/2000 to 2100/1800! Ayane yells out, strongly, “Black Rose Dragon, attack his Flame Wingman now! Black Rose Flare!” Black Rose Dragon unleashes a blast of dark violet flames with rose petals which destroys Flame Wingman costing Leon another 300 life-points.

Leon says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “I play my trap card: Hero Signal!” Leon’s face-down card is revealed to be the Hero Signal trap card and Leon says, as a card comes out of his deck, “Due to this card, since you destroyed a monster in battle, I can summon one Elemental Hero from my deck as long as it is level four or less! And I choose my Bubbleman!” Immediately, Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Leon says, drawing two cards, “Since he is the only card on the field, I get two cards!”

Ayane says, with a smile, “Not bad, Leon! I end my turn!”

Current Score:  
Ayane: 1900  
Leon: 1300

Leon says, drawing a card, “It’s my move, Ayane!” Leon says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play my Bubble Shuffle trap card! With this card, I can switch my Bubbleman and one of your monsters in defense mode! Then I summon any Elemental Hero from my hand after I release Bubbleman! So, I put your Rose and my Bubbleman in defense mode!” Just then Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Poison Rose switch from attack to defense mode. Leon puts one card on his duel disk and yells out, “And now, goodbye, Bubbleman and say hello to the one and only… Elemental Hero Neos!” Ryu and Ayane gasps as Bubbleman vanish and Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Ryu yells out, “Elemental Hero Neos?!”

Sakura asks, curiously, “You know that card, Ryu-san?”

Ryu says, with a serious tone, “Yeah, it was created and held by one person. He was the second world champion after Yugi Moto himself.” Ryu asks Leon, “Leon-san, what is your full name?”

Leon replies, with a smile, “My name is… Leon Rhodes Yuki, son of Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes.”

Ayane asks, stunned, “You’re the son of Jaden Yuki, the second Duel Monsters’ world champion after Yugi Moto himself?!”

Leon says, with a smile, “That’s right, Ayane. You and your brother aren’t the only one here who is child of a famous duelist.”

Naruto says, stunned, “No wonder he is so good! He is the kid of a world famous duelist back in your home just like you, two, Ryu!”

Ayane says, with a smile, “This duel got more interesting, Leon.”

Leon says, with a nod, “I know, Ayane. As my dad would say, this is a ‘sweet duel’.” Leon says, “Now, Neos, attack her dragon with Cosmic Crush!” Neos leaps high into the sky and karate chops Black Rose Dragon, destroying it, and causing Ayane to lose 100 life-points. Leon says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I think that I will end my turn here, Ayane, by throwing a face-down.”

Current Score:  
Ayane: 1800  
Leon: 1300

Ayane says, drawing a card, “It’s my draw, Leon!” Ayane says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Card of Sanctity! This card forces both of us to draw until we have six cards in our hands!” Ayane and Leon draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands and Ayane says, putting one card on her duel disk, “Next, I play Nettles in attack mode!” Just then Nettles (1200/400) appears on the field in attack mode.

Leon says, with a plain tone, “Another Tuner monster, huh? You are planning to Synchro Summon another monster, Ayane.”

Ayane says, with a grin, “That’s right, Leon! I tune my level six Poison Rose with my level two Nettles!” Nettles turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Poison Rose making her become transparent and Ayane chants out, as she takes a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck, “Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!” Ayane says, putting the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk, “Let’s rev it up, Stardust Dragon!” Out of a column of light, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Naruto asks, confused, “Hold up! That’s your card, Ryu! How did Ayane get it?!”

Ryu tells Naruto, with a kind smile, “Remember that Stardust Dragon card that you took from Paradox in your duel?”

Naruto replies, realizing what Ryu meant, “Oh, yeah! It was still on my duel disk after I beaten that jerk! So, I gave it to you and you gave it to Ayane! That’s so awesome! Now, you and your sister have your dad’s famous monster in your decks!”

Ryu says, with a nod, “That’s right, Naruto.”

Leon tells Ayane, with a smile, “Nice work, Ayane, but our monsters are equal in power.”

Ayane says, with a smile, “I know, Leon.” Ayane says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “That’s why I end with two cards face-down!”

Leon says, drawing a card, “It’s my draw!”

Ayane says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “And now, I play my Assault Mode activate trap card!” Ayane’s face-down card is revealed to be the Assault Mode activate trap card and Ayane says, with a smile, “By releasing Stardust Dragon from my field, I can out his Assault Mode version from my deck!” A card comes out of Ayane’s deck and she puts it on her duel disk causing Stardust Dragon to transform into Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode (3000/2500) in attack mode! Ayane says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “Then I play my Assault Overload spell card!” Ayane’s other face-down card is revealed to be the Assault Overload Quick-Play spell card and Ayane says, with a grin, “By releasing my Stardust Dragon in Assault Mode, you get slammed with damage equal to two hundred times his level! And since Stardust Dragon is level ten now, you get slammed with two thousand points of damage!” Leon gasps as Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode’s armor shatters and the piece slams into Leon causing him to lose 2000 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:  
Ayane: 1800  
Leon: 0

\--  
Davis vs Sai

Davis: 4000  
Sai: 4000

Sai says, drawing a card, “I shall take the first turn.” Sai says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I play Beast King Barbaros in attack mode!” Immediately, Beast King Barbaros (1900/1200), a massive humanoid lion warrior with a spear and shield, appears on the field in attack mode and Sai says, “Even through it is an eight star monster, I can play him without releasing other monsters, but since I did that, his original attack points are now nineteen hundred.” Sai says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I shall end my turn with a couple of face-downs.”

Davis says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn now!” Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I play Elemental Hero Stratos in attack mode!” Just then Elemental Hero Stratos (1800/300) appears on the field in attack mode. A card comes out of Davis’ deck and he yells out, “And now, I play his ability and take one hero and add it to my hand!” Davis says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Polymerization spell card!” Davis then displays one Elemental Hero Woodsman (1000/2000) and one Elemental Hero Knospe (600/1000) monster card and he yells out, “I fuse my Knospe and Woodsman together to form Elemental Hero Gaia in attack mode!” The two appears on the field, goes into a fusion vortex, and when Davis puts a fusion monster card from his Extra deck on his duel disk, Elemental Hero Gaia (2200/2600) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sai says, pushing a button, “I activate my trap: Anti-Fusion Device.” Sai’s face-down card is revealed to be the Anti-Fusion Device trap card and Sai says, with a plain tone, “This card destroys a Fusion monster on the field.” Just then a hologram of the device appears and sucks Gaia into it causing it to be destroyed.

Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Fusion Sage spell card! This card allows me to take a Polymerization card from my deck and add it to my hand!” Just then a card comes out of Davis’ deck and after his deck is reshuffled, Davis says, putting the card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I play that Polymerization!” Davis displays Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) and he yells out, “I fuse Avian with Stratos to form Hero Great Tornado!” Avian appears on the field, goes into a fusion vortex with Stratos, and when Davis puts a fusion monster card from his Extra deck on his duel disk, Elemental Hero Great Tornado (2800/2200) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sai says, pushing another button, “I’m sorry, Motomiya-san, but I play my Mispolmerization trap card!” Sai’s face-down card is revealed to be the Mispolmerization trap card in which Sai says, with a fake smile, “Now, all Fusion monsters are returned to your deck.”

Davis yells out, flabbergasted, “What?!” Great Tornado then roars as he fades away back into the Extra deck and Davis says, with a snarl, “Oh, great!”

Danzo says, with a plain tone, “I see that you are getting the idea, Motomiya-san. This is the deck that we have designed based on every single bit of information that we got on you, boy. Sai’s deck is an Anti-Fusion Power deck designed to counter your deck since it’s most powerful creatures are fusion monsters.”

Davis says, putting the last card in his hand into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Monster Reborn and revive Hero Stratos in defense mode!” Just then Elemental Hero Stratos (1800/300) returns to the field in defense mode and Davis says, as a card comes out of his duel disk, “And since I brought him back, I get another hero! And with that I’ll end my turn!”

Sai says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn, Motomiya-san.” Sai says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play my Advanced Force continuous spell card and as long this card remains on the field, any level five or higher monster is all that I need to play one level seven or higher monster. So, I release my Beast King Barbaros to Advanced Summon my Gilford the Legend!” Barbaros vanishes from the field and Gilford the Legend (2600/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Sai says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I play my Monster Reborn to reply my Beast King Barbaros!” Just then Beast King Barbaros (3000/1200) reappears on the field in attack mode and Sai says, with a plain tone, “But since I played him without using his ability, his true power comes out with an attack point of three thousand.”

Davis thinks in his mind, “This is going to hurt!”

Danzo tells Sai, plainly, “Good, Sai. Take him down.”

Sai declares, “Gilford, destroy his monster with your sword.” Gilford slices through Stratos and destroys him, but since he was in defense mode, Davis doesn’t lose life-points. Sai says, plainly, “And now, Barbaros shall attack you directly.” Barbaros slams his spear into Davis’ chest in which he yelps out in pain as he loses 3000 life-points.

Kari yells out, shocked, “Davis!”

Tai says, stunned, “He looks really hurt!”

Danzo says, plainly, “That’s what he really is. This place is very special and when I learned about him, I was surprised that how special that he was. He is the last guardian of this ancient as his mother’s family was for generations and when Sai beats him in this duel, by ancient laws, what this place contains shall belong to Sai and since Sai is mine, it is mine.”

Davis asks, with a groan, “You don’t know what you are doing! This place is dangerous! Are you really that stupid, asshole?!”

One ROOT yells out, “Mind your tongue to Danzo-sama boy! Or your friends shall pay the price!”

Davis says, with a snarl, “Not as long as I draw breath, jerk.”

Sai says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I shall end my turn with a face-down, Motomiya-san.”

Current Score:  
Davis: 1000  
Sai: 4000

Davis says, drawing a card, “My move!” Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Graceful Charity! Now, I draw three cards and discard two more!” Davis draws three cards, discards two from his hand, and he grins to see his Miracle Fusion spell card in his hand.

Sai says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “Seeing your expression you must have gotten a powerful spell card, most likely a Fusion spell card, but my Non-Fusion Area trap card shall end it.” Sai’s face-down card is revealed to be the Non-Fusion Area continuous area and Sai says, plainly, “As long as this card is on the field, neither of us can Fusion Summon any monsters.”

Davis thinks in his mind, stunned, “Darn it! Why doesn’t this surprise me?!”

Sai tells Davis, plainly, “There is nothing that you can do. Your most powerful creatures are useless and my deck is already prepared for the most powerful non-Fusion monster in your deck: Elemental Hero Bladedge.”

Davis yells out, annoyed, “Is that so, pal?! Let’s see you try!” Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Spellbook in the Pot spell card! Now, both of us must draw three cards from our decks!” Davis thinks in his mind, putting his hand on his deck, “Come on, deck, don’t fail me now! Kari… Tai… and with this asshole trying to do this, so many innocent lives are at stake! I know that we can win!” Before Davis’ draws his cards, his deck is surrounded in brief glow that doesn’t go unnoticed by Danzo and Sai in which Davis draws his three cards. After Sai draws his cards, Davis looks at his cards in which his eyes widen to see Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn (2000/900) and Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind (1300/400) monster cards in which he thinks, “Hold on a minute! How did these cards get into my deck? But then again, this monster is one of those Tuner monsters and it has a cool ability! This could be what I need to turn this duel around!” Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Since I have no monsters and you do, I can play my Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn in attack mode!” Immediately, Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn (2000/900) appears on the field in attack mode.

This surprises Danzo, Tai, Kari, and even Sai in which he thinks, “This isn’t in the data that we gathered about him.”

Davis says, putting another card onto his duel disk, “And since I have a Blackwing monster on the field, I can special summon my Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind in attack mode!” Afterwards, Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind (1300/400) appears on the field in attack mode and Davis yells out, “And due to his ability, your lion gets its power cut in half!” Gale the Whirlwind unleashes a powerful wind storm which lowers Barbaros’ stats from 3000/1200 to 1500/600!

Sai tells Davis, “Not bad, Motomiya-san, but even if you destroy my Barbaros, my other monster shall destroy at least one of your monsters in the next turn.”

Davis thinks in his mind, “And if he destroys my weaker monster, I’m dead! But I know there is a way to win! I just wish that I had a Synchro Monster like I did in my old decks!” Just then the Extra deck area of his duel disk opens revealing the Black-Winged Dragon (2800/1600) Synchro Monster card. Davis thinks in his mind, stunned, “I don’t remember this card, but it is just the right level of Synchro monster that I need!” Davis takes the card out and he yells out, “I tune my level three Gale the Whirlwind with my level five Sirocco the Dawn!” Gale the Whirlwind then transforms into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Sirocco the Dawn making him become transparent. When a column of light appears on the field, Davis chants out, in which his voice sounds like there is another voice with his own, “Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon!” When Davis puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, he yells out, “Let’s do this, Black-Winged Dragon!” Out of the light, Black-Winged Dragon (2800/1600) appears on the field in attack mode.

Kari says, amazed, “Oh, wow. Beautiful.” But then Davis yelps in pain coming from his right arm and he holds it with his left hand.

Tai yells out, stunned, “Davis!” Just then the final ‘Mark of the Dragon’, the Crimson Dragon’s Tail, appears on his arm.

Davis asks, stunned, “What the heck?!”

Danzo thinks in his mind, amazed, “The final ‘Mark of the Dragon’! He is the one!” But then Davis’ new ‘Mark of the Dragon’ blazes with a crimson light and he yells out, “What’s going on here, boy?!”

Davis asks, stunned, “You got me, pal!” Everyone then yells out as the crimson red light engulfs them.

(At the same time; Back with Naruto and his group)

Returning to Naruto and his group, we find them assembled at the edge of the cliff/trench that contains the cave that has the Dragon Sword and the Millennium Puzzle within, but then Ryu’s, Ayane’s, and Naruto’s ‘Marks of the Dragon’ blaze in unison.

Naruto asks, perplexed, “What’s going on here?”

Ryu asks, curiously, “Could it be the final Signer?” However, before anyone could say or do anything, everyone yells out as they are engulfed by the same crimson light engulfing those around Davis when his ‘Mark of the Dragon’ appeared.

(On the meanwhile; Within the Leaf Village’s hospital)

Inside of the Leaf Village hospital, we find Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai together besides Hinata, who is in a hospital gown and sitting up on her bed, looking her right arm with her ‘Mark of the Dragon’ blazing with crimson light.

Kiba asks, perplexed, “What’s going on here?”

Kurenai asks Hinata, “What’s happening with your ‘Mark of the Dragon’ Hinata?”

Hinata replies, confused, “I don’t know, Kurenai-sensei…” However, they don’t have time for anything else when all of them are engulfed by the crimson light from Hinata’s ‘Mark of the Dragon’.

(A short time later; back to the duel)

Returning to the duel between Davis and Sai, the crimson light blazes on until it starts to fade away in which when Danzo, Sai, the ROOT ANBU, Tai, Kari, Davis, and Veemon open their eyes, they find the Crimson Dragon above Davis and Sai with Naruto and his group as well as all of Team 8 with Hinata in her typical clothing in the area.

Danzo thinks in his mind, “What is this?!” However, no one noticed Ninja Ryu and Ninja Ayane sneaking off from the group.

Naruto asks, perplexed, “What’s going on here?”

Ayane says, amazed, “The Crimson Dragon!”

Jiraiya spots Danzo and he yells out, “Danzo! I should have known!”

Danzo says, with a serious tone, “I am not responsible for bringing you here, Jiraiya. The Crimson Dragon is, but I warn you to step back or I will…” Danzo gasps when he looks at one direction in which he sees Tai and Kari safe and sound with Agumon and Gatomon and everyone sees that too in which they also see the downed forms of the two ROOT that had them held hostage in which Danzo finds where Agumon and Gatomon were tied up and hanging above them in which there are empty rope.

Ninja Ayane tells Danzo, plainly, “I believe that you have nothing, Danzo.”

Danzo says, with a snarl, “You, people…”

Davis asks, perplexed, “Okay, what’s going on here?” Davis thinks in his mind, looking at the Crimson Dragon, “And that dragon! That’s the one that I saw in my dream! This is getting too weird even being in ‘ninjaville’!”

Ayane says, seeing Davis’ ‘Mark of the Dragon’, “Hey, that’s it! That kid has Uncle Crow’s ‘Mark of the Dragon’, the Crimson Dragon’s Tail!”

Naruto says, shocked when he sees it, “The Final Signer! We found him!”

Davis asks, perplexed, “Signer?”

Jiraiya says, glaring at Danzo, “Now, I get it. You figured out who the final Signer is and you kidnapped friends of his to lure him here.”

Danzo says, with a plain tone, “You and that fool, Sarutobi, don’t know what advantage the Crimson Dragon will give the Leaf Village. I was not going to let the best chance for the Leaf Village has to become the greatest of the ninja village spill away because of idealistic fools like you and him, Jiraiya! I shall do what it takes to ensure the prosperity of this village!”

Jiraiya says, with a sneer, “Well, it is going to end now. Thanks to the Crimson Dragon, you have been exposed as the backstabber and liar that you truly are!”

Danzo says, with a plain tone, “Not yet. The final Signer shall be mine and much more when my representative wins this duel. He has may have brought out his ‘Signer Dragon’, but even it can’t win the duel for him.”

Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots of his duel disk, “I don’t get what you mean, jerk! But I’ve already won against your little tool! I activate my Pump Up spell card! This card doubles the power of my Black-Winged Dragon for this turn!” Black-Winged Dragon roars its stats rise from 2800/1600 to 5600/1600!

Sai says, plainly and a bit shocked, “That means he can take out my life-points in one shot and I have nothing left to defend myself.”

Davis yells out, strongly, “Black-Winged Dragon, end this duel now! Destroy Barbaros with Noble Stream!” Black-Winged Dragon unleashes a powerful dark red energy attack right at Barbaros which slams into him with terrific force in which destroys it and then it slams into Sai and Danzo causing them to yell out in pain from the attack as Sai loses 4100 life-points, ending the duel right now.

Final Score:  
Davis: 1000  
Sai: 0

\--


	14. Shinobi Signers Duel Part 2

Ryu vs Hermit  
.  
.

Ryu: 4000 SPC: 0  
Hermit: 4000 SPC: 0

The two of them race around in which Hermit takes the first corner and he yells out, drawing a card, “Since I have taken the first corner, I think that I’ll go first!” Hermit says, putting one card on his duel disk part of his Runner, “I play my Machine King Prototype in attack mode!” Immediately, Machine King Prototype (1600/1500-1700/1600) appears on the field in attack mode and he says, with a smile, “And his attack and defense points go up for every machine monster on the field including itself!” Hermit says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with a couple of face-downs!”

Ryu says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn now!” After both duelists speed counters go up by one, Ryu says, discarding his Quillbolt Hedgehog (800/800) monster card, “By discarding one monster, I can play my Quickdraw Synchron in attack mode!” Ryu puts a card on his duel disk and Quickdraw Synchron (700/1400) appears on the field in attack mode. Ryu says, with a serious tone, “And since there is a Tuner on the field, I can bring back the Quillbolt that I just put in my graveyard!” Immediately, Quillbolt Hedgehog (800/800) appears on the field in attack mode. Ryu says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Next, I play my Tuningware as well, pal!” Just then Tuningware (100/300) appears on the field in attack mode. Ryu calls out, strongly, “And then I tune my Quickdraw with my Hedgehog and Tuningware and Synchro Summon Road Warrior!” Quickdraw turns into five stars that turn into five rings that surround the other two monsters, making them become transparent, and when a column of light appears on the field, Ryu takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra deck and yells out, putting it on his duel disk, “Let’s rev it, Road Warrior!” Out of the light, Road Warrior (3000/1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Ryu then says, drawing a card, “And due to my Tuningware’s ability, I get one card since I used it for a successful Synchro Summon!” Ryu says, as a card comes out of his deck, “And I play Road Warrior’s ability and play one level two or below Warrior or Machine monster from my deck and I choose my Speed Warrior!” Ryu puts the card on his duel disk and Speed Warrior (900/400) appears on the field. Ryu says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Next, I release my Speed Warrior in order to special summon my Turret Warrior!” Speed Warrior vanishes and Turret Warrior (1200/2000-2100/2000) in which Ryu says, with a plain tone, “I can play it this way when I release a warrior type monster and my Turret Warrior gains attack points equal to the released monster! Since my Speed Warrior had nine hundred attack points, my Turret Warrior gains nine hundred points!”

Hermit tells Ryu, with a smile, “Not bad, kid. You are really Yusei Fudo’s kid aren’t you?”

Ryu says, with a serious tone, “And you are going to find out! Road Warrior, attack his Machine King!” Road Warrior rushes forward to attack Machine King Prototype.

Hermit yells out, pushing a button on his Runner, “I activate my Twin Vortex trap card!” Hermit’s vortex is revealed to be the Twin Vortex trap card and Hermit says, with a grin, “With this card, when you attack, I can destroy one of my monster and one of your monsters! So, your Road Warrior and my Machine King has got to go!” Both monsters are both destroyed by powerful energy vortex.

Ryu says, with a serious tone, “But my Turret Warrior can attack you directly!” Turret Warrior fires on Hermit, who has no monster to defense himself.

Hermit says, pushing another button on his runner, “I activate my Defense Draw trap card!” Hermit’s next face-down card is revealed to be Defense Draw trap card and Hermit says, with a grin, “As you know, this card negates all damage from this attack and gives me a new card!” A shield protects Hermit from Turret Warrior’s attack and he draws a card.

Ryu says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I place these cards face-down and end my turn!”

Hermit says, drawing a card, “It’s my move, boy!” Both duelists’ speed counters go up by one and he says, putting one card on the duel disk part of his Runner, “I play one monster face-down!” Hermit says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “And I end my turn with two cards face-down!”

Ryu says, drawing a card, “It’s my move!” Soon after, both duelists’ speed counters go up by one and Ryu says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I play Junk Synchron in attack mode!” Soon enough, Junk Synchron (1300/500) appears on the field in attack mode. Ryu says, seriously, “And now, Junk Synchron can bring back one level two or below monster from my grave and I choose Speed Warrior!” Immediately, Speed Warrior (900/400) returns to the field in defense mode. Ryu yells out, “And now, it is time for me for Junk Synchro to give Turret Warrior a major tune up!” Junk Synchron pulls the cord on its back, turning into three stars that turn into three rings, and surround Turret Warrior making it become transparent. As a column of light appears on the field, Ryu takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck and chants out, “Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!” When Ryu puts the card on his Runner’s duel disk, he yells out, “Let’s rev it up, Stardust Dragon!” Out of the light, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Just then Ryu’s, Ayane’s, and Davis’ ‘Mark of the Dragon’ start glow and Davis says, “Here we go!”

(On the meanwhile; Inside of the stadium)

Returning to the battle inside of the stadium, we find those awake inside looking up to see the Turbo Duel with the arena in the sky.

On the roof of the Kage stands, Third Hokage asks Orochimaru, “What is this Orochimaru?”

Orochimaru says, with a grin, “My second ace in the hole, Old Man. You managed to have Minato’s brat take care of Gaara, but my new ally has a power just as destructive as a Tailed Beast!”

There are plenty of gasps and Raikage says, with a sneer, “You are speaking nonsense snake!”

Orochimaru says, with a sinister smile, “Really? Just watch, Raikage! Because the Signers are going to be unwitting partners in the destruction of the Leaf Village!”

Third Hokage tells Orochimaru, “They will never help you!”

Orochimaru says, with a grin, “Not of their own free will… I know, but their dragons are another story!”

Third Hokage asks, perplexed, “Their dragons?!”

Back down in the arena, we find Ninja Ryu, Kasumi, and Naruto looking up in the sky and Naruto asks, stunned, “Is that Stardust Dragon?”

Ninja Ryu says, with a nod, “It is. Ryu is dealing someone with some kind of strong mystical based power and I have a bad feeling about this. If he can create some a ‘dueling arena’, who knows what else he can do? I fear for his safety.”

Naruto says, looking at his ‘Mark of the Dragon’, “I’ve got to go help him!”

Kasumi tells Naruto, “Naruto-dono, there is nothing that you can do.”

Naruto says, with a grin, “Yeah, there is! Maybe sure that snake doesn’t try anything! Something tells me that he is behind this and I’m going to stop him!” Naruto then leaps away towards as Genma goes to Kasumi’s and Ninja Ryu’s sides.

Genma says, with a smirk, “He is just like his mother. I’ve heard a lot about Kushina Uzumaki.”

Sasuke asks, seriously, “So now why?”

Genma tells Sasuke, “You are a Leaf ninja, aren’t you Uchiha? You have enemies all around you. Plenty of targets to test your power against.”

Sasuke’s lips curl into a smirk and he says, plainly, “Fine.” Sasuke then leaps off, but Shino appears with the group.

Shino tells Genma, “Excuse me, proctor, I know that this is a real battle, but I wish to have the puppet user to myself.”

Genma asks Shino, “Still sore that you didn’t get your match?”

Shino replies, plainly, “I merely wish to see what would have happened if we fought.”

Genma says, with a shrug, “Fine, kid.”

Baki growls and he thinks, looking at Gaara, “The little fool! Gaara is no useless to us! Due that seal, he can’t use Shukaku’s power! By allowing himself to get injured like that, he made himself vulnerable to Namikaze’s attack!”

Soon enough, Naruto reaches the Kage stand and he yells out, “Old Man!”

One of the ANBU tells Naruto, “Namikaze-sama, stay back! There is a powerful barrier ninjutsu! We already lost one of ours to it!”

Orochimaru says, with a smile, “Your successor’s only son and your surrogate grandson, Sarutobi-sensei. How nice for him to be here at the end of your life!”

Naruto yells out, strongly, “What do you think that you are doing you snake?!”

Orochimaru says, with a grin, “Simple boy. I’m setting things in motion. Having the same old peace and same old times is just so… boring to me. So, I plan to set things in motion by destroying the Leaf Village!”

Third Hokage says, with a smirk, “You really haven’t changed, have you? Well, don’t think that you are going to win here.”

Orochimaru says, with a grin, “I said that you should watch and oh, Naruto, you should too because your fellow Signer is about to become an unwilling pawn to the destruction of the Leaf.”

Naruto asks, with a snarl, “What are you talking about?”

Orochimaru says, pointing to the duel, “Just watch.” Everyone then looks up while the others just outside of the stadium as also watching it and the scores through Izzy’s computer managing to get the duel on his laptop’s screen through satellites in the sky.

Back to the duel, Ryu pushes a button on his Runner and he yells out, “I activate my Meteor Wave trap card!” Ryu’s face-down card is revealed to be the Meteor Wave trap card and Ryu says, with a serious tone, “Until the end of the turn, Stardust Dragon gains three hundred attacks points and if his attack points are greater than your defending monster’s defense points, you take damage due to the difference! Stardust Dragon, attack with Cosmic Flare!” Stardust Dragon unleashes a blast at Hermit’s face-down, but then Hermit’s face-down monster is revealed to be the Wise Core (0/0) monster card in which Ryu yells out, shocked, “No way! It can’t be!”

Hermit says, with a grin, “That’s right, Ryu! It’s Wise Core! And I plan his ability! Once per turn, it can’t be destroyed in battle!”

The attack slams into Wise Core and Ryu says, seriously, “But you still take the damage!”

Hermit says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “Not with my Hallowed Life Barrier trap card!” Hermit’s face-down card is revealed the Hallowed Life Barrier trap and Hermit says, with a grin while discarding a card, “By discarding a card from my hand, I take no damage this turn!”

Ryu says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn.” As Stardust Dragon’s stats return back to 2500/2000, Ryu thinks in his mind, “How does he have that card?! If he does, then he… he may have those cards! I need to work fast! I don’t have anything to protect Stardust from that on my field!”

Hermit says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn!” Soon after, Ryu’s and Hermit’s speed counters go up by one and Hermit yells out, pushing a button on his duel disk, “I activate my trap: Recycle Draw!” Hermit’s face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of parts from machine monsters going into a machine with cards coming out and Hermit says, with a grin, “Now, I destroy one level six or below machine and I get one card for every level it has! And I choose my Wise Core!” Just then Wise Core shatters as it is destroyed in which he draws a card, but then five new cards come out of his deck in which he yells out, “And now, since Wise Core was destroyed by a card effect, I can summon these monsters! Machine Emperor Wisel! Wisel Top! Wisel Guard! Wisel Attack! And Wisel Carrier!” Soon after, he puts the card on the duel disk part of his Runner and Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity (0/0), Wisel Top (500/0), Wisel Guard (0/1200), Wisel Attack (1200/0), and Wisel Carrier (800/600) appear on the field in which Infinity, Top, Attack, and Carrier are in attack with Guard in defense mode. Soon after, all five parts combine into the true monstrous form of Machine Emperor Wisel in which the center of the creature, Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity’s stats go up from 0/0 to 2500/0!

Ryu yells out, flabbergasted, “How can this be? When my dad, mom, and our family changed the future, those cards were destroyed!”

Hermit says, with a sinister smile, “They are not as destroyed as you think! And now, I play his ability! Once per turn, Wisel can absorb one Synchro Monster on your field!”

Back with the Digidestined, TK asks, stunned, “Did he say ‘absorb Synchro Monsters’?!”

Ken says, with a serious tone, “I heard about them from WRGP tournament over a decade ago! They’re ‘Synchro Killer’ cards!” Soon after, Wisel unleashes energy tentacles that latch onto Stardust Dragon and Wisel absorbs Stardust Dragon into itself.

Ryu yells out, shocked, “Stardust Dragon!” Soon after, Wisel’s stats go up from 2500/0 to 5000/0!

Back in the arena, Naruto yells out, shocked, “No way! That freaky monster just sucked up Stardust Dragon like ramen!”

Orochimaru laughs and he yells out, excitedly, “Now, do you understand?! He has taken the power of that dragon and turned against his Signer partner! And that power shall destroy the Leaf! Just watch!”

Returning to the Turbo Duel, Hermit says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I play my Speed Spell-Power Spear! Since I have four spell counters, when my monster attacks, you take the difference between its attack points and your monster’s defense!” Hermit yells out, “Wisel, destroy Yusei Fudo’s brat with the power of his daddy’s dragon!” Wisel Attack becomes surrounded in an aura that’s becomes like Stardust Dragon’s attack and he heads straight for Speed Warrior.

Ryu says, pushing a button on his Runner, “I activate my trap: Ground Capture!” Ryu’s face-down card is revealed to be the Ground Capture trap card and as Wisel cut through Speed Warrior, a large hand made of earth grabs it and Ryu says, with a serious tone, “This trap card cuts my Battle Damage right in half!”

Hermit says, with a wicked smile, “But you are still going to take it, fool!” The hand bursts into pieces and Ryu yells out in pain as he is hit hard by the pieces cutting his clothing, his skin, and even damaging his Duel Runner and helmet while he loses 2300 life-points.

Ayane yells out, horrified, “Ryu!”

Ryu says, groaning in pain while drawing a card, “This card also allows me to draw one more card since I took five hundred or more points of damage from your attack!”

Hermit says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with a face-down.”

Current Score:  
Ryu: 1700 SPC: 4  
Hermit: 4000 SPC: 4

Hermit says, with a grin, “Do you really think that you can win, boy? You are nothing like your daddy and only he knew the way to defeat this creature, but even if you had the way to beat it, your Stardust Dragon is now mine and with it, this village shall die!” Just then storm clouds form out of seemly nowhere and everyone is wondering what’s happening.

Ryu asks, seriously, “What are you planning?!” Ryu then got his answer as lightning starts to rain down vaporizing homes and building in the village in which a massive hurricane winds form with the stadium in the center in which causes chaos all over the village in which more lightning clashes at the Hokage mountain monument where the faces of the four Kage of the Leaf Village including the Third Hokage and Naruto’s dad are craved.

Third Hokage thinks in his mind, horrified, “The villagers?!”

Orochimaru says, with a smile, “You see, sensei, Hermit has made this duel real and with the power that he has taken from the Signer, the Leaf Village shall die and all you can do is watch!”

Third Hokage says, seriously, “I think not!” Third Hokage then leaps out of Orochimaru’s grasp leaving his robes and revealing him in black ninja armor mixed ninja clothing fishing net mesh. Orochimaru discards the Kazekage robes revealing him in similar clothing to those forming the barrier jutsu.

Orochimaru says, with a grin, “Come prepared to die, huh? Allow me to help you with that!”

Back to the duel, Ryu thinks in his mind, “What can I do? There is only one monster in my deck that can stop a ‘Synchro Killer’, but Stardust Dragon is gone and it takes ‘Clear Mind’ to perform an Accel Synchro. What if I can’t do it? This village… its people…”

Just then a voice calls out into Ryu’s mind, “Is this all that the son of the great Yusei Fudo can do? Is this as far as you can go? Tell me, boy! Do you let a tragedy that cost your father his mother and father… Cost Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan their parents… destroyed multiple lives… happen again?” Just then Ryu is bombarded by images of the Zero Reserve tragedy that separated Neo Domino City from Satellite, killing Yusei’s parents in the process, and then Ryu’s own memories of his mom and dad with the day that his parents and family were murdered with their bodied bodies with the images of all of the people that he met including his new friends and fellow Signers.

Ryu’s right hand clenches and he thinks in his mind, his determination ablaze, “No, I won’t… I can’t let that happen ever again! I will not let anyone else suffer like my sister and I had to suffer! I will protect the innocent and all the people that I care, my sister, my new friends, and everyone, with all that I’ve got! Even if it takes my life, I will protect everyone and everything I hold dear!” Ryu yells out, strongly, “It’s my turn!” Ryu’s ‘Mark of the Dragon’ then starts to glow even brighter and Hermit is shocked as he senses something from Ryu. Ryu says, pushing a button on his Runner, “I play my Graceful Revival trap card!” Ryu’s next face-down is revealed to be the Graceful Revival continuous trap card and Ryu says, “I can revival a level two or below monster from my graveyard and I choose my Tuningware!” Just then Tuningware (100/300) returns to the field in attack mode and Ryu says, putting a card on his duel disk, “And now, I play my Flamvell Guard in attack mode!” Soon after, Flamvell Guard (100/2000) appears on the field in attack mode and Ryu yells out, “And now, I tune my Guard with my Tuningware!” Flamvell Guard turns into one star that turns into one ring that surrounds Tuningware making it become transparent! Soon after, a column of light appears as Ryu takes out a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck and he chants out, “Clustering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!” When Ryu puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, he yells out, “Let’s rev it, Formula Synchron!” Out of the light, Formula Synchron (200/1500) appears on the field in defense mode. Ryu says, drawing two cards, “And now, my Tuningware gives me another card and Formula Synchron gives me an extra card as well!” Ryu says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I end my turn!”

Hermit says, with a wide grin, “Is that all? You can’t do a thing with that monster, kid!”

Ryu replies, with a glare, “Want to bet? As long as all that I care is about in danger, I can do things beyond your imagination!”

Hermit says, drawing a card, “Okay, let’s end this the hard way!” As Ryu’s and Hermit’s speed counters go up by one, Hermit yells out, pushing a button on his duel disk, “Now, I activate my Wise A3 trap card!” Hermit’s face-down card is revealed to be Wise A3 trap card and he says, putting a card on his disk duel, “I get rid of Wisel Attack to play Wisel Attack Three in attack mode!” Wisel Attack vanishes from the field and Wisel Attack 3 (1600/0), a more powerful and sinister machine arm, appears on the field in attack mode and attaches to Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity causing its stats to go up from 5000/0 to 5400/0! Hermit says, with a grin, “And with this card, I can inflict piercing damage to you, little Fudo!”

Ryu says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “You can try because I play my Synchro Material trap card!” Ryu’s face-down card is revealed to be the Synchro Material trap card and he yells out, “With this card, I can Synchro Summon using monsters from both our field including your captured ones! So, come on back Stardust Dragon!” Just then Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) comes out of Machine Emperor Wisel causing its stats to go down from 5400/0 to 2900/0! Ryu then pushes the accelerator and as a red field of energy surrounds him, his dad’s Duel Runner speeds up in which his ‘Mark of the Dragon’ blazes with light. Ryu closes his eyes and he thinks, “Ayane… everyone… I need your strength!” Soon enough, Davis’, Ayane’s, Hinata’s, and Naruto’s ‘Mark of the Dragon’ in which they look up.

Kiba, with Hinata, asks, “What’s going on Hinata?”

Hinata replies, a bit perplexed, “I don’t know, Kiba-san. But I feel… like Ryu-san needs my support. He is asking strength from all of the Signers.”

Naruto thinks in his mind, “If you need support pal, I’m right here.”

Ayane, trapped in her prison, thinks in her mind, strongly, “I’m right here for you, bro! We all are!” Ryu, through his ‘Mark of the Dragon’, gains the image of his fellow Signers, his new friends, and all the people that he met as well as his mom and dad, Akiza and Yusei, in which Yusei’s image grabs the same accelerator that his son is in which his mind clears hearing a drip in his mind.

Ryu’s eyes shoot open and he thinks, “That’s it! Clear Mind!” Ryu yells out, “I tune my level two Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchro, with my Synchro Monster, Stardust Dragon!” Formula Synchro then turns into two stars that turn into massive rings that surround both Stardust Dragon and Ryu in his dad’s Duel Runner causing its speed to increase dramatically.

Hermit yells out, stunned, “No way! Synchro Summoning on your opponent’s turn!” Hermit thinks in his mind, horrified, “Unless…”

Ryu calls out, “Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon!” As his Duel Runner speeds up greatly, Ryu yells out, “Accel Synchro!” He then takes what seems like a blank Synchro Monster that turns into something before he, Yusei’s Duel Runner, and Stardust Dragon vanish in a burst of speed.

Hermit says, stunned, “He vanished?!” But then a bright light appears behind and Ryu, in Yusei Go, the name of Yusei’s Duel Runner, bursts out with a new monster.

Ryu yells out, strongly, “Let’s rev it up… Shooting Star Dragon!” The new monsters cuts through the storm clouds before creating a burst of light that causing them to disperse revealing the monster to be the Accel Synchro Monster, Shooting Star Dragon (3300/2500), in attack mode.

The light shining down on the whole of the Leaf Village causes, at least for the moment to stop, causing those at the battle lines at the edge of the village including Jiraiya, Momiji, and Ninja Ayane to look up at that direction in which Momiji asks, confused, “What is that light?”

Back with Orochimaru, the two Kages, and two other Jinchuriki, Killer Bee yells out, “Whoa, what’s the freaky light show?!”

Orochimaru says, stunned, “It can’t be…”

Third Hokage thinks in his mind, with a smile, “But it can!”

Hermit asks, stunned, “What is this?!”

Ryu says, with a smile on his face, “This is my dad’s ultimate ace monster, Hermit! The Accel Synchro Monster, Shooting Star Dragon!”

With the Digidestined, Yolei asks, stunned, “ACCEL Synchro Monster?!”

Davis says, with a grin, “Awesome, Ryu!”

Tai says, awe-struck, “Now that’s a dragon!”

Ayane thinks in her mind, with a warm smile, “Way to go, bro!”

Ryu tells Hermit, “My parents may be gone, but their legacy still lives inside of my sister, my new friends, and I, Hermit! Their spirits will always watch me and I will never give up until the very end! I will protect everyone from evil like you and Orochimaru as long as I have cards in my deck and breath in my body! Now, it’s time to end this!” Ryu calls out, “Let’s go, Shooting Star Dragon!”

Hermit yells out, annoyed, “I activate Wisel’s ability!” Wisel unleashes energy whips that head for Shooting Star Dragon.

Ryu calls out, “I activate Shooting Star Dragon’s ability! Once per turn, I can remove it from play and once used, one of your attacks is negated!” Shooting Star Dragon vanishes and Wisel’s energy tentacles miss.

Hermit says, with a snarl, “I end my turn.”

Ryu calls out, “And Shooting Star Dragon returns to the field in attack mode!” Shooting Star Dragon (3300/2500) returns to the field in attack mode. Ryu then draws one card and he yells out, “It’s my turn, Hermit!” As Ryu’s and Hermit’s speed counters go up by one, Ryu yells out, “I activate Shooting Star Dragon’s ability! I draw the top five cards from my deck and for every Tuner monster that I draw, he can attack!” Ryu closes his eyes and he thinks, “Dad, I can feel you with me and the other Signers.” As an image of Yusei Fudo appears over Ryu and puts his hand over Ryu’s, Ryu opens his eyes and draws the top five cards in his deck in which he reveals Speed Spell-Final Attack, Hyper Synchron (1600/800), Turbo Synchron (100/500), Debris Dragon (1000/2000), and finally, Majestic Dragon (0/0) in which he yells out, “First draw, Speed Spell, Final Attack! Second draw, Tuner monster, Hyper Synchron! Third draw, Tuner monster, Turbo Synchron! Fourth draw, Tuner monster, Debris Dragon! And finally, fifth draw, Tuner monster, Majestic Dragon!” Just then the full Crimson Dragon mark appears on Ryu’s back and blazes with a powerful crimson light.

Hermit yells out, shocked, “Impossible! He managed to draw four Tuners at once!”

Ryu yells out, strongly, “Do it, Shooting Star Dragon! Attack with Stardust Mirage!” Shooting Star Dragon splits into four versions of itself and rushes towards the massive monster.

Hermit calls out, “I play Wisel Guard’s ability and redirect it to itself!” Shooting Star Dragon’s first attack is redirected to Wisel Guard, destroying, but Hermit doesn’t lose any life-points due it being in defense mode.

Ryu yells out, “But now, attack number two, Shooting Star Dragon attacks Wisel Top!” Shooting Star Dragon destroys Wisel Top in which Hermit yells out in extreme pain from the explosion as he loses 2800 life-points while Machine Emperor Wisel goes down from 2900/0 to 2400/0. Ryu yells out, “Attack number three! Shooting Star Dragon attacks Machine Emperor Wisel!” Shooting Star Dragon then smashes into Machine Emperor Wisel causing another explosion in which Hermit yells out in pain as he loses 900 more life-points. Ryu yells out, seriously, “And now, with Wisel Infinity, your other parts are also destroyed as well!” Soon after, Wisel Attack 3 and Wisel Guard explode as they are destroyed as well in which Ryu calls out, “And now, the final attack, Hermit! Shooting Star Dragon, direct attack with final Stardust Mirage!” Shooting Star Dragon then charges right in and Hermit yells out in extreme pain and agony as Shooting Star Dragon slams a powerful attack into him with incredible power.

Hermit shouts out, flabbergasted, “How can this be?! How can you be so powerful?!” Soon after, Hermit explodes revealing that he was a robot all along as he loses 3300 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:  
Ryu: 1700  
Hermit: 0

\--  
Ryu vs Serena  
.  
.  
Ryu: 4000  
Serena: 4000

Ryu says, with a kind smile, “Ladies first, Serena-san.”

Serena says, with a smile, “Thank you, Ryu-san.” Serena draws one card from her deck and she says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play my Gem-Knight Fusion spell card! Now, by sending the necessary Fusion Material monster from my hand or field to the graveyard, I can play one Gem-Knight Fusion Monster.”

Ryu asks, perplexed, “Gem-Knight?”

Serena discards Gem-Knight Sapphire (0/2100) and Gem-Knight Alexandrite (1800/1200) monster cards to the graveyard, the two monsters appear on the field, and as they go into a fusion vortex created by a ring of gems, Serena says, taking a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck, “I fuse my Gem-Knight Sapphire and Gem-Knight Alexandrite together to bring out Gem-Knight Aquamarine in defense mode!” Out of the fusion vortex in which the gems surround it fly away as they are glowing and Gem-Knight Aquamarine (1400/2600), a massive blue armored knight monster with an aquamarine jewel in its chest, appears on the field in defense mode. Serena says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with two cards face-down.”

Ryu says, drawing a card, “It’s my move!” Ryu says, putting one card into the spell/trap slot, “I activate my Hammer Shot spell card! This card destroys the strongest monster in attack points on the field and since there is only one, Serena-san…” Just then Aquamarine is crushed flat by a huge hammer.

Serena says, with a sigh, “And since you have no cards on the field, Aquamarine’s ability to send a card back to your hand is useless.”

Ryu says, discarding Quillbolt Hedgehog (800/800), “I discard my Quillbolt Hedgehog to play my Quickdraw Synchron in attack mode!” Just then Quickdraw Synchron (700/1400) appears on the field in attack mode.

Serena says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I activate my Triggered Summon trap card!” Serena’s face-down is revealed to be the Triggered Summon trap card and Serena says, putting one card on her duel disk, “This card is activated when you special summoned a monster to your field and now, we can special summon a monster that’s level four or below from our hands to the field! And I choose Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!” Immediately, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200) appears on the field in attack mode.

Davis yells out, stunned, “Whoa! How come you have that card?!”

Haku asks, curiously, “What’s so important about that monster?”

Leon says, with a plain tone, “That’s because that’s a one of a kind card. The Crystal Beasts are one of a kind type of cards that were owned by a friend of my dad by the name of Jesse Anderson since the spirits of those cards chose him to weld those cards.”

Ayane asks Serena, “How did you get the Crystal Beasts Serena-san?”

Serena says, with a smile, “It happened while I was very young. Jesse Anderson came to see me and those cards glowed when they were close to me for some reason. He gave me those cards and I’ve been using them ever since that day, Ayane-san.”

Sapphire Pegasus tells Serena, “That’s right, my dear. We knew that you were much like Jesse and we felt a powerful bond with you. We knew that you were the one to handle our power after Jesse retired from dueling.”

As a card comes out of Serena’s duel disk, Serena says, putting it into the spell/trap slots, “Now, Sapphire Pegasus’ ability allows me to put one Crystal Beast into the spell and trap zones and I choose Emerald Turtle!” Just then a large unprocessed emerald appears in Serena’s spell/trap zones and Serena says, with a smile, “Now, you need to choose a monster.”

Ryu says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I choose my Fortress Warrior!” Just then Fortress Warrior (600/1200) appears on the field in attack mode.

Serena says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I activate my Celebration of Creation trap card!” Serena’s other face-down card is revealed to be Celebration of Creation trap card and Serena says, with a plain tone, “Since a monster was special summoned due to the effect of a trap card, your turn automatically comes to an end!”

There are gasps of shock and Kalin says, with a plain tone, “That’s a pretty good move that she made.”

Serena says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn.” Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Gem Mine spell card! Now, I can remove a Gem Knight monster from my graveyard and then draw one card for it! So, I remove all three Gem-Knights in my grave and draw three new cards!” Serena removes the said monster cards, puts them in her sub-space pocket, and draws three more cards from her deck in which she says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I activate my Dimensional Draw spell card! I name one card type and all of that type removed from play is now returning to my deck and I draw one card for each of them, but if I don’t draw the same kind of card that I removed from my deck, those cards are immediately removed from play!” Serena then returns the said cards to her deck and Extra deck, her deck is shuffled, and she draws three more cards in which she displays Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (1600/1000) monster card in which Serena says, “Since I have a monster in the three cards that I drew, I get to keep them!”

Kalin says, with a plain tone, “With that move, she just revitalized her hand.”

Leon says, with a nod, “And that’s not good for Ryu.”

The Field Spell slot of Serena’s Duel Disk opens up, she puts a card into it, and she yells out, “And now, I activate a Field Spell: Ancient City-Rainbow Ruins!” Soon after, the field transforms into what looks like ancient Roman colosseum with a rainbow in the sky and Serena says, putting one card on her duel disk, “And now, I play my Topaz Tiger in attack mode!” Immediately, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (1600/1000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Topaz Tiger asks, “It is nice to come out and sharpen my claws.”

Serena tells Topaz, mentally, “Easy, Topaz-kun.” Serena yells out, “When Topaz attacks a monster, he gains four hundred attack points!” Topaz Tiger’s stats go up 1600/1000 to 2000/1000 and Serena calls out, “Topaz, take out his Quickdraw!” Topaz charges Quickdraw Synchron and slashes him causing him to shatter into pieces causing Ryu to yelp as he loses 1300 life-points. Serena yells out, “Sapphire Pegasus, destroy Fortress Warrior!” Sapphire Pegasus gives a loud horse-like cry and unleashes a beam of energy at Fortress Warrior, but it negates the attack with its shield.

Ryu says, with a smile, “Sorry, Serena, but once per turn, Fortress Warrior can’t be destroyed in battle and I don’t take damage with him.”

Serena says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with two cards face-down.”

Current Score:  
Ryu: 2700  
Serena: 4000

Haku says, with a plain tone and amazed expression, “Serena-san is a pretty good duelist.”

Leon says, with a serious tone, “She is and if she has Jesse Anderson’s deck, through with a few changes, she then has his ace monster.”

Ayane asks, amazed, “You mean…?”

Kalin says, with a plain tone, “The legendary Rainbow Dragon. If Ryu doesn’t stop her from bringing it out, he will be in big trouble.”

Ryu says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn, Serena-san!” Ryu thinks in his mind, “Okay, at least, I know what I’m up against. I’ve heard many stories of Jesse Anderson and the legendary Crystal Beasts and Rainbow Dragon. The Rainbow Dragon is a very powerful card and if I let Serena-san get it out, I will be in a big trouble. I’ve got to defeat her before she gets the monsters that she needs on the field or in the grave to summon Rainbow Dragon.” Ryu yells out, putting one card on his duel disk, “I play Road Synchron in attack mode!” Just then Road Synchron (1600/800) appears on the field in attack mode. Ryu says, with a serious tone, “Since there is a Tuner monster on my field, my Quillbolt Hedgehog returns to the field in attack mode. Soon after, Quillbolt Hedgehog (800/800) appears on the field in attack mode. Ryu says, with a serious tone, “Now, I tune my Road Synchron with my Quillbolt Hedgehog and my Fortress Warrior in order to Synchro Summon Road Warrior!” Road Synchron turns into four stars that turn into four rings that surround Quillbolt Hedgehog and Fortress Warrior making them become transparent in which a column of light appears on the field and when Ryu puts a Synchro Monster card from his Extra deck on his duel disk, he yells out, “Let’s rev it up!” Out of the light, Road Warrior (3000/1500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sapphire Pegasus tells Serena, “Oh, boy! Something tells me that this boy is no pushover, Serena.”

Ryu says, as a card comes out of his duel disk, “I use Road Warrior’s ability and play one level one or two warrior or machine monster from my deck. Kick it up, Speed Warrior!” Speed Warrior (900/400) then appears on the field in defense mode. Ryu says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I release Speed Warrior in order to play Turret Warrior in attack mode!” Speed Warrior vanishes as Turret Warrior (1200/2000-2100/2000) takes Speed Warrior’s place and Ryu says, with a smile, “I can special summon my warrior by releasing one warrior monster on my field and he gains the attack points of the released warrior in which Turret Warrior’s attack points are now over two thousand!”

Serena thinks in her mind, nervously, “This is going to hurt guys.”

Ryu yells out, “Road Warrior, attack her Tiger now!”

Road Warrior changes in, slams into Topaz Tiger, and the jewel tiger roars as it shatters into pieces, but Serena says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I activate my Crystal Pair trap card!” Serena’s face-down card is revealed to be the Crystal Pair trap card and Serena says, as a card comes out of her deck, “When a Crystal Beast is destroyed, I can take one Crystal Beast and put it into my spell and trap zones and I choose Ruby Carbuncle!” Just then an unrefined ruby jewel appears in Serena’s spell and trap zones along with an unrefined topaz jewel in which Serena says, wit ha smile, “I also take no battle damage this turn!”

Ryu calls out, “Turret Warrior, take out Pegasus!” Turret Warrior blasts Sapphire Pegasus, causing him to yell out in a horse-like way as he is destroyed, but an unrefined sapphire jewel appears on Serena’s field while her trap card prevents her from getting damaged. Ryu says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with a face-down.”

Serena says, drawing a card, “It’s my move.” Serena says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I activate my Jar of Greed!” Serena’s other face-down is revealed to be the Jar of Greed trap card and Serena says, drawing a card, “This card allows me to draw one more card from my deck and I also use the ability of my Field Spell in which since I have four Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap card zones, I get one more card!” Serena draws one more card and Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I play my Crystal Beacon spell card! This card allows me to play one Crystal Beast from my deck since I have two or more in my spell and trap card zones!” A card comes out of Serena’s deck, she puts it on her duel disk, and she yells out, “And I choose my Amber Mammoth!” Soon after, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (1700/1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Pot of Greed! I draw two more cards from my deck!” Serena draws two more cards, puts one more card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two from my hand!” Serena draws three cards, discards one Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle (1400/800) monster card and one Crystal Promise spell card, and she says, putting one card on her duel disk, “And next, I play my Amethyst Cat in attack mode!” Soon after, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (1200/400) appears on the field in attack mode and Serena says, holding another card from her hand, “You know, I had never had to summon this guy in a long time. I should let you know that one of the two cards that I discarded was Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle.”

Kalin says, with a plain tone, “That’s not good. She has got all seven Crystal Beasts on her field or in her graveyard.”

Ayane yells out, stunned, “That means…!”

Serena says, putting that card on her duel disk, “I play my mighty Rainbow Dragon in attack mode, Ayane!” Just then all of the Crystal Beasts, on the field and in the spell/trap zones, along with a beam of light from the graveyard shoot up into the sky, and those lights take the form of Rainbow Dragon (4000/0) in attack mode with a mighty roar.

Davis yells out, stunned, “No way!”

Veemon says, amazed, “Wow, Davis. It’s beautiful.”

Ayane says, awe-struck, “You can say that again, Veemon.”

Haku says, amazed, “Incredible.”

Serena tells Ryu, “In all of my duels, I rarely had to bring out my Rainbow Dragon and I had won quite a few tournaments as the ‘Gem Princess’.”

Ryu asks, stunned, “Gem Princess? You are the Gem Princess?”

Davis asks, perplexed, “Hold up! Isn’t the ‘Gem Princess’ that awesome female duelist that won many tournaments even against pro-level duelists?” Davis says, slapping his head, “Doh! That’s where I saw those Gem Knight monsters before! They are her signature monsters!”

Leon says, with a smile, “It looks like this little princess has been hiding a few secrets.”  
Serena says, with a nervous smile, “What can I say? I really love Duel Monsters. It’s my favorite game in the world and I learned everything about it.” Serena thinks in her mind, sweatdropping, “With Luna and Pyro always telling me that if I study as hard in school work that I will do well there too.” Serena sighs at thinking about her lost friends, but she shakes her head and comes back into reality. Serena yells out, strongly, “Rainbow Dragon, attack Road Warrior with Rainbow Reflection!” Rainbow Dragon unleashes a powerful beam of rainbow light and energy that slams into Road Warrior, destroying it, and causes Ryu to yelp as he loses 1000 life-points. Serena says, with a smile while putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I think that will be enough for now.”

Current Score:  
Ryu: 1700  
Serena: 4000

Kalin says, with a plain tone, “She is quite the duelist. She has pushed Ryu pretty well.”

Ryu says, drawing a card, “It’s my move!” Ryu says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play Card of Sanctity! This card forces both of us to draw until we have six cards in our hands!” Both Ryu and Serena draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands and Ryu says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I play Junk Synchron in attack mode!” Junk Synchron (1300/500) appears on the field in attack mode. Ryu says, seriously, “And now, Junk Synchron’s ability allows him to play one monster from my graveyard in defense mode as long as it is a level one or two! And I choose Speed Warrior!” Just then Speed Warrior (900/400) appears on the field in attack mode in which Ryu yells out, “And now, I tune my Junk Synchron with Turret Warrior!” Junk Synchron pulls the cord attached the motor on its back, it turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Turret Warrior making it become transparent, and as Ryu takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra deck, a column of light appears on the field and he chants out, “Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!” When Ryu puts the card on his duel disk, he yells out, “Stardust Dragon, let’s rev it up!” Out of the light, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode in which the Signers’ ‘Mark of the Dragon’ reacts immediately.

Serena says, awe-struck, “So beautiful. I remember seeing that dragon in videos of your dad that my dad showed me.” Serena thinks in her mind, with a tear in her eye, “Papa…”

Ryu yells out, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Polymerization spell card! And now, I fuse Stardust Dragon with Speed Warrior!”

Serena asks, stunned, “Huh? Fusing a Synchro Monster?” Soon after, the two said monsters on the field go into a fusion vortex as Ryu takes out a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck.

Ryu says, putting the said Fusion Monster card on his duel disk, “I play my Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste in attack mode!” Out of the fusion vortex, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste (3200/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Ryu says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “Next, I play my trap card: Call of the Haunted!” Ryu’s face-down trap card is revealed to be the Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and Ryu says, with a serious tone, “And with it, Stardust Dragon returns to the field in attack mode!” Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) then reappears on the field in attack mode. Ryu says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I activate my Synchro Gift spell card! This transfers the strength of my Stardust Dragon to one of my non-Synchro Monster until the End Phase of this turn!” Stardust Dragon’s stats go from 2500/2000 to 0/2000 while Draco-Equiste goes from 3200/2000 to 5700/2000! Ryu yells out, strongly, “Draco-Equiste, attack Rainbow Dragon now!”

As Draco-Equiste charges in with its spear, Serena yells out, “I activate my Rainbow Dragon’s ability and release all of my crystals on my field in which Rainbow Dragon gains one grand for every one of them!” All of the Crystal Beasts, monster and crystal versions, glow in which they are absorbed into Rainbow Dragon causes its stats to go up from 4000/0 to 10,000/0!

Leon yells out, amazed, “Ten thousand attack points?!”

Serena calls out, strongly, “Rainbow Dragon, counterattack with Rainbow Reflection!”

Rainbow Dragon unleashes its rainbow energy right back at Ryu, Ryu yells out, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Battle Fusion spell card! Since my Fusion Monster attacked, Draco-Equiste gains attack points equal to Rainbow Dragon’s attack power!”

Serena yells out, shocked, “No way!” Just then Draco-Equiste goes up from 5700/2000 to 15,700/2000 and the two attacks clash in a powerful explosion of light causing the Signers’ ‘Mark of the Dragon’ to react greatly. Just then Ayane gasps as a vision passes through her eyes in which she is in the same dream with the Crimson Dragon, the Egyptian God Cards, Stardust Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, and Red Dragon Archfiend are battling against the evil forces that includes the Earthbound Immortals, but the three Aesir or Polar God monsters are there in which Odin, Father of the Aesir (4000/3500) is center stage in which a girl wearing a sailor fuku and having wings on her back is in Odin’s hand in which there are two dragons with her.

The first dragon is a large dragon with red-brown eyes, golden-brown and deep brown body, red claws, four insect-like wings on its back, and on its left arm, there is a red gantlet with a silver spear in which the dragon’s shape looks similar to Power Tool Dragon’s shape.

The second dragon is another large dragon that’s has a Leviathan-like head with beautiful silver dragon eyes, her body is a mixture cerulean blue and icy-blue, it has a muscular, yet, feminine shape to its dragon body, she has long and slender, but powerful arms with glittering silver claws, and the same with her legs in which her whole body seems to glow with an celestial beauty, but the greatest feature of them all is four pairs of angelic wings made of rainbow crystal.

Ayane thinks in her mind, “What’s going on here?” Just then she notices a strange ‘Mark of the Dragon’ glowing on the girl’s right arm in which it looks vaguely like the shape of the heart and Ayane thinks in her mind, “Hold on! Could that be…?!” But then the vision fades away as quickly as it came and Ayane seems the end of the duel in which Draco-Equiste slices through Rainbow Dragon in which it explodes into pieces causing Serena to shriek out as she loses 5700 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:  
Ryu: 1700  
Serena: 0

\--  
Sent from Fast notepad  
Naruto vs Kushina

Naruto:4000

Kushina:4000

Right now, we find ourselves in the skies above the Leaf Village where we find Naruto, riding on Ryu’s Duel Board, in a duel against his mother, who is on a Duel Runner that Carly rode as a Dark Signer in her duel with Jack Atlas. Kushina has drawn her first card and prepares to take her turn in which Naruto struggles to keep his balance.

Naruto thinks in his mind, nervously, “Man, who thought that riding a skateboard on steroids would be so tough? Believe it!”

Kushina asks Naruto, “Having problems, my boy?”

Naruto tells Kushina, seriously, “Nope!”

Kushina says, putting one card on her duel disk, “Then let’s begin! I play Cyber Harpie in attack mode!” Soon after, Cyber Harpie (1800/1300) appears on the field in attack mode. Kushina says, putting four cards into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I end my turn with four cards face-down!”

Naruto thinks in his mind, drolly, “That’s great. Mom could have put any kind of trap card out there now!” As they duel starts off, the duel is projected on a large screen that Kushina used her Dark Signers powers to project while the people close to our blond haired Jinchuriki Signer look on through the screen of Yusei Go, Yusei Fudo’s Duel Runner.

Davis says, plainly, “Four face-downs? That’s not good.”

Ryu says, with a nod, “Any kind of trap could be put on there and with trap cards, they are most tricky.”

Naruto says, drawing a card, “My turn!” After both Naruto and Kushina gain one speed counter, Naruto says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Since you have a monster on the field and I don’t, I can Special Summon Vice Dragon in attack mode!” Just then Vice Dragon (2000/2400-1000/1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Naruto says, with a plain tone, “However, being brought this way cuts his power right in half!” Naruto says, discarding two cards before putting one card on his duel disk, “And now, I discard two cards to Special Summon Big Eater in attack mode!” Soon after, Big Eater (800/0) appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto yells out, “And now, I tune my Big Eater with Vice Dragon!” Big Eater turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Vice Dragon making it become transparent. When Naruto takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, he chants out, as a column of light appears on the field, “Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon!” As Ayane’s ‘Mark of the Dragon’ glows, Naruto puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and yells out, “Now, mom, allow me to show the strength of my friends, first, in the form of Black Rose Dragon!” Out of the column of light, Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Ayane thinks in her mind, “Save your mom, Naruto! And now, I’m right here with you!”

Naruto yells out, “And now, Black Rose Dragon’s ability activates! When she is successfully brought out through Synchro Summon, she goes on a rampage and blows all cards away!”

Naruto and Ayane call out in unison, “Black Rose Gale!” Black Rose Dragon unleashes its special ability in which Kushina’s Cyber Harpie and face-down cards are all destroyed before Black Rose Dragon vanishes.

Ryu says, with a smile, “Now, his mom is defenseless and Naruto has yet to Normal Summon on this turn.”

Naruto says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Next, I summon Debris Dragon in attack mode!” Just then Debris Dragon (1000/2000) appears on the field in attack mode and Naruto says, “And my little dragon can revive one monster that has five hundred attack points or less and I choose one of the cards that I sent to the grave: Tuningware!” Soon after, Tuningware (100/300) appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto says, with a serious tone, “By the way, the other card was a favorite of Ryu and his dad: Quillbolt Hedgehog! And now, my little friend can come on back since there is a Tuner on my field!” Afterwards, Quillbolt Hedgehog (800/800) appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto yells out, “And now, I tune my Debris Dragon with both Tuningware and Quillbolt!” Debris Dragon then turns into four stars that turn into four rings that surround Tuningware and Quillbolt making them become transparent and when a column of light appears on the field, Naruto takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck.

When Hinata’s Mark of the Dragon glows, she thinks, “Naruto-kun, I know you can do it!”

Naruto chants out, with a strong tone to his voice, “The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon!” Naruto puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he yells out, “Now, this is the strength of Hinata-chan: Ancient Fairy Dragon!” Out of the light, Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto draws a card and Naruto says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Due to my Tuningware, I get one more card! Plus, since I got a Synchro Summon done, I get my Synchro Magnet in attack mode!” Soon after, Synchro Magnet (1000/600) appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto then removes Vice Dragon (2000/2400) and Tuningware (100/300) monster cards from his graveyard and Naruto says, putting the last card in his hand on his duel disk, “Finally, by removing one Light and one Dark monster from my graveyard who’s levels equal or exceed level five, I can play my level five Chaos Synchroner in attack mode!” Then Chaos Synchroner (1500/2000), a man that looks like a scientist with a lab coat that’s black on one half and white on the other half, appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto says, with a serious tone, “Next, I tune my Magnet with Synchroner!” Synchro Magnet then turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Synchroner making him become transparent. Naruto’s own Mark of the Dragon glows brighter as a column of light appears on the field and he takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck. Naruto chants out, “The ruler’s heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon!” Naruto puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and yells out, “And this is my ace and good buddy, Red Dragon Archfiend!” Out of the light, Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Serena says, amazed, “He destroyed all of his mom’s monsters and face-down cards and he has two monsters with over four thousand attack points! He is going to win in one turn!”

Tsunade thinks in her mind, “I hope so, but you can’t bet Kushina out yet.”

Naruto calls out, “Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack my mom directly… with Eternal Sunshine!” Naruto thinks in his mind, “Sorry, mom, but this is for the best!”

As Ancient Fairy Dragon prepares to unleash a burst of rainbow energy, Kushina discards the last card in her hand and she says, “I discard my Kuriboh to negate your attack!” Just then Kuriboh (300/200) appears on the field and shield Kushina from Ancient Fairy Dragon’s attack.

Naruto thinks in his mind, “Oh man! Now, she’ll have a chance to counterattack, but she won’t go unscathed!” Naruto calls out, “Red Dragon Archfiend, buddy, attack with Absolute Power Force!” Red Dragon Archfiend unleashes his right fiery fist right for Kushina.

However, Kushina removes a card from her graveyard and she yells out, “Now, I remove my Tornado Gardna trap card from my grave to use its effect!” Just then an image of a trap card with a Birdman creating a tornado to protect itself from other monsters appears on the field and Kushina says, with a dark grin, “Sorry, my boy, but when I remove this card when I have Wind monsters in my graveyard, I can negate a number of attacks equal to the Wind monsters in my graveyard!” Just then a whirlwind appears around Kushina and Red Dragon’s attack is negated.

Jiraiya says, with a plain tone, “I’m not surprised by this. Kushina has known to be crafty.”

Naruto says, with a sigh, “Turn end.”

Kushina says, drawing a card, “My move, Naruto!” After Kushina’s and Naruto’s speed counters go up by one, Kushina displays Greed and Sanctity Guardian (2000/2000), a level eight, Dark attribute, Fiend type monster, with a picture of a fiendish-looking banker with multiple ‘pots’ including ones found in the Pot of Greed, Pot of Avarice, etc, monster card in which she says, discarding it, “I activate the effect of my Greed and Sanctity Guardian! When this is the only card in my hand and I have nothing on my field, I can discard it to draw six new cards, but if I use his effect when my opponent has no cards, you draw six new cards too!”

As Naruto and Kushina draw six cards from their decks, Hinata asks, “Why would Kushina risk giving Naruto-kun new cards?”

Ryu says, with a plain tone, “She has a plan, Hinata.”

Ayane says, plainly, “And something tells me that it isn’t good.”

Kushina says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I play my Speed Spell-Angel Baton! Since I have two speed counters, I draw two new cards and send one monster card in my hand to the graveyard!” Kushina draws two more cards, discards one Glow-Up Bulb (100/100) monster card, and she says, discarding the top card of her deck, “Next, I discard the top card of my deck to revive the Glow-Up Bulb that I just sent to my graveyard!” Soon after, Glow-Up Bulb (100/100) appears on the field in attack mode and Kushina says, after removing her Cyber Harpie (1800/1300) and Kuriboh (300/200) monster cards, “Next, I remove my Harpie and my Kuriboh to play Dark Simorgh in attack mode!” Kushina puts one card on her duel disk and Dark Simorgh (2700/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Just then the Dark Signer markings on her face glow with dark violet light and Kushina says, with a dark smile, “And now, it is time to unleash the creature that will bring this wretched village! I release both my Bulb and my Dark Simorgh in order to play my Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu in attack mode!” The two monsters with Kushina turn into orbs that merge into one and then transform into a massive egg-like structure that looks like magmata.

There are plenty of gasps and Serena asks, nervously, “Is that?”

Ayane says, with a nod, “It is Serena.” Just then a dark violet column of energy erupts from the structure and Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu (2500/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Naruto yells out, shocked, “Whoa! That’s one big bird!”

Kushina tells Naruto, with a dark smile, “A bird with a deadly beak, my boy! And the future of all of the backstabbers in this village! They shall rest in the gut of my Immortal for all time while you and I bring peace to this world by covering it in eternal darkness never to see the light of day ever!” Kushina tells Naruto, “I’m sorry, my boy, but sometimes one must give tough love. Aslla Piscu, direct attack!”

As Aslla Piscu dives in to attack, Serena asks, perplexed, “Huh? How can she attack when Naruto has monsters out on his field?”

Ryu says, with a plain tone, “As long as there is a Field Spell, Earthbound Immortals can’t be attack by monsters, can’t be affected by any of spells and trap cards from the opponent, and they can by-pass your monsters to attack you directly!”

Hinata says, horrified, “Naruto-kun!” Soon after, Naruto is slammed by Aslla Piscu and he yells out in pain as he is hit hard cracking his new helmet, causing some nasty bleeding wounds, and blood to come out of his lip as he loses 2500 life-points. Naruto starts to lose his balance and swerve around in which his right arm hits the dark violet flames in which he winches in pain as he barely manages to regain his balance.

Sakura and Ino yell out in unison, horrified, “Naruto!”

Davis yells out, shocked, “Whoa, he’s hurt!

Ryu says, with a plain tone, “That’s a Shadow Game with a Dark Signer. It isn’t just about your life-points, it is about your life!”

Tsunade thinks in her mind, worriedly, “Damn it, Naruto! Don’t die on me now!”

Sarutobi thinks in his mind, “To think that the Earthbound Immortal can warp Kushina’s mind to attack her child…”

Ayane thinks in her mind, worriedly, “Naruto…”

Naruto puts his right hand to his heart and he says, winching in pain, “Okay, that really hurt!” Naruto thinks in his mind, “This is even more intense than my duel with Marik nut! Ryu and Ayane were right! This duel is dangerous as any upper rank ninja mission because this duel is life and death! But that just means that I have to duel and fight even harder! Believe it!” But then the whole village starts to shake and Naruto asks, stunned, “What’s going on here?”

Everyone else is also perplexed and Tsunade asks, “What is this shaking?”

Jiraiya says, with a plain tone, “I don’t think that it is natural.”

Haku says, seeing something, “Look, everyone! When everyone looks, they see a sinister red light coming out from the ground outside of the Leaf Village.

Davis asks, stunned, “What is that?”

Ninja Ryu thinks in his mind, “Could it be…?”

Just then a glow comes from Naruto’s Duel Disk and his Mark of the Dragon starts to glow like the rapid blinking of a light in which Naruto thinks, while suppressing the need to groan in pain, “My Mark of the Dragon has gone wacky, but it’s telling me that there is… is… danger! It’s telling me that’s dangerous!”

Kushina says, with a dark sneer, “Red Nova, what are you doing here you rat? My son is mine!”

Naruto asks, stunned, “Wait! That’s Red Nova?”

Kushina says, with a dark plain tone, “That’s right. It has been hiding and gathering its strength in which in fact, it is stronger than ever. However, the part of its original power within Red Dragon Archfiend, it needs back to fully recover. I also believe that it wants the Kyuubi within you.”

Kyuubi yells out, strongly, “Oh no, you don’t! Gaki, you had better beat that mother of yours because I’m not some meal for some freak from the Netherworld! Or I will rip your spirit apart before the Dark Signers get it!”

Naruto replies, annoyed, “I’m not planning to lose, fox! Believe it!”

Kushina tells Naruto, with a dark smile, “I’m sorry, Naruto. But it will be over soon and then we’ll be together again.”

Naruto says, with a serious tone, “Sooner than you think because I play my Synchoner’s ability from the graveyard! When he is sent to the graveyard when he is used to bring out a Synchro Monster and when I get slammed with damage, Synchroner can bring out one Synchro Monster despite any summoning conditions as long as it is weaker than Synchro Monster that he was used as Synchro Material for! In short, I can now bring out any Synchro Monster as long as it is weaker than my Archfiend!” Naruto puts one card on his duel disk and he yells out, “And I choose Power Tool Dragon!” Soon after, Power Tool Dragon (2300/2500) appears on the field in attack mode and Naruto says, “However, the Synchro Monster loses all of its special abilities!”

Kushina says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with two face-down cards!”

Current Score:  
Naruto: 1500 SPC: 2  
Kushina: 4000 SPC: 2

Sarutobi says, with a plain tone, “So, Red Nova has arrived to take the power that still sealed away when Naruto’s predecessor sealed it within his Signer Dragon and its ‘evolved’ form.”

Jiraiya says, with a plain tone, “It will most likely make its move if Naruto loses this duel.”

Hinata asks, nervously, “What can Naruto-kun do?”

Ayane tells Hinata, with a smile, “You’ve got to have faith in Naruto, Hinata! Believe that he can do it and he will!” Hinata looks at Ayane and she nods her head in which Hinata looks up at her boyfriend.

Naruto says, drawing a card, “It’s my move!” After his mom and himself gain one speed counter, Naruto says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Since I have a level eight Synchro Monster on my field, I can play my Creation Resonator in attack mode!” Creation Resonator (800/600) then appears on the field in attack mode and Naruto says, putting another card on his duel disk, “And now, I play my Attack Gainer in attack mode as well!” Soon after, Attack Gainer (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode and Naruto says, “And now, I tune my Power Tool Dragon with Attack Gainer!” Attack Gainer turns into one star that turns into one ring that surrounds Power Tool Dragon making it become transparent and Serena’s Mark of the Dragon then glows as a column of light appears on the field. Naruto yells out, as he holds a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck in his hand, “The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution! Synchro Summon!” When Naruto puts Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, he yells out, “Let’s rock, Life Stream Dragon!” Out of the light, Life Stream Dragon (2900/2400) appears on the field in attack mode.

Davis says, with a grin, “Nice!”

Serena says, with an amazed tone, “He has three Synchro Monsters on the field!”

Ryu says, with a smile, “And it is going to get better.”

Sakura asks, curiously, “What do you mean by that?”

Naruto says, with a serious tone, “Since I have less than two thousand life-points, Life Stream Dragon boosts my life-points until they are that much, mom!” Life Stream Dragon’s wings glow and Naruto’s life-points go up to 2000 points in which he thinks, “Thanks a lot, Serena.”

Kushina tells Naruto, with a dark smile, “Won’t be enough to stop my Immortal, my boy.”

Naruto says, with a grin, “But my Attack Gainer drops your Immortal’s attack points by one grand until the end of the turn since he was used in a successful Synchro, mom!” Kushina gasps as Aslla Piscu’s stats go from 2500/2500 to 1500/2500 and Naruto says, as a card comes out of his duel disk, “And next, Life Stream Dragon allows me to summon one Tuner monster from my deck, but that Tuner’s abilities are negated! And I choose Barrier Resonator!” Immediately, Barrier Resonator (300/800) appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto’s Mark of the Dragon then blazes with light and he yells out, “Okay, Red Nova, bad move on revealing yourself! You just save me the trouble of finding your ass! Time to go back where you belong! I double tune my Barrier Resonator and Creation Resonator with my Red Dragon Archfiend!” The two Tuner monsters turn into fiery rings, four in all, that surround Red Dragon Archfiend.

Kasumi asks Ninja Ryu, “Is he attempting to seal Red Nova once more?”

Ninja Ryu says, with a nod, “He is, Kasumi-chan.”

Naruto says, his Mark of the Dragon blazing, “Okay, Red Nova, time to go back!” Red Dragon Archfiend boosted by Naruto’s Burning Force power tries to suck up Red Nova, but Red Nova is resisting and is struggling to absorb Red Nova and its power.

Ayane asks, stunned, “What’s wrong?”

Ninja Ryu says, with a plain tone, “Red Nova is stronger than last time. It was absorbing the dark energy and negative emotions in the Elemental Countries to become stronger and the only one that it is after the portion of its original strength still sealed in Red Dragon Archfiend is because it is a part of its very being.”

Hinata says, “Naruto-kun needs our support.” Hinata lefts her glowing arm into the sky in which Ryu and Ayane do the same just after Hinata lifts her arm into the air.

Davis says, with a nod, “Right, Hinata-san!”

Serena tells Naruto, “We may have just met, but we’re with you, Naruto!” Davis and Serena lift their arms into the air and all six Marks of the Dragon glow in unison in which the Crimson Dragon appears behind Naruto giving off a glow of power in which the full Crimson Dragon Mark appears on Naruto’s back. Just then Red Nova and its power starts to get absorbed into Red Dragon Archfiend while Naruto’s Extra Deck reacts in which another blank card forms in Naruto’s hand.

Naruto chants out, “The Ruler and the Fiend, here and now, shall become one! A Blazing and Fiery Spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon!” When Red Dragon Archfiend absorbs Red Nova completely, the blank card transforms into a new, yet, familiar Synchro Monster card and Naruto shouts out, strongly, “Burn a scar through the earth, Red Nova Dragon!” Red Dragon Archfiend becomes engulf in flames and transforms into Red Nova Dragon (3500/3000) in attack mode.

Sakura says, excitedly, “He did it!”

Hinata says, with a smile, “I knew that you could do it, Naruto-kun.”

Naruto says, with a serious tone, “Due my Red Nova Dragon’s ability, he gains five hundred attack points for every Tuner monster in the graveyard and since I have six, my Red Nova Dragon gains three grand in attack points!” Red Nova Dragon’s goes up from 3500/3000 to 6500/3000 and Naruto yells out, “Even through I can’t attack your Immortal, you don’t have any other monsters which means Red Nova Dragon can get you directly! Attack mom directly with Burning Force!” Red Nova Dragon charges in for the attack, pass Aslla Piscu, and towards Kushina.

Kushina says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I activate my Brilliant Shrine Art trap card!” Kushina’s face-down card is revealed to be Brilliant Shrine Art continuous trap card and Kushina says, with a grin, “Now, my Immortal becomes the target for your attack!” As Red Nova Dragon shifts his attack towards Aslla Piscu, Kushina says, pushing another button on her duel disk, “Then I play my Earthbound Shroud trap card!” Kushina’s other face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card with a picture of Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Acu creating a barrier against attacks in which Kushina says, with a grin, “When my Immortal is made a target of an attack due to the card effect, this trap card protects my Immortal and my life-points by negating your attack!” A barrier forms in front Aslla Piscu and blocks Red Nova Dragon in which Kushina says, with a smile, “However, you get one card for every failed attack.”

Naruto draws a card and he thinks, “Cards is what I need right now.” Naruto yells out, “Life Stream Dragon! Ancient Fairy Dragon! Attack her Immortal now!” Both Life Stream Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon unleash their attacks, but due to Kushina’s trap card, their attacks are negated, but Naruto draws two more cards. Naruto says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with two cards face-down.” As his turn ends, Aslla Piscu’s stats go back from 1500/2500 to their original 2500/2500 with the end of the effect of Attack Gainer’s ability.

Current Score:  
Naruto: 2000 SPC: 3  
Kushina: 4000 SPC: 3

Ryu says, with a plain tone, “Naruto’s attack may be stopped, but he might have drawn cards to turn this around.”

Shikamaru says, with a sigh, “We are going to have to hope. What a drag. Just back from that horrible mission and now, Naruto has to fight for his life again along with all of our lives.”

Kushina says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn, son!”

After Naruto’s and Kushina’s speed counters go up by one, Naruto says, discarding Effect Veiler (0/0) monster card from his hand, “And I activate my Effect Veiler’s ability, mom! During my opponent’s Main Phase, this card negates your monster’s abilities until the end of the turn! So, it means that you can’t attack me directly! And Red Nova Dragon gains five hundred more attack points since this girl is a Tuner too!” Red Nova Dragon gains 500 more attack points causing its stats to be 7000/3000!

Kushina thinks in her mind, “Clever, Naruto. However, I could go for your Ancient Fairy Dragon, but it is your lovely girlfriend’s monster. Maybe when I bring you to my side in the darkness, we can add her too. But there are also your trap cards. While my Immortal can’t be affected by them, it doesn’t mean that its attacks can be stopped by them.” Kushina says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I’ll end my turn then, Naruto.”

Davis says, with a sigh of relief, “That was close.”

Ayane says, concerned, “I hope that Naruto knows what he is doing.”

Ino says, with a sigh, “I don’t want to be nasty to Naruto, but he usually jumps in and doesn’t plan. I’m not saying that he doesn’t plan, but he isn’t the thinking type like Shikamaru.” Ino says, looking at Shikamaru, “Through I must admit that Naruto doesn’t laze around and works hard especially when it comes to be a ninja.”

Sakura thinks in her mind, concerned, “Naruto, I already lost Sasuke. I can’t lose you too.”

Naruto says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn!” Kushina’s and Naruto’s go up by one more speed counter and Naruto says, as a card comes out of his deck, “I use Life Stream Dragon’s ability and play one Tuner monster from my deck! Let’s rock, Top Runner!” Soon after, Top Runner (1100/800) appears on the field in attack mode and Naruto says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Then I add Mad Archfiend in attack mode too!” Soon after, Mad Archfiend (1800/0) appears on the field in attack mode and Naruto says, with a serious tone, “Then I tune my Top Runner with Mad Archfiend to summon another friend of my fellow Signers!” Top Runner turns into four stars that turn into four rings that surround Mad Archfiend making him transparent before a column of light appears on the field and when Naruto takes a Synchro Monster card out of his Extra Deck, Davis’ Mark of the Dragon’ then blazes with greater crimson light.

Davis thinks in his mind, “It looks that my dragon is going to fly this time!”

Naruto then chants out, “Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon!” Naruto puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and yells out, “It’s time to spread your wings and fly, Black-Winged Dragon!” Out of the light, Black-Winged Dragon (2800/1600) appears on the field in attack mode while Red Nova Dragon goes from 7000/3000 to 7500/3000 in which Naruto says, with a serious tone, “And now, my Red Nova Dragon goes up another five hundred attack points! Now, it is time to put them to go use! Red Nova Dragon, attack her Immortal again!”

Ayane asks, perplexed, “Again?”

Hinata asks, confused, “But won’t Kushina-sama’s trap card negate his attacks like before?” Red Nova Dragon does the same attack again, but due to Kushina’s trap card, the attack is negated and Naruto draws one more card.

Naruto yells out, “Black-Winged Dragon, attack with Noble Stream!” Black-Winged Dragon attacks with its attack, but like before, Kushina’s trap cards negate the attack. Naruto then calls out, “Life Stream Dragon, Life’s Beauty Howl!” Life Stream Dragon then attacks with its attack, but like before, its attack is negated by Kushina’s trap cards. However, both times, Naruto draws more cards.

Ino asks, confused, “What is Naruto doing?”

Davis says, with a grin, “Increasing his options.”

Ryu says, with a plain tone, “His attacks are getting negated, but he gets a card for every failed attack and he could draw a game changer at any time.” When Naruto looks at his cards, his eyes widen and he gains a sly smirk causing his mom to wonder what Naruto has planned.

Naruto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I play a Speed Spell-Tuner Booster! With this spell card, I can take one Tuner monster and remove it from play, but then my speed counters go up by one for every level that Tuner has.” Naruto says, displaying Majestic Dragon (0/0) monster card, “I remove Majestic Dragon and my speed counters increase by one!” After Naruto’s speed counters increase by one, Naruto says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I activate my Speed Spell-Twin Speed card! Since I have at least six or less speed counters, this spell boosts them up by double until the End Phase of this turn, but I lose all of my speed counters at the end of the turn!” Soon after, Naruto’s speed counters go up from six to max 12 speed counters that a Turbo Duelist can have in a duel. Naruto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Then I play my Speed Spell-Acceleration Draw! Since I really bringing on the speed, I get two more cards! Believe it!” Naruto draws two more cards, puts one card on his duel disk, and yells out, “Now, I take out your Earthbound Shroud to play Trap Eater in attack mode too!” Just then Trap Eater (1900/1600) appears on the field in attack mode and Naruto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Then I activate my Speed Spell-Tuner Synchro card! Since I have ten or more speed counters, this baby allows me to release one Tuner and bring out one Synchro Monster that’s double the level of the Tuner, but that Synchro Monster has no special abilities!” Naruto takes a Synchro Monster card and he yells out, putting it on his duel disk, “I release Trap Eater and play Stardust Dragon! As Ryu and his dad would say: Let’s rev it up!” Trap Eater vanishes in a column of light and Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode while Red Nova Dragon goes from 7500/3000 to 8000/3000 since another Tuner monster was sent to the graveyard.

Everyone was amazed and Hinata says, awe-struck, “Naruto-kun is using all of our dragons in this duel.”

Serena says, amazed, “Oh, wow. They look incredible.”

Jiraiya thinks in his mind, with a grin, “I guess that he has a bit of talent of yours after all, Minato.”

Kushina tells Naruto, “That’s a nice set of dragons, but you just attacked and I’ll be ready this turn.”

Naruto says, with a smirk, “There is no next turn mom. I’m ending this duel right now!” Kushina’s eyes widen as Naruto pushes a button on his duel disk and he yells out, “I activate my Dimension Switch trap card!” Soon after, Naruto’s face-down card is revealed to be the Dimension Switch continuous trap card and Naruto says, with a grin, “Now, I can remove one monster on my field from play and I choose Stardust Dragon!” Just then Stardust Dragon vanishes from the field into the trap card and Naruto says, with a smile, “By getting of this card, I can return him to the field, but I have bigger plans!” Naruto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play my Speed Spell-Dimensional Synchro Summon! With this card, when I have max speed counters, I can use monsters removed from play to Synchro Summon as long as they Synchro Summon the right monster.”

Ryu says, with a smile, “And that’s why he removed Majestic Dragon. Not bad, Naruto.”

Just then images of Majestic Dragon (0/0), Stardust Dragon (2500/2000), and Tuningware (100/300) appear on the field and Naruto yells out, “I use my removed Majestic Dragon, Stardust Dragon, and Tuningware and send them to the graveyard to bring out the ace for this turn, thanks to Ryu!” Soon after, all six Marks of the Dragon vanish from the Signers and the full Crimson Dragon mark appears on Naruto’s back as Majestic Dragon glows and expands to envelope the other two monsters making them become transparent while a glow from Naruto’s Extra Deck sends a beam of light onto his duel disk as he chants out, “The shine of clustering stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the path where its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!” Naruto yells outs, “Majestic Star Dragon, let’s do it!” Out of the light, Majestic Star Dragon (3800/2500) appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto then draws one card and he yells out, “By the way, the effects of monsters used in Synchro Summon also come into play and I get one more due to Tuningware! My Red Nova Dragon also gets even stronger due another Tuner in the graveyard!” Soon after, Red Nova Dragon roars as it goes up from 8000/3000 to 8500/3000 with Majestic Dragon in the graveyard.

Kushina tells Naruto, with a dark plain tone, “What’s the point of summoning him? You’ve already attacked this turn.”

Naruto says, with a grin, “His ability to negate your monsters effects until the end of the turn, mom!” Just then light comes from Majestic Star Dragon and Aslla Piscu roars out as its abilities are negated. Naruto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I play my final Speed Spell and this baby is called Synchro Sneak Attack! Since I didn’t successfully get an attack in this turn and I have ten or more speed counters, I can attack with a monster, but one that didn’t attack this turn! And I choose my Majestic Star Dragon!”

Kushina tells Naruto, “But even if you beat my Immortal, I will still be in the game.”

Naruto says, pushing a button, “No, mom. I told you that this duel is over and my Synchro Stream is the key to my victory!” Naruto’s other face-down card is revealed to be the Synchro Stream trap card and Naruto says, “I can choose one Synchro Monster and it will gain attack points equal to another Synchro Monster in which I choose my Red Nova Dragon to boost Majestic Star Dragon!” Just then Majestic Star Dragon’s stats go up from 3800/2500 to 12,300/2500 in which Kushina gasps out in shock. Naruto yells out, with tears in his eyes, “Majestic Star Dragon, end this duel now! Star Shine Shred!” Majestic Star Dragon then charges with Red Nova Dragon using it flames to boost Majestic Star Dragon’s strength in which they cut through Aslla Piscu and Kushina yells out in extreme pain and agony as she loses 9800 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:  
Naruto: 2000 SPC: 12  
Kushina: 0 SPC: 5

As Kushina’s form starts to turn into dust, Kushina says, with a proud smile, “Naruto, I am so proud of you.”

Naruto yells out, concerned, “Mom!” In the aftermath, Majestic Star Dragon and the other Signer Dragons on the field create an energy field as Naruto races in and grabs his mom when she falls out of her Duel Runner in which the five dragons leave the field as it fades out into nothingness.

As the crowd starts to cheer, Tsunade yells out, angrily, “Shut up, all of you!” When the civilians look at her, they winch in fear from her harsh and killer gaze as the three Signer Dragons, Life Stream Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, Majestic-level Signer Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, and one Cosmic Synchro Monster, Red Nova Dragon, use their energy field to allow Naruto to land safely on the ground in which they fade away back into their cards soon after.

Naruto puts his mom, who’s form is starting to turn into dust, and he says, weakly, “Mom, don’t leave me.”

Tsunade asks Kasumi, “Isn’t there anything we can do?”

Kasumi replies, solemnly, “Kushina Uzumaki was already dead and kept in her ‘undead’ state by the power of the Earthbound Immortals. When she lost the duel,

\--  
Sent from Fast notepad  
Sailor Moon vs Mars

Sailor Moon: 4000  
Possessed Sailor Mars: 4000

‘Sailor Mars’ draws a card and she says, with a grin, “I’ll start this duel off! I draw!” ‘Sailor Mars’ says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play my Foolish Burial spell card! Now, I sent one monster card from my deck to my graveyard!” One card comes out of deck of the possessed Sailor Scout and she sends it into her graveyard slot. She then puts another card into the spell/trap slots and she yells out, “I play Monster Reborn to revive the card that I just sent in there: Solar Flare Dragon!” Just then Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sasame asks, shocked, “How did she bring to life a Duel Monster?!”

Sakura tells Sasame, “That’s not exactly a real-life Duel Monster. It is a ‘hologram’. Call it a technology made Genjutsu, Sasame-san.”

Sasame says, amazed, “A Genjutsu created by machines? But it looks so real.”

Naruto says, with a plain tone, “It usually isn’t, but with stuff like those things, it can feel that it is becoming real. Anyway, it isn’t looking good for Serena. I had that card once and it deals out five hundred points of damage at Serena at the End Phase of this body snatcher’s turn.”

Sakura says, nervously, “That’s not good.”

‘Sailor Mars’ says, putting a third card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I play my Inferno Reckless Summon! When a monster is special summoned, I can play all copies of the same monster from my hand, deck, and graveyard!” Two more cards come out of the deck of ‘Sailor Mars’, she puts them on her duel disk, and two more Solar Flare Dragons (1500/1000 X 2) appear on the field in attack mode.

Naruto says, shocked, “And that’s even worse!”

Sakura thinks in her mind, nervously, “No kidding, Naruto!”

‘Sailor Mars’ says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play one card face-down and end my turn causing you to lose fifteen hundred life-points! Prepare for a world of hurt, Signer!” All three Solar Flare Dragons unleash fireballs that slam into Sailor Moon and she screams out in pain as the collar and the electrodes attached to her upper arms send a powerful electric shocking coursing through her body as she loses 1500 life-points!

Luna yells out, horrified, “Serena!”

As Sailor Moon struggles to stay on her feet, ‘Sailor Mars’ tells her, with a nasty taunting tone, “What’s the matter? Can’t you stand on your two feet for once? Since I took memories of your little friend here, I know that without someone like her holding your hand, you are nothing!”

Naruto says, strongly, “That’s not true, jerk! Serena is stronger than you think!”

‘Sailor Mars’ retorts, with a wicked smile, “Yeah, right! I’ve looked through this girl’s memories and this ‘Meatball Head’ couldn’t fight without her friends getting hurt to make sure that she makes the final attack against the monsters that they were fighting!”

Sailor Moon groans out, “They might have been true, but… not anymore! This time, I’m going to stand on my own two feet, but I’m never alone! You might have Rei-chan’s body, but her spirit is always with me!”

‘Sailor Mars’ says, with a grin, “Let’s see if her ‘spirit’ can save you, princess! Make your move!”

Current Score:  
Serena: 2500  
Possessed Sailor Mars: 4000

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, “It’s my move!” Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play my Special Hurricane! By discarding one card from my hand, all Special Summon monsters are destroyed! And since all three of your Fire freaks were brought out that way, they are goners!” Sailor Moon discards one card from her hand and a powerful twist appears on the field in which all three Solar Flare Dragons are destroyed. Sailor Moon says, discarding one card while putting another on her duel disk, “I discard my level one Neko Mane King to play my Egoistical Ape in attack mode!” Soon after, Egoistical Ape (1200/1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Moon says, “I can now increase or decrease his level by the level of the monster that I discard so I increase it by one making him a level six!” After Egoistical Ape’s level increases by one, Sailor Moon says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Next, I play Catnipped Kitty in attack mode as well!” Just then Catnipped Kitty (0/500) appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Moon shouts out, “And now, I tune my Ape with my cute little kitty to Synchro Summon Lightning Tricorn in attack mode!” Egoistical Ape turns into six stars that turn into six rings that surround Catnipped Kitty making it become transparent before a column of light appears on the field. Sailor Moon takes a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck, puts it on her duel disk, and Lightning Tricorn (2800/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Naruto yells out, excitedly, “Great job, Serena! Now, take it on home!”

Sailor Moon yells out, “Lightning Tricorn, direct attack!” Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, solemnly, “I’m sorry, Rei-chan.”

As Lightning Tricorn charges in for the attack, ‘Sailor Mars’ says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “Sorry, Signer, but I play my Firewall trap card!” The possessed Sailor Scout’s face-down card is revealed to be the continuous trap card Firewall and ‘Sailor Mars’ says, while removing one Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) monster card from her graveyard, “Thanks to my trap card, by removing one Pyro monster from my grave, your attack is negated!” A wall of flames protects ‘Sailor Mars’ from Lightning Tricorn negating the attack.

Sailor Moon says, with a sigh while putting the last card in her hand into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with one card face-down.”

‘Sailor Mars’ draws a card and she says, “In order to keep my Firewall on the field, my life-points drop by five hundred points!” ‘Sailor Mars’ gets a nasty shock as she loses 500 life-points in which she winches and she says, with a sinister smile, “Nasty sting, but nothing compared to what I have experienced.” ‘Sailor Mars’ says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Now, I play my Double Summon spell card! For this turn, I can Normal Summon twice this turn!” ‘Sailor Mars’ says, putting one card on his duel disk, “First, I play my Flame Ruler in attack mode!” Soon after, Flame Ruler (1500/1600) appears on the field in attack mode and ‘Sailor Mars’ says, putting another card on his duel disk, “By the way, princess, if my Flame Ruler is used to play a Fire monster, he counters a double tribute! So, I release my Ruler in order to Advance Summon Tyrant Dragon in attack mode!” Flame Ruler vanishes in which Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Moon says, nervously, “Oh, boy.”

‘Sailor Mars’ yells out, “Tyrant Dragon, take out her little unicorn with Tyrant Flame!” Tyrant Dragon unleashes a burst of flames at Lightning Tricorn and destroys it with a burst of flames in which Sailor Moon yelps as she loses 100 life-points and gets shocked at the same time.

Sailor Moon says, taking a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck, “My Tricorn’s ability allows me to summon one Voltic Bicorn or Thunder Unicorn from my Extra Deck when he is destroyed! And I choose Voltic Bicorn!” Soon after, Voltic Bicorn (2500/2000) appears on the field when Sailor Moon puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk.

‘Sailor Mars’ asks, with a sinister smug look, “Is that all you’ve got, little girl?”

Current Score:  
Sailor Moon: 2400  
Possessed Sailor Mars: 3500

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, “I’m from done, witch.”

‘Sailor Mars’ says, with a wicked grin, “My dragon might say otherwise since it is stronger than your horsy!”

Sailor Moon says, putting one card on her duel disk, “My Uni-Horned Familiar might have something to say to that, you body stealer!” Soon after, Uni-Horned Familiar (0/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Moon yells out, “And now, I tune my Familiar with my Tricorn!” Just then Uni-Horned Familiar turns into two stars that surround Voltic Bicorn making it become transparent before a column of light appears on the field. When Sailor Moon takes out a Synchro Monster card, her ‘Mark of the Dragon’ glows and she chants out, “From the waters of life and legend, the ancient star will shine again! Become a new path that all hope shines upon! Synchro Summon!” Sailor Moon says, putting the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk, “Now, meet one of my dragons: Crystal Leviathan Dragon!” Soon after, Crystal Leviathan Dragon (3000/2000) appears on the field in attack mode and Serena says, with a serious tone, “And when she is brought to the field, she negates the effects of one spell or trap card for every Beast, Winged-Beast, Sea Serpent, Fairy, and Dragon type monster out on the field until the end of this turn!” Soon after, the hologram of the Firewall continuous trap card is frozen solid.

Sakura says, excitedly, “Way to go, girlfriend!”

Sailor Moon yells out, “Attack with Rainbow Nova!” Crystal Leviathan Dragon unleashes its power on Tyrant Dragon, destroying it, and ‘Sailor Mars’ yelps out in pain as she loses 100 life-points.

‘Sailor Mars’ asks, annoyed, “Are you done?”

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, “I am now, you witch.”

Current Score:  
Sailor Moon: 2400  
Possessed Sailor Mars: 3400

‘Sailor Mars’ says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn now!” Soon after, she gets shocked as her life-points drop by five hundred due to her trap card and she says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play my Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!” ‘Sailor Mars’ draws two more cards from her deck, puts one card into the spell/trap slots, and she yells out, “I activate my Shrink spell card and cut your dragon’s power in half!” After Crystal Leviathan Dragon goes from 3000/2000 to 1500/2000, ‘Sailor Mars’ says, putting one card on her duel disk, “And then I play my Horus the Black Flame Dragon level four in attack mode!” Just then Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (1600/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. ‘Sailor Mars’ says, with a serious tone, “Horus, destroy her lizard now!” Hours destroys Crystal Leviathan Dragon with a blast of flames in which Sailor Moon yelps out as she loses 100 life-points.

Naruto says, stunned, “Oh, man! That’s one of her ace monsters!”

‘Sailor Mars’ says, as a card comes out of her deck, “And I’ll end my turn in which my Hours goes from level four to level six!” When ‘Sailor Mars’ puts the card on her duel disk, Hours the Black Flame LV4 turns into Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (2300/1600) appears on the field in attack mode.

Current Score:  
Sailor Moon: 2300  
Possessed Sailor Mars: 2900

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, “My turn.” Sailor Moon says, putting one card on her duel disk, “I end my turn with one monster face-down.”

‘Sailor Mars’ says, drawing a card, “My move, princess!” As ‘Sailor Mars’ groans as she gets shocked while losing five hundred life-points, she puts one card into the spell/trap slots and she says, “I play my Fire Soul, princess! You get to draw one card!” After Sailor Moon draws one card, ‘Sailor Mars’ takes out a card from her deck, displays her Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/1600) monster card, and she says, putting into the sub-space pocket, “And I choose one Fire monster from my deck and remove it from play, but you take damage equal to half of its attack points!” Just then Infernal Flame Emperor appears, slams her fist into Sailor Moon, and she yells out in pain as she loses 1350 life-points.

Sakura says, horrified, “Oh no!”

Haku says, shocked, “Lady Serena!”

‘Sailor Mars’ says, with a wicked smile, “Be glad that I can’t attack this turn, but next turn, this duel is over!”

Current Score:  
Sailor Moon: 950  
Possessed Sailor Mars: 2400

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, “I can’t lose here! Rei-chan is counting me! The girls are counting on me to save them! I know there is one card in my deck that can help and I need to draw it now! I need to believe and show them why I’m one of the six Signers and Sailor Moon, the champion of Love and Justice!” Sailor Moon draws one card from her deck and she says, smiling as she looks at it, “You’re right. This duel is over, but for you!”

‘Sailor Mars’ replies, with a dark snort, “Prove it, princess!”

Sailor Moon says, putting one card in the spell/trap slots, “First, I play my Card of Sanctity! My spell card forces all of us to draw until we have six cards in our hands!” After the two female duelists draw cards from their decks until they have six cards in their hands and Serena says, after putting one on her duel disk, “I play my Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant in attack mode!” Soon after, Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant (400/800) appears on the field in attack mode in which Serena discards two cards from her hand in which she says, “Now, I discard two cards to play two Einherjar Tokens in defense mode!” Soon after, two Einherjar Tokens (1000/1000 X 2) appears on the field in defense mode and Sailor Moon yells out, “I tune my level two Valkyrie with both of my Tokens!” Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant creates two circles that both tokens go into making them become transparent while Sailor Moon takes a Synchro Monster card from her deck and chants out, “The all-seeing and all-powerful king who rules the heavens circling the North Star. Now, show your might that reigns over the Gods of Asgard! Synchro Summon!” After Sailor Moon’s Rune Eye appears in her left eye, she puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and yells out, “Meet the supreme ruler of Asgard: Odin, Father of the Aesir!” Just then a huge column of light appears on the field, shakes the whole area, and Odin, Father of the Aesir (4000/3500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Naruto yells out, stunned, “Whoa, everyone! That monster is huge!”

‘Sailor Mars’ asks, shocked, “What kind of monster is that?”

Sailor Moon says, with a grin, “Meet my Aesir or Polar God card: Odin!”

‘Sailor Mars’ asks, stunned, “Polar what?”

As Sailor Moon’s crescent moon sigil glows along with her Rune Eye and broach, she says, “Polar God Card, you body stealer! And now, Odin is going to help me win this duel!” Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I activate my Divine Relic Mjollnir trap card!” Sailor Moon’s face-down card is revealed to be the Divine Relic Mjollnir trap card and Sailor Moon says, seriously, “This trap card allows my Aesir monster attack twice this turn, but he won’t need to since this card also inflicts one grand in life-point damages when my Polar Deity destroys one of your monsters!”

‘Sailor Mars’ exclaims, stunned, “But that means…!”

Sailor Moon says, with a serious tone, “That this duel is done! When you return to that snake, you tell him that I will never give up and I will never surrender my crystal and the power of Crimson Dragon that I have been given as one of the Signers! And tell him this too: My parents’ death shall be the last innocent people that he will ever kill! I shall be the one to pass his last judgment! Odin, attack her directly with Heaven’s Judgment!” Odin charges up his spear with celestial energy and impale Horus in the chest destroying it in which ‘Sailor Mars’ cries out in pain and agony as she loses 2700 life-points the combined battle damage between Horus and Odin as well as Sailor Moon’s trap card causing the immediate end to this duel.

Final Score:  
Sailor Moon: 950  
Possessed Sailor Mars: 0

\--  
Ryu vs Hunter Pace

Ryu: 4000 SPC: 0  
Hunter Pace: 4000 SPC: 0

Hunter Pace says, drawing a card, “I’ll start this duel off!” Hunter Pace says, putting one card on his duel disk portion of his Duel Runner, “I’ll begin with Burning Skull Head in attack mode!” Just then Burning Skull Head (1000/800) appears besides Hunter Pace’s Duel Runner in attack mode and Hunter Pace says, putting three cards into his spell/trap slots, “And I’ll end with three face-downs!”

Ryu says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn!” Hunter Pace’s and Ryu’s speed counters then go up by one due to Speed World 2’s effect. Ryu thinks in his mind, “This is too familiar! It looks like pretty much the same as when dad dueled him all those years ago! He must be using a similar deck to the one that he dueled with dad!” Ryu says, discarding his Tuningware (100/300) monster card, “I discard one monster card to play my Tuner monster, Quickdraw Synchron, in attack mode!” Ryu puts one card on his duel disk and Quickdraw Synchron (700/1400) appears in front of Ryu in attack mode. Ryu says, putting another card on his duel disk, “And then I play my Shield Warrior in attack mode!” Soon after, Shield Warrior (800/1600) appears besides Quickdraw Synchron in attack mode. Ryu yells out, “And now, I tune my Quickdraw Synchron with my Shield Warrior in order to play Junk Destroyer!” Just then Quickdraw Synchron turns into five stars that turn into five rings that surround Shield Warrior making him become transparent and as Ryu takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field. When Ryu puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, Junk Destroyer (2600/2500) appears besides Ryu in attack mode!

Hunter Pace says, with a smirk, “Not bad, kid! You really are Yusei’s kid!”

Ryu says, with a grin, “And you should know about my dad’s monster! Now, Junk Destroyer can destroy any number of cards on your field equal to amount of non-Tuner monsters that I used for his Synchro Summon! Say goodbye to your Burning Skull Head!” Junk Destroyer unleashes a wave of energy right at Burning Skull Head and destroys it!

Hunter Pace says, pushing a button on his Duel Runner, “Nice try, but I play my trap card: Call of the Haunted!” Hunter Pace’s face-down card is revealed to be Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and Hunter Pace says, with a grin, “With this card, one monster returns from my grave! So, kid, say hello to my Burning Skull Head!” Burning Skull Head (1000/800) then returns to Hunter Pace’s side in attack mode and Hunter Pace says, with a grin, “And with its ability, you get burned for one thousand!” Burning Skull Head unleashes flames from its mouth and Ryu yelps as he loses 1000 life-points.

Ryu yells out, strongly, “Junk Destroyer, take out his monster again with Destroyer Knuckles!” Junk Destroyer then unleashes a barrage of fists right at Burning Skull Head.

Hunter Pace says, with a smirk while pushing a button on his Duel Runner, “I play my Zero Guard trap card!” Hunter Pace’s next face-down was the Zero Guard trap card and he says, slyly, “Due to this card, my Skull Head can’t be destroyed in battle, but the bad news is that its attack points are zero until the end of the turn!” Burning Skull Head’s stats go down from 1000/800 to 0/800 in which Junk Destroyer’s attack hits it, but doesn’t destroy it, however, Hunter Pace takes 2600 life-points of damage! Hunter Pace says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “Then I play my Doom Accelerator trap card!” Hunter Pace’s final trap card is Doom Accelerator and he yells out, “Thanks to this bad boy, I get one speed counter for every five hundred points that I took and since I took twenty-six hundred, I get five new speed counters!” Hunter Pace’s speed counters go up from 1 to 6 nearly instantly.

Ryu says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with a pair of face-downs!” Skull Head’s stats go back up to 1000/800 as the turn ends due to the end of Zero Guard trap card’s effect.

Current Score:  
Ryu: 3000 SPC: 1  
Hunter Pace: 1400 SPC: 6

Hunter Pace says, drawing a card, “It’s my move, kid!” Ryu’s and Hunter Pace’s speed counters go up by one with Speed World 2’s effect and Hunter Pace says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I activate my Summon Speeder speed spell card! Since I have four or more speed counters, I can summon one level four or below monster to the field!” Hunter Pace says, putting one card on his duel disk, “And I choose my Skull Vase!” Immediately, Skull Vase (800/600) appears by Skull Head in attack mode. Hunter Pace then says, putting one card on his duel disk, “And then I release my Skull Head and Skull Vase to Advance Summon my Skull Flame!” Skull Head and Skull Vase vanish from the field in which Skull Flame (2600/2000) appears besides Hunter Pace in attack mode. Hunter Pace says, drawing a card, “And since Skull Vase was used for an Advanced Summon, I get one more card from my deck!” Hunter Pace says, with a grin, “And now, I activate Speed World Two’s ability and drop my speed counters by seven to get one more card from my deck!” Hunter Pace draws one more card and he says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Then I use my Skull Flame’s ability to play one Burning Skull Head from my hand!” Immediately, another Burning Skull Head (1000/800) appears in defense mode and Hunter Pace says, with a grin, “And since that was a Special Summon, you get slammed with another grand in damage!” Ryu yelps as he loses 1000 more life-points as he gets blasted by Skull Head’s flames. Hunter Pace says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, “And then I end with this baby face-down!”

Current Score:  
Ryu: 2000 SPC: 2  
Hunter Pace: 1400 SPC: 0

Ryu says, drawing a card, “It’s my move, Hunter!” Ryu’s and Hunter Pace’s speed counters go up by one due to Speed World 2’s effect and Ryu says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I play Debris Dragon in attack mode!” Immediately, Debris Dragon (1000/2000) appears by Ryu in attack mode and Ryu says, “And now, I can play one monster with five hundred or less attack points from my graveyard! And I choose my Tuningware!” Immediately, Tuningware (100/300) appears by Debris Dragon in attack mode. Ryu says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “Then I play Limit Reverse trap card!” Ryu’s face-down card is revealed to be the Limit Reverse continuous trap card and Ryu says, with a serious tone, “And now, I can play another monster from my graveyard as long as it has one thousand attack points or less and I choose my Shield Warrior!” Immediately, Shield Warrior (800/1600) returns to Ryu’s side in attack mode and Ryu says, with a serious tone, “And now, I tune my Debris Dragon with Tuningware and Shield Warrior in order to Synchro Summon his famous monster!” Debris Dragon turns into four stars that turn into four rings that surround Tuningware and Shield Warrior making them become transparent as Ryu takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck. As a column of light appears on the field, Ryu chants out, “Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its shines upon! Synchro Summon!” When Ryu puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, he yells out, “Let’s rev it up, Stardust Dragon!” Out of the column of light, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Ryu says, drawing a card, “Plus, since Tuningware was used in his Synchro Summon, I get one more card from my deck!”

Hunter Pace says, with a smirk, “So that’s your dad’s dragon, huh? Not bad! It is too bad that I didn’t force your dad to take out that bad boy! But it won’t help this time!” Hunter Pace says, pushing a button on his Duel Runner, “I activate my Threatening Roar trap card!” Hunter Pace’s face-down card is revealed to be the Threatening Roar trap card and Hunter Pace says, with a grin, “Due to this card, you can’t attack me this turn! Too bad, kid!”

Ryu says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I put one card face-down and end my turn!” As they continue to ride, Ryu leaps over some stuff lying on the ground as Hunter Pace prepares to take his turn.

Hunter Pace says, a card coming out of his graveyard slot, “It’s my turn and I use my Skull Flame to return one Burning Skull Head from my graveyard to my hand instead of drawing this turn!” Soon after, Hunter Pace’s and Ryu’s speed counters increase by one due to Speed World 2’s effect and Hunter Pace says, putting one card on his duel disk, “And now, I use Skull Flame’s ability to play my Skull Head in defense mode!” Another Burning Skull Head (1000/800) appears by Hunter Pace in defense mode and Hunter Pace tells Ryu, slyly, “And you know what that means, kid? Another one thousand point slam to your life-points!” Ryu yelps as he blasted by Skull Head costing him another 1000 life-points. Hunter Pace says, with a grin, “That’s all for now!”

Current Score:  
Ryu: 1000 SPC: 4  
Hunter Pace: 1400 SPC: 2

Ryu says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn, Pace!” Ryu’s and Hunter Pace’s speed counters go up by one due to Speed World 2 and Ryu yells out, putting one card into spell/trap slots, “I play my Speed Energy speed spell! Since I have two or more speed counters, I can use this spell to increase one of my monster’s attack points by two hundred times the number of speed counters that I have! And since I have four, I can boost my Junk Destroyer by eight hundred!” Junk Destroyer’s stats go up from 2600/2500 to 3400/2500!

Hunter Pace yells out, stunned, “Over three thousand attack points?!”

Ryu yells out, “Junk Destroyer, take out his Skull Flame!” Junk Destroyer destroys Skull Flame costing Hunter Pace 800 life-points and Ryu calls out, “Stardust Dragon, take out his Skull Head with Cosmic Flare!” Stardust Dragon unleashes a blast of cosmic energy which destroys one of the Skull Heads, but since it was in defense mode, Hunter Pace doesn’t lose any life-points.

Hunter Pace says, with a grin, “Is that all, kid? I might be down, but I’m far from out!”

Ryu says, displaying his Speed Spell-Final Attack card, “You are done, Hunter Pace! I use Speed World Two’s effect and by removing four speed counters, I inflict eight hundred points of damage to your life-points for every speed spell in my hand!”

Hunter Pace yells out, shocked, “No way, kid! That means…!!”

Ryu yells out, strongly, “This duel is done and so are you, Pace!” Ryu fires a blast of energy from his duel disk that strikes Hunter Pace and his Duel Runner causing him to lose 800 life-points in which he loses this duel.

Final Score:  
Ryu: 1000 SPC: 0  
Hunter Pace: 0 SPC: 3

\--  
Sent from Fast notepad  
Davis vs Shadow Drone

Davis: 4000  
Shadow Drone: 4000

The cloaked figure says, drawing a card, “I draw!” The cloaked figure says, putting one card on her duel disk, “I play Fortune Lady Light!” Soon after, Fortune Lady Light (200/200) appears on the field in attack mode and she says, “Thanks to her ability, she gains two hundred attack and defense points for every level and every turn, she gains a level!” The cloaked figure says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with a face-down!”

Davis says, drawing a card, “My turn and I draw!” Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I play Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode!” Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, “Thanks to his power, traps have no effect on him! Attack!” Wildheart charges in to attack Fortune Lady Light.

The cloaked figure responds, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I activate my trap card: Slip of Fortune!” The cloaked figure’s face-down is revealed to be Slip of Fortune trap card and she says, “Now, Fortune Lady Light is removed from play and will return next turn in which your attack is negated!” Fortune Lady Light vanishes and cloaked figure says, putting one card on her duel disk, “And due to her ability, I can play another Fortune Lady from my hand when she is removed from play! I play Fortune Lady Fire!” From a burst of flames, Fortune Lady Fire (400/400) appears on the field and the cloaked figure says, with an evil sly tone, “Thanks to her ability, she gains two hundred attack points each turn, but that’s not all! When she is successfully special summoned, she destroys one monster and you lose life-points equal to the destroyed monster’s attack points!”

Davis yells out, stunned, “What?!” Fortune Lady Fire unleashes a burst of flames at Wildheart and he roars as he is destroyed in which Davis yells out in pain as he is scorched by the flames as he loses 1500 life-points.

The others gasp and Kari and Veemon yell out in unison, horrified, “Davis!”

Yolei says, “That damage was real!”

Ryu responds, “This is a Shadow Game in which your very life is on the line!”

Sailor Mars shouts out, stunned, “Shadow Game?!”

Rika shouts out, stunned, “His life?!”

Davis says, “I’m fine! It’s not like my life has been on the line before in ‘games of life and death’! And this is no different!”

The cloaked figure says, with an evil sly tone, “You won’t be so confident when I make you beg for mercy!”

Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play Monster Reborn! And I use it to revive good old Wildheart!” Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) then returns to the field in defense mode and Davis says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with two face downs!”

Current Score:  
Davis: 2500  
Shadow Drone: 4000

The cloaked figure says, drawing a card, “I draw and now, due to my Slip of Fortune, Fortune Lady Light returns to the field!” Soon after, Fortune Lady Light (200/200) returns to the field in attack mode and the cloaked figure says, “And now, Fire gains a level and two hundred more attack and defense points!” Fortune Lady Fire then goes from 400/400 to 600/600 and the cloaked figure says, putting one card on her duel disk, “And now, I release Lady Light in order to Advance Summon Fortune Lady Earth in attack mode!” Lady Light then vanishes and Fortune Lady Earth (2400/2400) appears to take her place in which she says, “Thanks to her, she gains four hundred attack and defense points for every level that she has!”

Davis says, “And four hundred more pieces of trouble for me.”

The cloaked figure says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “You don’t know the half of it’s since I play Turn Jump! Now, this duel fast forwards three more turns!”

Sailor Venus asks, “What’s the point of that?”

The cloaked figure responds, “Since three more turns pass, my Ladies gain three more levels!”

There are gasps and Kazuto says, “And three more turns worth of attack and defense power as well.” Soon after, Lady Fire goes from 600/600 to 1200/1200 while Lady Earth goes from 2400/2400 to 3600/3600!

The cloaked figure says, “And now, Lady Earth uses her ability and since she gained power, you lose four hundred life-points!” Lady Earth slams her staff into the ground and Davis yelps as he is hit by spikes as he loses 400 life-points.

Tai, Kari, Ken, and Veemon yell out in unison, horrified, “Davis!”

The cloaked figure then says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “Then I activate my trap: Meteorain!” The cloaked figure’s final face down card is revealed to be the Meteorain trap card and she says, “Thanks to this card, during this turn, if my monster’s attack points are greater than your defending monster’s defense points, the difference goes to you as damage!”

Davis says, “This is going to hurt!”

The cloaked figure shouts out, “Got that right, Signer! Attack!” Lady Earth attacks Wildheart and it roars as it is impaled in spike causing it to be destroyed in which Davis yelps as he is shredding by spikes causing him to gain multiple cuts and gashes with his upper clothing nearly ripped to shreds as he loses 2000 life-points.

Yolei says, horrified, “Oh no! He only has one hundred life-points left!”

The cloaked figure says, “And now, it is time to die and cover the power of the Crimson Dragon in darkness!”

Davis says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “Not with Hero Signal around!” Davis’ face-down is revealed to be the Hero Signal trap card and Davis says, as a card come out of his deck, “Since you destroyed a hero, I get one Elemental Hero from my deck as long as it is level four or below! And I choose Hero Clayman!” When Davis puts the card on his duel disk, Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) appears on the field in defense mode.

The cloaked figure says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “You survived for now, Signer.”

Current Score:  
Davis: 100  
Shadow Drone: 4000

Davis then rips off his shirt, revealing his perfectly muscular frame, and he yells out, “This duel is far from over and you are going down!” Davis draws a card, puts it in his duel disk, and he yells out, “I start off with Pot of Greed! Now, I draw two more cards!” Davis draws two cards, puts one card into the spell/trap slots, and he says, “And this card is going to turn it around and around! I play my Special Hurricane! By discard one card from my hand, I can destroy all special summoned monsters on the field!”

The cloaked figure responds, “That means that your Clayman is a goner!”

Davis discards one card from his hand and he says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “Not if I play my Undefeatable Hero trap card!” Davis’ face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of a cartoon super hero surrounded by a force field and he says, “Thanks to this card, my Hero monster can’t be destroyed by any card effects for this turn!” The cloaked figure snarls as the Lady Fire is destroyed in a twister and Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Next, I play my Junk Synchron in attack mode!” Soon after, Junk Synchron (1300/600) appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, “And now, he can revive one level one or two monsters from my grave and I choose the one that I put there myself: Tuningware!” Tuningware (100/300) then appears on the field in defense mode and Davis says, “And now, I tune my Junk Synchron, Clayman, and Tuningware together in order to Synchro Summon Junk Destroyer!” Junk Synchron turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Clayman and Tuningware, turning them transparent, and then creating a column of light while Davis gets a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck. When Davis puts the card on his duel disk, he says, “Let’s rev it up, Junk Destroyer!” Out of the light, Junk Destroyer (2600/2500) appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, drawing a card, “And thanks to Tuningware, I get an extra card!”

The cloaked figure says, “Not enough to beat me!”

Davis says, with a smirk, “It is! I play Destroyer’s ability and when he is brought to the field, he can destroy as many cards as many non-Tuner monsters that were used to bring him out! And since Clayman and Tuningware qualify, I think you can get what’s coming next!” Junk Destroyer unleashes a lightning storm that destroys Fortune Lady Earth and the face-down card of his opponent.

The cloaked figure yells out, stunned, “No!”

Davis yells out, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Then I activate my Pump Up spell card and double Destroyer’s attack points for this turn!” Junk Destroyer than ‘bulks up’ a bit as he goes from 2600/2500 to 5200/2500!

Tai shouts out, excitedly, “Way to go, Davis! Time to turn her lights out and end this!”

Davis shouts out, “You heard Tai, buddy! Junk Destroyer, direct attack!” Junk Destroyer unleashes a powerful energy beam and the cloaked figure screams out as she is hit costing her 5200 life-points and ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:  
Davis: 100  
Shadow Drone: 0

\--  
Sent from Fast notepad  
Naruto vs Marik

Naruto: 4000  
Yami Marik: 4000

Yami Marik says, drawing a card, “I’ll go first!” Yami Mark says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I play Gil Garth in attack mode!” Immediately, Gil Garth (1800/1200) appears on the field in attack mode. Yami Marik says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “And I’ll end with these two cards face-down! You’re move, boy!”

Naruto says, drawing a card, “Stop calling me that or better yet, I’ll do that for you, jerk! Believe it!” Naruto says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I play Power Breaker in attack mode!” Immediately, Power Breaker (1900/0) appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto yells out, strongly, “Attack!”

As Power Breaker moves in against Gil Garth, Yami Marik pushes a button on his duel disk and he yells out, “I play my trap: Nightmare Wheel!” Just then Yami Marik’s face-down card is revealed to be the Nightmare Wheel continuous trap card and then Power Breaker is trapped in a demonic-like torture wheel. Yami Marik says, with a sly tone, “Now, your pathetic creature is trapped, can’t change modes, and during every one of my Standby Phases, you take five hundred points of damage!”

Naruto says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Not if I destroy your trap card to play my Tuner monster, Trap Eater!” Trap Eater (1900/1600) appears on the field and eats the torture wheel, freeing Power Breaker.

Yami Marik asks, confused, “Tuner monster?”

Naruto says, with a grin, “You’ve been gone too long, ‘old man’. Duel Monsters has ‘evolved’ since your days, pal! And now, I tune my Trap Eater with my Power Breaker!” Immediately, Trap Eater turns into four stars that turn into four rings that surround Power Breaker making it become transparent.

Yami Marik thinks in his mind, confused, “What kind of summoning is this?!”

As Naruto takes out a Synchro Monster card from his Extra deck and a column of light appears on the field, he chants out, “The ruler’s heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon!” When Naruto puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, “Meet the new age of Duel Monsters, jerk! Meet my Red Dragon Archfiend!” Out of the light, Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Afterwards, Ryu’s, Ayane’s, Naruto’s, and Hinata’s ‘Mark of the Dragon’ glows with a bright red light.

Yugito thinks in her mind, “So, that’s the ‘Mark of the Dragon’, huh? Raikage-sama wasn’t kidding! Nibi is quite awe-struck by the power!”

The other Cloud ‘Jonin’ thinks in his mind, “Yo, so that’s the big bad dragon mark that bro was talking about!”

Just then a demonic voice calls out into his mind, “That’s right, Bee! You know that you feel the power as I do!”

Red Dragon Archfiend unleashes a powerful roar that causes a shockwave that plenty of them can feel and Tenten says, nervously, “I don’t think that this is any illusion.”

Lee says, plainly, “Neither do I.”

Neji says, with a plain tone, “I believe that is plain obvious and the only way for us to leave this dark realm is for the Namikaze to win this ‘unusual battle’.”

Naruto says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I place two cards face-down and end my turn!”

Yami Marik thinks in his mind, “It seems like Duel Monsters has indeed ‘evolved’ since my duel with the Pharaoh! I can feel a great and mysterious power from this dragon and there is a power from those strange glowing marks on this child’s arms! It doesn’t matter since the Millennium Rod isn’t the only thing that I regained!” Yami Marik says, drawing a card, “It’s my move, boy!” Yami Marik says, putting one card on his duel disk, “By getting rid of my Gil Garth, I can play my mighty Legendary Fiend in attack mode!” Gil Garth vanishes from the field in which Legendary Fiend (1500/1800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Naruto asks, perplexed, “But that monster is weaker?”

Yami Marik says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “Right now, he is, but during every one of my Standby Phases as long as he remains on the field, he gains seven hundred attack points! And now, I play my Turn Jump spell card!” Yami Marik’s face-down card is revealed to be the Turn Jump quick-play spell card and Yami Marik thinks in his mind, with an evil sly tone, “It was indeed wise to put some new cards into my deck to update a bit more.” Yami Marik says, with sinister smile, “This card causes the duel to fast forward three turns, but it also causes effects that would be activated during those turns to be played! In short, three more Standby Phases have pasted, giving my Fiend over two thousand attack points!”

Naruto says, nervously, “That’s not good!” Just then a clock appears and speeds ahead in which Legendary Fiend’s stats go up from 1500/1800 to 3600/1800!

Yami Marik yells out, with a sadistic tone, “Now, my Fiend, slay his dragon!”

As Legendary Fiend leaps up to attack Red Dragon Archfiend, Naruto says, pushing a button, “Hold it, jerk! I play my Synchro Deflector!” Naruto’s face-down card is revealed to be the Synchro Deflector trap card and Naruto says, with a serious tone, “This card activates when you attack a Synchro Monster! It not only negates your attack, but destroys a monster that you control!” Legendary Fiend then roars as it hits a shield and shatters into pieces.

Yami Marik says, with a snarl, “You’ll pay for that, brat!” Yami Marik says, putting the rest of the cards in his hand, three in all, into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn!”

Naruto says, drawing a card, “Too bad, jerk! And now, you are going to get it!” Naruto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play my Spellbook Inside of the Pot! This forces both of us to draw three cards!” Naruto and Yami Marik draw three cards from their decks and Naruto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play my Polymerization spell card!” Naruto then discards one Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) monster and one Meteor Dragon (1800/2000) monster and he yells out, taking out a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck, “I fuse my Red-Eyes with my Meteor Dragon to play Meteor Black Dragon in attack mode!” The two monsters appear on the field, goes into a fusion vortex, and when Naruto puts the card on his duel disk, Meteor Black Dragon (3500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto yells out, slyly, “Okay, guys, finish him off!”

The two monsters unleash their attacks, but Yami Marik says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “Do you think that it is that easy, boy? Dark Wall of Wind!” Yami Marik’s face-down card is revealed to be the Dark Wall of Wind quick-play spell card and both attacks bounce off a shield of dark wind surround Yami Marik in which Meteor Black Dragon’s attack causes a strong explosion nearby. Yami Marik says, with a smirk, “As you can see, this card negates all direct attacks to me for this first turn!”

Naruto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn, jerk!”

Yami Marik says, drawing a card, “My move!” Yami Marik says, putting the card into the spell/trap slots, “I play Pot of Greed, giving me two more cards!” When Yami Marik draws his two cards, his eyes widen and he starts to laugh an insane manner.

Ayane asks, confused, “What’s up with him?”

Ryu replies, plainly, “I don’t know, sis, but something tells me he has drawn what he wanted to draw.”

Yami Marik yells out, excitedly, “And your friend is right! I’ve drawn the card that will end this duel right now!”

Naruto calls out, stunned, “No way! You’re bluffing!”

Yami Marik says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “See if I am when I play my Call of the Haunted?” Yami Marik’s face-down card is revealed to be the Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and he yells out, “And now, I can use this to bring back one of my monsters from the grave and I choose my Legendary Fiend!” Immediately, Legendary Fiend (1500/1800) returns to the field in attack mode. Yami Marik then says, pushing another button on his duel disk, “And then I activate my Inferno Reckless Summon!” Yami Marik’s other face-down card is revealed to be the Inferno Reckless Summon quick-play spell card and he says, “When I play a monster from my grave that’s fifteen hundred attack points or less, I can play two more of the same monster from deck, hand, or graveyard!” Two cards come out of Yami Marik’s deck, he puts them on his duel disk, and two more Legendary Fiends (1500/1800 X 2) appear on the field in attack mode.

Naruto says, with a smirk, “But they are weaker than my two monsters!”

Yami Marik says, putting one card on his duel disk causing it to wildly spark, “That’s because my three fiends are tributes to allow me to play this: My Egyptian God Card, the Winged Dragon of Ra!”

There are plenty of gasps and Third Hokage thinks in his mind, horrified, “It can’t be!” Just then three monsters are surrounded by a powerful whirlwind as they vanish into clouds that form in the dark fog and then a golden light comes out of the clouds as bright as the sun itself in which it is revealed to be a massive golden sphere.

Sakura asks, perplexed, “What is it?”

Yami Marik yells out, excitedly, “The mightiest of all creatures! The great Winged Dragon of Ra!”

Ryu asks, stunned, “The Winged Dragon of Ra? Isn’t that one of the legendary Egyptian God Monsters?!”

Leon calls out, stunned, “It is! But they were lost years ago and a copy made by Pegasus was destroyed sometime after my dad fought against it!”

Yami Marik yells out, “But I have managed to regain my great beast, fools! And now, boy, you shall feel its wrath! Right now, my dragon is sealed in that sphere of light and can’t attack or defend me in this state unless I release with an ancient chant only known those that can read the text on my Egyptian God Card! However, I shall read the text and release its power!” Yami Marik then chants out, “Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear now in this Shadow Game as I call your name: Winged Dragon of Ra!” The massive golden sphere then transforms into the mighty Winged Dragon of Ra (4500/5400) in attack mode and unleashes a mighty roar in which all of the ninjas can feel the power of the Egyptian God Monster.

Kurenai yells out, shocked, “No way! Such power! Not even the Nine-Tailed Fox could have such strength!” Even Gaara was shaking in fear from the mighty creature and Kankuro and Temari are looking at him.

Kankuro thinks in his mind, “Gaara… is afraid? I don’t blame him! That creature is way more scary that ‘thing’ inside of me! What a power! It is like the heavens themselves are upon all of us!”

Yugito yells out, mentally, “Nibi, what is that?!”

Nibi replies, fearfully, “That’s the only creature as powerful as the Crimson Dragon itself! One of the Egyptian God Monsters! The Winged Dragon of Ra! We, Biju, know well of its power and have felt it before!”

The other Cloud ‘Jonin’ calls out, mentally, “Yo, this is wack man! This winged freak’s power is off the roof!”

The demonic voice in his mind replies, “Don’t you dare try to fight it, Killer Bee! That’s the Winged Dragon of Ra, a divine creature that could slay even the Kyuubi! You and I don’t stand a chance if it’s rage is against us!”

The Signers’ ‘Marks of the Dragon’ glow brighter than before and Ayane asks, stunned, “What’s going on with our marks?”

Ryu says, with a plain tone, “It is as if they are responding to the Winged Dragon of Ra!”

Naruto thinks in his mind, nervously, “Oh, man! What a monster! So, this one of those freaky Egyptian God Monsters! This is crazy! That thing is way more powerful than the fox! I can feel it! I’m in so much trouble!”

Yami Marik says, with an evil smirk, “I can tell that you can feel my dragon’s great power! This is no monster! It is a god, boy!” Yami Marik says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, your suffering shall begin! I play my Trap Booster spell card! By discarding a card in my hand, I can play one trap card!” Yami Marik discards one card, puts one card into the spell/trap slots, and he yells out, as a hologram of a Coffin Seller continuous trap card appears on the field, “And I choose my Coffin Seller! This card takes away three hundred of your life-points every time a monster is sent to your graveyard!”

Naruto says, nervously, “Oh, boy!”

Yami Marik says, with a sinister smile, “And next, I play my Winged Dragon of Ra’s ability! I use its Phoenix Mode!” Just then the Winged Dragon of Ra transforms into a flaming phoenix and Yami Marik’s waist starts to vanish.

Naruto asks, shocked, “What’s happening to your body?”

Yami Marik says, with a sinister smile, “In this Shadow Duel, when a person loses life-points, a piece of them gets sent into the shadows!” There are gasps of shock and Yami Marik says, with a sinister smile, “I had lost one thousand life-points due to my Winged Dragon’s ability, but it costs you all of your monsters!”

Naruto yells out, stunned, “Oh no!” After Yami Marik’s life-points drop by 1000, the Winged Dragon of Ra, in its ‘Phoenix Mode’, dives down, and slams into both monsters causing a terrific explosion as both Meteor Black Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend are destroyed causing Naruto to yell out as he is burned by the flames, but the flames are threatening the other Chunin Exam participants, but then a crimson light appears to protect them.

Yami Marik asks, stunned, “What’s this?!” Immediately, the Crimson Dragon appears with a mighty roar above Naruto and everyone else other than Yami Marik.

Might Gai yells out, shocked, “Is that…?!”  
Kakashi says, with a nod, “The Crimson Dragon, Gai.”

Karui thinks in her mind, “So that the Crimson Dragon, huh? Not bad.”

Yugito thinks in her mind, awe-struck, “It’s… beautiful.”

Yami Marik yells out, shocked, “What is that creature?” Just then the powers of the Winged Dragon of Ra and the Crimson Dragon clash creating a powerful sparks of energy in which Yami Marik thinks, flabbergasted, “The powers of my Egyptian God card and this creature are clashing! And they are close to being equal! How can this be possible?! How can there be such a creature that can rival the powers of an Egyptian God?!”

Momiji asks Ninja Ryu, “Ryu-sensei, the powers of the God Monster and the Crimson Dragon are clashing. How can this be?”

Ninja Ryu says, with a nod, “That’s because they are similar entities, Momiji-san. They are both divine creatures and their powers are close to equal.” But as the clash of powers started, they ended for the moment and things in this ‘shadow arena’ start to calm down. However, Naruto struggles to stay on his feet, but he then looks to see nearly all of his left arm is gone as his life-points drop by 600.

Naruto says, shocked, “My arm!”

Yami Marik says, with a sadistic smile, “Didn’t I tell you that when you lose life-points, you lose a piece of yourself to the darkness? Due to my Coffin Seller, when my dragon destroyed your two pathetic creatures, you lost six hundred life-points! And this was Ra’s special ability!” Yami Marik yells out, “And now, it attacks, boy! Winged Dragon of Ra, send this boy into the shadows!”

Sakura thinks in her mind, horrified, “Oh no! If Naruto takes this attack, he loses!”

Yami Marik yells out, excitedly, “End this duel with Blaze Cannon Blast!”

As the Winged Dragon of Ra prepares to unleash the final blow, Sakura, Hinata, and the Fudo twins yell out in unison, horrified, “Naruto!”

Naruto says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Since you declared a direct attack, I play my Battle Fader in defense mode!” Just then Battle Fader (0/0) appears on the field in defense mode and Naruto says, with a serious tone, “And when summoned this way, the Battle Phase ends right now!” Just then there is a loud bell sound from Battle Fader in which plenty of people cover their ears from the loud noise as the Winged Dragon of Ra stops its attack.

Yami Marik says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “You are only delaying the inevitable, boy! I end my turn!”

Current Score:  
Naruto: 3400  
Yami Marik: 3000

Naruto thinks in his mind, “Okay, Naruto, you have got a big bad ‘deity monster’ on your butt and your life on the line! But there are people counting on and I plan to be Hokage in the future! I’m not going to lose here! And I don’t plan on dying or getting to sent into some shadow world not as long as people like Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Ryu, and Ayane-chan are counting on me! I’m a Signer and the future Hokage of this village! And I’m going to win for everyone!” Naruto says, drawing a card, “Okay, pal, my turn!” Naruto looks at the card, smiles, and displays a spell card with a picture of a pirate stealing a treasure from a powerful monster and giving it to some kind of royalty, he says, “I play my Privateer Loan spell card! This card can activate when your monsters have higher levels than mine! Now, I draw cards equal to the difference in level between your strongest monster and my weakest monster! However, I lose three hundred life-points for every card still in my hand at the end of the turn! Now, since my Fader is one and your dragon is level ten, I get nine cards!” Naruto draws nine cards from his deck and he yells out, putting one card on his duel disk, “I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon! Now, one of your spells or traps has got to get lost! And I choose your Coffin Seller!” Just then a twister appears on the field and destroys Yami Marik’s Coffin Seller continuous trap card.

Yami Marik says, with a smirk, “All you are doing is delaying your demise, brat!”

Naruto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Tell that to my Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and get rid of two from my hand!” Naruto draws three cards, discards two of them, and he yells out, pushing a button on his duel disk, “Then I play my Descending Lost Star!” Naruto’s face-down card is revealed to be the Descending Lost Star and he says, “And now, this baby gives me back one Synchro Monster in defense mode, but it has no defense points, loses a level, and I can’t switch his mode! So, I return my Red Dragon Archfiend!” Immediately, Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000-3000/0) returns to the field in defense mode in which its level goes down by one.

Yami Marik says, with a sly tone, “What good is it then? That pathetic creature can’t stand up to my Winged Dragon of Ra!”

Naruto says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “He will soon enough, but now, I play my Powerful Rebirth trap card!” Naruto’s other face-down card is revealed to be the Powerful Rebirth continuous trap card and Naruto says, with a grin, “And now, I can play one monster from my grave that’s level four or below, equip it with this baby, and its level goes up by one as well as gets a nice boost of one hundred attack and defense points! And I choose the card that I put in my grave myself, my Trust Guardian!” Immediately, Trust Guardian (0/800-100/900) appears on the field in attack mode and its level goes up by one. Naruto says, putting one card on his duel disk, “And then I play my Sinister Sprocket in attack mode!” Soon after, Sinister Sprocket (400/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yami Marik asks, with a smirk, “And what’s the point of these weak creatures? They can’t stand up to my mighty God Monster!”

Naruto says, with a smirk, “Not alone, jerk, but together they can! I Double Tune my two Tuner Monsters, my Trust Guardian and my Sprocket, with my Red Dragon Archfiend to give it a major power boost!”

Yami Marik yells out, shocked, “You what?!” Soon after, Trust Guardian and Sinister Sprocket become a set of five flaming rings that surround Red Dragon Archfiend making it become transparent.

Ninja Ryu thinks in his mind, “Well done, Naruto.”

Soon after, a beam of light comes from Naruto’s Extra Deck causing the Red Nova Dragon (3500/3000) Synchro Monster to appear in his hand and Naruto chants out, “The ruler and the fiend, here and now, shall become one! A Blazing and Fiery Spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon!” When Naruto slams the card onto his duel disk, he calls out, “Burn a scar through the earth: Red Nova Dragon!” In a blaze of flames, Red Nova Dragon (3500/3000) appears on the field with a mighty roar of power! Many are amazed and awe-struck by the monster in which then the powers of Red Nova Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra start to clash causing incredible sparks of power.

Momiji says, amazed, “The power of the Nine-Tailed Fox combined with the good portion of Red Nova’s power still inside of Red Nova Dragon are clashing with Egyptian God Monster, Ryu-sensei!”

Yami Marik yells out, “How is this possible?! What is this creature?!”

Naruto says, with a serious tone, “My ultimate ace monster: Red Nova Dragon! But first, my Sinister Sprocket has got a cool trick! When used for the Synchro Summoning of a Dark Attribute Synchro Monster, a spell or trap on your field takes a hike!” Just then Yami Marik’s face-down card is destroyed and Naruto yells out, “And now, my Red Nova Dragon gains five hundred attack points for every Tuner monster in my grave and since I have three… you can get the idea, baka!” Red Nova Dragon’s stats rise from 3500/3000 to 5000/3000!

Yami Marik calls out, shocked, “Oh no! It is stronger than my God Monster!”

Naruto yells out, strongly, “You know it, jerk! Red Nova Dragon, destroy his Winged Dragon of Ra with Burning Force!” Red Nova Dragon gets surrounded in flames and cuts the Winged Dragon of Ra in two destroying it in a huge explosion in which Yami Marik yelps out in pain as he loses 500 life-points as well as portion of his left arm as well. Naruto says, displaying a quick-play spell card with a picture of monster that’s died being reborn as a new monster, “And now, I play my Reincarnation of Betrayal! Now, since I destroyed a monster, I can take that monster and put it into my hand!”

Yami Marik yells out, stunned, “You can’t!” Just then a light comes from Yami Marik’s graveyard and his Winged Dragon of Ra (????/????) God monster card appears in Naruto’s hand.

Naruto says, with a smile, “Nice, jerk! I think that I’ll keep your God card!” When Naruto looks at the card and especially, the ancient Egyptian text on it, Naruto’s eyes widen briefly.

Yami Marik says, with a sneer, “You’ll pay for that, brat!”

Naruto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I don’t think so, pal! Next, I play my Trap Booster! I’ll discard one card to play one trap card from my hand!” Naruto discards a card, puts a card into the spell/trap slots, and he says, after a trap card with a picture of a monster with images of two other monsters behind it appear, “I play my Surprise Déjà vu! During a turn that I special summon a monster that requires other monsters be sent from the field or hand to the graveyard, I can revive those monster for this turn, but they can’t attack and they are destroyed at the End Phase!” Just then Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2500), Trust Guardian (0/800), and Sinister Sprocket (400/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yami Marik yells out, shocked and knowing what Naruto is planning, “You are going to play my Egyptian God Card, aren’t you?!”

Naruto says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, “That’s right! I activate my Quick Summon spell card! This card allows me to summon again, but if I play a high level monster, I still need the right number of tributes! So, I release my Archfiend, Guardian, and Sprocket to play your Winged Dragon of Ra!” Naruto slaps the card on his duel disk causing it to react with wild sparks in which his three monsters vanish causing the huge golden sphere that’s the Winged Dragon of Ra to appear on the field once again.

Yami Marik calls out, with a sly grin, “You fool! Only I can control the powers of the Winged Dragon of Ra!”

Naruto says, with a grin, “You said that a person can control Ra if they chant out that wacky words on its card, right? That means you aren’t the only one that can control this guy!”

Yami Marik says, with an evil smirk, “Ha! They are an ancient Egyptian text used by high officials in ancient Egypt and I doubt you qualify, brat!”

Naruto says, with a smirk, “That may be true, but that doesn’t mean that I can read it!” Yami Marik starts to laugh, but then Naruto chants out, “Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry! Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall… call out thy name: Winged Dragon of Ra!” Yami Marik gasps in shock as the orb opens and the Winged Dragon of Ra (3400/3300) reappears on the field in attack mode.

Yami Marik yells out, shocked and horrified, “But how?! How can a brat like you read the text on the card?! How can you control a God Card?! This can’t be happening!”

Naruto says, with a smirk, “But it is, baka! And now, it is payback time for your crimes! Ra, finish this jerk off with Blaze Cannon Blast!” The Winged Dragon of Ra unleashes its solar energy attack and it slams into Yami Marik causes him to cry out in pain as it slams into him causing him to lose 3400 life-points, ending the duel now.

Final Score:  
Naruto: 3400  
Yami Marik: 0

\--  
Sent from Fast notepad  
Kushina vs ROOT

Kushina: 4000  
ROOT member: 4000

Kushina says, drawing a card, “And I’ll take the first draw!” Kushina says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “First, I play my Spell Sanctuary continuous spell card! Now, we get to take one spell card from our decks and add them to our hands! And as long as this card remains on the field, all face-down spell cards are treated as Quick-Play spell cards from now on.” Both duelists take a card from their decks, their decks are reshuffled, and when Kushina’s Field Spell open, she says, putting a card inside, “And now, I play a Field Spell: Nest of the Eagle Dragon!” Soon after, the field is transformed into what looks like an area of deep mountains with nests filled baby dragons and predatory birds including Duel Monsters and Kushina says, with a grin, “Now, all dragons and winged beasts gain two hundred attack and defense points, but since this is their nesting grounds, I can summon any winged beast or dragon from my deck when one on the field is destroyed as long as it is of an equal or lower level.” Kushina says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I activate my Take Over Five spell! I discard the top five cards from my deck to the grave, but from now, as long as this spell card remains in my grave, I get to draw one card during my Standby Phase.” Kushina says, putting another card into spell/trap slots, “Then I play another continuous spell card! It is known as Field Barrier! Now, you can’t play a new Field Spell and if a card could destroy my spell, this card takes the hit!” Kushina says, putting yet another card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I play my Sad Story- Sorrowful Memories! With this card, during our Draw Phase, if that draw is a monster, we must put that card back into our deck and reshuffle!”

ROOT member thinks, plainly, “Is she trying to lock my deck?”

Kushina says, putting one card on her duel disk, “I play my Cyber Harpie in attack mode!” Just then Cyber Harpie (1800/1300-2000/1500) appears on the field in attack mode and Kushina says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, “It gets a bonus due to my Field Spell and now, I end my turn with a face-down!”

ROOT member says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn!” ROOT member looks at the card, puts it back into the deck, and the deck reshuffles itself in which ROOT member says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play of Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!” ROOT member draws two more cards and she says, “Since this isn’t the Draw Phase, your spell card has no effect.” ROOT member says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Double Summon spell card! This card allows me to Normal Summon this turn!” ROOT member says, putting two cards onto her duel disk, “So, I play my Search Striker and my Torapart!” Immediately, Search Striker (1600/1200) and Torapart (600/600) appear on the field in attack mode.

Kushina says, with a dark plain tone, “A tuner, huh?”

ROOT member says, “And now, I tune my Torapart with my Search Striker in order to Synchro Summon my Goyo Guardian!” Torapart turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Search Striker making it become transparent. When a column of light appears on the field, the ROOT member gets a card from her Extra deck and puts it on her duel disk causing Goyo Guardian (2800/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. ROOT member says, plainly, “Goyo Guardian, attack her Harpie!” As Goyo Guardian starts its attack, she tells Kushina, “Plus, due to Goyo Guardian’s ability, you can’t play any trap cards.” Goyo Guardian slams its lariat weapon into Cyber Harpie, smashing it, and Kushina grunts out in pain as she loses 800 life-points.

Danzo thinks in his mind, “Did that attack just hurt her?” On the meanwhile, Cyber Harpie (1800/1300-2000/1500) reappears and goes to the ROOT member’s side of the field in defense mode and tied up by Goyo Guardian’s lariat.

ROOT member says, with a plain tone, “And due to my Guardian’s ability, your monster belongs to me.”

A card comes out of Kushina’s deck and she says, putting it on her duel disk, “However, you still destroyed it in battle allowing me to play my Harpie Lady number one in attack mode!” Just then Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400-1800/1600) appears on the field in attack mode in which Cyber Harpie stats go up from 2000/1500 to 2300/1500 due to Harpie Lady 1’s ability.

ROOT member says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I shall end my turn with two cards face-down.”

Current Score:  
Kushina: 3200  
ROOT member: 4000

Kushina says, drawing a card, “It’s my move!” Kushina looks at it and draws another card, due to the ability to her Take Over Five spell card, and she says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Card of Sanctity! This forces both of us to draw until we have six cards in our hands!” Both duelists draw from their desk until they have six cards in their hands and Kushina says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “And now, I play my Owner’s Seal spell card!” Kushina’s face-down card is the Owner’s Seal spell card and Kushina says, with a grin, “This card returns control of my Harpie to me since it was mine to begin with fool!” Just then Cyber Harpie returns to Kushina’s field and Kushina says, her eyes glowing menacingly, “And now, I release both Harpies in order to summon the instrument of your doom! Meet my Immortal: Aslla Piscu in attack mode!” She puts the said card on her duel disk and it gives off a dark sinister glow.

Danzo yells out, perplexed, “What’s happening?! In the skies above them, the two monsters have turned into two orbs and combine to form a sinister looking cocoon which begins to suck up in which the roof above Danzo and the two duelists is destroyed exposing the sky in which he sees what looks like specters going into it in which he cries out as he turns into one which is absorbed by the massive cocoon.

The ROOT member says, shocked, “Danzo-sama!”

Kushina says, with a dark smile, “Too late, tool! It is time to join him!” Just then the cocoon bursts open in a column of dark energy and out of that column, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu (2500/2500-2700/2700) looms over them in attack mode. ROOT member, who was trained/brainwashed, to be emotionlessly is truly afraid of the massive creature sensing the evil vibes coming off it. Kushina says, with a dark smile while putting in a card into the spell/trap slots, “If you aren’t afraid, you should be fool! I activate my final spell card: Pump Up! This card allows me to double the power of my Immortal for this turn!” Just then Aslla Piscu’s stats go up from 2700/2700 to 5400/2700 and Kushina says, with a dark smile, “And by the way, your pathetic monster isn’t my target, you are! My Immortal can attack you directly!”

The ROOT member says, stunned, “Oh no!”

Kushina calls out, with a dark wicked grin, “That’s right, tool! Aslla Piscu, send this pathetic wench into the Netherworld!” The ROOT member looks for a way to escape, but she finds that her feet are stuck to the foot as the beak of Aslla Piscu crashes down on her causing her to lose 5400 life-points and the duel!

Final Score:  
Kushina: 3200  
ROOT member: 0

\--  
Sent from Fast notepad  
Ayane vs Vizor

Ayane: 4000 SPC: 0  
Vizor: 4000 SPC: 0

Ayane says, drawing a card, “It’s my move!” Ayane says, putting one card on her duel disk, “First, I play my Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode!” Just then Twilight Rose Knight (1000/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Ayane says, putting one card on her duel disk, “And then I use his ability to play one level four or below Plant monster from my hand and I choose Cactus Fighter in attack mode!” Just then Cactus Fighter (1900/400) appears on the field in attack mode. Ayane yells out, “And now, I tune my Twilight Rose Knight with my Cactus Fighter!” Soon after, Twilight Rose Knight turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Cactus Fighter making it become transparent. When a light appears on the field, Ayane takes a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck and chants out, “Chilling flames engulfs the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon!” When Ayane puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk, she yells out, “Meet my Black Rose Dragon!” Out of the light, Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Vizor says, with a plain tone, “Interesting, Ayane.”

Ayane says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Overboost speed spell! For this turn, I get four more speed counters, but at the End Phase, they drop to one!” Ayane says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, “Then I activate my Speed Fusion speed spell card! Since I have four speed counters, I can fuse monsters in my hand and field!” Ayane then displays Rose, Warrior of Revenge (1600/600) monster card and she yells out, “And now, I fuse my Black Rose Dragon with my Rose, Warrior of Revenge!” The said monster then appears on the field, goes into a fusion vortex with Black Rose Dragon, and Ayane calls out, as she puts a Fusion Monster card from her Extra deck on her duel disk, “Meet Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste in attack mode!” Out of the fusion vortex, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste (3200/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Back on the sidelines, Naruto says, amazed, “Whoa!”

In the duel, Vizor thinks in his mind, with a smile, “Interesting, Ayane.”

Ayane says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with this card face-down.” Soon enough, Ayane’s speed counters go down to one due to the effect of her Overboost speed spell.

Vizor says, drawing a card, “It’s my move!” Both Ayane’s and Vizor’s Speed Counters go up by one and Vizor says, putting one card on his duel disk portion of his Runner, “Since I control no monsters and you have a monster on the field, I can play my Tech Genus Striker in attack mode!” Just then Tech Genus Striker (800/0) appears on the field in attack mode and Vizor says, putting another card on his duel disk, “And since a level four or below monster was special summoned, I can bring out this card from my hand: Tech Genus Werewolf!” Soon after, Tech Genus Werewolf (1200/0) appears on the field in attack mode. Vizor yells out, “And now, I tune my Tech Genus Striker with my Werewolf!” Striker then turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Tech Genus Werewolf making it become transparent. Vizor says, putting a Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, “And I play my Tech Genus Gladiator in attack mode!” Out of the light that come from the Synchro Summon, Tech Genus Gladiator (2300/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Vizor says, putting another card on his duel disk, “Next, I play my Tech Genus Cyber Magician!” Tech Genus Cyber Magician (0/0) then appears on the field in attack mode and Vizor says, with a sly smile, “And this tuner allows me to Synchro Summon when I have the other Synchro Material Monster in my hand!”

Davis asks, stunned, “In his hand?!”

Vizor displays Tech Genus Rush Rhino (1600/800) monster card and he yells out, “I tune my Magician with the Tech Genus Rush Rhino in my hand!” As the monster appears on the field, Cyber Magician turns into a single star that turns into a ring that surround Rush Rhino, making it become transparent, and then a column of light appears on the field. Vizor says, putting a Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, “And now, I Synchro Summon Tech Genus Wonder Magician!” Soon after, Tech Genus Wonder Magician (1900/0) comes out of the column of light in attack mode. Vizor says, with a plain tone, “And now, I can select on spell or trap card on the field and destroy it, Ayane! Too bad that you have one card on the field, Ayane!”

Ayane says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I activate my Skill Successor trap card!” Ayane’s face-down card is revealed to be the Skill Successor trap card and Ayane says, with a smile, “Too bad, Vizor. This trap card causes one monster on my field to gain four hundred attack points until the End Phase of this turn!” Soon after, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste’s stats go up from 3200/2000 to 3600/2000!

Vizor says, with a smile, “Interesting, Ayane. I guess that I should really ‘rev it up’ then.” Just then Vizor’s speed starts to increase as blue slip-stream of some kind appears and Vizor yells out, “You should remember that my Wonder Magician is also my Synchro Tuner monster! And now, I tune it with my Gladiator! Accel Synchro Summon!” Wonder Magician then turns into five stars that shoot out and turn into five massive rings that cause Vizor’s Duel Runner to go faster and faster into it vanishes in a flash of light.

Ayane and Naruto yell out, “He disappeared!” But then a bright flash appears behind Ayane and Visor, still on his Duel Runner, bursts out in which Tech Genus Blade Blaster (3300/2200) Accel Synchro Monster hovering over him.

Haku asks, amazed, “So, that’s his Accel Synchro Monster? The same as Ryu-sama’s and his dad’s Shooting Star Dragon?”

Ryu says, with a nod, “That’s right, Haku.”

Veemon says, amazed, “Cool.”

Davis says, with a plain tone, “For now, Veemon, but when he ends his turn, Ayane’s trap card will end and her knight will be weaker.”

Ryu says, with a plain tone, “And Blade Blaster can negate a spell or trap by allowing him to discard one card from his hand.”

Naruto says, nervously, “That’s not good.”

Vizor says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And I end my turn with a face-down, Ayane.” With the end of Vizor’s turn, Draco-Equiste’s stats go back down to their original 3200/2000.

Ayane says, drawing a card, “It’s my move!” After Ayane’s and Vizor’s speed counters go up by one counter, Ayane says, removing Skill Successor from her graveyard, “Now, I use my Skill Successor’s other effect, Vizor! By removing it from my grave, I can boost the power of my Draco-Equiste by eight hundred until the end of this turn!” Draco-Equiste’s stats then go up from 3200/2000 to 4000/2000 and Ayane yells out, “Attack Blade Blaster!” Draco-Equiste then charges in to attack Blade Blaster.

Vizor says, with a serious tone, “I activate Blade Blaster’s ability and remove him from play until the end of the turn!” Blade Blaster vanishes in which Draco-Equiste continues on towards Vizor and he yells out, pushing a button on his Runner, “And then I activate my Stronghold, the Moving Fortress!” Vizor’s face-down card is revealed to be the Stronghold, the Moving Fortress continuous trap card in which Vizor says, with a smile, “This card is also a monster with two thousand defense points and while it won’t survive, my life-points are safe!” Just then the trap card turns into Stronghold, the Moving Fortress (0/2000) in defense mode. Draco-Equiste attacks the trap monster and destroys it with its lance.

Ayane says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Angel Baton speed spell card! Now, I draw two cards and discard one monster card from my hand!” Ayane draws two cards, discards one Shield Warrior (800/1600) monster card, and she says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And I end my turn with a face-down!” Soon after, Tech Genus Blade Blaster (3300/2200) and Draco-Equiste goes down from 4000/2000 to 3200/2000.

Vizor says, drawing a card, “It’s now my move!” Vizor’s and Ayane’s speed counters go up by one and Vizor yells out, “Blade Blaster, attack her Draco-Equiste!” Blade Blaster then moves in to attack Ayane’s monster.

Ayane removes her Shield Warrior (800/1600) monster card and she yells out, “I remove Shield Warrior from play in order to keep my Draco-Equiste on the field, Vizor!” Just then Shield Warrior’s image appears in front of Draco-Equiste as Blade Blaster’s attack slams home, but while her monster is safe, Ayane loses 100 life-points.

Vizor says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I put one card face-down and end my turn!”

Current Score:  
Ayane: 3900 SPC: 4  
Vizor: 4000 SPC: 3

Ayane says, drawing a card, “It’s my move!” After Ayane’s and Vizor’s speed counters go up by one, Ayane says, putting one card on her duel disk, “I play my Money Tree in attack mode!” Just then Money Tree (300/1000), a monster that looks like a good sized tree with various forms of currency growing on it, appears on the field in attack mode. Ayane yells out, “Now, by releasing my tree, I choose the weakest monster on my field and I get one card from every two stars that my monster has!” As Money Tree vanishes from the field, Ayane says, drawing five cards, “However, since my Draco-Equiste is a level ten, I get five new cards!”

Vizor says, with a smile, “Very clever, Ayane.”

Ayane says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Speed Energy speed spell! This card boosts one of my monster’s attack points by the number of speed counters that I have times two hundred!”

Vizor says, discarding the last card in his hand, “I use the ability of my Blade Blaster and discard one card in my hand to negate the activation of your spell and destroy it!” The hologram of Ayane’s speed spell card shatters into pieces as its ability is negated.

Ayane says, putting a card into the spell/trap slots, “I place one card face-down and end my turn.”

Vizor says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn!” After Vizor’s and Ayane’s speed counters go up by one, Vizor yells out, “Tech Genus Blade Blaster, attack Draco-Equiste!” Vizor’s monster then move in to attack Draco-Equiste.

Ayane says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I activate my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap card!” Ayane’s face-down card is revealed to be the trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and Ayane says, with a smile, “And this trap card negates your attack!”

Vizor says, discarding one card from his hand, “I activate my Blade Blaster’s ability and discard one card to negate your trap as well as destroy it, Ayane.” Ayane’s Scrap-Iron Scarecrow glows as it shatters apart by Blade Blaster’s ability.

Ayane says, pushing another button on her duel disk, “I wanted you to do that, Vizor! I activate my Reinforcements trap card!” Ayane’s other face-down card is revealed to be the Reinforcements trap card and Ayane says, with a smile, “Since you have no cards in your hand, you can’t stop my trap card and this one gives my Draco-Equiste a five hundred attack points boost!”

Vizor says, pushing a button on his Runner, “I think not! Activate Trap Jammer!” Vizor’s face-down card is revealed to be the Trap Jammer counter trap card and Vizor says, with a smile, “I thought that you had that planned, Ayane, but I had this planned for you and now, your trap card is now negated!” Ayane’s Reinforcements trap card glows and shatters as it is destroyed as well as its effect made useless.

Hinata says, shocked, “Ayane…”

Naruto tells Ayane, “Come on, Ayane!”

However, Ayane smiles and she says, displaying a monster card known as Alchemy Plant (0/0), “I activate the effect of my Alchemy Plant! By discarding this card to my graveyard, when I lose two spell or trap cards in a single turn, I can play one spell card from my hand!”

Vizor asks, in a shocked tone, “From your hand?!”

Ayane discards the said monster card and she says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Speed Spell Power Baton! I need six or more speed counters to play this speed spell and now, I choose one monster from my deck and send it to my grave! And then, my monster gains attack points equal to the attack until the next Damage Step of the Battle Phase!” A card comes out of Ayane’s deck and she says, discarding Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (3000/1800) monster card, “And I discard Hours the Black Flame Dragon level eight and my Draco-Equiste gains three grand in attack points!” Draco-Equiste’s status go up from 3200/2000 to 6200/2000 in which Draco-Equiste counterattacks causing Blade Blaster to get destroyed in which Vizor yelps as he loses 2900 life-points.

Davis yells out, excitedly, “Way to go, girl!”

Naruto says, excitedly, “She did it!”

Vizor says, with a smile, “I end my turn.”

Current Score:  
Ayane: 3900 SPC: 6  
Vizor: 1100 SPC: 5

Ayane says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn, Vizor!” After Ayane’s and Vizor’s speed counters go up by one, Ayane yells out, “Draco-Equiste, end this duel now!” Draco-Equiste charges in for the kill while he goes back down to its original 3200/2000 stats in which the attack hits home causing Vizor to yelp as he loses 3200 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:  
Ayane: 3900 SPC: 7  
Vizor: 0 SPC: 6

\--  
Sent from Fast notepad  
Davis vs Y1

Davis: 4000  
Y1: 4000

Y1 says, drawing a card, “I’ll take the first turn! My draw!” Y1 says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Ancient Rules spell card! This card allows me to play one level five or higher Normal Monster from my hand!” Y1 says, putting one card on his duel disk, “And I choose my Dark Magician!” Just then Dark Magician (2500/2100), much like the one that Yugi Moto/Atem played in the past, appears on the field in attack mode. Y1 says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I shall end with two cards face-down!”

Davis says, drawing a card, “It’s my move!” Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Since you have monsters on the field and I don’t, I can special summon Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn in attack mode!” In front of Davis, Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn (2000/900) comes to the field in attack mode. Davis says, putting another card on his duel disk, “And since I have another Blackwing on the field, I can Bora the Spear as well, dude!” Just then Blackwing-Bora the Spear (1700/800) appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, putting a third card on his duel disk, “And for the same reason, I can play my Gale the Whirlwind as well!” Soon after, Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind (1300/400) appears on the field in attack mode as well. Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I activate my Delta Crow-Anti Reverse trap card from my hand and I can do that since I have three Blackwing monsters on the field! Now, all face-down spell and trap cards on your field are destroyed!

Y1 says, stunned, “Oh no!” Just then the two face-down cards on Y1’s field are destroyed.

Davis says, with a serious tone, “And now, I tune my level five Sirocco the Dawn with my Gale the Whirlwind!” Gale the Whirlwind then transforms into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Sirocco the Dawn making him become transparent before a column of light appears on the field. As Davis takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, he chants out, “Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon!” Davis puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and yells out, “Time to fly, Black-Winged Dragon!” Out of the light, Black-Winged Dragon (2800/1600) appears on the field in attack mode.

When the five Signers ‘Marks of the Dragon’ glow in unison, Shizune thinks in her mind, amazed, “They’re… They’re glowing.”  
Tsunade thinks in her mind, “So, the legends are true.”

Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Since I successfully Synchro Summoned, I can play this monster: The Tuner monster, Synchro Magnet, in attack mode!” Just then Synchro Magnet (1000/600) appears on the field in attack mode. Davis says, putting the last card from his hand on his duel disk, “Finally, I play my Tuningware in attack mode too!” Tuningware (100/300) then appears on the field in attack mode. Davis yells out, “And now, I tune my Synchro Magnet with my Bora the Spear and Tuningware!” Synchro Magnet turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Bora the Spear and Tuningware making them become transparent before a column of light appears on the field. Davis chants out, after taking a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, “The ruler’s heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon!” Davis then puts the card on his duel disk and he yells out, “Meet another of my new friends, the mighty Red Dragon Archfiend!” Out of the light, Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

There are plenty of gasps and Naruto yells out, “No way! That’s my Signer Dragon!”

Ayane tells Naruto, with a sigh, “Didn’t we tell you about how Davis got a copy of our dragons too, Naruto?”

Naruto says, with a nervous smile, “Oh, yeah, you did Ayane.”

The figure thinks in his mind, “Two Synchro Monsters in the same turn?!”

Davis says, drawing a card, “By the way, fake, I get one more card from Tuningware since he was used for a Synchro Summon!” Davis says, displaying a spell card with a picture of group of Synchro Monsters assembled around a present, “Now, I activate my Synchro Surprise spell card! Now, for every Synchro Monster on my field, I get two extra cards and since I have two, I get four new cards!” Davis draws four new cards from his deck and he yells out, “Black-Winged Dragon, destroy his Dark Magician! Noble Stream!” Black-Winged Dragon launches its dark red energy attack that slams into Dark Magician, destroying him, and causing Y1 to lose 300 life-points. Davis yells out, “Red Dragon Archfiend, you’re next! Absolute Power Force!”

Red Dragon Archfiend charge in with a flaming right claw, but Y1 says, discarding one Kuriboh (300/200) monster card, “By discarding Kuriboh, all damage to me is negated!” When Y1 discards the card, an image of Kuriboh appears to protect Y1 from the attack.

Davis says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “Why am I not surprised, pal? You might have Yugi’s deck, but not his heart!”

Current Score:  
Davis: 4000  
Y1: 3700

Y1 says, with a serious tone, “We shall see who’s heart is stronger!” Y1 draws a card, puts into the spell/trap slots of his duel disk, and he says, “I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!” Y1 draws two more cards and he says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Then I play my Silent Doom! I can now revive one monster from my grave! Return, Dark Magician!” Just then Dark Magician (2500/2100) returns to the field in defense mode. Y1 says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I activate the Dedication Through Light and Darkness! With this spell card, I can release my Dark Magician to play my mighty Dark Magician of Chaos!” A card comes out of Y1’s deck and when he puts on his duel disk, Dark Magician vanishes in which Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600) appears on the field in attack mode. A card comes out of Y1’s graveyard and he says, “And now, I can take one spell card from my graveyard and add it to my hand! I choose Pot of Greed and activate it again!” Y1 puts the said spell card into the spell/trap slots and then draws two more cards. Y1 puts another card into the spell/trap slots and he yells out, “Then I play my Awakening from Beyond! I get to put one monster card from my graveyard into my hand while you get to draw two more cards!” A card comes out of Y1’s graveyard while Davis draws two more cards.

Davis thinks in his mind, “It’s a no brainer on what monster he chose from his grave! He has only one monster card there!”

Y1 says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I activate Polymerization! I fuse my Dark Magician with my Buster Blader to create my mighty Dark Paladin in attack mode!” Y1 discards two monster cards, Dark Magician (2500/2100) and Buster Blader (2600/2300) appear on the field before going into a fusion vortex, and when Y1 puts a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, Dark Paladin (2900/2400) comes out of the vortex in attack mode. Y1 says, with a serious tone, “My Dark Paladin gains five hundred attack points for every dragon monster on the field and in our graveyards! And since you have two, my Dark Paladin gains one thousand attack points!” Dark Paladin’s stats go up from 2900/2400 to 3900/2400! Y1 yells out, “Dark Paladin, destroy his Red Dragon Archfiend now!” Dark Paladin attacks Red Dragon Archfiend using mystical waves to cut it into piece and Davis yelps out as he loses 900 life-points.

Davis says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “I activate my Miracle’s Wake!” Davis’ face-down card is revealed to be Miracle’s Wake trap card and Davis yells out, “Now, I can revive one monster destroyed in battle!” Soon after, Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) returns to the field in attack mode.

Y1 says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I shall end my turn with one card face-down.”

Current Score:  
Davis: 3100  
Y1: 3700

Davis says, drawing one card from his deck, “It’s my turn now!” Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Fusion Birth spell card! I send the top five cards in my deck to the graveyard and if there are Fusion Material monster in those cards, I can Fusion Summon said monster!” Davis draws five cards, discards a Fusion Sage spell card, a Spy Hero spell card, a Necro Gardna (600/1300) monster card, Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) monster card, and Curse of Dragon (2000/1500) monster card, and Davis says, taking a Fusion Monster card from his Extra deck, “Since Curse of Dragon and Gaia was there, I can play Gaia the Dragon Champion!” Soon enough, Gaia the Dragon Champion (2600/2100) appears on the field in attack mode, but Dark Paladin goes up from 3900/2400 to 4900/2400. Davis says, puts one more card into the spell/trap slots, “Then I activate my Synchro Gift spell card! I take the power of one Synchro monster and transfer it to a non-Synchro Monster for this turn! So, my Black-Winged Dragon gives my Gaia a power boost!” As Black-Winged Dragon goes from 2800/1600 to 0/1600, Gaia the Dragon Champion goes up from 2600/2100 to 5400/2100! Davis says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I activate my Card Hexative spell card! This card allows me to pick a number of face-down cards and as long as they remain on the field, they can’t be used!”

When Y1’s face-down card is chained up, he says, seriously, “My trap card is useless!”

Davis yells out, “Gaia, destroy his Dark Paladin!” Gaia attacks Dark Paladin and impales it with his spear causing Dark Paladin to shatter in which Y1 loses 500 life-points. Davis says, with a serious tone, “Red Dragon Archfiend, destroy his Magician with Absolute Power Force!” Red Dragon Archfiend slams his flaming dragon right claw into Dark Magician of Chaos destroying it and costing Y1 200 more life-points. Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with one card face-down!”

Current Score:  
Davis: 3100  
Y1: 3000

Y1 says, drawing a card, “My move!” Y1 says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play Card of Sanctity! This spell card forces both of us to draw until we have six cards in our hands!” Y1 and Davis draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands and Y1 says, putting one card on his duel disk, “And since I drew my Watapon due to the effect of a spell card, I can special summon to the field immediately!” Just then Watapon (200/300) appears on the field in attack mode. Y1 says, putting one card on his duel disk, “And now, I release my Watapon in order to summon my Dark Magician Girl!” Watapon vanishes and Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700-2300/1700) appears on the field in attack mode. Y1 says, with a plain tone, “And since there is a Dark Magician in my grave, she gains three hundred attack points!” Y1 says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I play my Mage’s Power equip spell card! Now, my Dark Magician gains five hundred attack points for every spell and trap card on my field including itself! Since I have two, my Dark Magician Girl gains one grand in attack power!” Dark Magician Girl then goes up from 2300/1700 to 3300/1700 and Y1 says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I play my Double Spell card! By discarding one spell card from my hand, I can use one spell card from your graveyard as my own!” Y1 discards a Swords of Revealing Light spell card and Y1 says, with a serious tone, “And I choose your Card Hexative and make you unable to use your face-down cards!”

Davis says, nervously, “Oh, crud! That’s not good!” Davis’ face-down cards are then chained up making him unable to use them.

Y1 says, with a serious tone while putting the last card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I use my Dark Burning Attack spell card! This card is a special card that can only be used by Dark Magician Girl! This card is allows her to attack all monsters on your side of the field, but I am unable to use spell cards until after my next turn!”

Naruto says, nervously, “That’s not good.”

Ryu says, plainly, “For Davis, Naruto.”

Y1 yells out, strongly, “Dark Magician Girl, destroy his monsters with Dark Burning Attack!” Dark Magician Girl unleashes waves of energy that destroys Gaia, Black-Winged Dragon, and Red Dragon Archfiend in which Davis winches as he loses 1500 life-points. Y1 says, with a smile, “I end my turn. You have fought well, but it looks like the heart of the cards is on my side.”

Ayane says, with a worried tone, “This is not good for Davis. He has lost three powerful monsters and he is taking one a pumped up Dark Magician Girl! Plus, his face-down cards are useless!”

Veemon tells Ayane, with a smile, “Don’t worry, Ayane! I know that Davis will pull through!”

Current Score:  
Davis: 1500  
Y1: 3000

The figure tells Davis, “Do you surrender, Motomiya? You might be a Signer, but it doesn’t mean squat against with the power of the first ever King of Games.”

Davis says, with a wide sly grin, “You think that faker has Yugi’s power. Give me a break! He may have his moves, his skills, his brains, and everything down to the bone, but he is not Yugi Moto because he doesn’t have the very essence of Yugi Moto and you can’t copy that! And I’m me and there is only one true me even if you cloned me a million times! My clones can never truly have what I have! I’m not going to lose because like Yugi, I have faith, and as long as I have something to fight for, I’m never ever going to give up! And I know that I’m not alone! I have people that care about me, friends, family, teammates, and more! And I know that together, we’re going to take you down!” As Davis prepares to draw his next card, the five ‘Marks of the Dragon’ vanish from their arms and the full Crimson Dragon mark appears on Davis’ back as he draws his card. When Davis looks at the card, he gives a look of surprise, but he then gives a wide grin.

Naruto asks, with a grin, “Is he smiling?”

Veemon says, with a smile, “Davis has got this duel in the bag now!”

Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate Monster Reborn to revive Black-Winged Dragon!” Soon enough, Black-Winged Dragon (2800/1600) returns to the field in attack mode. Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I play my One for One spell card! By discarding one monster card, I can play one level one monster from my deck!” Davis discards one Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1800) monster card and Davis says, putting a card that comes out of his deck on his duel disk, “And now, here comes Winged Kuriboh!” Soon after, Winged Kuriboh (300/200) appears on the field in attack mode. The little monster then chirps at Davis and he tells it, telepathically, “Nice to see you too, partner! Let’s rock and roll!”

Hinata thinks in her mind, “Is that monster…?”

Ancient Fairy Dragon replies, mentally, “That’s right, my dear. That monster is a duel spirit as well. I believe that it is his ‘spirit partner’ like I and others from Luna’s deck are yours, Hinata.”

Davis yells out, putting one more card on his duel disk, “And now, I play Majestic Dragon in attack mode!” Just then Majestic Dragon (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Ayane gasps and Ayane asks, “Is Davis doing what I think he is doing?”

Ryu says, with a nod, “I believe so, sis.”

Davis calls out, “Let’s rock and roll! I tune my Majestic Dragon with my Black-Winged Dragon and Winged Kuriboh!” Soon after, all three monsters fly up into the sky and Majestic Dragon grows to engulf Black-Winged Dragon and Winged Kuriboh causing a brand new Synchro Monster card to appear on Davis’ duel disk in which he chants out, “From darkened winds, a new light shall shine on the world! Become the new wings that miracle’s soar! Synchro Summon!” When the new card fully appears on his duel disk, Davis exclaims, “Let’s fly, Majestic Winged Dragon!” Out of the light, Majestic Winged Dragon (3600/2400), a massive monster that has a head similar to Black-Winged Dragon, eight massive versions of Black-Winged Dragon’s wings, no legs, black and silver body, and a long feather filled tail, appears on the field in attack mode.

There are plenty of awe-struck looks with the others and Y1 asks, amazed, “What is this creature?”

Davis replies, with a sly tone, “Your defeat, pal! Now, I can place one Majestic Wing token on your monster and it loses its special ability for this turn which means that Dark Magician Girl has a bit of a power loss!” Just then Dark Magician Girl goes from 3300/1700 down to 3000/1700 and Davis says, with a grin, “However, I can remove that token in which your girlfriend regains her abilities, but her attack points are zero until the end of the turn! But you also lose life-points equal to half of your monster’s original attack points!”

Y1 yells out, shocked, “Oh no!” Majestic Winged Dragon unleashes a series of feathers that causes Dark Magician Girl to go from 3000/1700 to 0/1700 and Y1 loses 1000 life-points.

Naruto exclaims, excitedly, “All right, Davis! Take it on home!”

Davis calls out, “You heard Naruto, partner! End this duel with Majestic Feather Stream!” Majestic Winged Dragon then turns into a twist of red energy and feathers in which slams into Dark Magician Girl causing her to yell out as she is destroyed in which Y1 yelps out as he loses 3600 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:  
Davis: 1500  
Y1: 0

\--  
Sent from Fast notepad  
Ayane/Serena vs Mysterious Figure

Ayane: 4000  
Serena: 4000  
Mysterious Figure: 4000

The figure tells them, “Since you are a tag team, you can’t show each other’s cards, other than card abilities, or discuss tactics, but you can share cards on the field, monsters, spells, and traps, to protect each other and in the case of monsters, use each other’s monsters for Tribute Summon, Fusion Summon, Synchro Summon, or any other form of summoning.”

Ayane says, drawing a card, “That’s fine by us! I’ll start this duel off!” Ayane says, discarding one card from her hand while putting another card on her duel disk, “I send my Dark Verger to the graveyard in order to play my Tuner monster, Quickdraw Synchron, in attack mode!” Just then Quickdraw Synchron (700/1400) appears on the field in attack mode and Ayane says, putting one card on her duel disk, “Next, I add my Tuningware as well, jerk!” Just then Tuningware (100/300) appears on the field in attack mode and Ayane calls out, “I now tune my Quickdraw Synchron with Tuningware in order to Synchro Summon Junk Gardna in defense mode!” Quickdraw Synchron turns into five stars that turn into five rings that surround Tuningware making it become transparent. When a column of light appears on the field, Ayane takes a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck and puts it on her duel disk causing Junk Gardna (1400/2600) appears on the field in defense mode.

The figure says, plainly, “A Synchro Summon on your first turn, huh? Interesting, Ayane Fudo.”

Ayane says, drawing a card, “I’m not surprised you know who I am, but you won’t win.”

The figure replies, plainly, “That’s where you are wrong. Not even the Signers have the power to defeat me and you will fall along with the Moon Princess.”

Serena asks, perplexed, “How do you know so much about me?”

When the figure doesn’t reply, Ayane says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “We’re going to need to force the answers out of him, Serena. I’ll end my turn with a couple of face-downs.”

Serena says, drawing a card, “It’ll be mine turn now.” Serena says, putting one card on her duel disk, “I play my Gem Knight Tourmaline in attack mode!” Just then Gem-Knight Tourmaline (1600/1800), a yellow armored knight monster with a piece of topaz in the chest armor, appears on the field in attack mode. Serena says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “And I end my turn with two cards face-down!”

The figure says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn.” The figure says, displaying one Fortissimo the Moving Fortress Field Spell, “By removing Fortissimo the Moving Fortress Field Spell from my hand from play, I can play a far more powerful Field Spell!”

Ayane says, stunned, “What?!”

The field spell slot of his duel disk opens, he puts a card inside, and the figure says, as the slot closes, “I activate Ark Cradle Citadel Field Spell!” Just then the whole area starts to rumble just as the rest of our heroes and heroines arrive with our ninja arriving in their usual manner with Leon, Kalin, Davis, and Ryu riding on ExVeemon.

Naruto asks, perplexed, “What’s going on here?”

Kalin says, with a serious tone, “It looks like Ayane and Serena are dueling someone.” Soon after, a bright light engulfs the area and all of them close their eyes for as long as the light lasts, but when the light fades away, our heroes and heroines see that Ayane, Serena, and their opponent is gone.

Ryu yells out, stunned, “Ayane?”

Hinata asks, perplexed, “Where did they go?”

Leon looks up and he says, pointing in the sky, “I think THAT’S a clue, everyone.” Everyone looks up and gasps to see what looks like the Arc Cradle in the sky.

Davis asks, stunned, “What is that thing?”

Ryu says, seriously, “That’s the Arc Cradle, basically Satellite from the apocalyptic future that Bruno, Aproia, the original Paradox, and ZONE had come from, but when my dad and mom along with the other Signers changed the future, it was destroyed or vanished. I don’t know how it returned.” Just then images of Ayane, Serena, and the figure on top of the done of the Arc Cradle appears above them.

Naruto says, seriously, “It’s them!”

Hinata asks, worriedly, “Isn’t there anything that we can do for them?”

Haku says, shaking her head, “I’m afraid not, Hinata-sama. We don’t know how they got up there and we are not sure if whoever they are dueling has some kind of defense against those trying to interfere in this duel.”

Ninja Ryu tells Jiraiya, “I think that it is for the best that we split up. Jiraiya-sama, you take Shizune, Naruto, Hinata, and Haku and try to find Lady Tsunade. From this field, I think that most likely that she didn’t agree to the deal and she is battling Orochimaru as we speak.”

Jiraiya says, looking around, “I agree, Hayabusa-sama. Looking at all of the new damage, something or someone pissed Tsunade off.”

Shizune thinks in her mind, “Thank goodness, Lady Tsunade.”

Ninja Ayane says, with a plain tone, “The rest of us will remain here and try to figure out a way to help him or at least keep an eye on them.”

Naruto asks, seriously, “But what about Ayane and Serena-san? Hinata-chan and I are Signers too.”

Ryu tells Naruto, with a kind smile, “My sister knows how to take care of herself, Naruto. You and Hinata need to believe in her.”

Jiraiya tells Naruto, “That’s right, gaki. The girl can take care of herself. We need to find Tsunade and fast.” Soon enough, they had Shizune’s and Tsunade’s pet pig, Tonton, start to sniff out Tsunade’s scent to locate her while the rest of the group stayed behind to watch the two-on-one duel. On top of the Arc Cradle or the illusion of it, Ayane and Serena are looking around in shock.

Ayane asks, stunned, “How is this possible?”

Serena asks, with a shrug, “You tell me, Ayane!”

The figure tells his female opponents, “Due to the power of this Field Spell, I can discard one monster from my hand in order to play any number of Machine or Tech Genus monsters from my deck as long as they equal the level of the monster that I discarded!”

Ayane asks, shocked, “Machine or Tech Genus monsters?!”

The figure says, discarding one Perfect Machine King (2700/2400), “I discard my Perfect Machine King in order to play my Machine Imperial Soldier Grannel Ein and Machine Imperial Soldier Wisel Ein from my deck in attack mode!” Two cards come out of the figure’s deck, he puts them on his duel disk, and Machine Imperial Soldier Grannel Ein (1600/1200) and Machine Imperial Soldier Wisel Ein (1800/0) appear on the field in attack mode. The figure says, putting one card on his duel disk, “And now, I play Machine Imperial Soldier Skiel Ein in attack mode!” Soon after, Machine Imperial Soldier Skiel Ein (1200/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. The figure says, with a plain tone, “Now, my Soldiers gain one hundred attack points for every Machine Soldier or Machine Emperor other than themselves in which they are two others for of them, they gain two hundred attack points!” Just Grannel Ein goes from 1600/1200 to 1800/1200, Wisel Ein goes from 1800/0 to 2000/0, and Skiel Ein goes from 1200/1000 to 1400/0!

Serena says, lowly, “As if we didn’t have enough trouble from you, pal.”

The figure says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with two cards face-down.”

Ayane says, drawing a card from her deck, “It’s my turn!” Ayane thinks in her mind, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this and something tells me I’ve got a good reason to modify my deck like I did recently.” Ayane says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Graceful Charity! I draw three new cards and then discard two from my hand!” Ayane draws three new cards, discards two cards from her hand, and she says, putting one card on her duel disk, “Next, I play Spore in attack mode!” Soon after, Spore (400/800) appears on the field in attack mode.

The figure says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “I activate my Level Cannon continuous trap card!” One of the figure’s face-down cards is revealed to be the Level Cannon continuous trap card and the figure says, “As long as this card remains on the field, when we summon a monster, the person that summons a monster takes damage of two hundred life-points equal to its level! And now, you take two hundred points of damage!” The laser cannon fire a sphere of energy at Ayane and she screams out in pain as the attack rips into her costing her two hundred life-points.

Serena yells out, shocked, “Ayane!” Serena tells the figure, “This isn’t a duel! This is murder!”

The figure tells Serena, “This is no duel for fun, princess. This is a duel with your very life on the line and it is your kind and gently heart that will make you lose just it cost you the people that you loved most.”

Ayane tells Serena, breathing heavily, “Don’t listen to him, Serena. I’m… alright.” Ayane yells out, “I tune my level one Spore with my level six Junk Gardna!” As Spore turns into a single star that turns into a ring that surround Junk Gardna causing it to become transparent, she takes out a card from her Extra Deck while a column of light appears on the field while she chants out, “Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon!” Ayane calls out, putting the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk, “Time to really ‘tune it up’, Power Tool Dragon!” Out of the light, Power Tool Dragon (2300/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Serena thinks in her mind, perplexed, “Power Tool Dragon? I thought that she would summon her Black Rose Dragon!”

The figure says, emotionlessly, “Level Cannon’s effect activates, fool.” Just then the laser cannons fire again and Ayane yells out in pain as the laser ‘cannon balls’ slam into her causing her to get greatly burned in her skin and clothing as she loses 1400 more life-points.

Serena calls out, horrified, “Ayane!”

Ayane says, weakly, “Don’t worry… Serena… I’ll be all right…” Ayane says, with a serious tone, “I activate Power Tool Dragon’s ability!” Three cards come out of Ayane’s deck and she says, holding them with their backs to the figure, “Now, I take three Equip spell cards from my deck and you pick one which goes to my hand! And the other two return to my deck to get reshuffled!”

The figure says, plainly, “The middle one.” Ayane puts the other two into her deck, they get reshuffled, and she puts the card into the spell/trap slots which reveal it to be Mark of the Rose equip spell card.

Ayane says, with a grin, “You just gave me my Mark of the Rose equip spell card and now, I remove one Plant monster to get control of one of yours! I remove Spore and take control of your Skiel Ein!” Ayane removes the said monster card from her graveyard and a rose tattoo appears on Skiel Ein in which she goes to her side of the field. Ayane says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Now, I play Double Summon spell card! Now, I get another summon this turn! So, I release your Skiel Ein to play Prime Material Dragon in attack mode!” Skiel Ein vanishes as Prime Material Dragon (2400/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

The figure replies, emotionlessly, “Level Cannon’s effect activates, fool.” The two large cannons fire on Ayane, but the energy is then absorbed by Prime Material Dragon and send into Ayane causing her to regain 1200 life-points.

Ayane says, with a grin, “Prime Material Dragon’s ability negates damage like that and allows me to covert it into life-point recovery, buster!”

Serena says, excitedly, “Great job, Ayane! Now, give show this creep why you shouldn’t mess with girls!”

Ayane yells out, “No problem, Serena! Power Tool Dragon, attack Grannel Ein!” Power Tool Dragon moves in to attack Grannel Ein in which its stats reduce down to 1700/1200 while Wisel Ein goes down to 1900/0 with the loss of Skiel Ein.

The figure says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “I activate my trap: Gravity Bind!” The figure’s other face-down card is revealed to be the Gravity Bind continuous trap card and he says, “This trap perverts all monsters that are level four or above from attacking.” Just then powerful gravity waves hit the field and Power Tool Dragon is thrown back to Ayane’s side.

Ayane says, with a serious tone, “I end my turn.”

Current Score:  
Ayane: 3600  
Serena: 4000  
Mysterious Figure: 4000

Serena says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn!” Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play Card Destruction! Now, all of us must discard all the cards in our hands and redraw the same cards that we discarded!” Serena discards the only three cards in her hand and she is the only one with cards to discard in the first place in which she draws three new cards. Serena says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Crystal Blessing spell card! This card allows me to take two Crystal Beasts from my graveyard and put them in my spell and trap card zones as continuous spell card! And I choose the two that I sent to the graveyard: My Emerald Turtle and Sapphire Pegasus!” Serena takes two cards from her graveyard slot, puts them into the spell/trap slots, and unrefined emerald and sapphire jewel appears in her spell/trap zones. Serena says, putting one card on her duel disk, “And now, I release my Gem-Knight in order to Advance Summon my Manga-Slash Dragon in attack mode!” Gem-Knight Tourmaline vanishes and Manga-Slash Dragon (2400/1200) appears on the field in attack mode.

The figure says, plainly, “Level Cannon’s ability activates, princess.” When the cannon’s fire, Prime Material Dragon’s ability activates and Serena’s life-point increase by 1200 instead of dropping by 1200.

Ayane says, with a giggle, “My dragon’s ability makes it useless, jerk!”

Serena says, putting the last card in her hand into the spell/trap slots, “Then I play my Crystal Promise, pal! This card allows me to play one Crystal Beast from my spell and trap zones and I choose Sapphire Pegasus!” Just then the sapphire glows and transforms into Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200) appears on the field in attack mode in which Level Cannon fires again in which Prime Material Dragon absorbs the attack in which Serena gains 800 life-points more. Serena says, taking a card from her deck, “And now, I use Pegasus’ ability and put one Crystal Beast in my spell and trap zones and I choose Ruby Carbuncle!” Soon after, an unrefined ruby jewel appears in Serena’s spell/trap zones and Serena yells out, “And now, I use Manga-Slash Dragon’s ability and by taking down one of my continuous spell cards to take down one of your spell or trap cards! I release my Emerald Turtle and take down your Level Cannon!” Manga-Slash Dragon slashes through the Level Cannon trap card causing the holograms to shatters into pieces.

Ayane says, with a grin, “Nice work, Serena! All we need to do is take down his Gravity Bind next turn!”

Serena says, with a smile, “I end my turn, pal.”

The figure says, with a plain tone, “My Field Spell’s second ability activates in which any player without a machine monster takes damage equal one hundred times the number of machine monsters on the field.” Serena gets shot at by lasers by due to Prime Material Dragon, she gains 300 life-points instead of losing those same points.

Current Score:  
Ayane: 3600  
Serena: 6300  
Mysterious Figure: 4000

The figure draws a card and he says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play of Pot of Greed and draw two more cards.” The figure draws two more cards, puts one into the spell/trap slots, and he says, “Then I play Monster Reborn to revive Skiel Ein!” Soon after, Machine Imperial Soldier Skiel Ein (1200/1000-1400/1000) returns to the field in attack mode in which Wisel Ein goes back up to 2000/0 with Grannel Ein going up to 1800/1200. The figure says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Then I play Gift of the Machine Emperors! This card allows me to draw one card for every Machine Emperor or Machine Imperial on my side of the field and since I have three Machine Imperial Soldiers, I get three new cards.” He draws three more cards, puts one card into the spell/trap slots, and he says, as an image of a continuous spell card with a picture of a monster with a shield to protect it from gravity fields appear on the field, “I activate my Delton Shield spell card! As long as this spell card remains on the field, my monsters and I are not effected by the effects of my continuous trap cards!”

Ayane yells out, shocked, “Oh no! That means his own Gravity Bind can’t effect him anymore! He can attack us now!”

The figure says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Indeed, I can, Ayane Fudo. And now, since I have three Imperial Machine Soldiers on my field, I can Machine Imperial God Dragon Asterisk in attack mode!” Just then the Ener-D generation in the center of Arc Cradle bursts with rainbow light and out of that light, Machine Imperial God Dragon Asterisk (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode. The figure says, plainly, “This monster gains the attack points of all machine monsters on my field and you can’t attack any other monster other than this one!” Soon after, Asterisk goes from 0/0 to 5200/0!

Serena says, shocked, “Over five thousand attack points?! That’s impossible!”

The figure yells out, “Asterisk, show her that it isn’t impossible! Destroy her dragon with Infinity Nemesis Stream!” The monster unleashes a powerful energy blast from its mouth and destroys Manga-Slash Dragon which explodes and Serena screams out in extreme pain as she loses 2800 life-points.  
Ayane says, stunned, “Serena!”

The figure says, “Wisel Ein, destroy her Pegasus!” Wisel Ein attacks Sapphire Pegasus and slices through him causing him to be destroyed in which Serena gasps as she loses 200 more life-points. The figure says, with a plain tone, “Direct attack Grannel and Skiel Ein!” The two named machine monsters unleash their attacks in which Serena yells out in pain as they rip into her causing her to cause horrible cuts and burns as she loses 3000 life-points. Serena collapses onto the ground on her back while the device attached to her heart glows red with her life-points being so low. On the meanwhile, her Sapphire Pegasus turns back into a crystal in her spell/trap zone due to its ability.

Ayane says, horrified, “Serena, get up! You need to get up!”

The figure says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Don’t bother, Signer Ayane Fudo. Her end has come along with your own. I shall end my turn with one card face-down.”

Current Score:  
Ayane: 3600  
Serena: 100  
Mysterious Figure: 4000

Serena struggles to get to her feet, but her body is racked with wounds and her life-energy so low in which the figure tells her, “Do you feel it, Sailor Moon? The helplessness, the pain, and agony. This is despair, princess. Feel it, learn it, and know it well because you will feel the embrace of death soon enough.”

Serena thinks in her mind, weakly, “Is this it? Could this be what Sailor Charon warned me about? By getting the help of the Signers, will my friends be saved, but I will die?”

Ayane tells Serena, pleadingly, “Serena, don’t give up! Don’t listen to him! Your friends still need you!” Just then the images of Serena’s friends, her fellow Sailor Scouts, appear in Serena’s mind and she slowly gets back to her feet.

Serena says, weakly, “I can’t give up… not now…”

The figure says, plainly, “Pointless, princess.”

Ayane says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn, pal!” Ayane thinks in her mind, “I need to move fast! Serena won’t survive one more turn! And she can’t die! I won’t let her!” Ayane says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate Card of Sanctity! All of us must draw cards until we have six cards in our hands!” All three duelists draw cards from their decks until they have six cards in their hands. Ayane says, putting one card on her duel disk, “I summon my Twilight Rose Knight in attack mode!” Twilight Rose Knight (1000/1000) then appears on the field in attack mode and Ayane says, putting one card on her duel disk, “And now, I can play one Plant monster from my hand that’s level four or below and I choose my Cactus Fighter!” Soon after, Cactus Fighter (1900/400) appears on the field in attack mode. Ayane yells out, “I tune my Twilight Rose Knight with Cactus Fighter!” Twilight Rose Knight turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Cactus Fighter, making it become transparent, and when Ayane takes a Synchro Monster card from her Extra deck, a column of light appears on the field. Ayane chants out, “Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon!” When Ayane puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk, “Meet Black Rose Dragon!” Out of the light, Black Rose Dragon (2400/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

The figure says, plainly, “Asterisk’s ability activates and you suffer one thousand points of damage by playing a Synchro Monster! Nemesis Tornado!” Asterisk unleashes a powerful dark tornado, but Prime Material Dragon absorbs the energy and turns it into energy that causes Ayane to gain 1000 more life-points.

Ayane yells out, slyly, “My Prime Material Dragon negates that attack and now, Black Rose Dragon’s ability allows me to destroy all cards on the field when she is successfully Synchro Summoned, pal! Black Rose Gale!”

But when Black Rose Dragon unleashes its tornado of wind and rose petals, the figure says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “Activate trap: Infinity Synchro Seal!” The figure’s face-down card is a continuous trap card of Synchro Monsters being entrapped by Machine Emperors and Machine Imperial Soldiers and the figure says, “Since I have Imperial Soldiers on my field, the abilities of all Synchro Monsters are now useless.” Black Rose Dragon roars as its abilities are negated.

Ayane says, with a growl, “Turn end.”

Current Score:  
Ayane: 4600  
Serena: 100  
Mysterious Figure: 4000

The figure says, with a plain tone, “Do you see how hopeless it is, Ayane Fudo? How hopeless your efforts are to save Sailor Moon? You shall both die.”

Serena says, weakly while drawing a card, “Not yet… It’s my turn… jerk…”

The figure says, displaying a monster card known as Machine Emperor Supporter (0/0), which has a picture of a monster that little version of the head of Machine Emperor Grannel, “I activate the effect of my Machine Emperor Supporter. With this card, I can negate the abilities of one monster for a number equal to number of Machine Emperor or Machine Imperial Soldiers that I have in which I discard it to negate Prime Material Dragon’s ability for four turns!”

Ayane says, shocked, “Oh no! It can’t protect us now!” After the figure discards the card, Prime Material Dragon roars as its ability is negated.

Serena thinks in her mind, “What can I do? Even my Rainbow Dragon can’t beat his ultimate monster, but if we don’t do something, we’re going to lose!” Serena looks at the cards in her hand and she thinks in her mind, “There is something, but if I do this then I… I can’t think like that, but I know that it is true. At least, Ayane will survive. I’m sorry girls, but I guess that this is goodbye. There is a card that could save me, but I’m not so good at ‘gamble cards’ like duelists like Joey Wheeler. But I know that the Signers will save you one way or another. I don’t want to die, but this is more about everyone else than me. And I know that the only way to save my friends is to save Ayane.” Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Take Over Five spell card! I discard the top five cards in my deck and as long as this spell card remains in my graveyard, I get to draw during every Standby Phase!” Serena discards the top five cards in her deck, noticing that they are Rainbow Dragon (4000/0) monster card and other four Crystal Beast monster cards, and Serena says, putting another card from her hand into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Emergency Provisions spell card! Now, I can send any number of my spell and trap cards to the graveyard in order to regain one grand in life-points! So, I take Sapphire Pegasus and Ruby Carbuncle!” The two crystals shatter in which Serena’s life-points increase by 2000 more points in which Serena says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “Why did I do that? So, I can play my Rainbow Gravity jerk!”

When Serena’s face-down is revealed to be the Rainbow Gravity trap card, Ayane yells out, “Way to go, Serena!”

Serena says, with a plain tone, “When all seven Crystal Beast monsters are on the field, I can revive one Rainbow Dragon from my graveyard and due to first spell that I played this turn, I have one and my two spell cards gave me all seven Crystal Beasts, jerk!” Soon after, Rainbow Dragon (4000/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

The figure tells Serena, plainly, “Even with your Rainbow Dragon, you stand no chance against my monster and you can’t attack.”

Serena says, displaying a continuous spell card with jewels falling into a roulette table, “I play my Jewel Roulette spell card and end my turn.”

The figure says, plainly, “And you lose five hundred life-points due to my field spell, princess.” Serena screams out as Ener-D energy slams into her causing her to get more burned and lose 500 life-points.

Current Score:  
Ayane: 4600  
Serena: 1500  
Mysterious Figure: 4000  
Ayane says, worriedly, “Are you okay, Serena? You can’t give up.”

The figure says, plainly, “Why do you keep insisting on encouraging her suffering, Ayane Fudo? As you wish, you shall die first then.” The figure draws one card and he says, displaying a spell card showing Machine Imperial Soldiers creating a shockwave, “I activate Imperial Infinity Shockwave!” When the figure puts the cards into the spell/trap zones, he says, “With this card, I can destroy one of your spell and trap cards for every two Machine Imperial or Machine Emperor cards on my field and since I have four, your two face-down cards are gone.” Just then lightning comes from the field and Ayane yelps as her two face-down cards are gone.

Ayane says, stunned, “My traps!”

The figure says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “They are finished like you. I play my Pump Up spell card and double the power of my Asterisk for this turn!” Just then Asterisk goes up from 5200/0 to 10,400/0!

Serena yells out, stunned, “Over ten thousand attack points?!”

The figure says, pointing to Black Rose Dragon, “Now, destroy her hope, Asterisk, and her dragon! Infinity Nemesis Stream!”

Asterisk unleashes his attack at Black Rose Dragon and Ayane thinks in her mind, horrified, “I’ve lost! I can’t defend myself!”

Serena tells Ayane, with a smile, “Ayane, it will be all right. Just promise me this: Save my friends and tell them goodbye.” Ayane gasps at Serena and she yells out, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I activate my final trap card: Rainbow Refraction!” Serena’s face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with Rainbow Dragon and Rainbow Dark Dragon unleashes their attacks on each other causing a shower of rainbow ‘sparks’. Serena says, with a serious tone, “When Rainbow Dragon isn’t the target of an attack and I have all seven Crystal Beasts in my graveyard, I can redirect the attack to my dragon and he gains attack points to equal your monster’s attacks points, but we suffer damage equal to half of your monster’s attack points!” Asterisk’s attack is redirected to Rainbow Dragon and it roars as its stats go up from 4000/0 to 10,400/0!

Ayane yells out, horrified, “Don’t, Serena! You’ll die!”

Serena tells Ayane, with a smile, “I know, Ayane. I don’t… I don’t want to die, but my friends mean more to me than my own life. They have their own lives and families as well as loved ones while I lost my boyfriend and family. I can’t put my life over theirs and you are their only hope.” Serena tells the figure, strongly, “Even if I die, I don’t die with despair, pal! I die with hope in my heart and being! I know that this world is in good hands and I know that my friends will be saved even through it won’t be by me! I regret that I couldn’t say goodbye! Rainbow Dragon, end this with Rainbow Reflection!” Rainbow Dragon unleashes its attack to counter Asterisk and the two attack collide causing a massive explosion in which Serena cries out in extreme pain and agony as backlash hits her hard causing her life-points to zero immediately. When the explosion dies down, her body is smoking and her eyes are blank in which she collapses down in which her life seems to have come to its end.

There are many gasps from those watching on the ground and Ayane in which Ayane yells out, horrified, “Oh no! This can’t be! Serena! Serena!”

Joining up with the ninjas, we find Jiraiya, Naruto, Hinata, Haku, and Shizune in-between Kabuto and Tsunade, who is on ground while trying to recover from an attack on ability to breath by Kabuto, in which Hinata puts her hand on her heart.

Naruto asks Hinata, “What is it, Hinata?”

Hinata replies, “I… I don’t know, Naruto. I feel distress… like someone that I cared about… like my sister, Hanabi, is dead…” Hinata thinks in her mind, “What is this horrible feeling?” Everyone notices Naruto’s and Hinata’s ‘little talk’, but what they don’t know is that Naruto’s and Hinata’s decks, stored in special storage scrolls, are glowing.

Back at the duel, we find Serena, lifeless on the ground, while we find the figure, his cloak burned and torn, still has Asterisk on the field, but Skiel Ein is missing, Asterisk’s stats are reduced to 8800/0 with Wisel Ein at 1900/0 and Grannel Ein at 1700/0, and the figure still has six hundred life-points in which Ayane asks, stunned, “How can… you be alive?”

The figure replies, “I released Skiel Ein to save my Asterisk and then I activate my Emergency Provisions to release my Infinity Synchro Seal in which I gain one thousand life-points in which the damage I survived due to the damage being reduced forty-four hundred rather than over five thousand. Foolish, little princess. Even in death, she still holds to foolish hope.”

Ayane says, with tears in her eyes, “I won’t… I won’t forgive you for this! I will defeat you and save Serena’s friends! I won’t give up! As long as one of us still lives, there is still hope! I won’t give up hope just like Serena never did! No matter what it takes, I won’t let her death be in vain!” But then there is a glow on the field and Ayane looks to see her Black Rose Dragon glowing in which the petals on its wings start to fall around the lifeless Moon Princes, but then images of Stardust Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, and Red Dragon Archfiend appear.

Ancient Fairy Dragon says, “Young princess, you have fought so hard, lost so much, and your courage and purity rival those of Hinata and Luna. It is not your time. Your original future may be gone, but this just means that you can build a brand new future, one even better. And even better future where the universe is united in peace and love. Of all the new Signers, you hold great importance because like Leo would be the one to save his sister… You are the one that will save all of the Signers, young one.” Just then a hologram of a roulette table appears out of the hologram of Serena’s Jewel Roulette continuous spell card.

Ayane looks at it and she says, gasping, “That card! If Serena’s life-points hit zero when all of her Crystal Beasts are in the graveyard, she gets a chance and if it works, she gets one hundred life-points and stays in the duel.” Just then seven jewel sphere bounce around in the roulette which has only three green areas with the rest being red and while four jewels land in the red, the other three land in the green causing a bright glow in which bathes Serena in which then all five ‘Marks of the Dragon’ glow with a bright light. Ayane asks, perplexed, “What’s happening?” Just then the whole Crimson Dragon mark appears on Serena’s waist in which her crescent moon sigil appears on her forehead and then a mysterious mark, vaguely shaped like a heart, appears in one of the Crimson Dragon’s claws in which Serena then transforms to Sailor Moon as the same mark appears on her right wrist. Soon after, the other five ‘Marks of the Dragon’ go to their current owners. Sailor Moon, glowing with a healing aura, gets back to her feet as her life-points go up to one hundred.

The figure thinks in his mind, “That’s impossible! Sailor Moon has become a Signer?!” On top of the current tallest building in Tanzaku Quarters, we find Sailor Charon looking at the scene with a wide smirk on her lips.

Sailor Charon thinks in her mind, with a sly smile, “And now, the plot thickens…”

Sailor Moon asks, perplexed, “What’s going on?”

Ayane says, excitedly, “You’re… You’re alive!”

Sailor Moon asks, looking at her arm, “What happened? And what’s this on my arm?”

Ayane tells Sailor Moon, “That’s the Dragon’s Heart Mark of the Dragon! You are the sixth Signer!”

Sailor Moon asks, stunned, “Dragon’s Heart? But I thought…?”

Ayane tells Sailor Moon, “This was a secret that only my family knew about, but in the final battle in the Arc Cradle, Uncle Leo became the Sixth Signer and regained the original Fifth Dragon, Life Stream Dragon bearing the new Dragon’s Heart ‘Mark of the Dragon’.”

Ancient Fairy Dragon says, with a nod, “That’s right, young princess. The bonds of Luna and the original Signers of this modern time gave the Crimson Dragon greater strength and power and through that strength, its power evolved to allow Leo to become the Sixth Signer, who’s strength of heart proved his worth to be among the warriors of Crimson Dragon-sama. You, Sailor Moon, have proven that worth and now, it is time for you to unleash the ‘final secret’ of us, the Signer Dragons, the dragon warriors of Crimson Dragon-sama.”

Ayane asks, perplexed, “What do you mean Ancient Fairy Dragon?” However, looking into Ancient Fairy Dragon’s eyes, Sailor Moon knew exactly what Ancient Fairy Dragon if only deep in her subconscious mind.

The figure says, in a plain tone, “My turn is not over yet.”

Sailor Moon says, with a serious tone, “Due to my spell card, it is! Since my spell was successful in saving me, your turn automatically comes to an end!” The figure gasps in shock and growls as his turn ends immediately with Asterisk going from 8800/0 to 3600/0!

Current Score:  
Ayane: 4600  
Sailor Moon: 100  
Mysterious Figure: 4000

Ayane says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn!” Ayane says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with one card face-down!”

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, “It’s my move now and I draw another card due to my Take Over Five spell card!” After Sailor Moon draws another card, she says, putting one card on her duel disk, “I summon the Tuner monster, Hanewata, in attack mode!” Just then Hanewata (200/300) appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Moon yells out, “Big mistake for allowing us to use each other’s cards, pal! I tune my Hanewata with Power Tool Dragon!” Soon after, Hanewata turns into a single star that surrounds Power Tool Dragon making it go transparent as the Crimson Dragon itself appears and surround the two of them. Sailor Moon chants out, “The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution! Synchro Summon!” When a new Synchro Monster card appears on Sailor Moon’s duel disk, “Let’s kick it up, Life Stream Dragon!” Out of the light of the Crimson Dragon, Power Tool Dragon seems to shatter apart revealing a flesh and blood monster inside of the machine monster in which Power Tool Dragon turns into Life Stream Dragon (2900/2400) in attack mode.

The figure says, his tone more serious, “Asterisk’s ability activates!”

But when Asterisk’s unleashes a dark tornado, Sailor Moon says, with a plain tone, “Life Stream Dragon negates all battle damage abilities!” Life Stream Dragon roars as it negates Asterisk’s ability and it unleashes rainbow energy onto Sailor Moon in which her life-points go up to 2000 in which she says, with a smile, “Much better, Life Stream. My new buddy also gives me a boost to two thousand life-points if my life-points are less than that when he is Synchro Summoned.” Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I activate my Ancient Rules spell card! This card allows me to summon one Normal Monster that’s level five or higher! So, here’s Gem-Knight Crystal in attack mode!” Immediately, Gem-Knight Crystal (2450/1950), a silver knight monster with its armor having beautiful crystals all over its armor, appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Moon says, with a serious tone, “And now, I activate Life Stream Dragon’s third special ability! With it, I can special summon one Tuner monster from my deck, but all of its abilities are negated!” A card comes out of Sailor Moon’s deck and she says, putting it on her duel disk, “I play the Tuner monster, Elephun, in attack mode!” Just then Elephun (500/300), a little monster that looks like a chibi-elephant’s head with wings attached to it, appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Moon yells out, with new Mark of the Dragon blazing along with her crescent moon sigil as a new Synchro Monster card comes out of her Mark of the Dragon, “I tune my level two Elephun with my level seven Gem-Knight Crystal!” Just then the Tuner monster and the silver knight fly into the air as the red light of the Crimson Dragon surrounds him.

Ayane asks, perplexed, “The Crimson Dragon?”

Sailor Moon chants out, “From the waters of life and legend, the ancient star will shine again! Become a new path that all hope shines upon! Synchro Summon!” When Sailor Moon puts the new Synchro Monster card on her duel disk, she yells out, “Let’s do this, my friend! It’s time to shine, Crystal Leviathan Dragon!” Just then the Crimson Dragon unleashes a burst of rainbow light and out of that light, Crystal Leviathan Dragon (3000/2000), the mysterious blue dragon that Ayane saw in her vision, appears on the field in attack mode with a might feminine dragon roar!

Ayane yells out, stunned, “Who is that dragon?”

Ancient Fairy Dragon tells Ayane, “That’s our lost sibling, Ayane. She is the seventh Signer Dragon only to be brought out if the world is the greatest of perils, but she mysterious vanished millennia ago. Her name is Crystal Leviathan Dragon.”

Ayane think in her mind, stunned, “SEVENTH Signer Dragon?!”

The figure says, starting to sound nervous, “Asterisk’s ability activates, Sailor Moon!”

When Asterisk unleashes its powerful tornado, Sailor Moon calls out, “And Life Stream Dragon negates it, pal!” Life Stream Dragon unleashes light that negates Asterisk’s ability and Sailor Moon says, with a serious tone, “And now, since my dragon has been summoned, her ability activates and for every Beast, Winged-Beast, Sea Serpent, Fairy, and Dragon type monster out on my field or in this case, our field since Ayane and I are together, when she is Synchro Summoned, I get to negate the effects of one card on your field until the End Phase of this turn! Since there are four dragons, your Field Spell, Gravity Bind, Asterisk, and your Wisel Ein lose their abilities until the end of the turn!”

The figure says, stunned, “You can’t!” Just then Crystal Leviathan Dragon unleashes a rainbow energy that negates the abilities of said cards in which Asterisk goes down from 3600/0 to 0/0 with Wisel Ein going from 1900/0 to 1800/0.

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, “And Crystal’s second ability stays active as long as she is out in which she gives all of the monsters that I said before, minus herself, five hundred extra attack points! Okay, girlfriend, Aurora Boost!”

Crystal Leviathan Dragon then yells out, in a strong feminine voice, “Your wish is my command, my princess!” Sailor Moon and Ayane are shocked that this final dragon can talk like Ancient Fairy Dragon in which she roars as Life Stream Dragon goes from 2900/2400 to 3400/2400, Black Rose Dragon going from 2400/1800 to 2900/1800, and Prime Material Dragon goes up from 2400/2000 to 2900/2000!

Ayane says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I activate my trap: Synchro Stream!” Ayane’s face-down card is revealed to be the Synchro Stream trap card and Ayane says, “With this trap card, I can choose one Synchro Monster on the field and it gains attack points equal to another Synchro Monster on the field when it attacks! So, I boost Crystal Leviathan Dragon with my Black Rose Dragon’s new strength!” Crystal Leviathan Dragon’s stats go up from 3000/2000 to 5900/2000 in which both dragons leap into the sky.

Sailor Moon tells Ayane, with a smile, “Let’s end this, Ayane!”

Ayane nods her head and both of them yell out, “End this duel now! Attack Asterisk with…!”

Ayane then shouts out, “Black Rose Flare!”

Sailor Moon cries out, strongly, “Rainbow Nova!” Crystal Leviathan Dragon unleashes a sphere of rainbow energy in which Black Rose Dragon unleashes its dark violet flames with black rose petals that surround the sphere like an atom which slam into Asterisk causing a massive explosion and the figure cries out as he is engulfed in column of light as he shatters into mechanical pieces showing that he was a robot as he loses 5900 life-points ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:  
Ayane: 4600  
Sailor Moon: 2000  
Mysterious Figure: 0

\--  
Sent from Fast notepad  
Leon vs Haou

Leon: 4000  
Haou: 4000

Leon says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn now!” Leon puts one card on his duel disk and he says, “I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!” Soon after, Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Leon says, drawing two cards from his deck, “Since he is the only one out on the field, I get two more cards!” Leon says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Then I play my Polymerization spell card!” Leon displays Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) and he yells out, “And now, I fuse Clayman with Bubbleman to play good old Elemental Hero Mudballman in defense mode!” Clayman appears on the field, goes into a fusion vortex, and when Leon puts a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, Elemental Hero Mudballman (1900/3000) appears on the field in defense mode. Leon says, with a plain tone, “And that ends my turn.”

Haou says, with a dark plain tone while drawing, “It’s my draw, fool!” Haou says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Foolish Burial spell card! Now, I can send one monster card from my deck to my graveyard!” A card comes out of Haou’s deck and he puts it into the graveyard slot of his duel disk. Haou then puts another card into spell/trap slots and he yells out, “And now, I play my Silent Doom and I revive my Elemental Hero Avian that I sent to the graveyard myself!” Just then Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) appears on the field in defense mode. Haou says, putting one card on his duel disk, “And now, since you have a monster on the field, I release my Avian to play Evil Hero Malicious Edge!” Avian then vanishes from the field and Evil Hero Malicious Edge (2600/1800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Leon says, with a plain tone, “My monster has a stronger defense.”

Haou says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Not when I play my Obedience spell card and this card allows me to switch the battle monster of one of your monsters! And I choose your Mudballman to go into attack mode!” Leon gasps as Mudballman switches from defense to attack mode and Haou yells out, “Take out his weakling with Needle Burst!” Malicious Edge attacks with tons of needles, destroying Mudballman, and Leon yelps as the needles rip into him as he loses 700 life-points.

Ayane says, shocked, “Leon-san!”

Bastion says, with a serious tone, “I was afraid of this. The special magic of the Amazoness village prevented such actual damage happening in the duel between Serena and Asuka, but this duel is like a Shadow Game and winner takes all!”

Naruto says, nervously, “That’s not good.”

Haou says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “That’s right, fool. And this peon of my ‘lighter half’ shall be gone soon enough. I’ll end my turn with a couple of face-downs.”

Current Score:  
Leon: 3300  
Haou: 4000

Leon says, drawing a card, “It’s my move, Haou!” Leon says, putting one card onto the field, “I play Elemental Hero Stratos in attack mode!” Just then Elemental Hero Stratos (1800/300) appears on the field in attack mode and as a card comes out of his deck, Leon says, “I activate his ability and transfer one Hero monster from my deck to my hand!” After Leon’s deck is shuffled, Leon says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I play my Double Fusion spell card! By lowering my life-points by five hundred, I can perform two fusion summons this turn!” Leon says, displaying Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) monster card, “First, I fuse Stratos and Burstinatrix in order to play Elemental Hero Nova Master in attack mode!” Burstinatrix appears on the field, goes into a fusion vortex with Stratos, and when Leon puts a Fusion Monster card from his Extra deck on his duel disk causing Elemental Hero Nova Master (2600/2100), red, yellow, and orange armored warrior, appears on the field in attack mode. Leon then discards his Elemental Hero Lady Heat (1300/1000) and Elemental Hero Heat (1600/1200) monster cards and he yells out, as he takes another Fusion monster card from his Extra Deck, “And next, I fuse Heat and Lady Heat together to form Elemental Hero Inferno in attack mode too!” The two said monsters appear on the field, go into another fusion vortex, and when Leon puts the Fusion Monster card on his duel disk, Elemental Hero Inferno (2300/1600) comes out of the vortex in attack mode.

Ryu says, with a plain tone, “Good move.”

Davis says, with a grin, “Way to go, Leon!”

Leon says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I play my Kishido Spirit spell card! As long as this card remains on the field, my monsters aren’t destroyed in battles with monsters equal in power!” Leon yells out, strongly, “Nova, attack his Edge now!” Nova Master attacks Haou’s Malicious Edge and destroys it, but due to the effect of Leon’s continuous spell card, Nova Master is spared from destruction since both monsters had the same attack points in which Leon says, drawing a card, “Since Nova Master destroyed a monster in battle, I get one card from my deck!” Leon yells out, seriously, “And now, Inferno attacks you directly, Haou!”

Inferno unleashes a blast of hot flames at Haou, but he yells out, pushing a button on his duel disk, “I activate my Dark Wall of Wind spell card!” Haou’s face-down card is revealed to be the Dark Wall of Wind Quick-Play spell card and Haou says, with a dark plain tone, “This card protects me from all direct attacks this turn!” Haou is surrounded by a dark wind dome that negates Inferno’s attack.

Leon says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Take Over Five spell card! I discard the top five cards in my deck and as long as this card remains in my graveyard, I can draw one extra deck during my Standby Phases!” Leon says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And I end my turn with a face-down.”

Current Score:  
Leon: 2800  
Haou: 4000

Haou says, with a dark nasty tone, “Is that all fool? Let me show you true power!” Haou says, displaying a spell card with a picture of Evil Hero Malicious Edge with tons of cards in his hand, “I play my Sinister Greed spell card! For every Evil Hero in my graveyard, I get two cards!” Haou draws two cards after putting the card into the spell/trap slots, puts another card into the spell/trap slots, and yells out, “And now, I play my Graceful Charity! I draw three more cards and then discard two from my hand!” Haou draws three cards, discards two from his hand, and yells out, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I activate my Dark Calling spell card! By removing Fusion Material Monsters from my hand and graveyard, I can summon a monster that can be summoned through Dark Fusion! And now, I remove my Malicious Edge and my Summoned Skull that I put in earlier to play my Evil Hero Malicious Fiend in attack mode!” The two said monster cards are removed from Haou’s graveyard, a black hole appears below Haou’s feet, and when Haou puts a Fusion Monster card from his Extra deck on his duel disk, Evil Hero Malicious Fiend (3500/3000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Bastion says, plainly, “That’s not good. That’s one of Haou’s strongest monsters.”

Haou says, displaying a spell card with a picture of Evil Hero Inferno Wing unleashing a powerful flaming twister, “And now, I play my Evil Inferno spell card! When I have an Evil Hero monster on the field, all weaker monsters on the field are destroyed and you take damage equal to half of their combined attack points!”

Ayane says, shocked, “Oh no!” Just then Malicious Fiend unleashes a blast of dark energy, destroying both of Leon’s monsters, and Leon yells out in extreme pain and agony as he loses 2450 life-points leaving him badly burned and smoking causing him to collapse to the ground face-first.

Naruto calls out, shocked, “Leon-san!”

Haou says, with a dark plain tone, “Good thing for you that my card forces me to end my turn since I can’t attack with my Evil Heroes on the turn that I use this card!”

Current Score:  
Leon: 350  
Haou: 4000

Kari says, horrified, “This is horrible.”

Hinata embraces Naruto and he yells out, “Leon-san, you need to get up!”

Haou says, with a dark plain tone, “Don’t bother. This duel is over either way.”

Davis says, with a serious tone, “No way, pal! A duel isn’t over until the last card is played and the last life-point is gone! As long as Leon-san has life-points, this duel is on.” Ayane and Hinata are thinking and praying and then all six Signers have their ‘Marks of the Dragon’ glow in unison.

Serena asks, perplexed, “What’s happening?” Just then in a bright crimson light, the Crimson Dragon appears and bathes the area in its crimson light causing Haou to back away in fear and Leon to regain consciousness. Serena says, excitedly, “Leon-san!”

Haou asks, stunned, “But how? Nothing can stand up to the darkness of the Supreme King!”

Leon says, with a deep breath, “Expect its polar opposite, Haou. Light can’t truly beat darkness as darkness can’t beat light. The power of the Crimson Dragon rivals your power and my newest friends give me the strength to stand up to your magic and save my dad and mom.”

Haou says, with a dark snarl, “We shall see, fool.”

Leon draws one card from his deck and he says, drawing another card, “That we shall, Haou! Due to my Take Over Five spell, I get one more card!” Leon says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Card of Sanctity! Both of us must draw until we have six cards in our hands!” Leon and Haou draw cards from their decks until they have six cards in their hands and Leon says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Ancient Rules spell card and I play one level five or above Normal Monster! And who better than Elemental Hero Neos!” When Leon puts the card on his duel disk, Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Haou thinks in his mind, with a dark sly tone, “Fool. Do you think that I don’t know what you are planning? You are planning to Contact Fuse to create a more powerful monster, but my Trick Battle will make sure that my monster will survive and yours will be destroyed!”

Leon says, displaying a spell card with a picture of spy inside of some kind of armory, “And now, I play my Armory Raid spell card! When I have a warrior monster on my field, I can declare the name of the card and if that card is in your deck, I can put it in my hand!” Haou gives a look of surprise and Leon yells out, “And I choose your Super Polymerization spell card!”

Haou exclaims, stunned, “What?!” Just then a card comes out of Leon’s deck and goes into his right hand showing it to be the Super Polymerization Quick-Play spell card.

Leon says, putting the said card into the spell/trap slot, “And now, I play your Super Polymerization card! By discarding one card from my hand, I can fuse my Neos with your Fiend!”

Haou yells out, shocked, “You can’t!” But then a massive fusion vortex appears on the field in which Neos leaps into the sky and Malicious Fiend is dragged into the vortex with Neos as a new Fusion Monster card appears on Leon’s duel disk.

Leon says, with a grin, “And now, I play Elemental Hero Kage Neos in attack mode!” Out of the massive fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Kage Neos (3000/2500), who is a monster that’s Elemental Hero Neos wearing a black ninja outfit that covers everything, but his eyes, silver armor shoulder pads and kneepads, two short samurai sword attached to his back, and Kage type robes and hat over that, comes to the field in attack mode.

Naruto yells out, awe-struck, “Whoa! What a monster!”

Leon says, with a grin, “This monster is created by fusing Neos with a level seven or high Dark monster and he has quite a few abilities including the ability to attack my opponent directly when they have non-warrior type or Dark monster by cutting his attack points in half, but since he has no monsters, it is pointless.”

Haou says, stunned, “This can’t be possible! You can’t beat the darkness!”

Leon says, with a plain tone, “The Signers and I beat you, Haou! Their support gave me the strength to win this battle and save my dad and mom! Neos, end this duel!”

Kage Neos replies, with a deep male tone, “It would be my pleasure, Leon-san. I attack you directly with Shadow Cosmic Slash!” Kage Neos puts his hands together in a ninja hand sign, vanishes, and then reappears in mid-air in which he draws his sword, charges in, and slashes Haou right in the chest causing him to yell out as he loses 3000 life-points.

Haou says, weakly, “I still have life-points left fool!

Leon says, removing Elemental Hero Inferno (2300/1600) Fusion monster card from his deck, “Silly me. Did I forget that if I successfully inflict damage to your life-points that I can remove one Elemental Hero to allow Neos to strike one more time this turn? Sorry, Haou, but better luck next even through there is no next time, you fiend.” Haou gasps as Kage Neos strikes him again causing him to lose another 3000 life-points and ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:  
Leon: 350  
Haou: 0

\--  
Sent from Fast notepad  
Hinata vs Sherry

Hinata: 4000  
Sherry: 4000

Sherry draws a card and she says, “I shall take the first turn, little one!” Sherry says, putting one card on her duel disk, “I play Horse of the Floral Knights in attack mode!” Immediately, Horse of the Floral Knight (400/800) appears on the field in attack mode. Sherry says, drawing a card, “When this monster is summoned to the field, I get one more card from my deck.” Sherry says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I play Polymerization!” Sherry discards her Sacred Knight’s Spearholder (800/400) monster card and she says, “I fuse ze lovely Sacred Knight’s Spearholder with my Horse of the Floral Knight to play Centaur Mina in attack mode!” Sacred Knight’s Spearholder appears on the field and goes into a fusion vortex with the other monster on the field while Sherry takes out a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck. When she puts the card on her duel disk, Centaur Mina (2200/1600) appears on the field in attack mode.

Mimi says, amazed, “She is pretty good.”

Cody says, with a plain tone, “Something tells me that she is powerful duelist.”

Sherry says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with two face-down cards.”

Hinata says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn.” Hinata says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play my Ancient Rules spell card! With this card, I can play one level five or above Normal monster from my hand and I choose my Hyozanryu!” After Hinata puts a monster card on her duel disk, Hyozanryu (2100/2800) appears on the field in attack mode. Hinata says, putting another card on her duel disk, “Then I release my Hyozanryu to play Strong Wind Dragon in attack mode!” Hyozanryu vanishes as Strong Wind Dragon (2400/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and Hinata says, “Since I used a dragon monster for Strong Wind Dragon’s summoning, he gains half of that dragon monster’s attack points!” An image of Hyozanryu appears and goes into Strong Wind Dragon causing it to go from 2400/1000 to 3450/1000!

Naruto says, excitedly, “Nice work, Hinata-chan!”

Sherry says, with a smile, “I’m impressed, young Signer.”

Hinata says, “Strong Wind Dragon, attack her Centaur Mina now!” Strong Wind Dragon unleashes a blast of energy from its mouth at Centaur Mina.

Sherry says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “Sorry, but I play my Floral Shield trap card!” Just then Sherry’s face-down is revealed to be the Floral Shield trap card and Sherry says, with a smile, “This card allows me to negate your attack, my dear. But I also get one new card from my deck.” Soon after, petals form a large shield in front of Centaur Mina negates Strong Wind Dragon’s attack and she draws one more card from her deck.

Hinata says, putting three cards into the spell/trap slots, “I play these cards face-down and end my turn.”

Sherry says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn!” Sherry says, putting one card on her duel disk, “I play the Tuner monster, Fleur Synchron, in attack mode!” Soon after, Fleur Synchron (400/200) appears on the field in attack mode.

Ryu says, with a plain tone, “This is not good. Dad told me about this combo before.”

Ayane says, with a nod, “She is about to play her ace monster.”

There are looks of shock from what Ayane said and Sherry yells out, “I tune my Fleur Synchron with my Centaur Mina to bring about ze revolutions monster: Chevalier de Fleur in attack mode!” Fleur Synchron turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Centaur Mina making it become transparent. When a column of light appears on the field, Sherry takes a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck and puts it on her duel disk causing Chevalier de Fleur (2700/2300) to appear on the field in attack mode from the column of light.

Ino says, awe-struck, “Amazing.”

Kiba says, with a smirk, “Not bad, but that monster is nowhere near as strong as Hinata’s!”

Shino tells Kiba, “That can change in an instant, Kiba.”

Sherry says, putting one card on her duel disk, “Since Fleur Synchron, I can summon another soldier in the ze war for freedom and justice: Apprentice Knight!” Soon after, Apprentice Knight (1000/1000) comes to the field in attack mode. Then Sherry says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I play my High Half trap card!” Sherry’s other face-down card is the High Half trap card and she says, with a smile, “This trap card can cut in half the attack points of any monster with two thousand attack points or more and I choose your dragon!”

There are plenty of gasps and Davis says, with a plain tone, “That’s not good for Naruto’s girlfriend.” Strong Wind Dragon’s stats go down from 3450/1000 to 1725/1000 in an instant.

Sherry says, with a serious tone, “Chevalier de Fleur, attack her Dragon!”

When Chevalier de Fleur draws its sword, Hinata says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I play my Mirror Wall trap card!” Hinata’s face-down card is revealed to be the Mirror Wall continuous trap card and Hinata says, with a plain tone, “This trap card cuts your attacking monster’s attack points in half.”

Sherry says, with a smile, “I think not, my dear. Chevalier de Fleur can negate and destroy a spell or trap card that you activate once per turn!” Soon after, Chevalier cuts Hinata’s Mirror Wall in half destroying it causing her to gasp in shock.

Kari says, amazed, “That’s incredible!” Soon after, Chevalier cuts through Strong Wind Dragon and destroys it causing Hinata to yelp as she loses 975 life-points.

Sherry calls out, “And now, my knight, attack her directly!” Apprentice Knight then charges in to attack Hinata directly.

Hinata says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I play my Defense Draw trap card!” Hinata’s other face-down card is revealed to be the Defense Draw trap card and Hinata says, “This negates the damage that you give me this turn and I draw one card.” A shield protects Hinata’s from Apprentice Knight’s attack and she draws one card from her deck.

Sherry tells Hinata, with a smile, “Not bad. Chevalier can only use her ability once per turn. I shall end my turn there.”

Current Score:  
Hinata: 3025  
Sherry: 4000

Hinata thinks in her mind, as she draws one card, “Sherry-san is a very strong duelist. I need to give it my all if I want to win against her.” Hinata puts one card on her duel disk and she says, “I play Kaibaman in attack mode!” Soon after, Kaibaman (200/700) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sherry asks, perplexed, “Kaibaman?”

Hinata says, putting one card on her duel disk, “And now, I use his ability and release him to play my Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!” Kaibaman vanishes from the field and Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Jaden says, amazed, “Whoa! That’s Seto Kaiba’s legendary monster!”

Alexis asks, perplexed, “How did Hinata-san get that card?”

Sherry says, shocked, “Mon Dieu! This is such a surprise, my dear.”

Hinata yells out, “Blue-Eyes, attack her Chevalier with White Lightning!” Blue-Eyes White Dragon unleashes a blast of lightning energy in which it slams into Chevalier, destroying her, and costing Sherry 300 life-points. Hinata says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I play Card of Sanctity and force both of us to draw from our decks until we have six cards!” Hinata and Sherry draw from their decks until they have six cards and Hinata says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I’ll end my turn with two cards face-down.”

Current Score:  
Hinata: 3025  
Sherry: 3700

Sherry draws one card and she says, with a smile, “Good work, mon cher. But now, it is my turn.” Sherry says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play ze Monster Reborn and revive my Chevalier De Fleur!” Just then Chevalier De Fleur (2700/2300) reappears on the field in attack mode and Sherry says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And I play my Gift of Martyr and I release my knight to empower my Chevalier!” Apprentice Knight vanishes from the field into a shower of sparks which goes into Chevalier causing her to go from 2700/2300 to 3700/2300! Sherry says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I play my Sacred Knight Joan in attack mode!” Soon after, Sacred Knight Joan (1900/1300) appears on the field in attack mode.

Alexis says, with a plain tone, “She is no slouch.”

Sherry says, with a smile, “Chevalier, slay her new dragon!” Chevalier charges in and slices Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroying the dragon and costing Hinata 700 life-points.

Hinata says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I activate my trap: Dimensional Balance!” Hinata’s face-down card is revealed to be the Dimensional Balance trap card, but Chevalier then slices it in half.

Sherry says, with a grin, “Sorry, mon char, but now my Joan shall attack, but when she is attacking, her attack point drop by three hundred.” Joan’s stats go down from 1900/1300 to 1600/1300 and she charges in to attack Hinata directly.

Hinata says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I activate my Dimension Wall!” Hinata’s next face-down is revealed to be the Dimension Wall trap card and Hinata says, with a plain tone, “This trap card takes all battle damage to me and inflicts it on you instead, Sherry-san.”

“Ce que le?” Sherry asks stunned as a hole appears in which Joan goes and another holes appears in front of Sherry in which she yelps as she takes the blow causing her to lose 1600 life-points. Sherry says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “Very well then, I shall end my turn with a couple of face-down.” Soon afterwards, Chevalier goes from 3700/2300 back to 2700/2300 with end of the effect of Sherry’s spell card.

Current Score:  
Hinata: 2125  
Sherry: 2100

Hinata says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn, Sherry-san.” Hinata says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Hammer Shot spell card and destroy the strongest monster on the field.”

Sherry says, with a grin, “I think not since my Chevalier negates and destroys your trap, mon cher.” Chevalier then slices the said spell card in half and negates its effect.

Hinata says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Take Over Five spell card! Now, I discard five cards from my deck and as long as this card remains in my graveyard, I get one card during my Standby Phase, Sherry-san.” Hinata draws the top five cards, discards two Blue-Eyes White Dragon monster cards (3000/2500 X 2), a Monster Reborn spell card, one Fairy Wind trap card, and one Sunny Pixie (300/400) Tuner monster card. Hinata says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Dragon’s Mirror spell card! By removing the right Fusion Material monsters in my graveyard, I can summon a dragon-type Fusion monster. So, I remove all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my graveyard to play my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in attack mode.” All three Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500 X 3) monster cards are removed from Hinata’s graveyard, she puts them in her coat, and she then puts a Fusion Monster card from her Extra deck on her duel disk causing Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) to appear on the field in attack mode.

Jaden calls out, amazed, “Wow! That’s sweet!”

Izzy says, awe-struck, “Prodigious! Another legendary monster from Duel Monsters history!”

Hinata says, “Ultimate Dragon, destroy her Joan with Neutron Blast!”

When Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon unleashes its attack on Joan, Sherry says, with a grin, “I think not mon char. I activate my Shift trap card!” Sherry’s face-down card is revealed to be the Shift trap card and Sherry says, “Now, I shift your attack to my Chevalier. I hate to do this to my loyal knight, but her demise shall not be in vain.” When Ultimate Dragon’s attack slams into Chevalier, she is vaporized and Sherry loses 1800 life-points. Sherry then says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “And now, I play Liberty at Last trap card!” Sherry’s other face-down card is revealed to be the Liberty at Last trap card and Sherry says, with a smile, “And now, since I lost a monster, two monsters on ze field are now gone and returned to the hand!” Soon after, Ultimate Dragon and Joan vanish from the field in which Joan returns to Sherry’s hands and Ultimate Dragon into Hinata’s Extra Deck.

Ayane says, worriedly, “Hinata is helpless now.”

Hinata says, putting one card on her duel disk, “I play Spirit of the Breeze in defense mode!” Just then Spirit of the Breeze (0/1800) appears on the field in defense mode and Hinata says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And I end my turn with one card face-down.”

Current Score:  
Hinata: 2125  
Sherry: 300

Sherry says, drawing a card, “It’s my move, mon cher.” Sherry says, putting one card on her duel disk, “I play my Necro Fleur in attack mode!” Just then Necro Fleur (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode and Sherry says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I play a card that Akiza is famous for: Fragrance Storm! This card allows me to destroy one Plant type monster on ze field and draw one card in which I can draw another if it is a plant type monster.” Necro Fleur vanishes from the field, but a card comes out of Sherry’s deck in which she says, putting the card on her duel disk, “Also, since my Fleur was destroyed by a card effect, I get to summon one Sorciere de Fleur in attack mode!” Immediately, Sorciere de Fleur (2900/0) appears on the field in attack mode. Sherry then displays another Necro Fleur (0/0) and she says, with a smile, “Since I drew a plant monster, I get one more card fro my deck!” Sherry draws one more card from her deck and she says, with a smile, “And now, I play my Sorciere de Fleur’s Tres bien ability. I can revive one monster from your grave, but it can’t attack directly and it is destroyed at the end of the turn! I choose your Strong Wind Dragon!” Soon after, Strong Wind Dragon (2400/1600) appears on Sherry’s field in attack mode.

Naruto says, worriedly, “Hinata-chan!”

Ryu says, plainly, “That’s enough power to destroy her life-points and end this duel.”

Sherry tells Hinata, with a smile, “I believe that this duel is how you say over, mon cher. Strong Wind Dragon, take down her last defense!” Strong Wind Dragon then unleashes its power on Spirit of the Breeze.

Hinata says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I activate my Chaos Burst trap card!” Hinata’s face-down card is revealed to be the Chaos Burst trap card, she says, “This card allows me to release one monster and destroying your attack monster, but you also lose one thousand life-points as well, Sherry-san.”

Sherry says, “But that means…!” Soon after, a strong explosion destroys Strong Wind Dragon and Spirit of the Breeze, but Sherry loses 1000 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:  
Hinata: 2125  
Sherry: 0

\--  
Sent from Fast notepad  
Hinata vs Greiger

Hinata: 4000  
Greiger: 4000

Greiger tells Hinata“It is always ladies first.”

Hinata says, nodding her head, “Okay, I draw.” After she draws one card, Hinata says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Take Over Five spell card! By discarding the top five cards in my deck, my deck is not effected by cards that send cards from my deck to the graveyard anymore and as long as this spell card remains in my graveyard, I get one card during my Standby Phase.” Hinata discards the top five cards in her deck and she says, “And now, I remove my Sunlight Unicorn and Sunny Pixie from the graveyard from play to bring out my Soul of Purity and Light in attack mode!” The two said monster cards are removed from Hinata’s graveyard, she puts one card on her duel disk, and Soul of Purity and Light (2000/1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Hinata says, putting one card on her duel disk, “Next, I play Spore in attack mode!” Just then Spore (400/800) appears on the field in attack mode and Hinata says, “I tune my Spore with my Purity and Light!” Spore turns into one star that turns into one ring that surrounds Purity and Light making it becomes transparent before a column of light appears on the field.

Greiger thinks in his mind, plainly, “Here it comes.”

Hinata takes a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck and chants out, “The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon!” When Hinata puts the said Synchro Monster card on her duel disk, “I bring out my Ancient Fairy Dragon!” Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) appears on the field in defense mode. Hinata says, putting one card on her duel disk, “Next, I use her ability to play one level four monster from my hand and I choose my Armored White Bear!” Soon after, Armored White Bear (1800/1400) appears on the field in attack mode. Hinata says, removing one Glow-Up Bulb (100/100) monster card from her graveyard, “Now, I remove my Glow-Up Bulb to replay Spore in attack mode!” Soon after, Spore (400/800) returns to the field in attack mode. Hinata says, “And now, my Spore gains the extra level from Glow-Up Bulb due to its ability! Now, I activate my Dark Verger’s ability from the graveyard! Since I’ve got a Plant Type tuner monster, I can revive it in attack mode!” Soon after, Dark Verger (0/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Hinata says, “And now, I tune my level two Spore with my level four White Bear and level two Dark Verger!” Spore turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround White Bear and Dark Verger making them transparent before a column of light appears on the field. Hinata takes a Synchro Monster card from the Extra Deck and she chants out, “Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!” Hinata puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she yells out, “As Ayane and her brother says: ‘Let’s rev it up, Stardust Dragon!” Out of the column of light, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Greiger asks, surprised, “Stardust Dragon?”

Ryu tells Ayane, “That’s the card that you gave her.”

Ayane says, with a grin, “It is best defense against Greiger’s deck and we girls have got to stick together.”

Hinata says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “And I end my turn with two cards face-down.”

Greiger thinks in his mind, with a grin, “That’s not bad. Stardust Dragon’s ability makes my Flying Fortress Sky Fire’s ability useless.” Greiger says, drawing a card, “It’s my draw, young one.” Greiger says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Star Blast spell card! By lowering my life-points by five hundred, I can return one monster’s level by one level until the end of the turn!” Greiger’s life-points lower by 500 points, Greiger puts one card on his duel disk, and he yells out, “And I choose my Summon Reactor-SK which I can summon to the field now!” Summon Reactor-SK (2000/1400) then appears on the field in attack mode and Greiger puts one card into the spell/trap slots in which he says, “Then I play my Foolish Burial which allows me to put one card into my graveyard!” A card comes out of Greiger’s deck and he puts it into his graveyard slot in which he says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, “Then I play my Monster Reborn to revive the monster that I just sent: My Trap Reactor Y-FI!” Soon after, Trap Reactor Y-FI (800/1800) returns to the field in attack mode. Greiger says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, “Then I play my Double Summon and now, I can Normal Summon again this turn! And I play my Spell Reactor RE in attack mode!” Just then Spell Reactor-RE (1200/900) appears on the field in attack mode. Greiger yells out, as a card comes out of his deck, “And now, I play my Summon Reactor’s ability and send it along with Spell Reactor and Trap Reactor in order to play Flying Fortress SKY FIRE in attack mode!” The three said monsters vanish as Flying Fortress SKY FIRE (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Naruto calls out, stunned, “Whoa! What a monster!”

Greiger exclaims, “SKY FIRE, attack her Stardust Dragon now!”

As SKY FIRE unleashes a barrage at Stardust Dragon, Hinata says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I activate my Waboku trap card!” Hinata’s face-down card is revealed to be the Waboku trap card and Hinata says, with a plain tone, “This trap card protects my monster and negates all battle damage for this turn.” Three maidens appear to protect Stardust Dragon from SKY FIRE’s attack and negate it in which Hinata does get any battle damage.

Greiger says, plainly, “I end my turn.”

Current Score:  
Hinata: 4000  
Greiger: 3500

Hinata says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn!” Hinata says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!” Hinata says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “And I place two cards face-down and switch Stardust Dragon from attack to defense mode which will end my turn.” Stardust Dragon switches from attack to defense mode as holograms of two more face-down cards appear on the field.

Sakura asks, curiously, “That’s weird! Why didn’t he use his monster’s ability? When Hinata puts any cards face-down, SKY FIRE can destroy one of them and costing Hinata eight hundred life-points. Why didn’t he use that ability?”

Naruto gives a moment for thought and he yells out, “Oh, yeah! Stardust Dragon’s ability! He uses his own monster’s ability and Stardust Dragon will take it out.”

Haku says, with a nod, “True, but if he can take out Stardust Dragon then Hinata’s cards will be helpless against it, Naruto-sama.”

Greiger says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn now, young lady.” Greiger says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And I use Aurora Draw! Since I have no other cards in my hand, I can use this card to draw two more!” Greiger draws two more cards, his eyes widen, and he thinks in his mind, “This is perfect! Just what I need to make my strategy complete!”

Ayane says, plainly, “I don’t like that look in his eye.”

Ryu says, plainly, “He must have drawn what he needed from his deck.”

Greiger says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play my Black Salvo in attack mode!” Soon after, Black Salvo (100/1100) appears on the field in attack mode and Greiger says, with a plain tone, “And now, my Salvo can bring back one level four Dark monster from my grave and I bring back my Trap Reactor!” Trap Reactor Y-FI (800/1800) appears on the field in defense mode and Greiger yells out, “And now, I tune my Salvo with my Trap Reactor in order to Synchro Summon my Dark Strike Fighter!” Black Salvo turns into three stars that surround Trap Reactor, making it become transparent, and when Greiger put a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, a column of light appears and out of that light, Dark Strike Fighter (2600/1800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Naruto says, nervously, “That’s not good for Hinata.”

Greiger says, putting the last card in his hand into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I play my Junk Dealer spell card! And now, I revive two monsters from my graveyard with half of their attack points! And I choose Summon Reactor and Black Salvo!” Just then Summon Reactor SK (2000/1400-1000/1400) and Black Salvo (100/1100-50/1100) appear on the field in attack mode and Greiger calls out, “And now, I tune my Salvo with my Summon Reactor to Synchro Summon my Dark Flat Top!” Black Salvo turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Summon Reactor making it become transparent. When a column of light appears on the field, Greiger puts a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck and out of that light, Dark Flat Top (0/3000) appears on the field in defense mode. Greiger calls out, “And now, I use my Dark Strike Fighter and release SKY FIRE in order to inflect damage to you equal two hundred life-points times its level!”

Sakura says, shocked, “That’s two thousand life-points!” SKY FIRE vanishes from the field in which Hinata yelps as she is assault causing her to lose 2000 life-points.

Hinata says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I activate my Doppelganger trap card!” One of Hinata’s face-down is revealed to be the Doppelganger continuous trap card and Hinata says, “When I take effect damage from your cards, you lose the same amount in life-points, Greiger-san.” Greiger yelps from a blast of light from Hinata’s trap card causing him to lose 2000 life-points.

Ayane yells out, excitedly, “Way to go, Hinata!”

Ryu says, with a nod, “And as long as that trap card remains on the field, he can’t use Dark Strike Fighter’s ability unless he wants to defeat himself too.”

Greiger says, with a plain tone, “And now, I use my Flat Top’s ability and revive SKY FIRE, young Signer!” Soon after, an orb of energy appears on Dark Flat Top in which Flying Fortress SKY FIRE (3000/2500) reappears on the field in attack mode.

Naruto says, drolly, “Oh, great. Here we go again.”

Greiger shouts out, strongly, “SKY FIRE, take out her Stardust Dragon!” SKY FIRE unleashes a barrage of missiles right at Stardust Dragon.

Hinata says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I activate my Fairy Breath trap card!” Hinata’s next face-down is revealed to be the Fairy Breath counter-trap card and Hinata says, with a plain tone, “Due to my Ancient Fairy Dragon being here, Stardust Dragon’s defense points go up by three thousand!”

Greiger says, shocked, “Oh no, but that’s…!” Stardust Dragon goes from 2500/2000 to 2500/5000 in which Stardust Dragon uses its wings to blow back the missile that slam into Greiger causing him to yelp as he loses 2000 more life-points, ending the duel.

Final Score:  
Hinata: 2000  
Greiger: 0

\--  
Sent from Fast notepad  
Naruto vs Sasuke

Naruto: 4000  
Sasuke: 4000

Sasuke says, drawing a card, “I’ll start this duel off, Dobe!” Sasuke says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I play Vorse Raider in attack mode!” Vorse Raider (1900/1200) then appears on the field in attack mode and Sasuke says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I end my turn with these cards face-down!”

In the stands, Jaden says, amazed, “Wow, déjà vu! That looks like similar to a play that Seto Kaiba made!”

Alexis says, with a nod, “I agree, Jaden.”

Ryu thinks in his mind, “What is he up to?”

Hinata thinks in her mind, concerned, “Be careful Naruto-kun.”

Naruto says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn!” Naruto says, discarding Battle Fader (0/0) monster card, “I discard my Battle Fader to special summon my Power Giant!” After Naruto puts a card on his duel disk, Power Giant (2200/0) appears on the field in attack mode in which Naruto says, with a grin, “But since I play it this way, it loses the same level as the discarded monster!” Power Giant goes from a level six to a level five and Naruto says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I play my Mad Archfiend now!” Soon after, Mad Archfiend (1800/0) appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto yells out, “Okay, Teme, take this! Power Giant, it is time to take out his Vorse Raider with your massive fists!”

Sasuke thinks in his mind, slyly, “Fool.” Sasuke says, pushing two buttons on his duel disk, “I activate my face-down cards and first up, it is my Shrink spell card!” Sasuke’s first face-down is revealed to be the Shrink Quick-Play spell card and Sasuke says, with a grin, “Now, I cut my Vorse Raider’s attack points in half to play my Crush Card Virus trap card!” When Vorse Raider goes from 1900/1200 to 950/1200, Sasuke’s other face-down card is revealed to be the Crush Card Virus trap card.

Davis says, shocked, “Oh, man! Brutal!”

Alexis says, with a serious tone, “I thought so. That card wipes out all monsters on Naruto’s field with fifteen hundred or more attack points as well as his hand and every since time that he draws cards for the next three turns!”

Sasuke says, with a grin, “Too bad, Dobe! You have no deck now!”

After Vorse Raider vanishes causing a purple mist to appear, Naruto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Trap Booster spell card! By discarding one card in my hand, I can play one trap card from my hand!” Naruto discards one card, plays the last card in his hand, and he says, when a Starlight Road trap card appears on the field, “And I play Starlight Road! When you play a card that destroys two or more of my cards, this card negates your card and allows me to play one Stardust Dragon no questions asked!”

Sasuke yells out, stunned, “What?!” Just then the purple mist vanishes, Naruto takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra deck, and when Naruto puts it on his duel disk, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

There are plenty of surprised looks and Ino asks, perplexed, “Isn’t that…?”

Ryu says, with a smile, “As Signers, we support each other and Naruto defended my sister.”

Davis says, with a grin, “It shows that jerk that he is facing not just Naruto, but all of us together.”

Back to the duel, Naruto says, with a grin, “How do you like that, Teme? Ryu gave me his card to help me defend his sister’s honor and this shows that when you make a fight with the Signers, you fight all of us, Teme! There is no way that you can win with Ryu and the others supporting me!”

Sasuke exclaims, angrily, “I crush you, Naruto! I don’t care if you have your fellow Signers cards!”

Naruto says, with a smile, “Big talk from someone that doesn’t have a defense anymore, Sasuke! Okay, Power Giant, time to start where we left off!”

Power Giant charges in to attack Sasuke directly and Sasuke says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Since you are attacking me directly, I play Battle Fader in attack mode!” Immediately, Battle Fader (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode and Sasuke says, with a sneer, “And now, this Battle Phase is over!” Battle Fader causing a loud bell sounds to ring throughout the field forcing Power Giant back to Naruto’s field. Sasuke tells Naruto, with a sneer, “Did you really think that I would let someone like you hit me? Forget it, Dobe!”

Naruto says, with a snort, “Make your move, big mouth!”

Sasuke says, drawing a card, “You are going to regret those words, Dobe!” Sasuke says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Ancient Rules and summon one level five or above Normal Monster! And I choose my Tri-Horned Dragon!” When Sasuke puts a card on his duel disk, Tri-Horned Dragon (2850/2350) appears on the field in attack mode.

Naruto says, nervously, “That’s not good.”

Sasuke says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Next, I release my Battle Fader to play Volcanic Hammerer in attack mode!” Battle Fader vanishes from the field and Volcanic Hammerer (2400/1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Sasuke yells out, “Dragon, destroy that pathetic lizard now!” Tri-Horned Dragon slices through Stardust Dragon and it cries out as it is destroying costing Naruto 350 life-points.

Naruto thinks in his mind, “Oh, man! Sorry, Ryu.”

Sasuke yells out, “Now, take out his pathetic giant Volcanic Hammerer!” Volcanic Hammerer unleashes an inferno on Power Giant, destroying it, and costing Naruto another 200 life-points. Sasuke says, with a smirk, “So much for your so-called ‘bond’, Dobe.”

Naruto says, with a serious tone, “I’m far from finished Teme! And my friends are finished with you either! We’re going to kick your butt!”

Sasuke says, with a grin, “Show me what you got, Naruto.”

Current Score:  
Naruto: 3450  
Sasuke: 4000

Naruto says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn!” Naruto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Now, I play Pot of Greed! I get two more cards!” Naruto draws two cards and he says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Next, I play my Hyper Synchron Tuner monster!” Soon after, Hyper Synchron (1600/800) appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto yells out, “And now, I tune my Mad Archfiend with Hyper Synchron!” Just then Hyper Synchron unleashes four stars from his chest that turn into four rings that surround Mad Archfiend and make it become transparent. When a column of light appears on the field, Naruto chants out, as he takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra deck, “The ruler’s heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon!” Naruto puts the Synchro Monster on his duel disk and exclaims, “You want power, Teme! Then try my Red Dragon Archfiend!” Out of the light, Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) appears on the field in attack mode and when an image of Hyper Synchron goes into it, Naruto says, with a smile, “Plus, since Hyper Synchron was used to bring out my bad boy, Red Dragon Archfiend gains eight hundred attack points and can’t be destroyed in battle!” Red Dragon Archfiend’s stats go up from 3000/2500 to 3800/2500!

Sasuke says, with a sneer, “It won’t be enough to beat me, Dobe!”

Naruto says, with a grin, “We’ll see about that jerk! Red Dragon, crush his rotten Tri-Horned Dragon with Absolute Power Force!” Red Dragon Archfiend smashes its flaming right fist into Tri-Horned Dragon, destroying it, and Sasuke growls as he loses 950 life-points. Naruto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I think that’s enough pain for now.”

Current Score:  
Naruto: 3450  
Sasuke: 3050

Sasuke says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn!” Sasuke says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Card of Demise! This card allows me to draw until I have five cards in my hand, but I lose my hand in five turns! However, this duel won’t last too long!” Sasuke draws five cards from his deck, but he feels a powerful sensation from one of the cards.

Kari, however, also feels and she thinks in her mind, “What is this horrible feeling? I feel a powerful darkness coming from one of those cards!”

Sasuke looks at his hand, he gains a sinister smile, and Naruto thinks in his mind, “Oh, boy! I think that he drew something powerful cards!”

Sasuke says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Silent Doom and revive Vorse Raider!” Just then Vorse Raider (1900/1200) reappears on the field in defense mode and Sasuke says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I activate my Fiend’s Sanctuary spell card! This card gives me one Metal Fiend Token on my field!” Immediately, one Metal Fiend Token (0/0) appears on Sasuke’s field in attack mode and Sasuke says, taking one more card from his hand which seems to give off a powerful darkness sensed by certain members of the audience and Naruto as well, “And now, I release all three of my monsters to play my ace: The Wicked Avatar in attack mode!”

Naruto asks, stunned, “The Wicked What?!” All three monsters on Sasuke’s field turning into streams of darkness in which reform into a massive black sphere version of the Winged Dragon of Ra’s sphere mode, The Wicked Avatar (?/?), appears on the field in attack mode.

There are many gasps from everyone other than Sasuke and Ken asks, stunned, “What is that thing?”

Kari holds her head and Tai asks, seeing this and in a worried tone, “Kari, what’s wrong?”

Kari says, “That monster… there is… a great amount of darkness coming from it…”

Momiji says, shocked, “How can this be? No one should have that card!”

Haku asks Momiji, “What is it, Momiji-sensei?”

Rachel says, with a plain tone, “I’ve heard about it even in my homeland. That monster is a polar opposite of The Winged Dragon of Ra and one of three monsters known as the Wicked God cards.”

Jaden asks, shocked, “Wicked God cards?”

Serena asks, concerned, “How did he get such a card?”

Davis says, seriously, “I don’t know and I don’t like it.”

Soon enough, The Wicked Avatar then transforms into a black version of Red Dragon Archfiend and Naruto asks, “Huh? Why does it look like my monster?”

Sasuke says, with a wicked smile, “My Wicked God monster gains attack points equal to the strongest monster on the field plus one hundred more!” Naruto gasps as The Wicked Avatar goes from 0/0 to 3900/3900 and Sasuke says, with a sinister grin, “And by the way, Dobe, you can’t activate any spell or trap cards until after the second turn that this mighty entity is summoned!”

Naruto exclaims, shocked, “No way!”

Sasuke yells out, strongly, “Avatar, show this peon what I mean! Darkness Absolute Power Force!” Avatar, in the form of Red Dragon Archfiend, attacks Red Dragon Archfiend with a dark version of its attack in which slams into Red Dragon Archfiend’s chest in which Naruto groans out as he loses 100 life-points, but due to Hyper Synchron’s ability, Red Dragon Archfiend remains on the field.

Naruto thinks in his mind, “I think that I felt that! That monster is no ordinary monster!”

Sasuke says, with a wicked grin, “I end my turn, Dobe.”

Current Score:  
Naruto: 3350  
Sasuke: 3050

Kiba calls out, shocked, “No fair! When did that jerk get such a monster?!”

Shino tells Kiba, “I’m not sure, Kiba, but something about that creature makes my bugs uneasy.”

When Kiba looks at Shino, he then looks at Akamaru, who was whimpering in fear, and he thinks, “Akamaru feels the same way, Shino. Something about that monster sends off major alarm bells and I don’t like it.”

Naruto says, drawing a card, “Look, Teme, I don’t know where you got a card and I don’t care right now, but something tells me that you shouldn’t be using it!”

Sasuke asks, with a smirk, “Scared that I will crush you, Dobe?”

Naruto says, “As if, Teme!” However, Naruto groans when he looks at the card at his hand and he yells out, “I switch Archfiend from attack to defense mode to end my turn!” Red Dragon Archfiend switches from attack to defense mode.

Sasuke says, drawing a card, “Trying to improve your defense, fool? That’s not going to work!” Sasuke says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Raigeki spell card and destroy the monsters on your field!” Just then a huge lightning storm hits the field and destroys Red Dragon Archfiend in which Avatar turns back into a sphere with its stats going back to 0/0 in which Sasuke says, with a grin, “Your pathetic Tuner might have kept your lizard protected from attacks, but spells and traps are another story! However, my Avatar is the only monster on the field meaning that it has no strength, but not for long!” Sasuke says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I use Monster Reborn to revive my Tri-Horned Dragon!” Soon after, Tri-Horned Dragon (2850/2350) reappears on the field while Wicked Avatar transforms into a dark version of said dragon causing its stats to become 2950/2950.

Hinata says, worriedly, “Naruto-kun…”

Ayane says, shocked, “This can’t be!”

Sasuke says, with a sneer, “Game over, Dobe! Avatar, attack him now!” Avatar, in Tri-Horned Dragon’s form, charges at Naruto and slashes him in which yelps out as the attack sends him flying to the ground as he loses 2950 life-points.

Sora says, shocked, “I think that he is hurt!”  
Tenten says, seriously, “Stop this match! That monster is no illusion!”

Sasuke yells out, strongly, “Now, Tri-Horned Dragon, destroy him!” Tri-Horned Dragon rushes in for the kill, but Naruto discards the card from his hand and a Kuriboh (300/200) appears in front of him taking Tri-Horned Dragon’s attack surprising Sasuke.

Naruto says, getting back to his feet, “Sorry, Teme, but my Kuriboh negates damage from your attack when I discard my little guy from my hand.”

Sasuke says, with a sneer, “You had a weak monster to save you, huh? Doesn’t matter, Naruto.”

Naruto says, with a serious tone, “None of my monsters are weak! And I won’t lose this duel no matter what kind of freaky card that you use! Believe it!”

Sasuke says, with a wicked smile, “Try me!”

Current Score:  
Naruto: 400  
Sasuke: 3050

Naruto says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn!” Naruto says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I play Sonic Chick in defense mode!” Immediately, Sonic Chick (300/300) appears on the field in defense mode and Naruto says, with a serious tone, “And due to my chick’s ability, you can’t destroy her with monsters that have nineteen hundred attack points or more!”

Sasuke says, with a smirk, “Is that it, Naruto? It shows how pathetic you really are. And now, it is time to end this duel!” Sasuke says, drawing a card, “My turn!” Sasuke says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I equip my Avatar with Fairy Meteor Crush giving it the ability to deal piercing damage!”

Davis says, strongly, “Oh, crap! If that attack hits, Naruto is finished!”

Sasuke yells out, strongly, “You shouldn’t have insulted the power of my clan, Dobe! Now, pay the price! Avatar, get rid of this trash!” Avatar then rushes in to attack Sonic Chick and finish off Naruto’s life-points.

Hinata and Ayane yell out in unison, “Naruto-kun!”

Naruto removes a Necro Gardna (600/1300) monster card and he exclaims, “I remove my Necro Gardna from my graveyard! And with it, I can negate one attack that you send against me!” Just then an image of Necro Gardna appears in front of Sonic Chick and Avatar’s attack is stopped.

Sasuke says, with a serious tone, “You are delaying the inevitable, Dobe! You think that just because you are a Signer, you are better than me! No matter who your parents were and no matter, you are still the worthless loser that you always were and I’m about to prove it!”

Naruto says, with a serious tone, “You think that I care if I’m better than you or not?! Guess what, Teme? I don’t! Personally, I used to respect you and I wanted to prove that I’m just as good as someone like you, but those days are far from over! I really don’t care what you or what anyone else thinks of me! I know who I am and I don’t need to prove anything to anyone! And to me, this duel isn’t about knowing who is better than whom! It is to protect the honor of a friend! You assaulted a person that I considered a precious person and tried to force yourself on her into becoming your little ‘breeding factory’! That’s not going to cut it with me, Teme! I’ll fight for her and all the people that I care about, friends, loved ones, or otherwise! One of my friends taught me that you can only gain true strength by protecting someone who is precious to you and I know that she is right! No matter what kind of freaky cards or powers that is sent against me, if the people that I care about are in danger and they are behind me, I’ll always have the strength to succeed!” Soon after, Naruto’s deck glows along with his and the other five Marks of the Dragon.

Serena asks, stunned, “Our marks?”

Davis says, with an amazed tone, “They are reacting to Naruto’s feelings.”

Hinata says, with a warm smile, “Naruto-kun…” Just then all six Marks of the Dragon vanish and the full Crimson Dragon mark appears on Naruto’s back in which he puts his hand on his deck.  
Naruto yells out, strongly, “My turn!” When Naruto draws the card, there is a shockwave of power that everyone feels. Naruto looks at the card and he says, pushing the button on his duel disk, “Since your Avatar’s freaky power is done, I play my Call of the Haunted trap card!” Naruto’s face-down card is revealed to be the Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and Naruto says, “This card allows me to revive a monster in the grave and my Red Dragon Archfiend will do nicely!” Just then Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) reappears on the field in attack mode and Naruto says, putting one card on his duel disk, “And now, I play Majestic Dragon in attack mode!” Soon after, Majestic Dragon (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto says, with a serious tone, “No attack points? No problem since I tune him with my Red Dragon Archfiend and my Sonic Chick to really pump up the power, Teme!” Majestic Dragon then grows bigger to engulf the other two monsters making them become transparent causing a beam of light to come from Naruto’s Extra deck to hit his duel disk causing a new Synchro Monster card to appear on it while Naruto chants out, “Polished, lone light! Become the true high ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Synchro Summon!” Naruto calls out, “Now, meet Majestic Red Dragon!” Out of the light from Majestic Dragon, Majestic Red Dragon (4000/3000) appears on the field in attack mode.

When Avatar turns into a black version of Majestic Red Dragon and gains stats of 4100/4100, Sasuke says, with a confident smirk, “My Avatar becomes one hundred points stronger than the strongest monster on the field! Pointless Naruto!”

Naruto says, with a serious tone, “Majestic Red Dragon allows me to negate the abilities of one monster this turn and gains its attack power, but since your monsters points are determined by its ability, it is a moot point, Sasuke!” Sasuke gasps as Majestic Red Dragon blasts Wicked Avatar in bright light, transforming it back to normal, and its stats return to 0/0!

Sasuke exclaims, stunned, “How can this be? How can I lose to you?!”

Naruto says, with a serious tone, “It’s because you are fighting alone and I have many friends and people that care about me on my side, Sasuke! As long as you fight alone, you will never have the strength to beat me ever! Majestic Red Dragon, end this duel now with Ultimate Power Force!” Majestic Red Dragon charges in, goes through Wicked Avatar, and Avatar explodes into nothingness causing a powerful shockwave that shakes the whole arena as well as throwing Sasuke to the ground, hard, while he loses 4000 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:  
Naruto: 400  
Sasuke: 0

\--  
Sent from Fast notepad  
Ryu vs Armstrong

Ryu: 4000  
Armstrong: 4000

Ryu says, drawing a card, “I’ll take the first move, Armstrong!” Ryu says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “First, I play my One for One! By sending one monster card from my hand to the grave, I can play one level one monster from my deck!” Ryu discards his Speed Warrior (900/400) monster card, a card comes out of his deck, and he says, putting it on his duel disk, “And I choose my Tuningware!” Soon after, Tuningware (100/300) appears on the field in attack mode. Ryu says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Next, I play my Junk Synchron in attack mode too!” Just then Junk Synchron (1300/500) appears on the field in attack mode and Ryu says, “And my buddy here can summon one level two or below monster from my grave in defense mode! And I choose my Speed Warrior!” Speed Warrior (900/400) then appears on the field in attack mode. Ryu yells out, “And now, I tune my Junk Synchron, Speed Warrior, and my Tuningware, who has become a level two since it is being used in a Synchro Summon in order to Synchro Summon Junk Berserker in attack mode!” Junk Synchron pulls on the cord attached to his back turning into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Tuningware and Speed Warrior making them becomes transparent before a column of light appears on the field while Ryu takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck. When he puts the card on his duel disk, Ryu yells out, “Junk Berserker, let’s rev it up!” Out of the light, Junk Berserker (2700/1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Ryu says, drawing a card, “And since Tuningware was used in a Synchro Summon, I get an extra card!”

Armstrong says, with a sneer, “You are going to need it, brat!”

Ryu says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with two cards face-down!”

Armstrong says, drawing a card, “It’s my move, brat!” Armstrong says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Next, I play my Iron Chain Repairman in attack mode!” Soon after, Iron Chain Repairman (1600/1200) appears on the field in attack mode. Armstrong says, putting three cards into the spell/trap slots, “And now, it is time for a triple combo in the form of three spell cards! I play Swords of Revealing, Poison Chain, and Paralyzing Chain!” After a group of light energy swords surrounds Ryu’s field, Armstrong says, with a grin, “Now, you can’t attack me for three turns! And due to the effects of my Poison, you lose a card for every Iron Chain on my field as long as I don’t attack this turn! And when you are sending cards from your deck to your grave, you lose three hundred life-points!”

Kalin says, with a plain tone, “And with that spell card, he can make sure that Ryu lose some life-points since his swords make him unable to attack.”

Naruto says, plainly, “That’s not good.”

Armstrong says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I end with a card face-down and now, my Poison Chain makes you discard a card!” Ryu discards the top card from his deck and Armstrong says, with a smirk, “And now, my Paralyzing Chain gives you a nasty shock!” Ryu yelps out in pain as Ryu’s life-points drop by three hundred life-points.

Sherry says, with a sneer, “Such dueling. What scum.”

Trudge says, with a sneer, “I can’t believe that we are letting him get away with this!”

Ayane says, with a strong tone, “My bro won’t let him get away with this, Trudge.”

Current Score:  
Ryu: 3700  
Armstrong: 4000

Ryu says, drawing a card, “It’s my move, Armstrong!” Ryu says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “And I activate my Dust Tornado trap card!” When Ryu’s face-down is revealed to be the Dust Tornado trap card, Ryu says, with a serious tone, “And now, I can take a trap or spell card, Armstrong! And your swords will do nicely!” Armstrong gasps in shock as a twister appears on the field and the light swords vanish. Ryu says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “By the way, I play Monster Reborn next and I use it to revive that monster that you discarded from my deck: Effect Veiler!” Soon after, Effect Veiler (0/0) appears on the field and Ryu says, with a grin, “And now, my pal will tune with my Junk Berserker in order to Synchro Summon my dad’s ultimate monster!” Effect Veiler turns into a star that turns into a ring that surrounds Junk Berserker making it become transparent. When Ryu takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field and he chants out, “Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!” Ryu puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he yells out, “Introducing Stardust Dragon, Armstrong! Let’s rev it up, buddy!” Out of the light, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Armstrong says, with a snort, “So, this is the infamous Stardust Dragon, huh? Not impressed kid!”

Ryu says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, “You will be, but first, I activate my Pot of Avarice spell card! This card allows me to return five monster cards to my deck and then draw two more cards after I reshuffle, Armstrong! So, I return, Junk Synchron, Tuningware, Speed Warrior, Junk Berserker, and Effect Veiler and draw two more cards!” Ryu returns the said cards to his Deck/Extra Deck, his deck is reshuffled, and he draws two more cards in which Ryu says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “Next, I activate my Assault Mode Activate trap card!” Ryu’s other face-down card is revealed to the Assault Mode Activate trap card and Ryu says, with a serious tone, “Now, I can release my Stardust Dragon in order to upgrade him into his Assault Mode!”

Armstrong asks, stunned, “Say what?!” Ryu takes a card from his deck, puts it on his duel disk, and Stardust Dragon transforms into Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Ryu says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I play my Assault Mercenary in attack mode!” Soon after, Assault Mercenary (1800/300) appears on the field in attack mode and Ryu says, as his Assault Mode Activate trap card comes out of his graveyard, “And due to his ability, I can send my Assault Mode trap card back to my deck in order to destroy one spell or trap card on your field! And I choose your Poison Chain spell card!”

Armstrong says, shocked, “You can’t!” However, when Ryu puts the card into his deck and after reshuffle, Assault Mercenary comes in and cuts his Poison Chain continuous spell card in half destroying it.

Ryu yells out, strongly, “Stardust, attack his Iron Chain Repairman with Cosmic Nova!”

As Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode prepares for his assault, Armstrong says, “I activate my Soul Anchor trap card!” Armstrong’s face-down is revealed to be the Soul Anchor continuous trap card.

Ryu calls out, strongly, “And I play my Stardust Dragon’s ability in which I can negate any effect including your Anchor!” Just then Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode turns into sparkles that shatter Armstrong’s trap card in which Ryu says, with a serious tone, “Assault Mercenary, attack his Repairman!” Mercenary comes in his chainsaw and cuts Repairman in two causing Armstrong to get shocked as he loses 200 life-points, but he doesn’t feel a thing.

Naruto asks, perplexed, “What’s going on?”

Armstrong says, with a grin, “As you can see, I’m just fine! I’m getting shocked, but I had special nano-bots injected into me which send the electric shock into the ground!”

Ayane says, shocked, “That’s not fair!”

Trudge says, with a sneer, “Scum like him doesn’t play fair, Ayane!”

Ryu says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with one card face-down and Stardust Dragon, in his Assault Mode, revives, Armstrong!” Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode (3000/2500) returns to the field in attack mode.

Current Score:  
Ryu: 3700  
Armstrong: 3800

Armstrong says, drawing a card, “My move, punk!” Armstrong says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Raigeki spell card and destroy all of your monsters!”

Ryu says, with a serious tone, “And I use my Stardust Dragon’s ability once again, Armstrong!” As lightning rains down on the field, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode turns into sparkles that cause the lightning to vanish.

Armstrong says, with a sly grin, “Exactly what I wanted you to do, punk!” Armstrong says, putting the last card in his hand into the spell/trap slots, “I use my Card of Sanctity and force both of us to draw six cards from our decks!” Armstrong and Ryu draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands and Armstrong says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Then I play my Double Summon in order to Normal Summon twice this turn! So, I play Iron Chain Coil and Iron Chain Snake!” He puts two cards on his duel disk and Iron Chain Coil (1100/1600) and Iron Chain Snake (800/1200) appear on the field in attack mode. Armstrong says, with a grin, “But they aren’t going to stay here for too long! I tune my Coil with my Snake to Synchro Summon my Iron Chain Dragon!” Iron Chain Coil turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Iron Chain Snake, making it become transparent. When a column of light appears on the field, Armstrong takes a card from his Extra Deck, puts it on his duel disk, and out of the light, Iron Chain Dragon (2500/1300) appears on the field in attack mode.

Trudge says, with a snort, “Just great, folks. That’s his strongest monster.”

Armstrong yells out, “Now, Iron Chain Dragon, attack his Mercenary!” Iron Chain Dragon unleashes a powerful attack on Assault Mercenary, destroying it, and Ryu yelps in pain as he gets shocked even worse than before as he loses 700 life-points. Armstrong says, with a grin, “But it gets even worse since my dragon forces you to discard the top three cards in your deck!” Ryu then discards the top three cards in which Armstrong notices Effect Veiler (0/0) among them causing him to grin. Armstrong then says, with a grin, “And now, with my spell card in effect, you lose another three hundred life-points!” Ryu yelps in pain as he is shocked again as he loses 300 more life-points causing plenty of shock with Naruto and the group with him. Armstrong says, displaying a spell card with Iron Chain Snake taking a card from a duel disk’s graveyard slot, “And now, I play my Iron Chain Graverobber! When my Iron Chain cards send cards from your deck to your graveyard, I can choose one and put it into my hand, but I already chose your Effect Veiler!” Just then a card flies out of the graveyard slot of Ryu’s duel disk in which Armstrong reveals to be Effect Veiler (0/0) monster card.

Sherry says, with a plain tone, “I see. He plans to negate the power of his Stardust Dragon when after it revives.”

Armstrong says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with a couple of face-downs!” Soon after, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode (3000/2500) returns to the field in attack mode.

Current Score:  
Ryu: 2700  
Armstrong: 3800

Ryu says, drawing a card, “It’s my move, Armstrong!”

Armstrong says, throwing Effect Veiler (0/0) into Ryu’s graveyard slot, “And I use your Effect Veiler to negate your dragon’s abilities until the end of the turn!” Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode roars as its abilities are negated. Armstrong says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “Which means that I can do this, brat! I activate my Skill Drain trap card!” Armstrong’s face-down card is revealed to be the Skill Drain continuous trap card and Armstrong says, with a smirk, “And now, by lowering my life-points by one grand, all monster abilities are negated!” Armstrong gets shocked as his life-points drop by 1000 points, but due to the nano-bots in his system, the electric current is redirected away from his vital body parts and sent into the ground.

Kalin says, plainly, “Interesting move.’

Ryu yells out, strongly, “Stardust Dragon, attack his dragon with Cosmic Nova!” Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode unleashes a burst of powerful cosmic energy at Iron Chain Dragon.

Armstrong says, with a grin, “I activate my Negate Attack to stop your attack cold!” Armstrong’s other face-down is revealed to be the Negate Attack counter-trap card and it creates a shield to protect Iron Chain Dragon.

Ryu says, putting one card onto his duel disk, “I play my Shield Warrior in defense mode to end my turn!” Soon after, Shield Warrior (800/1600) appears on the field in defense mode.

Armstrong says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn!” Armstrong says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And I use my Pot of Greed to gain two more cards, punk!” Armstrong says, displaying a spell card with a picture of chains protecting a group of Iron Chain monsters, “And now, I play my Iron Chain Guardian which protects my monsters from all card effects until the end of this turn!”

After Armstrong puts the card into the spell/trap slots, Ayane says, worriedly, “That means that he can use his monster’s abilities!”

Armstrong then says, with a grin, “That’s right, little girl! And I remove all of my Iron Chain monsters in my graveyard in order to give my dragon a boost of two hundred points for every one of them and that means six hundred big ones, punk!” Soon after, Iron Chain Dragon goes from 2500/1300 to 3100/1300 and Armstrong yells out, “Iron Chain Dragon, take out his lizard!” Iron Chain Dragon attacks Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, destroying it, and Ryu yelps out as he is shocked as he loses 100 life-points.

Ryu says, with a serious tone, “Since your Skill Drain works on monsters on the field, my Assault Mode Stardust Dragon’s other ability works in the graveyard in which the original comes back to the field!” Soon after, the original Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Armstrong says, with a grin, “Yeah, but you lose three more cards and another amount of life-points with it, brat!” Ryu discards the top three cards of his deck once more and he yelps as he gets shocked again while losing 300 life-points. Armstrong says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I play my Magic Planter destroying my Skill Drain and allowing me even more cards!” The hologram of the Skill Drain continuous trap card vanishes in which Armstrong draws two more cards in which he says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And I end my turn with a face-down!”

Current Score:  
Ryu: 2300  
Armstrong: 2800

Ryu says, drawing a card, “It’s my move!” Ryu says, looking at the card, “And it is time that I end this!” Ryu says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Graceful Charity spell card! I draw three cards from my deck and discard two from my hand in which since this is my hand, your spell card won’t work!” Ryu draws three cards, discards two cards, and he says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “And now, I play my Assault Revival spell card!” Ryu’s face-down card is revealed to be the Assault Revival Quick-Play spell card and he says, “Now, I remove my Assault Mode Activate trap card from my graveyard and destroy all monsters on my field in which I play one Assault Mode monster from my grave, but all of its abilities are negated! And before you say anything, Armstrong, I just put back my Assault Mode Activate into my grave!” He removes the said card, Stardust Dragon and Shield Warrior vanish, and Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode (3000/2500) returns to the field in attack mode.

Armstrong asks, with a grin, “And what’s he going do?”

Ryu says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “A lot since I activate my Stardust Shimmer spell card! I can now revive one Synchro Monster in my grave by removing a set of monsters equal to its level! And due to you sending plenty of my cards to the grave, I can do that!” Ryu then removes Quickdraw Synchron (700/1400) and Shield Warrior (800/1600) and he says, “So, I remove Quickdraw Synchron and Shield Warrior to revive Stardust Dragon!” Just then Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) returns to the field in attack mode. Ryu says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I use my Synchro Gift spell card to transfer Stardust’s power into his Assault Mode’s attack power!” Stardust Dragon goes from 2500/2000 to 0/2000 while his Assault Mode goes from 3000/2500 to 5500/2500!

Armstrong thinks in his mind, slyly, “My trap card will make sure that his dragon is stopped in his tracks!”

Ryu says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, “And I finally use my Mystical Space Typhoon to take out your face-down!”

Armstrong says, shocked, “Oh no!” A twister then appears on the field and destroys Armstrong’s face-down in which he yells out, shocked, “Not again! This can’t be happening!”

Ryu yells out, strongly, “It is happening again, Armstrong! It is time that you pay for the people that you have hurt! Stardust Dragon, it is time to use the power of your Assault Mode, and end this duel now with Cosmic Nova!” Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode unleashes a powerful blast of cosmic energy that smashes into Iron Chain Dragon, shattering it into pieces, and Armstrong gets slammed with electric force as he loses 3000 life-points, but the force is so strong that the nano-bots can’t take it in which they short out causing Armstrong to feel the full force of shock causing him to yell out in pain as his life-point meter drops to zero causing him to lose the duel immediately.

Final Score:  
Ryu: 2300  
Armstrong: 0

\--  
Sent from Fast notepad  
Davis vs Konohamaru

Davis: 4000  
Konohamaru: 4000

Konohamaru says, drawing a card, “I’ll go first!” Konohamaru says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I play Masked Dragon in defense mode!” Just then Masked Dragon (1400/1100) appears on the field in defense mode. Konohamaru puts two cards into the spell/trap slots and he says, “And I end my turn with two cards face-down!”

Jaden says, plainly, “This looks kind of familiar.”

Alexis says, with a nod, “I’ll say, Jaden-kun.”

Davis says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn!” Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play my Fusion Birth spell card! Now, I discard the top five cards in my deck and if there are Fusion Material Monsters in them, I can play a Fusion Monster!” Davis draws the top five cards in his deck, discards one Hero Medal trap card, Elemental Hero Ocean (1500/1200), Elemental Hero Woodsman (1000/2000), Blackwing-Vayu the Emblem of Honor (800/0), and Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn (2000/900) monster cards to the graveyard, and Davis says, taking a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck, “Since I had Ocean and Woodsman in those cards, I can play my ultimate hero! Elemental Hero Terra Firma in attack mode!” When Davis puts the Fusion Monster card on his duel disk, Elemental Hero Terra Firma (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Davis says, with a grin, “But that’s not all, pal! Since my Vayu is in the graveyard, I can use his ability to remove him and another Blackwing there from play in order to Synchro Summon one Blackwing Synchro Monster!”

Konohamaru asks, stunned, “Huh?”

Davis says, with a grin removing the two Blackwing monsters just sent into the graveyard, “I remove my Vayu with my Sirocco the Dawn in order to Synchro Summon my Blackwing-Armed Wing in attack mode!” The two said monsters appear on the field with Vayu turning into star that turn into a ring with a set of red wings over it that go over the image of Sirocco that turn into five stars in which a column of light appears on the field. Davis takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, puts it on his duel disk, and out of the light, Blackwing-Armed Wing (2300/1000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Udon asks, shocked, “Two monsters in one turn!”

Moegi says, amazed, “Wow! He isn’t a Signer for nothing!”

Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Then I play my Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield in attack mode!” Soon after, Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield (100/1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Davis then yells out, “And now, I tune my Mistral the Silver Shield with my Armed Wing in order to Synchro Summon my ace monster!” Mistral the Silver Shield turns into two stars that surround Armed Wing making him become transparent. When a column of light appears on the field, Davis chants out, as he takes a Synchro Monster from his Extra Deck, “Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon!” Davis puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he yells out, “Let’s rock Black-Winged Dragon!” Out of the light, Black-Winged Dragon (2800/1600) appears on the field in attack mode.

Konohamaru says, nervously, “Oh, boy.”

Udon says, nervously, “That’s not good. That’s his Signer Dragon.”

Davis says, with a grin, “Okay, kid, it is time for the dueling school of hard knocks and Professor Motomiya is in the house! Sorry if this is a bit rough, but you asked for my full strength! Terra Firma, destroy his dragon with Terra Firma Impact!” Terra Firma rushes in and destroys Masked Dragon, but since it was in defense mode, Konohamaru doesn’t lose any life-points.

A card comes out of his deck and Konohamaru says, putting it on his duel disk, “And due to my dragon’s ability, I can summon my Armed Dragon level three in defense mode!” When he puts the card on his duel disk, Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900) appears on the field in defense mode.

Jaden says, with a nod, “I thought so. His deck might be like Chazz’s deck.”

Davis yells out, “Black-Winged Dragon, attack with Noble Stream!” Black-Winged Dragon attacks Armed Dragon LV3 and destroys it with ease, but since it was in defense mode, Konohamaru didn’t lose any life-points. Davis says, with a smile, “Sorry, pal, but I thought that was your idea. I’ve seen plenty of that tactic used before.”

Konohmaru says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “Did you see my Time Machine trap card?” Konohamaru’s face-down card is revealed to be the Time Machine trap card and he says, with a grin, “Now, I get to revive the same monster that you just destroyed!” Soon after, the machine in the picture on the Time Machine trap card appears and when the chamber opens up, Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900) reappears on the field in defense mode.

Davis says, amazed, “Didn’t see that coming.”

Ayane says, amazed, “I think that Konohamaru had that trap card prepared just in case Davis got two monsters on the field instead of one.”

Davis says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with a couple of face-downs.”

Konohamaru says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn!” Konohamaru says, with a grin as a card comes out of his deck, “Now, my Armed Dragon goes from level three to level five!” When Konohamaru puts the card from his deck on his duel disk, Armed Dragon LV3 turns into Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700) appears on the field in attack mode. Konohamaru says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Then I play my Level Up spell card! Now, I can upgrade my Armed Dragon again! This time from a level five into a level seven!” A card comes out of Konohamaru’s deck and when he puts it on his duel disk, Armed Dragon turns from a level five into Armed Dragon LV7 (2800/1000) in attack mode. Konohamaru says, discarding one Dragonic Knight (2800/2300), “And now, I use his ability and destroy all monsters that equal or less attack points to a monster that I discard from my hand! And since my Dragonic Knight has twenty-eight hundred points, both your dragon and your hero are gone!” Armed Dragon LV7 unleashes deadly blades that head for both Black-Winged Dragon and Terra Firma.

Davis says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “I activate my Hero Fortress trap card!” Davis’ face-down card is revealed to be a trap card revealing Elemental Hero monsters being protected from attacks by a powerful stone fortress and Davis says, “By switching Terra Firma from attack to defense mode, I can protect both monsters from your monster’s special ability!” Terra Firma switches from attack to defense and creates a stone fortress that protects both monsters from Armed Dragon’s blades.

Konohamaru says, seriously, “But my dragon can take out your monster!” Armed Dragon LV7 then moves in to demolish Terra Firma, but Davis smirks as he pushes another button on his duel disk.

Davis yells out, “I activate my Hero Barrier trap card!” Davis’ other face-down is revealed to be the Hero Barrier trap card and Davis says, with a smirk, “My trap card stops one of your attacks as long as I have a hero on my field!” A barrier appears to stop Armed Dragon’s attack on Elemental Hero Terra Firma right in its track.

Konohamaru says, with a pout-like expression while putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with a face-down! But I’m going to get you next turn!”

Davis says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn now!”

Moegi says, worriedly, “Oh no! Konohamaru is going to have face the wrath of two monsters now!”

Davis says, with a smile, “Expect that my Hero Fortress keeps my Terra Firma in defense mode as long as he remains on the field, so, he can’t attack!” Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “But that doesn’t mean that I don’t have other tricks up my sleeve including Monster Reborn which allows me to revive my Woodsman!” Just then Elemental Hero Woodsman (1000/2000) appears on the field in defense mode and Davis says, putting another card on his duel disk, “Then I add Blackwing-Kochi the Daybreak!” Soon after, Blackwing-Kochi the Daybreak (700/1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Davis says, with a grin, “And now, I tune my Kochi the Daybreak with my Woodsman!” Kochi the Daybreak turns into four stars that turn into four rings that surround Woodsman making it become transparent and when a column of light appears on the field, Davis takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck and he chants out, “Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!” Davis says, putting the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, “As Ryu and his pops would say: Let’s rev it up, Stardust Dragon!” Out of the light, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Konohamaru says, with a grin, “That monster isn’t strong enough to beat me!”

Davis says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, “But with help from my Aurora Draw, I can get quite a boost to make that happen! Since there are no cards in my hand other this one, I get two more cards!” Davis draws two more cards and he says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots afterwards, “And next, I play Polymerization! And I fuse Terra Firma with Stardust Dragon!” The two said monsters then leap into fusion vortex, Davis takes a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck, and he yells out, putting it on his duel disk, “Okay, time to rock and roll! Let’s do this Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste!” Out of the fusion vortex, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste (3200/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Konohamaru says, nervously, “That’s not good!”

Davis says, with a plain tone, “Not good for you anyway! Draco-Equiste attack his Armed Dragon!” Draco-Equiste charges in and slashes Armed Dragon LV7 with its spear, destroying it, and Konohamaru yelps as he loses 400 life-points.

Udon says, amazed, “Wow, Moegi! These technology-made Genjutsu are amazing! They look so real!” However, no one noticed Konohamaru pushed a button on his duel disk.

Davis says, strongly, “And now, I attack you directly with Black-Winged Dragon! Okay, pal, Noble Stream!” Black-Winged Dragon unleashes its attack that slams causing him to lose 2800 life-points. Davis says, with a grin, “This duel is almost over kid!”

Konohamaru says, with a grin, “That’s what you think!” Just then Armed Dragon LV7 (2800/1000) appears on the field and 3200 life-points that he just lost were restored at the same time.

There are plenty of gasps and Jaden asks, perplexed, “Huh? How did he do that?”

Konohamaru says, pointing to a Mirage Ruler continuous trap card, “My Mirage Ruler continuous trap card of course! Once he attacked me the first time and destroyed the only monster that I had, I could use its ability! It restores my monsters and restored my life-points, but then I drop one grand. However, it is worth it!” Soon after, Konohamaru’s life-point then become lower by 1000 points.

Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Not bad, kid! I end my turn!”

Current Score:  
Davis: 4000  
Konohamaru: 3000

Konohamaru says, drawing a card, “It’s my move now!” Konohamaru says, putting one card on his duel disk, “And now, I release my Armed Dragon level seven to play my big bad Armed Dragon level ten!” Armed Dragon LV7 then transforms into Armed Dragon LV10 (3000/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Alexis says, with a nod, “Kind of saw that coming.”

Konohamaru says, putting the last card in his hand into the spell/trap slots, “And I activate my Dragon Treasure equip spell card! This gives my bad boy three hundred attack and defense points!” Soon after, Armed Dragon LV10 roars as it goes 3000/2000 to 3300/2300 and Konohamaru yells out, “Now, shock it to his Dragon Knight!”

However, when Armed Dragon LV10 charges in, Davis says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “I activate my Negate Attack trap card!” Davis’ face-down card is revealed to be the Negate Attack counter-trap card and Davis says, with a smile, “And like the card says, your attack is negated and the Battle Phase is over!” A shield appears to protect Dragon Knight from Armed Dragon’s attack.

Konohamaru says, annoyed, “Oh, man! I had you! I end my turn!”

Davis says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn!” Davis puts the card that he drew into the spell/trap slots and he says, “Now, I play my Card of Burial Magic! By removing three spell cards, I can draw two more cards! I don’t like removing any cards from my graveyard like I do for my deck, but a Signer has got to do what he or she has got to do!” He then removes Aurora Draw, Fusion Birth, and Polymerization spell cards from his graveyard, put them in his pocket, and draws two more cards from his deck. Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I play one card face-down!” Davis then says, putting the other card that he just drew into the spell/trap slots, “And then I play my Stardust Shimmer spell card! By removing monsters in my graveyard equal to a Synchro Monster that’s there, I can revive said Synchro Monster! Kochi the Daybreak and Hero Ocean! Sorry, you two, but I need your help this one more time!” The two said monsters were removed from his graveyard and Davis yells out, “Let’s rev it up, again, Stardust Dragon!” Immediately, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) returns to the field in attack mode.

Konohamaru says, with a grin, “I thought so, pal!” Konohamaru says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “I activate my Celebration of Creation trap!” Konohamaru’s other face-down card is revealed to be the Celebration of Creation trap card and he says, “Since you played a monster due to a spell card, your turn is over!”

Davis says, annoyed, “Oh man!”

Ayane says, amazed, “Konohamaru is playing better than I thought he would. He is holding his own.”

Konohamaru says, drawing a card, “Okay, it’s my turn!” Konohamaru says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play Card of Sanctity and force both of us to draw until we have six cards in our hands!” After both duelists draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands, Konohamaru says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “First, I play my Ancient Rules spell card! This card allows me to summon one level five or above Normal monster! So say hello to Mikazukinoyaiba!” Soon after, Mikazukinoyaiba (2200/2350), some kind of humanoid dragon warrior, appears on the field in attack mode and Konohamaru says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Then I play my Advance Force spell card and as long as this card remains on the field, I only need to release one monster that’s level five and above in order to play one level seven and above monster!” Konohamaru puts one card on his duel disk and he yells out, “And now, I release my dragon warrior to play my ultimate dragon: Light and Darkness Dragon!” Mikazukinoyaiba vanishes in which Light and Darkness Dragon (2800/2400) appears on the field in attack mode.

There are plenty of gasps and Jaden says, amazed, “That’s some dragon!”

Konohamaru yells out, “Armed Dragon, take out his Dragon Knight!” Soon after, Armed Dragon attacks Draco-Equiste once again.

Davis says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “I play my Mirror Force trap card!”

But when Davis’ Mirror Force trap card is revealed, Light and Darkness Dragon glows, its stats goes from 2800/2400 to 2300/1900, and Davis’ Mirror Force trap card is destroyed in which Konohamaru says, with a grin, “Sorry, pal, but my dragon negates any spell or trap card as well as monster effect by lowering its power by five hundred attack and defense points!” Armed Dragon’s attack connects, destroying Draco-Equiste, and costing Davis one hundred life-points. Konohamaru says, while putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And I end my turn with a face-down!”

Current Score:  
Davis: 3900  
Konohamaru: 3000

Davis says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn!” Davis thinks in his mind, “Why did he throw a card face-down? He knows that if I attack with either of my dragons and he uses it, his own dragon will negate it! Unless…” Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Hammer Shot spell card!”

Konohamaru calls out, “Sorry, but dragon negates its effect!” Light and Darkness Dragon goes from 2300/1900 to 1800/1400 in which Hammer Shot spell card’s effect is negated.

Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I play my Heavy Storm spell card!”

Konohamaru says, with a serious tone, “And my dragon negates that card’s effect!” Light and Darkness Dragon goes from 1800/1400 to 1300/900 in which Heavy Storm’s effect is negated.

Serena asks, curiously, “Why isn’t Davis using Stardust Dragon’s effect?”

Jaden replies, “Stardust Dragon only protects cards from being destroyed Serena, not negated. When I was dueled with Yugi and Ryu’s dad against Paradox, I learned that fact quite quickly.”

Alexis says, with a nod, “I see. Since Light and Darkness Dragon are negating the effect of cards and not destroying them, Stardust Dragon is useless against their effects.”

Ayane asks, curiously, “Why is Davis just allowing that dragon to negate his cards?” Just then Ayane says, realizing, “Unless…”

Ryu says, with a nod, “It loses power every time that it uses its ability and it won’t have the points to continue on for long.”

Davis says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I use my Fissure spell card!”

Konohamaru says, with a smirk, “And now, my dragon negates the power of that spell card!” Light and Darkness Dragon goes from 1300/900 to 800/400 in which the Fissure spell card’s effect is negated.

Davis says, with a grin, “However, since it has less than five hundred defense points, it can’t use its ability anymore!” Konohamaru gives a smirk, but then Davis says, with a grin, “But then again, you already knew that didn’t you? In fact, you were counting on my monsters attacking your Light and Darkness Dragon allowing it to use its other ability or making me use cards to drain its power and then attack in which that face-down will protect it somehow!”

Konohamaru asks, nervously, “How did you…?”  
Davis says, with a smirk, “Hey, kid, you don’t get to be a great duelist on powerful cards alone! Call it a ‘duelist’s instinct’.” Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Trap Booster spell card! By discarding one card from my hand, I can play one trap card in my hand!” Davis discards one card from his hand, puts another card into the spell/trap slots, and yells out, while a hologram of Synchro Stream trap card appears on the field, “And I play my Synchro Stream, kid! Since I have two Synchro Monsters, I can transfer the strength of one of them in another! So, my Stardust Dragon will transfer its strength into Black-Winged Dragon when it is time to crush your dragon!” Davis says, putting last card in his hands into the spell/trap slots, “Finally, I play my Cold Wave spell card! This card negates and makes us unable to use any spell or trap cards until my next turn!”

When Konohamaru’s face-down card is frozen, he yells out, “Oh no! My Cleansing Water spell card!”

Davis exclaims, with a grin, “Frozen still, so, say good night! Black-Winged Dragon, use Stardust Dragon’s help and destroy that Light and Darkness Dragon!” Black-Winged Dragon goes from 2800/1600 to 5300/1600 and Davis shouts out, “Cosmic Noble Stream!” Black-Winged Dragon and Stardust Dragon attack at the same time in which both attacks combine into one, slamming into Light and Darkness Dragon, and Konohamaru yelps as he falls on his butt while his dragon is destroyed costing him 4700 life-points and the duel.

Final Score:  
Davis: 3900  
Konohamaru: 0

\--  
Sent from Fast notepad  
Jaden vs Yami Bakura

Jaden: 4000  
Yami Bakura: 4000

Jaden says, drawing a card, “Okay, Zorc, time to get your game on!” Jaden says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I play my Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!” Soon after, Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) appears on the field in defense mode. Jaden says, putting three cards face-down, “I throw down three face-downs and end my turn!”

Yami Bakura says, with a smirk while drawing a card, “Is that all, boy?” Yami Bakura says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I play one monster card face-down!” Yami Bakura says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Then I play my Dark Door spell card! As long as this card remains in play, both of us can only attack one per turn!”

Jaden says, annoyed, “That stinks.”

Yami Bakura says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And finally, I’ll end with a card face-down to end my turn.”

Jaden says, drawing a card, “Okay, Zorc, it’s my turn now!” Jaden says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Fusion Birth spell card! This sweet card allows me to discard the top five cards in my deck and if there are two Fusion Material monsters among those cards, it is time to fuse!” Jaden takes the top five cards in his deck, discards Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) monster card, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) monster card, Elemental Mirage trap card, Cocoon Party spell card, and Wrath of Neos spell card, and Jaden says, taking a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck, “Since Avian and Burstinatrix were there, I can combine them together to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!” When Jaden puts the Fusion Monster card on his duel disk, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200) in attack mode and after the monster appears on the field, Jaden calls out, “Flame Wingman, show hello!” Flame Wingman then unleashes a blast of flames from his dragon head right hand/arm that slams into the face-down, destroying one Morphing Jar (700/600).

Yami Bakura says, discarding his hand, “Now, my Morphing Jar forces us to discard our hands and draw five more cards from our decks!” Jaden discards the two cards in his hand and both Jaden and Yami Bakura draw five new cards from his deck.

Alexis thinks in his mind, “What is he up to?”

Jaden says, with a grin, “But Flame Wingman still makes you lose life-points equal to your monster’s attack points.” Flame Wingman then unleashes flames and Yami Bakura yelps as he loses 700 life-points causing a portion of his arm to vanish.

Alexis says, stunned, “His arm!”

Yami Bakura says, with a grin, “That’s right, girl! Every time that we lose life-points, a piece of us will go to the shadows!”

Jaden says, with a plain tone, “Like I didn’t expect that kind of Shadow Game before.”

Yami Bakura says, with a smirk, “We’ll see how confident you are when you are being drawn into the shadows.”

Jaden says, with a plain tone, “Okay, Zorc, I’ll end my turn.”

Current Score:  
Jaden: 4000  
Yami Bakura: 3300

Yami Bakura says, with a grin, “And the start of your destruction, boy.” Yami Bakura says, with a grin, “And now, by removing three Fiend monsters in my graveyard, I can play one of my strongest creatures! Meet Dark Necrofear!” After Yami Bakura removes Headless Knight (1450/1700), Doomcaliber Knight (1900/1800), and Earthbound Spirit (500/2000) monster cards from his graveyard, he puts one card on his duel disk and Dark Necrofear (2200/2800) appears on the field in attack mode. Yami Bakura calls out, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Then I play my Ancient Rules spell card! This card allows me to play one level five or above Normal Monster, so, meet The Earl of Demise!” Yami Bakura puts one card on his duel disk and The Earl of Demise (2000/700) appears on the field in attack mode. Yami Bakura says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, “And then I play my Spiritualistic Medium spell card! I discard the rest of my hand and my Earl gains five hundred points for every card that I discard! That’s two for another one thousand!” Yami Bakura laughs evilly as The Earl of Demise goes from 2000/700 to 3000/700!

Jaden says, nervously, “That’s not good!”

Yami Bakura says, with an evil grin, “Not for you, boy! Earl of Demise, take out his pathetic hero!” Earl of Demise then charges in to attack Elemental Hero Flame Wingman.

Jaden says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “I activate my Delta Barrier trap card!” Jaden’s face-down card is revealed to be the Delta Barrier continuous trap card and Jaden says, “Due to this trap card, I can play up to two Delta Barrier trap cards in my graveyard like the two that you forced me to send to the graveyard earlier!” Soon after, two more Delta Barrier continuous trap cards appear on the field and Jaden says, with a grin, “And now, with three Delta Barrier trap cards, I can negate your attack!”

After a triangle barrier stops Earl of Demise’s attack cold, Yami Bakura says, plainly, “Not bad, boy, but you won’t get lucky next time.” The Earl of Demise’s stats go from 3000/700 to 2000/700 since Yami Bakura’s spell card has lost its effect with the end of the turn.

Jaden says, drawing a card, “Lucky, Zorc? We’ll see about that!”  
Yubel tells Jaden, “You had better use the cards that I had given you. The power that’s yours as the Supreme King.”

Jaden replies, “Okay, I don’t like it, but someone like Zorc is no joke!” Jaden says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I release all three of my Delta Barrier trap cards to play Uria, Lord of Searing Flames in attack mode!” The three Delta Barrier trap cards vanish and Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (0/0-3000/0) appears on the field.

Yami Bakura asks, stunned, “What is that?”

Alexis thinks in her mind, “So, Jaden-kun did have the Sacred Beast cards when Yubel and Jay-kun fused into one.”

Jaden tells Yami Bakura, “This is one of the Sacred Beast cards, Zorc! And time for you to meet my pal first hand! Uria, take out Dark Necrofear with Hyper Blaze!” Uria unleashes a powerful blast of flames that destroys Dark Necrofear causing Yami Bakura to yelp as he loses 800 life-points causing another part of him to vanish. However, when the spirit of Dark Necrofear appears on the field, he starts to laugh.

Yami Bakura says, evilly, “Thank you, boy! Now, I can use the power of my Necrofear to possess your powerful beast! Go, Necrofear!” The spirit of Necrofear goes into Uria and it roars out as it moves to Yami Bakura’s side of the field.

Jaden says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “I don’t think so! I play my face-down card: Remove Brainwashing!” Jaden’s face-down card is revealed to be the continuous trap card Remove Brainwashing and Jaden says, with a grin, “Due to this sweet trap card, my Uria remains with me!” Soon after, the spirit of Necrofear is expelled and Uria returns to Jaden’s side of the field. Jaden says, with a grin, “And that ends my turn, Zorc!”

Current Score:  
Jaden: 4000  
Yami Bakura: 2500

Yami Bakura says, drawing a card, “You are going to pay for that one boy!” Yami Bakura says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play Pot of Greed! And with it I draw two more cards!” Yami Bakura smirks after he drew the two cards and he yells out, “First, I switch my Earl from attack to defense mode!” The Earl of Demise switches from attack to defense mode and then Yami Bakura says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Next, I play Necro Wall in defense mode!” Soon after, Necro Wall (0/0) appears on the field in defense mode and Yami Bakura says, with a grin, “And now, this wall makes one ‘Necro Wall Token’ for any other Fiend monster other than itself during my End Phase!” Yami Bakura says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “So, I’ll end with a face-down and bring out one Necro Wall Token!” Just then a Necro Wall Token (0/0) appears on the field in defense mode.

Jaden says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn!” Jaden says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play my Spy Hero spell card! This card allows me to use one spell card from your graveyard as long as I discard two random cards from my deck!” Jaden discards two cards from his deck, a card flies out of the graveyard slot of Yami Bakura’s duel disk, and Jaden says, displaying his Ancient Rules spell card, “And I choose your Ancient Rules spell card which I play now!” Jaden puts the card into the spell/trap slots and Jaden says, putting one card on his duel disk, “Like you said, I can play any level five or above Normal Monster from my hand, so, say hello to Neos!” Soon after, Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yami Bakura says, with a smirk, “Like your spaceman is going to help you, boy!”

Jaden says, putting another card on his duel disk, “He is, but he is going to get some help in the form of Neo-Spacian Glow Moss!” Soon after, Neo-Spacian Glow Moss (300/900) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yami Bakura says, with a laugh, “You expect a pile of outer space goop to help you? Ha! That thing barely has any power!”

Jaden yells out, “Oh, yeah! Then try this! Neos! Glow Moss! Contact Fusion!”

As the two monsters leap into outer space which just appeared, Yami Bakura asks, perplexed, “Contact what?”

Jaden replies, slyly, “Contact Fusion! When Neos and a Neo-Spacian is on the field, they can combine together to form a brand new monster! And here comes the one and only Elemental Hero Glow Neos!” The two monsters combine in a bright light as their monster cards are sent back to Jaden’s deck and when Jaden puts a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, Elemental Hero Glow Neos (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Jaden says, with a grin, “And now, once per turn, Glow Neos can destroy one card on the field and he gains ability based on what he destroys! And I choose your Dark Door spell card!”

Yami Bakura says, shocked, “Oh no!” Glow Neos unleashes a burst of energy that destroys Yami Bakura’s Dark Door continuous spell card.

Jaden says, with a grin, “And with that, Glow Neos can attack you directly!”

Yami Bakura yells out, in disbelief, “This can’t be happening!”

Jaden yells out, “Glow Neos, direct attack!” Glow Neos then unleashes a glowing energy sphere that slams into Yami Bakura and he yelps out as he loses 2500 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:  
Jaden: 4000  
Yami Bakura: 0

\--  
Sent from Fast notepad  
Ayane vs Harpie and Allure Queen

Ayane: 4000  
Harpie Queen/Allure Queen: 4000

Harpie Queen says, through Sakura’s mouth, “I’ll take the first turn in this body, Signer!” Harpie Queen draws one card and says, putting a card into the Field Spell slot, “First, I play my Harpies’ Hunting Ground Field Spell card!” Soon after, the field transforms into a rocky field with Harpies flying in the air and Ojama monsters running away from them and Harpie Queen says, with a sly grin, “When I summon any Harpie monsters, this card destroys one spell or trap card on the field and all Winged Beast type monsters gain two hundred attack and defense points! Like my Birdface for this instant, Signer!” Soon after, Birdface (1600/1600-1800/1800) appears on the field in attack mode. Harpie Queen says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with one card face-down!”

Ayane says, with a serious tone, “It’s my turn now!” Ayane says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Seed of Deception spell card! Now, I can one level one or two Plant monster from my hand and I choose my Dark Plant!” Just then Dark Plant (300/400) appears on the field in attack mode and then Ayane says, discarding her Dark Verger (0/1000) monster card and then putting another card on her duel disk, “Next, I discard my Dark Verger in order to summon my Quickdraw Synchron!” Soon after, Quickdraw Synchron (700/1400) appears on the field in defense mode. Ayane yells out, “And now, I tune my Dark Plant with my Quickdraw Synchron in order to Synchro Summon my Junk Gardna!” Quickdraw Synchron turns into five stars that turn into five rings that surround Dark Plant making it become transparent. When a column of light appears on the field, Ayane puts a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck and Junk Gardna (1400/2600) appears on the field in defense mode. Ayane says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with two cards face-down.”

Harpie Queen says, drawing a card through Sakura, “Is that all what you can do? It is time to teach you a lesson!” Harpie Queen says, putting one card on her duel disk, “And I do that personally by summoning myself, the great Harpie Queen, in attack mode!”

Haku asks, surprised, “Herself?” Just then Harpie Queen (1900/1200-2100/1400) and Harpie Queen says, with a grin, “And by the way, when I’m on the field or in the grave, I’m treated as Harpie Lady, so, my Field Spell activates and I get to destroy one spell or trap on the field!”

Serena says, nervously, “That’s not good.”

Harpie Queen says, pointing to one of the face-down, “I choose that one.” The card is then revealed a Limiter Overload trap card before it shatter and destroyed in which a card comes out of Ayane’s deck.

Ayane says, putting the card on her duel disk, “Good work, your majesty. You destroyed my Limiter Overload and that means here comes Speed Warrior, girlfriend!” Soon after, Speed Warrior (900/400) appears on the field in defense mode.

Harpie Queen yells out, “That doesn’t mean that I can’t attack it!” Birdface then moves in to attack Speed Warrior.

Ayane calls out, “And now, my Junk Gardna uses his ability to switch your monster into defense mode, negating your attack!” Birdface then switches from attack to defense mode.

Harpie Queen shouts out, “But my Harpie Queen uses her attack your Speed Warrior!”

When Harpie Queen moves in to attack, Ayane calls out, pushing a button on her duel disk, “That’s when my Scrap Iron Scarecrow steps in girlfriend!” Ayane’s face-down card is then revealed to be the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap card and scarecrow stops the attack of Harpie Queen in which Ayane says, with a smile, “It stops your attack and it resets, but I can’t use for the rest of the turn!”

Harpie Queen says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with one card face-down!”

Allure Queen calls out, annoyed, “What are you doing? You are giving her the edge! Screw up one more time and I’m taking over!”

Harpie Queen replies, plainly, “Whatever, girl. I won’t let her get me again!”

Ayane says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn!” Ayane says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Aurora Draw and since I have no other cards, I get two more cards!” Ayane draws two more cards, puts one card into the spell/trap slots, and she says, “Then I use my Graceful Charity, girl! I draw three cards and then discard two from my hand!” Ayane draws three cards, discards two cards from her hand, and she says, putting one card on her duel disk, “Then I play my Naturia Rosewhip in attack mode!” Soon after, Naturia Rosewhip (400/1700) appears on the field in attack mode and Ayane says, with a serious tone, “And since I have a Plant Tuner on my field, Dark Verger returns in attack mode too!” Just then Dark Verger (0/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Ayane calls out, “And now, I tune my level three Naturia Rosewhip with Speed Warrior and Dark Verger!” Soon after, Naturia Rosewhip turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Speed Warrior and Dark Verger making them transparent and when Ayane takes a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field. Ayane then chants out, “Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon!” Ayane puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she yells out, “Let’s do this, Black Rose Dragon!” Out of the light, Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Harpie Queen says, seriously, “You think that your dragon scares me?”

However, when Black Rose Dragon glares at Sakura, Harpie Queen is nervous and Ayane says, showing a spell card with Synchro Monsters with coins and money bags around it, “You will be since I play my Synchro Payout spell card! For every Synchro Monster on my field, I get two cards from my deck, but for every card still in my hand at the end of the turn, I lose two hundred life-points! Since I have two Synchro Monsters, I get four cards!” Ayane draws four cards and she says, displaying a spell card with a picture of pirates raiding an armed warship, “Now, I play my Galleon Raid spell card! Now, I guess one card in your deck and if I get it right, I get that card! However, if I’m wrong, you get an extra card from your deck of your choosing! However, I know that you have Harpie’s Feather Duster in your deck!”

Harpie Queen says, shocked, “Oh no!” Just then a beam of light comes out of Harpie Queen’s/Allure Queen’s deck and goes into Ayane’s hand in which it is the Harpie’s Feather Duster spell card.

Ayane says, putting the said spell card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I use that spell card to destroy every one of your spell and trap cards!” A powerful feather storm appears on the field and the two face-down cards and the field spell are destroyed which returns the field to normal causing Harpie Queen to go from 2100/1400 to 1900/1200 and Birdface to go from 1800/1800 to 1600/1600! Ayane yells out, removing her Dark Plant monster card, “And now, I use my Black Rose Dragon’s ability to switch your Birdface to attack mode and reduce its attack points to zero! Hit it with Rose Restriction!” Black Rose Dragon unleashes its vines which switch Birdface into attack mode and its stats go from 1600/1600 to 0/1600! Ayane calls out, “Black Rose Dragon, attack with Black Rose Flare!” Black Rose Dragon unleashes a burst of dark violet flames with violet rose petals that slams into Birdface, destroying him, and the possessed kunoichi yelps out as she loses 2400 life-points.

Harpie Queen says, putting a card that came from her deck into her hand, “Now, I use the ability of my Birdface to add one Harpie from my deck and I choose Cyber Harpie!”

Allure Queen tells Harpie Queen, seriously, “That does it, girl! I’m taking over!”

Ayane says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I’ll play my Take Over Five spell card! I discard the top five cards in my deck and now, the cards in my deck can’t be sent to the graveyard anymore. And as long as this card is in the graveyard, I can draw one card during my Standby Phase.” After discarding the top five cards of her deck, Ayane says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with two face-downs and since I have no cards in my hand, I don’t lose any life-points.”

Current Score:  
Ayane: 4000  
Harpie Queen/Allure Queen: 1600

Allure Queen says, through Sakura’s voice with a sultry sly tone, “It’s my turn now.”

Lita says, amazed, “Her voice is different!”

Rei says, seriously, “The other spirit in her body has taken over now.”

Allure Queen says, slyly, “That’s right. I’m Allure Queen and this duel is about to turn around.” Allure Queen draws one card, puts one card into the spell/trap slots, and she says, “I activate my Card Destruction and force both of us to discard our hands to the graveyard as well as redraw a new hand, but since I’m the only one with cards, I’m the only one that gets a new hand!” Allure Queen discards three cards, draws three new cards, and she says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I use Level Modulation! This card allow me to play one level monster from my graveyard, but you get two cards from your deck! And I choose my Allure Queen level five!” Ayane draws two cards and Allure Queen LV5 (1000/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Allure Queen then says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I play my Level Up spell card! This card allows me to level up my younger self to form my lovely self: Allure Queen LV7!” Allure Queen LV5 then transforms into Allure Queen LV7 (1500/1500) in attack mode.

Ayane says, with a grin, “You can’t use her ability since you used a spell card to summon her!”

Allure Queen says, displaying a Quick-Play spell card with a picture of Armed Dragon LV10, Silent Swordsman LV7, and such, “However, I play my Level Power spell card! Due to this card, when a Level Monster is summoned in a way other than its own special ability, I can use his or her special power right now!”

Serena says, nervously, “That’s not good!”

Allure Queen says, with a grin, “For your fellow Signer since I can allure her Black Rose Dragon to my side!”

Ayane says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “Not with my Synchro Back trap card!” Ayane’s face-down card is revealed to be the Synchro Back trap card and Ayane says, with a plain tone, “I can now return my Black Rose Dragon to my Extra Deck and bring her back during the next Standby Phase!”

After Black Rose Dragon vanishes from the field, Allure Queen says, with a smirk, “But your Gardna is still mine!” Allure Queen uses her staff and Junk Gardna goes to Allure Queen’s side under her spell. Allure Queen says, drawing a card, “By the way, I get one more card if this level monster’s ability can be used by being summoned by another level monster!” Allure Queen says, putting the card into the spell/trap slots, “And I play my Mystical Space Typhoon! Say goodbye to your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!”

Just then a twister appears on the field and destroys Ayane’s face-down Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and Haku says, shocked, “Ayane-sama is helpless!”

Allure Queen calls out, slyly while putting one card on her duel disk, “That’s right! Attack!” Both Allure Queen and Harpie Queen attack in which Ayane yelps as she is hit causing her to lose 3400 life-points.

Ryu says, shocked, “Ayane!”

Allure Queen says, with a smile, “That ends my turn, girlfriend!”

Current Score:  
Ayane: 600  
Harpie Queen/Allure Queen: 1600

Ayane says, drawing a card, “It’s my move!” Ayane then draws another card and she yells out, drawing another card while putting a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk, “And due to my spell card, I get one more card and now, my Black Rose Dragon returns to the field!” Soon after, Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) returns to the field in attack mode.

Allure Queen says, with a smirk, “It won’t be enough to stop me, sweetie!”

Ayane says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “How about my Rainbow Gravity trap card? This card will send you running for the hills!” Ayane’s face-down card is revealed to be the Rainbow Gravity trap card and Ayane says, with a plain tone, “When seven Crystal Beast monsters are in my graveyard, I can play one Rainbow Dragon from my deck to the field without any problems!”

There are gasps of surprise and Rei tells Serena, “So, those were the cards that you gave her!”

Serena says, with a smile, “They agreed to help a fellow Signer.”

A card comes out of Ayane’s deck and she yells out, “Here’s one of my fellow Signers cards: Rainbow Dragon!” When she puts the card on her duel disk, Rainbow Dragon (4000/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Allure Queen says, shocked, “This is… not good! How can? I don’t understand!”

Ayane says, with a smile, “It’s teamwork and we, Signers, are united as one even if we are in duels that are against one opponent or more! Rainbow Dragon, show her what I mean! Rainbow Reflection!” Rainbow Dragon unleashes a powerful blast of rainbow energy at Harpie Queen which smashes into her, destroys her, and slams into the possessed Sakura in which she yells out as the two Duel Spirits in her body loses 2100 life-points as well as the duel itself.

Current Score:  
Ayane: 600  
Harpie Queen/Allure Queen: 0

\--  
Sent from Fast notepad


	15. Chapter 15

Davis vs Hunter

Davis: 4000 SPC: 0  
Opponent: 4000 SPC: 0

The two of them race up the course and Davis manages to take the first corner in which he says, drawing a card, “I’ll take the first move!” Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I play Elemental Hero Wildheart in defense mode!” Soon after, Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) appears on the field in defense mode. Davis says, putting five cards into the spell/trap slots, “Then I play five face-downs and end my turn.”

Davis’ opponent says, drawing a card, “My move!” After both Davis’ and his opponent’s Speed Counters go up by one, he says, “A monster that can’t be effected by trap cards and five face-downs. Not bad, but not good enough!” The man takes one card, discards it to the graveyard, and he says, “I activate the effect of my Psychic King! When I discard him, I can summon as many Psychic monster from my hand equal to his level and he is a level ten!”

Davis asks, shocked, “Ten?!”

Davis’ opponent responds, putting three cards on his duel disk, “That’s right. And now, I play Krebons, Mind Protector, and Psychic Snail!” Just then Krebons (1200/400), Mind Protector (0/2200), and Psychic Snail (1900/1200) appear on the field in attack mode.

Davis says, stunned, “Whoa! Three monsters?! This is nuts!”

Davis’ opponent says, “This is only the start of your pain, kid.”

In the ‘stands’, the audience is watching and the former Signers are watching with interest in which Jack says, “Three Psychic monsters, huh? Okay, I’ve got a real bad feeling about this guy.”

Yusei says, “Yeah. I have a bad feeling that I know who it is.”

Leo asks, confused, “You do?”

Luna (H) says, “I hope that you are wrong, Yusei.” As Yusei and Luna (H) look at Akiza, she has greatly concerned look and her arm is shaking, Yusei hopes so too, but he feels that he isn’t.

Back with the two Turbo Duelists, Davis’ opponent says, “And now, it is time that we end this duel. I tune Krebons with Mind Protector and Psychic Snail in order to Synchro Summon Hyper Psychic Blaster!” Krebons turns into two stars that turns into two rings that surround Mind Protector and Psychic Snail, turning them transparent, and when a column of light appears on the field, the man puts a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk and Hyper Psychic Blaster (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Davis yells out, “Whoa! Three grand in attack power!”

Davis’ opponent responds, “And all aimed at you. Don’t take this personally, but I have a thing against authority! Smash him Blaster!” Hyper Psychic Blaster unleashes its attack at Elemental Hero Wildheart and the man says, “And due to his ability, if the different in your monster’s defense points is less than my monster’s attack power, you take the extra points as damage and this is going to hurt hard!” Wildheart roars out as he shatters to bits, but Davis roars out in pain as the attack slams into him, hard, causing him actual physical harm to him and his runner while the ground around them cracks and a car nearby is smashed as Davis loses 1400 life-points.

The audience is shocked and Kari says, horrified, “Davis!”

Sora says, “That actually hurt!”

Matt says, seriously, “I knew that guy was trouble!”

With the Sailor Scouts, Amara says, “That guy is a Psychic Duelist!”

Lita says, “No kidding, Amara!”

Back with Davis and his opponent, Davis says, with a sneer, “I knew that I didn’t like you.”

Davis’ opponent retorts, “Good instincts, but not good enough if you didn’t know better. Allow me to introduce myself.” Davis’ opponent stops his runner in which Davis does so as well and Davis’ opponent removes his helmet to show none other than Sayer, former leader of the Arcadia Movement with a criminal mark like Yusei’s around his right cheek.

When the audience sees this, there are gasps of shock and with the former Signers, Jack says, with a glare, “I thought so.”

Yusei says, “Sayer.”

Luna (H) asks, “What’s he doing here?”

Leo says, “He must be after Yusei for revenge!”

On the screen, Sayer says, “I know that you are there, Yusei Fudo! I know that these cliché, but I’m not one to let someone who ruins my plans off so easily. You ruined my plans to rebuild the Arcadia Movement and denied my revenge against that wretched Dark Signer, Misty, so, I’m going to come after you.”

Yusei says, “Fine, pal!”

Back with the two duelists, Davis tells Sayer, “Forgetting about me, pal?”

Sayer responds, “The boy wishes to be a hero? You got a good taste of what I’m capable of.”  
Davis retorts, with a smirk, “I’ve faced assholes worse than you, jerk! Let’s ride!” Davis and Sayer, after he puts his helmet back on, then take off as they continue the duel in which plenty in the audience are shocked.

With the Digidestined, Yolei says, “Davis is nuts! This guy has the power to make damage real! He could get hurt or worse!”

Cody tells Yolei, “It never stopped Davis before.”

Kari says, concerned, “Be careful, Davis.”

With the former Signers, Crow says, “This guy has gone off the deep end!”

Leo says, “Sayer is dangerous! He’s going to get himself killed!”

Back with Davis and Sayer, Sayer says, “And thanks to my Blaster’s other power, I gain life-points equal to the points that you just lost.” Sayer’s life-points then go up by 1400 life-points.

Davis says, pushing two buttons on his duel disk, “And I activate my traps: Damage Condenser and Stalwart Synchro!” Davis’ face-down card are revealed to be the Damage Condenser trap card and another trap card revealing a duelist giving energy to create a Synchro Monster in which Davis says, as a card comes out of his deck, “With my Damage Condenser, I can play a monster from my deck that’s equal or less in attack power as the damage that you gave me!” Davis puts a card on his duel disk and he says, “And I choose Turbo Synchron!” Soon after, Turbo Synchron (100/300) appears on the field in defense mode and Davis says, “And now, my other trap card allows me to draw one card for every four hundred life-points I lost and if I have the right amount of Tuner and non-Tuner monster, I can Synchro Summon, but if not, they are removed from play! And since I have suffered fourteen hundred points of damage, I draw three cards!” Davis draws three cards from his deck, Junk Synchron (1300/500), Elemental Hero Necroshade (1600/1800), and Tuningware (100/300), and he says, “Sweet! I tune my Junk Synchron with Elemental Hero Necroshade!” Davis sends the three cards to the graveyard, the two said monsters appear on the field, Junk Synchron turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Necroshade, and when Davis gets a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field.

Sayer says, “Synchro Summon whatever you like, you can’t win!”

Davis says, with a smirk, “Want to bet? Because you are about to lose!” Davis then chants out, “Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!” Davis puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he yells out, “You want to meet Yusei?! Then let me give you example of his strength since we share one of the same partners! As he would say: Let’s rev it up, Stardust Dragon!” Out of the light, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) comes to the field in attack mode with a mighty roar.

There are more gasps from the audience, especially from the former Signers, Crow yells out, “No way!”

Yusei says, taking his own Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) Synchro Monster card out of his deck, “But how? Stardust is right here.”

Akiza asks, shocked, “Another Stardust Dragon?!”

Leo shouts out, “You have got to be kidding me!”

Back in the duel, Davis asks, “How is this possible you ask?” Davis says, with a grin, “A while back, there was a big tournament and the prize was duplicates of the ace monsters of Team Five-Ds! That’s right! Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, Power Tool Dragon, and Life Stream Dragon! And guess who won it? Yours truly! But Stardust is my one and truly favorite!”

Sayer says, “You may have your own version of Yusei’s ace monster, but let’s see you use it!”

Davis says, with a grin, “I’m just going to do more than use my buddy, pal! Stardust is going to kick your ass!” Davis says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “But first, I play another trap: Graceful Revival!” Davis’ next card is the Graceful Revival continuous trap card and Davis says, “And now, I can use this to revive a level two or below monster from my grave and I choose my Tuningware!” Soon after, Tuningware (100/300) appears on the field and Davis says, pushing another button, “And then I activate my Urgent Tuning trap card!” Davis’ next face-down is the Urgent Tuning trap card and he says, “And now, I use it to tune my Turbo Synchron and my Tuningware together in order to Synchro Summon Formula Synchron!” Turbo Synchron turns into one star that turns into a single ring that surround Tuningware and a column of light appears on the field, but when Davis puts a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, Formula Synchron (200/1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Davis says, drawing two cards, “And thanks to Tuningware and my Formula Synchron, I draw two cards, one for each monster ability!”

Sayer says, with a smirk, “Clever, kid, but your monsters are nowhere near a match for my Psychic Blaster.”

With the former Signers, Akiza asks, her eyes widening, “Could it be possible?”

Jack says, looking at Yusei, “No way! Only Yusei has mastered that power!” Yusei is also wide-eyed knowing exactly what Jack means.

Returning to the duel, Sayer takes a card from his hand and he says, “Since my battle is over, I…”

Davis yells out, “And since you are in your second Main Phase, I use the power of my Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron, allowing me to Synchro Summon on your turn! I tune my level two, Formula Synchron, with my level eight Stardust Dragon! Okay, guys, it’s time to take it to the next level!”

Sayer shouts out, in disbelief, “What?!” Formula Synchron then races off ahead while Davis speeds up with Stardust Dragon causing them to go faster and faster in which they start to become a blur as Formula Synchron becomes two massive ring that Davis and Stardust Dragon race towards and go even faster as they pass by them. Davis closes his eyes and focuses his mind remembering everything he has been through focusing on his friends, family, and future in which when he opens his eyes, the full mark of the Crimson Dragon appears on his back as Davis takes out a blank Synchro Monster card.

Davis thinks in his mind, determination going through his mind and being, “Sayer, I’ve been taking on the worst scum ever! MaloMyotismon, Kayaba, and more! There is too much for me to lose to back down! I have never backed down and I never will! If I’m supposed to have the power to save the universe or whatever, then I’m going full steam ahead! You have messed with the wrong new Signer, pal!” Davis then chants out, “Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro!” The blank Synchro monster transforms into a Synchro Monster card in which Davis and Stardust Dragon turn into a beam of light and seemly vanish.

Sayer asks, confused, “Where did he go?” Just then a portal of light appears behind Sayer and when he looks back, Davis blasts out and by him with a ‘form’ coming out of the portal.

Davis yells out, “Let’s rev it up, Shooting Star Dragon!” Soon enough, the ‘form’ is revealed to the be Shooting Star Dragon (3300/2500) in attack mode.

Back in the audience, there are more shocked looks and gasps and with the Digidestined, Tai asks, confused, “When did Davis get that card?”

Cody asks, “You never knew that Davis had this card?”

Matt says, “The copies of the famous Team Five-Ds cards, yeah, but not this card! We never knew that he gained Yusei Fudo’s other ace dragon!”

With the former Signers, they are shocked and Leo says, “Unbelievable!”

Crow says, “That guy! He actually did it! He has the same power that Yusei and Bruno ever gained!”

Akiza says, in disbelief, “It’s incredible!” But then Yusei, Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna (H), and Akiza winch in pain from their right arms and with the two Turbo Duelists, a bright red comes from the sky.

Sayer asks, “What’s that?!” Just then out of that ‘red light’, the Crimson Dragon itself makes a grand appearance with a mighty roar and Sayer yells out, in disbelief, “The Crimson Dragon? But how?!” When Sayer looks at Davis, he says, “That means that you are…!!”

Davis responds, “That’s right, pal! But I’m not an ordinary new Signer! I’m the heir of the first holder of the Crimson Dragon’s head and the last ruler of the people of the stars who gave up his throne to fight as a warrior to defend this planet against the evil of the Earthbound Immortals! The name is Daisuke Motomiya, the Digidestined of Miracles and Life, and the Signers of Signers: The Star Dragon King!”

Sayer yells out, “Star Dragon King?!”

Davis yells out, strongly, “That’s right, asshole! And this Signer of Signers is going to give you a royal sized clocking! Let’s rumble Shooting Star Dragon!” Shooting Star Dragon gives a mighty roar of power while the Crimson Dragon also roars as it watches the battle between Davis and Sayer unfold between them, but Black Zetsu and Black Spider ninja clan members are also watching intently as well.

(At this moment; Within Hayabusa Village)

Inside of Hayabusa Village, we are inside of the Dragon Temple where Momiji is and she then sees a crimson red glow.

Momiji asks, “What is that?” She then gasps to see a statue of the Crimson Dragon seemly made of rubies is glowing and Momiji says, “The sacred Dragon Star statue!”

Just then a male voice says, “This means that it is time.” Momiji whips her head to see Jo Hayabusa entering the room.

Momiji asks, “Jo-sama?”

Jo tells Momiji, “The sacred Dragon Star statue is a priceless heirloom of the Hayabusa clan for the Crimson Dragon is the supreme dragon deity above others that shines over our clan, Momiji. The only time that it has glowed was during the time of the next war of the Signers and Dark Signers through the battles with Yliaster.”

Momiji asks, “Does this mean…?”

Jo says, “The Crimson Dragon has returned and new generation of Signers will be chosen. And they will be led by the first Star Dragon King in millennia.”

Momiji asks, “A new Star Dragon King?”

Jo says, with a nod, “The heir of the last ruler of the People of the Stars that came down from his throne and fought as the first warrior that bore the symbol of head of the Crimson Dragon and who died bravely in battle. Even through Yusei Fudo and his group have won, it seems like the Crimson Dragon sensed the chaos to come and has chosen another group of Signers with the new Star Dragon King, the ultimate ‘dragon warrior’ as their leader.”

Momiji asks, “Who?”

(Returning to Juuban; A short time soon after)

(Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds’ song ‘Clear Mind’ starting)

Back to the duel, Shooting Star Dragon is facing against Hyper Psychic Blaster while the Crimson Dragon flies overhead with the audience back in the park are looking over the screens in stunned amazement.

The former Signers are especially shocked and Luna (H) shouts out, “The Crimson Dragon is back!”

Akiza asks, awe-struck, “Could… Could this mean that Davis-san is a brand new Signer?”

Jack says, with a serious tone, “It looks like it, Akiza.”

With the duel, Sayer says, with a sneer, “Well, just try it, your majesty.” Sayer says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with one card face-down.”

Current Score:  
Davis: 2600 SPC: 1  
Sayer: 5400 SPC: 1

Davis says, drawing a card, “My turn, bastard!”

After Davis’ and Sayer’s speed counters go up by one, Sayer says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “Not until I play my Psychic Defense Wall trap card!” Sayer’s face-down is revealed to be a continuous trap card with a picture a Psychic Monster used energy from cards to create a wall and Sayer says, “Now, this equips to my monster and my trap card block as many attacks as you have cards currently in your hand. Since you have three, it means that you need to attack my Blaster four times to beat him!” Hyper Psychic Blaster then creates an energy barrier in front of him.

Davis responds, with a smirk, “You really think that’s going to stop me, you have got a screw loose, buddy!” Davis yells out, “I activate Shooting Star’s effect! I look at the top five cards of my deck and for every Tuner monster, Shooting Star gains one attack!” Davis then closes his eyes as he draws the top five cards from his deck and when he opens his eyes, he displays the cards and holographic images of Hyper Synchron (1600/800), Quick-Span Knight (1000/800), Road Synchron (1600/800), Quickdraw Synchron (700/1400), and Changer Synchron (0/0) appear above Davis in which he yells out, “Since I draw five Tuner monsters, Shooting Star Dragon can attack five times!”

Sayer yells out, in disbelief, “No way!” Davis returns the cards to his deck and he then uses a construction scaffold like a ramp in which he launches high into the air and speeds far away from Sayer, but then Davis turns around and charges straight for Sayer.

Davis yells out, pushing a button on his duel disk, “And now, I play my final trap card! Stardust Shining!” Davis’ face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with an image of Stardust Dragon shining its energy over another Synchro Monster and Davis says, “Since Stardust Dragon was used for a Synchro Summon, his power is transferred to the monster brought out by using Stardust as Synchro Material!” An image of Stardust Dragon appears and goes into Shooting Star Dragon causing it to glow while it goes from 3300/2500 to 5800/2500!

Sayer yells out, in complete disbelief, “No, this can’t be!”

Davis shouts out, “Yes, it can jerk! People like you have used and abused people like tools and equipment! Made innocent people suffer for their own sick games! Digi-creeps like MaloMyotismon using kids to conquer two worlds and sickos like Kayaba that trapped people in his death game in which thousands of innocent people died for his own sick dreams! Well, this ends today! The Crimson Dragon chose me to protect this world and all the good people in it and that’s what I’m going to do, pal! And you are going down, big time! Shooting Star Dragon, finish this loser once and for all! Shooting Star Mirage times five!” Shooting Star Dragon ‘splits’ into five duplicates of itself and charge at Hyper Psychic Blaster in which three of the attacks are negated, but the shield shatters as the fourth attack cuts Hyper Psychic Blaster causing him to shatter in a massive explosion in which Sayer winches as he loses 2800 life-points. However, he gasps to see Shooting Star Dragon looming over him.

Sayer shouts out, “This is impossible! I’m Sayer, the leader of the Arcadia Movement! I’m the most powerful Psychic Duelist in the world… in the universe! How can I lose to someone like you?!”

Davis responds, strongly, “It’s simple! I’m the good guy and you are the bad guy, asshole! Now, Shooting Star, end this now! Final Shooting Star Mirage!” Shooting Star Dragon then slams its right fist into Sayer directly and causing a massive explosion in which Sayer scream out as the attack rips through him causing his helmet to shatter, Sayer to be flung off his Duel Runner, and his Duel Runner to bust apart into pieces while Sayer loses 5800 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:  
Davis: 2600 SPC: 2  
Sayer: 0 SPC: 2

\--  
Sakura vs Akiza

Sakura: 4000  
Akiza: 4000

Sakura closes her eyes and she says, “I’ll start off.”

Akiza thinks in her mind, curiously, “What is she doing?”

Sakura puts her hand on her deck and she says, as she draws the card, “I draw and I summon the card that I just drew! Rose Witch in defense mode!” Just then Rose Witch (1600/1000) appears on the field in defense mode.

There are multiple gasps and Crow yells out, stunned, “No way! How did she do that?!”

Rika says, “She… She played a card without even looking at it!”

Asuna asks, confused, “Is that even possible?”

Sakura says, putting two more cards into the spell/trap slots, “And I end my turn with two cards face-down.”

When Sakura opens her eyes, Akiza asks, “But how? You didn’t even look at your cards! How did you know that you were going to draw that card?”

Sakura says, with a smile, “Let’s just say that Moonlight Rose unlocked something special inside of me.”

Akiza thinks in her mind, curiously, “Moonlight Rose unlocked something inside of her? Could she be a psychic duelist like me? Or did that alternate version of my Black Rose Dragon give her similar powers?” Akiza says, drawing a card, “Guess I’m going to have to figure that out for myself! I draw!” Akiza says, putting one card on her duel disk, “And I’ll start with Twilight Rose Knight!” Soon after, Twilight Rose Knight (1000/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and Akiza says, putting another card on her duel disk, “And thanks to his ability, I can play one Plant monster from my hand as long as it is level four or less! And I choose Botanical Lion!” Soon after, Botanical Lion (1600/2000) appears on the field in attack mode and Akiza says, “And I intend to give her more bite when I tune my Twilight Rose Knight with my Lion!” Twilight Rose Knight turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Botanical Lion making it become transparent and a column of light appears on the field while Akiza takes a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck. She chants out, “Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon!” Akiza puts the Synchro Monster card on her Extra Deck and she says, “Meet my faithful dragon: Black Rose Dragon!” Out of the column of light, Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) appears on the field in attack mode.

In the audience, there are sounds of amazement and one of the audience, a young woman, yells out, “There it is! Her ace: Black Rose Dragon!”

Suguha says, awe-struck, “It’s awesome!”

Lita whistles and she says, “Wow, it’s incredible.”

Raye says, with a nod, “No joke.”

With the former Signers, Jack says, “Well, let’s see if this girl, Sakura, can take on this.”

Akiza removes Botanical Lion (1600/2000) monster card from her graveyard and she says, “Thanks to Black Rose’s ability, I can remove a Plant monster from play and now, your Rose Witch switches to attack mode and she loses all of her attack power! Hit it with Black Binding Bloom!” Soon after, Rose Witch is entrapped from thorny vines from Black Rose Dragon, switching it into attack mode, and making it go from 1600/2000 to 0/2000 in which Akiza says, “Now, Black Rose Dragon, attack with Black Rose Flare!” Black Rose Dragon unleashes its violet flame breath on Rose Witch and vaporizing it.

Sakura says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I activate my trap: Defense Draw!” One of Sakura’s face-down card is Defense Draw and Sakura says, “This trap card negates all battle damage and I draw a card!” A shield protects Sakura’s from Black Rose Dragon’s attack and when the attack is done, Sakura draws one card.

Akiza says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with a couple of face-downs.”

Sakura says, drawing a card, “It’s my move!” Sakura says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I activate my Call of the Haunted!” Sakura’s face-down card is revealed to be the Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and Sakura says, “And with it, I revive my friend, Rose Witch, in attack mode.” Soon after, Rose Witch (1600/1000) returns to the field in attack mode. Sakura says, putting one card on her duel disk, “And thanks to its ability, when I advance summon a monster with her, she counts as two monsters instead one! So, I release her in order to play Queen Angel of Roses in attack mode!” Rose Witch vanishes and Queen Angel of Roses (2400/1300) appears on the field in attack mode.

Back in the audience, Jun and Lopmon come up and Jun says, “That’s it. Sakura’s ace monster.”

Ken asks, “That’s Sakura’s ace monster.”

Davis says, with a nod, “Yep. She has won quite a few duels with her.”

Returning to the duel, Sakura says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I equip my queen with Mist Body and making her unable to be destroyed in battle! Then I give her Invisibility Cloak equip spell! This card makes it impossible for you to activate trap or spell effects when my queen battles!”

Akiza says, “Oh no.”

Sakura yells out, “Now, my queen, give Black Rose Dragon a royal clocking!” Queen Angel spears Black Rose Dragon, but even though they are equal in attack power, due to Sakura’s equip spell, Black Rose Dragon is the only one destroyed.

With the former Signers, Luna (H) says, “Oh no.”

Crow says, “Ouch! That’s got to hurt!”

Returning to the duel, Sakura says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I end with two more face-downs.”

Akiza says, drawing a card, “Then it is my move!” Akiza puts one card on her duel disk and she says, “I play Blue Rose Dragon in defense mode!” Blue Rose Dragon (1600/1000) appears on the field in defense mode. Akiza says, “That’s it for now.”

Sakura says, drawing a card, “My move!” Sakura yells out, “And now, during my Standby Phase, Queen Angel’s ability activates and weakest attack monster on the field is automatically destroyed! Rose Burial!” Just then vines come out of the ground and drag Blue Rose Dragon into the ground.

Akiza says, “Thanks to Blue Rose Dragon, since you destroyed her, I can revive one Black Rose Dragon from my graveyard!” Just then Black Rose Dragon (2400/2000) returns to the field in attack mode. Akiza says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “And now, I activate my Rose Overgrowth trap card!” Akiza’s face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of Black Rose Dragon grappling with traps and spells cards and Akiza says, “Thanks to this card, when Black Rose Dragon is summoned in a way other than Synchro Summoning, I can use this card to destroy your active spell and trap cards on the field and my dragon gains five hundred attack points for each one!” Just then Mist Body and Invisibility Cloak equip spells are destroyed and Black Rose Dragon goes from 2400/1800 to 3400/1800!

Leo yells out, excitedly, “Way to go, Akiza!”

Akiza says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “Then I activate my Rose Pheromone trap card!” Akiza’s other trap card is a counter trap with a picture of Rose Tentacles unleash some kind of mist and Akiza says, “This trap card forces your monster to attack any ‘Rose’ monster on my field!” Queen Angel of Roses then moves in to attack Black Rose Dragon and Black Rose Dragon blasts Queen Angel into pieces causing Sakura to lose 1000 life-points.

Jack says, with a smile, “Nice.”

Sakura says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “Bad move since I play my Discard Synchro!” Sakura’s face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of cards going to a graveyard slot of a duel disk and a Synchro Monster coming out and Sakura says, “Thanks to this card, when a monster of mine is destroyed, I discard one card for every level that it had, but if there is enough Tuner and non-Tuner monsters in the mix, I can Synchro Summon with them!”

There are multiple gasps and Amara says, “That’s not good for Akiza-san.”

Michelle says, with a nod, “Yes. Her Queen Angel was a level seven and that means that seven cards are discarded in which means a good chance to get what she needs.” Sakura draws seven cards, looks at them, and she sends to the graveyard slot in which then a Twilight Rose Knight (1000/1000) and Cactus Fighter (1900/400) appears on the field.

Sakura says, “And my faithful deck never lets me down! I tune my Twilight Rose Knight and Cactus Fighter!” Twilight Rose Knight turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Cactus Fighter turning it transparent causing a column of light to appear when Sakura gets a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck. Sakura says, “Lofty rose that buds in a garden of integrity! Bloom here, watered by blue moonlight! Synchro Summon!” Sakura puts the card on her duel disk and she yells out, “Shine, Moonlight Rose Dragon!” Out of the light, Moonlight Rose Dragon (2400/1800), a monster that looks like a ‘brighter’ version of Black Rose Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

There are gasps and Yusei says, “That’s it!”

Jack says, “The ‘Duel Dragon’ version of Akiza’s Black Rose Dragon!”

Akiza says, “My dragon is stronger.”

Sakura says, “And my dragon, when it or another monster is special summoned, allows me to return one special summoned monster back to the player’s hand!”

Akiza says, stunned, “But that means…”

Sakura says, with a nod, “Since Black Rose Dragon is a Synchro Monster, it doesn’t go back to your hand, it goes back to your deck!” Sakura yells out, “Moonlight, sing Black Rose Dragon’s swan song! Rose Ballad!” Moonlight Rose roars causing Black Rose Dragon as it vanishes in which a beam of light goes into Akiza’s Extra Deck.

With the former Signers, they are shocked and Crow says, “That’s not good.”

Jack says, “And thanks to that dragon’s ability, Akiza’s special summons is in big trouble.”

Sakura says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “And now, I play my final trap! Rose Infusion!” Sakura’s final trap card is revealed to be a trap card revealing Moonlight Rose Dragon getting infused with energy from Blue Rose Dragon and Sakura says, “I remove one Rose monster from my graveyard and my Moonlight gains its attack power! I remove Queen Angel!” Sakura removes her Queen Angel of Rose (2400/1300) from her graveyard as an image of it goes into Moonlight Rose Dragon causing it to go from 2400/1800 to 4800/1800!

Back with the former Signers and Luna (H) says, “Oh no.”

Jack says, solemnly, “It’s over.”

Akiza’s eyes widen out and Sakura says, “Sorry to be rude, but I have bigger fish to fry and without your Signer powers, you have no chance against a Duel Priestess welding a Duel Dragon! It’s time to end this! Moonlight Rose Dragon, direct attack! Sing her final song in this duel with Rose Requiem!” Moonlight Rose unleashes a blast of energy right at Akiza, who yelps as the attack slams into her, as she loses 4800 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:  
Sakura: 3000  
Akiza: 0

\--  
Sailor Moon vs Yusei

Sailor Moon: 4000 SPC: 0  
Yusei: 4000 SPC: 0

The two of them race off and it seems like Yusei will make the first turn in which Sailor Moon smirks and manages to get around him to take the first turn much to a lot of people’s shock especially for Yusei.

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, “The first turn is mine!” Sailor Moon says, “I start off with good old Kaibaman in attack mode!” Just then Kaibaman (200/700) appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Moon says, putting one card on her duel disk, “And then I release him to play my Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!” Soon after, Kaibaman vanishes as Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) appears to takes its place in attack mode.

Yusei says, “You don’t waste any time.”

Sailor Moon says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots and with a giggle, “I take my dueling quite seriously, Yusei-san. Now, I end with two face-downs.”

Yusei says, drawing a card, “It’s my turn!”

After both Sailor Moon’s and Yusei’s speed counters go up by one, Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “Sorry, Yusei-san, but I activate my trap: Thunder of a Ruler!” Sailor Moon’s face-down card is revealed to be a Thunder of a Ruler trap card and Sailor Moon says, “Thanks to this card, you can’t attack this turn!”

Back with the audience, they are watching the duel in holographic and huge wide-screen televisions, Davis says, “Moon girl isn’t wasting any time.”

Yolei says, “I can’t believe that Sailor Moon is Turbo Dueling.”

Matt says, “I can’t believe on how good she is using that Duel Runner.”

With the Sailor Scouts, Hotaru says, amazed, “I didn’t know hime could be so good on a runner.”

Trista tells Hotaru, “Remember, what I said, her new form gives her the ability to handle the runner like an expert Turbo Duelists, but her dueling skills are her own. No magic could ever make you an incredible duelist. That’s something that you develop on your own. This new ‘form change’ just gives her the ability to handle the runner.”

Amara says, “Well, she is handling it quite well and she has Yusei-san on the ropes.”

Returning to the duel, Yusei says, discarding one card to the graveyard while putting one card on his duel disk, “While you managed to stop me from attacking, I can still play my Quickdraw Synchron in attack mode by discarding one card from my hand!” Soon after, Quickdraw Synchron (700/1400) in attack mode and Yusei says, “And thanks to his ability, the Quillbolt Hedgehog that I used to play my Quickdraw, allows him to return since I have got a Tuner out on the field! Welcome back my friend!” Quillbolt Hedgehog (800/800) appears on the field in attack mode and Yusei says, putting one more card on his duel disk, “And then I play my Tuningware in attack mode!” Soon after, Tuningware (100/300) appears on the field in attack mode and Yusei says, “Now, I tune my Quickdraw with Quillbolt and Tuningware in order to Synchro Summon Road Warrior!” Quickdraw Synchron turns into five stars that turn into five stars that surround Quillbolt and Tuningware, making them become transparent, and a column of light appears on the field in which Yusei then puts a Synchro Monster card on his duel disk causing him to yell out, “Let’s rev it up, pal!” Out of the light, Road Warrior (3000/1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Yusei says, drawing a card, “Thanks to Tuningware, I can draw one more card from my deck since he was used for a Synchro and then I use Road Warrior’s ability and play one level two or below warrior or machine from my deck! And I choose Speed Warrior!” A card comes out of Yusei’s deck, he puts it on his duel disk, and Speed Warrior (900/400) appears on the field in defense mode.

Back with the audience, Leo says, excitedly, “Oh, yeah! She may be a superheroine, but Yusei is a super duelist!”

Akiza says, “Don’t be too sure, Leo.”

Crow says, “The duel has only just begun.”

With the duel, Yusei says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “Since I can’t attack, I place two cards face-down and…”

Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “Since you skipped your battle phase, I can kick butt with my trap: Price of Cowardice!” Sailor Moon’s other face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of Roman legion standing at attention in which one man is dragged out in which they are preparing to punish him in which Sailor Moon says, “Since you didn’t battle on this turn, my trap card causes you to lose one hundred life-points for every level of the monsters out on the field right now. And since they are currently ten, you lose one grand in life-points!”

Yusei asks, surprised, “What?” Sailor Moon’s trap card unleashes a blast of lightning in which Yusei yelps as he loses 1000 life-points.

Sailor Moon says, drawing five cards, “But that’s not all. I get one card for every two hundred life-points that you lost and that’s five!”

Back in the audience, Rika says, stunned, “That’s incredible!”

Kazuto says, with a nod, “I know, Liz. She just stop Fudo-san’s attack, caused him major damage, and replenished her hand with new cards in just one move.”

With the Digidestined, Cody says, “You were right about her not kidding around, Davis.”

Sora says, with a nod, “I’ll say, Cody.”

Returning to the duel, Yusei says, with a smile, “Not bad, but this duel isn’t over yet.”

Current Score:  
Sailor Moon: 4000 SPC: 1  
Yusei: 3000 SPC: 1

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, “My move, now!” After Yusei and Sailor Moon get a speed counter, Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Speed Spell: Angel Baton! Now, I draw two more cards and discard one card!” Sailor Moon draws two more cards, discards one of the two cards that she drew, and Sailor Moon says, putting one card on her duel disk, “Next, I play the Tuner monster, The White Stone of Legend, in attack mode!” Just then the White Stone of Legend (300/250) appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Moon says, “And now, I tune White Stone of Legend with Blue-Eyes White Dragon in order to Synchro Summon Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon!” White Stone of Legend turns into a single star that turns into a ring that surround Blue-Eyes White Dragon and causes the same effect as Yusei’s Synchro Summon, but when Sailor Moon puts a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk, Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon (2500/3000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yusei asks, amazed, “What is that?”

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, “Not a guy that you want to invite over for tea especially since on the turn that he is brought out, all Dragon monsters can’t be targeted by card effects until the end of the next turn.”

Yusei says, “That’s not good.”

Sailor Moon says, “That’s right, Yusei-san. But my White Stone allows me to take one Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck and add it to my hand.” A card comes out of Sailor Moon’s deck and she adds it to her hand in which she says, “And it is going to get worse since my dragon can revive one Normal Dragon monster from my graveyard. Time to fly high, Blue-Eyes!” Azure-Eyes glows and Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) returns to the field in attack mode.

Yusei thinks in his mind, “Great! Double dragon troubles. And she has got another Blue-Eyes in her hand. I think I know what she is going to do.”

Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play my Overboost Speed Spell and I gain four more speed counters until the end of this turn which will cause my counters to reset to one!” Sailor Moon says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, “But that’s enough for me to play my Speed Fusion Speed Spell and since I have more than four speed counters, I can fuse monsters on my field, in my hand, or both to play a Fusion Monster!” Sailor Moon discards two cards from her hand and two more Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500 X 2) appear on the field in which they go into a fusion vortex with the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Yusei says, with a plain tone, “Thought so.”

Sailor Moon puts a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk and she says, “Time for you to meet my strongest monster: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!” Out of the fusion vortex, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) appears on the field in attack mode with a mighty roar.

Yusei thinks in his mind, “I’m in trouble. Thanks to her Azure-Eyes, I can’t use my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow since it will target the monster that’s attacking. I had better brace myself.”

Sailor Moon shouts out, “Blue-Eyes, attack his Road Warrior with Neutron Blast!” Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon unleashes its powerful blasts that vaporizes Road Warrior and Yusei growls as he loses 1500 life-points in that attack and Sailor Moon says, “Azure, take out his Speed Warrior!” Azure then unleashes its own attack and vaporizes Speed Warrior, but since it was in defense mode, Yusei doesn’t lose any life-points. Sailor Moon says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with two cards face-down.”

Current Score:  
Sailor Moon: 4000 SPC: 1  
Yusei: 1500 SPC: 2

Returning to the audience, Mina whispers to the other Scouts, “I can’t believe that Serena is getting the better of Yusei Fudo.”

Raye says, “I can’t believe that she is handling a Duel Runner without crashing at all.”

With the former Signers, Crow says, “This is bad.”

Jack says, “Yusei will rebound from this.”

Akiza says, concerned, “I hope so, Jack.”

Yusei says, drawing a card, “My move!” After Sailor Moon’s and Yusei’s speed counters go up by one, Yusei says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I play Shield Warrior in defense mode!” Soon after, Shield Warrior (800/1600) appears on the field in defense mode and Yusei says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And I end my turn with one card face-down.”

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, “Okay, my move!” After the two duelists gain another speed counter, Sailor Moon yells out, “Azure, attack Shield Warrior!”

When Azure unleashes a burst of energy from its mouth, Yusei says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!” Yusei’s face-down card is revealed to be the Scarp-Iron Scarecrow trap card and he says, “Thanks to this card, I can negate your attack!” A scarecrow made of scrap metal appears and negates Azure’s attack and Yusei says, “And then it returns face-down for more!”

Sailor Moon says, “But you can’t use it again this turn, so, Ultimate Dragon, end his Shield Warrior!” Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon unleashes a powerful burst of energy and destroys Shield Warrior, but since it was in defense mode, Yusei’s life-points are safe. Sailor Moon says, “That’s all for now.”

Yusei says, drawing a card, “Then it is my move!” Yusei looks at the card and he thinks, “Just what I hoped for! Time to turn this duel around!” Yusei says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “I activate my trap: De-Tuner Reborn!” Yusei’s face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a Junk Synchron coming out of a pile of scrap metal and he says, “Now, I can revive one Tuner monster from my graveyard, but when I summon it this way, it is no longer considered a Tuner monster as long as it is out on the field! And I choose my Quickdraw Synchron!” Soon after, Quickdraw Synchron (700/1400) returns to the field in defense mode and Yusei says, putting one card on his duel disk, “And now, I play the Tuner monster, Quick-Span Knight in attack mode!” Just then Quick-Span Knight (1000/800) appears on the field and Yusei says, “Normally, I couldn’t do this, but thanks to my trap, I can tune my Quick-Span Knight with my Quickdraw Synchron!” As Quick-Span Knight turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Quickdraw Synchron, Yusei takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck.

Back with the other former Signers, Leo yells out, “Yusei is bringing on the pain now!”

Returning to the duel, Yusei chants out, “Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!” Yusei puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he yells out, “Stardust Dragon, let’s rev it up!” Out of a column of light that appeared on the field, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode and Yusei says, “And thanks to Quick-Span Knight, since he used for Synchro Summon, one of your monsters loses five hundred attack points!” An image of Quick-Span Knight launches out and clamps onto Azure’s neck causing its stats to go from 2500/3000 to 2000/3000!

Sailor Moon says, stunned, “Azure!”

Yusei says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “And worse is yet to come! I play Shooting Star!” Yusei’s next face-down card is revealed to be the Shooting Star trap card and Yusei says, “Since I have Stardust, I can destroy one card on the field and I choose your Ultimate Dragon!”

Sailor Moon says, shocked, “No!” Stardust Dragon unleashes a rain of stars that destroys Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Yusei yells out, “Now, Stardust Dragon, destroy Azure-Eyes now! Cosmic Flare!” Stardust Dragon unleashes a powerful blast of cosmic energy into Azure-Eyes and it explodes in massive explosion causing Sailor Moon to yelp as she loses 500 life-points. Sailor Moon gives an uncharacteristic snarl and her hands tighten on her Duel Runners controls.

Yusei notices this and Sailor Moon says, “Well, that wasn’t nice, Yusei-san! Destroying a girl’s most prized and cherish monster friends and partners!” Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “However, they are going to get payback with the trap card, Synchro Spirit Baton!” Soon after, Sailor Moon’s face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of energy form of one Synchro Monster with another Synchro Monster emerging from it and Sailor Moon says, “Since you destroyed one of my Synchro Monsters, I can summon another one from my deck as long as its level is lower than the one that you destroyed!” Sailor Moon puts a Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and Sailor Moon says, “And who better than my Ancient Pixie Dragon!” Ancient Pixie Dragon (2100/3000) then appears on the field in defense mode.

Yusei says, “I was afraid of that.”

Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “However, I’m not done! I play my Benedict Synchro trap!” Sailor Moon’s other face-down card is a trap card with a picture of a Synchro Monster turning on other monsters and Sailor Moon says, “Since you damaged me in battle, I can use this trap card to name one Synchro Monster in your deck and if you have it, I can remove the needed Tuner and non-Tuner monsters to Synchro Summon it to my field, but if I’m wrong, you get to Synchro Summon any Synchro Monster of your choosing from your deck no questions asked! However, I know that I’m not wrong since I choose Formula Synchron!”

When Formula Synchron (200/1500) Synchro Monster card appears on the screen of Yusei’s runner, he says, “Not him!”

Sailor Moon says, “And now, I remove The White Stone of Legend and my Dragunity Tribus that I discarded with my Angel Baton in order to Synchro Summon Formula Synchron from your deck!” The White Stone of Legend (300/250) and Dragunity Tribus (500/300) appear on the field, White Stone of Legend turns into one star that surrounds Dragunity Tribus and after a column of light appears on the field, Formula Synchron (200/1500) appears on Sailor Moon’s field in defense mode. Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, “And thanks to your monster, I get one more card!”

With the audience, they are shocked at this latest development and Crow yells out, “No way! She just stole one of Yusei’s aces!”

Jack says, with a serious tone, “And I’m afraid it is going to get worse, Crow.”

Yusei says, with a serious look while putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Well, I place one card face-down and…” But then Yusei hears something and he looks to see Sailor Moon’s Duel Runner speed up that it is turning into a ‘streak’ of light and he says, stunned, “No, it can’t be…”

Sailor Moon winches and she thinks in her mind, “Oh, man! I think that I’m going to be sick!” Sailor Moon shakes her head and she thinks, “Come on, girl! You can’t! Not now! You have something to protect! This isn’t the time to doubt yourself now!” Images of Rini, Naruto, Darien, and Sailor Star ring in her mind and she closes her eyes in which she yells out, “And now, I tune the Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron, with Ancient Pixie Dragon! Let’s go, girlfriend!” Formula Synchron then speeds off and transforms into two massive that makes both Ancient Pixie Dragon and Sailor Moon’s runner speed up. Sailor Moon takes out a blank Synchro Monster card and she chants out, “Ancient forest guardian, spirit of old, race to the future and turn myth into reality! Accel Synchro Summon!” Just then Sailor Moon and Ancient Pixie Dragon vanish in a flash of light and Yusei, knowing what’s coming next, looks behind him as a portal of light appears behind him in which Sailor Moon’s voice booms out, “Dragon of legends: Mythical Pixie Dragon!” Sailor Moon and Mythical Pixie Dragon (2500/3500), a dragon that looks a lot like Ancient Pixie Dragon, but it is as large as Shooting Star Dragon, it has a pair of golden armored covered legs coming out of the lower parts of its body, golden armored tail, golden armored chest plate on its chest and silver armored gantlets on its massive hands, silver armored face plate on its face, and ten pairs of rainbow fairy wings coming out of its back, comes to the field in attack mode.

Back with the audience, they are flabbergasted and Davis yells out, stunned, “No way!”

Yolei says, shocked, “I think that the word is ‘Yes, way’, Davis!”

With the former Signers, Akiza yells out, “She Accel Synchro Summoned! I can’t believe it!”

Crow says, shocked, “You are going to have to believe it now, Akiza.”

Just then Signers and plenty of others see a slight dark aura coming from the new Mythical Pixie Dragon and Kazuto thinks in his mind, “That monster!” When Kazuto looks at his friends, they just nod their heads in agreement with him.

Back with the duel, Yusei is also seeing the ‘dark mist’ and he says, “That monster.”

Sailor Moon says, “That’s the strength of my resolve, Yusei-san. I have nothing against you, but I won’t let anyone stand in my way.” When Yusei looks at Sailor Moon, he gasps to see her left eye has black irises instead of white.

Yusei yells out, “Your eye!”

Sailor Moon closes her left eye, shakes her head, and she yells out, drawing a card, “I activate Mythical Pixie’s ability and now, with a Field Spell on the field since she was successfully summoned, I can draw one card!”

Yusei says, “Well, it is your move now.”

Current Score:  
Sailor Moon: 3500 SPC: 4  
Yusei: 1500 SPC: 5

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, “And it is the last move that I need.” After both duelists’ speed counters go up by one, Sailor Moon says, “However, it isn’t Pixie’s only ability! Next, I pick one face-up monster on your field and its ability are negated until your turn and I choose your Stardust Dragon! Spirit Restraint!” Just then Stardust Dragon’s roars as it is chained up by some kind of energy chains.

Yusei says, shocked, “Stardust!”

Sailor Moon says, discarding three cards from her hand, “And now, I can use Ancient Pixie’s final ability! Since there is a Field Spell out, I can destroy one card from every card and I discard from my hand! And without your dragon’s ability, you can’t stop this!” Just then Yusei’s two face-down cards and Stardust Dragon are destroyed!

Yusei says, “I’m defenseless!”

Sailor Moon yells out, “And this duel is over! Mythical Pixie, end this with Aurora Stream!” Mythical Pixie Dragon unleashes an assault of rainbow energy and Yusei yelps out as it rains down all around him causing him to lose 2500 life-points and ending the duel.

Final Score:  
Sailor Moon: 3500 SPC: 5  
Yusei: 0 SPC: 6

\--  
Sailor Moon vs Mimete

Sailor Moon: 4000  
Mimete: 4000

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, “I’ll take the first turn!”

Mimete says, “You are going to need it!”

Sailor Moon says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I place one monster face-down!” Sailor Moon says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, “And then I end my turn with one card face-down!”

Mimete says, drawing a card, “Is that all? That pathetic!” Mimete says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I’ll start off with Graceful Charity! I draw three more cards and I discard two!” Mimete draws three cards from her deck, discards two from her hand, and she says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And now, I play my Trap Booster spell card! By discarding a card from my hand, I can play one trap card from my hand!” Mimete discards one card from her hand and she says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And I choose my Delta Barrier trap card!” Soon after, a hologram of the Delta Barrier continuous trap card appears on the field and Mimete says, “And now, thanks to this trap, the two other Delta Barrier trap cards in my grave and can activated too!” After two more holograms of the same trap card appear on the field, Mimete says, putting one card on her duel disk, “However, I release those trap cards to play Uria, Lord of Searing Flames in attack mode!”

Sailor Moon asks, stunned, “What?!” The three traps vanish into a twister of flames that turns into Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (0/0) in attack mode and Sailor Moon says, with a gasp, “A… A Sacred Beast monster! I thought that they were only legends!”

Mimete says, with a glare, “They are real all right! You must have seen the column of light that came from Duel Academy Island! It was the beasts coming back to play and I managed to find them! And now, Uria gains one grand in attack power for every continuous trap card in my grave and I have three!” Soon after, Uria goes from 0/0 to 3000/0 nearly instantly!”

Sailor Moon says, stunned, “Oh, crap!”

Mimete says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “You should be worried since I play my Magical Stone Excavation spell card! I discard two cards and get one spell card back from the grave!” Mimete discards two cards from her hand, takes a card from the graveyard slot, and she says, putting into the spell/trap slots, “And it is the card that I discard with my Trap Booster, Card of Sanctity! Now, both of us have to draw new cards from our decks until we have half-a-dozen in hand!” Sailor Moon and Mimete draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands. Mimete says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I activate my Triangle Force continuous spell card and now, I can activate two more of them from my deck!” Two cards come out of Mimete’s deck and she puts them into the spell/trap slots.

Sailor Moon asks, “Is that it?” Just then Sailor Moon realizes something and she says, nervously, “Oh, boy.”

Mimete says, putting one card on her duel disk, “That’s right! Now, I play Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder by releasing my Triangle Force spell cards!” Storm clouds appear on the field and there is a massive lightning bolt that slams into the ground behind Mimete and out of that lightning, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (4000/4000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Moon says, nervously, “Great. Two for the price of one.”

Mimete says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “How about three? I play my Phantasmal Martyrs spell card! Since I have Hamon and Uria on my field, I can discard my hand and bring out three Phantasmal Martyr Tokens!” Mimete discards her hand and three Phantasmal Martyr Tokens (0/0 X 3) appears on the field in attack mode. Mimete then says, “Then I activate my Fiend Restoration spell card in my graveyard! By removing it from play, I can return one Fiend monster from my graveyard to my hand!”

After removing said spell card and taking out another card, Sailor Moon says, drolly, “I think that I know which monster that you choose.”

Mimete says, putting one card on her duel disk, “Then you know the pain of what’s coming next! I release my three tokens and play Raviel, Lord of Phantasms in attack mode!” All three tokens vanish from the field and in their place, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms (4000/4000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Moon says, “Oh, man! All three Sacred Beast monsters!”

Mimete says, with a sinister smile, “Ripped and ready to cut you to pieces! Now, Uria uses its ability and destroys your face-down!” Uria unleashes a burst of flames that destroys Sailor Moon’s face-down card, a Mirror Force trap card. Mimete shouts out, “And now, Hamon, destroy her last monster!” Hamon unleashes a thunder storm that vaporizes Sailor Moon’s face-down monster, The Unhappy Maiden (0/100), in defense mode and Mimete says, with a grin, “And now, you take one grand in damage!” Sailor Moon yells out as the lightning slams into her with terrific force causing her to smoke and she yells out as energy is ripped from her body as she loses 1000 life-points.

Sailor Starfighter says, shocked, “Sailor Moon!”

Sailor Moon asks, “What the heck was that?”

Mimete says, “That was me draining your chakra.”

Sailor Moon asks, “My charka?” Sailor Moon yells out, realizing, “Oh no!”

Mimete says, “That’s right! Once you lose this duel, all of that chakra will be transferred to Mistress Kaguya and she will be reborn!”

Sailor Moon says, with a strong and stern tone, “Not while I breathe!”

Mimete says, with a wicked smile, “Then it is good that you won’t be breathing once I finish you off!”

Sailor Moon says, “Wrong! You attacked Unhappy Maiden which means that you can’t attack anymore this turn!”

Mimete says, with a sneer, “One lucky card and that’s all.”

Current Scores:  
Sailor Moon: 3000  
Mimete: 4000

Sailor Moon draws a card and she thinks, “I can’t lose any more life-points because it will strength Kaguya! And I would rather die that allow that fiend to ever be released! I will never allow Kaguya to ever be revived!” With the few memories that she has, remembering what happened over two years ago in the battle against Kaguya, Sailor Moon’s determination becomes stronger in which her anger and rage brought about that ‘event’ also grows as well causing her dark violet and golden crescent moons to glow slightly. Sailor Moon looks at her hand and she says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play Double Fusion! By lowering my life-points by five hundred, I can double Fusion Summon this turn!” After her life-points drop by 500, Sailor Moon then discards three cards, three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500 X 3) appear on the field, and Sailor Moon says, taking out a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck, “I fuse my Blue-Eyes White Dragons to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!” The three dragons go into a fusion vortex, Sailor Moon puts the Fusion Monster card on her duel disk, and out of the vortex, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Moon says, displays a Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500) Ritual Monster card, “But I’m not done and now, I fuse him with Black Luster Soldier in order to form Dragon Master Knight!” Sailor Moon discards the card, Black Luster Soldier appears on the field, goes into a fusion vortex with Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and when Sailor Moon puts another Fusion Monster on her duel disk, Dragon Master Knight (5000/5000) comes out of the fusion vortex in attack mode.

Mimete shouts out, stunned, “Five thousand attack points!”

Sailor Moon says, putting one card into spell/trap slots, “And all of them coming for you! And next, I play Code Change and now, I change my Dragon Master Knight into a spellcaster type monster!”

Mimete asks, confused, “Huh?”

Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “If you are confused, this should give you a clue! I play my final card: Diffusion Wave Motion! By lowering my life-points by a grand, one spellcaster monster can attack all monsters on my opponent’s side of the field for this turn!”

Mimete yells out, stunned, “And since your Dragon Master Knight is a spellcaster now, he can attack all of my monsters!”

Sailor Moon says, “And it is time to say goodbye!”

Mimete shouts out, “No, I can’t lose!”

After Sailor Moon’s life-points drop by one grand, Sailor Moon yells out, strongly, “You just did threatening my friends and working with the fiend, Kaguya! Dragon Master Knight, send this sleeve into oblivion where a bitch like her belongs! Dragon Saber Wave Blast!” Dragon Master Knight unleashes a rainbow wave of power that destroys all three of the Sacred Beasts in a massive explosions and Mimete screams out in pain and agony as she is hit with the full force of the blast and shocked by lightning as she loses 4000 life-points and the duel itself.

Final Score:  
Sailor Moon: 1500  
Mimete: 0

\--  
Yolei vs Abyss

Yolei: 4000  
Abyss: 4000

Yolei says, drawing a card, “I’ll start off first!”

As the duel begins, Davis asks the others, “Hey, do you guys know what kind of deck Yolei duels with?”

Sora says, “Originally, Yolei dueled with a Wind and Winged Beast deck including Harpy Lady cards, but after Ken vanished, she changed her deck after being depressed for a while.”  
Ken asks, “Depressed?”

TK says, with a nod, “Yeah, she was cold with everyone. We managed to bring her out of it and she returned mainly to normal, but she became a much hard core duelist.”

Yolei says, putting one card on her duel disk, “I play my Blizzard Falcon in attack mode!” Soon after, Blizzard Falcon (1500/1500) appears on the field in attack mode and Yolei says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Then I equip it with my Wings of Silence equip spell and boost its attack by three hundred, but it is also unaffected by my opponent’s spell and trap cards!” Blizzard Falcon goes from 1500/1500 to 1800/1500 and Yolei says, “And now, due to Blizzard Falcon’s ability, you suffer fifteen hundred points of damage due to the fact that my Blizzard Falcon’s attack points are more than its original attack points, jerk!” Just then Blizzard Falcon unleashes a powerful ice storm in which Abyss growls as he loses 1500 life-points.

Kari says, amazed, “Yolei just hit him big time on her first turn!”

Mimi says, with a nod, “Not surprising since she has become a very strong duelist, Kari.”

Yolei says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with a couple of cards face-down.”

Current Scores:  
Yolei: 4000  
Abyss: 2500

Abyss says, drawing a card from his deck, “Well done, my princess, but this duel is far from done.” Abyss puts one card on his duel disk and he says, “I play my Gorgonic Golem in attack mode!” Soon after, Gorgonic Golem (1200/600) appears on the field in attack mode and Abyss says, putting another card on his duel disk, “And since I have one rock monster on my field, I can play Gorgonic Gargoyle in attack mode!” Gorgonic Gargoyle (1000/800) then appears on the field and Abyss says, “And now, I overlay them both and create the Overlay Network, my princess!” Both monsters turn into lights that goes into a red vortex while Abyss puts an XYZ monster card on his duel disk under the two monster cards already on it in which Abyss says, “And now, I XYZ summon my Gorgonic Guardian in attack mode!” Out of the vortex, Gorgonic Guardian (1600/1200), with two Dark Overlay Units surrounding it, appears on the field in attack mode.

Mimi says, nervously, “Creepy.”

Yolei then gasps as she sees herself fighting on a group of cities on islands against a mass of these monsters with a person looking like Vector in his human form watching from a throne and she thinks, “What was that?”

Abyss gives a curious look and he then says, “I use its ability and remove one Overlay Unit to reduce your monster’s power to zero for this turn, princess.” Gorgonic Guardian absorbs an Overlay Unit and then turns Blizzard Falcon into stone as it goes from 1800/1500 to 0/1500 in which Abyss tells her, “It’s abilities are also negated as well, princess.”

Yolei asks, annoyed, “You aren’t going to stop calling me ‘princess’ are you?”

Abyss responds, “And now, my Guardian can destroy one zero attack monster per turn!” There are more gasps and Gorgonic Guardian zaps the petrified Blizzard Falcon, destroying it, in which Abyss says, “And now, I attack you directly, princess.”

As Gorgonic Guardian prepares to attack, Yolei says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “I activate my trap: Ice Barrier!” Yolei’s face-down card is revealed to be a trap card known as Ice Barrier and Yolei says, “Your attack is stopped and your monster loses its power and can’t change its position, Abyss-baka!” A storm stops Gorgonic Guardian and freezes it in its track while it goes from 1600/1200 to 0/1200.

Kari says, with a smile, “Nice work, Yolei!”

Abyss says, “I end my turn here, princess.”

Yolei says, drawing a card “I told you to stop calling me that, baka!” Yolei says, putting one card on her duel disk, “I play my Aurora Wing in attack mode!” Aurora Wing (1200/1600) appears on the field in attack mode and Yolei shouts out, “Attack that freaky monster of Abyss-teme’s, Aurora-chan!” Aurora Wing attacks the frozen Gorgonic Guardian, destroying it, and Abyss growls as he loses 1200 more life-points.

Cody tells Yolei, “Nice one, Yolei.”

Yolei says, “My turn is over, Abyss-teme.”

Current Score:  
Yolei: 4000  
Abyss: 1300

Abyss says, drawing a card, “My move, princess.” Abyss says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I use my Gorgonic Ritual spell card in which I remove one Rock monster and revive two more rock monsters from my graveyard! I remove my Gorgonic Guardian from play to revive the two monsters used to bring him out, my princess!” Abyss removes his Gorgonic Guardian (1600/1200) XYZ monster card which vanishes while Gorgonic Golem (1200/600) and Gorgonic Gargoyle (1000/800) returns to the field in defense mode. Abyss says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “Then I use my Gorgonic Pile to increase their levels by one for every Gorgonic monster on the field, princess. And since both cards are my Gorgonic Pile, I increase both monsters power by two levels, my princess.” Soon after, both monsters go from level three monsters to level five monsters.

Davis says, nervously, “That’s not good.”

Abyss says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, “Then I play my Attribute Prism in which since I have monsters of the same attribute on my side of the field, I can change them to whatever attribute I wish in which I turn them from rock to water monsters! And now, I Overlay both now level five monsters and recreate the Overlay Network, princess!” Both monsters turn into lights, but unlike last time, they go into a galaxy-like vortex while Abyss puts a new XYZ monster over the two monster’s cards on the duel in which he says, “And now, I XYZ summon Number Seventy-Three: Abyss Splash!” Out of the galaxy-like vortex, a cocoon with two blue Overlay Units comes out in which the cocoon transforms into Number 73: Abyss Splash (2400/1400), a monster that looks like Abyss, but with a helmeted crown on his head, appears on the field in attack mode.

Yolei asks, “Did you just play yourself, pal?”

Abyss says, “This is the Number that represents me and as such I am the guardian of this and the other Number in these ruins, my princess.” Abyss says, drawing two cards, “Now, due to my Prism’s other effect, I can draw two cards since Abyss Splash is the same attribute as the attribute that I changed the monster used to play Abyss Splash, princess.” Abyss says, “And now, I play his ability and remove an Overlay Unit to double his power until the end of your next turn!” Abyss Splash then absorbs one Overlay Unit and goes from 2400/1400 to 4800/1400 and Abyss says, “However, all battle damage that I do to you will be cut in half, but it won’t matter, my princess. You can only defeat me with the guardian that you used to break me from the evil that made me attack your kingdom in the first place.”

Yolei asks, confused, “What are you talking about?”

Abyss says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I give Abyss Splash my XYZ Unit equip spell and it gains two hundred attack points times its rank, princess.” Soon after, Abyss Splash goes from 4800/1400 to 5800/1400.

Kari says, “Oh no!”

Yolei thinks in her mind, with a smirk, “Sorry, big boy, but my other trap card will make sure that your attack is stopped and then you get slammed with eight hundred points of damage!”

Abyss says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots “I activate my Living Arrow spell card to destroy your face-down.”

Yolei gasps and she says, shocked, “Oh no!” Soon after, an arrow pierces the center of Yolei’s face-down causing the hologram of it to be destroyed and Yolei to lose 500 life-points.

Abyss says, “Your trap card won’t stop me now, princess. Abyss Splash, take out Aurora Wing!” Abyss Splash fires a powerful water surge attack that crushes Aurora Wing and Yolei yelps as she is thrown the ground from the sheer force of the attack while she loses 2800 life-points due to Abyss Splash’s ability cutting the battle damage in half.

Ken, Sora, and Mimi yell out in unison, shocked, “Yolei!”

Kari says, concerned, “Yolei, are you okay? You have to get up, Yolei!”

Astral says, “It was good that Abyss Splash’s ability cut damage in half or she would have lost the duel right then.”

Davis retorts, “No joke, Astral.”

Abyss tells Yolei, “That shall end my turn, princess.

Current Score:  
Yolei: 700  
Abyss: 1300

Yolei struggles to her feet and she says, “That hurt!”

Abyss tells Yolei, “Do you really have what it takes to win? Or will you let the horror that destroyed your people in your previous life happen again?”

Yolei tells Abyss, sternly, “Look, pal! I don’t fucking know what you are talking about! However, what I do know is that my life is on the line and I have too many people to go back to lose! Also, those two cards might save my home, my world, and my whole universe, so, no way, I’m going to lose, got it?!” Just then Yolei’s duel disk glows and a card comes out of her Extra Deck causing her to ask, “What’s this?” Yolei takes out a card, the image of her wearing the same ‘princess dress’ appears, and just then the card is shown to be an XYZ monster known as Number 94: Crystal Zero (2200/1600) in which Yolei asks, “What the heck? When did this card get in my deck?” Yolei looks at the card for a moment, she then returns it to her Extra Deck, and she says, drawing a card, “I don’t know why, but I know that card is going to help me kick your ass, Abyss-teme!”

Davis says, amazed, “Whoa! I’ve never seen Yolei so hard core!”

Yolei says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play my Reinforcement XYZ spell card! I draw five cards from my deck and if there are the right cards for an XYZ Summon, I can use them, but if there aren’t, I lose those cards and I can’t battle during this turn!” Yolei draws five cards, looks at them, discards three of them to the graveyard, and she puts 30,000-Year White Turtle (1250/2150) and Dragon Ice (1800/2200) on her duel disk causing both monsters to appear on the field in which she says, “I Overlay my White Turtle with my Dragon Ice and recreate the Overlay Network!” Both monsters turn into lights that goes inside of a galaxy-like vortex while Yolei puts the new XYZ monster card on her duel disk over the two monster cards and she says, “And now, I play Number Ninety-Four: Crystal Zero!” Out of the galaxy-like vortex, a crystal cocoon with two Water Overlay Units orbiting it comes out and the cocoon transforms into Number 94: Crystal Zero (2200/1600) in attack mode.

There are multiple gasps and Davis asks, “When did Yolei get a Number?”

Astral says, “I believe that it is the second Legendary Number in these ruins.”

There are more gasps of shock and Ken asks, “Why did it go to Yolei then?”

Yolei says, her voice becoming more regal in its tone, “And now, I use my friend’s ability and I use an Overlay Unit to cut your monster’s power in half for this turn! However, I use both Overlay Units to cut your monster’s power down more and show what it means to piss off a princess, pal!” Crystal Zero absorbs both Overlay Units and Abyss Splash then goes 5800/1400 to 2900/1400 and then from 2900/1400 to 1450/1400.

Kari says, with a smile, “Nice one, Yolei!”

Astral says, “Curious, I sense that the Number isn’t taking her over, but it is awakening something deep within her.”

Everyone looks at Astral and Davis asks, “Bringing out something inside of her?”

Helios says, with a nod, “I sense it, too, my prince. I believe that it is possible that young Yolei is the reincarnation of the ruler of United Land of the Poseidon Ocean before it was destroyed.”

Ken asks, “Yolei was princess of this kingdom?”

Astral says, with a nod, “It is a very high possibility, Ken.”

Yolei says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, “And then I use my Shrink spell card to cut your monster’s power more, Abyss!” Abyss Splash then loses power as it goes from 1450/1400 to 725/1400, but Abyss just smiles at this event in which Yolei yells out, “Crystal Zero, finish off Abyss Splash and end this duel!” Crystal Zero then unleashes a powerful barrage of ice shards that destroys Abyss Splash and Abyss roars out as he is hit, knocked to the ground as he loses 1425 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:  
Yolei: 700  
Abyss: 0

\--  
Davis vs Kasumi

Davis: 4000  
Kasumi: 4000

Kasumi says, drawing a card, “I’ll take the first turn, Davis.”

Davis responds, “Fine by me, Kasumi.”

Kasumi says, putting one card on her duel disk, “I play one monster face-down.” After a hologram of a face-down monster appears on Kasumi’s field, she puts two cards into the spell/trap slots and she says, “I end with two cards face-down.”

Davis says, drawing a card, “My turn, Kasumi.” Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I’ll start with Zubaba Buster!” Soon after, Zubaba Buster (1800/600) appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, putting another card on his duel disk, “Since I have a level three monster out, I can play Kagemucha Knight as well, Kasumi.” Just then Kagemucha Knight (0/0) appears on the field and Davis says, “I Overlay both monsters and create the Overlay Network!” Both monsters turn into lights that goes into a galaxy-like vortex while Davis puts an XYZ monster card from his Extra Deck on top of the two monster cards on his duel disk in which he says, “I XYZ Summon Number Seventeen: Leviathan Dragon!” Out of the vortex, a blue cocoon with two blue orbs of light comes to the field and the cocoon turns into Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (2000/0) in attack mode. Davis says, “Now, I remove an Overlay Unit and increase Leviathan Dragon’s power by five hundred!” Leviathan Dragon eats one of its Overlay Units and goes from 2000/0 to 2500/0 and Davis shouts out, “Attack Kasumi’s face-down with Sonic Shredding Stream!” Leviathan Dragon unleashes a powerful blue beam at the face-down monster, revealed to be an Armed Ninja (300/300) in defense mode, which is vaporized, but Kasumi loses no life-points due to her monster in defense mode.

Kasumi says, “Now, my monster can destroy a spell card since you flipped him up.”

Davis retorts, “How? I have no spell card!”

Kasumi says, pointing to one of her face-down cards, “Who said I’m targeting your cards, Davis? I target my face-down.” Soon after, Kasumi’s face-down is revealed to be a spell card with a picture of a Fuku, the chakra draining kunoichi, performing her jutsu to switch bodies, and Kasumi says, “When my Ninja Body Transformation spell card is destroyed and I lost a ‘ninja’ monster this turn, I can play another one from my deck, but it is one level weaker.” A card comes out of Kasumi’s deck, she puts it on her duel disk, and she says, “And I choose Vengeful Shinobi in defense mode.” Soon after, Vengeful Shinobi (400/800) appears on the field and it goes from a level two to level one monster.

Davis says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with a couple of face-downs.”

Kasumi says, drawing a card, “I draw.” Kasumi says, putting one card onto her duel disk, “I play Crimson Ninja in attack mode!” Just then Crimson Ninja (300/300) appears on the field in attack mode and Kasumi says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “Then I activate my Call of the Haunted trap card!” Kasumi’s face-down card is revealed to be the Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and Kasumi says, “I revive my Armed Ninja with this card.” Armed Ninja (300/300) then returns to the field in attack mode and Kasumi says, “And now, I Overlay all three level one monsters and create the Overlay Network.” All three monsters turn into lights that goes into a galaxy-like vortex while Kasumi puts an XYZ monster card from her Extra deck on top of the three monster cards on her duel disk and she tells Davis, “And now, I play Number Fifty-Four: Lion Heart!” Out of the vortex, a cocoon with three brown Overlay Units appears on the field and that cocoon transforms into Number 54: Lion Heart (100/100), a humanoid lion warrior monsters in gladiator armor, in attack mode.

Ken says, “That must be the Legendary Number!”

Astral tells Davis, “Be careful, Davis. We do not know what kind of power it holds.”

Kasumi says, “Lion Heart attacks Leviathan Dragon!”

Davis asks, confused, “Huh? What’s the point of that?” Lion Heart charges in with its fist at Leviathan Dragon in which the dragon fires its attack that slams into Lion Heart.

Kasumi says, with a plain tone, “Lion Heart can’t be destroyed in battle while in attack mode and both of us lose life-points when I suffer battle damage, Davis.” There are multiple gasps as Kasumi winches from a powerful blow while the shockwave slams into Davis causing him to skid back as both of them lose 2400 life-points in which Kasumi says, “However, I can activate Lion Heart’s ability by removing an Overlay Unit and you take the damage that I would suffer instead!”

Kari says, shocked, “Oh no!” Lion Heart absorbs an Overlay Unit and while Kasumi’s life-points are restored, Lion Heart unleashes a surge of energy by throwing a punch right at Davis.

Davis says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “I don’t think so, Kasumi! I activate Energy-Absorbing Monolith!” Davis’ face-down card is revealed to be Energy-Absorbing Monolith trap card and Davis says, “When you use an effect to cause me damage, this trap card negates the damage and then boosts my life-points instead!” A black monolith appears in front of Davis, absorbs the energy beam, and Davis regains 2400 life-points.

Kasumi says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I end my turn with a face-down.”

Davis says, drawing a card, “It’s my move, Kasumi.”

Astral tells Davis, “You must be wary, Davis. That monster can’t be destroyed in battle and any damage that we give to it can be reflected right back.”

Davis says, with a nod, “Don’t I know it, Astral.” Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, “I play Tasuke Knight!” Soon after, Tasuke Knight (1700/100) appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “Then I activate my Copy Knight trap card!” Davis’ face-down card is revealed to be the Copy Knight continuous trap card and Davis says, “When I play a Warrior type monster, this card becomes a copy of that monster!” Soon after, the hologram of the card produces a suit of armor that transforms into a duplicate of Tasuke Knight, Copy Tasuke Knight (0/0), comes to the field in attack mode and Davis says, “And now, I Overlay both my knight and his copy in order to rebuild the Overlay Network, Kasumi!” Both Tasuke Knight and its duplicate turn into lights that goes into a galaxy-like vortex while Davis puts an XYZ monster card from his Extra Deck on top of Tasuke Knight’s and trap monster’s cards in which Davis says, “I play Number Thirty-Nine: Utopia!” Out of the vortex, a white and golden cocoon with two golden Overlay Units surrounding it comes out and the cocoon transforms into Number 39: Utopia (2500/2000) in attack mode.

Astral tells Davis, “Even with Utopia, unless we can prevent damage being reflected back at us, we can’t win.”

Davis says, with a grin, “Don’t worry, bro. I’ve got it covered.” Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Cross Attack! Since both monsters on my field have the same attack points, I can have Utopia attack you directly!”

Kasumi gives a look of surprise and Astral says, with a nod, “Well done, Davis. She can’t use the abilities of her monster since this is a direct attack.” Utopia moves in to attack Kasumi directly.

Kasumi says, pushing a button on her duel disk, “My Spirit Barrier trap card will prevent your attack from succeeding.” Soon after, Kasumi’s face-down card is revealed to be a Spirit Barrier continuous trap card and a barrier appears to protect Kasumi from Utopia’s attack.

Davis says, with a smirk, “Gotcha, Kasumi.” Kasumi gives a look of surprise as Davis says, putting the last card in his hands into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Spirit Striker quick-play spell card and since you stopped my attack this turn and I have no other monsters that can attack, you lose life-points equal to attack points of all monsters on my field!” Kasumi gasps as Utopia and Leviathan Dragon glow in which ‘spirit forms’ form behind Kasumi and attack her, knocking her down to the ground, causing her to lose 5000 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:  
Davis: 4000  
Kasumi: 0

\--  
Kite vs Jinlong

Kite: 4000  
Jinlong: 4000

Jinlong says, drawing a card, “I’ll start this duel off, whipper snapper!” Jinlong says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “And I’ll start off with a Graceful Charity and draw three cards while discarding two from my hand!” Jinlong draws three cards, discards two more, and he says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Then I activate my Level Modulation in which I revive one level monster in my grave while you get two more cards in which you’ll need for my Horus the Black Flame Dragon level six!” Soon after, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (2300/1600) appears on the field while Kite draws two cards in which Jinlong says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, “Then I play my Level Up turn my dragon into its level eight version of itself, whipper snapper!” Horus then turns into its level eight form of Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 (3000/1800) in attack mode. Jinlong says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots again, “Then I play my Silent Doom and revive my other dragon, Rabidragon, in attack mode!” Soon after, Rabidragon (2950/2900), a snow white dragon that has a rabbit-like head, appears on the field in attack mode.

Kite says, with a plain tone, “You have two level eight monsters now.”

Jinlong says, with a smirk, “I see that you are smarter than you look, youngster. I’ll Overlay both of my dragons and form the Overlay Network, brat!” The two dragon monsters go into a galaxy-like vortex while Jinlong puts an XYZ monster card on his duel disk over his other two monster cards and he says, “Now, I play Number Forty-Six: Dragluon!” Out of the galaxy-like vortex, Number 46: Dragluon (3000/3000), with two Overlay units surrounding it, appears on the field in attack mode. Jinlong says, “And now, I remove one Overlay Unit to activate it’s one of its abilities!”

Kite asks, “It has more than one special ability!”

Jinlong retorts, putting one card on his duel disk, “So, you have ears, youngster? Since this is the only card out on my field, I can remove one Overlay unit and use the ability to play one dragon monster form my hand! And I choose my Armed Protector Dragon!” As Dragluon absorbs one of its Overlay units, Armed Protector Dragon (2000/2800) appears on the field in attack mode and Jinlong says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “Next, I give him my Dragon Shield equip spell and now, my dragon can’t be destroyed in battle or by card effects in which neither of us takes damage from battles that my dragon is involved in, boy! Also, my Armed Protector Dragon allows my equip spell cards to be protected from other and it boosts my dragon’s attack points by five hundred, whipper snapper!” Armed Protector Dragon then goes 2000/2800 to 2500/2800 while Jinlong says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I’ll end my turn with this whipper snapper! And by the way, since I have another dragon monster on my field, my Dragluon is off-limits to attack!”

Kite says, drawing a card, “Not bad, old man!” Kite says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I play my Light Dragon Ritual!” Kite discards Photon Chargeman (1000/1000) monster card and he says, putting another card on his duel disk, “By discarding four levels of monsters, I can play my Paladin of Photon Dragon in attack mode!” Soon after, Paladin of Photon Dragon (1900/800) appears on the field in attack mode and Kite says, “Now, by sending him to the graveyard, I can play one Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my deck!” A card comes out of Kite’s deck, he puts on his duel disk, and Paladin of Photon Dragon then glows as well as transforms into Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (3000/2500) in attack mode.

Jinlong tells Kite, “Not bad, young man, but you can’t destroy either monster!”

Kite says, putting one card into the spell/trap slot, “Not my Book of the Moon spell card forcing your Armed Dragon into face-down defense mode!” Armed Protector Dragon then goes from face-up attack mode into face-down defense mode and sending the equip spell attached to it to the graveyard and Kite shouts out, “Galaxy-Eyes, take out his lizard! Photon Stream of Destruction!” Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attacks the face-down Armed Protector Dragon, forcing it face-up, and destroys it due to the fact that Galaxy-Eyes attack was greater than Armed Protector Dragon’s defense, but due to it being in defense mode, Jinlong loses no life-points. Kite says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, “And I end my turn with two cards face-down!”

Jinlong says, drawing a card, “Very good, youngster. However, I control no other monsters and I activate another ability of Dragluon! By removing an Overlay Unit, I can take control of one dragon on my opponent’s field!”

Kite asks, stunned, “What?” Soon after, Dragluon absorbs its last Overlay Unit and its eyes glow in which Galaxy-Eyes roars as it goes over to Jinlong’s field.

Jinlong laughs and he says, “Not much of a dragon tamer if you lose your dragon, youngster!” Jinlong shouts out, “Galaxy-Eyes, it is time to defeat your former master!”

Galaxy-Eyes unleash its power at Kite and he yells out, pushing a button on his duel disk, “I activate my Destiny Break trap card!” Kite’s first face-down is revealed to be a trap card known as Destiny Break and Kite says, “When I am attacked directly, I can use this card to draw one card and if it is monster, your attack is negated!” Kite draws a card, displays Galaxy Knight (2000/2800), and he says, “Too bad, old man! It’s Galaxy Knight and your attack is negated!”

As a shield protects Kite, Jinlong says, “I still have Dragluon, youngster!”

Dragluon attacks Kite and Kite says, drawing a card, “I draw again!” When he reveals a second Galaxy Knight (2000/2800), he says, “And look here, old man! Another Galaxy-Knight!”

As the second attack was negated, Jinlong says, with a smirk, “Not bad, whipper snapper. I’ll end my turn.”

Kite says, putting two cards on his duel disk, “And during your End Phase, this card is destroyed and I can summon the monster cards that I drew with my trap!” Soon after, two Galaxy Knight (2000/2800 X 2) appears on the field in defense mode.

Jinlong says, “Too bad they are no match for your dragon and mine, youngster!”

Kite says, drawing a card, “I intend to get my dragon back, old man!” Kite says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “I activate my Destiny Overlay! I can use monsters on both sides of the field for an XYZ summon so I Overlay my Galaxy-Eyes on your field and my two Galaxy Knights!” A red vortex appears in the sky as the three said monsters goes inside of it while Kite puts a XYZ monster card over his Galaxy-Eyes and two Galaxy Knight cards on his duel disk and he shouts out, “Now, meet my ultimate creature: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!” Out of the vortex, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (4500/3800) with three Overlay Units surrounding it appears on the field in attack mode.  
Jinlong says, with a nod, “Impressive, youngster.”

Kite says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, “You won’t be impressed since Galaxy-Eyes was used to bring out Neo Galaxy-Eyes, your monster’s abilities are negated and your troubles are just beginning with Defense Assault spell card! For this turn, Neo-Galaxy Eyes loses its defense points and those points get transferred into its attack points!” Soon after, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon goes from 4500/3800 to 8300/0.

Jinlong tells Kite, “You are putting all of your eggs in one basket, youngster.”

Kite says, “And it is going to be all that I need to end this duel, old man! Neo Galaxy-Eyes, end this duel with Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction!”

As Neo Galaxy-Eyes unleashes its attack, Jinlong says, pushing a button on his duel disk, “Not so fast, youngster! I activate my Dragon Dance trap card!” Jinlong’s face-down card is revealed to a trap card known as Dragon Dance and Jinlong says, removing his Horus the Black Flame Dragon (3000/1800) and Rabidragon (2950/2900) monster cards, “By removing two dragon monsters from my grave, your dragon loses attack points equal to their combined attack power!”

Kite says, pushing a button, “Not with my Galaxy Dragon Rain counter trap card!” Kite’s other face-down card is revealed to be a counter trap card known as Galaxy Dragon Rain and Kite says, “Since two Dragon XYZ monsters are battling, your trap card activation is negated along with any other card effects on your field!” Jinlong gasps as Neo Galaxy-Eyes’ attack into Dragluon causing a huge explosion and Jinlong yelps as he is flung to the ground as he loses 5300 life-points and the duel.

Final Score:  
Kite: 4000  
Jinlong: 0

\--  
Sent from Fast notepad


	16. Shino vs Zaku

Shino Vs Zaku

"Let's Duel!" Both boys shouted in unison.

Shino:2000

Zaku:2000

"I'll start things off." Zaku announced. "I summon Jack Wyvern (1800/0)." 

Appearing in front of Zaku was a black mechanical based like Wyvern dragon with two sharp wings with green orbs and some armor pieces on its lower part of its body with its green orbs. It has six legs on its stomach and a straight green line going down its torso. Its head has straight spikes but face shows nothing but a glowing green light.

"Next I equip him with Big Bang Shot giving it 400 Atk." Zaku announced as Jack Wyvern began glowing bright red. (1800/0=2200/0)

"Then I set a card and end my turn." Zaku finished.

Naruto looked down at Shino who didn't look at all worried keeping his cool calm expression. This was one of the factors that make Shino such a deadly opponent.

"My turn now, I draw." Shino stated. "I summon Inzektor Dark Ant (200/600) in attack mode." 

"Your gonna play a worthless card like that in attack mode! What are you an idiot." Zaku laughed.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Zaku's taunts, he obviously didn't know about Inzektor's special abilities, But he was in for a very rude awakening.

"I activate the special ability of Inzektor Giga-Mantis, when i control an Inzektor monster I can equip this card from my hand." Shino explained as Dark Ant soon found himself equipped green armor resembling a mantis as it extended its baldes. "My Dark Ant's Atk becomes 2400." (200/600=2400/600)

"Now Dark Ant attacks your Jack Wyvern." Shino announced in his monotone as his armored warrior dashed forward raising his bladed arm up.

"Ha! That's not gonna help you!" Zaku shouted. "I activate Limiter Removal which doubles the Atk of my Machine monsters!"

"I think not, from my hand I activate Forbidden Lance. This not only strips your Wyvern of 800 Atk but it is unaffected by other spell or trap card effects. So not only does your Wyvern lose 800 of it's own Atk but also the boost from the two spell cards rendering it's Atk down to 1000." Shino explained as Jack Wyvern began shake and spark as it's power drops. (2200-1000)

"Next I activate the spell Savage Swarm." Shino announced as he activated yet another spell. "With this any battle damage dealt by an Insects monster is doubled." 

"WHAT!?" Zaku exclaimed in shock taken aback bt Shinos declaration as Dark Ant/ Giga-Mantis raised his bald and sliced Jack Wyvern in halve causing it to explode. (Zaku:2000-0)


	17. Tenten vs Barret

"First strike take the advantage my turn I activate the continuous spell Beastborg Fusion I fuse Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel from my hand" Barrett announced as his monsters appeared on the field. "Feriocus Black Panther and guardian of sacred darkness merge as one and let forth your valiant roar" Barrett said as his monsters started to swirl together.

"I fusion summon come forth level six Beastborg Panther Predator!" Barrett said as Panther Predator appeared on the field (1600/2000). "I activate Panther Predator effect once per turn I can deal damage equal to half of Panther Predator attack points" Barrett said as Panther Predator fired a laser at Tenten who grunted from the impact as she slid back as her life points decreased (Tenten: 4000-3200). 

"I set two cards face down and end my turn" Barrett finished as he swiped two cards face down on his duel disk.

"My turn, I draw!" Tenten said as she drew her cards. "I'll start by activating Gateway of the Six and Six Samurai United!" Behind Tenten appeared a large feudal castle gate made of iron along with spell card both barring the Six Samurai emblems.

"Since I have no monsters on my side of the field I can special summon Elder of the Six Samurai (400/0) to the field in attack mode!" 

"Next I'll Legendary Six Samurai Kageki (200/2000) then I activate Gateway of the Six, by removing 4 Bushido counters I can add a six samurai monster from my deck or graveyard to my hand" he said as he searched his deck and found what he was looking for.

"Next I activate Kageki's ability allowing me to special summon a Six Samurai from my hand, come out Six Samurai Yaichi (1300/800)!" 

"I activate my continuous trap card Beastborg Medal of the Iron Chain, with this card's effect, as long as I control a Beastborg monster, the monsters that my opponent Special Summoned just now cannot attack, and they cannot change their battle position!" Barrett declared

"What?!" Tenten shouted in shock 

"That's right as long as I have a Beastborg your monsters can't do anything!" Barrett said as chains appeared and wrapped around Tenten's monsters.

"That's what you think, I activate Yaichi's ability when I control another Six Samurai monster I'm able to destroy one spell or trap card on the field!" Yaichi took aim and fired an arrow destroying Medal of the Iron Chain.

"What!?" Barrett exclaimed as spell shattered.

"I tune level 2 Kagemusha with level 3 Elder!" Tenten announced as her two monsters took to the sky Kagemusha becoming two green rings in encircling Elder of the Six Samurai.

"May your blade be true and your will be strong as your sword! Synchro Summon!" Tenten chanted ad a blast of light appear behind her.

"Appear before me Legendary Six Samurai- Shi En (2500/1400)" Tenten roared as the giant pillar of light disappeared and was replace with a warrior clad in red samurai armor and was carrying a serrated edge katana.

"Furthermore since I control a Six Samurai Kageki's Atk points increase by 1500!" Kageki's body jolted with electricity as his power rose (200-1700/2000).

"I activate my continuous trap Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain" Barrett said as his card appeared on the field. "If I control a Beastborg monster I can target monsters from my opponents extra deck..." 

"Not gonna work! Because Shi-En can negate and destroy one for spell or traps!" Tenten announced as Shi-En swiped his sword destroying Barrett's second face down, the Academia soldier gritted his teeth in frustration as his two aces were wiped out before he could use them.

"I now activate Gateway of Six's ability, when it has two Bushido counters I can send this card to the graveyard and draw two cards." Tenten announced as she added two more cards to her hand. "Now I'll activate Gateway's effect, by removing 4 Bushido counters I can add a six samurai monster from my deck or graveyard to my hand" Tenten said as a she took a card from her deck.

"Now come out I special summon Grandmaster of the Six samurai (2100/ 800)!" Tenten announced.

"Battle Kageki attack his Beastborg!" Tenten called out as lageki twirled his blades before unleashing a stream of lighting destroying the cyborg panthers. (Barrett:4000-3900)

"When Panther Predator is destroyed in battle its materials can be brought back from the graveyard" Barrett said as his monsters appeared on the field.

"I activate the quick-play spell, Six Strike - Triple Impact!" Tenten declared holding up her spell as Shi-En, Kageki, and Grandmaster were shrouded in auras of their respective elements holding up their blades. "This spell has several effects, and one happens to let me destroy all of your monsters!" The three monsters fired off a tri-beam of earth, darkness, and wind blowing away both Barrett's monsters.

"It can't be..." Barrett said gritting his teeth.

"Now end this with direct attack!" Tenten shouted as her two remaining monsters struck Barrett who cried out in pain ( Barrett:3900-0)


	18. Naruto vs Kurotsuchi

Naruto vs Kurotsuchi 

"Is there any reason your attacking me Iwa Student?" Naruto asked trying to sound confused.

"You are Naruto Namikaze are you not?" She asked.

"Sorry you've got the wrong guy, my name is Naruto Muto." Naruto said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Muto...I was told that you are the son of the Yellow Flash." She said with a frown.

"I was his son over seven years ago and due to certain circumstances I was excommunicated from his family, so I was adopted by a man who gave me his name." Naruto explained.

"Then you are his son and even if what you say is true, your still his son. Meaning the alliance treaty is still in effect." The girl said as she strapped on a Iwa style orange duel disk producing a pink axe like blade. "The time for talking us over I will evaluate you here and now to see if your worthy of being my husband, my name Kurotsuchi."

Naruto gave annoyed sigh seeing there was no way of getting out of this. He pulled out his duel disk and strapped it onto his wrist causing the orb to shine. 

"Let's Duel!" Both of them shouted as they 

Naruto:4000

Kurotsuchi:4000

"Ladies first." Naruto offered

"How sweet of you." Kurotsuchi said as she draws. "I think I'll start things with the Spell Card Gem-Knight Fusion." Kurotsuchi announced as a card depicting two warriors being sucked into a portal appeared in front of her. "It let's me fuse together two Gem-Knight monsters in my hand."

"I choose to fuse Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Emerald!" Kurotsuchi announced holding out the two cards.

Appearing behind her was the fusion portal to where a yellow colored knight with tourmaline jewels and a green colored knight with emeralds were sucked into it.

"Stone warrior in armor of lightning and gleaming green knight of good fortune, meld your might to make your light blinding bright." She chanted "Fusion Summon! Come forth Gem-Knight Topaz!" (Atk/1800 Def/1800)

Appearing out of the portal was dark golden knight with a long green cape and his weapon over his shoulder.

"So it's true that Iwa Dueling Academy specializes in fusion summoning." Naruto muttered.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Kurotsuchi finished as a face down appeared behind Topaz. "Alright then show me the skills of the Yellow Flashes son."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the mention of his former father. "My move!" Naruto shouted drawing his card. " When I control no monsters I can Special summon Linkslayer!" Naruto said. 

Appearing on the field was a yellow, darkish red brown armored man with the appearance of a lynx or lion appears on the field, wearing a red brown cape, bright orange eyes over his lynx helmet and wrist arms that extend to form blueish energy blades. (2000/600)

"Next I'll summon Cyberse Wizard!" Naruto said.

A white-green outline coat, black skintight mage-like outfit mage with a wizard-like hoodie appears on the field. He has bright green hair that covers the left side of his face with green eyes, wielding a strange black staff with a small sharp tip. He wore grey shoulder pads with blue gems on top as well as wearing grey-green outline boots stood beside Link Slayer. (1800/800)

"Next I'll activate Link Slayer's ability by discarding 1 card I can destroy one of your trap or spell cards!" Naruto announced as Link Slayer jumped into the air plunging his blade into Kurotsuchi's face down card.

"Time to battle! Link Slayer attack Topaz with shooting star slash!" Naruto commanded as Link Slayer extended his blades slicing Topaze in half causing it to shatter. (Kurotsuchi:4000-3800)

"Now Cyberse Wizard attack her directly! Illusion Spike!" Naruto called out. 

The techno wizard lifts up his staff as three strange energy lights appear over the tip and he swings forward, firing a blast hitting Kurotsuchi directy knocking her to the ground. (Kurotsuchi:3800-2000).

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Naruto finished as he set his face down.

Kurotsuchi rose to her feet. "That wasn't a bad opening move." Kurotsuchi said as she drew her card. "I activate the spell Card of Demise, this let's me draw five new cards, however if I fail to use them within five turns I must send them to the graveyard." She explained as she drew five new cards from her deck.

"Now I activate Polymerization to fuse together Gem-Knight's Garnet, Alexandrite and Emerald." Kurotsuchi announced as all three of her monsters enter the fusion vortex above her. 

"Magical rock of dark and light! Stone warrior in armor of lightning! Gleaming green knight of good fortune! Combine your brilliance to forage a blinding new brightness!" She chanted as the three Gem-Knight went into the Fusion portal and her Extra Deck opened. "I Fusion Summon! The Mighty Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

A large knight in silver armor and a long cape appeared. It had a diamond headpiece as well as horns on the side of the helmet. It held a long sword with multiple gems embedded on the blade. (2900/2500)

"Now I'll activate Master Diamonds ability, by banishing my Gem-Knight Topaz, my Gem-Knight Master Diamond gains it's Special Abilities." Kurotsuchi stated as her Gem-Knight gained a yellow glow while absorbing the astral image if Topaz.

"And I'm supposed to be intimidated by this why?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"This means my Master Diamond can now attack twice this turn, furthermore when it destroys your monsters you take damage equal to that destroyed monsters Atk." Kurotsuchi stated with a grin.

"Oh crap baskets..." Naruto said with wide eyes.

"Now Master Diamond wipe out his Link Slayer with brilliant bald slash!" Kurotshuchi commanded as Master Diamond brought down his sword slicing Link Slayer in half the force of the impact pushing Naruto back. (Naruto:4000-3100)

"Now you'll receive damage equal to your Link Slayers Atk!" Kurotsuchi announced as Diamond stabbed his sword into the ground causing a shock wave. (Naruto:3100-1100)

"Now for the second attack!" Diamond charged towards Cyberse Magician who raised his staff as Diamond brought down his sword causing a sizeable explosion from the impact causing a cloud of dust to form.

"Checkmate." Kurotsuchi said putting her hand on her hip. "Looks like the son of the mighty yellow flash was just a joke."

But when the dust finally cleared away Kurotsuchi's eyes widened when the dust cleared to reveal both Naruto and his monster were both fine.

"What, but how!? You should have lost the rest of your Life Points!" Kurotshchi exclaimed in disbelief.

"Looks like you forgot about the face down card I set." Naruto said pointing to his set card. "It was Draining Shield. This not only saved my monster but also I gain Life Points equal to your Diamond's Atk." Naruto said as a green aura surrounded him as his life points increase. (Naruto:1100-4000)

"That was a pretty impressive move I've gotta admit. But that's not enough to beat me." Naruto said with a serious expression on his face.

Kurotsuchi grit her teeth in frustration. "I end my turn."

"My move!" Naruto shouted as he draws his card. "First I'll activate the effect of Dotscraper from my graveyard, which allows me to revive him!" Naruto announced as A small block like robot jumped onto the field.

"Now I summon Code Radiator!" Naruto announced as he summoned his next Cyberse monster a blue mermaid like monster.

'What could he be planing to do now, he has two level four monsters could he be hoping to pull off an Xyz summoning?' Kurotsuchi pondered.

"Alright! Appear Circuit that guides my path!" Naruto shouted as he brought his right hand out as a blue lightning came out of his hand and went towards the sky to form a portal with arrows and circuitry, known as an Arrowhead, appeared.

"What is this!?" Kurotsuchi exclaimed in shock.

"Arrowheads confirmed, the summoning conditons are at least two effect monsters, I set Dotscraper, Cyberse Wizard and Code Radiator into the Link Markers!" Naruto announced as the three monsters became beams of yellow and blue light entering the arrowheads. "Circuit Combine! I Link Summon! Appear now Link-3 Decode Talker!" Naruto shouted holding up his hand as his monster as his monster took form.

Appearing from the portal was a humanoid being with dark blue gold trimmed armor covering several parts of the monsters body such as the feet knees, thighs, upper chest shoulders, wrists with two wing like pieces on it's back. It's purple eyes shined from its elongated helmet, forming in it's right hand was a rather unique sword. (2300/L-3)

"Link Summoing!? I've never heard of a summoning method like this?!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed in shock but quickly composed herself. "However tou efforts were a waist as your monster's Atk points are still lower than mine."

"Sorry but your wrong about that." Naruto said with smirk while Kurotsuchi gave a confused expression. "The effect of my Code Raidator now activates! When he's used to Link Summon Code Talker monster my opponents monster loses it's Atk points and it's abilities are negated!" Naruto explained as an astral image of Code Radiator appeared above Code Talker holding up a ball of blue aqua colored energy before firing it at Diamond causing him to groan as his body turned into a pale gray.

"Now Decode Talker wipe out her Gem Knight Master!" Naruto shouted thrusting his arm forward as Decode flew straight towards Diamond both monsters raised their swords clashing against each other causing sparks to flight as the blades collided Decode swung his bald knocking it Diamonds sword aside before striking him in the chest causing it to explode sending sending Kurotsuchi into the air before falling to the ground. (Kurotsuchi:2000-0)

"You said you came here to evaluate me to see if I was worthy of being you husband. Well in my opinion your not worthy to be my wife. And do you know why?" Naruto said. "Your not strong enough, you're weak, and I'll never marry someone like you, so get lost and never come near me again. I'm no longer a member of the Namikaze clan so I have no obligation to fulfil anything that Namikaze promised." Naruto said as he turned his back to Kurotsuchi and began to walk away.

As he left Naruto stopped when he saw his former family come out of their hiding place along with Tsuchikage. Though he wasn't surprised to see them, he soon noticed three women come out as well.

"That was some skill you should boy, I'm most displeased with what I've just learned from your father and your statement." The old man said.

"I could care less." Naruto said.

"Lady Toriko, If I may ask what do you doing here?" Minato asked drawing the older woman's attention. "I knew you said you would be coming some time next week?"

"I came early to see how the duel between them ended. And I must say I am impressed, so much that it would be pointless for my daughter Shizuka to challenge Naruto-kun. So I have decided to postpone their duel for a later time. Let's say the Arc League Championship in the upcoming months." Toriko said.

"This isn't over." Kurotsuchi said as she rose to her feet. "I won't allow myself to be embarrassed like this! I'll fight in the Championships. I will make you my husband no matter what!" She managed to utter before she passed out.

"We'll see about that..." Naruto said as he began to walk away.

Naruto:4000

Kurotsuchi:4000

"Ladies first." Naruto offered

"How sweet of you." Kurotsuchi said as she draws. "I think I'll start things with the Spell Card Gem-Knight Fusion." Kurotsuchi announced as a card depicting two warriors being sucked into a portal appeared in front of her. "It let's me fuse together two Gem-Knight monsters in my hand."

"I choose to fuse Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Emerald!" Kurotsuchi announced holding out the two cards.

Appearing behind her was the fusion portal to where a yellow colored knight with tourmaline jewels and a green colored knight with emeralds were sucked into it.

"Stone warrior in armor of lightning and gleaming green knight of good fortune, meld your might to make your light blinding bright." She chanted "Fusion Summon! Come forth Gem-Knight Topaz!" (Atk/1800 Def/1800)

Appearing out of the portal was dark golden knight with a long green cape and his weapon over his shoulder.

"So it's true that Iwa Dueling Academy specializes in fusion summoning." Naruto muttered.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." Kurotsuchi finished as a face down appeared behind Topaz. "Alright then show me the skills of the Yellow Flashes son."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the mention of his former father. "My move!" Naruto shouted drawing his card. " When I control no monsters I can Special summon Linkslayer!" Naruto said. 

Appearing on the field was a yellow, darkish red brown armored man with the appearance of a lynx or lion appears on the field, wearing a red brown cape, bright orange eyes over his lynx helmet and wrist arms that extend to form blueish energy blades. (2000/600)

"Next I'll summon Cyberse Wizard!" Naruto said.

A white-green outline coat, black skintight mage-like outfit mage with a wizard-like hoodie appears on the field. He has bright green hair that covers the left side of his face with green eyes, wielding a strange black staff with a small sharp tip. He wore grey shoulder pads with blue gems on top as well as wearing grey-green outline boots stood beside Link Slayer. (1800/800)

"Next I'll activate Link Slayer's ability by discarding 1 card I can destroy one of your trap or spell cards!" Naruto announced as Link Slayer jumped into the air plunging his blade into Kurotsuchi's face down card.

"Time to battle! Link Slayer attack Topaz with shooting star slash!" Naruto commanded as Link Slayer extended his blades slicing Topaze in half causing it to shatter. (Kurotsuchi:4000-3800)

"Now Cyberse Wizard attack her directly! Illusion Spike!" Naruto called out. 

The techno wizard lifts up his staff as three strange energy lights appear over the tip and he swings forward, firing a blast hitting Kurotsuchi directy knocking her to the ground. (Kurotsuchi:3800-2000).

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn." Naruto finished as he set his face down.

Kurotsuchi rose to her feet. "That wasn't a bad opening move." Kurotsuchi said as she drew her card. "I activate the spell Card of Demise, this let's me draw five new cards, however if I fail to use them within five turns I must send them to the graveyard." She explained as she drew five new cards from her deck.

"Now I activate Polymerization to fuse together Gem-Knight's Garnet, Alexandrite and Emerald." Kurotsuchi announced as all three of her monsters enter the fusion vortex above her. 

"Magical rock of dark and light! Stone warrior in armor of lightning! Gleaming green knight of good fortune! Combine your brilliance to forage a blinding new brightness!" She chanted as the three Gem-Knight went into the Fusion portal and her Extra Deck opened. "I Fusion Summon! The Mighty Gem-Knight Master Diamond!"

A large knight in silver armor and a long cape appeared. It had a diamond headpiece as well as horns on the side of the helmet. It held a long sword with multiple gems embedded on the blade. (2900/2500)

"Now I'll activate Master Diamonds ability, by banishing my Gem-Knight Topaz, my Gem-Knight Master Diamond gains it's Special Abilities." Kurotsuchi stated as her Gem-Knight gained a yellow glow while absorbing the astral image if Topaz.

"And I'm supposed to be intimidated by this why?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"This means my Master Diamond can now attack twice this turn, furthermore when it destroys your monsters you take damage equal to that destroyed monsters Atk." Kurotsuchi stated with a grin.

"Oh crap baskets..." Naruto said with wide eyes.

"Now Master Diamond wipe out his Link Slayer with brilliant bald slash!" Kurotshuchi commanded as Master Diamond brought down his sword slicing Link Slayer in half the force of the impact pushing Naruto back. (Naruto:4000-3100)

"Now you'll receive damage equal to your Link Slayers Atk!" Kurotsuchi announced as Diamond stabbed his sword into the ground causing a shock wave. (Naruto:3100-1100)

"Now for the second attack!" Diamond charged towards Cyberse Magician who raised his staff as Diamond brought down his sword causing a sizeable explosion from the impact causing a cloud of dust to form.

"Checkmate." Kurotsuchi said putting her hand on her hip. "Looks like the son of the mighty yellow flash was just a joke."

But when the dust finally cleared away Kurotsuchi's eyes widened when the dust cleared to reveal both Naruto and his monster were both fine.

"What, but how!? You should have lost the rest of your Life Points!" Kurotshchi exclaimed in disbelief.

"Looks like you forgot about the face down card I set." Naruto said pointing to his set card. "It was Draining Shield. This not only saved my monster but also I gain Life Points equal to your Diamond's Atk." Naruto said as a green aura surrounded him as his life points increase. (Naruto:1100-4000)

"That was a pretty impressive move I've gotta admit. But that's not enough to beat me." Naruto said with a serious expression on his face.

Kurotsuchi grit her teeth in frustration. "I end my turn."

"My move!" Naruto shouted as he draws his card. "First I'll activate the effect of Dotscraper from my graveyard, which allows me to revive him!" Naruto announced as A small block like robot jumped onto the field.

"Now I summon Code Radiator!" Naruto announced as he summoned his next Cyberse monster a blue mermaid like monster.

'What could he be planing to do now, he has two level four monsters could he be hoping to pull off an Xyz summoning?' Kurotsuchi pondered.

"Alright! Appear Circuit that guides my path!" Naruto shouted as he brought his right hand out as a blue lightning came out of his hand and went towards the sky to form a portal with arrows and circuitry, known as an Arrowhead, appeared.

"What is this!?" Kurotsuchi exclaimed in shock.

"Arrowheads confirmed, the summoning conditons are at least two effect monsters, I set Dotscraper, Cyberse Wizard and Code Radiator into the Link Markers!" Naruto announced as the three monsters became beams of yellow and blue light entering the arrowheads. "Circuit Combine! I Link Summon! Appear now Link-3 Decode Talker!" Naruto shouted holding up his hand as his monster as his monster took form.

Appearing from the portal was a humanoid being with dark blue gold trimmed armor covering several parts of the monsters body such as the feet knees, thighs, upper chest shoulders, wrists with two wing like pieces on it's back. It's purple eyes shined from its elongated helmet, forming in it's right hand was a rather unique sword. (2300/L-3)

"Link Summoing!? I've never heard of a summoning method like this?!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed in shock but quickly composed herself. "However tou efforts were a waist as your monster's Atk points are still lower than mine."

"Sorry but your wrong about that." Naruto said with smirk while Kurotsuchi gave a confused expression. "The effect of my Code Raidator now activates! When he's used to Link Summon Code Talker monster my opponents monster loses it's Atk points and it's abilities are negated!" Naruto explained as an astral image of Code Radiator appeared above Code Talker holding up a ball of blue aqua colored energy before firing it at Diamond causing him to groan as his body turned into a pale gray.

"Now Decode Talker wipe out her Gem Knight Master!" Naruto shouted thrusting his arm forward as Decode flew straight towards Diamond both monsters raised their swords clashing against each other causing sparks to flight as the blades collided Decode swung his bald knocking it Diamonds sword aside before striking him in the chest causing it to explode sending sending Kurotsuchi into the air before falling to the ground. (Kurotsuchi:2000-0)

"You said you came here to evaluate me to see if I was worthy of being you husband. Well in my opinion your not worthy to be my wife. And do you know why?" Naruto said. "Your not strong enough, you're weak, and I'll never marry someone like you, so get lost and never come near me again. I'm no longer a member of the Namikaze clan so I have no obligation to fulfil anything that Namikaze promised." Naruto said as he turned his back to Kurotsuchi and began to walk away.

As he left Naruto stopped when he saw his former family come out of their hiding place along with Tsuchikage. Though he wasn't surprised to see them, he soon noticed three women come out as well.

"That was some skill you should boy, I'm most displeased with what I've just learned from your father and your statement." The old man said.

"I could care less." Naruto said.

"Lady Toriko, If I may ask what do you doing here?" Minato asked drawing the older woman's attention. "I knew you said you would be coming some time next week?"

"I came early to see how the duel between them ended. And I must say I am impressed, so much that it would be pointless for my daughter Shizuka to challenge Naruto-kun. So I have decided to postpone their duel for a later time. Let's say the Arc League Championship in the upcoming months." Toriko said.


	19. Naruto vs Dosu

Naruto vs Dosu

"Both of you ready?" The proctor asked and both boys nodded at him. Dosu pulled out his duel disk with Naruto strapping on his duel bracer.

"GO NARUTO-NII GO!" A voice shouted. Naruto looks up to see who was cheering for him and saw Naruko who was cheering for him and waving her hands at him. Naruto eyes widen a little when he saw her little sister before a small smile appeared on his face. He decided that he would put on a show just for Naruko. 

"Then Duel Field Open. Release!" Naruto yelled as a small translucent dome formed in between him and Dosu before it quickly grew and burst out, activating the virtual reality field.

"What is this?!" Dosu exclaimed in shock.

"This is duel field, and this makes the game a lot more interesting." Naruto said holding up his duel case. "Duel mode...change!" Naruto shouted 

Naruto's deck scattered around him as fire surrounded Naruto. The fire spread around his body, Naruto now stood in a black jumpsuit with orange lining. The fire spread across his arms and legs creating white arm braces and boots with red accents. The fire then spread across his chest creating red chest armour in the form of the head of dragon with glowing green eyes. with a large ruby the center. The fire finally wrapped around his head forming a metallic head band with vertical white horns.  
Jun 30, 2018"Armor? Out of cards?" Sakura gasped in confusion.

"What kind of power did Naruto get?" Kushina asked curiously.

"He must have reprogrammed the holograms or something." Kiba stated confidently.  
Jun 30, 2018"Wow Naruto-nii looks so cool!" Naruko gushed with stars in her eyes looking at Naruto's duel mode.

The students from the other duel schools were also surprised having never seen or even heard of such technology existing before.

"Now then shall we begin." Naruto said as five cards materialized in his hand.

"Fine i doesn't matter what you do it still won't help you win!" Dosu exclaimed drawing his cards.

"Let's Duel!" Both boys shouted.

Naruto:2000

Dosu:2000

"I think I'll start things off." Dosu said as he draws his card sixth card. "Since my opponent doesn't control a monster I'm able to special summon Hack Worm (400/0) in defense mode." Dosu announced.

A mechanical worm with 6 legs on its upper part of its body with green straight highlights on both side of its body. It also has 2 spikes with green orbs on its back as it roars with its pink glowing energy from its open mouth appeared on the field.

"But why stop at one, I special summon a second Hack Worm." Dosu announced as another Hack Worm materialized on the field.  
Jun 30, 2018"Why'd he summon a pair of weaklings?" Kiba asked as some of the others looked at him like he grew a second head.

Even Akamaru whined at his partner's stupidity.

"You seriously didn't see what that guy just did? He just summoned a pair of monsters without wasting his Normal Summon, which means he can release them to bring out something big and powerful without wasting time." Shikamaru explained, keeping a keen eye on the field.  
Jun 30, 2018Dosu looked at his hand and grinned under his bandages. 'With his card given to me by Lord Orochimaru my victory is assured.' Dosu thought to himself. "Prepare to fall Namikaze! I tribute both my Hack Worms, to tribute summon Cracking Dragon (3000/0)!" Dosu shouted as two Worms turned into yellow particles. Emerging to the field was a mechanical worm with 6 legs on its upper part of its body with green straight highlights on both side of its body. It also has 2 spikes with green orbs on its back as it roars with its pink glowing energy from its open mouth.  
Jun 30, 2018"A Level 8 on the first turn!?" Naruko exclaimed in worry as her eyes sparked with fear for her brother.

"He'll be fine." The voice of Sasuke Uchiha spoke as everyone turned to the duck-butt haired teen. "Just look at Naruto's face. He isn't afraid, he's smirking at the thought of a tough situation." True to his word, a smirk graced the armored blonde's face as he stared at the mechanized dragonoid with confidence.  
Jun 30, 2018Naruto whistled seeing the massive dragon. "Wow that's a pretty impressive dragon, it may be a machine type but still I can't help but admire a good card when I see one." Naruto said surprising everyone by praising his opponents monster.  
Jun 30, 2018"Praise alone won't help you survive, kid." Dosu smirked. "I'll end my turn." He concluded.

"Why didn't he set any cards?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"He's probably under the belief that his dragon is invincible, thus not setting cards to act as buffers." Shino answered.  
Jun 30, 2018"My turn, I draw!" Naruto said as a card materialized in his hand. "And I'll start by activating pot of greed." Naruto announced as two new cards appeared in his hand and smirked. "Now I'll play the Spell card Pendulum Call, now by discarding one card from hand to my deck I'm able to add two Magician Pendulum monster's to my hand."  
Jun 30, 2018"Pendulum?" Minato echoed, confused about the unknown cards. "What kind of cards are those?"

*Do it, Naruto.* Sasuke thought with a smirk-like grin. *Show Dosu and everyone else your new power!*  
Jun 30, 2018"I now use Scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician, and Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Naruto shouted holding up his hand as two columns of transparent blue light then appeared to Naruto's left and right side.

The column of light on Naruto's right contained a young man with light-orange hair that was short except for a long braided ponytail that went half way down his back. He had on a long white coat gold trim and the collar and shoulders colored navy-blue. Around each of the young man's upper arms were two pairs of rope-like green bands. Underneath his jacket, the young man had on a black bodysuit, and around his upper legs were two pairs of green bands like the ones on his upper arms. Atop the young man's head was a small white and gold conical hat with a gold ornament on each side resembling a dragon's wing. In his left hand, the young man had a white and blue bladed bow-like weapon. Connected to each end of the weapon was a long gold ribbon that resembled the body of a serpent-like dragon, and attached to this ribbon near one of the blades was a small red crystal orb.

Inside the column on Naruto's left was a man with spiked pale-blonde hair, wearing a long ornate dark-blue and white coat with gold trim. This coat had a thick white-furred collar with grey dragon fangs decorating the outer rim. Around the man's upper left arm was a pair of green rope-like bands. Atop the magician's head was a small white and gold conical hat with an ornament on each side, each ornament resembling a set of three dragon horns. In his hand, the man held a purple staff with a small yellow crystal orb on the end, and surrounding the orb was a large gold ring resembling the body of a serpent-like dragon.

"With this, I'm able to summon monsters from level 2 to level 7 simultaneously!" Naruto said as a large version of the millennium pendant swung back and forth. "Swing Pendulum! Crave out the path that leads to my destiny!"  
Jun 30, 2018"He can summon a bunch of monsters in one turn!? That's against the rules!" Ino screeched in anger.

"Somewhere out there, Ino, someone is saying "Screw the Rules; I have Mystery Cards that no one knows about!", and loves making people like you pissed off." Choji commented as beams of light flew out of a portal that formed from Naruto's pendant.  
Jun 30, 2018"Appear Dual eye sorcerer! Iris Magician!" Appearing on the field was a young man with long straight dark hair tied back in a ponytail. His right eye was red while his left eye was green, and atop his head was a red conical hat with a blue gemstone on the front and a small yellowish-white blade on each side like a pair of horns. His outfit consisted of thick red, black and grey armor with large blue gems fitted into the shoulders. Hanging down around his waist was a long ornate red and black armored shirt, and hanging from his back was a red cape with a black underside. He had a pair of black fingerless gloves on his hands, and in his right hand was a red and gold sword with a guard decorated to look like it had red and green eyes.

"Elegant witch who rides upon the wind! White Wing Magician!" Materializing on the field was a young woman with fair skin, straight shoulder-length pink hair and blue eyes. Atop her head was a blue and white conical hat that had a silver blade on each side and a transparent green section on the front part of the brim. The young woman had on a white and black dress with blue armor covering her chest. Part of the dress consisted of a pair of baggy blue and black sleeves and two white hoops around her shoulders. Around her waist was a large round blue and white skirt with transparent green sections on the front and back. The rest of the pinkette's outfit consisted of a pair of blue high-heeled shoes with black thigh-high stockings that had blue armor covering the knees and three sections of white armor on each of her lower legs. On her back was a pair of green transparent wings, and in her right hand she held a thin green wand that had an elaborate white, blue and black crest at the top with four green wing-like blades on each side.

Naruto's right eye had turned a glowing, fiery orange, with a reptilian slit in the center. The eye blazed like a wildfire. "Odd-Eyes Appolodragon!" Naruto shouted

Soaring to the field was red dragon with large armoured wings. Its head ended in a three-pointed crest with glowing blue scars on it, and at the end of its snout was a long horn. The dragon's left arm was totally mechanical and had a hand with long bladed claws, and a piece of grey armored covered the left side of its chest while the right side had two long glowing blue scars. The bottom edges of the dragon's large magnificent wings glowed blue like the scars on the scars on the rest of its body. The dragon's right knee was totally mechanical, and it had a section of grey armor on the middle part of its tail. (2500/2000)  
Jun 30, 2018Nice design to Odd-Eyes Apollo Dragon, partner.  
=========================================  
"What kind of cards are those?" Neji questioned with a glare.

"Whatever they are, they look amazing! Especially that there dragon~!" TenTen gushed at the sight of the dragon's attached weapons.

"They are indeed the most Youthful of cards that Naruto owns!" Rock Lee declared loud and happily, only to be slapped by a fan that TenTen pulled out of nowhere. (Think of Yuzu's fan. LOL)  
Jun 30, 2018I was also hoping to see the reactions from the Cloud and rock students. 

Also wait to you see what Naruto plays to counter Cracking Dragon  
Jun 30, 2018Ah, okay. I'll do them right now.  
========================  
"Impressive. Kid's got some skill." Kurostuchi commented as the monsters appeared.

"Yo Yo, Naru-to! He so fly, you got to see why!" Bee rapped, making his students groan at their teacher's bad rapping.  
Jun 30, 2018Dosu smirked under his bandages. "My monster's effect activates!" Dosu announced. "When you summon or special summon a monster this turn, it loses 200 Atk per level." Dosu explained while everyone looked on in shock. "And you take damage!"

"His two Magician's are level 4, and that dragon's a level 7. So all together that makes." Omi said using his fingers to count as Karui groaned.  
Jun 30, 2018"His two mages will lose 800 each, while his dragon loses 1400." Karui explained. "However, Naruto's LP will drop by 3000 in total."  
Jun 30, 2018"Naruto-kun! /Onii-chan!"

"Crack Fall!" he said, as the roar unleashing a powerful shockwave of wind towards naruto who smirked.

"When Odd-Eyes Rising Dragon is summoned, I'm able to summon a Brave-Equip monster from my deck." Naruto said as he drew then card. "Come forth Red Sword Brave! Embedding in the ground was a shining gold and red sword with a sun-themed crossguard and the blade being gold with an inner red center that grew larger as it reached the blade's tip.  
Jun 30, 2018You meant Odd-Eyes Apollo Dragon.  
==============================  
"That card...!" Kushina and Minato gasped, recognizing one of the ancient swords of legend.

"Do it, Naruto!" Sasuke called. "Show him the power of the Red Light!"  
Jun 30, 2018"Don't gotta tell me twice!" Naruto shouted holding his hand forward. "When Shining Sword is special summoned when i have Rising Dragon on the field I can negate any effect damage i would have taken!" Naruto announced as Shining sword released a bright red glow creating a barrier around Naruto and his monsters.  
Jun 30, 2018Oh yeah!  
Jun 30, 2018"No way!" Dosu gasped behind his bandages, while Orochimaru growled beneath his disguise.

*To think this brat would have that card!* The p*** growled in anger.

"Now, Shining Sword! Become one with the dragon who bares the power of the sun!" Naruto called as Odd-Eyes roared and grabbed the sword's handle, tossing it into the air as it spun before the dragon grabbed it and posed.  
Jun 30, 2018"When braved my Dragon gains 1000 extra Atk!" Naruto announced as his Dragon's eyes shined brightly as he raised his sword.( 2500-3500). 

"Trap Activate!" Dosu shouted placing his Trap card. "Sonic Barrier! Wiith this in play you can't attack me with any monster level 4 or higher, so you may destroy my Dragon, but I'll still have life points left.  
Jun 30, 2018"You think I'm that foolish to step into an obvious trap? Who do I look like to you? Kiba?" Naruto asked incredulously as everyone snickered at the Beast/Beast-Warrior's impression of a gaping gold fish. "Besides, I know of Cracking Dragon's other ability."  
Jun 30, 2018"I overlay both my level 4 Magician's!" Naruto announced as a large vortex in the form of a galaxy appeared in the middle of the battlefield and pulled in Yuma's two monsters as balls of green and purple energy. "With these two i build the overlay network!" 

"Holy Spellcaster infused with the light of the Numeron code appear now! Xyz summon Hope Magician!"

Rising out of the galaxy was a large Rising out of the vortex was a young man with red eyes and silver hair. Over his head was a white and gold hood with golden wing-like horns on the sides. White and gold armor covered his chest, shoulders and wrists, and he had on a pair of long white and black pants with diamond-shaped pieces of golden armor hanging. Hanging from his back was a long white cape with gold trim that seemed to be feathered on the back, and in each hand he held a short red rod with a golden blade on each end. Orbiting around the young man were two balls of golden light.  
Jun 30, 2018"That monster looks like one of the Number Cards." Akatsuchi commented at the sight of the monster.

"Just like the original holder of the Numeron Code from the old legends..." Wasabi commented.  
Jun 30, 2018"Don't gotta tell me twice!" Naruto shouted holding his hand forward. "When Shining Sword is special summoned when i have Rising Dragon on the field I can negate any effect damage i would have taken!" Naruto announced as Shining sword released a bright red glow creating a barrier around Naruto and his monsters.

"Now to end this!" Naruto shouted as both his monsters dashed forward Odd-Eyes raised Shining sword slicing Cracking Dragon In two. (Dosu:2000-1500)

"Now end this Hope Magician! Hope Sword enchanted slash!" Naruto shouted as Hope Magician raised his two swords and struck Dosu.


	20. Naruto vs Samui

Naruto:2000

Samui:2000

"I will go first. Draw!" Samui announced drawing her card. "First I activate the Continuous Spell, Valhalla Hall of The Fallen, once per turn when I control no monsters I'm able to special summon a Fairy-Type monster from my hand!" Samui announced as the area around her and Naruto changed to that of a throne room with roman pillars. 

"From my hand, I special summon Athena (2600/800)!" A silver haired woman wearing white Roman armor appeared carrying a silver orante spear in her right arm while carrying a large silver shield.

"I activate the Continuous Spell, Court of Justice from my hand, when a level 1 fairy type monster is on my field, once per turn I'm able to special summon a fairy type from my hand!" Samui announced a golden saucer appeared hovering above her surrounded by two golden angels. 

"I summon the level 1 Spirit Parmal (200/300) in defense mode." A small angel appeared on Samui's field. "The effect of Athena now activates, when a Fairy monster is summoned you receive 600 points of damage." Samui declared pointing her finger at Naruto while Athena raised her spear into the sky causing several beams of light to rain down on Naruto (Naruto:2000-1400).

"I am far from finished." Samui stated. "Do to Court of Justice effect, I special summon Fairy Archer from my hand." Fairy Archer soon appeared on the field. "I now activate her ability, during my main phase I'm able to deal you 400 points of damage for every Light monster I control." Fairy Archer pulled out three arrows from her quiver before firing them directly at Naruto once again the boy stood unphased by assault. (Naruto:1400-200)  
.  
.

"Now way her first turn and she's reduced him to nothing but 200 life points!?" Kiba exclaimed in shock.

"That's Samui's signature combo attack, it's never failed to defeat an opponent." Karui smirked as she crossed her arms.

'Nii-san.' Narumi thought looking down at her brother with worry.

"Something like that won't be enough to beat Naruto." Sasuke stated catching the attention of everyone. "Just sit back and watch." He replied.  
.  
.

"It's my turn, I draw." Naruto said drawing his card. "First I'll activate Graceful Charity, now I'm allowed to draw three new cards from my deck as long as I discard two from my hand after." Naruto said as he drew his three cards then slotted two into this graveyard. 

"By sending Latency from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Bitrooper (1500/2000) from my hand!" Naruto announced as Bitrooper appeared on the field. "I summon ROM Cloudia (1800/0)." A black ram with pink lining materialized on the field. "Rom Cloudia's effect activates, when she's summoned I can add a Cyberse monster from my Graveyard to my hand." He announced as he took a card from graveyard slot. 

"Latancy's (0/0) effect activates, when she's added to my hand from the graveyard I can special summon her to the field." The mechanical pink angel appeared.

"Appear now Circuit that leads to my future!" Naruto announced as a beam of light shot from his hand, Samui and the spectators gasped as the Link Portal appeared above him.

"Arrowheads confirmed, the summoning condition is a level 1 monster. I set Latency into the Link Market, Circuit Combine!" Naruto shouted as Latency became pure yellow energy and shot up into bottom arrow causing it to glow red.

"Link Summon! Appear Link-1 Linkuriboh!" Materializing onto the field was a blue blue cyber version of Kuriboh with a red arrow at the bottom of its tail. 

"Kuri, kuri, ku!" The little ball of energy said as it cuddle against Naruto's cheek.

"Ha, I'm happy to see you too little partner." Naruto said petting the Cyberse Kuriboh's head causing to to let out a soft purr. "Latency's additional effect activates, when she's used as Link Material, I can draw one card." Naruto drew his next card and smiled. "Since I control a Cyberse monsters I can summon Backup Secretary from my hand."

"Appear once again Circuit that leads to my future!" Naruto shouted as he created another Link Portal. "Arrowheads Confirmed, the summoning conditions are two or more Cyberse monsters. I set Bitrooper, Backup Secretary, and ROM Cloudia into the Link Markers, Circuit Combine!" Once again his three monsters changed into beams of light representing their respective attributes as they entered the top, bottom, and bottom-right arrows.

"Link Summon, come out Link-3 Encode Talker (2300/L-3)!" The Light attribute Code Talker emerged hefting its large shield in its right hand as it was summoned to Link Kuriboh's Link Marker.

"That's quite the impressive monster, but I'm afraid it want be able to defeat my Athena." Samui remarked.

"We'll see about that." Naruto said with a smirk. "Linkuriboh attack Athena!" Naruto commanded shocking Samui.  
.  
.

"Is that guy trying to lose! That runt of a monster doesn't have nearly enough Atk to take down Samui's Athena!" Karui shouted.  
.  
.

"Encode Talker's ability activates, since a monster it points too is battling a monster with more Atk, my monster isn't destroyed, and I take no battle damage Naruto declared as Athena swats Linkuriboh back to Naruto's field. "And after the damage calculations, Encode Talker or a monster it points to gains Atk equal to your monsters Atk!" Naruto announced causing Samui to gasp as Encode Talker's Atk points increased (2300/L-3-4900/L-3).

"4900 Atk!" Samui said in disbelief.

"You really should have finished me off on your first turn, Encode Talker attack Athena, Final Encode!" A blade extended from Encode's shield as it charged Samui's monster. Athena raised up her spear firing several beams of light only for Encode Talker to swiftly avoid ever blast before soaring into the sky above Samui and her monsters before it brought down its blade slicing through Athena causing her to shatter into several pieces. (Samui:2000-0)


	21. Omoi vs Kyoya

Omoi vs Kyoya  
.  
.

"I'm gonna start things off." Omoi said as he drew his card. "And I'll kick things off by bringing out one go to monsters, come out XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode". Boggart Knight appeared on the field, Atk: 1900.

"When this card is successfully summoned so can I special summon another level 4 or below X-Saber monster from my hand, so now I special summon the level 1 tuner monster X-Saber Palomuro in attack mode" A small lizard warrior with a lance and armor appeared on the field, Atk: 200.

"When I have two or more X-Sabers on my field so can I special summon XX-Saber Faultroll from my hand!" Omoi declared as Palomuro crossed his sword with Boggart Knight's sword and a energy blast hit the ground and a portal formed and Faultroll came up from the portal landing on the ground drawing his own blade Atk: 2400.

"I tune my level 1 X-Saber Palomuro with my level 4 XX-Saber Boggart Knight!" Omoi announced as Palomuro turned in to a green ring of energy and Boggart Knight flew into the ring and turned in to four stars which then became a beam of light,

"I Synchro Summon! Come forth, level 5, X-Saber Wayne!" A cowboy in brown armor and blue fur on it appeared on the field while he spun his gun in his right hand before he held it out and a sword blade came out of it, Atk: 2100.

"And when this monster is summoned so can I special summon a level 4 or below warrior monster from my hand, so come forth, the level 3 tuner monster XX-Saber Fulhelmknight in attack mode." Fulhelmknight then appeared on the field, Atk: 1300.

"And now it's time for the real deal! I tune my level 3 Fulhelmknight with my level 6 Faultroll". Fulhelmknight turned in to three green rings of energy and Faultroll flew in to them, Faultroll turned in to six stars which then became a beam of light. "I Synchro Summon! Come forth, level 9, XX-Saber Gottoms". XX-Saber Gottoms then appeared on the field and placed his large sword over his shoulder, Atk: 3100.

"And with that I end my turn." Omoi concluded wiping his brown. "Man that's a tough move to pull off."  
.  
.(reactions)

.  
.

"My turn, I draw." Kyoya replied as a card materialized in his hand. "I then activate Angle Baton, now I'm able to draw two cards from my hand then discard one." Kyoya announced as two new cards appeared in his hand before discarding one. "I activate the Field Spell Armatos Colosseo!" Kyoya announced as the card dissolved from his's hand, the two Duelists were surrounded by a colosseum reminiscent of ancient Greece, and the platforms they were standing on attached themselves to the colosseum's surface.

"When Armatos Colosseo's activated, its effect activates: I add one "Armatos Legio" Monster from my deck to my hand." Kyoya looked through his cards until he found the one he wanted.

"I summon Armatos Legio Seeker (0/400)!" Appearing was a soldier wearing a Galea helmet with a muscular body with pecks and a 6 pack wearing two shoulder armor and armbands along with a Braccae and a Caligaes and his weapon of choice is a short gold sword.

"I now build the overlay network using only Seeker!" Kyoya announced as a red swirling vortex formed beneath him drawing in Seeker as yellow energy. "I xyz summon Armatos Legio Decurion!"

Running out of the portal with a battle cry and halting next to Centurion's Left Marker was a male soldier wearing armour that left some of its body parts bare, had a red cape tied around its shoulders with a clasp that had Lightning's crest on it, which was also on other parts of its armour, had a helmet with sword edges instead of hair attached to its top, and held a sword in its right hand. Atk:1000

"Armatos Colosseum's effect now activates when I special summon an Armatos Legio Xyz monster, I can send Armatos Legio Graidus from my hand to the graveyard to special summon the one I discarded."

A statue made of white marble that stood on a platform with a star-shaped symbol on its four sides, and the statue was a muscular soldier that held a sword in its hand appeared.

"Once again I build the overlay network using level 2 Graidus!" Kyoya announced as his monster was drawn into a vortex. "Xyz summon, come forth Armatos Legio Centurion!"

Sliding out of the portal and halting in the colosseum was a new warrior, a male soldier clad in white armour that had Lightning's crest on it, a green cape tied around its shoulders, and golden 'horns' adorned its helmet. The Monster swung its vine staff between its hand, pointing it at their opponent in a menacing manner. Atk:1700

"Once again I activate the effect of my coloseeum and special summon Armatos Legio Magica Alcum (0/16000)!" With that another statue appeared this one being that of asoldier wearing a Galea helmet a muscular body with pecks and a 6 pack wearing two shoulder armor and armbands along with a Braccae and a Caligaes and his weapon of choice is a red and black bow.

"Now I overlay Magica Alcum, and Decurion!" Kyoya shouted as he raised his hand upwards causing both of his monster to shatter into yellow particles before a blot of lighting shot down from the sky "My light becomes eternal, my power becomes the truth! Shine on everything and create the path! Appear, Armatos Legio Legatus Legionis!" Galloping out of the portal on the back of an armoured horse was a new soldier, wearing heavy armour that left its torso and arms bare, he swung its sword as it halted its horse as he narrowed h is eyes towards both Omoi and his monsters. Atk:2400  
.  
.(reactions)

.  
.

"Do to the effect of Magica Alcum, Legatus Legionis gains the following effect, by using all it's overlay units he's able to clear the field of all spell and traps, and monsters! " Kyoya announced

"It can do what!?" Omoi exclaimed taken aback by this effect as he watched Legionis draw two arrows and shot them straight through both Omoi's monsters causing them to shatter like nothing.

.  
.

"Just like that Omoi's field was wiped clean!" Samui said stunned

"Who the hell is this guy!" Karui said as she gritted her teeth.

.  
.

"Now Armatos Legion end this duel here and now!" Kyoya commanded as both his monsters dashed forward Centurion lunged his spear piercing Omoi's shoulder causing him to grit in pain and clutch his arm, he soon noticed Legionis standing over his and raised his sword upwards the reflection of the fearful Kumo duelist shown in its blade as it was brought down.

A loud scream echoes throughout the Chunin Exam hall.


	22. Choji vs Dosu

Choji vs Dosu

As the mummy Sound duelist stepped forward, he was chuckling. 'So it's finally my turn.' He thought, giving his opponent a glance before dismissing him.

Choji was pumped, Asuma's promise of food encouraging him. 'Just keep your eyes on the prize, all you can eat barbecue.'

'My job is to survive the main tournament and battle Sasuke, isn't that right, Lord Orochimaru? I wouldn't want to disappoint you. I begin to see through your design. The reason you set us against Sasuke, but forbid us from kill him. The curse you put on him. We were your pawns, weren't we, my Lord. Put here merely to test the limits of his abilities. It's not Sasuke's life you want. It's Sasuke himself.' Mummy Sound duelist thought.

On the board, Naruto and his team finally had the name to the face and bandages. Choji Akimichi VS Dosu Kinuta

'You played us all for fools, even me.' Dosu thought. 'The triplets got it even worse.'

"All right. The 13th and final match will begin." Hayate announced.

"You can do it!" Shikamaru cheered, looking far more enthused than Naruto had ever seen him.

"Fatso!" Ino shouted.

Causing Choji to grow irritated, grumbling to himself as he bared his teeth. "OK! I'm going to finish this match. It's only going to take about two seconds, and then I'm coming after you, Ino!" He promised.

"That's one way to motivate someone." Takeru chuckled, the fight was a breath of fresh air after all the heaviness in the air up until that point.

"Fine, fatso." Dosu taunted. "If you want this match to end quickly, I'll just win it quickly."

Grumbling, Choji whipped around to face him now that he had used his trigger word, the promise of food, desire to crush him and Ino was enough motivation that it lit a fire in his eyes.

"You're going to go down hard, you mummified weirdo." Choji promised.

"We'll see about that." Dosu remarked as he draws. 'A perfect hand...' 

"First I activate the spell Sinister Justice, now every Fusion Monster that's level 4 or below can attack on the turn when summoned, regardless of anything trying to hold them back." Dosu announced

"It can what!?" Shikamaru exclaimed

"I activate, Polymerization, fusing Mystical Elf and King of the Swamp, I call forth Kamionwizard." A fusion vortex opened above the field, letting a blue-skinned, blond-haired elf wearing a green dress and a dirty looking green monster covered in swamp grass, disappear into it. With a flash, a new face appeared. A blond person clad in black and red metal armor and a facemask. The unknown assailant was armed with a metal scythe. (3/1300/1100)

"Next I'll equip him with Fusion Weapon." Dosu announced, the metal scythe of the Spellcaster became infused with a metal liquid, letting spark with energy. (3/1300-2800/1100-2600)

"Now direct attack." Kamionwizard charged in and dealt a swift, painful slash towards the Choji who had horrified look as the blast struck him dead on causing him to shout in pain as the as a cloud of dust engulfed him.

(Choji: 2000-0)


	23. Naruto vs Orochimaru

Naruto vs Orochimaru

"I'll begin," Orochimaru announced, drawing his sixth card. He then placed one monster on his disk, facedown. "I'll Set one monster and then add two cards facedown to end my turn." He concluded as a Set Monster appeared horizontally on the field while two Set cards appeared behind it vertically.

"Then it's my turn, and I'll bring out my Iris Magician in attack mode!" Naruto declared, a magician wearing robes colored with a mix of violet and green, and holding a whip-shaped staff appeared on Naruto's field. (1500/1000)!"

"I reveal my trap Feint Attack, so long as this card remains on the field your unable to attack face down monsters." Orochimaru stated revealing one of his set cards.

Naruto smirked. "That's fine by me cause I'm activating the spell Magician's Flame Blade, this card not only raises Iris Magician's Atk points by deals yo 500 Damage by skipping over the battle phase." Naruto explained as Iris Magician held up his sword as it was engulfed in flames before taking several swing generating fire balls if fire before unleashing them on Orochimru (Orochimaru:2000-1500).

"I'll end my turn with that." Naruto finished.

"Now then I'll reveal my face down beast, Cobra Jar!" The set card flipped over revealing a blue hindu jar baring several scriptures. (2/600/300)

"And when this monster is flipped over, I'm able to call forth a Poisonous Snake Token to my field in attack position." Orochimaru stated, as the jar shake slightly before a long green-scaled cobra emerged (3/1200/1200).

"I now tribute my Cobra Jar to call forth my venomous beast Urubonus, the avatar of Malice!" A a huge brown and green snake with a twin spiked tail and a pair of horns on its head, which hissed menacingly. (5/2000/800)

"The effect of my of my Viper's Grudge activates when a Reptile monster is sent to the graveyard, I can call forth a new serpent from my deck as long as it's level 4 or below, arise Black Mamba!" a large black cobra with a horn on its head slithered from the portal and hissed menacingly while curling up beside the larger serpents (3/1300/1000).

"He's already managed to summon three monsters!?" Sakura cried out in horror.

"That's not all, when Black Mamba appears your Iris Magician switches battle positions, so now it shifts to defence mode!" Orochimaru declared as his black snake's yellow eyes shined sending a shiver down Iris Magician's body as it fell to his knees.

"Battle!" Orochimaru roared as the Black Mamba slithered across the grassy plane before biting into Iris Magician's shoulder only to be swatted aside by his burning blade as the flames covering his swords vanished. (4/2000-1500/1000).

"Thanks to my Flame Sword's effect it can protect my Magician from destruction once per turn." Naruto said.

Orochimaru shrugged. "It doesn't matter my token is next to strike!" Iris Magician was soon ensnared by Poisonous Snake token causing it to shatter. "And now Urubonus direct attack!" And with a swift wing of it's tail it struck Naruto sending him crashing into a nearby tree. (Naruto:4000-2000).

"That concludes my turn." Orochimaru finished as Naruto staggered to his feet wiping the blood from the corner of his lip.

"Ha, was that all you had for me? I was expecting a bit more than that." Naruto said with a confident smirk as he drew his card.

"I activate Pendulum Call, now by discarding one card from my hand I can add two Pendulum monsters from my deck to my hand!" Naruto said as two card materialized in his hand.

"With Scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician, and Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Naruto declared as twin pillars of light appeared on either side of Naruto each containing one of his magician's.

"Pendulum Summon, come forth Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, and Iris Magician!" Naruto shouted as his pair of duel-eyed monsters appeared descended onto the field his faithful dragon giving off a loud roar (7/2500/2000), (4/1500/1000).

"I activate Dragonpit Magician's Pendulum ability, by discarding one Pendulum monster from my hand I'm able to destroy your Viper's Grudge!" Naruto declared as the water dragon magician twirled his sceptre unleashing a torrent of water that shattering Orochimaru's trap card.

"Next I activate Dowsing Fusion, I banish both the Violet Poison Magician, and Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon in my graveyard!" Naruto declared as his two monsters hovered above his entering the fusion vortex.

"Fight poison with poison! These monsters are dangerous when mixed!" Naruto chanted as purple serpent dragon hovered above him. "Fusion Summons! Come forth, Starve Venemy Dragon!" (2500/2000)

"I activate Starve Venemy's ability, I can target one of your monsters and not only negate it's effect your monster loses 500 Atk points, and deal you 500 points of damage, Gluttony Spore!" Naruto declared as Starve Venemy shot several spores from it's arms embedding them onto Urubonus causing several green vains to appear as it hisses it pain. (5/2000-1500/800)

"Now Starve Venemy attack Urobonus!" Strave Venemy roared as several vines extended from it's body fired a steam of purple and green venomous energy upon Urobonus as it shivered (5/2000-1700/800)

"What's this!?" Orochimaru cried out

"My Venemy didn't just negate your snakes ability he gained it as well!" Naruto shouted with a grin as his monster fired slicing the large snake in half (Orochimaru:3500-2700).

"Now Odd-Eyes destroy Black Mamba!" Naruto called out as Odd-Eyes fried off a blue and black swirling blast of energy wiping out another serpent (Orochimaru:2700-1500)

"Now face Odd-Eyes ability, you now take damage equal to the combined Atk of the monsters in my Pendulum Zones!" Naruto declared as both his Magician's held up their respective staffs unleashing swirling orange and blue energy upon Orochimaru (Orochimaru:1500-0)


	24. Naruto vs Shingo

Naruto vs Shingo

In front of them was a large arena in a large stadium outside L.I.D. Yuya and Yuzu looked around while the kids looked excited.

"It's L.I.D. Center Court, it's the coolest dueling field I ever saw." Fredrick said in awe

Coming up to group was three male teenagers dressed in the same Miami Prep Uniforms.

"Hey." The one in the front said with a wave.

"These gentlemen have also become big fans of yours." Sawatari said getting Yuya to look at him. "Their curious about the cards you used to Pendulum Summon. You wouldn't mind letting them have a look would you."

"Show them my Cards?" Yuya said in an uncertain tone.

"No need to worry, these are just some of my best buds." Sawatari smiled to the uncertain duelist.

"Well ok." Yuya said still uncertain as he dug his deck out of his jean pocket.

"Here they ar.." Yuya said but was cut off as Sawatari swiped him out of his hand.

Up in the stands Naruto's eyes narrowed at the blond teens actions.

(Back with Yuya and the Others)

"That's not amusing Sawatari!" Yuzu snapped at the L.I.D. duelist.

"I wasn't being funny." Sawatari said revealing his true colors. "I happen to prefer rare cards, they are the only ones worth collecting."

"These Pendulum Cards are so unique that I simply can't resist them." He said pocketing the cards.

"So that's reason why you invited Yuya here." Yuzu said in anger realization.

"That's not the only reason really." "I need to learn how to use the cards, you still want Yuya to demonstrate Pendulum Summon right." Sawatari asked his friends.

"For sure. I can't wait." Were their responses as Sawatari took out a green Duel Disk.

"That's why I reserved the main duel zone for our showdown." He said as he placed his Duel Disk on.

"Well I'm afraid your going to have to cancel that reservation, because I'm not dueling." Yuya said at the arrogant duelist.

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid this a duel you can't deny." Sawatari said pulling goggles back and letting them go hitting and knocking him down.

"You okay?" Tate asked his friend.

"I suggest you get the head in the game and your deck in order." Sawatari said as his Duel Disk beeped.

"Dueling wasn't apart of the plan." A man said through. "You were ordered to bring the cards to us immediately."

"Hmph? That was your plan, but my priorities are different understand. I plan to keep these Pendulum Cards to myself."

(In a Disclosed Location)

"Don't try to defy us!" The man shouted. "Report here immediately with the cards- No

What the man said was cut off by another. Tuning behind him a platform rose revealing the President of L.I.D.

"Let him be." He said. "Do not interfere with Sawatari."

(Back at the Center Court)

"Now let's get on with it." Sawatari said snapping his fingers where his started to move. Two came and grabbed Yuzu by arms while another held the child in a barehug.

"What's this!" Yuzu struggled against her captors.

"Yuya help us!" The kids screamed.

This enraged Naruto and his monsters at the sight. It reminded the spirits of the times when their old duelists loved ones were captive. For Mahad and Mana they were reminded of Grandpa who had his soul taken by Pegasus. For Blue-Eyes it was reminded of how Pegasus and Noah used Mokuba against Kaiba.

"That's enough Sawatari!" Yuya cried out watching his friends being held hostage. "Let my friends go!"

"Your friends are perfectly safe, at least for the moment, until our Duel begins" Sawatari said.

"What do you mean?" Yuya eagerly inquired.

"You'll see." Sawatari said pulling a couple of cards out of his jacket. "By the way, I have something for you." He said tossing them on the ground in front of the Entertainment Duelist.

"I'm offering these in exchange for your Pendulum Cards. I thought you'd like them because they're worthless like you!" He taunted the stunned duelist.

"You called them trash? How could you." Yuya said bending down to pick up the cards. This was enough for Naruto.

'That's it! I'm sick of this scum bag.' Naruto thought as he reached into his deck and threw with deadly accuracy, aiming to knock the Pendulum Cards out of his hands, which hit his mark dead on not only knocking the cards from Sawatari's hand. 

"Sawatari-san!" His henchmen shouted in concern, Yuzu quickly elbowed the boy holding her in the stomach before swiftly slapping the boys holding the kids with her fan.

"Yuzu, guys!" Yuya smiled as his friends ran to his side before they looked to see the cloaked boy leaning by a nearby wall, glaring at Sawatari with deadly intent. 

Naruto started to walk to where Sawatari dropped Yuya's Pendulum Cards, before he walked up to Yuya handing the Magicians to the tomato haired boy. 

"I believe these belong to you." Naruto said as Yuya took his cards back.

"Thank you very much." Yuya said with smile before giving the boy a confusing look feeling a strange familiarity with this boy. "Say have we met somewhere before?" 

Naruto chuckled under his hood. "Hehehe, you never change tomato head." He joked as Yuya's eyes winded knowing only one person to call him by that nickname, his suspicions were soon confirmed.

"Naruto!?" Yuya shouted in disbelief as the blond/red haired teen smiled as the two embraced in a brotherly hug. "It's great to see ya Yuya." 

"Who is that?" Ayu asked

"He's an old friend." Yuzu smiled happy to see Naruto as well.

Sawatari steadily rose to his feet his eyes glaring at the boy who had struck him gritting his teeth in rage. Naruto looked back at the boy with a stern gaze.

"Stealing someone else's cards, take his friends hostage and then demand a duel, a scum bag like you has no right to call himself a duelist." Naruto stated pointing a finger a Sawatari.

"Why don't you but out! This has nothing to do with you! Who cares if I stole his cards a loser like him has no business having such rare cards! Pendulum summoning should belong to a superior duelist." Sawatari stated.

"Well your certainly not one your just a worthless dueling monkey." Naruto remarked.

"What did you call me!" Sawatari shouted

"Your right that's an insult to monkeys you more of dueling cockroach." Naruto smirked as Yuya, Yuzu and the kids laughed while Sawatari's face turned red.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea who I am!?" Sawatari shouted 

"Yeah a piece of shit." Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes with a red flash causing Sawatari and his goons to step back in fear. "If this is the kind of duelsit this school produces then LDS must be the lowest of the low." 

"How dare you insult the prestigious honour of the Leo Duel School! As one of its top students I'll be certain to teach you a lesson in respect!" Sawatari shouted pointing his finger at Naruto who simply smirked.

"Fine with me. I don't mind mopping the floor with a hack like you." Naruto said as he tossed his rucksack away and strapped on his duel disk unlike any the others had seen. 

"Duel Field activate!" Naruto yelled as the jewel in the centre began to shine, a small translucent blue dome formed in between him and Sawatari before it quickly grew and burst out, activating the virtual reality field.

"W-what's going on?" Sawatari questioned.

"You'll soon find out." Naruto said swiping his hands generating five cards.

'Impossible, his cards are virtual! How could such trash get a Duel Disk like this?' Sawatari thought in shock.

(LDS Observation Room) 

"Who's that?" The black suited man asked observing Naruto, the technician typed away on the keyboard only to come up with no information on the blond haired boy.

The young president leaned back in his chair as he observers the duel in progress his eyes focused on Naruto with interest.

(LDS: Duel Court)

"Alright time to activate..." 

"No! If your a real duelist you shouldn't have a problem facing me in a normal duel." Naruto said cutting Sawatari off before he could have his friend activate the Action field as he smiled. "Unless of course your just a coward who's too afraid to fight with his own strength." 

"I'm no coward I can crush you easily in a Action Duel or a Normal Duel!" Sawatari shouted in anger as he activates his duel disk producing a green blade.

"Good then let's duel!" Naruto shouted

Naruto-4000

Sawatari-4000

"I'll take the first turn!" Sawatari said as he drew his card.

"You'll need a head start then." Naruto said 

"Funny, I summon Lightning Hoverboard!" Appearing on Sawatati's field was a dart board in the jaws of a demonic skull jetting out lightning (4/1400/1200). "Lastly I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." 

"My turn, I draw." Naruto said as he draws his card. ". "I summon Cyberse Wizard!" The green-haired man in black and white robes wielding a wand appeared (4/1800/800).

"What?" Sawatari said with a blink. "Cyberse? I've never heard of that Type."

"I activate the continuous spell Cynet Optimize!, once per turn, I can normal summon a Cyberse monster, but for the rest of the turn, I can only special summon Cyberse monsters from my Extra Deck. I summon Balancer Lord!" A cybernetic knight appeared drawing his sword. 

"And thanks to his ability by paying 1000 life points I can normal summon another Cyberse monster from my hand. I play Buru @Ignister!" Appear was a green blob like creature with wing like ears.  
"I overlay level 4 Balancer Lord and Cyberse Wizard!" Naruto called out as his two monsters shattered into yellow particles as vortex appeared drawing in both his monsters. 

"Xyz Summon! Light Dragon @Ignister!" Storms clouds appeared in the sky emerging from them was large golden eastern style dragon with horns on its head on both side with red eyes with two arms and 2 pair of wings on each side with a green gen on its chest (2300/1500)

(LDS Observation Room)

"Mr. President! We detected a very high summoning energy, coming from that boy's Xyz monster'' A male technician explained. 

"How high is this summoning energy?''. A man wearing glasses and a red scarf and had silver hair, blue shirt and white long pants asked, setting on a chair facing the screen.

"The summoning energy is as strong as Pendulum energy''. A female technician answered to the man with silver hair.

(Maiami Park)

Everyone was too shocked to speak. They just saw Ash do a Xyz Summon. "I don't believe it''. Sawatari said to himself.

"He just used Xyz.'' Yuzu said shocked with the three kids shocked as well.

"Ash is a Xyz User'..' Yuya said shocked as well.

"I activate Cyberse Synchron's ability I double Cyberse Secretary's level so now I can tune level 1 Cyberse Synchron and level 6 Cyberse Secretary!" Naruto shouted as his two monsters shattered into green particles gathering together forming six rings of light as a beam shot through them.

"Synchro Summon! Soar, Wind Pegasus @Ignister!" A green tornado erupted in the centre of the field was a dark green Pegasus in white armor with lion like chest armor with a violet gem in its chin and below the chest armor. It has green flame maine and tail woth green flame wings. (2300/1500)

"N-no way he can Syncrho summon too!?" Sawatari cried out in disbelief.

(LDS: Observation Room)

"The readings were getting from his Synchro energy matches the readings we've gotten from his Xyz summoning." A male technician said bringing up an image of Naruto's two monsters.

"Cyberse? I've never heard of monsters like this before." The black suited man remarked while the young President rubbed his chin.

(Maiami Park)

"I activate Light Dragon's ability by using one overlay unit I'm able to destroy my opponents monsters up to the number of @Ignister monsters on my field!" Naruto shouted as two massive bolts of lighting wiped out both Sawatari's monsters.

"Now I activate Wing Pegasus ability for each Ignister I control I can destroy up to that many Spell/Trap cards on my opponents field!" With a strong flap of its wings both Sawatari's cards shattered.

"This..this can't be my entire field was wipe out!?" Sawatari cried out in disbelief.

"Light Dragon, Wind Pegasus attack him directly!" Both monsters unleashed their attacks Pegasus fluttering his wings forming a massive green tornado while Dragon fired off a blast of yellow electricity, the two attacks merged striking Sawatari.

"Arrrghhh!" Sawatari screamed as he slammed into the wall 

Naruto -4000

Sawatari -4000-0


	25. You Show vs Lds

You Show Vs Lds  
.  
YUYA: 4000

Hokuto: 4000

"I won't let you get You Show Duel School!" Yuya yelled. Hokuto only kept on smirking at him.

"He's quite an energetic boy, but I wonder how long he will be able to keep that up." Himika commented on the sidelines. "Now Hokuto, show us your abilities." 

Unbeknownst to everyone a hooded Declan made it in the building and is watching in.

"Understood, Chairwoman." Hokuto said. "I'll be taking the first turn! I summon Constellar Algiedi (1600/1400)!" He declared taking a card from his hand and put it on his blade. The female humanoid wearing a armor appeared on Hokuto's side. 

"When this card is successfully summoned I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower card with the name Constellar from my hand! I Special Summon Constellar Kaus (1800/1700)!" With that a centaur-like monster holding a bow materialized on Hokuto's side. 

"Constellar Kaus' ability activates! Twice per turn this card can change the Level of a card by 1! I use the one of them to raise Algiedi's Level by 1!" Kaus fired a blue arrow in the sky and turned to light which rained on Algiedi (4-5)

"And I use the second to raise Kaus' Level by 1!" Kaus fired another arrow which turned to raining light dropping on it. (4-5)

"I Overlay Level 5 Constellar Algiedi and Constellar Kaus to build the Overlay Network!" Hokuto declared as A large red vortex appeared in the middle of the field the two Constellar's becoming balls of yellow energy before they flew into the center of the vortex. When they did a column of blue lightning emerged surprising the You Show students, Gong, and Shuzo.

"Light of the stars, come descend and shake this very earth!" Hokuto chanted "Xyz Summon! Constellar Pleiades (2500/1500)!"

"I end my turn with that!" Hokuto announced. Hokuto: Hand/3

'If Yuya Sakaki is the one who ambushed Sawatari, I wonder what he will react after seeing this Xyz Summon.' Himika thought with a smirk.

"It's my trun, draw!" Yuya said as he drew his card. "Using my Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and my Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!"

Upon placing his cards on his Duel Disk, the word 'Pendulum' appeared on it, while two columns of light appeared on the field

"Sway, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!" Yuya chanted as the pendant swung. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters!" A portal appeared and two different lights came down turning into monsters.

"Performapal Sword Fish (600/600)!" A blue eel-like monster with a blade on its back and belly wearing sunglasses.

"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000)!" The dragon with two different colored eyes roared in the field. 

"There it is!" Ayu exclaimed with excitement.

"The shivers!" Futoshi said shaking his body in excitement.

"This is Pendulum Summon!" Himika observed.

"You're not going to use Xyz Summoning?" Hokuto questioned.

"I wasn't the one who attacked Shingo! I've never used Xyz Summoning before!" Yuya yelled.

'That's right, Yuya is fighting them for us. What good does it do if I don't believe him?' Yuzu thought sure of herself.

"Oh well, either way you won't be a challenge to me." Hokuto commented. "Let me put this bluntly, you will lose!"

'No I won't, I will win!' Yuya thought determined.

"I activate Sword Fish's effect!" Sword Fish made several copies of itself and launched them toward the Constellar monsters. "Once per turn this card can lower one of my opponent's monster's Atk points by 600!" The copies went around Pleiades lowering its points. (2500-1900/1500)

"All right! Now Odd-Eyes Atk points are higher!" Gong cheered as Yuya hopped on to his dragon. Ash seems to be the only one who was suspicious while Himika smirked.

"I attack Pleiades with Odd-Eyes!" Odd-Eyes marched over to Pleiades preparing to attack.

"Hmph, his much is within my expectations." Hokuto commented. "Constellar Pleiades' effect activates! By using one Overlay Unit I can return one card on the field to it's owners hand!" Pleiades grabbed one of the orbs leaving one more orbiting around it. "I choose Odd-Eyes!" A light made Odd-Eyes turn to particles as it was returned to Yuya's hand

Everyone but the LDS team were shocked. 

"Odd-Eyes is..." Tatsuya began as Yuya fell to the ground landing on his back hard. 

"Yuya!" Yuzu exclaimed worriedly.

"So Pleiades' effect allows Hokuto to return a monster to the owner's hand. At least it's better than it being destroyed." Tenten said.

"Ow..." Yuya complained as he stood up.

"Everything you do is within my expectations." Hokuto repeated.

"As are you." Sora commented with a smirk.

"What will you do next?" Hokuto asked smirking

"Dammit. "I can't beat Pleiades with Sword Fish. There's got to be something." Yuya said before he noticed a shining light and ran towards it alongside Sword Fish.

"Aiming for an Action Card are you?" Hokuto questioned

"On this field Action Cards should appear wherever shooting stars fall." Yuya made it , but Pleiades suddenly got in front of him stopping him on his tracks. 

"Could it be you came here looking for this?" Hokuto said holding up the action card.

"No way! When did you..." Yuya asked with disbelief.

"This field is one that I specialize in. The timing of the Action Card shooting stars as well as their location, I have it all memorized!" Hokuto explained as Yuya only ran with Sword Fish to another structure where another shooting star came down on to it. Like before Pleiades got in the way again with Hokuto walking towards him. "See, I told you it's futile."

"Dammit." Yuya said gritting his teeth.

"This is bad. He's got him completely read." Gong commented.

"It looks like he wasn't lying when he said this field was his specialty." Yuzu added.

"Yuya! Forgive me! B-but keep burning! Hot-blooded!" Shuzo yelled from the control room.

"Better come up with something fast Yuya. If you don't you're gonna lose." Naruto said gritting his teeth.

"Just to remind you if you spend another minute without playing a card you will be disqualified. If you don't want that to happen then choose to continue the Duel or end your turn." Hokuto said.

Yuya took a card and set it in the slot on the bottom of his Disk. "I set one card and end my turn!" A face down card materialized on Yuya's side.

"At the same time Sword Fish's effect ends and Pleiades Atk points returns to normal." Hokuto said. (1900-2500/1500)

"It seems this was a bad opponent for him to face." Himika commented.

"By the way since mastering Xyz I've now won 40 games in a row. So this will be number 41. My turn!" Hokuto drew he top card from his Deck. "I attack Sword Fish with Constellar Pleiades!" Pleiades swung it's sword on Sword Fish reducing to dust with Yuya feeling the shockwave.

(Yuya: 4000-2100)

"Yuya!" Yuzu exclaimed as Yuya bounced on the ground on his back.

"Sheesh, not the slightest bit of resistance. Sawatari must be lacking to let someone like you ambush him." Hokuto taunted.

"I keep telling you, I didn't do it!" Yuya shouted clenching his fist.

"I don't care. Either way you all will lose disgracefully and this Duel School will become a part of LDS!"

"No! I won't let you do that!" Yuya shouted with determination.

"Then try and stop me. I set one card and end my turn!" Hokuto said as a reverse card appeared behind his monsters.  
.

And with Futoshi snapping his fingers Action Cards had dispersed all over the field.

"I'm going first, I activate the magic card Gem-Knight Fusion from my hand" Masumi announced as she swiped the card on her duel disk. "With this card I can use Gem-Knight monsters from my hand to perform a fusion summon!" 

"What, already!?" Yuzu said in shock.

"Looks like this girl isn't waisting anytime." Naruto remarked

"The cards in my hand that I will fuse are Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Emerald" Masumi said as the two Gem-Knights flew into the sky into a transparent vortex that had formed above the battlefield. 

"Gems tinged with lighting brilliant emerald of good fortune in an whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance" Masumi chanted as her two monsters turned into beams of light and swirled around the vortex. 

"Fusion Summon! Come forth, one who purses victory Gem-Knight Topaz (1800/1800)!" Masumi said as a golden knight like monster appeared on the field

"I can't believe she managed to fusion summon on her first turn" Yuzu said amazed at what she just saw 

"It seems even with your eyes that lack radiance you're able to understand how great hand fusion is" Masumi said causing Yuzu to gasp.

"But the monster she fusion summoned only has 1800 Atk points it's by no means an undefeatable monster" Yuzu said. 

"I wouldn't underestimate it if I were you how you deal with this monster will decide your fate" Masumi said "I set one card face down and end my turn." 

Yuzu narrowed her eyes as she placed her fingers on her deck, "It's my turn, I draw!" Yuzu said as she drew and asmile appeared on her face.  
"Now I activate the spell card Solo: The First Movement, now since I don't have any monsters on my field I can special summon one level 4 or below Fantasia monster from my hand!" Yuzu announced as Musical notes came out of the card while Yuzu grabbed a card in her hand, 

"You're up first, Aria the Melodious Diva (1600/1200)". A purple haired woman dressed in brown clothes with a light brown skirt and music notes on each shoulder appeared.

"And when there is a Fantasia monster on the field, I can special summon the monster card Sonata the Melodious Diva (1200/1000) in attack mode". A green haired woman in a blue dress while she was blue around her right eye.

"And now the concert can really begin!" Yuzu declared as Sonata and Aria started to sing.

"Now I sacrifice Sonata and Aria!" Aria and Sonata flew up in the air and grabbed hands with each other before they vanished.

"An enchanting melody that rings from the heaven, awaken the sleeping genius! Now come forth,Mozarta the Melodious Maestra (2600/2000)!" A female monster with a red dress and an instrument on her back appeared on the field.

Futoshi looked excited while Ayu was jumping next to him, 

"Alright, she summoned a level 8 monster on her first turn!" Futoshi said jumping in delight. Tatsuya nodded, 

"Prima Prodigy Mozart is big sis Yuzu's ace monster!" Tatsuya said in agreement as Ayu nodded.

"And I'm not done yet either, once per turn, Mozarta can special summon a level 4 or below Melodious monster from my hand." Prodigy Mozart held out her hand and a green beam of light came out from it.

"Now come forth, Canon the Melodious Diva (1400/2000) you're on stage". A blue haired woman in a blue and purple dress appeared on the field while she was surrounded by music notes, Atk: 1400.

"And now, Mozarta is gonna attack your Gem-Knight Topaz, Graceful Wave!" Prodigy Mozart held up a music stick, then a sound wave was unleashed from her that flew towards Topaz and destroyed him and Masumi covered her face from the shockwaves, (Masumi: 4000-3200)

"How was that? Is that how I should deal with your monsters?" Yuzu remarked confidently before it turned to worry when she saw the confident smirk on Masumi's face.

"It's your turn now Canon, now attack Masumi's directly". Canon opened her mouth and began to sing and unleashed a shockwave that hit Masumi who covered her face once again. (Masumi: 3200-1800.)

Masumi dusted of her right shoulder, "It seems like you have some skill, but don't think for a second that you have already won." She said flipping her hair.

"You're just a sore loser", Yuzu shouted. 'She can't fusion summon since she only ha# one card in her hand, and even if she summons another monster I can just destroy it with Mozarta or even Canon if she has enough points, I should be able to end this on my next turn, Yuzu thought to herself.

"We'll see if I'm just a sore loser or not on my next turn." Masumi said with a smirk. 

"Once per turn,Canon can change her battle position, so now she goes into defense mode". Canon crossed her arms. "And with that I now end my turn".

"It's my turn now, I draw!" Masumi said as she drew and a smirked. "I summon Gem-Knight Alexandrite (1800/1200) in attack mode". A monster in white armor wit gems on it appeared on the field.

"Next I activate Alexandrite's special ability, so now by sending this card to my graveyard, I can special summon a Gem-Knight monster from my deck, so now I special summon Gem-Knight Crystal ( 2450/1950)!" Masumi declared as the gems covering Alexandrite shined releasing a multi-colored beam before vanshing and another monster with white armor that had large crystals on his shoulders appeared on the field.

Gongenzaka looked at the new monster with crossed arms while he narrowed his eyes, 

"She sacrificed a monster with 1800 Atk points in order to special summon a monster with 2450 Atk points." Gongenzaka said crossing his arms.

"But it still can't beat the Atk points of my Prodigy Mozart!" Yuzu said only for Masumi smirk grow.

"I activate my trap card, Fragment Fusion, so now by remove monsters in my graveyard, I can use them as materials in order to Fusion summon one Gem-Knight monster!" Masumi announced

"Say what? She's gonna Fusion summon by using monsters in her graveyard." Yuya said in shock.

"There are many different ways of fusion summoning, it's always best to keep that in mind." Naruto said

"Now I'm gonna remove the three Gem-Knight monsters in my graveyard, Alexandrite, Tourmaline and Emerald." Masumi said 

"I see, so she sent those other two Gem-Knight monsters to her graveyard by using Gem-Knight Fusion so she would be able to fuse them together with Alexandrite huh? Pretty clever, that girl is actually pretty good after all." Sora remarked.

"Oh magical jewel that wears that visage of day and night, oh secret stone clad in thunder! Oh green radiance beckoning good fortune, become one within the swirling light and new radiance!" Masumi chanted as her monsters once again entered the fusion vortex.

"I Fusion summon! Come forth, the supreme radiance that illuminates everything that exists! Show yourself, Gem-Knight Master Diamond (2900/2500)!". A large warrior with white armor with gems on it that wielded a large sword that also had gems on it appeared on the field.

"This is my true ace monster, and now I use Master Diamond's special ability in order to remove Gem-Knight Topaz in my graveyard from play!" Masumi announced.

"Remove Topaz from the game? But why?" Yuzu said with wide eyes unable to shake this fear.

"Yuzu, don't let your guard down, she's up to something!" Yuya shouted getting her attention.

However Yuzu saw an image of the mystery duelist merge with Yuya and she gasped.

"Can you really afford to look away right now?" Masumi asked "Now first I'm gonna attack your Canon The Melodious Diva with my Gem-Knight Crystal!" Crystal fired crystals from his shoulders towards Canon and destroyed her.

"And now for the real deal, Master Diamond, attack Mozarta The Melodious Maestra!" Master Diamond raised his sword and slashed Prodigy Mozart with it and destroyed her while Yuzu covered her face to shield it from the shockwaves, (Yuzu: 4000-3700. )

"Ah, big sis Yuzu's ace monster was destroyed." Ayu said with worry.

"Yeah but she only took 300 points of damage." Futoshi said reassuringly.

"No, that's wrong." Masumi said as the three of them looked confused 

"What do you mean by that?" Yuzu asked

Masumi then turned towards Yuzu as her smirk grew. "Because before the battle phase started, I activate Gem-Knight Master Diamond's special ability, so by removing one level 7 or lower Gem-Knight monster in my graveyard from the game, Master Diamond gains that monster's special abilities until the end of the turn!" Masmui said

"So that's why you removed Gem-Knight Topaz earlier?" Yuzu said stepping back in disbelief.

"That's right, now I activate Topaz's first special ability, so now you take damage equal to the original Atk points of the monster Master Diamond just destroyed in battle." Masumi declared as Master Diamond held out his arm and it began to glow purple before he unleashed shockwaves towards Yuzu which sent her flying to the ground while she screamed, (Yuzu: 3700-1100)

"Yuzu! Please get yourself fired up, get your blood boiling!" Shuzo shouted as he began to cry.

"She just took 2600 points of damage through Topaz's ability which Master Diamond inherited, so she took 2900 points at once." Tatsuya said worried.

"However she still have some life points left, so she should be able to turn it around." Gong said believing in his friend.

"Nope, not a chance." Sora stated shocking everyone. "This duel is already over, she lost."

"Geez your a real friend aren't you half pint." Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

Masumi looked at Yuzu who was lying on the ground with a smirk, "Now I activate Topaz's second special ability, which is that it can attack twice during the battle phase." Masumi said as Yuzu looked up in shock.

"Say what? It can attack again?" Gongenzaka said with worry "But that means that Yuzu is gonna…"

"She's gonna lose." The kids finished. 

"I told you, this duel is already over." Sora said finishing pocky.

Yuzu got up on unsteady legs. It's all or nothing now, she thought to herself as she ran towards the action card, and ran towards one of the crystal pillars

"zthis is the end." Masumi declared 

"An action card." Yuzu said 

"By using Crystal's effect…" Masumi said. 

"It's all or nothing" Yuzu thought as she stood up and reached for the action card 

"I make a direct attack with Gem-Knight Master Diamond" Masumi said as Master Diamond pointed his sword at Yuzu and she jumped to reached the action card 

"I got it" Yuzu said but when she tried to reached it, it disappeared as it turned out to be a pillar. As the action card was on the other side "No..." 

"To be deceived by the reflection in the crystals, your eyes must be quite clouded." Masumi remarked.

Yuzu's eyes widened as she heard that as the image of Yuya and the mystery duelist appeared in her mind again.

"Now end this Master Diamond..." Masumi said as Master Diamond pointed his sword at Yuzu and fired a yellow beam from his sword at her, the blast hit the ground in front of her and sent Yuzu flying before she slid across the floor, (Yuzu: 1100-0 ). 

Masumi looked at Yuzu who was lying on the ground while the action field was disappearing.

Sora bit another chocolate stick in half and swallowed it before he sighed, "Even after all that, she still lost the duel." 

"Yuzu! Are you okay?" Yuya said running to her side.

"But of course she lost" Himeka remarked

"Yuzu, Yuzu" Yuto said as Yuzu opened her eyes but when she got a closer look it turned out to be Yuya 

"Are you alright Yuzu you aren't hurt are you?" Yuya said as he helped Yuzu off the ground 

"Yeah I'm fine" Yuzu said. 

"Thank goodness" Yuya said as he smiled but to his surprise and happiness Yuzu fell on his chest and hugged him which caused Yuya to blush a bit but none the less he hugged Yuzu backed. 

"Hey listen don't worry about your lost we will get them in the next back" Yuya said but felt his concentration drift with Yuzu's breast pressed up against his chest and that feeling.  
.  
GONGENZAKA LP: 4000  
YAIBA LP: 4000

"I'm going first!" Gong announced. "I Summon Superheavy Samurai Kabuto (1000/2000)!" A machine-like monster that resembled a samurai that red, black, and white armor that carried a large hammer in his hands. "And with that, I end my turn."

"Heh, you summoned a monster with only 1000 Atk points and you're done?" Yaiba said with a smirk.

Gongenzaka smiled, "Truly strong men make no wasted moves!"

Yaiba smiled as he chuckled a little, "Do whatever you want then, blockhead!" He placed his fingers on his deck, "My turn, draw!" He saw the card he drew and smirked.

"I summon XX-Saber Boggarknight (1900/1000) from my hand!" A fiendish-looking monster with gray skull armor and a red cape appeared on the field; it also wielding a sword.

Yaiba held out his hand, "When this monster is summoned successfully, I can Special Summon a level 4 or below "X-Saber" monster from my hand!" He placed a card on his duel disk, "I Special Summon the level 3 Tuner monster XX-Saber Fulhelmknight (1300/1000)!" Yaiba summoned a young male warrior with long blonde hair with brown armor, a red cape and an energy whip attached to his right arm.

Rin narrowed her eyes, "Tuner monster…" She knew that Yaiba is going to Synchro Summon.

Gongenzaka held out his hand, "At this moment, I activate Superheavy Samurai Kabuto's effect! When my opponent successfully Special Summons a monster, I can switch it along with other "Superheavy Samurai" monsters into defence position and this card gains 500 def points for each one until the End Phase." Kabuto switched into defence position as it got into a guarded position with his hammer. (1000/2000-2500)

"Too bad for you! You could've defeated Kabuto if you hadn't Special Summoned! In this duel, the one who makes needless moves will, don't forget it!" Gongenzaka said

"That's right! Show him your Steadfast Dueling Gongenzaka!" Yuya cheered with a smile.

"What's this Steadfast Dueling crap? I'm just getting started!" Yaiba scoffed as held up a card in his hand, "If there are two or more X-Saber monsters on my field, I can Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll (2400/1800)!" A large warrior with black and orange armor and a red cape and had a large sword appeared on the field.

"He summoned three monsters at once!" Tatsuya said shocked 

"Wow!" Futoshi said in amazement.

"Heh, save your surprise for after you see this" Yaiba said "I tune the level 4 XX-Saber Bogart knight with the XX-Saber Fulhelmknight" Yaiba said as Fulmknight turned into three rings encircling Bogart Knight. 

"Wielder of the crossed blade of light trample over this mountain of corpses" Yaiba chanted as a light shout through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Come forth, X-Saber Souza (2500/1600)!" A large grinning warrior in black armor with a worn out red cape and he wielding two swords.

"There's still more to come!" Yaiba smirked. "I activate XX-Saber Faultroll's effect, once per turn, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from my Graveyard! Revive, XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!" Faultroll stabbed his sword into the ground and Fulhelmknight appeared back on the field.

"He brought back a Tuner monster which means he's going to…" Yuya said narrowing his eyes.

Yaiba chuckled, "That's right! I tune my level 3 Fulhelmknight with my level 6 Faultroll! Fulmknight turned into three rings encircling Faultroll.

"Let your silver armor shine! Crush the hope of all who oppose you!" Yaiba chanted. "Synchro Summon! Come forth, XX-Saber Gottoms (3100/2600)!" A masked warrior with a red cape in light brown and silver armor appeared on the field while holding a large sword over his right shoulder.


	27. Naruto vs Arthur

Naruto vs Arthur

Let’s go man, the game is finished.” He might have understood Arthur’s motives, might have accepted his apology, but Cornelius Fillmore was a Safety Patroller he couldn’t let someone go just because he saw where they were coming from.

“Can I at least grab my game satchel?” Stanley asked. Fillmore nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small frown flitter across Ingrid’s face. Following his partner’s gaze, he watched as Arthur carefully lifted his satchel off the peg on the wall, rather than pulling at it like any other kid would have done.

As the weight left the peg, it shot upwards causing the cogs lining to roof to creak and turn. Too late, Fillmore realised his mistake. He had a fleeting moment to register the look of shock and realisation on Ingrid’s face, before the sand bag fell and they were hoisted into the air by white polymer net.

Looking down, Fillmore saw the smirking face of Arthur Stanley. Slinging his satchel over one shoulder, the Maestro of Mayhem looked up at his prize.

“The game’s never over Officers.”

Fillmore sighed at the Arthur’s cavalier nature.  
“Isn’t it? What now Arthur?”

Beneath him, Stanley frowned. “What do you mean?” Arthur asked

“What’s you next game? Who are you going to hurt next? Who’s going to be playing so you can keep playing? Some girls who like you? Some Ultra-Box fans? A couple of Safety Patrol officers who wanted to give you a second chance?"

"You think you’ve won, but you’re wrong. I don’t see a winner Arthur Stanley, I see a loser. Someone who’s lost his life to games. There are people in this world maestro, not pawns. You’re not living man, you’re just playing. You’re just playing yourself.” Filllmore said voicing his anger at Stanley's narcissism.

Stanley blinked once, and then burst into malicious laughter. “Nice speech Officer, very touching. But it doesn’t change the fact that I won.” The blond haired boy smirked up at the couple and gave them a mock salute. 

“Have a nice day.” Still laughing to himself, Arthur Stanley walked out the door before he could get fair an orange blur shot forward swiping satchel from Arthur's grasp. "What the!?" 

"Looking for something?" A voice said causing the blond gamer turned to see a young blond leaning against the wall the shack.

"Give it back I won it fair and square!" Arthur shouted.

"Not from what I saw, you lied tricked and cheated to get this. If you really wanna earn this thing then how about you try winning it from me." Naruto said putting on the satchel. "Your a gammer right then I'm sure you've played duel monsters before. How about a match win you get the ultrabox, lose and your back in detention." 

"Fine by me, I'll take you on. And I'll mop the floor with you." Arthur said pulling out his deck. 

Naruto: 4000

Arthur: 4000

"How about I start this showdown," Arthur stated with excitement as drew his sixth card, "I'll use the spell card Foolish Burial to send B.E.S. Armored Core to the grave!" The gammer duelist removed his desired card from the deck and place into the grave.

"Then, I set one monster in defense mode and place three cards facedown!"

"I'll bring it, alright," Naruto replied as he drew. "I summon Black Fang Magician (1700/800)." A magician dressed in black and blue robes appeared on Naruto's field, holding a staff with an object resembling a fang at its tip.

jumped into the air and cut down the card on his descent. It revealed to be a small bipedal machine with two turret guns before it exploded. (2/500/500)

"That was DUCKER Mobile Cannon," Arthur grinned as a card slipped out of his graveyard and turned to it to reveal B.E.S. Armored Core, "And this little baby brings back a level 4 monster from my graveyard and into my hand! And I'll bring B.E.S. Armored Core back to the hand!"

"A B.E.S. deck, I knew it." Naruto said 

"My draw," Arthur drew next card, but looked to his field cards, "First, I'll activate the trap card Cyber Summon Blaster!" The laser on a chassis appeared.

"He's setting it up now," Naruto said as he looked on, "With a machine type deck, he's sure to have that ready to deal out some damage!"

Arthur took a card from his hand and slapped it down on the disk, "Now I play Armored Core!"In the starry display came an intergalactic battleship that was grey metal with a bright core in the center. It gave off a loud hum as it ascended higher up. (4/1300/2000)

"And that pal, was a special summon so my Cyber Summon Blaster, activates!" The laser activated and unleashed a red and white massive beam that nailed Naruto who tried to block with his arms as best he could. (Naruto: 4000-3700)

"Next, I activate my facedown Inferno Reckless Summon," Arthur revealed his second facedown card showing the ground of a graveyard being tore open by lightning and unleashing four skeletons with red glowing eyes from it, "Since I special summoned a monster with less than 1500 Atk points, I can summon two of the same monster out on the playing field," He announced as he pulled out his deck, scanned it, and pulled out two more cards, 

"So, I bring out two more Armored Cores to the field!" Naruto watched as two more Armored Cores appeared around the third and took up the ceiling. (4/1300/2000) x2

"And with Cyber Summon Blaster, I can unleash twice the pain!" Another massive blast fired from the laser, but a lot bigger than the previous shot, and shot down the Slifer with more force. (Naruto: 3700-3100)

"Next, I sacrifice one of them to summon B.E.S. Tetran!" One of the Armored Cores became engulfed in a white life and started to evolve into a larger and more armored battleship. It was a little wider than its predecessor and had a tan color to it and not only it had two turret guns on either side of it, it was also complete with four metal tentacles. But there was an opening to the core that could prove fatal to it. (6/1800/2300)

"And let me clue you in on its special ability," Arthur continued, pointing to his new machine, "Once Tetran is normal summoned, I can equip it with some shields and it prevents it from being destroyed in battle every time it gets into a scrap up to three times!"

Three white shield gates appeared at the opening to the core, giving it more defense to its weakness. (T: 3C)

"Now, I'll attack Wildheart with Tentacle Laser," He commanded as Tetran's front tentacles started to straighten up and fired blue lasers from it that shot at Black Fang.

"Next, I sacrifice one of them to summon B.E.S. Tetran!" One of the Armored Cores became engulfed in a white life and started to evolve into a larger and more armored battleship. It was a little wider than its predecessor and had a tan color to it and not only it had two turret guns on either side of it, it was also complete with four metal tentacles. But there was an opening to the core that could prove fatal to it. (6/1800/2300)

"And let me clue you in on its special ability," Arthur continued, pointing to his new machine, "Once Tetran is normal summoned, I can equip it with some shields and it prevents it from being destroyed in battle every time it gets into a scrap up to three times!"

Three white shield gates appeared at the opening to the core, giving it more defense to its weakness. (T: 3C)

"Now, I'll attack Wildheart with Tentacle Laser," He commanded as Tetran's front tentacles started to straighten up and fired blue lasers from it that shot at Black Fang. Black flung his lance into the inner parts of the battleship and chop off a shield with his blade. But it cost him his life after a tentacle grabbed him and squeezed him into pixels. (T: 2C)

"Now both my Armored Cores attack him directly!" The two spaceships unreleased a stream of green waves on Naruto who grit his teeth (Naruto:3100-500)

"Ha how's that! You've only got 500 Life points left next turn your finished." Arthur laughed.

"We'll see about that." Naruto said as he draws. "I activate Pendulum Call, now by discarding one card from my hand I can add two Magician Pendulum monsters to my hand." The blond teen pulled two new cards from his deck.

"Using the Scale 5 Wisdom-Eye Magician and the Scale 8 Dragonpulse Magician, I Set the Pendulum Scale!" Two columns of lights appeared next to Yukio, with his two Magicians rising to the top of them. Wisdom-Eye Magician was dressed in gold and black robes, and held a long staff with a lantern-like object dangling from its end.

"Wisdom-Eye Magician's Pendulum effect, If there is another Magician Monster in my Pendulum Zone, I can destroy Wisdom-Eye and place one Magician Pendulum Monster from my Deck in my Pendulum Zone! Join us in the stage, Scale 1 Dragonpit!" Naruto announced as Wisdom-Eye shattered and a the water magician took his place.

"Swing, Pendulum of Destiny! Mark out the approaching time, transcend the past and future! Pendulum Summon!" Naruto chanted. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters, return from the Extra Deck Wisom-Eye, and Black Fang Magician! And from my hand Odd-Eyes Dragon (2500/2000)!" 

"Now I overlay Black Fang, and Wisdom-Eye to build the overlay network!" Naruto announced as a galaxy-like vortex drawing in both monsters as purple and yellow energy.

"From the pitch-black darkness. Rise up against the foolish oppression, Fang of Rebellion! Descend now!" Naruto chanted as pillar of thunder erupted behind him. 

"Xyz Summon! Come forth, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (2500/2000)!" A dark purple dragon clad in silver armor and dark turquoise edging. Pink orbs edged its sharp, metallic wings, flaring brightly as the monster gave a steady glare at the Insect duelist with its cold, yellow eyes, baring its protruded lower jaw in a threatening pose.

"Next I activate it's effect, twice per turn I can halve your monsters Atk points and increase my dragon's Atk points by that amount! And I'll use it on your Tetran Treason Discharge!" Dark Rebellion unleashed a surge of purple electricity on Arthur's space ship (1800-900-450), (2500-3400-36850)

"S-so what you still can't destroy my Tetran!" Arthur boasted

"Yeah maybe not but you'll take damage from the battle." Naruto said. "Now go sink your fangs into that junk heep Dark Rebellions!" Dark Rebellion fired off a stream of purple electricity on Tetran smashing through the second shield (Arthur:4000-600)

"Now Odd-Eyes attack his Tetran, spiral strike burst!" Naruto shouted as his Dragon roared firing off a stream of swirling red/ black energy smashing through the last shield blasting Tetran (Arthur: 600-0)  
.

Fillmore and Ingrid were still struggling to break free of the net when the heard the sound of door kicked open and the young blond walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Hey guys what's up? Ya know besides yourselves." Naruto chuckled earning a glare from the two officers. 

"Okay, okay I'll get you down." Naruto said pulling out his bokken and with a single swing cut the net keeping the two captive.


	28. Naruto vs Lenny

Naruto vs Lenny

Naruto: 4000

Lenny: 4000

"Let's Duel!" Both kids shouted 

"Here goes!" Lenny drew, "I summon Chainsaw Insect (2400/0) in attack mode!" A giant ant with giant chainsaw-like jaws appeared in front of him. Everyone jumped at how large it is.

"And next i'm playing te spell: Retribution of the Antlion!" A giant sinkhole of sand started to form. "Now that this card's on the the field, the monster's controller gets hit with 800 points of damage when it's destroyed!"

"You got him shaking in his boots, Boss!" Shades called out as Finger cackled.

"Not for long, though," Naruto smirked as he drew. "I summon Balancer Lord (1700/1200)." A white, blue and green lining knight-like monster appears to his field with a blue visor-like eyes and wielding a shield and sword.

"Now I'll activate his special ability, by paying 1000 Life points I can summon another Cyberse type monster. So come out Flick Clown (1000/14000) " Naruto announced, a four armed monster, dressed in fine clothing, and carrying a spectre appeared.

"What good are a bunch of small time monsters gonna do to help you?" Lenny taunted.

"Oh....your about to find out." Naruto said with a feral grin the shocked both Lenny and his goons. "I overlay level 4 Balancer Lord and Flick Clown!"   
A large golden galaxy like vortex appeared in the middle of the battlefield drawing both Naruto's monsters a balls of purple and yellow energy.

"From the pitch-black darkness. Rise up against the foolish oppression, Fang of Rebellion! Descend now!" Naruto chanted as pillar of thunder erupted behind him. "Xyz Summon! Come forth,_Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (2500/2000)! A dark purple dragon clad in silver armor and dark turquoise edging. Pink orbs edged its sharp, metallic wings, flaring brightly as the monster gave a steady glare at the Insect duelist with its cold, yellow eyes, baring its protruded lower jaw in a threatening pose.

"I activate Dark Rebellion's effect twice per turn, by using an overlay unit, it can lower the Atk points of one monster my opponent controls by half and Dark Rebellion's Atk points increase by that same amount until the end of the turn! Treason Discharge!" Naruto shouted

Lenny could only watch in shock as Dark Rebellion charged up purple electricity and unleashing it on Chainsaw Insect, decreasing its strength while also powering up Dark Rebellion. (2400-1200-600/0), (2500-3700-4300).

"What 4300 Atk points!?" Lenny exclaimed in horror

"Now attack Chainsaw Insect, Revolt of Lightning Disobey!" Blue energy began to appear in the gaps of Dark Rebellion's wings before the dragon charged forward towards Lenny's monster. The spike on its chin began to glow blue as it rammed it straight into Chainsaw Insect, destroying it. (Lenny: 4000-300)

"And because of your Antlion trap your gonna take 800 points of damage." Naruto said as Lenny shivered in fear looking down at his own spell card unleashing a blast of yellow light. (Lenny:300-0)


	29. Naruto vs Lunch Lady

Naruto vs Lunch Lady  
.  
.

"I summon Cookpal Cluckwheat (100/400) from my hand!" The Lunch Lady announced as Cluckwheat appeared on the field. "Next I activate the Quick Play spell Monster Microwave, now by returning Cluckwheat to my hand I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand, I summon another Cluckwheat (100/400)!"  
'Why go through all that to summon a second copy of the same monster? Unless...' Naruto thought.

"Since Cluckwheat was returned to my hand, I can special summon it back to the field th turn I retune it." Cluckwheat soon reappeared on the field. "And since I control two Cookmate's I can special summon my two Cookmate Potatopards (600/300) from my hand!" The exclaimed with a grin as her two potato like monsters appeared narrowing their eyes at Naruto.

"Now I activate Pot of Greed, this allows me to draw two more cards. And now I'll activate Level Lifter, now by discarding Cookpal Rabbimato to the graveyard, I can change both my Cookwheat's to level 4 (Cookwheat x2: 2-4)

"Two level 4 Monsters." Naruto uttered. 'It's coming...'

"I overlay both my level 4 Cookwheats to build the Overlay Network!" The Lunch Lady announced as both her monsters became swirling orange energy as the entered the galaxy like vortex that formed in front of Lunch Lady.

"Xyz Summon, come out Number 59: Crooked Cook (2300/200)!" Lunch Lady shouted as the Number Card appeared on the field. "I activate Crooked Cook's effect, by using an Overlay Unit, I can destroy every card on the field!"  
.  
.

"Xyz Summon! Come out Samurai Dragon!" Naruto roared as a twister of flames erupted, moments later the flames faded turning into beautiful cherry blossom petals revealing a bipedal purple dragon, wearing red and white samurai clothing, with golden accents, along with purple pants. It wielded a sharp longsword, had a golden samurai emblem on its forehead. It even had hair on its head, in the style of a ponytail. (R:4/2400/2000/Ou:2)

"Battle, Samurai Dragon slice and dice that cook!" Naruto shouted as Samurai dragon dashed towards Crooked Cook slicing the Number Monster in half (Lunch Lady: 1300-1200).

"I'm still in this game boy!" The Lunch Lady shouted in rage.

"Samurai Dragon's effect activates, by using and Overlay Unit, Samurai Dragon is able to attack once again and with 500 Extra Atk Points!" Naruto announced as Samurai Dragon charged at the Lunch Lady slicing her with his blade (Lunch Lady:1200-0)


	30. Dennis vs Zangetsu

Dennis vs Zangestsu

"Allow me to start us off with a flashy opening" Dennis states. "My turn! I, using the Scale 2 Performage Bubble Gardna and the Scale 5 Performage Candy Crafter, Set the Pendulum Scale!" Dennis declares. "With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 3 to 4" He states. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster! First off is, Performage Hat Tricker! (ATK: 1100) Next up is Performage Flame Eater!" Dennis chants (ATK: 1200).

"This is just like last time, two Level 4 monsters!" Asuka observes.

"It seems our return viewers have already guessed it! My Dueling isn't complete without his presence!" Dennis agrees. "I Overlay my Level 4 Hat Tricker and Flame Eater!" he declares.

"The show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!" Dennis chants (ATK: 2500). This attracts the attention of the passengers. "I end my turn here" Dennis said. "It's your turn next" He states. "Make sure to make it as exciting!" He tells Zangetsu.

"I'll eliminate your Pendulum scale using Mystical Space Typhoon!" Zangestu announced holding up his spell which unleashed a powerful gale of winds bowling away both Dennis's pillars.

"When I control no monsters I can special summon Photon Slasher from my hand!" Zangetsu announced swiping his card Appearing on his side of the field was a humanoid figure clad mostly in blue with a head of red hair. On his face was a grey almost cross-shaped mask showing a single red eye. In his hand he carried a large sword with a beam of blue light in the front of the blade.

"Next I summon Photon Thrasher in Attack Mode!" Zangetsu announced.  
Materializing next to Thrasher was another humanoid figure clad completely in bulky green and white armor. The only part of its face that was visible was a single red eye. In his hand, the warrior carried a thick black double-sided club.

"I overlay level 4 Phonton Thrasher, and Photon Slasher! With these two monsters I build the overlay network!" Zangetsu announced as a yellow light shot from his duel disk causing both his monsters to shatter into yellow particles of light, an X-shaped portal appeared behind him as the lights entered as four streams of light entered each of the edges.

"Xyz Summon! Roar, STARLIEGE PHOTON BLAST DRAGON (Atk:1800)" Zangetsu roared

From the red portal a large grey dragon with solid blue scale like wings, silver and gold arm and leg bands, chest plate, custom helmet and armored tail. Its red eyes glowed as it roared, revealing its mouth being a deep blue mouth as two yellow Overlay Units circled it.

"I activate Photon Blast's effect, by using an overlay unit I can special summon a galaxy monster from my hand! Come forth Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Atk:3000)!" Zangetsu roared ad his dragon materialized before him.

"Battle!" Zangetsu shouted. "Wipe out his Trapeze Magician, Photon Stream of Destruction!" Galaxy eyes unleashed a powerful stream of energy upon Trapeze Magician reducing it to nothing pushing Dennis back from the shock wave of the attack ( Dennis:4000-3500).

"Photon Blast Dragon attack Dennis directly!" Zangetsu commanded as the smaller dragon took flight gathering up energy.

"When my opponent declares a direct attack, I can Special Summon Performage String Figure from my hand! You'll be battle him!" Dennis responded as String Figure appeared ready to intercept the attack.

"I activate the quick play spell, Photon Stream of Destruction, when I control a Galaxy eyes I can banish one of the cards you have on the field! So say I guess you won't be stopping anything at all!" Zangetsu shouted as both his dragons fired a combined stream of energy on the Entermage user sending Dennis a good distance away crying out in pain as he skid across the ship. (3500-1700)

"My, my your certainly an aggressive fellow but I've still got life points remaining." Dennis said staggering to his feet.

"Final Turn!" Zangetsu declared.

"W-What!? But you've already attacked me!?" Dennis exclaimed.

"I activate Frontline Fusion, with this I can fusion summon during the battle phase! And I'll fuse my Galaxy-Eyes with my Photon Blast Dragon!" Zangetsu shouted as his monster scattered into yellow particles before gathering together into a swirling purple typhoon.

"Fusion Summon! Come Twin Photon Lizard (Atk:2400)!" Zangetsu shouted as the twin-headed photon fusion dragon emerged letting loose of frightening roar.

"It was 2400 Atk points, and Dennis only has 1700 life points and no cards in his hand." Asuka stated.

"This duel is already decided." Kiato said

"Vulse Stream!" Zangetsu shouted as his monster fires off a blast of green energy engulfing Dennis who gave out an agonizing cry of pain (Dennis:1700-0)


	31. Naruto vs Captain Solo

Naruto vs Captain Solo  
.  
.  
Naruto: 4000

Captain Solo: 4000

"I'll be starting 'ere!" Solo said as he drew his card. "Form my 'and, I activate Polymerization, I send Skull Mariner and Skull knight 2 form my hand to the grave to fuse them together!" Solo announced as the two card forms of the monsters appeared and entered the swirling vortex.

"Red Skull of the Demon Vessel, Skull knight lurking in darkness! Become one and awaken the legendary Pirate King!" Solo chanted as a light flashed behind him before clasping his hands. "Fusion Summon! Come out! Level 6! Captain Lock ( 0/0)!" Out from the vortex stood humanoid skeleton wearing a coat the was mostly red as its right hand was a sword and large green oversized barrel arm for it's right.

"Huh?! You used all that to Fusion Summon it and it only has 0 ATK?!" Sawatari said.

"What is he going to do with it?" Gongenzaka wonders.

"As long as I control Captain Lock, both players cannot Normal Summon or Special Summon monsters from their hands. And they cannot Set a monster face-down" Captain Sol explains.

"What?!" Yuzu shocked.

Captain Sol then swung past Naruto and takes and Action Card on top of one of the barrels. "Action Spell: Power Gem! I increase Captain Lock's ATK by 800!" He declares as a red aura surrounded his monster. (0-800/0).

"Oh, I forgot to mention this but…If there is a monster on the field that has more than 1000 ATK, Captain Lock will be destroyed" Captains Sol states.

"What are you talking about!? Then you won't be able to Summon that monster!" Sawatari states.

"No. calm down Sawatari. Captain Lock also counts as a monster present on the field" Gongenzaka tells him.

"I set one card and end my turn" Captain Sol said.

"I draw!" Naruto declared as he draws, "I activate Angel Baton, now by discarding one card from my hand I can draw two! And next I'll activate the effect my the Dotscraper I just discarded, when he sent to the graveyard I can special summon him to the field!" A purple portal opened up beneath Naruto's feet as Dotscraper rose up.

"Appear my raging circuit!" Naruto shouted as the Link Portal appeared. "Link Summon! Come on out Linkuriboh!"

"Kuri, kuri, ku!" The Cyberse member of the Kuriboh family appeared jumping onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey Linkuriboh. You wanna help me crush this Jack Sparrow wannabe?" Naruto asked his small friend.

"Kuri!" Linkuriboh nodded.

"I activate the effect of Micro Coder in my hands, when I Link Summon a Code Talker I can him as material from my hand!" Naruto announced.

"You can what!?" Solo exclaimed in shock

"Appear once again my circuit!" Naruto announced as a second Link appeared in the sky above. "I set Likuriboh on my field and Micro Coder in my hand into the Link Markers!" Both Naruto's monsters became purple energy and entered the top and bottom Link Markers. "Link Summon! Link-2 Code Talker (1300/L-3)!" The younger version of Decode Talker drawing his sword ready for battle.

"And do the effect of your own Captain Lock, since I control a monster with more than 1000 Atk points he's automatically destroyed!" Naruto declared pointing his finger at the ghostly pirate before Code Talker drew his sword back and slice Captain Lock in half.

"Don't be getting ideas about victory! I activate the Continuous Trap, Deadman Pirates! It negates the effect of Captain Lock in me grave and Special Summons it in ATK position!" Solo announced as a red aura escaping his body as Captain Lock reappeared.

"Once per turn, I can target a monster in me grave and equip it to Captain Lock, giving it Its ATK! I target Skull Mariner with 1600 ATK and furthermore, I activate Action Magic: Power Crystal, giving Captain Lock an additional 800!" Solo stated as Lock's power rose up. (0-1600-2400/0)

"His monsters stronger than Naruto's Code Talker!" Yuya exclaimed.

"I summon Widget Kid (1500/900), and do to his ability I'm able to special summon a Cyberse monster from my hand I defence mode, so come out Cyberse Sycnrhon (100/100)!" Naruto announced as two more of his Cyberse monsters joined the battle. "Now I activate Synchron's effect doubling Widget Kid's level (Widget Kid:3-6) !"

"I tune level 1 Cyberse Synchron with level 6 Widget Kid!" Naruto announced

"Synchro Summon! Appear Cyberse Quantum Dragon (2500/2000)!" Naruto roared as Quantum dragon flew out onto the field hovering above the ship. "And with a monster next to it's Link Code Talker gains 500 extra Atk (1300-1800/L-2)

"Now Quantum Dragon attacks Captain Lock!" Naruto declared as dragon dived towards the academia duelist and his monster. "I activate Cyberse Quantum's effect if this card battles an opponents monster I can return that monster back to your hand!"

"W-What!?" Solo exclaimed as his monster shattered into particles returning to Solo's extra deck before Quantum unleashed a stream of purple energy upon him causing him to cry out (Solo:4000-1500)

"Now Code Talker attack him directly!" Naruto commanded as Code Talker gripped his sword tightly swung it's blade striking Solo across the chest sending him off the ship (Solo:1500-0)


	32. Naruto vs Chaos Sorcerer

Naruto vs Chaos Sorcerer

Naruto: 4000

Chaos Sorcerer: 4000

"I'll go first," Chaos Sorcerer announced as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Petit Moth in attack mode!" Naruto looked on as a small green caterpillar appeared, squirming around on the ground. (1/300/200)

"And the Cocoon of Evolution will help with the change as I play it as an Equip Card!" As he played the card over his Petit Moth, the caterpillar created huge threads of silk to cover itself into a massive cocoon. (1/300/200-2200)

'He's going for a Great moth summoning? How he's planning to pull that off?' Naruto thought knowing how difficult that move was to pull off.

I now use this Spell card on him, Cocoon of Ultra Evolution!" Suddenly the large cocoon that began to pulse with a golden light.

"Cocoon of Ultra Evolution allows me to sacrifice any Insect monster on the field that's equipped with another card to summon another more powerful Insect monster from my deck, ignoring its regular summoning conditions." Chaos Sorcerer stated while Naruto's eyes narrowed.

Naruto frowned, knowing what that meant. "It's coming..." He uttered

"That's right!" Chaos Sorcerer grinned as he played another card. "Now I unleashed the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!" The Cocoon started to rupture from the inside, with the life form tearing it apart. Once done, a large green moth had risen and taken flight with its dark blue and light green wings. It let out a hideous screech as it stared down Zane and his dragons. (8/3500/3000)

"With this I'll end my turn." Chaos Sorcerer concluded with a cocky grin.

"My move!" Naruto said drawing a card, he looked over the cards in his hand an nodded seeing he had what he needed. "I activate Double Summon, this let's me bring out two monsters, I call on Noble Dragon Magician, and Dragonpulse Magician!" With that two new magician's appeared beside Naruto, one was a young girl with appearance of a small child wearing a white robe and holding a white staff with its tip shaped like a magnet. The other a young man in blue robes and holding a double-bladed glaive connected by a long chain.

"I now tune level 3 Noble Dragon Magician with level 4 Dragonpulse Magician!" Naruto shouted as his two monsters flew up Noble Dragon becoming the crimson rings while Dragonpulse became blue serpent dragon.

"Shining wings! Deliver divine speed and illuminate Heaven and Earth! Come forth!" Naruto chanted as pillar of light exploded behind him. "Synchro Summons! Clearwing Fast Dragon!" white light that expanded outward, fading moments later to reveal a large dragon with a green face and yellow eyes, a white spike on the tip of its chin, and a body covered in white and black cybernetic armor. On the front of the dragon's white helmet was a pointed transparent light-blue blade with a green base, and attached to the sides of its head were two pairs of narrow white and green horns. A thick piece of green and white armor with a white diamond-shaped section on the front covered the dragon's chest. The beast's well-developed arms each with white hands that had five fingers tipped with silver claws, and covering its wrists were thick pieces of white and black armor that each had a light-blue transparent blade on the top. Attached to the dragon's back were two pairs of light-blue transparent wing-like blades, and connected to its waist were two pairs of pointed segments of white and green armor layered on top of one another. Its long tail was covered in segments of white and black armor that gave the appearance of stripes. In place of legs, the dragon had a pair of large smooth green and white thrusters. (7/2500/2000)

"As impressive as that was my moth is still far stronger than your feeble dragon." Chaos Sorcerer scoffed.

"I activate Clear Wing's ability once per turn it can not only negate your monsters effect by reduce it's Atk points to 0!" Naruto shouted

"What!?" The light and dark spellcaster exclaimed

"Next I'll equip him with Junk Barrage!" Naruto said placing the card in his disk, Clear Wing Fast Dragon was soon surrounded by a light red aura.

"Now Clear Wing take out that oversized bug!" Naruto roared as Clear Wing was engulfed by a green aura as it charged the Great Moth before piercing through it's chest erupting in a large explosion (Chaos:4000-1500)

"And do to the effect of Junk Barrage you take damage equal to half your destroyed monsters Atk points!" Naruto said as Clear Wing unleashed a barrage of meteors on Chaos Sorcerer (Chaos:1500-0)


	33. Naruto vs Kozaky

Naruto vs Kozaky

Naruto: 4000

Kozaky: 4000

Kozaky cackled as he drew his sixth card and immediately showed it off, "This will be interesting as I summon myself!" Naruto looked confused as another copy of the fiendish scientist appeared with an equally annoying cackle. (1/400/400)

Kozaky smirked as he used another two cards, "I activate Double Summon to summon out my great creations, Giant Kozaky!" In a bright flash, a giant monster erupted from the ground and landed with massive thud. It was indeed a likeness of Kozaky, but it was just a giant face attached to a very large sphere that had many claws holding hammers and drills. (4/2500/2400)

"A level 4 with 2500? That's a surprise." Naruto said cupping his chin in surprise.

Kozaky couldn't help but chuckle. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn." Naruto said as he draws. "I activate the Odd-Eyes Advance and with it I'll summon Odd-Eyes Dragon!" A pillar of fire swirled on Naruto's right side appearing beside him was his signature red scaled dragon. (7/2500/2000)

"And now I summon my good friend Gagaga Magician!" Naruto swiped a card across his duel disk A white haired wizard with a droopy pointed hat appeared on the field. He was clothed in maroon and blue colored robes and had chains wrapped around his body. A determined glare was in his single visible eye as he entered the field ready for battle. (4/1500/1000)

"Next I'll activate Gagaga's special ability and raise his level to 7!" Naruto declared as seven lights lit up on Gagaga's belt buckle. (4-7)

"I now overlay Odd-Eyes and Gagaga Magician!" Naruto declared as a golden galaxy like vortex formed drawing monsters in a dragonic serpents of purple energy.

"Fang of Rebellion gain new power and slash the pall of darkness!" Naruto chanted. "Xyz Summon! Dark Anthelion Dragon (3000/2500)!"Rising out of the vortex was a fairly large bipedal dragon with well-developed arms. Much of the creature's body was colored a deep purple, while the underside of its neck was colored a dark-teal. It had an almost eel-like face with small savage yellow eyes and a mouth full of sharp fangs, with the largest ones growing from its jaw. On the front of the dragon's jaw like a tusk was a long thick silver spike that curved upward, and it had armor on the sides of its head that formed into a pair of silver horn-like blades that seemed to be attached to its jaw spike. Covering the dragon's chest was a piece black and silver armor resembling a demonic face with round red eyes, while its forearms were clad in pieces of purple and silver armor that had massive curved silver spikes on the top and pairs of smaller silver spikes attached to the sides of each wrist. The beast's thick tail was wide at the end and had a pair of long metal spikes that curved upward, and on its back was a large pair of massive black axe-like wings, each with a pair of thick black blades decorated with green trim and red gemstones.

"I activate Dark Anthelion's ability, by using an Overlay unit I can halve your monsters Atk! Absorb Eclipse!" Naruto declared as Anthelion absorbed one of the orbs before it's wings spread open releasing black tendrils ensnaring the demonic machine. (4/2500-1250/2400)

"And it doesn't end there that same amount gets add to both Anthelion's Atk and my life points." Naruto said smirking (Naruto:4000-5250), (3000-4250/2500)

"Now Dark Anthelion attack Giant Kozaky!" Naruto commanded as Dark Anthelion took to the sky before firing off a stream of swirling purple and black energy.

"I don't think so I activate my face down trap!" Kozaky declared revealing his trap Mirror Force. "With this your dragon will be destroyed before it can even strike me!"

"Unfortunately doc on the turn my dragon uses it's effect it can't be destroyed!" Naruto declared as Kozaky's eyes widened in horror as his monster was torn to shreds (Kozaky: 4000-1000)

"Also do to your monsters own effect you take damage equal your monsters original Atk points!" Naruto said.

Kozaky could only gulp in fear as a massive explosion consumed him whole. (Kozaky:1000-0)


	34. Naruto vs Sora

Naruto vs Sora

Soon it wasn't long long until the action cards were spread all over the field

"The audience call and response was perfect our third match today is just getting better and better just how will turn out!" Nico announced.

"I'll go fist, I summon from my hand a very cute bear monster Fluffal bear" Sora said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Fluffal Bear appeared on the field (1200/800).

"So cute" the younger kids said

'Isn't it" Sora said "but I've got even cuter ones coming one when there is afluffal monster on my field, I can special summon these monsters from my hand two cute sheep monsters that'll make you squeal I double special summon two fluffal sheeps" Sora said as the two sheep monsters appeared on the field (400/800).

"So cute!" the kids in the crowd said while Shun just glared at Sora

"I set one card and end my turn" Sora said as he swiped the card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing.

"Now then, you're up let's both give the audience the greatest show" Sora said as he smirked a bit at Naruto.

"Its my turn then." Naruto said with no emotion as he drew his card. "I'll start by showing you this." Naruto said revealing his card to Sora who's eyes widened in shock.

"That...thats the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Sora exclaimed stunning the crowd.

"Did..did he just say Blue-Eyes?!" Yuya uttered in disbelief.

"That's right, and when I reveal Blue-Eyes in my hand I can special summon Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon (3000/2500) from my hand!" Naruto shouted as a new version of Blue-Eyes appeared. "Next I activate Graceful Charity, with this I'm able to draw three cards as long as I discard two." Naruto explained as he slotted two cards into his graveyard his Blue-Eyes among them.

"Now I activate Slivers Cry! With this I can now revive a Normal Dragon Type monster from my graveyard." Naruto announced as a pillar of white light sprung up, the crowd looked on in awe and disbelief as the legendary dragon descended upon the field letting loose a mighty roar (3000/2500).

"Unbelievable! Naruto Uzumaki has just summoned two legendary dragons not seen in decades! What sort of surprises await us this duel!" Nico hollered.

"Battle! Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon wipe out Fluffal Bear!" Naruto commanded as his Alternative Dragon unleashed a steam of blue lighting incinerating Fluffal Bear in an instant causing several children in the audience to tear up.  
.  
.

"Let me ask you something Sora." Naruto said his bangs covering his eyes.

"What is it?" Sora asked annoyed ready to put an end to this duel.

"If the Professor asked you to harm Yuya, Yuzu, and the rest of our friends, would you do it?" Naruto asked causing Sora to be taken aback.  
.  
.

"Hurt us?" Yuzu asked concerned

"Why would he do that? Sora's our friend." Yuya said doubting that Sora would do something like that to them.  
.  
.

"Well...Answer Me!" Naruto shouted startling a few people by his outburst. "If that bitch ordered you to harm Yuya, and Yuzu would you do it?"

There was deaf silence throughout the stadium, the tension slowly beginning to grow as Naruto awaited Sora's reply. The sounds of the flames in the background echoing behind them.

"I live to accomplish the Professor's and Academia's noble goals, for the sake of our Utopia." Sora said his voice filled with strong conviction. "If he gives me an order I will accomplish it no matter what!" The Frightfur duelist declared causing Naruto to clench his fist.  
.  
.  
"S-Sora..." Yuzu said beginning to tear up.

"That...that can't be true.." Yuya said gripping the railing tightly to prevent himself from falling to his knees.  
.  
.

"So even after everything Yuya, Yuzu, Yoko-san and everyone has done for you, shown you kindness, treating you like you were family, you would toss all that aside!" Naruto said his rage slowly beginning to build up. "For the sake of some petty old man, you're willing to commit acts of genocide, and hurt innocent people....All for one man's selfish and idiotic goal!"

"What?! How do you know about..."

"My sensei told me something that I've never forgotten...those who break the rules are scum, but those who would betray their friends...Are Lower Than Scum!" Naruto shouted before he let loose a loud primal roar as crimson chakra exploded from his body causing a powerful shockwave that pushed both Sora and his monsters a few good feet away.

Naruto's hair began to spike upwards changing from blond to crimson red, his whisker marks becoming thinker and more feral, a bright crimson light formed on his back before a pair of wings sprung up from his back spreading out wide, Naruto slowly raised his head to reveal a pair a sharp slit crimson red eyes.

Sora along with everyone in the stadium were rendered speechless at the unexplainable event they had just witnessed.  
.  
.

Within the LDS monitoring room, Reria held his brother's arm tightly while, Nakajima was speechless while Reiji's eyes were focused on the young blond. He had never seen a power like this before, this brought up even more questions to the enigma that was Naruto Uzumaki, if he was indeed from another unknown Dimension, and they all possessed powers such as these, were they friends or foes.  
.  
.

"Your...your some kind of monster!" Sora shouted in shock as Naruto slowly began to approach his each step forming a small foot sized crater in ground.

"Thats funny coming from you...someone who hunts innocent people down like wild animals, laughing at the misery of others...Your the one whos the monster." Naruto replied in a deeper feral voice, in the blink of an eye Naruto vanished.

Before Sora could even react he suddenly felt a massive pain in his chest as he was suddenly flung off the ground and sent crashing into a nearby building. The young blue haired boy staggered to his feet stepping out from the wreckage with blood trickling down his lip. He looked around frantically for any sign of Naruto. Before he could react his face was slammed into ground by Naruto he then kicked him in the chest sending skidding across the field.

"So tell me Sora, how does it feel...to be helpless and at the mercy of someone stronger than you?" Naruto said as he walked over towards the fallen Fusion user. "You don't have any idea of what it's like to be in a real fight, no fancy cards, just you, and whatever you have to fight with in a battle of life and death, no idea what its like to see people die right before your eyes." Naruto said recalling everyone death he had witnessed over his life as a Shinobi. "My entire life I've had to struggle to survive, the day I wad born my parents were killed, when I was four years old the orphanage I lived in through me out on the streets. Sleeping in the clod rain, without a warm bed, having to live off whatever I could to survive for months."  
.  
.

"Naruto..." Yuya said as his legs finally gave out and he fell to his knees hearing the life had. Yuzu, Yoko, and Ally couldn't fight back the tears falling from their eyes. Shuzo, Gongenzaka were also shocked that someone as upbeat and happy as Naruto could have lived such a hard life.


	35. Naruto vs Sasuke

Naruto vs Sasuke

"Elites go first loser." Sauske said as he drew. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Dark Blade and Pitch Dark Dragon! I fusion summon Dark Blade The Dragon (2200/1500)!" A dark armored knight and stout black dragon entered a blue/orange portal behind him. Soon the knight returned riding astride the large dragon wielding twin swords.

A majority of the class cheered as they witnessed Sasuke fusion summon on his first turn. 

"Next I summon Axe Dragonute (2000/1200)!" With a loud roar a humanoid black dragon appeared wielding dual handed axe. 

"Your move dope." Sasuke said in a smug tone as the fan girls went on to cheer about how amazing he was for summoning two powerful monsters on his first turn while yelling how pathetic Naruto was and how he should just surrender. 

"Okay, my draw!" Naruto exclaimed as he drew his card. He looked over the various cards in his hand and smiled. "First off I summon Gagaga Magician (1500/1000) in attack mode!" Appearing on the field was a black and orange clothed magician his face was covered by a scarf, and white haired obscured his right eye, chains hung around his body, and wore had a belt with eight dots on it, four. 

"When I control a Gagaga monster I'm able to special summon Gagaga Child (800/1200) from my hand!" A young red-haired boy appeared on the field, wearing an untucked shirt, black shorts, and the Gagaga hat and cape, he held a blue icepop, his eyes peering sheepishly from under his hat. 

"In addition, since I summoned Gagaga Child while I had a Gagaga keeping an eye on him, then his level becomes the same as his!" Naruto added, Gagaga Child happily ate his popsicle then held up the stick, as his level increased to four.

"I overlay level 4 Gagaga Magician, and Gagaga Child!" Naruto announced as a vortex in the form of a galaxy appeared in the center of the field and pulled in the two magicians as balls of purple energy. 

"Xyz Summon! Number 39 Utopia (2500/2000)!" Emerging from the center of the vortex moments later was a large ornate white and gold sword with two balls of golden light orbiting around it. The sword unfolded and took on the shape of a warrior with white armor trimmed with gold. On its head was a helmet with three golden horns, and on its back he had a folded pair of white metal wings. Written on the large piece of armor covering the warrior's left shoulder in red was the number, 39.

"No way! Since when could a loser like you Xyz Summon!?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"From my hand I equip ZW-Weapon Asura Strike!" Naruto announced holding up a card in flash of light appeared a white mechanical gate which formed a figure eight, the gate spread its body parts outward and attached to Hope's back. forming a new pair of wings, with several golden bladed wings (2500-3500)

"Big whoop so you've powered up your monster it's still not good enough to beat me." Sasuke remarked shrugging his shoulders.

"Is that so?" Naruto said as a smirk spread across his face. "Asura Strike's ability when it's equip onto Utopia allows him to attack all your monsters!" Naruto announced as Sasuke's eyes winded.

"What!?" Sasuke exclaimed

"Go Utopia Asura strike slash!" Utopia pulled back his swords and with several swipes of his blades created several crescent energy blades slicing through each on of Sasuke's monsters the impact sending Sasuke crashing to the ground (Sasuke:2000-0)


	36. Chazz vs Reggie

Chazz: 8000

Reggie: 8000

"Me first!" Reggie announced, drawing his sixth card. "I start with my Marauding Captain!" In a flash, a soldier with sandy blonde hair wearing silver armor and a cape. In his hands were two silver blades. (3/1200/400) "And when this monster's summoned to the field, I can summon another monster up to Level 4 from my hand!" He pulled out another warrior monster card from his hand and played it. "Meet Warrior Lady of the Wasteland!" Next, a beautiful brunette woman wearing a brown hat and tattered cape over a green halter top, skirt and boots appeared, drawing her sword. (4/1100/1200)

"All the minor monsters in the world won't help you here," Chazz stated, unimpressed at his opponent's play.

"But I'm not done yet!" Reggie stated as he took another card from his hand, "I hook up Marauding Captain with Jeweled Sword!" A sword with a diamond hilt replaced one of the swords in the captain's hands. (3/1200-1500/400) "Then, I give my Warrior Lady the Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade!" With another card played, another sword with a phoenix-crafted hilt appeared in Warrior Lady's hands. (4/1100-1400/1200)

"Not bad!" Syrus said.

"This Reggie kid's making sure Chazz doesn't one up him." Jaden added.

"I throw this card facedown and call it a turn!" Reggie concluded, inserting a reversed card into his disk, "Now you're up! I'm anxious to see what you can do now! I've always admired you back in prep school! Your careful card selection, your battle tactics, your proud way of conducting yourself is what drove me to become the best! I want you to show me that ultimate duel!"

'That arrogance of the elite,' Chazz thought as he took in everything his opponent said, 'You could have been me a year ago. But can you arrive at the same level as I have now?' He then drew his sixth card and announced, "I won't hold back! I summon X-Head Cannon!" A blue machine with a spike ball lower region and two cannon barrels on its shoulders appeared. (4/1800/1500) "Then, I'll add Graceful Charity to the mix! I draw three cards, and then get rid of two!" He drew out his three cards, and then fanned out two of them. "And one of the two cards I'll discard is Ojamagic!"

"Say what!?" Reggie bugged out, "Ojamagic!?"

Chazz discarded and collected three cards from the deck, "When Ojamagic is sent to the graveyardd, it adds Ojamas Yellow, Black and Green from my hand!"

"Where the Party at!?" The three normal Ojamas shouted in spirit form.

"Can I attack first, boss?" Yellow asked floating up to his partner who growled at him.

"I don't get it?" The Obelisk asked, confused. "Why play with those weak cards!?" Chazz answered by turning over a spell card showing Ojama Yellow, Black and Green riding in machines. "Ojama Get Ride!?"

"I'm guessing you know what it's does right?" Chazz grinned, "I get to summon 3 Machine Union monsters in defense mode... after discarding these freaks!"

"Say it ain't so!" The Ojamas cried.

But Chazz discarded them anyway as he collected three more cards from his deck. If you could see Monster Spirits, you could also see the Ojamas being sucked into the graveyard by a vacuum force.

"With Ojama Get Ride, I'll summon Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank and W-Wing Catapult!" Chazz announced, placing all three monsters horizontally on his disk.

The first machine was a red metallic dragon. (4/1500/1600)

The second was a yellow tank that looked more like some kind of cruiser. (4/1500/1300)

The last was a blue jet platform appeared. (4/1300/1500)

"Now I combine X, Y and Z to form the XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Chazz announced as three of the new monsters flew up and began to lock on to one another, with X taking the top, Y in the middle and Z on the bottom. (8/2800/2600)

"This is bad!" Reggie shouted, taking a step back.

"I agree," Chazz said as he discarded two more Spell Cards from his hand. "Now I activate XYZ – Dragon Cannon's effect! By discarding two of my cards, I can destroy your monsters to the graveyard!" The machine loaded up its cannons and fired them at the two warriors, taking them down into pixels.

"Well, thanks to Jeweled Sword being destroyed, I draw one card!" The Obelisk stated as he drew a card.

"Now, XYZ Dragon Cannon attack directly!" Reggie braced himself as the massive fusion monster launched another cannon blast in front of him.

Chazz: 8000

Reggie: 5200

"Still think you have a shot being the best?" The Slifer taunted. "That ends my turn!"

"This Mr. Princeton is doing well," Bonaparte smirked. "I figured he wouldn't be able to rise to the challenge."

"You sound surprised, dear Bonaparte," Crowler remarked with smirk. "Remember, I chose him to lead our school to fame for a reason."

"To get you more publicity..." Spencer interjected, "We're supposed be help out our kids, not have personal gains."

"Who asked you!?" The new Chancellor snapped.

"Chazz is taking it to the new guy!" Naruto smiled.

"When he stops being annoying, he can actually duel." Alex added.

"I hear ya!" Hinata giggled.

"Here I come, Chazz!" Reggie said as he drew his next card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" He drew two more cards after the grinning pot made its appearance. He grinned himself as he played another card. "Then I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Swords of Concealing Light!"

"Concealing Light!?" Chazz gasped.

"That's right!" the freshman Obelisk said, "I play this and all of your monsters are switched to facedown Defense Position! And all your monsters can't switch modes until the end my 2nd turn!"

Everyone watched as three pitch-black swords, with the hilts made of out of skulls, came down and stabbed both machines. Both monsters flashed until they were replaced with Set Monster cards with the swords pinning them down.

"Good, but it's not going to be easy taking down Chazz's Dragon Cannon," Alexis noted, "With 2600 DEF, Reggie will need a bunch of Equip Cards onto his low-level monsters to even make a mark on it."

"Plus, within those in two turns, Chazz may get something to stop him from doing so," Erika added, "After all, Swords of Concealing Light can't stop him from attacking like the Swords of Revealing Light."

"Time to go to work," Reggie announced, playing another card, "I'll summon another Marauding Captain!" And just as he said, another Captain appeared. (3/1200/400) "And with his effect, I can summon Mystic Swordsman LV 4!" This time, a swordsman appeared wearing a white and purple cloak. He wielded a double bladed sword. (4/1900/1600)

"You know neither of those warriors can touch my Dragon Cannon!" Chazz stated, "Even in defense mode!"

"Let's test that then shall we?" Reggie smirked. "Mystic Swordsman, attack his facedown cannon!"

Chazz was in shock when the swordsman ran up to the card and cut it half, not even revealing the monster! "That's not possible!"

"Oh it is! My Swordsman can destroy all facedown monsters without breaking a sweat!" The freshman cheered.

"I hope Chazz has a plan this time," Kenji wondered. "He won't be able to get his second monster out with the Swords still pinning him down."

"But what?" Alexis wondered. "He lost a major monster and he can't bring it back that easily."

"Depends on what else Chazz put into that deck of his..." Lily added.

"I end my turn, Chazz," Reggie concluded. "Now show me what else you got!"

"You asked for it!" Chazz shouted as he drew his next card. He then placed on the duel tray, "Ojama Blue, get out here!"

A blue colored monster with a very slim body wearing bikini briefs appeared. Its flat face carried a sort of laid-back expression, but it looks it could still cause trouble without a moment's glance. (2/0/1000)

"Looks like I'm defending... again..." He replied.

"I end my turn," Chazz said, ignoring his spirit monster.

"Another Ojama?" Reggie shouted in disappointment as he drew his card, "Why are you playing with these weak monsters!? Unlike my next monster the Command Knight!" Once he played his next card, another warrior, this time his second female, appeared clad in red armor. She drew her sword, poised at Ojama Blue. (4/1200/1900) "And she gives all warrior monsters 400 ATK points and she's immune to battle if another monsters out." Command Knight covered all the warriors in a red aura as she let out a battle cry (4/1200-1600/1900), (3/1200-1600/400), (4/1900-2300/1600) "Now I won't have to use my Mystic Swordsman's effect to destroy your facedown Catapult! I'll have Marauding Captain to take care of him!"

On Reggie's command, Marauding Captain rushed the field and chopped down the machine as soon as it was revealed.

"Now, Command Knight, take out his Blue weirdo!"

"Why me!?" Ojama Blue screamed as he got chopped down to size.

"I activate Ojama Blue's effect, letting me take any two Ojama cards from my deck!" Chazz announced as he took two cards from his deck, revealing them to his opponent, "I pick Ojamadala and Ojama Country!"

"More lame Ojama cards?" the warrior duelist frowned before signaling his last monster to move, "Mystic Swordsman, show him how a real monster attacks!"

The white cloaked swordsman spun his double blade and cut Chazz down the middle, making him cry out.

Chazz: 5700

Reggie: 5200

"He got nailed..." Alister muttered.

"Big time..." Erika added.

"What do you think he has to combat those Warriors?" Allyson wondered.

"You're up again!" Reggie declared, but this time he kept the frown. Swords of Concealing Light had vanished by then.

Chazz chuckled as he drew his next card, "This is where I take control! I play Ojamadala! I pay 1000 life points to bring back Ojama Yellow, Black and Green to the field! Say hi Reggie!" A red aura surrounded the Slifer, translating the payment.

Chazz: 4700

Reggie: 5200

"It's good to be back folks!" The brothers cheered as they appeared in a flash of light, and sat on the field. (2/0/1000) x3

"These three misfits may not look like much... but they're about to take you down!"

"With what!?" Reggie demanded, "They all have 0 ATK!"

"Relax, you'll see..." Chazz smirked, making the freshman growl again.

"You're bluffing! There's no way those freaks without ATK or effects can beat my monsters!"

"Let's see what my card says... Ojama Delta Hurricane! When each of these goofballs is on the field, I can destroy every card on the field!"

"No way!"

The spell image appeared behind the brothers as Chazz said, "Rough 'em him up, boys!"

"Sure boss!" They said as the leapt into action.

"Let's shake..." Yellow started.

"...rattle..." Black followed.

"...and roll!" Green added.

"OJAMA STYLE!" They finished as they combine their bikini clad rears and then started to spin rapidly in a triple colored hurricane as they surrounded Reggie's warriors and within seconds, a loud boom was heard, and the three monsters had vanished into a thick cloud of smoke.

"Now what do you have to say about that?" Chazz smirked.

"That revenge is dish best served cold!" Reggie replied.

"Huh?" That's when it hit Chazz, when the smoke cleared, only Ojama Yellow and Green came back! "What the-?"

"Hey! What happened to Black!?" Yellow shouted, frantically looking around the arena.

"You think we left him back in the hurricane?" Green wondered, scratching his head.

"When you activated your Hurricane, I activate Blast with Chain!" Reggie explained, fishing out the named Trap card from his discard slot, "It equipped onto one of my warriors."

"But it doesn't explain how Ojama Black got destroyed!" Chazz stated.

"Simple, when Blast with Chain's destroyed, one card on your field is as well!"

"So he took Ojama Black down..." Spencer said. "Not bad..."

"You see how those monsters can't help you?" Reggie said, "You should keep more monsters like those V-Z series cards you had earlier!"

"Let me show you they can help, I play Polymerization!" Chazz announced, playing the signature fusion Spell card into his disk.

"But how? He doesn't have enough monsters to summon Ojama King!" Jaden said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jeremy added.

"I fuse Ojama Yellow and Green to form Ojama Knight in attack mode!" Chazz announced.

"Ojama Knight!?" Some of the spectators and Reggie exclaimed as the two Ojamas were sucked into the fusion vortex.

They got their answer as a new Ojama emerged. It was a bigger version of Ojama Yellow, wearing sliver armor and wielding a blue targe shield and a yellow sword. And like all the Ojamas, he wore a pair of red bikini briefs over the armor.

"I am ready to serve you, my liege!" The Knight said in a British accent, voice sounding like Ojama Yellow's as he raised his sword. (5/0/2500)

"Next, when this monster's out on the field, two of your monster zones are occupied!" Chazz explained.

Reggie jumped when two puffs of smoke erupted near his feet. From them, two more Ojamas appeared on his field. Except they were wearing old versions of Ojama Yellow and Green sitting in ceremonial robes, drinking tea.

"Who are these weirdoes?" Reggie asked.

"Weirdoes?" The old green Ojama grandfather asked. "Looked in a mirror lately..."

"Kids today, no respect for their elders..." The old yellow Ojama grandmother added.

"They're the Ojama's grandparents, and they're the markers that take up your spots!" Chazz informed the Obelisk.

"Doesn't matter, your knight doesn't have any attack points either!" Reggie protested.

"Not yet..." Chazz opened his Field Spell slot on his disk and placed a card inside. "I activate the Ojama Country Field Spell!"

The arena was now transported to a small village. The houses were shaped like Ojama Yellow's head, among a hill. And it was really small as Chazz, Reggie, even Ojama Knight and the audiences were giants among the field!

"Now they have a field spell!?" the Obelisk gasped.

"That's right, and with an Ojama on the field, all monsters' original ATK and DEF are swapped!" Chazz stated as Ojama Knight started to glow golden.

"Now I feel fit to fight!" Ojama's Knight's voice got deeper and more heroic as he felt more powerful. (5/0-2500/2500-0)

"Now attack Reggie directly!" Chazz commanded.

"For the Ojama Country!" The knight shouted and charged. He drew his sword and smacked Reggie with the flat end, knocking him down.

Chazz: 4700

Reggie: 2700

"This is a great dinner theater!" The Yellow Grandmother exclaimed.

"Do you think they're in town next year?" The Green Grandfather asked.

"I place my last card facedown." Chazz declared, signaling the end of his turn.

Once Reggie stood up from his attacked, he let out a frustrated yell, "I can't believe you! You're not the same Chazz I've looked up to! When did you start using all of those lame cards!?

"It's your turn, Reggie," Chazz stated.

Reggie growled as he drew his next card and immediately played it, "And I'll show you how by playing this monster card facedown! I end my turn!"

"That's it?" Chazz scoffed as he drew his next card. Without even looking at it, he just pointed to his opponent's facedown monster, "Ojama Knight, take him out!"

"At once my lord!" The knight went into action and struck his sword at the facedown monster.

*CLANK!*

But it ended up crossing swords with an elf swordsman wearing green and brown armor who blocked the knight's attack. (4/1400-1200/1200-1400)

"Sorry, but my Obnoxious Celtic Guard can't be destroyed by a monster with 1900 ATK or more!" Reggie smirked.

"Fine, just go!" Chazz said, miffed at his move being a failure.

"Be happy to!" Reggie said as he drew his next card. "First, I play the Spell Akashic Record drawing two cards extra." He drew two more cards from his deck and checked them. "And I haven't used these before, so I'll boost my Guardian with a Grade Sword, giving him some points!"

The elf's sword was replaced by a silver sword. (4/1200-1500/1400)

"You only gave him 300 points!" Chazz stated. "You can't defeat my Knight!"

"That's why I plan to sacrifice him since Grade Sword made my monster count as two summonings for a Warrior-Type monster!" Reggie stated as the Celtic Guard disappeared. "Now meet my ultimate monster, Gilford the Legend!" Appearing now was a masked, red-headed swordsman decked out in silver armor, red cape and three swords, one of which he held. (8/2600-2000/2000-2600)

"Still not enough!"

"Oh, it gets better! Since Gilford was Normal Summoned, I get access to every Equip Spell card in my graveyard and give it to him!"

Chazz gasped as Reggie announced the transformation of Gilford's blade.

"First, Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade!"

Gilford's sword transformed into the phoenix hilted blade. (8/2000-2300/2600)

"Next, Jeweled Sword!"

It then changed into the diamond sword. (8/2300-2600/2600)

"Finally, the Grade Sword!"

The sword then changed into a silver sword. (8/2600-2900/2600)

Reggie then discarded another card and activated yet another Equip Spell. "Now, I'll discard one card in my hand to activate the Wicked-Breaking Flamberge-Baou, adding 500 more points and negates any destroyed monster's effect!"

Finally, the sword transformed into a dark sword with black edged as and a sinister aura around it. (8/2900-3400/2600)

"That sword needs its own zip code!" Syrus cringed, seeing the sword's massive size.

"Destroy that fake knight!" Reggie commanded as Gilford raised his giant sword and brought it down the yellow knight and made the grandparents disappeared in two puffs of smoke.

Chazz: 3600

Reggie: 2700

"And without your Ojama, the original ATK and DEF return to normal!" Reggie added as Gilford's stats changed. (8/3400-4000/2600-2000) "Your turn!"

"Chazz's needs a miracle draw right about now..." Alister stated.

"Yeah, but what in his deck should help him?" Erika wondered.

Chazz drew his next card, revealing it to his opponent before playing it, "First, I play Card of Demise letting me draw until I have five cards, but I have to get rid of my hand in my fifth standby phase!" He drew out his desired hand and then revealed his facedown card. "Then, I activate my facedown card Backup Soldier! When I have at least five monsters in my graveyard, I can return three of my normal monsters in there to my hand as long as their ATK are 1500 or less!"

"Let me guess, the three Original Ojamas?" Reggie frowned.

"How'd you guess," Chazz mocked gasped as he collected the three Ojama brothers once more from his graveyard.

"Maybe because you built the majority of your deck around those Ojama freaks!" the Obelisk replied angrily.

"I'll show you what these freaks can do, I play Ojama Red in defense mode!" Chazz announced, playing a different card.

The next Ojama was a small red monster, with a slightly chubby body, the same bikini briefs, but it stood out more with a yellow handkerchief around its neck and onion shaped head. He had an angry look to him. (2/0-1000/1000-0)

"Yes! I have returned!" Ojama Red shouted as Gilford's stats flipped over once more. (8/4000-3400/2000-2600)

"And since he's summoned, I can summon up to four Ojama monsters, but I only have three in my hand!" Chazz stated as he held up his three Ojamas before placing them back on the field.

"It's good to be back folks!" They shouted. (2/0-1000/1000-0) x3

"I've been waiting on you three!" Red said to them. "Ready to kick some butt!"

"Just point us in the direction!" Green replied.

"And we won't lose!" Black said.

"Cause the boss has got our back!" Yellow finished. "So what do we do now, boss?"

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Chazz announced, ignoring the Ojama's face-faulting.

"Nothing good?" Reggie grinned as he drew his next card. But then pointed to Gilford, "More for fun for me, attack Yellow and end this!"

"Oh no!" Yellow cried as the sword was raised in his direction...

"Quit your whining," Chazz scoffed as he revealed his facedown card, "I activate the Trap Card, Justi-Break! It has the ability of destroying all monsters on the Field, but leaving all the Normal Monsters in attack mode!"

"That's great!" Yellow, Black and Green cheered.

"That's not great!" Red shouted in horror. "I'm an effect monster!" Lightning emitted from Chazz's trap blocking Gilford's attempt at striking the yellow Ojama and destroyed. But unfortunately, Ojama Red was also caught in the crossfire. "Oh the horror!" He cried as he shattered as well.

"It's like Chazz doesn't care about his monsters." Allyson stated, having a sour look at Chazz.

"Trust me," Jaden assured her. "He likes them more than you think..."

"Like a love-hate relationship." Kenji added.

"The strongest monster in my deck," Reggie muttered, but he quickly shook it off as he drew a new card. "I activate Jeweled Sword's effect to draw one card!" He then placed a Set monster on the field. "Then, I place a monster in defense mode!"

"You're defending?" Chazz wondered as he drew his next card, "I can do better; I set two cards facedown and switch my Ojamas to defense mode to end my turn." He said as all the Ojamas took a knee with two reversed cards behind him.

Reggie drew his next card for his turn. "First, I flip over my facedown monster! I call Armed Samurai-Ben Kei!" A samurai in a white hood and green tunic appeared carry various weapons on his back. He looked like he was in a very tough battle as arrows were in his limbs, yet still able to fight. (4/500-800/800-500)

"Next, I'll remove two warriors from my graveyard to bring back my Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade!" Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, Marauding Captain, and Divine Sword was ejected from the discard slot, letting Reggie pocket the warriors and having the sword returned to his hand. He then fanned out three Spell Cards, one of them being the Divine Sword. "Now I'll take Lighting Blade, Fusion Sword Murasame Blade and Divine Sword to hook him up!"

The samurai's initial weapons were replaced by the Phoenix Blade on his back and then two other swords brimming with electricity and a more mystic blade. (4/800-2700/500)

"2700!" The Ojamas cried out.

"Now destroy that Yellow pipsqueak!" Reggie shouted as Yellow cried out when Ben-Kei struck him with the Lightning Blade. "And don't think I'm done; my warrior now gets another attack for every card he's equipped with!"

"That means three more attacks!" Jaden gasped.

"But there're only two monsters left!" Allyson pointed out.

"One!"

Black was cut down by the Murasame Blade...

"Two!"

Green was hit by the Lightning Blade. And as Ben Kei closed in on Chazz, the samurai gotten weaker due to the lack of Ojamas on the field. (4/2700-2400/500-800) Also, Chazz briefly looked to his facedown card.

'I could block his direct attack with my trap, but I'd lose an Ojama...' He thought. 'Oh well... no pain, no gain!'

"Three!"

Ben Kei's swords hit home, sending Chazz staggering back.

Chazz: 1200

Reggie: 2700

"Now that's how you duel with power" Reggie declared. "You can't use garbage cards that are unable to protect you properly!"

"You haven't seen anything yet," The Slifer groaned as he finally revealed his facedown card, "I'll activate the Trap Card, Ojama Delta Wear!"

"What!?"

"Since Ojama Yellow, Black and Green were destroyed in battle in the same turn, I can bring them back!" Chazz explained as the Ojama Trio rose from the grave, yet again...

"I think you missed us!" They said. (2/0-1000/1000-0) x3, (4/2400-2700/800-500) Then they started crying tears of joy.

"I think I'm tearing up..." Black said.

"He likes us, he really likes us!" Green added.

"Oh happy day!" Yellow rejoiced.

"You keep bringing those freaks back!" The Obelisk complained. "Now I see why you belong in Slifer! I guess that the Academy made the right call! You're an underachiever like the rest of them!"

"'Underachiever', eh?" Chazz replied.

"I've heard all about the Slifer Red dorm," Reggie grinned. "The building's in ruins, the food's terrible. The rooms are tiny, and if it weren't for the new headmaster, the rumors said your dorm leader would have been a cat!"

"Pharaoh as a Dorm Leader!?" Jaden, Syrus, and Jeremy gasped.

"Not only that, but the duelists are small-time!" Reggie shouted, finishing his rant.

Spencer sighed, "So, it's like that... I guess nothing changed in three years... Well, the people of Obelisk Blue towards those of lower standards..."

"That's true," Chazz replied to Reggie's outbursts. "Slifer Red is horrible and the duelists are all small-time. But I've learned from them that there's a layer below 'bottom of the barrel'!" Syrus and Jeremy really took offense to that, causing Jaden and Alexis to try and pull them back from mauling the black coat duelist. "However..." The anger stopped at Chazz's next words, "Going down to their level showed me things that you can't see from the heights of the elite." He then drew his next card. "I activate another Polymerization! I merge the three Ojamas to form Ojama King!"

The three original Ojamas grabbed hold of one another and flew into the air, spinning faster and faster until finally, all three of disappeared and in their place, the very large, and overweight royal Ojama appeared on Chazz's field, his cape fluttering behind him while his bikini briefs stuck to both forehead and lower areas.

"Bow down to the king!" He praised as he held up two peace signs. (6/0-3000/3000-0)

Reggie gulped. "At least I'll have next turn to show you up!"

"If you had it, but you don't!" Chazz interrupted, activating another card. "I activate Re-Fusion! By paying 800 points, I can summon a Fusion Monster from my graveyard and Equip with this card! Guess who?" The red aura surrounded Chazz to make his Life Point payment.

Chazz: 400

Reggie: 2700

In a flash, Ojama Knight returned and raised his sword. (5/0-2500/2500-0)

"That means..." Reggie muttered seeing the two Ojama fusions tower over him and Ben Kei.

"You lose!" Chazz smirked, "Welcome to Duel Academy... freshman!"

"Belly flop!" Ojama King jumped high into the air and flew over the samurai. Then, he fell from the sky like a rock and landed on top of the warrior.

Chazz: 400

Reggie: 2400

"Now end this!" Chazz told the knight.

"At once my lord!" The knight drew his sword and slashed down the Obelisk, sending him to his knees.

Chazz: 400, Winner

Reggie: 0


	37. Zane vs Kirk

Zane: 8000

Kirk: 8000

Zane drew his sixth card and announced, "I start with two facedown cards and summon Cyber Larva in attack mode!" After two reversed cards, Zane brought out a small metal worm appeared at his feet. (1/400/600) "That's my turn."

"Is Zane trying to call a bluff?" Tristan asked. "That's obviously a trap."

"Which one?" Ronald replied. "The monster or the facedown cards."

"Alright, kid," Kirk said as he drew his next card, "I see your game. First, I'll summon the Machina Gearframe in attack mode!" A tall, thin orange and white robot appeared, its upper arms spindly, a single crimson optical sensor glowing on its head. (4/1800/0) "Once summoned, I can move a Machina monster from my deck to the hand, provided it's not another Gearframe." A card slipped out of his deck, letting him adding it to his hand. "Now, attack his Cyber Larva!"

Gearframe dashed to the small metal machine and shattered it with a punch. But despite being in attack mode, Zane's life points were untouched!

"What's going on with your points?" The Machina duelist asked.

"Nothing, since Cyber Larva's special ability prevents all battle damage done to me in its battle." Zane explained as he took a new card from his deck, "Plus, I get to summon another to the field." Another larva appeared. (1/400/600)

"Surprise, surprise!" Ronald exclaimed. "A small monster that can prevent damage and be re-summoned, nice!"

"I can see that!" Tristan added. "That was definitely eye-opener for me."

Kirk sighed as he continued. "To end my turn, I place one card facedown and activate the spell card Machina Armored Unit!" A continuous spell appeared showing a green machine emerging from an explosion. "And that's my turn!"

"Alright, my draw!" Zane announced, drawing his next card. "I'll summon Cyber Alnair!" Descending from the field was a machine that looked like a crane with jet wings. (4/1600/400)

"A new one for the Cyber monsters." Tristan mused. "But with a monster weaker than Gearframe, let's see what he plans to do with it..."

"I activate my facedown card, Cyber Roar and equip it to my monster," Zane countered, revealing his facedown card, "It gives my Cyber Monster 300 ATK and lets me draw a card!" As Zane drew his card, Alnair's wings were outfitted with two small lasers. (4/1600-1900/400) "Now Alnair, attack with Cyber Roar!"

With a loud shriek, the cyber crane flew up and fired its new lasers at the Machina monster, blasting it off the face of the earth.

Zane: 8000

Kirk: 7900

"Hell, I'm not worried about 100 life points, but now the effect of Machina Armored Unit activates!" The Card Professor shrugged, "I can summon another machine with the same attribute as the one destroyed, but with a lower ATK!" A card slid out of Kirk's deck, letting him take it. "I'll bring out Machina Soldier!" Now out was the same machine on the picture of the continuous spell. (4/1600/1500)

"And I'll activate my facedown card!" Zane declared, revealing other facedown card, "It's called Quick Summon, letting me play Cyber Struve! But since it's counted as a normal summon, I'll sacrifice Cyber Larva!" Cyber Larva vanished in bright light, bringing forth a white metal dragon. (6/2300/1300) "And his effect, let's me bring any Cyber monster to my hand from the deck!" He stated as he took another card from his deck. "Now attack his Soldier! Binary Blast!"

Light particles gathered in the machine's mouth and then fired a laser.

"I activate the trap card, Intruder Alarm – Yellow Alert!" Kirk announced.

Suddenly, a yellow siren went off as Kirk's trap flipped up.

"Sounds like a loud car alarm!" Ronald exclaimed. "Either that, or Kirk's bringing out something big..."

"When you attack I can summon any monster from my hand to intercept your attack, and I pick Caterpillar Tank!" Kirk explained as a small green war tank appeared, ready to fire. (7/2700/2000)

"Now Zane's in trouble!" Tristan said. "His Struve is now forced to battle that tank thanks to Alarm trap!"

The tank took the blow for Machina Soldier and then retaliated with two blasts of the cannon, destroying the metal dragon.

Zane: 7600

Kirk: 7900

"I'll end my turn with one facedown." Zane declared, concluding his turn.

"Caterpillar Tank is now returned to my hand due to my trap's effect," Kirk stated as tank vanished back into the card. He then drew his next card. "Now I activate the Ties of the Brethren spell card!" The spell showed three identical lizard warriors side by side. "By paying 1000 life points, I can summon two level 4 or below monsters that has the same attribute as the one on the field! Problem is, they can't attack."

Zane: 7600

Kirk: 6900

"Now since my soldier's an EARTH attribute monster, that's what I'm working towards," the Card Professor took out his choice cards and placed them on the disk, "And it's a no brainer as I summon Machina Sniper and Machina Defender!" The first machine that appeared was a brown and sliver model with laser leaning on its right shoulder. (4/1800/800) The second was a blue cruiser with lasers on top. (4/1200/1800) "Then, I summon Commander Covington!" Now a small orange robot dressed like a militant appeared, crossing its right arm in a salute. (4/1000/600) "Now, I'll show you the reason why I'm a Card Professor! Commander Covington, bring him in!"

The robot took out a small whistle and blew it. It caused the other machines to move about and reform themselves. First, Machina Solider bent over backwards making a pair of legs. Next, Sniper locked itself on top, making the torso. Finally, Defender spread apart making the shoulder armor and missile launcher. The combination monster moved around ready to roll! (10/4600/4100)

"It's Machina Force!" Ronald announced. "And with almost 5000 ATK, Zane's gonna have a hard time getting around this machine!"

"But with that amount of power Ron, that machine has to have a price." Tristan added. "Every time it attacks it will cost the user 1000 Life Points."

"And, I'll be happy to pay them since Zane's gonna lose a lot more once his metal bird bites the dust!" Kirk shouted. "Go Machina Demolition!"

Aiming the missiles Alnair, when they made impact Zane, had to brace himself for the wind trying to blow him of.

Zane: 4600

Kirk: 5900

"And now, Commander Covington attack!" The commander pulled out a small laser and fired it at Zane from its standing point.

Zane: 3600

Kirk: 5900

The audience was astonished to see how far Zane's life points went down.

"Whoa, Zane just went down four grand," Tristan exclaimed. "Truesdale better watch out or his first trip to the pros maybe his last!"

"I activate my trap Shock Draw!" Zane activated his face down card. "This lets me draw 1 card for each 1000 points of lost, and I current lost 4000 so four cards for me!" He drew out his four cards.

"It's like those attacks didn't pay any mind to our new arrival." Ronald said, "But since he was expecting to lose so much, he turned it into a strength."

"I'll set a facedown and end my turn!" Kirk concluded, "Let's see what else you can do, rookie!"

"Gladly," Zane said as he drew his next card, "Now I special summon Cyber Dragon to the field!" He stated as brought his signature monster: a large metallic serpent-like dragon. (5/2100/1000) "Since my field was clear of monsters while yours wasn't, I can summon him out. And then I'll add the spell Evolution Burst! It can destroy a monster, but Cyber Dragon's not allowed to attack. I choose Machina Force!"

Cyber Dragon charged up and fired its signature destroying move.

"I activate Roll Out," Kirk countered, "This lets me attach one of my union monsters from the graveyard and attach it to a compatible monster! And I think you remember Machina Gearframe?" Gearframe appeared and latched on Machina Force's torso and took the blow.

Zane gave a slight sigh before playing two more cards. "I set two cards facedown... and that'll be all..."

"Bummer for Truesdale, Tristan." Ronald looked on.

"Yeah, he was looking to knock off the strongest threat to him!" Tristan added. "But Kirk showed his skill by having a counter card."

"Too bad, that move didn't work out for ya!" Kirk said he drew his next card. "But let me end it for ya!" He then showed off his Spell Card, "Since you're a Machine user, Limiter Removal should be a no brainer for what I'm going to do ya!"

The audience gasped at the amount of power surging through the mech! (10/4600-9200/4100)

"He's looking to put this away!" Tristan shouted. "Limiter Removal will destroy his monster, but after this attack its game over for Zane!"

"You gave me a show, new kid!" Kirk smirked, "But I have to bump you back to school! Machina Force, destroy Cyber Dragon and the rest of his life points!" He had his Life Points drained again by Machina Force's side effect.

Zane: 3600

Kirk: 4900

Then Machina Force unleashed all of its weapons, heading straight for Zane's monster...

"Not so fast!" Zane shouted as he activated one of his facedown cards. "I use the Trap, Attack Reflector Unit!" The trap showed a Cyber Dragon in a factory being outfitted with reflective metal plates. "I can sacrifice a Cyber Dragon and create a defensive type!" Zane's trap shined on Cyber Dragon, making it vanish. "Now be born, Cyber Barrier Dragon!" In a flash, Cyber Dragon reappeared. But this time it was outfitted with a bulky collar, outlined with small electrodes. (6/800/2800) "Then once per turn, it can negate an attack while in Attack Mode!"

Kirk gasped as the Barrier Dragon's color stretched out and activated the electrodes. Together they created a large, plasma barrier that blocked every single missile Machina Force threw at it. The audience cheered.

"Listen to that crowd!" Tristan noted. "Zane's got quite a fan base on his side after that one!"

"Yeah, they seem to know he's good guy!" Ronald added.

"Alright," Kirk sighed, "Before I end my turn, I'll discard Caterpillar Tank and another Machina Defender so that I can summon the Machina Fortress!"

An explosion followed letting out a towering dark blue tank of a Machine, with three caterpillar tracks, immense arms emerging from the sides, topped by a helmeted head with two crimson optical sensors. A massive cannon was built into its left shoulder, the weapon angling towards Zane. (7/2500/1600)

"And that'll be my turn!"

Once declared, Machina Force exploded due to the side effect of Limiter Removal.

"We're looking at one of the newest innovations of the Machina Archetype." Ronald declared.

"It may look weaker than the Machina Force, but I bet it has some other tricks up its sleeve..." Tristan said.

"My move," Zane declared as he drew his next card. "I play Cyber Valley in attack mode!" He announced as a small spiked lizard appeared. (1/0/0)

"What are you planning?" Kirk asked.

"Just wait and see," The Cyber duelist concluded, adding another Spell, "I activate Machine Duplication to summon two more from my deck!" Two more Cyber Valleys stood up, (1/0/0) x2

"Three nothings on the field?" The Machina Duelist asked, feeling confused.

"That has a special effect; I'll send two of them out of play to draw two cards!" Two of the Cyber Valleys vanished off the field, letting Zane draw out two cards. "And then I'll place one of them facedown."

"Okay, more to them than meets the eye huh?" Kirk mused as he drew his next card. "Here's Pot of Greed!" He drew two more underneath the grinning pot. "Then I activate two copies of the Forbidden Chalice! And both your monsters can have a drink giving them 400 points, but any other effects they have are done!"

"Then, I'll activate Inverse Universe!" Zane activated a trap that had two monsters being warped around. "This switches all effect monsters' ATK and DEF!"

"Oh no," Kirk gasped, "That Cyber Barrier Dragon's still in attack mode!"

The final Cyber Valley was drenched in holy water yet unaffected by the trap's warping power. (1/0-400/0) However, Cyber Barrier Dragon was getting a power boost like no other as it was ready to counterattack. (6/800-2800-3200/2800-800)

"Yes, but I can't vouch for your machines." Zane smirked.

The warp shifted the Machina monster's power. (7/2500-1600/1600-2500)

"Looks like Zane thought ahead!" Tristan announced.

"Yeah, I sure didn't see that one coming!" Ronald added.

Kirk then activated another Spell card, "I activate the Spell System Down! By paying 1000 Life Points, all Machine Monsters on your field and your graveyard will bite the big one!"

The audience gasped as Cyber Valley and Cyber Barrier Dragon was struck by a blue electrical surge, draining them of their power and made them vanished. Zane also saw all of his Machine monsters being ejected from his graveyard, forcing him to pocket them.

Zane: 3600

Kirk: 3900

"That was a huge blow to Zane's deck!" Ronald gasped, "Zane doesn't have anything to work with now!"

"Now an attack from my monster to you!" Machina Fortress fired up its laser and let loose a barrage that had Zane blocking with his disk.

Zane: 2000

Kirk: 3900

"That's my move!" Kirk concluded.

"Zane may have saved him from losing this round," Tristan said. "But he needs the win right now or else, bye-bye to the future pro matches!"

"I agree, but hearing this crowd, they don't want big Truesdale to go!" Ronald smiled as the crowd was shouting Zane's name. "He needs that miracle draw to fulfill those wishes!"

"Alright, here goes!" Zane announced, drawing his next card, "This is it, I start with Proto Cyber Dragon!" He announced as a miniature version of the Cyber Dragon appeared with cables around its form. (3/1100/800)

"It doesn't hold a candle to my Fortress, even if weakened." Kirk stated.

"Then, I guess it'll help if I have this, the spell card Power Bond!" Zane countered, revealing his signature Fusion Spell Card, "With my monster's effect being treated as the original Cyber Dragon, I can combine it with the other two in my hand!"

"It looks like Zane's throwing in the fusions, Tristan!" Ronald exclaimed.

"Yup, a Polymerization exclusive for Machines." Tristan said.

The other two dragons emerged onto the field and then static was created between them and fusing them inside a bright light. Then, the three dragons emerged into one entity; a three headed Cyber Dragon with destructive power! (10/4000/2800)

"Impressive... but I'll still survive!" Kirk yelled.

"Actually it's over," Zane countered, "Power Bond doubles the ATK of the fusion monster summoned!" More electricity surged through the machine. (10/4000-8000/2800)

"Not 8000 points! There's gotta be a catch!" The Card Professor gasped.

"I would take damage equal to the fusion monster's original ATK points, but only at the end of my turn, but we're not reaching that." Zane stated as his dragon charged the power in their mouths. "Thanks for the match, Cyber End Dragon use Super Strident Blaze!"

Kirk braced himself as his Machina monsters met a destructive end, and he was sent onto his back.

Zane: 2000, Winner

Kirk: 0


	38. Syrus vs Missy

Syrus: 8000

Missy: 8000

"I start this off!" Missy announced, drawing her sixth card, "I summon Flying Kamakiri #1 in attack mode!" She declared playing her monster card. It unleashed a green, bipedal dragonfly with four arms. It stared down Syrus with its many eyes. (4/1400/900) "Then, I add the Continuous Spell Verdant Sanctuary!" A spell showing a forest with numerous bug nests appeared. "And that's all for now! Let's see what you got, dweeb!"

Syrus took a deep breath, calming himself from Missy's constant insults as he drew his next card, "My move! I summon Steamroid in attack mode!" He declared, playing his monster card. It created a cartoonish-looking steam locomotive glaring down the Obelisk and her Insect. (4/1800/1800) Then, he opened up the side slot in his duel disk and placed another card inside. "Now, I activate the Field Spell March of Roid!"

After a flash of light, the arena into a loading dock for airplanes.

"While this card's out on the field, I can summon another 'roid' monster as long as I have one on the field!" the Slifer explained as he took another Monster card from his hand, "So meet Tankroid!" Next, a green tank with the same cartoon look appeared. (4/1500/1900) "Now let's fight, Tankroid, fire!"

Tankroid aimed his cannon nose at the dragonfly and fired a missile that destroyed the Kamakiri into pixels.

Syrus: 8000

Missy: 7900

"Now the effects of Verdant Sanctuary and Flying Kamakiri both activate!" Missy announced as she took two Monster cards from her deck, "First, Verdant Sanctuary lets me bring an Insect Monster on my field with the same level as the destroyed one!" She added one of them to her hand while revealing the other card, "Then, when Flying Kamakiri is sent to the graveyard by battle, I can summon a WIND monster to the field, and who better than another Flying Kamakiri #1!"

In a flash, another four-armed dragonfly appeared with a loud buzz. (4/1400/900)

"He'll get beaten, too! Steamroid, attack Flying Kamakiri," The vehicroid duelist announced as he pointed at his monster, "And when he battles another monster, he gains 500 ATK!"

As Steamroid blew its whistle, it got more powerful from the steam surrounding it. (4/1800-2300/1800) It then steamrolled over to the Kamakiri and then ran it over. When it stopped, it blew steam at the Insect Duelist, making her cover her face with her duel disk.

Syrus: 8000

Missy: 7000

"Alright, he took off 1000 points" Jaden cheered.

"Good job, Syrus!" Alexis added with a smile.

Soon the whole crowd was on Syrus' side chanting 'Truesdale!' all over. The young Slifer looked around, genuinely excited at the praise.

'People are cheering for me! I finally have fans now!' He thought excitedly. He then laughed out loud, "You hear that Missy! The crowd loves me!"

"The fame's gotten to him..." Jachin shook his head.

"Only on the first turn," Konohana added as she appeared next to him in spirit. "A new record..."

"Someone's very happy," Jethro grinned at Syrus' soaking up the cheers.

"What would you expect from someone's who's been moving up?" Lily smiled. "Let him have his moment."

"But he'd better watch it," Melody pointed out as Missy recovered, "He's not done with the duel."

"Don't write your victory speech, little boy," the Insect Duelist scoffed as she took out another two cards from her deck, "I get two more insects now because of Verdant Sanctuary adding one to my hand, and then Flying Kamakiri will bring out Ultimate Insect Lv. 3!" After adding one card to her hand, she then played another card which brought out a purple and red caterpillar standing on its hind legs. (4/1400/900)

"Oh great, return of the Level Monsters!" Claudio groaned, remembering his match against North Academy.

"And I bet you they have some nasty tricks of their own!" Melody added with a frown of her own.

"I'll put this facedown and let you go," Syrus declared as a facedown card appeared at his feet.

"Took you long enough!" Missy said as she drew her next card. "Now on my Standby Phase, my Ultimate Insect's effect levels it up to 5!" Now the caterpillar wrapped itself up in some kind of special thread, making most of them thinking it'll be a cocoon. But the end result was a large flea with a metal looking body and six, long legs sticking out from it. (5/2300/900)

"So your bug is stronger, but it's not scaring me one bit!" Syrus boasted. "I'm ready for it!"

"Are you," the Insect girl smirked, "When my Ultimate Insect Level 5 is summoned by leveling up, he can now drain 500 ATK from your monsters!" Now Syrus gasped as the bug emitted spores that covered his monsters. (4/1800-1300/1800), (4/1500-1000/1900) "Now to kick both of your monsters off the field, I summon Insect Knight!"

A humanoid insect appeared wielding a shield and sword. (4/1900/1500)

"Now my knight, attack that Tankroid!" Missy commanded. "Swarming Sword!" The knight dashed across the field, raising its sword.

"I activate the Trap Supercharge," the Slifer interjected, revealing his facedown card, "This lets me draw two cards for your attack on my Tankroid!" Syrus drew two cards as the insect drove his sword into the tank, creating an explosion.

Syrus: 7100

Missy: 7000

"When Tankroid is destroyed and sent to the grave, I can draw another card!" Syrus continued, drawing another card.

"But let's see you save your Steamroid, since I know it gets weaker due if it gets attacked!" Missy continued as her other monster scraped the ground with its feet, "Ultimate Insect, attack!" The giant insect crawled over to steam engine, towering over it and made it cower. (4/1300-800/1800) It then planted a skinny leg into it, destroying it in another explosion.

Syrus: 5600

Missy: 7000

"A bit rough, wouldn't you say?" Bastion stated.

"She just wants to get to Zane, at the cost of trashing his family." Vincent said with a frown.

"Sad, ain't it?" Allen asked.

"I place one card facedown," Missy concluded. "Your turn, shrimp!"

Syrus growled at the comment and drew his next card, "I summon Expressroid in defense mode!" The next roid was a white subway train appeared with many cars attached. (4/400-0/1600) "And once summoned, I can get two 'roid' monsters back from the grave, and it's a no brainer for which ones!" He stated as Steamroid and Tankroid were ejected from the graveyard, letting him collect it. He then played another monster. "Next, I use my Field Spell's effect to summon Jetroid in attack mode!" A red fighter jet appeared with the same cartoonish looks. (4/1200-700/1800)

"In attack mode?" Jaden wondered, "But that insect still has that effect in play!"

"No, wait a minute," Kenji interjected. "Doesn't Jetroid have a special ability to use?"

"I think that's what Syrus is going for," Allyson said, realizing it as well.

"I then activate Roid Bomber!" Syrus announced, showing off a Spell Card depicting Strikeroid dropping a bomb onto the ground with a couple of Spells and Traps being flung away by the explosion. "For every 'roid' monster on my field, I can destroy the same number of your Spells and Traps!"

Missy growled as she saw Verdant Sanctuary and her facedown card explode into pixels.

"And that's my turn." The Slifer concluded.

"Destroying my cards won't do anything." Missy stated, drawing her next card, "And it gets even worse for you as I level up my Ultimate Insect to Lv. 7!"

The insect was moving around violently and then started to change into a blue color with its underbelly becoming red. Finally, the back of it flew open revealing wings that were beating rapidly to fly and the skinny legs turned blue and got hairy. It snarled menacingly at Syrus' monsters that shivered in fright. (7/2600/1200)

"It looks like the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!" Syrus shouted.

"And with it out on the field your monsters' ATK are now reduced by 700!" Missy boasted.

Expressroid couldn't get any weaker, yet Jetroid was feeling even worse than it was summoned. (4/1200-500/1800)

"Now to sweeten the pot, I'll summon the Cross-Sword Beetle in attack mode!" She continued as she played a giant brown beetle appeared with four yellow, long and sharp pincers. It snapped them for the chance to strike. (4/1800/1200) "And since I have other Insects other than this one, they can pierce through your defenses and damage you!"

"Not sweet!" Jaden gasped.

"Let's take out that wimpy train," Missy announced, "Go get it, my Knight!"

Insect Knight dashed to the opponent's side again and sliced one of the cars causing a chain reaction to blow the whole thing up.

Syrus: 5300

Missy: 7000

"Now, Ultimate Insect will go after that toy plane!" She continued as her evolved bug charged at Jetroid with killer intent.

"Sorry, but my Jetroid has the ability to activate a trap card from my hand when attacked!" Syrus turned over one of the cards in his hand. "And this is the perfect one, Radiant Mirror Force! I figured an Insect duelist like you would summon more of those bugs to the field, so with this Trap and three of your monsters in attack mode, they're all destroyed!"

Missy gasped as her insect crashed into a red barrier like a bug zapper and exploded, sending the broken glass shards to the other insect destroying them on the spot!

"Oh yeah! Syrus should have 'bug exterminator' on his resume!" Jeremy cheered from the lower seats.

"That's right, soldier!" Hassleberry shouted. "Keep fighting the good fight!"

"I place this card face down and let you go!" Missy declared, placing a card face down on her field. "You only got lucky!"

"We'll see bout that," Syrus announced, drawing his next card. "I first use March of Roid's effect and summon Turboroid!" He declared, bringing out a white shuttle with the cartoonish face. (4/1400/1800) "Now, I sacrifice it and Jetroid to summon Armoroid!"

Both monsters vanished letting a bigger shuttle than Turboroid appear. But instead of staying like that, it started to transform! It folded itself out to look like a large fighter robot with legs, arms and head. (8/2700/2000)

"Syrus is ready to take it to this girl!" Jethro grinned.

"I see it now!" Lily added.

"And when is Tribute Summoned by sacrificing another 'roid' monster, all Spell and Traps are removed from the game!" Syrus explained, "I may be losing the Field Spell, but I bet that facedown card could have stopped me!" Missy gasped as her facedown Spider Egg disappeared along with the field spell, making the arena appear normal.

"Now Armoroid will attack you directly, Roid Barrage!" The eyes of the giant roid lit up, and fired lasers from its arms that shook the insect duelist for a loop.

Syrus: 5300

Missy: 4300

"Man, Sy is tearing it up!" Alex grinned. "If I need a partner in a Tag Duel, I'll call him up!"

"I wouldn't mind partnering up with him either." Vincent clapped for the Vehicroid duelist.

"...I'm starting to think Slifers have more worth than what the higher ups think..." Lyra stated, looking stoic as ever.

"That's it, Syrus," Spencer said, clapping for his student's playing.

"My plan is working!" Crowler cheered. "We'll be known for training the Truesdale lineage to greatness..."

"Just as long as that kid gets to Ra Yellow, I couldn't care less," Bonaparte muttered as he looked on.

"I place this facedown and let you go!" Syrus concluded with a Set card near his feet.

Missy was seething now, glaring at the Slifer across from her, "You won't beat me on my way to Zane! And I will get to the Pro League!" She practically snatched the top card of her deck during Draw Phase. "I'll set this facedown card and a monster and end my turn!"

"That still won't help you out!" Syrus said as he drew his next card. "Tankroid, come on back buddy!" He announced as the cartoon tank reappeared. (4/1500/1900) "Now I'll send Armoroid to attack!" The giant roid blasted its lasers at the Set Monster, revealing a blue cricket before it shattered.

"That was my Howling Insect," Missy stated as she took another Monster card from her deck, "It's effect lets me summon an Insect Monster with up to 1500 ATK from my deck. And I choose Pinch Hopper in attack mode!"

In a flash, a giant green grasshopper appeared. (4/1000/1200)

'She must be setting me up for an attack...' Syrus thought, staring at the new Insect with hesitation. He then shook his head and glared at it, 'But then again even if she destroys Tankroid again, I'll get to draw a card. Plus, I can't hesitate all the time...' He then declared, "Tankroid, attack!"

The tank fired another cannon blast, blowing apart the bug.

Syrus: 5300

Missy: 3800

Missy then gave out a triumphant laugh. "I knew you couldn't resist attacking a monster in attack mode! Especially my Pinch Hopper! When it goes to the graveyard, I can summon any Insect monster in my hand!" Syrus groaned for his mistake. "Meet the diva of my deck!" She pulled the card from her hand and played it on her disk. "She's sweet, she's strong, she's Insect Princess!"

Making a dazzling appearance, a six-armed insect that looked like a green teenage girl flew up with colorful butterfly wings. (6/1900/1200)

"I end my turn with a facedown card!" Syrus concluded.

"Good!" Missy said, drawing her next card. "I first activate Spellbook Inside the Pot!" Both players drew three cards per its rules, "Now, I'll let you in on a little secret: When my Insect Princess destroys an Insect monster in battle she gains 500 ATK. So she may be weaker than your big tin can, but wait until she gains more power!"

"Uh, hello!" Syrus smirked as he held up his duel disk. "My deck doesn't have any Insect monsters!"

"That's about to change, since I activate the commonly used DNA Surgery!" Missy announced, letting her trap activate. "Now I'll change all monsters into the Insect Type!" Suddenly, Armoroid grew out antennae from its head and large wings on its back. Tankroid grew six legs as well as antennae.

"This just got bad," Melody gasped, "She can use the full extent of her monster now!

"Now, I'll summon Skull Mark Ladybug!" Missy continued bringing out a ladybug with some skull and crossbones on its back. (4/500/1500) "Also, I activate the Field Spell card Insect Garden!" The arena flashed again, transporting it to a large garden. All monsters were like the size of normal insects to the field.

"I see what she's doing!" Alexis figured out. "Insect Garden gives control of the Insect Monsters that's Level 4 or below to the opponent!"

"Then not only she's making all of Syrus' monsters Insects, by giving him weak ones, she'll be able to topple Armoroid in a matter of time!" Kenji added with shock.

"Time to see how my insects see how the other half lives!" Missy announced as the ladybug crawled over to Syrus and then faced its former mistress. She then smirked as she inserted another Spell, "Finally, I equip my Princess with Insect Pheromone!" Insect Princess gave off a sweet smell that all the insects were being drawn to. "Now, attack Skull Mark Ladybug!"

The princess flapped her wings that blew a windstorm with scales. The ladybug was shattered to pieces in moments.

Syrus: 3900

Missy: 3800

Insect Princess hummed as she gained more power. (6/1900-2400/1200)

"The effect of Skull Mark Ladybug gives me 1000 life points when its destroyed and sent to my graveyard!" Missy stated as sparkles emitted from the graveyard, refilling the Insect duelist's points.

Syrus: 3900

Missy: 4800

"Now thanks to Insect Pheromone, Tankroid's forced to attack!" She continued as the pheromone caused the now Insect Tankroid to move towards the Princess. But it only to meet its end at the Princess's scale windstorm, making Syrus draw from its effect.

Syrus: 3000

Missy: 4800

Insect Princess once again gained more power from defeating another Insect (6/2400-2900/1200)

"Darn, it gotten stronger than my Armoroid!" Syrus growled.

"Hey Truesdale!" Hassleberry shouted. "Don't underestimate those Insects!"

"Chill out, Hassleberry," Jaden stated, "When he gets right to it, Syrus can get the job done! He also has a big ace up his sleeve." Chazz and Jachin turned to the E-Hero duelist when he said that.

'Oh man, I forgot my brother's teachings,' The little Slifer thought, 'I'm supposed to respect my opponent and give them the ultimate duel.'

"You're not good enough, dweeb!" Missy taunted. "So just surrender!"

'But he also told me never to give up!' Syrus then drew his next card, "I set one card facedown and summon Shuttleroid!" After his Set card, a cartoonish-looking, white space shuttle appeared. (4/1000/1200) It then grew bug wings and antennae.

"It won't be able to touch my Princess!" Missy said, laughing at the weaker monster.

"It won't matter since I'm using the Spell Secret Pass to the Treasure to attack directly!" the Slifer countered, inserting the names Spell Card. Shuttleroid activated its thrusters and rammed itself into Missy.

Syrus: 3000

Missy: 3800

"Not bad, but Syrus better get some more monsters together to use Power Bond," Jaden said, feeling concerned for his friend.

"Too bad it's not in his deck." Chazz stated.

"What do you mean?" Melody asked.

Chazz held up the white envelope and gave it to Jaden. When he opened it...

"Power Bond!" Jaden gasped and then snapped at Chazz. "How could you!?"

"You better have an explanation!" Hassleberry growled.

"He's a jerk, what else?" Alexis glared.

"Hold up!" Jachin interrupted, getting in between Chazz and the others "Syrus came up to us before the duel and told us to give it to you, Jaden."

"Why would he do that?" Claudio asked.

Back at the arena, Missy drew her next card. "I have to win! I won't let you get in between me and Zane!" She then played her new Monster Card, "I play Magical Longicorn!" A small purple roach appeared with glowing antennae. (4/600/600) "With Insect Garden's effect, I'll give it to you!" The new bug scurried over to Syrus' side.

"Again?" Bonaparte wondered.

"If this works, my plan is ruined!" Crowler cried.

"Once I take out your Shuttleroid and that roach, it'll be all over!" Missy declared as Insect Princess rushed over to Shuttleroid, who activated its engines and flew into a portal leading to space, leaving a twinkle.

"When Shuttleroid's attacked, I can remove it from play until my next turn!" The little Slifer explained.

"Then, I'll settle for your Armoroid!" She countered as the Princess shattered the giant robot with another giant gust of wind.

Syrus: 2800

Missy: 3800

Insect Princess gained another power boost. (6/2900-3400/1200)

"Now Magical Longicorn, time to go!"

"Not so fast!" Syrus countered, revealing his facedown card. "I activate No Entry!" The trap showed a gate being guarded by two guards. "It switches all monsters to defense mode!" Both Insects stopped their battle, gettting into defending stances.

"This duel is stressful," Bonaparte groaned.

"Oui, oui," Crowler sighed.

"Keep it up, Sy!" Jaden cheered.

"Lucky break!" Missy scoffed. "But then again, that's all you have being Jaden's lackey!"

"What are you talking about?" Syrus asked.

"You can practice all you want, but you'll never be as good as Zane!" The Insect Duelist continued to taunt. "You should just stay behind him and the others like a good lackey should!"

That was the final straw for Syrus as he shouted, "SHUT UP!"

That comment shocked the whole arena.

"I lived in Zane's shadow my entire life." He said. "He's always getting good grades and became a Pro." He then sighed, "Then I followed Jaden because he never let anything get him down. But no more! Instead of following them, I'll walk alongside them and continue to grow!" He drew his next card. "First, the effect Shuttleroid brings it back to the field and takes 1000 Life Points!" Another twinkle shot out as the shuttle dove back to the field and flew right through the Insect girl.

Syrus: 2800

Missy: 2800

"Next, I'll set monster in defense mode and end my turn!" He concluded as a set monster appeared on the field.

"You're nothing but talk!" Missy scoffed, drawing her next card. "I'll switch Insect Princess to attack mode and attack your facedown monster!" The facedown monster turned out to be a large fighter jet with another cartoonish look before it was destroyed by Insect Princess' windstorm. (6/3400-3900/1200) "Now, I can activate..."

"Nothing," Syrus shouted, revealing his facedown card, "Mystical Space Typhoon will destroy your Insect Pheromone!" The harsh wind kicked up and blew off the sweet smell.

"I end my turn by playing Insect Barrier!" Missy concluded as yellow lines crisscrossed in between the players' field. "Now since your monsters are all Insects, you can't attack me!"

"My draw!" Syrus drew his next card. "First, I'll sacrifice your Magical Longicorn and summon UFOroid in defense mode!" The bug vanished letting a small saucer appeared floating around him, with the same cartoonish look as his other monsters. (6/1200/1200) "Then I place one card facedown!" A reversed card appeared afterwards.

"I'm starting to get bored," Missy groaned, drawing her next card. She then smirked, "And it's great that my Princess will have an escort as I remove Pinch Hopper and Howling Insect to summon Doom Dozer!" As the two Monsters were ejected from the graveyard, a large, red centipede burrowed out of the ground screeching loudly. (8/2800/2600) "Attack his saucer!"

The giant bug roared once more as it crushed UFOroid in its mandibles.

"When UFOroid's destroyed, he summons another machine, and I pick Stealthroid!" Syrus announced, taking another Monster card from his deck and playing it in attack mode. From it, a small black fighter plane appeared. (4/1200/0)

"But since it's in attack mode, I can demolish it with Insect Princess!" Missy stated as her signature monster prepared to strike.

"Actually, I'll activate Shift to make Shuttleroid your target!" The Slifer countered, revealing his facedown card and made Shuttleroid glow. Once Shuttleroid saw the attack coming, it shot off into space again.

"That move was pointless, since I can still go after Stealthroid due to replay!" Missy stated as Insect Princess turned back around and struck the machine with a kick.

Syrus: 100

Missy: 2800

"Almost down," Claudio groaned.

"Come on, Syrus," Melody cheered, "You're still in this!"

"Now make your final move!" Missy declared.

"Okay, but you asked for it," Syrus grinned and drew his next card. Shuttleroid came back and fired through her again.

Syrus: 100

Missy: 1800

"Now, here's the fun part," the Slifer announced, "I had you destroy three of my monsters to get one of my best ready!" He then showed off his disk as three Monster Cards were ejected from the graveyard, "I remove Stealthroid, Turboroid and Strikeroid to fusion summon Solidroid Beta!" After pocketing the monster cards, the three machines appeared on the field and combined into another mech like Armoroid with a giant, black shield. (7/2500/1900) "And once summoned, I can destroy one of your monsters, like Insect Princess!" Using the shield, the Solidroid rammed it into the bug princess, putting her down for good.

"You still can't attack," Missy stated, "And even if you could, Doom Dozer would destroy you!"

"Then, let me discard Steamroid to bring back my Roid Bomber due to its second effect!" Syrus stated as he discarded his Monster Card to retrieve his Spell Card. "And then I'll play it destroy DNA Surgery!" Another bomb destroyed the trap card making all of Syrus' monster lose all their bug appendages. "And finally, Limiter Removal to double my monster's ATK!"

Beta and Shuttleroid felt the surge of power, sending them both into overdrive. (7/2500-5000/1900), (4/1000-2000/1200)

"Now take down her Doom Dozer!" He commanded as Beta charged across the field.

"But if I lose, I'll never meet my sweet Zane!" Missy cried. "It's not fair!"

With another crushing attack from the shield, Doom Dozer shattered into pixels and a massive explosion!

Syrus: 100, Winner

Missy: 0


	39. Natsumi vs Shroud

Natsumi: 8000

Shroud: 8000

"I'll begin!" Natsumi announced as she drew he sixth card. "I start off with this card, Reincarnation Dragon Samsara in defense mode!" She declared as a small, white dragon appeared with red spheres in its body and a red armored head. (1/0/0)

"Well, I never thought I see a dragon that wimpy before..." Shroud chuckled.

"It has a lot of heart," the dragon duelist retorted, before inserting a facedown card. "Now let's see what you got!"

"My pleasure," Shroud smirked as he drew his sixth card. "And it looks like things are in my favor, as I summon Jinzo – Returner in attack mode!" He announced as he placed the card on the field. Natsumi raised an eyebrow as the light materialized into a gruesome humanoid with yellow goggles. He wore a black jumpsuit and large, spiked, golden shoulder pads. His mouth was even stitched closed. (3/600/1400)

"Oh my God, is that...?"

"Yes, even Jinzo was a little tyke as some special androids are," the Psycho-Style Master stated. "And he's even got a few special tricks of his own, but first I'll use the Psychic Wave spell card!" He declared, showing off a spell card depicting an underground duelist facing against Jinzo and Jinzo – Returner. "With a Jinzo – Returner on the field, I can send a Jinzo from my deck to the graveyard and deal damage equal to Returner's ATK!"

As Shroud set a Jinzo card into his graveyard, the smaller version launched red rays from its eyes and shocked the Obelisk girl.

Natsumi: 7400

Shroud: 8000

"Next, I'll have Jinzo – Returner attack directly! Go Psychic Bolt!" He commanded as his android jumped into the sky and fired a psychic energy bolt at Natsumi, who twitched at the feeling.

Natsumi: 6800

Shroud: 8000

"Okay... he's a lot better than he's letting on..." Natsumi muttered to herself; before revealing her facedown card, depicting a smaller dragon and a spirit of a much larger dragon above it. "I activate the Dragon Evolution Trap Card, by sacrificing my dragon, I can summon another dragon from my hand that's one level higher! So I'll trade my Level 1 Dragon Samsara and bring out my level 2 Wish Dragon!" She declared as the small dragon was enveloped in light and changed form. Once it was extinguished, it brought out another white dragon but with curved horns and a small blue jewel on its forehead. (2/700/100)

"Now, I place one card facedown and activate my continuous spell card DNA Denial Magic!" Shroud continued as he inserted a set card, along with spell depicting the surgeons of DNA Surgery denying a man from entering the surgeon's room. "Thanks to this, I can select any Monster-Type and those cards will be removed from the game instead of being sent into the graveyard... and I choose Dragons!"

'Now I can't use Samsara's effect!' The Obelisk thought.

"I think that wraps up my turn," the Psycho-Style Master grinned. "Let's see what else you got, kid!"

"Alright then," Natsumi announced as she drew her next card, "First, I'll activate Wish Dragon's effect: During my Main Phase, I can sacrifice it and summon two Dragon Tokens to my field!" She declared as Wish Dragon vanished and left two smaller versions of itself on the field. (1/0/0) x2 "Then..."

"And I respond by activating the trap card, Limit Tribute!" Shroud interrupted, revealing his facedown card that depicted two men before a holy altar and two monsters behind them, glowing with white auras. "If this card's in play, we're only required to tribute 1 monster per turn. So, if you were planning any tribute summons this turn, and any future double tribute summons, forget it little missy, you're outta luck."

'This is messing up my strategy,' Natsumi stated as she looked at her hand. 'I was even prepared to double tribute if necessary... but at least I can work on getting Jinzo off the field.' She then placed another monster on the field. "I summon my Guivre in attack mode!" She announced as a small, sliver wyvern appeared with a large wingspan and tail. (4/1300/400) "And then, I'll activate my spell Solidarity in order for all my dragons to gain 800 ATK since I at least have one in the graveyard!" She stated as her token monsters and her wyvern gained power boosts. (1/0-800/0) x2, (4/1300-2100/400) "Guivre, attack Jinzo-Retuner with Burning Silver Blaze!"

The wyvern took flight and then breathed a sliver flame fireball at the small android, blowing it to burning debris.

Natsumi: 6800

Shroud: 6500

"Then, I have his special ability to use as it summons a Wyvern Token with half of my monster's stats!" She continued as a sliver flame erupted next to Guivre and created a smaller version of it... (2/650-1450/400)

"Thanks for the help," Shroud smirked. "When Jinzo-Returner's destroyed, and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon the Jinzo I sent to the graveyard!" Soon, lightning crashed down from the sky and brought out a tall humanoid in a dark green suit, a bald head and had a pair of optic goggles and a metal mask on his face. (6/2400/1500) "And everyone knows about this card..."

"Yeah, that all trap cards cannot be activated and are negated." Natsumi waved off. "I'm done."

"At least I got until the end of this turn to keep Jinzo," the black clad duelist stated, drawing his next card. "I play Pot of Greed to draw out two cards." He stated, drawing two cards. "And then, I'll have a lot more fun as a summon Drillago in attack mode!" He announced as a manhole was created, letting a bizarre machine dig out. It was a small yellow torso with a drill for head, as well as shoulders, elbows, knees, hand, feet and especially the tail. (4/1600/1100) "And then, to show you no hard feelings for making Zane the way he is, I activate the spell card Power Connection! Now all monsters gain 500 ATK for every monster of the same type that's with them, so for me that means my monster only gains 500 ATK..."

Jinzo and Drillago sparked with dark electricity as their power rose. (6/2400-2900/1500), (4/1600-2100/1100)

"And your Dragons will gain 1500 since there are three other dragons along with one." He continued as Guivre, Wyvern token and the Dragon tokens gained their boosts. (4/2100-3600/400), (2/1450-2950/400), (1/800-2300/0) x2

That's when Natsumi gasped and figured it out, "Drillago's effect!"

"That's right! Sounds like there are some girls that earned their place in Obelisk Blue; since you have monsters over 1600 ATK, Drillago can bypass your monsters and attack directly," He smirked, "And I'll make it even worse by playing Mist Body to make sure it doesn't get destroyed!" Drillago was clouded in a shroud of mist. "Now attack directly, with Drill Charge!"

All the drills of the machine spun around as it glided past the dragon army and struck Natsumi, who let out a loud scream.

Natsumi: 4700

Shroud: 6500

"Now, I'll destroy one of your tokens with my Jinzo with Cyber Energy Shock!" Jinzo gathered up a pulse of cybernetic energy and threw it at one of the smaller dragons.

Natsumi: 4600

Shroud: 6500

"Now, I place one card facedown and have Jinzo destroyed and Power Connection's effect cancelled..." He concluded as Jinzo sunk back into the graveyard.

(4/2100-1600/1100)

(4/3600-2100/400), (2/2950-1450/400), (1/2300-800/0)

"It's my turn now!" Natsumi announced as she drew her next card. "I activate an equip spell card of my own, Dragon's Unite! Now the equipped monster gains 400 ATK and DEF for every Dragon monster I have on my field, and I'll give it to Guivre!" She stated as the bigger wyvern roared in delight. (4/2100-3300/400)

"Before you even think of attacking, I activate the trap Gravity Bind," Shroud countered and activated the face-down card, creating barriers of intersecting green lines around him, "Now all monsters level 4 and over can't attack. Maybe you should've let one of your other dragons have a go with you equip spell..."

Natsumi grumbled, "I end my turn..."

"You don't even stand much of a chance anymore..." Shroud announced, drawing his lone card. "Here, I'll give you a break and place this card facedown for my turn."

"Don't do me any favors," Natsumi stated as she drew her next card. Once she looked at her overall hand, she had to think, 'Okay, I should wait one more turn to make this work, I just hope my life points can take another hit...' "I'll pass..."

"Maybe I gave you too much credit," Shroud stated as he drew his next card. "I could help you, you know? If Zane gotten so much better under my wing, I can do the same for you... you'd make top of the Pro League."

"Under the tutelage of someone who filled Zane's head with no respect and disregard for other duelists; I'll take my chances in shutting you up!" the dragon duelist stated. "I don't want any part in damaging my friends as a heartless person!"

"Then, I might as well shut you up, like I promised. Starting with Card of Demise to replenish my hand," the Psycho-Style Master announced, drawing his five cards. "Here comes the final chapter of your defeat, little girl. I activate Dark Room of Nightmare, allowing an extra 300 points of damage when I hit you with any effect damage. Then, I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted to revive Jinzo!" He announced as his star monster appeared again. (6/2400/1500) Gravity Bind and Call of the Haunted fizzled out and turned pitch black on the field in Jinzo's presence.

"Even if you destroy my weaker monsters, I can still take down Jinzo and then free the use of my Trap Cards," the Obelisk Girl stated.

"Well, let me make it easier for you by evolving my Jinzo monster," Shroud stated as the android started to glow bright green.

"Jinzo has another form above the original?" Natsumi wondered.

"Of course, it's only known to Psycho-Style Practitioners, such as yours truly, and our rivals of the Cyber-Style, such as Zane and Sheppard," He explained. "But now, you'll see firsthand of the mastery of my work. Jinzo, I now sacrifice you and summon Jinzo-Lord!" The android finished glowing and gained a new form of armor with silver plating and four mechanical tendrils attached from its back. Its mask was replaced by a more futuristic kind with a third eye (8/2600/1600)

"Whoa," Natsumi gasped.

"And like Jinzo, trap cards are useless in his presence... but not entirely..."

"What do you mean?"

"I activate its second special ability," Shroud announced, "I can destroy all face up trap cards on the field and deal 300 points of damage for each one! So with 3 traps that's 900, plus 300 from Dark Room of Nightmare!" as soon as Shroud's traps disappeared, Jinzo-Lord's four tentacles gathered a ball of pink energy and hurled it at Natsumi as Dark Room of Nightmare caused additional damage.

Natsumi: 3400

Shroud: 6500

"Next, I play Premature Burial and pay 800 life points to summon my Jinzo!" He continued as the original Jinzo appeared from the ground. (6/2400/1500)

Natsumi: 3400

Shroud: 5700

"Now it's time to make my move, Jinzo and Jinzo-Lord, attack the token monsters!" Shroud commanded as both Jinzos fired red lasers from their eyes and blasted both small dragons, reducing Guivre's points. (4/3300-2500/400) "Now that your only monster has over 1600 points, attack directly, Drillago!"

Once again, the drill monster ignored the stronger dragon and struck the Obelisk Girl into the ground.

Natsumi: 1800

Shroud: 5700

"I end my turn by playing one card facedown." Shroud smirked. "I think you should stay down, there's no way you can beat me now..." 'And if you try to anything to destroy me, my facedown card will blow any chances straight to Hell!'

Natsumi stood back up, and with renewed vigor, drew her next card. "You won't win... I won't let you..."

"Let me?" Shroud laughed, "I basically led you around with false hope with the only 1500 points of damage you dealt me and that was to bring out Jinzo... just face it, you're not in my league..."

"We'll see as I play Spellbook Inside the Pot! Since you're low on cards, I'll help you out three cards, since I'm getting the same as well." She declared as both players drew their three cards, Shroud having four cards, Natsumi with six. "Now, I activate Double Summon and then play Totem Dragon!" She announced as another dragon appeared had a small body with a huge neck. It had markings on it that made its namesake of a totem. (2/400/200)

"What are you planning to do with that weakling?" Shroud wondered.

"Use its special ability as a double tribute for my dragon monsters... and it's the first time I've summoned it," Natsumi smirked as Totem Dragon disappeared into pixels. "And it's one that hasn't been played in years... say 'Hello!' to Gandora, the Dragon Destruction!"

A dark pillar descended from the skies, and unleashed a massive, black dragon covered in red jewels embedded in its skin, four large wings with claws inside, as well as the claws on its hands and feet. It's size easily expanded from Natsumi's point of the field to Shroud's and roared straight into his face. (8/0-800/0)

Shroud gasped and backed up in shock, "Where'd you get a card that rare?"

"Let's just say, I have a supportive family who wanted to see me rise to the top of the dueling world." Natsumi stated proudly. "My sister gave me this card, and it's going to help me shut you down thanks to its special ability! I can pay half of my life points to destroy every single card on the field, except itself, and remove them from the game! Not only that, it gains 300 ATK for every card destroyed this way and there's about to be 11 cards going away!"

"No, not that," Shroud protested, but it fell on deaf ears as the jewels on Gandora's body fired giant lasers that obliterated every card on Shroud's and Natsumi's field and absorbed them into its being. (8/800-0-3300/0)

Natsumi: 900

Shroud: 4700

"Now attack directly with Destruction Flame," She commanded as the giant dragon turned its head to Shroud and blasted him with a giant flame that left him sprawled out on his back.

Natsumi: 900

Shroud: 1400

"It ain't over yet, missy," Shroud groaned. "I know that dragon has to destroy itself during your End Phase!"

"That's because he won't stay around, because I play Quick Summon next and sacrifice him to summon my favorite monster, the Ying-Yang Dragon!" A large looking figure uprooted from the ground. Then it began to unwrap its wings revealing its body, the left side is black with a white dot on the left wing while the right side is white with a black dot on the right wing. The dragon shined with light and darkness. (6/2400/2000)

Shroud was speechless as he tried to drag himself off the ground as the dragon stared at him with the same look as Natsumi did, anger.

"This is for making Zane the way he is! Yin-Yang Dragon, attack with Yin-Yang Wave!" She commanded as the dragon's wings created the Ying-Yang Symbol on the ground and started to shine with darkness and light. It started to spin around and emit electricity that shocked the Psycho-Style Master to the ground.

Natsumi: 900, Winner

Shroud: 0


	40. Naruto vs Raizou

Naruto: 4000

Raizou: 4000

"This'll be quick!" Raizou drew his opening hand and sixth card. "I start with Stone Statue of the Aztecs in defense mode!"

"Of course it'll be quick, it's a 4000 point duel." I stated as I drew my next card. I smiled at the results. "Here's some true defense AND offense; I summon Ninja Kisaragi in defense mode!" The ninja that appeared was one of my female ninjas or kunoichis. She wore a navy blue tank-top with a white Hawaiian flowered design underneath a sleeveless dark-gray vest. Both stop just below the rib-cage, revealing the midriff. She also wore khaki shorts folded back over a blue belted hip-pack, resting across her right hip and a blue and white bandanna. She took a defensive stance but look like she was ready to attack still. (500/2000)

"A weak offensive if you ask me." Raizou taunted.

"Then let's see how you like these cards, three copies of Fuhma Shuriken, boosting her power by 700 each!" Kisaragi held some small shuriken with an unknown kanji symbol and slipped them into her hip-pack, giving her a hefty amount of power... (500-2600)

"Uh oh..." My opponent muttered.

"Don't worry, your monster's not my target since I now play my Giant Shuriken!" A giant four-point shuriken landed in my kunoichi's right hand. "This gives her the power to attack directly!"

"But your monster's in defense mode!" Torimaki protested from the sidelines.

"Then it's good thing that Kisaragi's own ability let's her attack while in defense mode..." I stated. "Attack!" Kisaragi grinned as she launched herself in the air and threw her shuriken in the air, knocking down Raizou.

Naruto: 4000

Raizou: 1400

"You'll pay for that!" He shouted.

"Actually, you will since she takes a card from your hand when she does battle damage." I saw my ninja girl swiftly took a random card and threw it to my hand. "Thanks for Heavy Storm..."

Raizou growled. "I was going to destroy your spell cards next turn!"

"That's sounds like a perfect idea!" I said, as I played it. The harsh winds blew the spell card images right of the field. Both Obelisks were stunned at my game play as Kisaragi lost her big power boost. (2600-500) "And to answer to your silent question, when Fuhma Shuriken is destroyed while on the field you lose 700 life points for everyone."

Raizou gasped as Kisaragi took out the three shuriken and threw them straight his duel disk.

Naruto: 4000, Winner

Raizou: 0


	41. Hinata vs Tomaraki

Hinata: 4000

Torimaki: 4000

"Ladies first!" Hinata said as she drew her sixth card. She looked over the choice cards, before settling on three of them. "I place two cards face down." Two spell/trap cards appeared at her feet. "Then I'll summon Apprentice Magician in defense mode!" From a purple flash, a blonde woman in a purple outfit appeared. It consisted of a cloak, boots and armguards. She also had a red headband and a white belt and a magician's staff that she defended herself with. (400/800) "I end my turn."

"She's using a spellcaster deck?" Naruto asked himself.

"My draw!" Torimaki drew. "I summon a spell-caster of my own, the Lord of Dragons!" From a dark blue light, a man in white bone armor appeared, from the name it was dragon bones. He also had a blue cape that blew across the field. (1200/1100)

"And a dragon deck?" Naruto said.

"That's right; once I get rid of this girl, I'll unleash them on you!" Torimaki said to the male Ra.

"Hey, your opponent's over here!" Hinata shouted. "Hurry up!"

"You're in a hurry to lose!" The Obelisk taunted. "I play the Flute of Summoning Dragon!" A bronze horn with the ending resembling a dragon's head, appeared in the Lord of D.'s hands. He started playing a low tone. "I'll summon two more dragons to the field! So meet Spear Dragon and Luster Dragon!" Answering the call of the flute, two dragons flew onto the field. The first dragon was blue with a tan underbelly and a long nose. Its arms were also its huge wings and its head had two white horns. (1900/0) The second dragon was also blue but it was actually sapphire diamonds. It flashed a jagged snarl at its opponent. (1900/1600)

"Oh boy..." Hinata muttered.

"Spear Dragon, attack with Cyclone Burst!" The dragon in question shot a sharp, wind blast that cut through the magician, shattering it to pixels. "And when it destroys a monster in defense mode, it still deals damage!" The wind blew over to Hinata as she guarded herself with her duel disc.

Hinata: 2900

Torimaki: 4000

"Well, I still got Apprentice Magician's effect to use!" Hinata said. "When she's destroyed in battle, I get to take a Level 1 or 2 Spellcaster from my deck and set it on the field!" She took a monster card from her deck and set it face down in Defense Mode.

"Grr, well since it's not damaging me, Luster Dragon get it, Sapphire Flames!" The sapphire dragon fired of a blue flame at Hinata's face down monster, another Apprentice Magician.

"The cycle continues!" Hinata smirked as she set a new monster.

'She's playing this guy, like I did the other night...' The jukebox hero duelist thought.

"Lord of Dragons your turn, Dark Spell!" The caped lord crossed his hands, creating a dark orb and flung it at the face down monster... "Another Apprentice Magician!? Are you two related or something?"

"Be thankful, I can't have another Apprentice, but I still have a monster fitting the requirements!" She said, setting a new monster. "Also since your Spear Dragon attacked, he goes into defense!" The long nosed dragon dropped to the ground, panting.

"I end my turn with this!" A face down card showed up at his feet.

"My turn again!" Hinata drew. "I activate one of my face down cards, Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your face down!"

"Then I'll just activate it, Imperial Order!" A trap flipped up on Torimaki's side, having a king ordering his men. "Now you can't use your spells!" The winds of the spell died down.

"Plan B, I flip my monster up: Old Vindictive Magician!" The monster that appeared on Hinata's side was an old man in red robes and a blue cape and carried a green staff. (450/600) "And once he's revealed, he destroys one monster on the field!"

"You can't; my dragons are immune to card effects as long as Lord of D. is on the field!" Torimaki said.

"Wasn't aiming at your dragons, destroy HIS spellcaster!" The old man, fired off a green blast, destroying the Dragon lord.

"No way!"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto cheered.

"Now I sacrifice the old guy, for Chaos Command Magician!" The old man vanished as the magician from Naruto's entrance duel appeared. (2400/1900) "Attack Luster Dragon with Chaos Magic!" A red lightning blast was shot from the mage's scepter, blowing the dragon up into many sapphires.

Hinata: 2900

Torimaki: 3500

"And then I'll add a face down to cover it!" Hinata ended.

"Good!" Torimaki drew. "Now, I'll stop Imperial orders effect's!" The mention trap card shattered. "Then, I'll activate the Field Spell Mountain!" After the card was slid into the field spell slot, the area was changed to resemble a spot where the duelist and spectator were surrounded by tall mountains. "This will increase all dragons' power by 200!" Spear Dragon flew up to a mountain top and perched itself there. (2100/200)

"But, I'll sacrifice Spear Dragon for Luster Dragon #2!" The blue dragon flew away, deep into the mountains. In his place was a dragon related to the first Luster Dragon, but was made of emeralds with crystals on its shins. It roared in delight, feeling right at home with the current field. (2400-2600/1400-1600) "And I'll add more power with Dragon Treasure, raising its stats near 3000!" A blue aura shone around the emerald dragon. (2900/1900)

"Overkill, much?" Hinata scoffed.

"It's necessary to show off who's the superior duelist; now take out her magician with Emerald Flame!" The powered up dragon breathed in deeply and exhaled a massive, green flame that torch Chaos Command Magician with one touch, with the rest of flame conversing on the lady Ra. Hinata screamed as she dodged the flames.

Hinata: 2400

Torimaki: 3500

"And since you hate fire so much, Dragon's Gunfire takes 800 points away from ya!" The giant dragon once again breathed an emerald fireball at Hinata, causing her to scream again.

Hinata: 1600

Torimaki: 3500

"I think I've done enough damage for now." The Obelisk said feeling pleased with himself.

"Get... over yourself..." Hinata grunted.

"You okay, Mel?" Naruto asked her.

"Yeah..." She straightened herself enough before drawing her card. And grinned... "I'm fine..." When Naruto saw that grin, he felt the need to do it as well...

"Blue dude, you're in trouble..." He said, playfully.

"I activate a face down, Call of the Haunted!" Hinata declared. "It lets me bring back Old Vindictive Magician from the graveyard!" The old mage appeared from the ground. (450/600)

"Weak!" Torimaki shouted. "My dragon has way more attack power than that crusty old geezer!" The old mage fired off a dark shot at the blue duelist's feet. "Yikes!"

"He really doesn't like the jokes about him." Hinata said, as Naruto laughed. "Besides, there's more; next I play Magical Dimension!" A golden sarcophagus appeared behind the old mage. "I can only do this with a Spellcaster on the field. I'll sacrifice my magician and special summon another one!" The sarcophagus opened up, sucked the old man and closed shut. "Come forward, Cybernetic Magician!" The coffin opened up again, revealing an all silver man with blond hair, wearing blue pants, a light purple robe and wielded a silver staff with a hand guard. (2400/1000)

"Bring him on!" Torimaki challenged. "I won't lose much after my monsters are gone!"

"No you won't!" Naruto interrupted. "Or have you forgotten about the second effect of her spell?"

"He's right; Magical dimension takes out 1 monster after the special summoning, and I pick Luster Dragon #2!" The sarcophagus sucked in the emerald dragon, closed it and disappeared into the ground.

"Hey!" Torimaki shouted.

"And, since I special summoned, I'll normal summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in Attack Mode!" A soldier in red armor appeared wielding red shield and sword. (1600/1000) "And when he's Normal Summoned, I can give him a spell counter that increases his attack power by 300!" A blue glowing symbol appeared on his shield. (ATK: 1900)

"Not again!" Torimaki cringed. "Beaten by two Ras?"

"Breaker, Cybernetic Magician, knock him off his high horse!" The silver mage shot off silver lightning at the Obelisk, shocking him, followed by a swift slice from Breaker, knocking him down.

Hinata: 1600, Winner

Torimaki: 0


	42. Chazz vs Obelisk Blue

Obelisk: 8000

Chazz: 8000

Groaning, the Obelisk drew his sixth card and then placed it on the tray. In a red flash, a large, hulking demon appeared with a goofy-looking face and holding a metal, spiked bat. (4/1700/1000)

"Abaki?" Sam scoffed, "I guess he's trying to go for the damage that would go to the both of you guys."

"Not to mention, it's ugly..." Chazz added as the Ojamas floated in behind him and started taunting the monster opposite him. When they saw that the Obelisk wasn't doing anything else, "And since he's not doing anything else, I'll just finish this up in one turn." He then drew his sixth card, "I play Card Destruction to discard our hands and redraw new ones!"

Sam looked confusingly as both players discarded their five remaining cards and redrew the same amount, 'What's going on, Chazz?'

Chazz grinned and immediately went to his next card, "Perfect! I remove Crashbugs X, Y, and Z Special Summon Super Crashbug to the field in defense mode!"

A dark portal opened up to a digital world and let out a large, black mass of viral bugs that had purple lines and dots on its body and the same bomb-like face on its head. It then let out a deep, monstrous: "Crashbug!" (4/0/3000)

"That thing again," Sam wondered. "So, you're going with the Shield Attack strategy..."

Ignoring the freshman's outward thinking, the Silfer continued his move, "Since this guy's out, all monsters in Attack mode have their ATK and DEF swapped!" Static zapped the goofy-looking demon, switching its stats. (4/1700-1000/1000-1700) "Now, I'll go ahead and activate my Dimension Fusion to pay 2000 Life Points and bring out the other Crashbugs back to my field!" He grinned once more as a red aura translated the payment.

Obelisk: 8000

Chazz: 6000

As he inserted the card, a dimensional rip appeared above him and let loose the three viral monsters that he used against Sam in the beginning. They all shouted "Crashbug!" (3/0-2000/2000-0), (3/1400-1600/1600-1400), (3/0-1500/1500-0)

"I'll use the A/D Changer in my graveyard to switch my Super Crashbug into attack mode!" He continued as he removed another monster from the game, causing Super Crashbug to stand up and roar loudly. (4/0-3000/3000-0) "And finally, I use Offerings to the Doomed to destroy Abaki!" Once the card inserted into the disk, a white light erupted from underneath Abaki and destroyed it on the spot.

The Obelisk groaned at the loss of his only monster.

"Now Crashbugs, take out his points!" Chazz commanded. All four Crashbugs opened their mouths and unleashed a mass of sliver orbs, each pummeling the defenseless Obelisk into the ground.

Obelisk: 0


	43. Natsumi vs Jared

Natsumi: 8000

Jared: 8000

"I'll go first, since I'm the one moving on up!" Jared drew his sixth card. "I set one monster in defense mode and another facedown!"

A reversed monster and card appeared.

"And that will be all!"

"Okay, now you'll be sorry!" Natsumi declared drawing her next card. "Especially by doing this little number, I summon Vice Dragon!"

Descending from the sky, a large purple dragon with green wings appeared. (5/2000/2400)

"Hey, wait a sec!" Jared shouted. "That's a level 5 monster!"

The dragon duelist giggled. "Yeah, but I thought you knew that Vice Dragon can be special summoned if I have no monsters, while you do! Kinda like Zane's Cyber Dragon, but with a price..."

"A price…?"

VD (5/2000-1000/2400-1200)

"It loses half its scores when it's summoned this way." Natsumi finished sheepishly.

"Wow, a dragon that gets weaker if special summoned?" Claudio asked. "That's a heartbreaker."

"But since it's a special summon, she'll probably sacrifice it for something stronger." Bastion noted.

Jared scoffed. "And here, I thought this was going to be hard! Maybe you being in that coma messed with your ditzy, little head!"

"Well, you better learn to respect the elder Obelisk, little boy." Natsumi remarked. "Since that was a special summoning, I'll be able to normal summon!"

Vice Dragon vanished.

"Now say hello to Strong Wind Dragon!"

In the previous dragon's place was muscular, emerald dragon. (6/2400/1000)

"I stand corrected..." Claudio mumbled.

"And get this, since it was tribute summoned from another dragon it gains half the tribute's ATK!" Natsumi explained. "Meaning 1000 more ATK for my big guy!"

Strong Wind Dragon roared triumphantly as it gained more power. (6/2400-3400/1000)

"And he can inflict piercing damage, too! So use Strong Hurricane on his face down monster!"

The dragon thrust its wings forward and let out blades of wind that ripped up a familiar, three-eyed woman in a black dress. (4/1100/1200)

Natsumi: 8000

Jared: 5800

"The Witch of the Black Forest?" The dragon duelist thought.

"Yup, and I get to bring a monster as long as they have it 1500 DEF or less..."

Jared searched his deck and found one.

"And I pick Skull Conductor!"

"Well, with this facedown, my turn ends." A facedown card appeared, signaling the end of Natsumi's turn.

"Nice opening move!" Alexis praised. "Jared will have a hard time getting through 3400 ATK!"

"Maybe, but I have a feeling he has a need for that Skull Conductor..." Zane added.

"My draw!" Jared drew. "I play Pot of Greed!" He drew two more cards. "Then, I play the Everliving Underworld Cannon!"

Rising from the ground was a giant cannon made out of various skulls of all shapes and sizes.

"Now you're about witness the birth of my deck that I call 'the Burning Dead!" Jared discarded one of his cards. "From my hand I activate Skull Conductor's special ability!"

Appearing transparent was an undead man in a musical conductor's outfit. (4/2000/0)

"By discarding this guy from my hand, I can special summon two new Zombie monsters, also from my hand that total to 2000 ATK exactly!"

With a flick of the wrist, Skull Conductor used his baton to open a portal in which he vanished into.

"Now meet my Burning Skull Heads in defense mode!"

In two small flames, two skulls on fire appeared. (3/1000/800) x2

"Not much to look at." Natsumi stated.

"Well, you need to look at their special ability: when Special summoned from the hand, I can deal 1000 points of damage for each one! And since two were brought out, I get to deal 2000 points of damage!"

The skull heads shot themselves at Natsumi, who blocked with duel disk.

Natsumi: 6000

Jared: 5800

"Plus, when a zombie is special summoned, once per turn my cannon can dish out 800 more points to you!"

The fire of one of the skulls went into the cannon and then shot right back out at Natsumi, who was covering herself from the flames.

Natsumi: 5200

Jared: 5800

"Man, now I'm seeing why he's calling that deck the Burning Dead..." Kenji stated. "A burn deck of zombie monster swarms; getting common around here with the swarming tactics..."

"Where'd he get a name like that?" Melody asked.

"The same reason Chazz wants his cheer to be heard when he wins..." Jethro replied.

"Caught up a little quick, huh?" The first year Obelisk smirked. "Back home, I always won with these monsters and I've yet to find someone who could out duel me!"

"I'll be the first!" Natsumi declared. "So hurry up!"

"Gladly!" Jared summoned a card in defense mode. "I'll continue by playing The Lady in Wight in defense mode!"

Cackling, a skeleton woman appeared in with a tattered grail in her hand. (3/0/2200)

"And then, I'll leave it at that!"

"Alright, my draw!" Natsumi drew. "I summon Axe Dragonute in Attack mode!"

A black armored dragon with black and white axe appeared descending next to Strong Wind Dragon. (4/2000/1200)

"Now, since I know The Lady in Wight protects all level 3 and below Zombies from being destroyed, I take her out first!" Natsumi declared. "Go Strong Hurricane!"

Strong Wind Dragon unleashed his powerful winds against the Lady in Wight, taking it down.

Natsumi: 5200

Jared: 3600

"Now, I activate the trap card Michizure to destroy Strong Wind Dragon!"

Natsumi gasped as her powerful dragon was shattered.

"Now, it won't matter if I have lower life points, you're without powerful monsters!" Jared laughed.

"Still won't stop Axe Dragonute from taking you down!" Natsumi said. "Take out one of his skulls!"

The dragon raised his axe high and chopped the skull in half.

"And after he attacks, Axe Dragonute goes into defense mode."

The dragon kneeled down in front of his mistress.

"I then set two cards facedown!" Natsumi declared. "And that does it for me!"

"Will it now?" Jared drew. "I summon Skull Vase!"

A skeleton inside a gold and clear vase filled with water appeared. (3/800/600)

"And, by activating Double Summon I can sacrifice both of these guys to summon the one and only Skull Flame!"

Both monsters disappeared into flames, letting another skeleton appear, dressed in purple witch doctor robes that showed off the rib cage and a red cape behind him. Flames danced around his person. (8/2600/2000)

"Skull Flames!?" Claudio shouted.

"You know that monster?" Chumley asked.

"Yeah, and if Jared plays it right it'll mean massive damage for Natsumi in the long run."

"Wow, that's a big skeleton!" Natsumi said looking at the towering skeleton's form.

"And it gets better, since I used Skull Vase as a sacrifice for summoning, I can draw one card!"

Jared drew once.

"And now I attack Axe Dragonute with Skull Flame!"

Two fireballs appeared in Skull Flames and he threw it at the dragon, incinerating the beast.

"Hold on, I activate my trap card Bond of Dragons!"

One of Natsumi's traps activated, showing a dragon picking up the bone remains of another dragon.

"Since a low level dragon was destroyed, I can summon another from the deck so I play Golem Dragon in defense mode!"

A dragon made of stone appeared, leaning down to the ground. (4/200/2000)

"And, I also chain the summoning to Inferno Reckless Summoning to bring out two more Golem Dragons!"

Two more stone dragons appeared on both sides of the first. (4/200/2000) x2

"Great, a dragon lock!" Jared grumbled. "I end my turn!"

Natsumi smiled as she drew again. "Sorry, but that's how it is!" She looked at her cards. "Yes!" She then got ready to summon. "I play Super Rejuvenation and sacrifice two Golems to summon Felgrand Dragon!"

Two of the stone dragons disappeared, and the audience stood in awe as a giant, golden dragon with a silver underbelly appeared. (8/2800/2800)

"No way, so she does have really rare dragons..." Alexis gasped.

"Yeah, but can she use it right when the time comes..." Zane stated.

"Yeah, you did say she couldn't use the high level one's right..." Jethro added. "But what's its effect?"

"Now, attack Skull Flame with your Golden Flame attack!"

The golden dragon let loose golden fire from its mouth. Despite being a monster of flames, it was too much for him as he was blown to pieces.

Natsumi: 5200

Jared: 3600

"Now, I'll end my turn by placing this card facedown and letting Super Rejuvenation take effect!" Natsumi informed her opponent. "Since I sacrificed two dragons after activating it, I can draw two cards!" She did just that.

"Alright then..." Jared drew. "I play Card of Sanctity!"

Both players drew until they had six cards each.

"Okay, first I play Call of the Mummy allowing me to Special summon a Zombie-Type monster from my hand!" Jared showed up one of his cards. "And who better than my final Burning Skull Head!"

A third flaming skull appeared. (3/1000/800)

"Now burn up another 1800 of her points!"

The skull blew flames into the bone skull cannon that fired at Natsumi who ducked under the shot.

Natsumi: 3400

Jared: 3600

"And it ain't over yet, I know remove the Skull Flame in my graveyard..."

The mentioned monster slid out the discard slot, which Jared pocketed.

"So I can Special Summon the Supersonic Skull Flame!"

A massive flame appeared from behind Jared. Jumping out of it, appeared to be Skull Flame, except the robes were gone and his lower body was now attached with a skeletal horse that made him look like a centaur now with golden armor and a flaming tail. (10/2600/2000)

"That's... somewhat impressive..." Bastion noted.

"Yeah, he's centaur, he's level 10..." Claudio added.

"But its ATK and DEF points stayed the same..." Melody finished.

"Yeah, what gives?" Alex asked.

"His special ability changed..." Jeremy answered.

"The little nerd is right..." Jared smirked. "For each Burning Skull Head in my graveyard, you lose 400 points for each, meaning another 800 down the drain!"

"Not again..." Natsumi groaned seeing Supersonic Skull Flame creating two Burning Skulls and throwing them at the Obelisk Dragon user.

Natsumi: 2600

Jared: 3600

"Now, let's get another Zombie in, with Plague Wolf!"

In a flash, a diseased ridden, decaying wolf appeared. (3/1000/1000)

"Aw man, is this guy's turn ever gonna finish?" Syrus whined.

"Now, to add in the winner, with at least two Zombies on the field, I can summon Kasha!"

Rolling onto the field, was a giant demonic wagon-like vehicle with large flaming wheels and a gargoyle face up front and two arms up on top. (8/?/1000)

"All that fanfare for him!?" Natsumi said, not impressed with the new monster.

"He gets better, once special summoned, Kasha can take every monster back to their decks and gain 1000 ATK for every Zombie returned!"

"But without any other monsters, Natsumi's gonna lose!" Alexis gasped.

Kasha started to steamroll all of the Zombies on Jared's field, gaining power. (8/?-3000/1000)

It then advanced to Natsumi's side of the field.

"It's not over yet!" She declared. "I activate Mystic Wok to sacrifice my Felgrand Dragon and gain life points equal to its attack points!"

The dragon roared as it disappeared and sparkles flew around Natsumi.

Natsumi: 5400

Jared: 3600

With that dragon gone, Golem Dragon was steamrolled off the field.

"Kasha, since you're their take some points away from her! Burning Crash!"

The wagon monster back up a bit, igniting itself and rammed through Natsumi who shielded herself from the attack.

Natsumi: 2400

Jared: 3600

"And I'll end my turn with this card."

Jared left a facedown card out.

"No matter what she does, she's through." He grinned in his mind. "If she can't hide behind a monster, I'll just give her another direct attack! And If she does, I can use my trap Lineage of Destruction to shut her down. It may be overkill, but it'll send a message that I'm going to the top of the Pro League!"

"Natsumi needs a good card right about this draw." Zane said.

"But she already has six cards, what more does she need?" Kenji asked.

"From the way she looked, she drew no cards that could help her for this turn," The Kaiser explained. "Or maybe, she doesn't have the right strategy and she needs this next draw to set it up."

"I hope so, this Jared guy would not be Pro League material with his attitude." Melody said. "Nobody's going to wanna work with him."

"I'll say..." Jethro added. "Plus if Natsumi's plenty strong to make it to Obelisk, she'll show it soon enough."

"Especially with her getting into the dorm during her time..." Claudio added.

"Here's my last draw..." Natsumi thought to herself. "I hope it works with the cards I have..." She drew the seventh card. "Here's my move, I'm discarding three monsters: Level 2 Decoy Dragon, Level 7 Seiyaryu, and Level 6 Ying-Yang Dragon from my hand!"

"What!? You can't do that!" Jared yelled.

"It can when it summons a monster known as the Montage Dragon!"

Three monster card images appeared in front of Natsumi and they combine into a pillar of light. Releasing itself from that pillar was a giant three-headed purple dragon each wearing a sliver masks, roaring from behind them. (8/?/0)

"Non-existent?"

"That's right..." Natsumi smirked. "My new dragon's power is equal to the combined levels of the monsters I discarded times 300!"

"Now we know why she called out the levels..." Syrus said.

"2 + 6+ 7= 15…" Kenji added.

"Multiplied by 300 equals 4500!" Bastion finished as Montage Dragon was enveloped by a white aura. (8/?-4500/0)

"And to make sure I win, I activate Premature Burial!" Natsumi inserted her card. "By paying 800 points, I summon the Ying-Yang Dragon back from the grave!"

Natsumi: 1600

Jared: 3600

Rising from the ground, was Natsumi's prized monster... the dragon of spiritual balance... Yin-Yang Dragon. (6/2400/1700)

Jared had sweat running down his head, knowing he was sunk.

"Now doing the math, and seeing the look on your face... bye-bye!" Natsumi waved, before she went serious. "Montage Dragon, attack Kasha with Power Collage!"

The three dragons focused their power and unleashed three massive rays that devastated Kasha, blasting him to ruins.

Natsumi: 1600

Jared: 2100

"Aw man, I was going to be the next rising star!" Jared whined.

"Well, let me assure you... you'll be seeing stars... Yin-Yang Dragon, attack him directly! Yin-Yang Wave!"

The Yin-Yang symbol was grafted on to the ground, spinning rapidly and shocking Jared down to his knees.

Natsumi: 1600, Winner

Jared: 0


	44. Naruto vs Ghost

Naruto vs the Ghost

As Naruto was cruising through the streets, when suddenly the alarm on his duel disk went off causing Naruto to turn around and see an incoming Turbo Duelist, but the computer couldn't recognize or the Duelist him-self. His martial arts instincts flared at this point as the unknown and potential danger spoke to him.

"You are not who I'm looking for, but you'll be a good appetizer before the main course."

"Who are you?"

"You don't know? Around these parts, I'm known as Ghost."

Naruto raised a brow, but also noticed the metallic voice. He shook his head as his Duel Disk activated after putting his deck into the slot instead of a wrist dealer. After driving through the lanes into the proper Duel lanes to have their Turbo Duel, Naruto and the unknown Duelists shouted, "DUEL!"

Naruto: 4000/Sc: 0

Ghost: 4000/Sc: 0

"I'll go first. Draw!" Ghost chuckled as he made his move. "First I summon Wise Core (0/0) in attack mode and set a card facedown!" An oval shaped and crystal white egg-like monster with gray lines forming an image of shorts appeared next to Ghost. The middle of the 'shell' split horizontally, revealing gold bar-like teeth and a greenish-white orb in the middle of it. "That ends my turn. Show me what you got!"

"You want it, you got it!" Naruto said drawing his card, (Sc:0-1)

"Okay then I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in attack mode!" Appearing on the field was an elf warrior with light-green hair wearing a green helmet, a brown shirt under green armor, tan pants, and a blue cape in his hands he carried a long sword.

"Now Celtic Guardian attack Wise Core!" Naruto's monster ready it's bow pulling out another flaming arrow firing it off at Wise Core.

"How predictable! I activate my facedown Labyrinth of Kline, thanks to this card, my Wise Core is safe from destruction and all Battle Damage is reduced to zero. Also as an added bonus, Your monster's original attack points and defence points are swapped until your next turn's End Phase." Ghost announced, (1400-1200/1400-1200)

"Say what!?" Naruto shouted. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Two face downs appeared in front of Naruto's runner. 

"My monster's special ability, when it is targeted by a card effect, I can Special Summon five new monsters to take its place in ATK mode." Wise Core disappeared as five new monsters took its place. They had the same color, but different shapes like the limbs of a body. "I Special Summon Machine Emperor Wisel (0/0), Wisel Top (500/0), Wisel Attack (1200/0), Wisel Carrier (800/600), and Wisel Guard (0/1200) in DEF mode."

"Five monsters as once?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But it gets worse for you. Due to Machine Emperor Wisel's special ability, its attack points will be equal to the combined attack points of the other Wisel monsters I just Summoned.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed

The five monsters began to merge together as one monster and it showed how intimidating it was after completion. The monster was bigger than the Dueling Lane with its large legs that had holes and lines throughout. Its shoulders resembled shields as the right arm was thin up until the wrist and hand were bulky while the left hand wielder a sharp and uneven blade. Its snake-like head with an upwards horn howled as its slit-like eyes focused on its new target. (0-2500/0)

"Oh crap." Naruto groaned as things are not looking good for him.

"This is not looking too good right now." Naruto said as he speed off through the Duel lane. "I'll end my turn." 

"Good then it's my turn! " Ghost said as he draws "Now Machine Emperor Wisel, attack his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" The giant monster's right hand glowed white, brimming with power as it was about to plow into him only to be blocked by the elf's own sword. (Naruto: 4000-2700)

"Sorry but my guardian can't be destroyed by monsters with 1900 attack points or more." Naruto announced.

"No matter your only prolonging your suffering." Ghost said smirking. "I set one card and end my turn." 

"Good my move!" Naruto shouted as he draws (Sc: 2-3)

"First I'll activate the speed spell Graceful Charity, since I've got 2 Speed Counters, I can draw three cards from my deck as long as I discard two." Naruto said as he drew three new cards before slotting two of them.

"And now I activate the speed spell: Dark Factory of Mass Production, with it I can add two normal monster from my graveyard back to my hand." Naruto said, smirking as took back the two cards he discarded.

"So you went through all that just to add back two feeble cards? I hope they were worth it." Ghost remarked

"Oh they were. Cause now I activate Speed Fusion, I fuse together Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon!" Naruto announced as two monsters appeared above him a man riding a purple horse that had a dirt blonde mane and tail, wearing a blue and red mast. The man wore matching blue and red armor wielding twin lances, the other a dragon as the name suggest, but it was yellow in color with red patterns, bat-like wings was legless and had what loosely resembled a scorpion's tail.

"I Fusion Summon Gaia the Dragon Champion (2600/2100)!" Emerging from the blue/orange vortex reveal Gaia's horse was gone and the knight was now atop Curse of Dragon.

"A Fusion Monster?" Ghost said with surprise.

"Now I activate the speed spell Ancient Rules, now I'm able to special summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand, now come forth Dark Magician (2500/2000)!" 

Yusei, Jack, Crow and even Ghost gasped in awe as the aforementioned monster appeared for the first time since Yugi's time. The Spellcaster monster was intimidating with its blue and purple robes matching its armor consisted of a collection of shiny, curved plates with sharp edges at the shoulder pads and the signature hat that slightly leans forward. His determined face was shown under the mane of the hat with his purple/blue long hair coming under it.

Ghost actually gulped when the Dark Magician twirled his green staff and pointed it at him.

"Dark Magician and Gaia the Dragon Champion..." Yusei uttered in disbelief.

"Those two cards are legendary I'd never thought I'd get to see them in my lifetime." Jack said

"Alright then, Celtic Guardian attack Wisel Guard!" Naruto called out shocking the trio and the Ghost thinking he would attack with Gaia first only to watch as Celtic Guardian swung his sword destroying Wisel Guard. "It's just like I thought.." 

"What are you talking about?" Ghost questioned

"Your Machine Emperor is made up of five different monsters each one it's parts gives it it's strength and so if I wanna defeat it I've got to break it apart one by one." Naruto said as the Ghost's eyes widened. "Now Dark Magician attack Wisel Top!" Dark Magician twirled his staff before unleashing a blast of dark energy on the Machine Emperors head destroying it (Ghost: 4000-2000) (Wisel: 2500-2000/0)

"And now Gaia attack his Wisel Carrier!" Gaia flew above the sky before diving down engulfed in fire as it struck down the bottom portion of the Machine Empeor (Ghost: 2000-200)

"You might have done some damage but you weren't able to beat me this turn, and on my next turn I'll..." Ghost began 

"There is no next turn!" Naruto interrupted. "I activate my other face down De-Fusion, this let's me split Gaia back into the two monsters I used to form him!" Gaia dismounts Curse of Dragon as his trusted horse galloped onto the field as his master took back the reigns.

"T-this can't be!?" Ghost exclaimed

"It can and it is! Go Curse of Dragon end this with fire stream wipe out his Machine Emperor Wisel!" With a loud roar the fearsome dragon unleashed a stream of fire upon the centre of the Machine Emperor.

The terrorizing Ghost screamed in defiance as the head of Wisel was blown off by the beam of dark magic followed by the body's explosion.

Naruto: 650 LP

SC:7

Ghost: 0 LP

SC:0

Just as Naruto was about to take a breather after such as duel, his instincts flared like crazy as he looked back to see Ghost in flames speeding towards him. "Oh crap!" The blonde pulled Kurama into a sharp turn at a upcoming left turn and watched in surprise when Ghost drove off the lane. "Man, what was that?! He drove off the course!"

The rumbling three engines caught his attention as his Dark Magician and Silent Magician disappeared when the Duel ended. Naruto watched the Duel Runners stop near his and saw their owners.

One of them was tanned, average looking and had spiky black hair with gold highlights and royal blue eyes in a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar over a sleeveless black shirt and matching gloves. On the left side of his cheek was a gold mark of some kind. His Duel Runner was colored red, which was an unusual color nowadays. It was designed differently and unique overall with the 'arms' connected to the arch from the back that slightly hovers above him.

"You all right?" The boy asked him.

"I'm fine." Naruto responded as he glanced at the other two, specifically the one who's in the white Duel Runner. It was in the design of a monowheel, but looks powerful all the same. As for the Turbo Duelist, he has fair skin, purple eyes and spiked blonde hair like him although two longer strands hand in front of his ears. He wore a white form-fitting motorcycling suit and a white helmet.

"What are you looking at?" Jack asked harshly.

"Just how ugly you are." Naruto deadpanned, causing the third member, Crow, to stifle a chuckle.

"What'd you say?!"

Crow tried to calm his impatient friend. "Now, now, don't let the truth get to you, Jack." Crow has dark-green eyes and brushy-spiked orange hair with a viridian headband embroidered with two rings at the ride side as he wore blue jeans, yellow t-shirt and sleeveless brown cargo vest. A beak-shaped black helmet with plumes and orange eye-shield protects his friends like all other helmets.

"Okay, what should we do about Ghost?" Naruto asked with a raised hand.

That stopped the bickering and the four opted to help the guy even he did crimes against others. Although that stopped when one of them got a call.

"Who's calling me?" Naruto answered the call on Duel Runner while Yusei and his friends checked Kurama. "Hello?!"

"WHERE ARE YOU YOUNG MAN?!"

The four males cringed as they held their heads while covering their ears from the sudden outburst.

"Mom?!"

"WE EXPECTED YOU TO BE HOME BY NOW. IS THIS SOME SORT OF PUNISHMENT ABOUT US MOVING TO NEO DOMINO CITY?!"

"N-No mom. Let me-" Naruto tried to explain but was cut off again.

"YOU COME HOME RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!"

"But-"

"NOW!" Naruto cringed as the call ended. He looked at the three who played with their ears to make sure they're working.

"Sorry, guys." Naruto apologized as he revved up Kurama. "I don't want to suffer my mom's wrath anymore than I have to. See you around, I guess."

"Wait." Yusei stopped him. "Sector Security is going to need a statement from you."

"How about this: Ghost challenged me and I beat him. There. Bye!"

With that, Naruto left to subside his mother's anger.

When he was completely gone, Yusei looked at his friends before nodding and headed down to ground level to find Ghost and take him to the hospital. However, when they got there, the three Signers were surprised to find that Ghost was a robot of some kind.

"What's going on here?" The three chorused together.

They don't know it, but the blonde Duelist who beat Ghost was going to be someone of great help.


	45. Banjo vs Herman

Banjo vs Herman 

Let's duel!"

Crow: 4000

Hermann: 4000

"My turn! I draw, and I summon Hidden Knight-Hook! Then I place a card facedown to end my turn!"

(Stands)

"That's it!" Carly pointed, standing up for good measure. "That monster locked those people's wheels!"

(Duel Lane)

'I was waiting for this bastard to show up, my draw!" Banjo announced. "I'll summon out Gouki Suprex (1800/0)! And thanks to his ability, I'm able to summon another Gouki to join the fight, so come on out Gouki Tagpartner (1700/0)!" With that two Gokui monsters appeared by Banjo's side.

"I'm not done yet, since all I control are Gouki monsters I can summon out Rising Scorpio to join the fight!" Rising Scorpio soon appeared right in the center of the three ogre monsters

"Now appear my fighting circuit!" Banjo called out as the link portal appeared. "I set both Suprex and Tagpartner into the Link arrows!" Both monsters became orange energy entering the top and bottom arrowheads.

"I now Link Summon Gouki the Shadow Ogre!" A very bulky figure appeared with purple skin and flame-like hair. He wore brown like armor and a mask or helmet and a black trunks and bandages wrapped around his wrist and is holding a long staff with spikes on both side 

"Tagpartner's effect activates, when he used to Link Summon a Gouki monster that monster gains 1000 extra attack points!" Banjo called out as Tagpartner's spirit slapped Shadow Ogre's back causing a red aura to surround him (1000-2000/L-2/Top/Bottom).

"Now attack Hook the hidden knight!" Shadow twirled his staff then charged at Hook.

"You think that attack'll kill him?" Herman taunted "Hidden Knight-Hook's monster effect activates, Shadow Hook when this card is marked as an attack target while in attack mode, it switches itself and the attacking monster to defense mode."

"Sorry but that's not gonna help you cause Shadow Ogre has it's own ability, when a monster this card points to activates an effect I can negate that effect and destroy that monster!" Banjo announced shocking both Herman, Shadows Ogre unleashed a stream of flames destroying Hook the Hidden Knight. 

(Stands)

"Alright nice going Banjo!" Crow cheered 

"He negated Hook the hidden knight's effect and destroyed it at the same time." Jack said

(Team Catastrophe)

"Are precious Hook the hidden knight!" Hans screamed in horror.

"Don't worry this duel is far from over." Nicholas said glaring at the screen

(Duel)

"Damn brat! My face down Trap Concealing Darkness only works when Hook is targeted for an attack it's useless now! What am I gonna do!" Herman said clenching his teeth in frustration before he noticed to shadows starting to loom over him looked up to Shadow ogre and Rising Scorpio smirking at him menacingly.

"Alright asshole this is payback for what you did to Crow, Andre, Breo, and Akiza! Gouki blazing claw crash!" Shadow Ogre fired off another torrent of flames while Scorpio spun up as the flames encircled him before diving down at a screaming Herman as the attack made impact (Herman: 4000-0)


	46. Jaden vs Wheeler

Jaden: 4000)  
(Wheeler: 4000)

"I'll start off..." Jaden said, drawing his card. "... by summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode!" The thunder based E-Hero appeared, ready to fight. (1600/1400) "And I'll call it a turn! You saw my moves, now do yours." He turned to the others. "Get it, monkey see, monkey do?"

Everyone groaned as his pun.

"My turn, my turn," Wheeler said. "Draw." Through his helmet, he scanned the monster in front of him: [Berserk Gorilla, ATK: 2000, Level: 4, Recommend: Attack with this monster] "Berserk Gorilla! Attack mode! Attack mode!" Wheeler placed his card on the field, making a large gorilla, with red eyes appear before him. (2000/1600)

"What is he, family?" Jaden quipped. "Guess we now know who got the looks."

"Berserk Gorilla attacks Sparkman!" Wheeler let out some more screeches as Berserk Gorilla slugged Sparkman off the field.

Jaden: 3600  
Wheeler: 4000

"Now, one card face-down," Wheeler said. "End turn. Monkey see, monkey duel! Better!"

"Now the monkey has puns?" Jaden asked.

"I make monkey out of you! You! You!" Wheeler taunted as Jaden groaned.

"Jaden, focus on the duel," Syrus said. "Don't lose your cool!"

"It'll be hard, Sy..." Alexis added. "After all he is getting beat by a monkey."

Jaden drew his next card and overlooked his hand. "Looks like I will be losing my cool, but in a good way! I play Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to form..." The two mention heroes, combined again making... "The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" (2100/1200) "Now attack that Gorilla with Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman took off to the skies and then dropped into its signature move, destroying the big gorilla.

Jaden: 3600

Wheeler: 3900

"Now, you'll lose more life points from your destroyed monster's ATK due to Flame Wingman's effect!" The hero flew up to Wheeler, blasting a flames from the dragon hand.

Jaden: 3600

Wheeler: 1900

"I'm the man!" Jaden cheered, but saw Wheeler sitting down, looking depressed. "You calling it quits, already?"

"Awesome, Wheeler lost 2000 life points," Syrus said. "Good for us!"

"Yeah, not so much for our furry little friend," Alexis commented.

"Does that mean he's giving up?" Mindy asked.

"Oh please," The old man said. "He just made one mistake, that's all. Back at the lab, if he made one mistake, we would punish him for it." The kids gasped. "No, he won't make mistakes again, he'll just get better."

"Top secret, sir." One of the suits whispered to him.

"Oh right, never mind..."

"Hey Wheeler, are you giving up?" Jaden asked again.

"Never surrender, never surrender!" Wheeler screeched as he drew his next card. [Acrobat Monkey, Level 4, ATK: 1000, Recommend: Combination with other cards to win battle]

"Then looks like its game on," Jaden said.

"I summon Acrobat Monkey in attack mode!" Wheeler summoned a blue metallic monkey that flipped around. (1000/1800) "Now, I activate face down! Trap, trap, DNA Surgery!"

"DNA Surgery!" Jaden gasped. "That turns every monster on the field into whatever type that monkey wishes!"

"I choose beast type, beast type!" Flame Wingman turned into a wolf with the same appearance and Acrobat Monkey looked like a real monkey wearing armor. "Now I play Wild Nature's Release!"

"Wild Nature's Release," Alexis said, realizing what's coming. "That spell card increases the attack points of one beast-type or beast-warrior type monster on the field by the value of its defense points! Wow, this monkey is good!"

"And it looks bad for Jaden," Syrus said.

"Acrobat Monkey, power up, power up!" Wheeler ordered. Acrobat Monkey, flexed it muscles, shedding its armor until it was only wearing its helmet. (2800/1800)

"Go, Acrobat Monkey! Attack Wingman with Somersault Smash!" In a spinning somersault, Acrobat Monkey tackled the Wingman, destroying it.

(Jaden: 2900)  
(Wheeler: 1600)

After the attack, Acrobat Monkey held its head in pain before it shattered.

"What just happened?" Syrus asked.

"When Wild Nature's Release is used on a monster, that monster is destroyed at the turn's end," Alexis explained.

"But that means Wheeler is defenseless," Syrus said.

"Your turn! Your Turn!" Wheeler declared.

"Alright, my draw!" Jaden said, but was interrupted by some more monkey noises. He thought it was Wheeler, until he looked over to side, with some rocks nearby. He gasped. "Guys, look over there!"

Hiding behind the rocks was a group of about a dozen monkeys.

"Uh-oh, more monkeys!" Syrus said.

"There must be a whole tribe of them!" Mindy added.

Winged Kuriboh's spirit came out and let out a series of coos and Jaden turned to look at Wheeler. "Is that why you escaped, Wheeler, to get back to your family?"

Wheeler nodded, "Must win! Miss friends, miss family!" He said.

"Wheeler, I know you want to be free." Jaden said, solemly. "But I made a promise that I would rescue Jasmine by beating you in a duel, so I'll have to play Elemental Hero Clayman in Attack Mode!" The stone hero appeared, ready to fight. (800/2000)

"Don't forget, don't forget, DNA Surgery! Clayman turns into a beast-type!" Wheeler interrupted as the Hero became a bear-looking creature with Clayman's armor.

"Fine with me; it doesn't stop me from playing the spell Courageous Charge!" Jaden held up a spell showing a rocket about to go on a collision with a big meteor. "First I pay 1000 Life points..."

Jaden: 1900  
Wheeler 1600

"Then I'll choose a monster with 1000 ATK points or less, like Clayman and let him attack!" The beast threw a transparent right hand to Wheeler, spooking him a bit.

Jaden: 1900

Wheeler: 800

"Now since I chose him for Courageous Charge, you also take damage from Clayman's Defense Points!" Wheeler laid down on the ground, knowing it was over for him.

Jaden: 1900, Winner  
Wheeler: 0


	47. Naruto vs Roxanne

"My turn," the Slifer girl announced, drawing her next card. "I'll match your move by playing my own Polymerization! Fusing Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon in my hand!"

Both monsters appeared in the vortex, melding together.

"Knight of the fiercest lands! The Dragon with a dark curse! Become one and purge yourself of the darkness! Fusion Summon! Arise! Gaia the Dragon Champion!" Flying out of the vortex came Gaia mounting the Curse of Dragon, now becoming more powerful. (7/2600/2100)

"There's a plan forming," Jaden muttered before looking over at his brother. 'But bro has this duel won already.' 

"I place one card facedown to end my turn." Roxanne concluded.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Only one?" He remarked

The former Pro smirked, "You'd be surprised at how one card can change the tide of battle." She said 

"Using Scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician and Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician I set the Pendulum scale!" Naruto announced slapping the cards across his duel disk as twin pillars of light appeared beside Naruto. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters! Gagaga Magician (1500/1000), Gagaga Girl (1000/500)!" The Gagaga pair soon appeared on the field however the blond haired apprentice was silent with a serious expression on her face.

"I change Gagaga Magician's level to 7 and do to Gagaga Girl's effect she can change to match his!" Naruto announced as seven lights shined on the magician's belts. 

"I overlay both level 7 Magicians!" Naruto announced as a golden vortex opened drawing both monsters in a purple energy. "I Xyz Summon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon (2800/2500)!" The Dragon resembled the two Odd-Eyes monsters that were used to summon it, only it was covered in crystalline blue armor that resembled ice. On its back the armor formed an 'x' shape that sort of resembled wings. Finally, this dragon had a silver spike protruding from the armor on its right eye.

"I equip Odd-Eyes with Xyz Crown, now I'm able to use it as two Xyz material. So I use Odd-Eyes Absolute to rebuild the overlay network!" Absolute Dragon roared as it became swirling blue energy entering the vortex beneath him.

"I Xyz Summon Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon Overlord (3000/2500)!" A large black dragon with red glowing lines with two massive orbs on its back with blades sticking out of them appeared, it had a large bent blade on each side of its chin with two smaller blades above them and its face was half black and half blue with one red and one green eye streams of electricity shooting outwards from the orbs on it's wings.I

"Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon...Overlord?" Serena repeated 

"When Gagaga Girl is used as Xyz material with another Gagaga monster your monsters attack points are reduced to 0!" Naruto announced as Gaia groaned as his power was stripped away (2600-0/2100)

"Odd-Eyes Overlord attack Gaia!" Naruto shouted as his new dragon craved its fangs across the ground slashing Gaia and his dragon steed in two (Roxanne: 4000-1000)

"This is the end cause my Dragon is able to attack three times!" Naruto announced causing both former pros and the vice-chancellor's eyes to widen as the dragon took before diving downwards cloaked in electricity quaking the ground sending a screaming Roxanne skidding across the ground (Roxanne: 1000-0)

Naruto stood over the defeated girl with a uncaring expression andas he walked over to his brother who nodded and both took their leave without even giving the three a second glance.

"You okay?" Mathis asked helping his friend up noticing her elbow was bruised .

"That guys crazy strong." Roxanne said holding her bruised arm. "He won that duel fast as lightning but I didn't see him have any joy in it."


	48. Gongenzaka vs Gen

Gen: 4000  
Gongenzaka: 4000

"I'll be going first. I summon Granite Battleguard in ATK mode!" Gen said as with a flash of light was an dark-blue skinned ogre wielding a mace club as it was draped in a dark blue cloth, growling. While it's wrists and anklets were covered in a rather thick dark brown fur.

Granite Battleguard – (LV 3/1000/1200)

"When this card is successfully Summoned, I can Special Summon Boulder Battleguard from my hand and I set one card and end my turn!" Gen said as coming up beside Granite was now a rotund dark orange ogre wearing a dark purple sash over his right side, wielding the same mace as his fellow monster as well as fur accessories.

Boulder Battleguard (LV 4/1200/1500)

"Now this is a throwback for me! These are the monsters Strong Ishijima used!" Nico stated with bursting excitement.

"Now it's your turn! If you don't hurry up, your friend will be beaten to a pulp!" Gen taunted and Naruto looked on, he did feel a bead of sweat from down the side of his face. "Could those guys Yuya was chasing be..." Naruto thought with genuine concern.

"I was already planning to defeat you with one attack! My turn!" Gongenzaka drawn with such ferocity , it created a strong gust of wind. "When there are two or more monsters on my opponent's field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! Come forth! Superheavy Samurai Big Wara-G!"

Appearing in front of Gongenzaka was a yellow armoured humanoid without any arms or legs with what appeared to be a green restraining chassis as its red eyes gazed upon the enemy

Superheavy Samurai Big Wara-G (LV 5/800/1800)

"Big Wara-G can used as a double tribute! I offer Wara-G in order to Normal Summon Superheavy Samurai Big Ben-K in Defense Mode!" Gongenzaka stated as Superheavy Samurai Big Wara-G transformed into green light before reforming into a gigantic humanoid decked out in metal armour quite similar to a samurai motif with its chest having temperature gauges while it's obi or rather sash around it's waist extended upwards upon the monster's back and pointed outwards, like exhaust funnels as its weapon was notable a large spear.

Superheavy Samurai Big Ben-K (LV 8/1000/3500)

"And it's here! Superheavy Samurai Big Ben-K can be summoned in face-up Defense Position!" Nico exclaimed while Tatsuya spoke with enthusiasm. "And Big Ben-K can also attack using it's 3500 DEF!" as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wait.. seriously!?" Naruto asked, his tone matching his expression as he looked at Superheavy Samurai Big Ben-K. "Wow... a monster battling using its DEF points and at 3500? That's almost impossible to beat!" Naruto added in awe.

"It can out either one of those Battleguards in one hit!" Ayu stated, raising her rigth up with a fist pump as Futoshi shivered in his seat. "Shivers!" but Sora pipied up. "But it looks like he won't be ending it in one attack though"

"When there are no Magic or Trap cards in my Graveyard, by sending one Superheavy Samurai monster to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon this card! I Special Summon the Level 2 Tuner Monster, Superheavy Samurai Horaga-E in DED Mode!" Gongenzaka stated, dicarding a card as before him appeared a small humanoid metal samurai just like his predecessor decke dout in mostly orange armour and what one could say was an wok as it's head while it blew intoseashell like trumpet before expertly twirling it before shouldering the item.

Superheavy Samurai Horaga-E (LV 2/300/600)

"Here it is, the Tuner monster!" Ayu said excitedly as Tatsuya nodded. "He can tune that with Big Ben-K and..." as Ayu finishe dit off. "With a Synchro Summon!"

"Naive!" Gen said, activating his face down card. "I activate my Trap! Battleguard's Curse!" Flames erupted behind Gen's Battleguards before they started dancing left to right like it was a ritual of some kind. "When I control a Battleguard monster and you control two or more monsters, I can take control of one of those monsters!" gen said as Gongenzaka's eyes widened. "What!?" as Gen smiled. "I'll be taking Horaga-E!"

Horaga-E disappeared from Gongenzaka's side of the field and reappeared on Gen's side, doing the same dance as he laughed, pointing at Gongenzaka "I already researched that you won your way here using Synchro Summoning! Matches aren't only decided within the field! Anything could be happening outside of this field right now." Gen said, giving a upset expression before turning intimidating. "If you don't hurry up and go, who knows what will happen to your beloved friend?"

"Damn it... Yuya..." Gongenzaka muttered to himself and continued. "Battle! I attack Granite Battle with Big Ben-K!"

Superheavy Samurai Big ben-K's eyes glowed before punching the solid ground, causing a fire eruption to head straight towards Granite Battleguard as Gen intervened. "I activate Boulder Battleguard's effect! Once per turn in the Battle Phase, it can negate an attack directed at a Battleguard monster!"

Granite Battleguard moved in front of its companion and started to rapidly spin its club like a fan, dispersing the flames with ease as Gongenzaka grunted with Ayu speaking up. "The attack got cancelled!" as Gongenzaka punched the ground on one knee. "Damn it! I don't have time for this!"

"What now? Are you frustrated? Are you panicking? You got betrayed by your beloved monster and you don't know what's happening to your beloved friend! So... Of course you'd be panicking... I bet he's thinking that you've betrayed him right now! Even though he believed you'd come save for sure, but you won't!" Gen stated as Gongenzaka punched the ground again.

"That's it! Suffer more! Panic even more! The more you panic, the more your spirit is sullied! Along with your Duelling" Gen thought and continued. "I'll prove to you right now just how fragile your Steadfast Duelling is!"

"Gongenzaka!" Yuzu's voice came from the sidelines as Gongenzaka looked to see her though the foliage. "Believe in Yuya! Yuya told me to tell you not to worry about him! And that he'll definitely get your sash back and bring it to you!"

"Yuya did?" Gongenzaka asked as Yuzu continued. "Yuya isn't the same as before! He can fight on his own!" Yuzu claled out as Gongenzaka's father stood beside her. "Noboru! Right now is the time for a Steadfast spirit! Believe in your friend as well as yourself!"

"Father..." Gongenzaka said before hearing gen laugh and turned to him. "So they got in contact with him? It's so pitiful when that weakling acts like he's something else!" Gen stated as Gongenzaka rose back up before stamping his foot once more. "He is no longer... a weakling! Yuya will definitely come back! Yuzu is right, Yuya isn't the same as he was three years ago... Now that I know Yuya's resolve, my spirit will waver no more! I will follow my Duelling ways! I end my turn with this!" Gongenzaka stated with a loud cry.

"Believe in him?! People betray others! Just like your monster betrayed you! My turn!" Gen drawn his card and continued. "I offer all three of my monsters and summon Battleguard Mad Shaman from my hand!"

All three monsters were released into a multitude of colours before transforming into pure yellow streak of energy that shot upwards and curved in the sky before crashing back down behind Gen as from it appeared a purple skinned humanoid with a bone mack and dark purple half cut top and skirt while it danced from side to side almost as if it was unhinged while it's hands were literally fossil dinosaur bones.

Battleguard Mad Shaman (LV 10/2000/1000)

"A monster requiring three sacrifices? That means..." Naruto begun to say as Sora finished it for him. "It has got to have something to it." Sora smiled, licking his candy cane.

"Here we go! I activate Battleguard Mad Shaman's effect! Once per turn, I can take control of an opponent's monster! The monster I'll be taking control of is, of course, Big Ben-K!" gen stated as Mad Shaman sent out a vibrating noise as Big Ben-K vanished from one side to the other.

"There's nothing worth believing in this world! Realize that as you take Big Ben-K's attack! Battle! I make a direct attack with Big Ben-K!" Gen stated as Big Ben-K's eye glowed before punching the ground again as a fire eruption heading straight for Gongenzaka.

"if he takes that attack head-on like that...!" Tatsuya said as Gongenzaka crossed his arms to brace himself as he was literally pushed back quite a distance, through the surrounding forest and coming to barely a dead stop on the precarious cliff side as Gongenzaka struggled to remain standing before falling to one knee.

Gen: 4000  
Gongenzaka: 500

"That one must have hurt! 3500 damage all at once!" Nico proclaimed as Shuzo called out. "Are you all right, Gongenzaka!?" as Yuzu muttered quietly. "Gongenzaka..." as Naruto was sharing the same concerned look on her face. "Why didn't he go for an Action Card?" Naruto asked, looking to Yuzu.

"Because Naruto... Gongenzaka's deck relies on there being no Magic or Trap cards in his Graveyard to make it work.." Yuzu shared, turning to Naruto who stared back at her in surprise. "You mean... that's his entire deck!? Just Monsters!?" Naruto said in surprise, turning to look at Gongenzaka's state as Yuzu nodded slightly. "Yes."

Gen walked at a casual stride towards the cliff side, chuckling a bit before speaking. "So you managed to stop yourself at the edge of the cliff? The next attack is game over!" Gen stated as Gongenzaka attempted to stand up straight. "Standing up is a waste of time! You're going to take Battleguard Mad Shaman's attack and plunge into the ocean behind you! No matter how much you believe in him, your friend isn't coming!"

"Yuya will come! I believe it!" Gongenzaka stated as Gen answered back. "Then go ahead and believe all you want! Battle! I attack Gongenzaka directly with Battleguard Mad Shaman! Finish him!"

Battleguard Mad Shaman broke into a breakneck run, charging at Gongenzaka. "At this moment, I banish Superheavy Samurai Glo-V from my Graveyard! I draw a card from my Deck and if that card is a Superheavy Samurai monster, I can make my opponent's monster ATK points 0!" Gongenzaka closed his eyes before drawing and opened his eyes, glancing to what he drawn before his hand became wreathed in flames and delivered a karate chop, grazing the side of Mad Shaman's skull as he side stepped as the monster's ATK turned to 0.

"I believe... Yuya will come!" Gongenzaka stated as the side graze shattered one of Mad Shaman's bracelets but in the exchanging blow, Gongenzaka's black sash came loose and fallen to the ground as mad Shaman leapt back to his master side. "No matter what happens, my spirit that believes in my friend will never be shaken!" Gongenzaka firmly added.

"You just got lucky... that's all! But as long as I have Big Ben-K here, you can't attack Mad Shaman because of its effect! Also, Mad Shaman can only take control of one monster, but if you happen to Summon a stronger monster than Big Ben-K next turn, he can swap Big Ben-K for that one! So basically, you have no way to win! I end my turn here!" Gen confidently stated.

"The sash that my father gave me for this battle... But that's not what I need right now!" Gongenzaka said, glancing to the torn sash and started to reach for his deck before Yuya's voice came from the stands. "Gongenzaka!"

Naruto along with the other turned to see Yuya standing triumphantly standing in one of the many entrances to stands, holding up a white sash. "Yuya!" Everyone collectively said as one as Gongenzaka had a corner smile. "You're here?" Gongenzaka asked in a loud voice.

"Sorry for the wait! Catch this!" Yuya thrown the white sash as Gongenzaka caught it. "Yuya! I got the sash from you! I believed. And you came! This is now my sash for victory!" Gongenzaka said as he tied it onto his body.

"My turn!" Gongenzaka drawn his card and glanced to the card. "I Normal Summon the Level 2 Tuner Monster, Superheavy Samurai Tama-C from my hand" Gongenzaka stated as appearing in front of him was a small orange armoured rotund steampunk warrior with an equally sized spear in his hand.

Superheavy Samurai Tama-C (LV 2/100/800)

"A Tuner!? Without any other monsters, it's just fodder!" Gen arrogantly stated without any concern. "Tama-C can perform a Synchro Summon using a Machine-type monster on my opponent's side of the field!" Gongenzaka stated with Gen's eyes widened and asking in shock. "What!?" as Gongenzaka continued. "I Tune the Level 8 Superheavy Samurai Big Ben-K on your field with my Level 2 Tama-C!"

Tama-C let out a cry before being bathed in white light and became two green Synchro Rings as Big Ben-K leapt up intot he sky before becoming a literal diagram of his body structure as the rings passed through him, showing right white stars the compromised of its inner workings before they moved to become perfectly aligned before there was brilliant flash of light.

"Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades souls, come forth in a spiralling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Now, come before us! Superheavy Samurai Koujin Sussano-O!"

Emerging out from the light was a monstrous mixture of dark green and grey who looked more like a demon in appearance with tow jutted like wings on his back whiel his elbows and kneecaps had rather cumbersome huge circular tubing while the armour was mainly dark green with black outlines, the chest being prominently symbolized with a red v while covering his legs was a cross fitting leg guards that could be moved easily to sit cross-legged which the monster did after it spun it's spear around

Superheavy Samurai Koujin Sussano-O (LV 10/2400/3800)

"Next I equip my Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet to Susano-O from my hand!" Gongenzaka stated as from the sky, came a red mechanical gauntlet with six outward curved funnels as Superheavy Samurai Koujin Sussano-O's eyes glowed red for a brief second before punching forward, fist entering the gauntlet as the equipping was evidently complete with steam escaping the funnels before holding it's spear once again.

"it increases its DEF by 400!" Gongenzaka stated as Superheavy Samurai Koujin Sussano-O's DEF rose to 4200 as Gen looked visibly nervous. "D-don't tell me just like Big Ben-K, it can..." Gen nervously begun to say as Gongenzaka continued. "That's right! I can attack using its DEF! Let's go! Battle! Superheavy Samurai Koujin Sussano-O attacks Battleguard Mad Shaman!"

"And since the effect of Gongenzaka's Glo-V to draw that previous card to make Mad Shaman's ATK permanently 0, he'll win!" Yuya said as he was now sat beside his mother. "Kusanagi Sword Slash!" Gongenzaka called out as Superheavy Samurai Koujin Sussano-O's balde glowed yellow befor takign a wide swing from its seated position, the blade making contact with the monster before an explosion occurred, sending Gen flying back and landing on his face as the field disintegrated back to normal.

Gen: 4000  
Gongenzaka: 0


	49. Yuzu vs Masumi

"Action Field On! Field Magic: Infinite Bridges activates!"

The large black surface of the Duelling Arena begun to light up as Yuzu and Masumi stood upon opposite bridges with many many more spawning underneath them, some going in circles with others stretched on for what seemed to be miles, others doing zigzags or weaving between poles as they had distinctive red rails to prevent anyone from falling with stairways interconnecting each individual level.

"One misstep and it's al head first drop into the abyss! Which of these Junior Duelists will bloom in this unnerving Field?" Nico asked out loud.

"Whoa... That's a lot of bridges... I hope Yuzu isn't afraid of heights." Naruto remarked cupping his chin.

"Duelists locked in battle!"  
"Kicking against the earth and dancing in air alongside their monsters!"  
"They storm through this Field!"  
"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Duelling! Action..."

"DUEL!" Yuzu and Masumi shouted

Yuzu: 4000  
Masumi: 4000

"I'll be going first! I activate the Spell Card Gem-Knight Fusion! I can use Gem-Knights in my hand to perform a Fusion Summon! " Masumi stated as 

'Just like I expected, she's going to do a Hand Fusion on her first turn like last time.' Yuzu thought.

"The cards in my hand I'll fuse are the three Gem-Knights, Sapphire, Garnet and Crystal." Masumi said as she placed the three cards into her Graveyard as above her stood three armoured medieval knights with blue, crystal and red as the trio put their right hand on top of one another before intermixing into one as the Fusion Vortex formed.

"Strong willed blue! Crimson truth! Eye of quartz! Combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance in a whirlpool of light!" Masumi chanted bringing her hands together as a light shined behind her.

"Fusion Summon! Come forth! One who illuminates with its supreme radiance! Gem-Knight Master Diamondmondmond (2900/2500)!" Emerging from the vortex was a medieval knight in silver armour with gold trims as it's kneecaps and collarbone were encrusted with huge diamonds, a black cape attached to his shoulders with the insides dark crimson red but what was most notable was the broadsword the monster wielded had eight different coloured gems vertically set upon the blade.

"Got your Ace out already?" Yuzu asked as Masumi chuckled. 

"Master Diamondmond's attack points are increased by the number of 'Gem' monsters in my Graveyard times 100!" Masumi stated

"There are three Gem-Knights in her Graveyard right now so..." Yuya began.

"It goes up by 300." Naruto finished

Sapphire, Garnet and Crystal hovered above Master Diamondmond before becoming miniaturized sparkling crystals that were drawn into Master Diamondmond's diamond chest piece. (2900-3200/2500)

"I set one card and end my turn." Masumi continued, setting a card face down "Now, it's your turn! Just show me how you've changed!"

"My turn, draw!" Yuzu said as Sora nodded, licking his big pink and red candy.

Yuzu: 4000  
Masumi: 4000

"I activate Polymerization!" Yuzu announced shocking Masumi.

"Polymerization!? What a shock! Yuzu Hiiragi has used Polymerization!" Nico shouted throughout the stadium.

"I fuse Aria and Sonata the Melodious Divas in my hand!" Yuzu announced as Aria and Sonata entered the fusion vortex

"Echoing melodious voice! Flowing melody! Guided by the baton, gather your power!" Yuzu chanted 

"Fusion Summon! Now, come tot he stage! Schuberta the Melodious Maestra ( 2400/2000)!" Emerging from the vortex was blue-skinned woman with free flowing orange hair, she was wearing what appeared to be an opera mask over her eyes with blue lenses, her dress appeared to be a somewhat similar to a noblewoman's corset decked out in dark red and black curling around the dress that the lower half appeared to be more or less a bulb shape with black ballerina shoes, there also seemed to be a transparent free slowly white fabric attached to her waist where it looked like it was similar to a demon's horns with her wielding notably, a baton

Hiding up the shadow Kurosaki's eyes widened the

"Yuzu-oneechan pulled off a Fusion!" Ayu happily said.

Futoshi shivered uncontrollably. "I got the shivers!" he cired

"That's it Yuzu! You're dazzling already!" Shuzo cheered with proud tears 

"Once per turn, Schuberta Maestra can banish all Fusion Materials of a Fusion Monster from the Graveyard!" Yuzu called out as Masumi looked on, surprised as Schuberta raised her baton, letting out a cry as her cards were banished.

"Yes! With those Gem-Knights banished, Master Diamond loses 300 it's attack points!" Yuya praised with a smile as Diamond powered down (2

"And for the rest of this turn, every card banished by this effect, Schuberta gains 200 attack points." (2400-3200/2000), (3200-2900/2500)

"On top of lowering her opponent's attack points, she increased her own by 800!" Tatsuya said and Naruto nodded. 

"Not only that, Yuzu's move also removed the possibility of more Fusion Summoning since Gem-Knight Fusion requires you to banish 1 'Gem-Knight' to add it back into your hand.." Naruto explained as Sora looked to his his right shoulder, looking to Kurosaki.

"But you already know this much don't you?" Sora thought towards Kurosaki 

"I attack Master Diamond with Schuberta Maestra! Wave of the Great!" Yuzu called out as Masumi started to run.

Schuberta's orange hair literally became wreathed in flames as she let loose a reverberating sound wave as Master Diamond was raising it massive sword up to defend itself as Masumi dived off the bridge she was on onto a level below her, kneeling as Master Diamond shattered, Masumi looked irritated as she stared up at Yuzu.  
(Masumi:4000- 3700)

"I set two cards face down and end my turn and this moment, Schuberta's attack points return to normal!" Yuzu stated, two facedown cards. (3200-2400/2000)

"My turn, I draw!" Masumis said as she drew, smiling a bit looking back at Yuzu. "I'm surprised you can use Polymerization, but if this is all you can manage, it won't stand a chance against me!" 

"Quit bluffing! Right now you only have one card in your hand! You can't fuse with just that!" Yuzu said pointing at Masumi who smiled. 

"I wonder about that... I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Brilliant Fusion from my hand! With this card, I can Fusion Summon a 'Gem-Knight' Monster using Monsters from my Deck as Fusion Material!"

"Monsters from your Deck!?" Yuzu exclaimed"From my Deck, I'll choose... Gem-Knight Alexandrite, Emerald, Obsidian to perform a Fusion!" Masumi's deck ejected the required cards as she drawn them, showing them before inserting them into her Graveyard.

"Taking three Monsters from her Deck and Fusion Summoning without having to Fusion Summon!?" Yuya said in surprise as Sora removed his big lollipop. "Oh? She's surprisingly decent isn't she?" Sora asked aloud and Naruto added his own two dents. "That is certainly a card to get yourself out of a jam."

"Gem with facets of noon and night! Brilliant Emerald of good fortune! Sharp -jet-black darkness! Combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance in a whirlpool of light! Fusion Summon! This is my true Ace Monster! Dazzling maiden, Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamondmond (3400/2000)!"

Appearing above Masumi stood once again, three armoured knights decked out in their respective colours before putting their hand son top of each others, pooling their strength into one, becoming their respective energies that created a Fusion Vortex that soon exploded to reveal a female knight garbed in pale yellow armour with the joints for her limbs being dark grey, her shoulder pads appeared to be modelled after jagged metal beams the curve upwards towards the sky,, the back of her armour had a free flowing red cape with her chest bearing the same encrusted diamond but last and certainly not least, compared to Master Diamond, wielded a standard blade. 

"The attack and defence of a monster fusion summoned by Brilliant Fusion becomes 0!" Masumi said as the states changed and Yuzu was confused. "Why would she do that?" Yuzu thought, her thoughts likely echoed by everyone else in the Stadium.

"But by sending a Spell Card in my hand to the Graveyard, I can return its ATK to normal until my next turn!" Masumi said before breaking into a run as Yuzu ran parallel on her bridge.

"But why...?" Ayu asked in utter confusion

Yuya's eyes widened in realization. "Action Cards! She's planning on finding an Action Card to send to the Graveyard to return Brilliant Diamond's attack points to 3400!" Yuya announced, Masumi begun ascending a flight of stairs towards an Action Card.

"I won't let you! I activate the Trap Card, Melodious Song of Divine Punishment! This card deals 800 damage to my opponent for each 'Melodious' monster I control! " Yuzu said, above Masumi a blanket of aurora lights appeared before letting loose a green lightning bolt strike, sending Masumi flying as she was hit by it but with momentum, she swung around a pillar and grabbed the Action Card before landing back on the pathway.

Yuzu stopped in her descent toward the lower bridge and started running back up the flight of stairs she just went down. (Masumi: 2700-2900)

"Now that was amazing! As expected of a LDS elite! She got an Action Card using brilliant momentum!" Nico praised as the crowd cheered.

"By sending one Action Magic to my Graveyard, Brilliant Diamond's attack points return to normal until my next turn!" Masmui announced

"I attack Schuberta Maestra with Brilliant Diamond!" Brilliant Diamond waved her blade and charged forward in the air as Schuberta raised her baton , letting loose a h torrent of wind to defend herself as Brilliant Diamond sliced through it with fluid rapid motions before cutting clean across her opponent's stomach as the receiver let out a cry of pain before explodingwith Yuzu flying off her bridge, going over the edge, letting out a cry. ( Yuzu:4000-3000)

"Yuzu!" Yuya cried out called out with his eyes wide as Yuzu grabbed onto a railing, stopping her free-fall

"That was a close one! Yuzu manages to grab onto the railing and hold on!" Smiley commented as Yuyacbreathed a sigh of relief.

"You're telling me..." Yuya shighed

"That's it Yuzu, you got this!" Naruto cheered his friend and pupil on.

"Now do you get it? This is the difference between our strengths. I end my turn with this!" Masumi stated and Yuzu looked down to her Deck. 

"My turn!" Yuzu called out, putting two finger over the top card. "If she gets another Action Card, I'll be at even more of a disadvantage! I've got to do something!" Yuzu thought and spoke. "Draw!"

Yuzu drawn and glanced to see what it was. "I Set one monster in DEF mode!" Yuzu said, appearing before her was a purple veined spike ball with red slanted eyes while it was bound in a black netting with silver diamond shaped tips, this monster represented every Set Monster card.

"Oh what's this? It looks like you don't have any options left!" Masumi stated with feigned disappointment as Yuzu looked to the only card in her card. "If Masumi is the Duelist I think she is, then I'm sure this will..." Yuzu thought and spoke. "I set one card and end my turn!" Yuzu stated as another face-down card appeared.

"Eh?" Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi said in unison and Futoshi added. "Just like that!?" he asked and Sora spoke, removing the candy from his mouth. "Don't worry, she should be able to endure this much, after all, she's been taught the fighting style of a Fusion Summoner by yours truly."

Masumi ran across her bridge drawing a card from her deck with Yuzu running parallel on a lower bridge. "My turn, draw and at this moment, Brilliant Diamond's ATK becomes 0 due to Brilliant Fusion's effect!"

Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond (LV 10/0/2000)

"I won't let you get an Action Card!" Yuzu said and Masumi answered back. "I won't let you stop me! I summon Crystal Rose in ATK mode!" A white circle formed before a red crystal rose with a silver stream and green leaf appeared beside her.

Crystal Rose (LV 2/500/500)

"When Crystal Rose is on the field, it can be as any Fusion Material needed! I sue Crystal Rose as Gem-Knight Tourmaline! " Masumi said as Crystal Rose's red crystal shape glowed white before a mirage image of a green knight hovered above it. "Then I activate Brilliant Diamond's effect! By sending one Fusion Material on the field to the Graveyard, I can Fusion Summon!"

Brilliant Diamond cupped her hands together as from her chest emerged three diamond rounded cube that hovered in front of her as Yuzu was surprised. !A Fusion Summon with just one material!?" and Masumi responded. "This is the power of Brilliant Diamondmond! Using Crystal Rose as Tourmaline I can Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Zirconia! Grind Fusion! Come forth, bewitching and dazzling splendour! Gem-Knight Zirconia!"

The three rounded cube of diamond along with the mirage of Gem-Knight Tourmaline pooled together into a Fusion vortex and emerging was a giant grey suit of armour but the most notable thing about him was his hands were encased in cylinder-like appendages with the ends being huge crystal.

Gem-Knight Zircronia (Lv 8/2900/2500)

Zircronia landed in front of Yuzu, surprisingly the bridge could take his weight as Yuzu was stopped dea din her tracks as Masumi grabbed the Action Card and raised it up as she landed on the same bridge as Yuzu. "I send one Action Magic in my hand to the Graveyard to return Brilliant Diamond's Atk to normal!" Masumi stated as she did just that

Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond (LV 10/3400/2000)

"Now Brilliant Diamond will have its ATK until the end of her opponent's next turn..." Yuya said and Naruto nodded. "That Masumi is really good..." Naruto commented as Yuzu turned around and begun to run back the way she came once again.

"Battle! I attack your face-down monster with Zirconia!" Masumi said as the lumbering giant leapt forward and delivered a forward thrust to the monster, revealing a blue haired humanoid in a ghost-like state before disappearing, the force of the attack sent Yuzu rolling on the ground before she brought herself to a stop, lying there as Masumi approached her.

"Now.. the only monster you had to protect you is gone, I make a direct attack with Brilliant Diamond!" Masumi said as Brilliant Diamond thrust forward with her blade as was Yuzu sitting up, looking upward with wide eyes before recomposing herself.

"I activate the Trap, Fusion Samsara! I can Special Summon a card used as Fusion Material this turn from my opponent's Graveyard onto my field in ATK Mode!" Yuzu said as Masumi was shocked. "From my graveyard!?" as Yuzu continued. "The card I choose is Crystal Rose and the monster Special Summoned this way cannot be destroyed in battle this turn!"

"But you'll still take damage!" Masumi stated as Crystal Rose appeared from Fusion Samara before Brilliant Diamond's attack quite literally sliced through the path and the recoil from the blow send Yuzu rolling back as she cried out before once again, coming to a stop further down the bridge, lying face down

Yuzu: 100  
Masumi: 2900

"I end my turn here, if I hadn't Fusion Summoned this turn, you wouldn't of been able to use Fusion Samsara, you should thank your luck." Masumi said in confidence, eyes clsoed as Yuzu forced herself to stand. "That... wasn't luck. Masumi, you have pride as a Fusion User,.. I was certain you'd try and finish me off with a Fusion Monster! And that would protect my life and give me the hope I needed!" Yuzu stated standing firmly up once more.

"You're quite talkative for someone who only survived by the skin of her teeth! Why don't you just prove to me next turn you can do something aside from pointless struggling?" Masumi asked, pointing at Yuzu who looked back. "I plan to! My turn!" Yuzu said, preparing to draw.

"With this, you are trying to change yourself into a different Yuzu from up til now!"" Yuya's words echoing in her mind as she thought of another youth she met with a face similar to Yuya's except his hair was black and blue, he wore a choker around his neck with silver tips, wearing a tattered black coat and green vest, his eyes were also grey. "The you who is trying to become stronger for your friends... The you who is trying to change yourself isn't wrong." the youth said as Yuzu closed her eyes. "I will become stronger for my friends! This is my resolve!" Yuzu thought before speaking clearly "Draw!"

Yuzu drawn and raised her card high in the air. "I'll show you my radiance right now! I Summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress in ATK mode!" Yuzu stated as she placed the card on her Duel Disk and from a flash of light emerged pink bubblegum long haired woman with dark blue highlights, her eyes were covered by yellow bandages while wearing a rather ornate battle corset decked in orange and blue and her white dress with orange curls, lastly, her feet were blue long shoes.

Soprano the Melodious Songstress (LV 4/1400/1400)

"I can perform a Fusion Summon that lists Soprano as a Fusion Material without using a Polymerization card!" Yuzu stated as Masumi realized what she was planning. "Don't tell me... She's planning on using my Crystal Rose!?" Masumi said in shock.

"Crystal Rose can be used as Fusion Material for any Fusion Monster for a Fusion Summon! I use Crystal Rose as Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" Yuzu said as Crystal Rose glowed and in its place was a faint ghostly image of a much larger woman woman, this time looking almost like mannequin with the most regal red dress with a pair of harp-like wings with most notably, a crown upon her head as she continued. "Using Soprano the Melodious Songstress's effect, I fuse itself and Crystal Rose!" Yuzu said as the two monsters rose up in unison before pooling their energies together as Yuzu put her hands together and brought them down as huge pink flower opened up to reveal a platinum haired three tailed petite woman adorned in a light blue gown as a oversized pink ribbon was tied upon her back and she stood upon a platform of pink petals

"Angel's Song! Genius of Excellence! Guided by the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir (LV 6/1000/2000)

"That monster...!" Naruto thought in surprise before closing his eyes as his mouth turned into a smile before opening them again, looking more certain of himself. "She can do it!" Naruto said in a joyful tone as Yuya smiled too. "That's Yuzu's new ace!"

"I attack Gem-Knight Zirconia with Bloom Diva!" Yuzu called out with a gesture as Futoshi was confused. "What!? But Zicronia is stronger!" Futosh i aid and Naruto smiled knowingly. "You'll see Futoshi, I been on that monster's receiving end." Naruto stated as Ziconia leapt forward to pulverize Bloom Diva who let out an angelic tone as the flower petals surrounding her formed a barrier.

"When Bloom Diva battles a Special Summoned Monster, she cannot be destroyed in battle and she can destroy the monster she is battling and the opponent takes any battle damage I would! Reflect Shout!" Yuzu called out as Bloom Diva breathed out a green cyclone of wind as it connected with Zircronia, shattering it in the attack as Masumi was blown back across the bridge, letting out a surprised cry.

Yuzu: 100  
Masumi: 1000

"Now you've done it..." Masumi said, forcing her herself to stand up once more as she continued. "But that will be your downfall! I activate the Trap Card, Brilliant Spark! When a Gem-Knight on my field is destroyed by battle, I deal damage equal its ATK to my opponent!" Masumi stated as a ghostly image of Zirconia reappeared and unleashed a torrent of blue crystallized energy from his chest towards Yuzu.

"The destroyed Zirconia's ATK was 2900!" Gongenzaka said and Yuya added his own. "If she takes this.. She'll...!" as Yuzu spoke. "I activate my Trap Card! Melodious Illusion! It negates my opponent's Trap card and allows a Melodious monster to attack again!" Yuzu stated as the energy attack hit her Trap card.

"Yes! Now she can make a comeback!" Tatsuya said in relief as Futoshi noticed something else. "Hey... look at that!" Futoshi said as Masumi leapt off the bridge and begun sliding down one of the support beams. "Brilliant Spark's other effect! By sending one Spell Card to the Graveyard, I can negate any effects that negate this Trap card!" Masumi said, landing on a bridge below their previous shared bridge as Yuzu dived off the bridge with Masumi reaching out for the Action Card she managed to locate under them but then Yuzu grabbed it, free-falling down as Masumi was shocked by the reckless move.

"Got It!" Yuzu cried out as Bloom Diva flown by, catching Yuzu in her arms before setting her down as Nico was surprised "W-What a daring dive from Hiiragi Yuzu to grab that Action Card!" Nico said as Naruto breathed. "I guess that's the crunch time to resolve an Action Card as Yuzu said yesterday huh..." Naruto thought, sweating a bit from the suspense.

"You Show Duel School can't lose when it comes to action!" Yuzu stated, looking up at Masumi who was still in disbelief. "Unbelievable! Why would you jump from that height!?" as Yuzu smiled in response. "Being one with your monster is how You Show duels and now Melodious Illusion's effect activates! Bloom Diva can attack again! This is the final blow! Bloom attacks Brilliant Diamond! Reflect Shout!" Yuzu called out

Bloom Diva begun letting out another angelic note as the sakura petals around her were covered in yellow energy, swirling around her furiously as Brilliant Diamond leapt forward to strike down her foe but the same thing that happened to Zirconia happened once more a green cyclone of wind came form Bloom Diva's mouth, destroying Brilliant Diamond as Masumi was blown off the bridge, letting out a scream as she was free falling.

Yuzu: 100  
Masumi: 0

"MasumI! Bloom Diva!" Yuzu called out in concern as Bloom Diva swiftly moved between the pillars and various pathways and caught Masumi as she opened her eyes. "You.. saved me?" Masumi asked as Yuzu look down to her, nodding as Masumi looked in surprise before her cheeks faintly turned red, looking away as Yuzu's profile image came up with a WIN.


	50. Ash vs Jump

"On the left side, please welcome an up-and-coming Trainer of Mossdeep City from the Hoenn region, Jump!"

A young tan-skinned man with noticeably puffy lips, wearing a gray beanie and an orange sweater with black outlines, was waving out to the crowd with an obnoxious laugh to boot. His opponent was not as energetic as he was as he also emerged from the ground. He simply kept to himself, the rim of his cap continuing to shadow over his eyes. The Pikachu on his shoulder mimicked his rather stoic expression.

"And now on the right, please welcome an old fan favorite returning to the competition for the first time for years and native to our fair region of Kanto, Ash of Pallet Town!"

Walking out from the from the right corridor was a young man around fourteen years old wearing a long black jacket with yellow lining and matching black pants, he had long black hair reaching down to his waist his eyes covered by the bangs of his hair.

Aah!" May gasped.

"May, what's wrong?" Max asked.

"That's Ash?! I-I… I… I bumped into him yesterday!"

"What?!" the rest of their friends chorused in. They all managed to obtain seats at the second row, close to the action. Misty, Brock, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan all looked towards the direction of the brunette Coordinator and her brother.

"When we got off the ship… and when we were separated…"

"Wow, if even you couldn't recognize Ash when he arrived to the island, he must've changed a lot," Misty said.

"I suppose that's usually the case when you don't see someone for a long period of time," Brock mused. "I never imagined such a drastic change in just a year after leaving Iris and Cilan."

"Yeah, what gives?" Iris questioned. "Is that really Ash fighting there right now? How can we be sure he's not an imposter?"

"There's no other way to say it, but that is Ash," Anabel then spoke up, having sat the farthest away from the group next to May.

"Anabel? I didn't realize you were sitting there. My bad."

"I was just recovering from May's astonishment, that's all."

"Sorry about that, but I just get worked up because… well, you know."

"I see Ash is still a touchy subject to discuss," a rather even-toned voice added in, revealing to have originated from Sabrina sitting in the row behind the group, much to their additional surprise.

"Hey, Sabrina," Misty greeted. "Can you confirm for us that this is the real Ash battling down there? No one here seems to want to believe that the sad boy with the red cap completely covering his eyes and Pikachu on his shoulder is Ash."

"Sorry!" Dawn interrupted. "It's just too good to be true!"

"And I wouldn't necessarily label him as 'sad,' more like… 'unenthusiatic'?" Cilan suggested casually. As they carried on their rather meaningless argument, Brock leaned forward on his lap to grab Anabel's attention.

"Hey, Anabel, can you read what Ash or his Pikachu are feeling?" Brock asked, to which he received an immediate response of the Salon Maiden shaking her head.

"For one thing, this crowd's getting in the way of my concentration," Anabel explained, frowning. "And for some reason, I can't seem to feel anything from Pikachu. It's not exactly a 'hollow' or 'empty' feeling, but it's kind of like… running into a wall, a dead-end to be specific."

"Interesting."

"I'm curious about his opponent though. Do you think Ash will have a hard time against him?"

"As far as I know about Jump, the first time I've seen him was back at the Hoenn Ever Grande Conference a few years ago," Brock began. "That was also back when Ash was competing in it as well. Jump faced off against a Trainer named Morrison, who was one of Ash's rivals at the time, during the preliminaries as well, but lost."

"I know I saw Morrison around in the tournament, but I don't know if he started his preliminary round yet," Max intervened.

"Anyway, we'll see how much he's changed since the Ever Grande Conference," Brock concluded.

Elsewhere in the main stadium…

"Man, I can't believe I couldn't find Cilan and the others," Stephan mumbled to himself, sitting in the second-to-front row, surrounded by various screaming Pokémon fans. His frown turned into a smile, knowing full well of what's about to happen. "But that's not going to stop me from seeing how strong Ash has gotten!"

He then stood up with the rest of the cheering spectators and basically joined the crowd.

Up in the higher cheap seats…

Paul stood by the stair railings, leaning down and looking upon the upcoming battle with a grim frown.

.  
.

(Arena Duel Field.)

Heh heh heh heh heh! I remember seeing your face around from somewhere before," Jump chuckled, "You're Morrison's friend from the Ever Grande Conference years back, that's right. Oh, boy, this is gonna be sweet! First you, and then Morrison!"

"…" Ash made no reaction to his opponent's arrogant taunts.

Jump strapped on a orange duel disk producing a green blade. "Okay,okay, okay! Let's go kid."

Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out a black deck case confusing Jump and the audience. He simply held it up as it burst into purple energy wrapping around Ash's chest creating covering it in pitch black armor resembling a dragons snout with golden horn like accents. The orb in the center glowed gree showing a green deck hologram shuffling itself, shocking Jump and the audience. When the shuffling stopped the hologram disappeared and spreading from Ash's back were six feathers made of pure green energy with five cards materializing in Ash's hand.

"Wow folks it looks like Mr. Ketchum has come full of surprise's for this tournament!" The announcer shouted as the crowd cheered.

"Wow, where did Ash get a that?" Misty asked in disbelief.

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's get this show going! I'll start." Jump said as he drew his card looking over his hand. "I'll start things off by playing Spike Rhinoceros (1800/1600) in attack mode!" Appearing beside Jump was a humanoid Rhino like creature covered with several spikes across its body. "That ends my turn."

"My turn..." Ash said with a monotone drawing his card. "I set a monster in defense mode, I end my turn."

"That's all he's going to do?" Max said confused.

"Yeah usually Ash would go straight forward and attack with his monsters. So whats he up to?" Dawn asked.

"It has been 4 years who knows what Ash has learned over that time." Brock said looking over to his old friend who had an unreadable expression

"Okay, okay ,okay! My turn now! And I'm summoning Speed Jaguar!" Jump shouted, as a curvy female leopard warrior appeared with a curved blade in hand. "Alright! Spiked Rhinoceros take out that face down monster!" Jump ordered as his monster dashed forward preparing to drive his elbow into Ash's face down despite that the young man, didn't look phased. The card flipped to reveal a feral, green-turtle coated in dark black armor its head emerged from his shell before biting down into the opposing monsters arm throwing it back.

"Is that...Emerald Tortoise?" May asked with disbelief gazing upon the darker form of the usually gentle and shy spirit.

Anabel clenched her chest tightly feeling a dark aura emanating from the Crystal Beast monster, one of rage, sadness and a desire for destruction in fact she sensed it from within all of his cards.

"First Ash gets a new look, and so do his monsters." Iris exclaimed.

Jump grit his teeth as he ended his turn, so Ash proceeded to draw his next card. "I play Pot of Greed..." Ash said as he held up the spell card before it vanished only to be replaced with two new cards. "That ends my turn..." Ash finished.

"What's this! Ash ends his turn without summoning a signal monster!" Announcer shouted.

"What's wrong didn't get the cards you need?" Jump taunted but Ash didn't even seem to care.

"Hurry up a make your move, if have look your ugly fucked up face any longer I'll throw up." Ash said darkly glaring at his opponent who was  
Feb 14, 2018"Hurry up a make your move, if have look your ugly fucked up face any longer I'll throw up." Ash said darkly glaring at his opponent who was taken aback by his outburst as were many others in the audience not expecting that from Ash who never insulated his opponent.

Jump grit his teeth in anger glaring at the young boy who only smirked. "Sorry did I strike a nerve." Ash said tauntingly.

"Why you! I draw!" Jump shouted drawing his card. "I sacrifice both my monsters to summon Assault Lion (2600/2500) in attack mode!" Jump shouted as a massive humanoid Lion letting lose a strong roar.

"Next I'll activate the Spell card, Medicine Eater! This card let's me add half the Atk and Def the monster's I used to tribute summon him and add it to his own!" Jump stated. "So now my Assault Lion's Atk goes up by 2800 points!" Jump laughed as his monster roared. (Assault Lion: 2600-5400)

"That things got over 5000 Atk points hows Ash suppose to beat that!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Don't worry Ash'll find a say." Stephan said confidently knowing Ash will pull through.

"Now play the spell Big Bang Shot! Now my Lion can deal piercing damage!" Jump stated as his Lions armor gained a metallic gauntlet letting out another loud roar however Ash was still unfazed. "Okay, okay, okay! Let's end this now! Go Assault Lion, smash fist!" Assault Lion reared back his fist before bringing it down hard towards the Crystal Beast only for it to be met by a massive wall of cards. "Okay,okay, okay what's this?"

"Its called power wall." Ash said as he reached for his deck and threw away most of his cards of his cards into the air!

"For each card I discard to my graveyard and then I negate 100 points of damage, meaning 2400 altogether is shielded my life points and since I discarded 19 cards I still have 500 life points left." Ash said with smirk on his face while Jump grit his teeth. The people in the stands cheered amazed with Ash's strategy but Ash's friends in the stands were shocked by how Ash had so carelessly discarded his cards.

"I don't believe it...Ash he...he just treated his cards like they were trash..." Max said in disbelief.

"This brings a bitter taste to my mouth." Cilan said leaning back into his seat.

The others were also shocked by Ash's actions he had always been so close to his cards and valued each of them to see him just discard them so mercilessly.

"How could he do such a thing." Dawn gasped."He doesn't even seem to care."

"My turn, I draw!" Ash said drawing his card a dark smirk spread on his face. "I activate the Spell Monster Reborn to revive one of the monsters I discarded, rise up Guardian Eatos!" A ray of light shone down from the sky and from the heavens descended a woman in tribal Native American garb wearing a headdress resembling the head of a giant bald eagle with white wings protruding from her back (2500/2000). 

"What's this! Kethcum has just brought forth his Ace monster the majestic Guardian Eatos!" The announcer exclaimed as the crowd cheered.

"So what that things still not strong enough to beat my Lion!" Jump bragged.

"Who said it was." Ash said holding up a card. "I play the Spell Destruction Chant, with it I can destroy one monster on the field!" Ash announced causing Jump to be taken aback at this development only to be shocked at his opponents next move. "I destroy Guardian Eatos!" Ash declared point over to Eatos who simply closed her eyes excepting her fate as her body became engulfed in black flames.

"W-w-w-whats this! Ketchum has just destroyed his own monster! What could he possibly be thinking!?" The announcer exclaimed while the audience was completely shocked by Ash's move.

"Eatos has served me well, but I don't need her anymore." Ash said holding up a card with a dark glint in his eyes.

Anabel gasped clenching her chest tightly as she felt something very wrong coming from that card as a dark aura surrounded Ash's body. 'This...this feeling...I..I can't take it...' Anabel thought as her breathing began to become heavy.

"Anabel are you alright!?" May said with concern drawing the others to look at the frightened expression on the Salon Maidens face.

"Guardian Eatos is a creature of purity and light.... when she's destroyed, you've unleashed a creature of evil and darkness..." The ground in the center of the field slowly sunk downward, until it formed a large bottomless black hole. Black smoke began to slowly trail upward, and an aura of pure evil radiated from the hole itself. It however actually came from the monster that was coming forth.

The creature was wrapped in bandages. The hair was dirty blonde, in sharp locks of hair cascading down its back and around the shoulders and chest. It was clad in dark plated and segmented armor around the forearms, along the torso, crotch, lower legs, shoulders, and the boots it wore. The shoulder gauntlets were a large triple pauldron shaped at a triangular point, and deadly hooked blades jutted from the gauntlets on the arms. It wore the same dress-like outfit that Eatos wore, however the new attachment was a tattered black cape-like cloak. The face was covered by a bone white mask, with a slanted sickle of an eye opening, revealing its red gaze, which glowed softly with the seal forming upon its forehead.

"This is my new Guardian, DeathScythe!" Ash shouted as his knew monsters let out an eerie growl its eyes flashing bright red. "Next I'll equip it with Reaper Scythe." DreadScythe held up its hands as a large black Scythe matrialzied in his hands. "Also its power increase my Guardian of Darkness five hundred points for each monster in my graveyard." It grasped forth from the closing portal, a rusted and wicked scythe.

"And if your pathetic brain can't comprehend. I trashed 19 cards." Ash remedied.

"Wait 500 hundred times 19, that comes up to....9500 Atk points!" Bianca shouted in shock as Dreadsychths power slowly began to increase.

(Dread Scythe: 2500-12000)

"12000 Atk! No way!" Jump shouted falling on his but as Ash smirked.

"Now go Dreadscythe! Slaughter his pathetic Lion! Last Death Violence!" Ash shouted as thew black aura covered his body spreading through out the arena as Dreadscythe dashed towards Assault Lion slicing it in half creating a powerful shockwave.


	51. Naruto vs Dennis

Naruto vs Dennis  
.  
.

Dennis:4000

Naruto:4000

"Since I'm feeling merciful, I'll allow you to make the first move." Naruto offered.

"I draw!" Dennis announced drawing a card. "I summon Performage Damage Juggler (1500/1000)." Damage Juggler appeared on Dennis field juggling for balls in his hands.

"Now I activate Performage Surprise appearance!'' Dennis called out as he slotted a spell card in his Duel Disk, with a spell appearing on his field.

The spell card then turned into a small music box as the music started playing. "This spell allows me to summon a Performage monster from ether my hand or graveyard and I chose my deck!''. Dennis called out as he explained his spell card's effect, before a card slotted out of his deck with Dennis picking the card with his right hand's index and middle fingers.

"And I chose Performage Trick Clown (1600/1200)!''. Dennis called out as the music box opened and fireworks came out into the air, with Trick Clown appearing with the fireworks.

"Now watch as I overlay my two Performage to create the Overlay Network!''. Dennis called out as he held his right hand into the air, with both his monsters turning into two lights that went into the air. "The Show Must go on! I Xyz summon Performage Trapeze Magician (2500/2000)!''. Dennis called out as his Extra deck opened and a card slotted out, which he grabbed and placed on his Duel Blade, with a new Monster that looks like a cross over of a clown and a Performage appeared on the field with 2 overlay units around it.

"Oh so you've brought our your Ace so soon huh." Naruto said smirking.

"I'm far from done, I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse my Performage Hat Tricker and Flame Eater!" Dennis announced as two of his Performage monsters entered the fusion vortex forming behind him.

"Mischievous performer with unyielding tenacity! Merge with the infinitely form-changing strings that connect people and become a new witch which dashes across the heavens!" Dennis chanted as a bright light erupted behind him. " I Fusion summon, appear, Performage Trapeze Force Witch (2400/1800)!" A Monster which resembled a female version of Trapeze Magician appeared on Dennis's field.

"With that done I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Dennis concluded. "Now let's see what you can do Naru-chan." Dennis teased causing Naruto's eyes to widen before gritting his teeth in rage at that nickname.

"It's my turn, draw!" Naruto shouted drawing his card. " First, I activate Angel Baton, by discarding one card from my hand I can add two from ny deck." Naruto said slotting one card before drawing two cards. "Now I'll summon out Goblindbergh!" The goblin pilot flew above the sky laughing. "And thanks to his ability I can summon out another level 4 monster. I summon Gagaga Magician!" The young spellcaster appeared tipping his hat.

"I now activate Double Summon, now appear Gogogo Giant!" Naruto shouted as the massive giant erupted from the ground. "And when he's summon I can revive the Gogogo Golem I discarded in defense mode!" Naruto announced swiping another card as Gogogo Golem rose from a purple vortex crossing his arms kneeling beside Gogogo Giant.

"He now has four level 4 monsters." Serena states.

"I activate the spell card, Parallel Material, during this turn I'm able to Xyz Summon treating one monster as two!" Naruto announced

"You can what!?" Dennis exclaimed with disbelief.

"I use Gogogo Golem to build the Overlay Network!" Naruto announced as a golden vortex formed beneath him drawing in his first Gogogo monster as orange energy erupting in a massive multicolored explosion.

"Appear, Number 37: Hope Woven Spider-Shark(2400/2100)!" Naruto shouted with dark blue surging around him as a yellow number 37 flashed in the air as the new monster appeared from the overlay network.

The inactive form of a soft white egg lined with spikes and dotted with eight pink orbs. A barbed blue tail emerged from the posterior, and the back six spikes lengthened, while the front two pushed out to form familiar arms tipped with sharp claws. A head similar to that of Bahamut Shark emerged with three of the pink orbs embedded in various places, and it growled at Dennis as it hovered in the air.

"I activate my Magician's effect shifting his level to 8!" Naruto declared as all eight stars on Gagaga Magican's belt began to glow. "Now I'll overlay my level 8 Gagaga Magician to build the Overlay Network!"

"I Xyz Summon Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy (3000/2500)!" Naruto roared as white aura surrounded him as a red number "38" flashed in the air as a white cross materialized.

It unfolded into a massive dragon, but unlike a Galaxy-Eyes, instead of solid hardlight, energy coursed through the blue sections of the dragon's body. Blades of that material formed the dragon's wings, and dark blue blades served as hind limbs. Powerful armoured forearms were covered in white armour as it took up a menacing position.

"For the third time I overlay Gogogo Giant!" Naruto shouted as a third vortex formed drawing in his Giant. "Now descend Number 39: Utopia (2500/2000)!"

A glowing orb encased in what appeared to be folded metal wings appeared from the portal. The wings opened up, and the sealed Number transformed into a winged knight in white and gold armor. Twin curved swords were equipped on his waste, large metal wings were spread across its back, a red 39 flashed on the left shoulder plate of his armor, and its helmet.

It gave a battlecry of "HOPE!" as it glared at the other two numbers, eager to defeat them. The onlookers of the summoning gasped in awe. This was a true knight in shining armor, a true hero that gave a new meaning to the word hope.


	52. Naruto vs Aster

The situation with Yuya, Yuji, and Yuta is very confusing. Three people who look the same but have different personalities living in one body sounds confusing but seems very different from DID. Yuya was using the skills she acquired over her duels and dueling Jack with them while the Lancers including Yusei and Akiza were watching the duel. Once the Sector Security goons were released from the control of Roget we all set out to Roget's HQ. After a series a duels we managed to finally find Zuzu but Roget activated a giant Dimension hopping machine sent us all to another dimension.

Naruto: "Ow... Hey were am I?"

I sat up and looked around to see that I was in a ruined city. At first I thought it was in Den City but quickly looking around I noticed I wasn't there. I must be in the Xyz dimension. And like in the Synchro Dimension I'm starting to hear the faint roar from my extra deck, but this time instead of one monster I started hearing two dragons. I looked around and saw that I was no longer with any of the Lancers but instead I was all alone.

???: "Who are you!?"

I guess I spoke too soon. Looking over to the source of the noise I saw a cloaked figure. Not knowing if they were friend or foe I activated my duel disk as they activated theirs.

???: "You're picking a fight you cannot win!"

Naruto: "Heh, You're confident in your abilities."

???: "Very, I've defeated scum like you before."

The person took off their cloak to reveal Aster Phoenix, one of the higher ups in the Academia's army.

Naruto/Aster: "Duel!"

Aster: "You're going first in this duel"

Naruto: "Well then, my turn. First off I'll activate Boot Sector Launch and use its effect to summon Silverrokket and Anesthrokket Dragon in defense mode! (1900/100) (0/2200) Due to Boot Sector Launch's effect, both fo my Rokkets gain 300 Attack and Defense. I set one card and end my turn. 

Aster: "I expected more, I draw. I activate Polymerization! I fuse Destiny HERO Drilldark and Destiny HERO Celestial I Fusion Summon! Level 8, Destiny HERO - Dystopia! (2800/2400) 

Naruto: "Damn, this can't be good"

Aster: "Battle, Destiny HERO Dystopia attack Silverrokket!"

Aster's monster attacked my monster but thanks to it being in defense mode I didn't take any damage.

Aster: "I set one card and end my turn."

Naruto: "During the End Phase when a Rokket is destroyed I can summon a different one from my deck, I summon Rokket Tracer!" (1600-->1900/1000-->1300)

Aster: "So you go another monster, that's it."

Yn: "Oh just you wait. I draw! I activated my spell card Borrel Regenerator to summon back Silverrokket Dragon!" (1900-->2200/100-->400) Now I activate my facedown card, Squib Draw. By destroying Silverrokket Dragon I can draw two cards."

Aster: "Destroying your own monster to gain an edge?"

Naruto: "When a monster equipped with Borrel Regenerator is destroyed I can draw another card! Now I use the effect of Rokket Tracer, by destroying Boot Sector Launch I can summon another Rokket from my deck, I summon Magnarokket Dragon." (1800/1200) "And Since I summoned a Dark Dragon monster, I can summon Noctovision Dragon from my hand!" (0/2800) 

Aster: "4 monsters? If you're not going for an Xyz summon then what are you going for?" 

Naruto: "You should've waited to see what I'm capable of what I'm able to do! Appear, the future circuit that lights up my path!"

Story continues below  
Promoted stories  
Aster: "What!?" 

Naruto: "Topologic Bomber Dragon! Aiming Blast!"

Topologic Bomber Dragon shot a blast directly at Astral.

*Aster's LP: 4000-->2600*

Aster: "Damn... That sure is a lot of damage."

Naruto: "I set two cards and end my turn."

Aster: "My turn, I draw! I activate the spell card Fusion Destiny! I can Fusion Summon a monster that lists Destiny HERO as a material by sending monsters from my hand or deck, I send Destiny HERO Dogma and Plasma from my deck to the grave. I Fusion Summon! Destiny End Dragoon!" (3000/3000) 

Naruto: "Woah... That's a big monster..."

Aster: "I activate the effect of Destiny End Dragoon! I can destroy your monster and deal you damage equal to its attack! So say goodbye to Topologic Bomber Dragon!"

Naruto: "What!?"

Destiny End Dragoon destroyed my Cyberse Dragon as I was flung into the wall behind me.

*Naruto's LP: 4000-->1000*

Aster: "Give up while you can before you're carded."

I looked up and slowly struggled to stand. I Don't think I'll be able to do this.

???: "Get up Naruto."

Naruto: "What the?... Who is there?" 

???: "Get up, just have faith, and use your opponent's tactics against them!"

I suddenly realized, I knew how to fusion summon. But I only had one fusion spell and whenever I got it in my hand I've never used it. Standing up much to Aster's surprise.

Aster: "Hmph, I set a card and end my turn. And due to Destin Fusion my monster is destroyed." 

Naruto: "Thank goodness... I draw! I summon Rokket Synchron!" (0/0) "When Rokket Synchron is summoned I can resurrect Noctovision Dragon with its effects negated!"

Aster: "I play my trap card! Fateful Hour! I target a monster in my grave that can't be Normal Summoned and summon it! Come back Destiny End Dragoon!"

Naruto: "It's back... No! I can do this! I play the continuous spell, World Legacy Guardragon! I target Rokket Tracer in my grave and summon it!" (1600/1000) "Then I play my facedown card Quick-Launch! And I use Rokket Tracer's effect to destroy Quick-Launch, now I can summon out two Rokkets from my deck! I choose Magnarokket and Metalrokket!" (1800/1200) (1700/1400)

Aster: "What's next, another Link Summon?" 

Naruto: "No! With my Level 4 Magnarokket and level 4 Metalrokket Dragons, I build the Overlay Network!"

The overlay network appears before me as my two Rokkets fly into it.

Naruto: "When two soaring roars merge into thunder, it opens the eternal door and shows its power! XYZ Summon! Appear Rank 4, Borreload eXcharge Dragon!" (3000/2500)

Aster: "Xyz summon..." 

Naruto: "Now I play my second face-down, another Borrel Regenerator! Come back Magnarokket! Now I use the quick-play spell! Rapid Trigger!"

???: "At last. Unleash the power!"

Naruto: "By destroying Rokket Tracer and Magnarokket Dragon I can Fusion Summon a monster! Two dragons that live in the network, surpass the root of evil and become one! Fusion Summon! Appear level 8, Borreload Furious Dragon!" (3000/2500)

Aster: "And Fusion!?"

(A/n: I know I already used this video in another chapter but I decided to do it again since I did the Xyz and Fusion.)

Aster: "Along with Synchro!?"

Naruto: "When Borreload Savage Dragon is summoned to the field I can target a Link monster in my Grave and equip it to itself and It gains Borrel counters equal to the link markers of that monster and gains half of the attack!"

Aster: "But, you only have your Bomber Dragon there..."

Naruto: "Yep! I equip Topologic Bomber Dragon to Borreload Savage Dragon!"

*Borreload Savage Dragon ATK: 3000-->4500*  
*Borreload Savage Dragon: +4 Borrel Counters*

All three of my dragons released a roar at Aster and his Dragoon.

Naruto: "Battle! Go Borreload Savage Dragon! Attack Destiny End Dragoon! Barrel fire of Thunder!" 

Aster's LP: 2600-->1100

Aster: "Agh... Damn..."

Naruto: "This is it for you! Go Borreload Furious Dragon! Barrel fire of anger!"

Aster's LP: 1100-->0

Aster's lifepoints hit zero as he disappeared before I could question him. My dragons looked back at me before vanishing as I fell onto one knee. Exhausted and never took that much damage in one turn. I look up to see someone walk up to me but before I could make out it was I passed out. 


	53. Yuya and Naruto vs Declan

Yuya vs Declan

"I, using my Scale 4 Entermate Trump Witch and my Scale 8 Synthesis Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya declared setting his cards.

Two pillars appeared next to Yuya, a funny-looking witch dress in a trump cards patterns at the right column and a female magician with pink robes from his earlier duel at the left column, rise up in pillars of light.

"With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 5 to 7!" Yuya declared. 

"Swing! Pendulum of Souls! Draw your arc of light on the skies!" Yuya chanted. 

"Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters! Stargazer Magician and Entermate Mammoth Splash!" A portal appears overhead and two rays of light burst through from it. One is a magician dressed in white robe with blonde hair and the other is a pink mammoth with a hat and bow tie. 

"A Pendulum Summon right out of the gates? Yuya is really into it!" Dennis said. "With this, I end my turn" Yuya announced 

"What did you hear from Yuzu Hiiragi? What would a person of the Academia want to know?" Shun asked Serena who didn't reply.

"My turn" Reiji said as he drew a card from his deck "With the effect of the D/D Swirl Slime in my hand I am able to fuse it with the D/D Berformet" Reiji said as he send the cards to the graveyard. 

"Your powers have grown to be quite impressive, but as you will see, I am more than capable of warding off any threat you send my way Yuya!" Reiji declared as his two demons entered the Fusion Portal a golden light shinning behind him.

"I Fusion Summon! Be born D/D/D Flame King Genghis!" A towering figure clad in armor, a large tower shield held in one hand and a crimson blade in the other. Steam poured off its being, and its eyes burned like fire.

"Genghis...The Fusion Monster he used the last time they fought!" Gongenzaka said. 

"Yuya has fought Reji Akaba before this?" Nagisa asked

"He has. At You Show Duel School" Gongenzaka answers. 

"And who won that time?" Dennis asked. 

"The match was interrupted before it could end. But had the Duel played out..." Gongenzaka replied. 

"Additionally, I summon the Tuner Monster D/D Night Howling from my hand!" Reji announced as the demonic jaws appeared on the field. 

"A Tuner Monster?!" Dennis said. 

"That's right. Reji doesn't use only Fusion Summoning!" Gongenzaka said

"When this card is successfully summoned I am able to special summon one D/D monster from my graveyard and make its attack zero be reborn D/D Berformet!" Reiji declared as Berformet emerged from Night Howling's mouth onto the field.

"I tune my level four D/D Berformet with my level three D/D Night Howling" Reiji said as Howling expanded into three rings surrounding Berformet.

"Observe. Such is the power we shall wield together when we defy the forces of Duel Academy!" Declan announced as a beam of light appeared behind him. 

"I Synchro Summon! D/D/D Gust King Alexander!" Emerging from a pillar of wind was a silver-clad warrior, a translucent blue wind flowing around its body and wielding a thin blade in hand. 

"Wow! Even Synchro Summoning...!" Dennis said in shock. 

"D/D/D Flame King Genghis's effect, when another D/D monster is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a D/D monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn! D/D Swirl Slime!" Genghis swung down his sword down creating a purple portal from which Swirl Slime emerged.

"Additionally, I activate Gust King Alexander's effect, when another D/D monster is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower D/D monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn again! D/D Berformet!" Following his fellow demonic kings lead Alexander created a second portal calling back another demon.

"I double D/D Swirl Slime's Level with D/D Berformet's effect!"Reji announced

"With this, he has two Level 4 monsters" Gongenzaka said. 

"Don't tell me he can use more than Fusion and Synchro...!" Dennis gasped.

"I overlay my level four D/D Berformet and Swirial Slime!" Reiji announced as a red vortex appeared drawing in both monsters as purple energy. 

"Prepare to meet a trio of sovereign warriors, because there's a third king on the way!" Declan declared.

"I Xyz Summon D/D/D Wave King Caesar!" A third king appeared, a knight in dark purple and silver armor with a massive broadsword in its two hands and two orbs of blue light orbiting it. It swung the sword out with a loud growl and stepped in line with Alexander

Dennis gulped "fusion, synchro and xyz too" Dennis said in awe

"Wait you're from LDS and you didn't know that much Reiji Akaba is famous for mastering three different summoning methods" Shingo said

"You knew?" Dennis asked

"Well, this is my first time seeing it I heard Masumi saw Reiji did the exact same play as last time" Shingo said as he looked at the tan skinned girl. 

"It's not just three.." Naruto said getting Shingo and the others attention. "This bastard can use Pendulums as well." 

"Well even I know that much." Shingo said smugly 

"And most likely what lies even beyond that!" Yuya said 

"Beyond.." Shingo said as Yuya and Reiji just stared each other down.

"You came here to fight me?" Shun asked Serena 

"That's right if I could defeat the Xyz remnants in Standard I thought I would be able to prove my abilities to the Professor Leo Akaba who hadn't send me to the front lines" Serena said.

"That was what drove me to come to this dimension but I believed that Academia fight to unite the dimension is justice and I was proud to be able to fight for that cause but after what Yuzu told me that my comrades who went to the Xyz Dimension did not act as if they were preserving justice instead they acted as if it was a hunting game smiling and laughing as they attacked people" Serena said "Is that the truth, what Yuzu told me!?" 

"It is. They continued to hunt defenceless people as if it were a game!" Shun explains.

"Gust King Alexander take on Stargazer Magician and blow him off the field!" Declan commanded as his Alexander swung his sword and unleashed a gust like tornado and destroyed the Stargazer.

"King Caesar is next, now splash that mammoth back into extinction, tidily torrent!" Caesar swung his big sword and creating a water stream and knocked away Splashmammoth then creating a fire. 

"Yuya you picked a battle that you could never win, so feel the wrath of Flame King Gengsis!" Flame King Gengsis swung its sword and unleashed a fiery fire blast and knocking Yuya down a stairway. (Yuya:4000-2000)

"Yes, your Obelisk Force was merciless, they took out anyone that wasn't duelists including my little sister who was carded in front me." Leonardo said. 

"Including my family and cats." Katt said sadly. 

"They chased anyone in their path wether they were duelists or not." Raptor added as his eyes turned into dinosaur eyes, 

"Even now their faces and laughter are carved into my eyes and ears I will never be able to forget it" Shun said as Serena was visibly shaken as Shun told her what happened. 

(LDS: Observation Room)

"Declan is flawless, each one of his attacks has left Yuya defenceless. This duel is a complete mismatch on every level." Himika said smugly. 

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Reiji said watching as Yuya staggered to his feet. "Of course I know that nothing I've done has been a surprise to you. I know exactly what your thinking, that you still have a chance to comeback. 

"When comes to dueling you don't miss a beat, do you Declan? Yuya asked struggling to get up on his feet. "No wonder everyone thinks you're a genius, I bet you knew about what would happen in the Battle Royal too, like how many would fall and how many would make it! It all turned out just as you predicted. You think of us as nothing but puppets!" He shouted as his anger began to build up ad the gang looked on with worry expect for Shay and his comrades. 

Are you satisfied it ended just as you expected? We are not your puppets! Michio and Teppei... Everyone who turned into cards... They were all humans with their own hearts! Even Yuzu..! Yuzu was... always by my side and encourging me! When I would be mocked for my father and bullied, she was always there for me." Yuya said as tears began to build in his eyes. 

"Because Yuzu was there, I...! The reason I found what was beyond Pendulum was because I saw Yuzu trying her hardest to become stronger! That's why I also...! My turn!" Yuya shouted drawn his card.

"With the already set Trump Witch and Creation Magician, Pendulum Summon! Be reborn from the Extra Deck! Stargazer Magician and Performapal Splash Mammoth ! Finally from my hand, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000)!" Yuya's ace monster appeared alongside his other monsters with a loud roar 

"I activate Mammoth Splash's effect, when this card is used for a Fusion Material, I can Fusion Summon without using 'Polymerization' but Mammoth Splash is banished!" Yuya announced, Mammoth Splash made a jingling noise before it's blue ballon popped releasing bubbles.

"The monster I fuse with Mammoth Splash is...Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya raised his hand. "Dual-colored eyed dragon, become one with the blizzard behemoth and give birth to anew power!" Yuya chanted as his two monsters entered the fusion vortex.

"Fusion Summon! Come forth, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (3000/2000)!" The feral version of Odd-Eyes appeared as it let off a roar.

"That's the Fusion Dragon that made it's first appearance in his Duel with me!" Gong said.

"I activate Stargazer Magician's effect, when a Pendulum Monster leaves the field, I can Special Summon it! Return, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya said as his ace returned once more as Stargazer Magician sliced the air forming a star sign of a dragon. 

"Then, I activate Performapal Trump Witch's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can use monsters on my field as materials to perform a Fusion Summon!" Yuya declared as Trump Witch let loose a flurry of red and black coloured suits of cards signs. 

"The monsters I choose to fuse are Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Stargazer Magican!" Yuya stated as the two monsters rose in the air.

"Wielder of mysterious powers, become a bright light in the eye of the dragon!" Yuya chanted. "Fusion Summon! Come forth, arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (3000/2000)!" The armored the Odd-Eyes with a huge gold circular ring on it's back and one of it's eyes was covered up.

"This time it's the Fusion Dragon he used in our Duel!" Mieru said in surprise 

"Beast-Eyes and Rune-Eyes are both monsters I was able to call upon thanks to the hint I got from Yuzu, from wanting to defeat LDS and being taught by Sora." Yuya said 

"I see so he was the one who thought her fusion summoning" Masumi said as she continued to watch the duel while Yuya remembered back then he figured out that Sora was teaching her fusion summoning.

"Oh from Sora Shiunin while I did not know that specifically, to think she'd learn from a duelist from Academia" Reiji said. 

"Don't tell me you knew that too!" Yuya said "that Sora was from Academia!" 

"Yes his fusion summon energy was on a different level from those of LDS." Reiji stated. "I see so that in turn effected you giving you the power to call upon a new dragon"

"Are you telling me that Sora's power went from Yuzu to me?" Yuya said if he and Yuto were not focused on the duel they would have heard the voice laughed a bit at that statement. 

"Are you trying to say that my being able to call out Clear Wing Guardian Dragon is from Academia's power!" Yuya said not liking that his dragons was being labeled like that.

"It's just a single hypothesis, it hasn't been proven yet." Reiji replied. 

"I was inspired by Yuzu to get stronger and beat LDS which is why I will beat you here and now! When Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon has used Stargazer Magician as Fusion Material, it can attack three times!" Yuya stated as Rune-Eyes's ring was gather energy in form of a triangle.

"Battle! Rune Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack D/D/D Wave King Caesar, D/D/D Flame King Genghis and D/D/D Gust King Alexander. Triple Shining Burst!" Yuya's dragon fired three blue lasers that destroyed all of Reiji's monsters. (Reiji: 4000-1900)

"Now Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Reiji directly, Hell Dive Burst!". 

"Reiji only has 1900 Life points!" Meiru said

"If he takes an attack from the 3000 attack from Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon... it's over!" Gong stated 

The attack hit and caused an explosion of smoke and when it parted Akaba Reiji was still standing. 

"I activated the Trap Card I had set... D/D/D Contract Modifcation, by banishing the 'D/D/D' monster with the highest Atk points in my Graveyard, I negate any damage dealt to me. I can also add one Level 4 or lower 'D/D' Pendulum Monster from mY Deck to my Hand." Reiji stated as he added a card to his hand.

"I have come to understand that the reaosn you found the path from Pendulum to Fusion was because of your power and your strong feelings towards Yuzu Hiragi but if you evolve only through strong emotions you cannot win at dueling remember what I said to you back then during our first duel" Reiji said as Yuya widen his eyes in shocked as he remember what Reiji told him during their first duel. "The lancers are a squad made to fight Academia in real combat remember I told you that reckless and unstable emotions can be fatal in a real battle!" 

"Get real, I don't want anything to do with you or you're Lancers!" Yuya yelled.

"You don't want to save Yuzu Hiragi" Reiji said causing Yuya to gasp in surprise 

"what!?" Gongenzaka exclaimed. 

"Yuzu...are you telling me she alive?!" Yuya said hoping that the girl he loves is alive and maybe that their a chance he can rescue her.

"Do you mean she was capture by the Obelisk Force are you saying that you saw that!" Serena said shocking Dennis. 

'Don't tell me he saw Yuri abducting her then that means my identity is also' Dennis thought as Masumi saw him and narrowed her eyes. 

"Now end your turn next is my turn to show you my true strength" Reiji said as Yuya just gritted his teeth. "If you want to defeat Academia and save Yuzu Hiragi you must overcome me first!" Reiji said as he held out fist at Yuya.

If you want to take down Academia and save Yuzu Hiriagi, you'll have to surpass me first" Reiji said Yuya gritted his teeth. 

"Reiji intends to adds Yuya Sakaki to the Lancers despite all this hostility" Himeka asked 

"He is the pioneer of Pendulum he said we need his power to take on Academia" Nakajima said

"Even though the Pendulum summon is no longer his alone" Himeka said.

"My turn draw!" Reiji said as he drew a card "I set the scale one D/D Magical Astronomer Galilei and scale ten D/D Magical Astronomer Kepler on the Pendulum scale" Reiji said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared on the middle of his duel disk. 

"I can summon level 2 to 9 monsters simultaneously!" Reiji announced as the monsters appeared in pillars as Yuya got his guard up 

"it's coming Reiji Akaba Pendulum summon" Gongenzaka said.

Grand power which shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness!" Reiji chanted. "Pendulum Summon! Appear and come forth! The supreme deity that passes judgment upon the twilight of gods! D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok!"

"When this card is successfully summoned, I can special summon one D/D/D monster from my graveyard revive D/D/D Wave King Caesar!" Reiji said as Caesar reappeared on the field.

"Be careful Yuya he planning something" Yuto said as he appeared in sprit form

"Yeah your right but what..?" Yuya said. 

"Abyss Ragnarok attack points is 2200 and Caesar has 2400 attack points and even if he has those monsters on the field he still doesn't have the power to take down my dragons" Yuya said as he looked at both his dragons standing behind him.

"summon D/D Necro Slime from my hand" Reiji said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Necro Slime appeared on the field 

"Then I activate Abyss Ragnarok's effect I release D/D Necro Silme and banish one monster on my opponent field" Reiji announced as Ragnarok destroyed Necro Slime. and it 

"I'll banish your Musia The Melodious Maestra!" Reji said. 

"What?!" Yuya said in shock. Abyss Ragnarok" hefts the glowing husk, which connects with Rune-Eyes and banishing it. 

"Damn it!" Yuya curses. He still has Beast-Eyes on the field!" Gongenzaka said. 

"I active the effect of D/D Necro Slime in my Graveyard! By banishing this card, I can Fusion Summon a D/D/D monster!" Reji said. 

"Reji Akaka can also..." Gongenzaka started. 

"Pendulum Fusion?!" Yuya finishes. 

"The monster I will fuse are Abyss Ragnarok and Caesar! Crush the twilight of the gods, and open the way to a new world with the force of your surging wave!" Reiji chanted 

"Fusion Summon! Come before me, autocratic god of limits! D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok! (ATK: 3200)" Reji said. 

"An Atk of 3200?!" Yuya said. 

"And now, I activate the Fusion Material, Caesar's, effect from the Graveyard, I add one Dark Contract card from my deck to my hand! Reiji announced. "Battle, I attack Beast-Eyes with Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok! The End of Judgment!" Reji said Caesar unleashed a surge of blue-energy at the dragon, destroying it and leave Yuya's field empty again.

"First Rune-Eyes and now Beast-Eyes too!?" Gongenzaka said amazed that Reiji was able to turn the duel around in his favor 

"Now darling field is empty" Meiru said.

"Is that all you got?" Reiji asked 

"what did you say!?" Yuya shouted 

"you haven't given it your all yet and I haven't gone all out either obviously" Reiji said "I set three cards face down and end my turn" Reiji said as two face down appeared on the field before disappearing. "Now it's your turn if you want me to go all out, I'm sure you won't be unwilling to show me your all." 

"Hmph, just like how he didn't stand a chance against my friends and I." Leonardo remarked with a cold stare. "What did you say?!" Gong warned. 

"Are you looking for a fight?" Leonardo asked glaring at the Steadfast duelist. 

"Bring it on." Gong replied glaring back.

They stared off at each other as they growled in anger. 

"Not again." Serena said annoyingly and doing the face palm with her left hand on her face.

"That's enough!" Declan called out impatiently.

Moon Shadow then got between the two Duelists. "Hey, break it up!" He said as he broke them up.

"You were beaten by Jenna badly so you must feel the same frustration that Yuya must be feeling." Raptor spoke amusingly. "Your friend is losing badly like Sora did against Shay, how pathetic."

Gong approached the Dinosaur Xyz User  
"Shut your mouth Dino boy!" Gong shouted glaring angrily. 

"Make me you big nose punk!" Raptor shouted back as his human eyes changed into Dinosaur Eyes and he let out a vicious snarl as they growled giving each other a furious glare.

'My, my, this is getting ugly.' Dennis thought looking nervous. "These kids will need a time out."

"Both of you quit your bickering!" Declan ordered loudly getting really annoyed. 

"Stay out of this!" Gong and Raptor both shouted in unison

"This isn't time to fighting with each other, so all of you be quiet." Moon Shadow ordered. 

"He's right, let these two finish their duel." Celina added. Raptor and Gong pulled away from each other both scoffing. 

"Serena and Moon Shadow have a point and right now Yuya's monsterless." Aura said.

"Poor Yuya he's getting his butt kicked, meow." Katt commented. "Hey, Yuya won't lose!" Aura spatted.

Katt looked down at Aura with a cold stare making the fortunate duelist back away.

"Hey are you sure Yuzu was kidnapped by Academia if you know then answer me I'm tired of you dodging the damn question!" Yuya said as much as he wants to beat Reiji he was more concerned with saving Yuzu no matter the cost. 

"In that case, defeat me" Reiji said

"What?!" Yuya said "you said you wanted to beat me for Yuzu and everyone else right" Reiji said. 

"If I gave you an answer you mean to say that as long as Yuzu Hiragi is alright, whatever happens to your other carded comrades doesn't matter" Reiji said 

"you bastard" Yuya said as Yuto's memories flooded through his mind the memories of the people of heartland and Michio and Teppei being turned into cards. Yuya's eyes turned red a dark aura appeared around him "darling!" Meiru said 

"Yuya!" Gongenzaka said as he was seeing Yuya entering that berserk like state. "Why, why is Reiji Akaba provoking Yuya this much" Gongenzaka thought.

Yuya closed his eyes and a second later the darkness disappeared and he was back to normal when a hand touched his shoulder. The young Dueltainer turned to see Naruto who sent a deadly glare towards Declan as he held up his arm as his duel gauntlet formed. 

[Intrusion Penalty!] A surge of electricity ran through Naruto's body to no effect.

"I agree with Yuya, this whole mess is because your fucked up father and his idiotic plan. And your no better than him using others to accomplish your own goals for what you call the greater good, I just can't stand people like you." Naruto said pointing his finger toward Declan before drawing his card.

"I activate Pot of Greed, and draw two cards!" Naruto said as he drew. "Next I'll use Pendulum Call, so by discarding one card from my hand I can add two Magician Pendulum monsters to my hand!"

"Now using Yuya's Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" Naruto roared as five beams of light came downwards. "Show yourselves 5 Heavily Magician's, Iris, White Wing, Black Fang, Violet Poison, and Empyrian High Magician!" All five of Naruto's faithful magicians appeared kneeling before their master.

"He just Pendulum Summoned five monsters!?" Meiru said in shock

"But none of them are a match for the Presidents Cesar Ragnarok." Leonardo stated.

"You know something Reiji your King is a fearsome beast, but tell me what is a king...to a God! Naruto shouted placing a card onto his duel disk Black Fang, White Wing, and Violet Posion were gone in three eruptions of light...

"I summon the Egyptian God, Obelisk the Tormentor!" Naruto roared, within that same light, a giant, black shadow started to raise itself from the ground, its height started to reach higher than the tree tops. Once the light faded away, Reiji and the Lancers candidates were treated to the sight of a giant, blue behemoth of a monster. Muscles ripped throughout from its entire body and its wingspan may have been as large as the Winged Dragon of Ra's. Its head carried a row of sharp teeth, a head crest of three spikes extending from left, right and up, and its pupil-less red eyes stared down at the entire field as it growled.

"An Egyptian God cards!" Shun exclaimed

"That's impossible those cards were lost decades ago! How does he have one!" Raptor shouted.

Declan was taken aback at the sight of the legendary beast towering over him with utter disbelief, amazement, but most of all...fear. How was this possible he pondered, according to eye witnesses the Egyptian God cards had vanished years ago when Yugi Muto and his friends had gone on a trip to Egypt which both Seto Kaiba and Maxamillion Pegasus confirmed themselves. So was it possible that this boy was in possession of one of them. The mystery surrounding Naruto continued to grow more and more.

"I activate Obelisk's ability, by sacrificing both my remaining Magicians my Obelisk deals you damage equal to it's attack points!" Naruto said, both his Magicians turned into energy channelling it to Obelisk who's eyes glow as he raised his fist upwards. 

"GOD HAND CRUSHER!" Naruto roared as Obelisk slammed his fist downwards into Cesar Rangnarok creating a massive crater into the force blowing Declan off his feet into a nearby wall coughing up a bit of blood. (Declan:


	54. Kozuki vs Kaboom

Anna Kozuki: 8000

Anna Kaboom: 8000

"You first." Kozuki said with a mock bow.

Kaboom glared and drew.

Kaboom's hand: 6

She looked at the cards while seething with rage. 'If she's supposed to be me, then her deck must be the same.'

"I'm waiting." Kozuki said calmly. "And I'm starving for crepes. So go on so I can leave and get some more with my pal Yuma."

"Shut up and let me think!" She growled as Kozuki looked at her nails.

'Oh my, I got a hangnail.'

"I'll summon Lionhearted Locomotive!"

A green steam train appeared while steam came out and covered the area.

Lionhearted Locomotive- ATK: 2400/DEF: 2100

"Then I'll put one card face down and end my turn."

Kozuki's hand: 6

She looked at her hand before saying. "First I summon Tainted Loco in attack mode."

A dark covered train with twin cannons on its sides appeared on the field while smoke came from its sides.

Tainted Loco- ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000

"Then I activate its effect, I can activate one spell card from my hand without any problems in exchange for one card being placed in the graveyard." She said while smirking. "Now I activate Rails of Destiny!"

A large railway covered in golden light appeared on the field as it connected to the deck.

"Now by sacrificing my monster, I can overlay that monster with any number of cards I send to the graveyard by its total level." She smirked while the number 27 appeared on her lenses. "Now I overlay the chaotic darkness."

A dark galaxy appeared on the field as a large storm cloud formed over the field.

"Come forth! Number 27: Dreadnought Dreadnoid!"

A large gray train-like ship with its number on the side, a yellow core on the tip of the ship, giant cannons sitting on the hull, sides and back of the boat, appeared from the depths and realigned its cannons to face Kaboom.

Number 27: Dreadnought Dreadnoid- ATK: 2200/DEF: 1000

"Wow!" spoke Yuma. "That's huge!"

Astral looked at the ship while surprised this number even existed.

"Now I activate Rails of Destiny's other effect." Kozuki chuckled. "When it's used, for one turn your monsters lose about three hundred attack points."

"What?!"

Lionhearted Locomotive- ATK: 2400-2100

Kaboom paled.

"Now time to destroy that ship." Kozuki said while the monster aimed all its cannons at the train. "Go! Dread Barrage!"

BOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOM!

Kaboom: 7900

"Also." Kozuki smirked. "Since I destroyed a monster, at the end of my battle phase, I can summon a level ten or eleven Xyz monster and add half my number's overlay units to it."

The ship let out a loud noise as a dark galaxy appeared on the ground and the number 81 appeared on Kozuki's visor.

"Now come! Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora!"

A massive train with four light green legs, a large upper body with a giant orange lined cannon in the center of it appeared from the ground and caused steam to pour out of it.

Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora- ATK: 3200/DEF: 4000

"That...That's insane!" gaped Kaboom. "Where did you get cards like those?!"

"My adventures with Yuma." She deadpanned. "As for how I got it, I obtained it when I was your age, after a certain event lead to my pendant to come into my possession. Now, I just place two cards and end my turn."

Kaboom's hand: 5

Kaboom gulped seeing the two cards and felt envious. 'How can I even defeat those...those...monsters?!'

Kozuki yawned while fine tuning the disk. 'Looks like the core needs some recharging. Better find a solar panel after this duel.'

'No! I can't get cold feet, the duel's just started! Me or not, I'm gonna show her what I've got!' She thought while Yuma was a little confused about the numbers.

"When did we ever battle these numbers Astral?"

"Never."

"Huh? What do you mean? We must have."

"No, remember this Anna is older than you are, thus she must have encountered more numbers then you have. As for the key around her neck." He frowned slightly. "I sense a similar presence within it."

"Wait what? But didn't she explain-"

"No. She didn't explain much, just her past up to your introduction to me. Meaning she's either withholding information or trying not to tell us the entire truth." Astral interrupted. "But let us watch this duel and find out the answer to this troubling dilemma."

"I'll summon Ruffian Railcar!"

A red and gold train with a pissed off face appeared on the field while making a very low hissing sound from the steam.

Ruffian Railcar- ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000

Kaboom smirked with arrogance. "And now I'll use it's effect and hit you with 500 points of damage!"

Kozuki: 7500

Kozuki looked at the train while shrugging off the train's effect. "That tickled. Not even worth even considering that an attack."

"Then I'll put down one card and end my turn."

Kozuki's hand: 5

She chuckled before pointing to Number 81. "First, I use its overlay unit to make my Dreadnoid unaffected by card effects for this turn."

BOOM!

The monster blasted the smaller ship with an orange ball of energy as it covered the ship in a barrier.

"Then I use a special effect." She grinned. "I use my Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora as a material for my new monster."

A large yellow galaxy appeared under her as the giant ship turned into a ball of light.

"Come forth, the cannon of destruction." She cackled as a large ship appeared. "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Judgement Liebe!"

A titanic train like airship with large cannons, a dark green and orange line design, and a massive cannon with a red cockpit behind it appeared from the galaxy and let out several warning fires from its barrels.

Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Judgement Liebe- ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000

"Astral?"

"Yes?"

"I think I feel like asking Anna if I can use that card." he admitted with awe.

"You can." Kozuki waved to him. "You only had to ask."

Kaboom frowned at that while seeing green. 'Damn it, I want that card too!'

"Anyway." Kozuki smirked. "When I use one overlay unit on my ace, it gains two thousand attack and defense points for the rest of the turn but I have to attack with it only, no other monsters."

Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Judgement Liebe- ATK: 4000-6000/DEF: 4000-6000

Kaboom went wide eyed and exploded in rage over that card's effect. 'Aw come on!'

"Also when attacking, my monster can fire at you for as many overlay units I have plus one. So go! Super Rail Judgement Barrage!"

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM!

Kaboom: -28,100

She went flying while hitting a wall and had the wind knocked out of her as Kozuki's gauntlet changed back into a normal duel disk.


	55. Kotori vs Man

Man: 4000

Kotori: 4000

"You start." Kotori said. "After all, you are going to lose regardless."

"Fine, I draw!"

Man's hand: 6

"I start things off and summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode!"

Said monsters appeared while looking very eager for a battle.

Goblin Attack Force- ATK: 2300/DEF: 0

Kotori looked at the monster while feeling a little intimidated as this was her first duel.

"Then I put one face down card, your move." he snickered.

Kotori's hand: 6

She looked at her cards and tried to figure out what to do next. 'Ok, should I try and defend? His monster's attack is pretty high, and I don't know if I can battle it this turn. Should I play a spell? Or set a trap? Gah! Yuma makes it seem so much easier.'

'Want help or no?' asked Dark Mist.

'Of course! I don't know what to do!'

'Oh, alright. For this particular monster, I suggest baiting him with a weak monster with a devastating special effect then use a field spell to increase your own monsters and weaken his. But don't try anything stupid like a strong monster, he will see through you and try tributing on the next turn.'

'But I only have two monsters in my hand. Do I go with attack or defense?'

'Attack, that way it's more of a surprise when you use your field spell and effect.'

"Ok, I'll summon out my Autumn Fairy Sprite in attack mode!"

A small fairy with black mold on its brownish leaf dress and bone like wings appeared on the field.

Autumn Fairy Sprite- ATK: 100/DEF: 900

"Ha! Weak!"

'What's next?'

'Add the field spell, then end your turn.'

"Um...I place the field spell Autumn Realm on the field."

A large decayed forest with black soil and purple sludge appeared on the field as the Autumn Fairy Sprite's eyes glowed a purple hue.

"Ha! Precious isn't scared of this! Ha ha!"

"Do you ever stop laughing? It's annoying." she frowned. "Now I end my turn."

Man's hand: 5

"Ha ha ha! Go my goblins! Attack the stupid fairy!"

As the monster ran towards the fairy, it got stuck in the sludge.

"EH?!"

'Autumn Realm allows weaker monsters to attack, but leaves those over two thousand unable to move unless they tribute a hundred life points per monster. The perfect trap.'

"Your goblins can't do a thing because they have over two thousand attack points." smirked Kotori. "And if you want them to attack, you have to pay up a one hundred life points."

'Gah! Don't tell him that! Now he will summon weaker monsters instead of his strongest ones!'

"What? But I thought I was supposed to explain the card effects." she whispered.

'No! That won't help you win! You had to WAIT until they have very few life points UNTIL you explain the card effects. This isn't a friendly duel it's a duel to the metaphorical death!'

"Then why make me play it so early!" she yelled out with the man chuckling.

"A hundred life points? I can pay that no problem!"

'See! Now he's going to keep paying life points until that cards destroyed. As for WHY I told you to play it, it was to get him flustered and unable to THINK!' Dark Mist growled. 'Are you REALLY as dumb as Yuma?!'

"HEY! This is my first duel!" she scowled. "You're the one who wanted me to go finding numbers right off the bat and didn't bother helping me figure out these cards!"

"I pay the price an attack your fairy."

Man: 3900

BOOM!

And cue the fairy exploding into dust from several clubs.

Kotori reeled back from the shockwave.

Kotori: 1800

'Again, don't do that again! You need to keep him in the dark UNTIL he's on his last ropes, now GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!'

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" she snapped with an eye twitch. "Then why don't you do a better job of telling me these things ahead of time?!"

'Fine, but don't blurt out my advice next time.'

"I'll be nice and end my turn, but if that's all you can do then that other precious will be all mine next turn!"

Kotori's hand: 4

Kotori looked at the cards while feeling overwhelmed. 'Ok, so with me having no monsters, I should go on the defense, right?'

'Look again, you have another monster. And its effect can cripple his life points, just listen to me this time and try not to blabber.' Dark Mist deadpanned.

"Precious is waiting." The man tapped his foot.

"Fine, I summon Autumn Witch to the field in attack mode."

A small witch with a bone like hat and a staff made out of leaves appeared.

Autumn Witch- ATK: 600/DEF: 700

"And I use her effect, one per turn I can pick a random card from your hand and if it's a monster, you lose life points equal to that monster's attack."

"Ha! Go ahead and pick, but it won't do much." he smirked.

"Alright, then it's time to pick." she spoke holding a finger out. "I pick...the one on the far left."

And the card was turned to reveal...the monster card Launcher Spider.

The witch zapped the card as black sludge covered the man's face.

Man: 1800

"Ahhh!" he cried out with a glare with Kotori smirking.

"What was that about it not doing much?"

'It was a lucky shot, but to max out the monster's effect, I suggest using a spell to destroy that monster. Like oh say Black Hole or something.'

"But it'll wipe out my own monster too."

'Autumn Realm can summon a monster if you tribute a spell into the graveyard.'

"Really?"

'Yes. Now use it when he attacks, and it can be from the deck or graveyard the monster, not the hand.'

"Alright, I can work with that." Kotori said. "I'll end my turn."

Man's hand: 5

"My goblins are in defense mode after attacking, but they won't stay for long! I'll sacrifice them and summon Luster Dragon #2!"

A large green dragon appeared while roaring as it had blue diamonds on the arms and legs with a small beard under its head.

Luster Dragon #2- ATK: 2400/DEF: 1400

"And then I activate my face down card! Rush Recklessly!"

Said card appeared and caused the dragon to glow an orange hue.

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed. "Now his attack points go up by seven hundred!"

Luster Dragon #2- ATK: 3100

"Now go! Eat that witch and give me that precious!"

"Not so fast! I activate Autumn Realm's other effect! If I sacrifice a spell card, I can summon a monster from my deck or graveyard! And I'll get rid of Dark Hole from my hand!"

The card vanished before a giant leaf storm appeared and covered the field.

"Now come out! Autumn Deity!"

A giant octopus like creature appeared while it was covered in black ooze, purple bones, fifty eyes, and had two large branch like hands with pointed nails at each end.

Autumn Deity- ATK: 3200/DEF: 0

"And when he's summoned to the field, you lose one thousand life points." Kotori said as the deity summoned a storm of skeletal birds to attack the man directly.

Man: 800

"GAH!" he cried out stumbling back with a growl.

"Oh and by the way." Kotori said as Dark Mist whispered into her ear. "His other effect is that you have to attack him, no one else."

"What?!"

"That's right, which means your dragon can't do anything else but battle him."

"Grrrrr!" He growled while foaming at the mouth.

'Ha! What a rabid beast.'

The man growled. "Fine! Get it over with!"

"Mmm, don't you have to attack first? It's still your turn."

"FUCK OFF WHORE! I get it!"

"Whore?!" she let out with a frown and glare.

The dragon lunged at Autumn Deity, only to get a poison ink cloud to the face.

BOOM!

Which exploded and caused the dragon to burst into pieces.

Man: 700

"I put one face down card and end my turn."

Kotori's hand: 5

Kotori looked at the field before looking at Dark Mist, who was still a cloud of nothing and gold eyes.

'What? You can end him, but he might pull his number out if your not careful.'

"Then what do you suggest?"

'I say use a spell to drindle his life points to zero, and you have such a card.'

Kotori looked at the middle card and blinked.

'All you have to do is sacrifice seven hundred life points and poof, he's done and the number is ours for the taking.'

"Um ok. I activate the spell card Autumn Destruction."

A card with a rotting tree that leaked ooze from the branches appeared on the field.

"And I will get rid of your life points by sacrificing seven hundred life points."

"What?!"

"Basically you perv, I can get rid of any amount of your life points as long as I sacrifice as many from my life points."

"You can't!"

"Oh yes I can!"

Kotori: 1100

A black sludge ball shot out of the card and hit the man in the face.

Man: 0


End file.
